LE LION ET LE SERPENT
by Falyla
Summary: FIC TERMINEE! MERCI A TOUS!
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite.

Disclamer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

CHAPITRE 1  __

Harry était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Il contemplait les étoiles. La lune était ronde et sa clarté lui permit de regarder sa montre : 23 heures 45.

Encore quinze minutes et il aurait 16 ans. Il était né un 31 juillet et son anniversaire tombait pendant les vacances d'été. Vacances qu'il subissait péniblement au domicile de son oncle Vernon. Ce mois d'été n'avait pas été le pire qu'il avait connu. Sa tante Pétunia, son mari Vernon et son cousin Dudley, terrorisés  à l'idée que Harry était le filleul du criminel Sirius Black, recherché par la police, vivaient dans l'angoisse de le voir devant leur porte. Son parrain coulait de paisibles vacances quelques part. Harry ne connaissait pas tous les détails du procès qui l'avait innocenté, il attendait un hibou de Sirius avec impatience mais il avait décidé de taire cet état de fait. Si les Dursley lui fichait la paix par crainte de représailles, il n'allait quand même pas les détromper !

Le  Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge avait pris son temps avant d'admettre qu'il l'avait incarcéré dans la prison d'Azkaban par erreur. Pour Fudge, c'était également admettre que Voldemort était bien vivant et prêt à rassembler ses fidèles serviteurs, les Mangemorts. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Seul l'avenir prédirait le retour de Voldemort . 

- Ou peut-être Sybille Trelawney , murmura Harry avant de pouffer à une idée aussi saugrenue.

Harry était convaincu que le professeur de Divination n'avait aucun talent de prédiction, pour preuve, elle avait annoncé son décès devant toute la classe à plusieurs reprises et il était toujours là. Les cours de Trelawney étaient surtout prétexte à de franches rigolades avec son ami Ron Weasley.

Sa montre sonna minuit , il avait 16 ans !

Il regarda autour de lui en souriant. Dans l'obscurité, il vit ses bagages qui encombraient la chambre, sur son bureau, Hedwige dormait dans sa cage et à côté, près de son lit, il distingua nettement les contours  de son Eclair de Feu. Son sourire s'élargit, jouer au Quidditch était vraiment une passion, et il avait hâte de retourner s'entraîner avec l'équipe des Gryffondor. Cette année, le poste d'entraîneur était à repourvoir. Harry espérait secrètement que le Professeur McGonagall, responsable de la maison de Gryffondor, le lui proposerait.

- L'espoir fait vivre, soupira-t-il. 

Mais après quelques instants de réflexion, le jeune Potter se dit que s'il devait rester seulement attrapeur, c'était déjà fantastique. Le Quidditch était vraiment génial. Tour le monde lui disait qu'il savait manier son balai comme personne, et bien qu'étant fort modeste de nature, Harry n'était pas loin de penser la même chose.

- Harry, mon vieux, c'est pas le moment de te prendre le melon ! se dit-il, puis il rit tellement l'idée était absurde.

Ce n'était pas son genre et ses amis le savaient parfaitement. Mais pour ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était une autre paire de manches… 

Certains le jalousaient, d'autres le détestaient. Il y en avait même un qui passait d'une catégorie à l'autre sans préavis : Drago Malefoy ! Lui s'ingéniait à lui pourrir la vie de toutes les façons possibles et Harry devait reconnaître qu'il y excellait.

- Mon pauvre Harry, tu dois te sentir vraiment seul pour penser à Malefoy par une si belle nuit ! 

Il grimaça de dégoût en secouant la tête. Il y avait quand  même des sujets plus amusants !

La nuit était douce, et se dit qu'elle serait idéale pour une ballade au clair de lune. Une petite voix dans sa tête se moqua de lui :

Une ballade ? Et avec qui ? Ron Weasley peut-être ? C'est bien le seul qui accepterait car c'est le seul à qui tu oserais le proposer ! Tu as 16 ans et ta vie sentimentale est un désert !

Harry chassa de la main cette pensée désagréable et répliqua à haute voix :

- Bah ! ce n'est pas grave, et j'ai bien le temps !

La petite voix devint ironique :

- Le plus courageux des Gryffondor, hein !? On peut dire que tu sais saisir ta chance quand elle passe à portée ! ça oui ! on a vu le résultat avec Cho ! Quand tu te décides enfin, il était trop tard !

- Oh ! ça va ! La ferme !

Harry avait presque crié,  puis, réalisant soudain qu'il pourrait réveiller son oncle, il plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche. 

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son poignet, il était minuit et demi.

- Une demie heure que tu  te parles tout seul, Harry ! Il est grand temps que tu aies de vrais interlocuteurs, sinon dans six mois, c'est la camisole de force !

Il rit de cette dernière boutade tout en se glissant dans son lit.

Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir de satisfaction car, cette fois, une très agréable pensée envahit sa tête :

Demain il verrait Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère.

Dans quelques heures, la famille Weasley viendrait le chercher. Il allait passer la fin des vacances au Terrier, avant de retourner à Poudlard pour entamer sa cinquième année d'études. 

Il cala confortablement sa nuque sur l'oreiller en songeant que la famille Weasley était la plus chaleureuse qu'il connût.

Ce fut un coup sec frappé contre le battant de la porte et la voix perçante de Tante Pétunia qui réveilla Harry quelques heures plus tard. 

- Harry ! Lève-toi !

Harry grimaça en s'étirant puis il mit ses lunettes 

- Fais-toi une raison, Harry, cette dernière journée chez les Dursley sera identique aux autres ! Anniversaire ou pas ! songea-t-il, faussement résigné.

Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain, s'habilla tout aussi vite et au moment de passer la porte , il se retourna vers la cage d'Hedwige qui mordillait ses barreaux de frustration. Il s'approcha doucement  et lui caressa le plumage du bout du doigt.

- Allons, ne t'en fais pas, le départ est pour bientôt. Je te laisse voler dès que nous serons partis de Privet Drive. Un peu de patience ! dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Mais en attendant, je vais prendre le petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! et ce n'est pas gagné d'avance !

Cette idée le fit éclater de rire et il dévala l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine .

Il ne s'était pas trompé, un silence glacial l'accueilli, et Harry fit de son mieux pour cacher son  enthousiasme. Sans un mot, il se posta  devant la gazinière pour surveiller les œufs et le bacon.

Dudley, avachi sur sa chaise, lorgnait son cousin par-dessus la pile de crêpes à la confiture qui garnissait son assiette. Tante Pétunia avait testé un nouveau régime à base de protéines pendant l'été et son fils l'avait interprété à sa façon en réclamant  des entremets sucrés aux œufs à tous les repas. Résultat : il avait encore grossi .

Harry senti le regard de Dudley dans son dos et se retourna à son tour pour le dévisager. Si Harry avait pensé un jour que son cousin ressemblait à un cochon rose, le qualificatif ne semblait plus d'actualité. Une baleine rose, peut-être ?

Harry , toujours pensif, n'avait pas remarquer que son attitude alarmait son entourage.

Dudley se tourna, affolé, vers sa mère.

- Maman, pourquoi Harry, il me regarde comme ça ? Il ne va pas me jeter un nouveau sort, dis ?! Maman ! Papa ! Faites quelque chose !!

Le ton plaintif de son cousin, qui ne cessait de monter dans les aigus, ramena Harry sur terre.

- Harry ! tonna oncle Vernon , en se levant d'un bond et en pointant son doigt sur son neveu, je t'interdis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs afin de terroriser ma famille !! Tu devrais avoir honte !! essayer de nous faire du mal, à nous, qui t'avons élever et nourri et…et…

Vernon devenait rouge et semblait enfler sous la colère. Harry s'excusa platement bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de ce qu'on lui reprochât. Il avait l'habitude. Tout semblait toujours de sa faute. Mais cela ne calma pas son oncle, qui repris son souffle pour une autre tirade mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par le carillon de la porte d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il , presque surpris de se retrouver debout à côté de sa chaise .

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine et vit deux têtes rousses reconnaissables entre toutes : Ron et son père Arthur Weasley.

Harry se précipita pour leur ouvrir la porte, tellement heureux de les voir.

Monsieur Weasley lui serra chaleureusement la main et Ron lui donna l'accolade.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, bonjour Ron !

- Harry, mon garçon, je suis très content de voir, J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en avance. Mais Ron était si impatient et il nous a dit que cela ne gênerait nullement les Dursley si tu quittais la maison plus tôt. 

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil avec une grimace éloquente.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire.

-   Vous êtes arrivés exactement à l'heure. Je suis prêt, mes bagages aussi. On peut partir tout de suite. Ce serait même un soulagement.

- Dans ce cas, nous montons t'aider si ton oncle n'y voit aucun inconvénient, proposa Arthur Weasley

Harry s'effaça pour les laisser passer, il vit que Vernon et Pétunia se tenaient toujours dans la cuisine, crispés et blêmes de dégoût, bien décidés à ne jamais frayer avec les Weasley qu'ils qualifiaient de « monstrueusement bizarres ».

Tout en poussant un soupir d'incompréhension devant tant de stupidité, il haussa finalement les épaules et  s'engagea à la suite des ses amis. 

Arrivés devant le seuil de sa chambre, il vit que Ron et son père avaient sorti leur baguette magique et jetaient un sort de _Reducto_ à ses valises afin de les rendre minuscules et faciles à transporter.

Il attrapa la cage qui contenait Hedwige, lui ouvrit la porte, passa la main dans l'ouverture pour lui flatter une dernière fois la tête. La chouette blanche se posa sur son bras docilement, Harry se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

- Ca y est ! Tu peux aller te dégourdir les ailes, je vais chez les Weasley, rejoins-moi au Terrier. A bientôt, Hedwige.

Et il la laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre .

Entre temps, la cage avait subi le sort des bagages ainsi que l'Eclair de Feu. Tout tenait dans le sac que Ron avait dans sa main.

- Nous pouvons y aller, je n'ai rien oublié, confirma Harry.

Après avoir salué brièvement les Dursley, ils quittèrent Privet Drive sans un regard en arrière.

Harry s'arrêta dehors pour respirer l'air frais du matin, l'air de la liberté, pensa-t-il, puis il couru pour rattraper ses compagnons  plus haut dans la rue.

Le jeune Potter cherchait  des yeux la voiture de fonction de Monsieur Weasley qu'il aurait dû garer dans les places prévues à cet effet, mais ne vit rien. Harry, vaguement inquiet, se demandait où elle pouvait bien être. Il accéléra le pas pour tenter de prévenir une gaffe qui les ferait remarquer. 

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il constata que Ron avait extirpé une canette de soda de son sac. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte, un peu cabossée et même rouillée par endroits. Il savait que Monsieur Weasley avait une passion pour les Moldus et leurs objets de consommation mais il n'aurait quand même pas été jusqu'à prendre une boîte de cola dans une poubelle pour la goûter…

- Heu, Ron… Si tu veux boire du Coca, je te payerai une nouvelle canette, je ne pense pas que celle que tu tiens est encore buvable

Ron le regarda, surpris.

- Une canette ? du Coca ? De quoi tu me parles ?

- Et bien, la boîte que tu tiens, c'est du soda moldu, mais la tienne est manifestement fichue.

- Ah ! ça ! Une étincelle de compréhension traversa son regard, c'est papa qui l'a ensorcelée, c'est un Portoloin-portable qui nous mènera directement au Terrier. Comme son nom l'indique, on le transporte sur soi, il ne reste pas sur place comme ceux qu'on a utilisés pour se rendre à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

- J'aurai dû y penser tout seul. Ton père cherche un endroit discret pour que nous puissions l'utiliser.

-  Oui, nous sommes arrivés dans le parc tout à l'heure, il n'y avait personne, mais maintenant il grouille de Molus. Papa ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, je me suis laissé dire que son Portoloin-portable n'était pas vraiment homologué par le Ministère de la Magie… Si maman l'apprend, ça va faire du grabuge à la maison… 

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin comme si l'idée que sa mère puisse se fâcher contre son père était risible.

Harry, qui connaissait Madame Weasley depuis cinq ans , savait que ses colères étaient légendaires, c'était le plus grand sujet de plaisanterie de ses nombreux enfants surtout s'ils n'étaient la cible de ses foudres. 

Ron en savait quelque chose, lui qui avait reçu une Beuglante en deuxième année lorsqu'il avait emprunté avec Harry la voiture volante de Monsieur Weasley. La salle de banquet de Poudlard résonnait encore de la voix  de Madame Weasley.

Mais Harry savait aussi que la mère de Ron était la personne la plus maternelle qui soit, et que seule l'inquiétude dictait sa conduite que Ron et sa sœur Ginny, derniers enfants de la maisonnée, jugeaient excessive. Elle se montrait affectueuse envers Harry, et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon étaient avares de baisers, non il ne pouvait pas le dire, ils n'en donnaient jamais, c'était différent et ça réglait le problème.

Harry avait décidément l'esprit qui vagabondait ce matin. Il leva la tête et vit Ron et son père près d'un bosquet suffisamment dense pour les cacher des passants.

Il les rejoignit derrière le bouquet d'arbres. Il tendit sa main droite vers Ron, la gauche vers Monsieur Weasley, et dans un bel ensemble indiquèrent leur destination au Portoloin.

- Le Terrier !!

Ils transplanèrent instantanément.

Ils se matérialisèrent  directement devant la maison des Weasley, en pleine campagne.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire. Je suis tellement content d'être là. J'adore votre maison.

Ron regarda autour de lui d'un air dubitatif, leur maison était vieille et biscornue, le jardin potager envahi de gnomes, une goule hurlait sous le toit, tout leur habitat trahissait leur condition plus que modeste. 

- Merci, Ron .

Le ton grave de son ami le fit se retourner.

- Mais… de quoi ?  demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

- D'être venu me chercher et de m'accueillir au Terrier avec ta famille. Et surtout d'être mon meilleur ami.

Ron,  rouge sous ses tâches de rousseur, un peu gêné par cette avalanche de remerciements, ne sut que répondre.

Molly Weasley sortit précipitamment de la maison pour saluer Harry. Elle le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sonore sur chaque joue.

- Harry, mon chéri, bienvenue chez nous. Comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu vas bien ? Les Dursley t'ont bien traité, au moins ? Tu as mangé, ce matin ?

Harry sourit devant ce déluge de questions sur son état de santé et répondit malicieusement :

- En fait, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Madame Weasley, Ron et votre mari sont arrivés si vite…Il éclata de rire en voyant le regard indigné que jetait Molly à son époux et à son fils, alors il rajouta plus sérieusement : 

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais si pressé de partir…

Molly poussa un soupir compatissant : vraiment, ces Moldus se comportaient comme des sauvages !

-  Viens, mon chéri, dit-elle en l'entraînant à l'intérieur,  on va prendre un solide petit déjeuner. 

Ron haussa ironiquement les sourcils et fit une grimace éloquente en direction de Harry en voyant sa mère le couver comme s'il était encore un bambin alors qu'il était presque un homme!

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et pénétra dans la maison.

A peine avait-il mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'il y eut comme un rugissement : tous les Weasley attablés se levèrent comme un seul homme et crièrent : Bon anniversaire , Harry !

Harry rit de bon cœur  devant ce bel ensemble. Une bonne partie de famille de Ron était représentée. 

Il y avait Ginny qui semblait plus à l'aise avec lui depuis quelques mois, elle lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, qui avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard, se levèrent en même temps pour donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry et Percy, toujours très sérieux et droit comme un i comme il sied à une personne travaillant pour le Ministère de la Magie, lui serra la main. 

Puis ce dernier s'excusa. Il devait partir, il avait rendez-vous. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la boîte que lui tendait sa mère. 

Percy se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis prononça « _Incendio_ » et entra dans la cheminée, une fois en place, il articula clairement :

- Chemin de Traverse !

Il y eut de grandes flammes vertes et Percy disparut.

Harry regarda le feu s'éteindre et se tourna vers les Weasley.

La matinée avait été si riche en événements qu'il avait un peu mis son anniversaire de côté et voilà que ses amis  le lui rappelait en chantant !

A la fin du couplet, Harry les remercia d'une courbette et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron. 

Ce dernier avait déposé un petit paquet dans l'assiette de son ami. Le jeune homme le prit, allait déchirer le papier qui l'emballait quand il suspendit son geste, sondant de son regard vert le tour de la table et s'arrêta sur Fred et George. Ces deux-là avaient définitivement l'air trop angélique.

Il décida de se montrer beau joueur et tira d'un coup sec sur le papier. Il ouvrit le cadeau et vit… 4 chocogrenouilles ! 

Il s'en voulut d'être aussi soupçonneux, quoi de plus anodin que des chocogrenouilles ! 

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure : justement, ce n'était pas le genre des Weasley de faire des blagues anodines. Le cheminement de ses pensées devait se voir sur son visage car il entendit rire autour de lui.

Il examina les chocolats attentivement puis reposa délicatement le paquet dans son assiette. On ne sait jamais, se dit-il, elles pourraient exploser !

- Allez, les gars, apostrophant les jumeaux, annoncez la couleur ! Qu'avez-vous mis dans ces chocogrenouilles ?

Fred et George prirent un air peiné.

- Ben, il ne te plait pas notre cadeau ? On s'est donné du mal pourtant, beaucoup de mal, tu sais. Une nouvelle recette, qu'on a testé nous-mêmes. Et ça marche ! Je te le garantis ! conclu George avec enthousiasme.

- George, s'impatienta Fred, si tu lui expliquais, au lieu de t'auto- congratuler.

George se retourna, vérifiant que sa jeune sœur n'écoutait pas, Ginny était à la cuisine avec Molly, et fit signe à Harry de se pencher. Ce dernier, un peu surpris par tant de précautions, s'exécuta.

- Tu comprends, ce n'est pas pour de jeunes oreilles ! 

- Oh… l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre de quoi George lui parlait.

- Fred et moi, on a légèrement modifié la recette d'origine.

- Ah… et alors ? Elles sont spéciales ?

- Spéciales ? Les jumeaux éclatèrent d'un rire complice.

Une fois calmé, Fred  poursuivit en chuchotant. 

- Spéciales ? Pour ça oui, nom d'un crapaud ! On a mélangé le chocolat de base avec une potion de _sansgêne_ !

- Une potion de _sansgêne_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry sur le même ton.

- C'est une potion à base de gingembre qui… qui…, Fred cherchait le mot adéquat, qui t'enlève tes inhibitions… ou celle de ta petite amie, conclut-il, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer mais posa courageusement la question qui le taraudait :

- Tu veux dire que ces chocolats obligent les filles à… 

- Non, non, pas du tout ! s'indignèrent-ils d'une même voix. Tu nous prends pour qui !? Cette potion fait que tu te sens moins timide, moins gêné et que tu oses faire des choses… que tu ne ferais pas habituellement. Elle n'oblige personne à faire quoi que se soit sous la contrainte. Il en va de notre réputation !

Harry se demanda si les frères Weasley étaient au courant de son fiasco auprès de Cho, mais ne put y penser plus avant, Ginny et sa mère disposaient les plats sur la table.

Il alla ranger discrètement son cadeau dans le sac qui contenait ses affaires. En y glissant son paquet, il sentit sous ses doigts, son Eclair de Feu réduit à la taille d'un crayon. Ne supportant pas plus longtemps de voir sa merveille volante ainsi rapetissée, il sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule qui lui rendit sa forme originale, puis il cala son balai contre le mur et se rassit prestement.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il y avait de quoi satisfaire un régiment. La table croulait littéralement sous les victuailles. Harry sourit devant ce festin et il attaqua gaiement ses œufs au bacon.

La tablée était très animée et tout le monde parlait en même temps. Chacun voulait savoir comment s'étaient passées les vacances de Harry chez les Moldus, son oncle et sa tante étaient des gens détestables, sans parler du cousin Dudley, tout le monde le savait.

Harry haussa les épaules et dit que le pire était passé puisqu'il était là et qu'ensuite il retournerait à Poudlard pour toute une année.

- J'ai hâte de retrouver Poudlard et les entraînements de Quidditch, et puis Hagrid, Hermione et… commença Harry

- Et, coupa Ron, les cours de Rogue, Malefoy et Trelawney et n'oublions pas le concierge Rusard qui a une place particulière dans notre cœur !

Tout le monde redoubla de rire lorsque qu'il ajouta que sa liste n'était pas exhaustive et ne demandait qu'a être complétée.

Fred se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda, la bouche pleine :

- Qui sera nommé nouvel entraîneur de Gryffondor, d'après toi ?

- Et bien, je n'en sais trop rien, fit-il avec un mince sourire.

- Pourquoi pas toi ? la question émanait de Ginny, tu le mérites amplement et tu est l'attrapeur le plus génial que j'aie jamais vu, argumenta-t-elle avec fougue.

Puis, réalisant soudain ce que son ton pouvait laisser supposer, elle rougit violemment et piqua du nez dans son assiette, sous les rires de ses frères.

Mais Harry ne se moqua pas et lui répondit sincèrement.

- C'est gentil, Ginny. Mais il faut des qualités de stratège pour être entraîneur et je ne sais pas si je les possède. En tout cas, si McGonagall me propose le poste, j'accepterai le défi.

- Moi, je parie que cette année, Gryffondor remporte la Coupe des 4 maisons ! Une ovation pour les Rouge et Or !

Ron se leva pour entamer une ola qui se propagea à toute la tablée et qui se termina dans la pagaille la plus complète.

Molly et Arthur les regardaient, amusés. Une fois le calme revenu, la conversation reprit et ils passèrent en revue les professeurs de Poudlard.

- Moi, je crois que cette année, c'est Rogue qui aura le poste des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, affirma Ron

- Je ne le pense pas, contra Harry, si Dumbldore avait voulu le lui donner, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

- Tu marques un point, admit son ami, mais qui alors ?

- J'aurai bien aimé avoir à nouveau le Professeur Lupin. Tu penses qu'il reviendra ? Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, entre lui, Quirell et Lockard, y a pas photo ! C'est le seul qui nous ait réellement appris quelque chose ! Je ne demande bien qui va être le nouveau ?

- On devrait demander à Trelawney…proposa Ron d'un air innocent.

Aussitôt, Harry haussa un sourcil, sceptique, surpris que son ami lui fasse une telle suggestion. Il n'aimait pas plus que lui le Professeur de Divination, elle n'avait aucun talent et son cours était assommant.

Ron sourit d'avance, sûr de son effet et termina sa phrase

-  Elle sait peut-être quelque chose… pour une fois.

Harry éclata de rire, son ami l'avait fait marcher et il était tomber dans le panneau. Il répliqua, faussement indigné :

- Tu me revaudras ça, Ron. Tu devrais avoir honte de faire croire des horreurs pareilles.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier.  Une jolie chouette grise arriva la première et déposa une enveloppe et un colis devant Harry, puis une autre fit de même. C'est alors qu'un majestueux Grand-Duc pénétra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table, une lettre cachetée soigneusement  attachée à sa patte. Harry tendit la main vers le document, un peu étonné que quelqu'un lui envoie un courrier scellée pour son anniversaire. Il fit sauter le cachet, se doutant vaguement que le contenu n'avait aucun rapport avec son anniversaire.

Harry parcouru la lettre, pâlit subitement, tous les visages tournés vers lui transformés par l'inquiétude.

Molly , prenant une grande inspiration, après avoir consulté sa famille du regard, demanda doucement :

- Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles, Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux sur elle, hésitant, cherchant ses mots avec soin.

- Madame Weasley, Monsieur Weasley, je ne sais pas comment vous dire … Il poussa un profond soupir de frustration, et se lança. Cette lettre ne m'est pas destinée, elle vous est adressée. Je suis désolé de l'avoir ouverte …

Molly ouvrait déjà la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était pas dramatique quand le regard triste de Harry croisa le sien. Il lui tendit la lettre, elle refusa  de la prendre, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, et ce fut Arthur qui la déplia et prit connaissance du contenu. Il dut la relire une seconde fois pour bien en saisir toute la portée, puis il se tourna vers sa famille et d'une voix altérée par l'émotion, leur en fit la lecture.

_Chers Madame et Monsieur Weasley,_

_J'ai le pénible devoir de vous annoncer le terrible accident dont a  été victime votre cousin Perceval Weasley. Il a été touché à la tête dans des circonstances que nous nous devons d'éclaircir. Il semble s'en remettre assez rapidement mais son état de santé mentale nous inquiète.  Il m'est plus difficile encore de vous faire part de la suite. Votre fils Charlie,  qui étudiait les dragons avec lui, a été très grièvement blessé, il a perdu d'importantes quantités de sang ainsi que la fille de votre cousin. Malgré les soins prodigués, votre fils est très affaibli, quant à Kiara, la fille de Perceval, nous ignorons si elle guérira des ses blessures._

_Je requiers votre présence au plus vite, vos dons de sang semblent capitaux pour le salut de votre fils._

_Sincèrement,_

_Professeur Thomas Svensen_

_Centre Médical Magique Jobarille, Oslo_

Quand Arthur Weasley se tut, un silence de mort planait au Terrier. Puis Molly poussa un long gémissement, qui se transforma en sanglots. Ron s'approcha de sa mère, la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter.

- Maman, ils disent qu'il faut y aller tout de suite parce qu'il est affaibli, pas qu'il est mort. On va préparer nos bagages et on part.

- Je crois qu'il a raison, Molly, on y va dès que possible, ajouta son mari.

- Mais….mais tu sais bien que seul Ron et toi avez le même groupe sanguin que Charlie…et que…

- Alors, c'est lui que nous emmènerons avec nous, ma chérie

- Mais… et le Portoloin… il faudra s'en procurer un et ça peut prendre des jours…

- J'ai la solution pour ça aussi, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Ah… fut la seule réponse de sa femme. 

Arthur semblait penser qu'il avait répondu à tous les arguments de Molly lorsqu'elle se redressa sur sa chaise et s'écria :

- Et Harry ? Nous sommes responsables de Harry, nous ne pouvons le laisser ici, Arthur !

Harry, qui se sentait un peu impuissant face au malheur qui s'abattait sur la famille Weasley, leva la tête en entendant son nom.

- Maman, la rassura Ron, Harry est un grand sorcier, je suis sûr qu'il peut nous aider à sauver Charlie et la fille de Perceval.

Harry avait l'air moins certain de l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter mais il afficha un sourire confiant qui semblait revigorer Madame Weasley.

Cette dernière, ses dernières larmes essuyées, se leva, et prit la direction des opérations. 

- Nous sommes le 31 juillet, la reprise scolaire est le 1er septembre comme chaque année. Nous espérons revenir à temps. Ginny, tu resteras avec Fred et Georges, Percy, lui, termine ses vacances et reprend le travail au Ministère. Ginny, ma chérie, reprit-elle en s'approchant de sa fille, tu as eu 15 ans et tu as toute ma confiance. Si tu reçois la lettre des prochaines fournitures à acheter avant notre retour, va au Chemin de Traverse avec tes frères, et prends ce qu'il te faut. Ron et Harry te  rejoindront dès que possible. Nous t'enverrons un hibou tout les jours. 

Molly tamponna les larmes de sa fille avec un mouchoir sorti de son tablier et la serra dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers son mari :

- Il faut envoyer un hibou-express au Professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation, tu veux bien t'en charger, Arthur ? Moi,  je vais rapidement faire nos valises.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers son bureau situé dans un coin de la pièce, il  prit du papier et une plume à papote qu'il trempa dans l'encrier. La plume magique se mit à courir sur la feuille sous la dictée d'Arthur qui tentait de décrire succinctement  la situation à Dumbledore.

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous écris dans l'urgence car de très mauvaises nouvelles nous obligent à quitter au plus vite l' Angleterre pour la Norvège. Notre fils Charlie est grièvement blessé et requiert notre présence au Centre Médical Magique Jobarille d'Oslo.  Nous emmenons Ron et son ami Harry Potter avec nous. Nous ignorons la date de notre retour, ils rejoindront Poudlard dès que possible._

_Meilleures salutations_

_Arthur Weasley_

Il plia sa missive, la mit dans une enveloppe, inscrivit l'adresse et la confia au hibou Grand-Duc qui s'envola aussitôt.

L'oiseau n'était plus qu'un point dans le ciel que Molly redescendait, sa baguette magique dans une main, une valise dans l'autre.

- Voilà, je suis prête et vous ? ah, une dernière chose. Inutile de s'encombrer davantage avec ça, dit-elle en désignant son bagage.

Elle pointa sa baguette dessus.

- _Reducto ! _

La valise se réduisit à la taille d'un jouet, et elle le glissa dans sa poche. Harry  fit de même avec le sac contenant ses propres affaires. Je n'ai pas le temps de les trier, alors autant tout emporter, se dit-il. Il hésita à prendre son balai puis se dit qu'il n'en aurait probablement aucune utilité et que l'Eclair de Feu serait mieux au Terrier.

Les Weasley s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, Molly leur fit ses dernières recommandations, et elle étreignit les jumeaux, les regarda tour à tour d'un air faussement sévère , leur ordonna expressément de ne pas mettre le feu au Terrier en testant une nouvelle farce de leur invention. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux innocents.

- Comment, maman, tu oses nous accuser d'une telle forfaiture ?

- Vraiment, c'est honteux de soupçonner ainsi tes enfants !

Fred et Georges , comme chagrinés par tant d'injustice, prirent les autres à témoin. Que pouvait-on leur reprocher ? Ils n'avaient encore rien fait !

Harry et toute la famille Weasley éclatèrent franchement de rire.

Une fois, le calme revenu, Arthur décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser le Portoloin. Il sortit la canette de Coca de sa veste, la posa à terre et  pointa sa baguette sur la boîte de soda, sous l'œil intrigué de sa femme. Arthur se tourna vers elle.

- Tu vois, ma chérie, c'est de l'artisanat moldu que j'ai… disons…un peu détourné. Il rosit un peu devant le froncement de sourcils de Molly,  mais termina son explication avec un regain de fierté. C'est devenu un Portoloin-portable que je programme à volonté. Regarde !

- _Via ! _

Il y eut un petit éclair bleu, la canette bondit sous le choc et retomba sur le sol. Monsieur Weasley la ramassa, tendit la main vers Molly qui la prit, Harry se joignit à eux ainsi que Ron, ils formèrent une chaîne et Arthur annonça leur destination d'une voix forte :

- Centre Médical Jobarille, Oslo !

L'instant suivant, ils avaient disparu.


	2. chapitre 2

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

CHAPITRE 2 __

Ils se matérialisèrent aussitôt à l'endroit prévu. C'était une vieille bâtisse à colonnes, manifestement invisible aux yeux des non-sorciers qui se promenaient, elle était sans aucun doute protégée par un sort de repousse-moldu. Deux statues d'oiseaux décoraient de part et d'autre l'entrée principale. 

« Des jobarilles » pensa aussitôt Harry. 

Se remémorant un passage du livre des créatures magiques, il se rappela que ses oiseaux étaient réputés pour leur plumage bleu et or. On s'en servait pour fabriquer le _Veritaserum_ et diverses potions pour la mémoire.

Ils entrèrent et la première personne qu'ils virent fut une infirmière vêtue de blanc, portant une coiffe tout aussi immaculée : elle ressemblait beaucoup à Madame Pomfresh. Elle s'approcha du petit groupe.

- Bonjour, je suis l'infirmière Sirdals, puis-je vous aider ? 

- Oui, madame. Je suis Arthur Weasley et nous sommes là pour voir le Professeur Thomas Svensen.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes là pour votre fils Charlie et la pauvre jeune fille. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire auprès d'eux.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Dis, Harry, elle a bien dit pauvre jeune fille ?

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que le cousin de ton père était assez âgé .

- C'est le cas, papa me l'a confirmé. Je n'y comprend plus rien.

Ils hâtèrent le pas pour rejoindre les autres.

L'infirmière frappa à la porte du bureau de Svensen, entra, lui murmura quelques mots et il sortit immédiatement.

- Vous êtes là. Je n'osais espérer vous voir si rapidement. Vous avez amener votre fils, je vois, constata-t-il en détaillant Ron, aussi roux que les Weasley puissent l'être. Puis il se fixa sur Harry. Et vous, qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Si je puis me permettre ?

- Je m'appelle Potter, Monsieur, Harry Potter. Un ami de la famille. Ron a pensé que ma…

- Harry Potter ! LE Harry Potter ! le coupa  Svensen, stupéfait. Celui qui a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui ? Celui qui…

- Professeur, le coupa à son tour Madame Weasley, où sont Charlie et Kiara ?

- Charlie et Kiara ? Ah ! oui, bien sûr. C'est par là.

Harry remercia Molly de son intervention, décidément, il ne s'habituerai jamais à ce genre de réaction. La vue de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair ou le fait de prononcer son nom provoquait les sentiments les plus divers, soit les gens en perdaient l'usage de la parole, d'autres le traitait en vedette : comme s'il était Gilderoy Lockard,  pensa Harry avec agacement. Ou alors, on le méprisait  comme Drago Malefoy. Ou encore, on le haïssait et on voulait qu'il meurt, comme Voldemort.

Aucune de ces attitudes ne lui convenait. 

Il était Harry, juste Harry. 

Et il voulait qu'on le considère comme un banal sorcier de 16 ans, pas comme un phénomène de foire. Il haussa les épaules avec fatalité : on pouvait toujours espérer. 

Il emboîta le pas de Ron et pénétra dans la chambre.

Il y avait plusieurs lit dont deux seulement étaient occupés. Près de la fenêtre, il reconnu une silhouette d'homme avec une abondante chevelure rousse, Charlie Weasley, à n'en pas douter. Il était étendu, les yeux clos, il semblait dormir. Les Weasley étaient auprès de lui. Il s'approcha et constata les nombreuses blessures sur ses avant-bras, sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient partiellement brûlés. Il était surtout très pâle. 

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, commentait Svenson, il faut lui transfuser du sang. L'efficacité des potions est une chose, mais il est très affaibli. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais faire le nécessaire.

- Nous sommes là pour ça, confirma Madame Weasley.

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'autre lit. L'infirmière arrangeait et lissait la couette bien qu'elle n'en ait nul besoin. Elle se retourna en entendant Harry.

- Cette pauvre enfant, si ce n'est pas malheureux, soupira-t-elle. Si jeune…

Harry se pencha sur lit en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il sursauta en la voyant. Elle était couverte de brûlures, de longues coupures couraient sur ses bras. Des croûtes de sang  s'étaient  formées sur ses blessures. Il grimaça en regardant son visage exsangue, il était enflé et de multiples griffures marbraient ses joues. Il osait à peine imaginer la souffrance que devait provoquer de telles lésions. 

- Elle a de la chance dans son malheur, son profond coma l'aide à supporter la douleur de l'accident.

L'aide-soignante s'adressait à Harry d'une voix douce.

- Je ne comprends pas, elle n'a pas reçu d'enchantement anti-douleur ? C 'est insensé !

Il était perplexe. Lui, qui avait beaucoup fréquenté l'infirmerie de Poudlard, savait que jamais Madame Pomfresh ne l'aurait laissé souffrir délibérément.

- Oh ! mais je ne parle pas de douleur physique, jeune homme. Pour ça, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Non, je parle de ce qui s'est passé. Ce tragique accident, la chute de son père, tout cela représente un terrible traumatisme. Notre cerveau a ses limites, si c'est trop pour lui, il se ferme. 

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle écarta une grande mèche de cheveux noir qui  barrait le front de la jeune fille et la replaça derrière l'oreille. Harry, qui suivait machinalement du regard son geste, écarquilla les yeux.

Là, sur le front de Kiara, il y avait une coupure différente des autres. Il se pencha  vers elle, presque malgré lui, ses doigts touchèrent la blessure et du bout de l'index, il suivit les contours de la plaie. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle zigzaguait de la naissance de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses sourcils. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait posé son autre main sur son propre front. L'infirmière, poussa un cri de surprise en le reconnaissant à sa cicatrice. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, et le pria de l'excuser.

Harry, trop troublé, ne répondit pas. Elle avait une marque identique à la sienne !  Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-elle aussi le pouvoir de repousser le sortilège impardonnable _Avada Kedavra_ ? Qui lui avait fait cette blessure ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se redressa et fut surpris de voir Ron et ses parents autour de lui.

- Que ce passe-t-il Harry ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Ton front te brûle ?

Le ton de son ami était rendu pressant par l'inquiétude.

Harry abaissa aussitôt sa main et désigna Kiara .

- Regardez ! Kiara a une plaie en forme d'éclair sur le front ! Exactement comme la mienne !

Ron examina  attentivement la marque, son père et sa mère firent de même. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elles étaient pareilles.

- Arthur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Charlie, grièvement blessé, Kiara, pauvre enfant, dans un état pire encore, et maintenant, cette marque comme celle de Harry ! Et si ça signifiait que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour !?

- Allons, allons, Molly. Pas d'affolement inutile ! Cette estafilade n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence après tout. Kiara en ait couverte. On dirait qu'un Magyar l'a projetée en l'air et l'a piétinée, conclut-il lugubrement

- En fait, c'est un Norvégien à crêtes rouges.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc vers le Professeur qui revenait avec le matériel de transfusion. Inconscient de la stupeur que sa remarque avait provoqué, il aligna tranquillement, flacons et seringues sur une petite table non loin de là.

- Je vous demande pardon, Professeur Svensen ? Un dragon Norvégien à crêtes rouges s'est attaqué à Kiara ?

- En vérité, Potter, seul Charlie pourra nous expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passé lors de cette expédition, mais nous pensons effectivement que Perceval, Kiara et Charlie se sont faits attaquer par un dragon particulièrement belliqueux.

Thomas Svenson se tourna vers Ron.

- Venez, jeune Weasley, il est temps de commencer la transfusion.

- Attendez, le coupa Harry, je souhaite donner de mon sang aussi.

- Je crois que celui de Ron devrai suffire, il est jeune et en pleine forme, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non, non, pas pour Charlie, je veux le donner à Kiara, c'est elle qui en a le plus besoin.

Le ton de Harry s'était fait plus pressant, Svensen haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation .

- Un jour, j'ai été soigné par un Phénix, Fumsek, l'oiseau du Professeur Dumbledore. Un peu de son pouvoir de guérison coule dans mes veines. Je veux essayer avec Kiara.

Une lueur de farouche détermination allumait son regard vert. Il semblait tellement convaincu de son raisonnement que Svenson s'inclina.

Les Weasley souriaient, très fier de l'initiative de Harry.

L'infirmière rapprocha les deux lits, installa deux chaises côte à côte, et pria les deux jeunes gens de prendre place.

A tout de rôle, elle mit un élastique à leur bras, leur demanda de serrer le poing et de l'ouvrir afin de gonfler les veines, y introduisit une aiguille-papillon  puis elle piqua le bras des blessés. Ensuite elle enleva l' élastique et ouvrit les valves. La transfusion pouvait commencer.

Svenson et l'aide-soignante quittèrent la pièce. Les Weasley purent s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Charlie pour suivre le déroulement des opérations.

Ron fut le premier à rompre le silence et s'adressa à son père :

- Ca alors, un Norvégien à crêtes rouges ! Pourtant Charlie les connaît parfaitement. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Et comment ont-ils pu observer un  dragon d'aussi près ? Et Kiara, la fille de ton cousin, elle est drôlement jeune pour participer à un truc aussi dangereux ?

- Ron, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Perceval étudiait les dragons depuis de nombreuses années, c'est pourquoi Charlie a décidé de faire un saut par la Norvège pendant les vacances avant de rejoindre la Roumanie. A ma connaissance, bien que ce soit un cousin éloigné, je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait été marié, sans parler d'avoir une fille, Arthur la désigna du menton, qui est encore une gosse.

- Une gosse ? s'exclama Harry, je n'ai pas eu cette impression.

Ron regarda son ami, intrigué. Harry rougit légèrement.

- Ben, on voit bien que ce n'est plus une enfant, tenta-t-il de se justifier

- Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour tirer des conclusions aussi affirmatives ? lui demanda Ron, d'un air entendu, le sourire en coin.

Harry marmonna une vague réponse qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi et détourna la tête, alors que Ron éclatait de rire.

L'infirmière revint à point pour faire diversion, elle apportait une collation. Chacun la remercia et ils attaquèrent les sandwiches de bon cœur.

Trente minutes plus tard, Svensen vint vérifier l'état des blessés et conclut que la transfusion était suffisante pour un premier jour. Il fallait attendre et espérer. On déciderai le lendemain, au vu des résultats, s'il conviendrait de poursuivre le traitement. 

Les deux amis, légèrement étourdis, s'étendirent afin  de se reposer. Les Weasley sortirent de la pièce. Molly en profita pour envoyer un hibou au Terrier et Arthur pour en apprendre plus sur son cousin et sa fille.

Ron s'endormit profondément mais Harry se sentait en pleine forme. Il décida d'ouvrir les lettres qu'il avait reçu le matin même, tout cela lui semblait déjà très loin.

Il prit le sac qui contenait ses affaires, plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir ses bagages amenés à la taille d'un jouet, il les tria du bout de l'index en mettant de côté ses lettres et ses colis. Il replaça ses valises dans le sac puis il pointa sa baguette magique sur son courrier en chuchotant « _Amplificatum _! » afin que tout redevienne au format initial. Il attrapa la première enveloppe et la décacheta. C'était Hermione :

_Salut Harry,_

_Bon Anniversaire._

_Je te souhaite de passer une excellente journée en compagnie de Ron et de sa famille. _

_Comme tu le sais, je suis partie en Bulgarie avec mes parents, nous étions invités chez Viktor. J'ai passé de merveilleuses vacances en sa compagnie, c'est vraiment un jeune homme qui gagne à être connu._

_( N'en déplaise à Ron qui ne voit en lui qu'un joueur de Quidditch )_

_Je te raconterai tout quand on se verra sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Dans le paquet qui accompagne cette lettre, tu trouveras un « talisman de sincérité ». C'est une petite amulette qui contient une plume de jobarille. Porte-la sur toi en tout temps, si elle chauffe, méfie-toi : il y a des menteurs dans les parages !_

_Je me réjouis de te revoir, à bientôt._

Hermione 

Harry sourit en repliant la lettre puis il tendit la main vers le paquet d'Hermione. Décidément, on ne parlait que de jobarille aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Voyons un peu ce talisman. 

Il ouvrit la boîte et, nichée dans du papier de soie, se trouvait une petite bourse de cuir tanné, fermée par un lacet. Il délaça la pochette et regarda son contenu. Il y avait effectivement une plume d'oiseau d'un bleu chatoyant dont le bord était comme poudré d'or. Il la remit en place, resserra la cordelette et porta le talisman à ses narines. Il respira le cuir, il s'en dégageait une odeur indéfinissable. Harry supposa que la pochette était baigné dans une sorte de sérum de vérité.

Il la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon en se disant que l'amulette pourrait toujours servir. Puis soudain, il eut une idée, si le talisman chauffait lorsqu'on était pas sincère avec lui, il devrait également chauffer s'il se mentait à lui-même. Pour étayer sa théorie, il mit la bourse au creux de sa main, referma ses doigts. Il réfléchit quelques secondes au plus énorme mensonge qu'il pourrait proférer, puis il inspira profondément et clama à haute voix :

- Drago Malefoy est mon meilleur ami !

Cette fausse affirmation faillit le faire grincer des dents tant l'idée même était inconcevable mais surtout lui brûler la main !

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et lâcha l'amulette. Il se pencha pour reprendre le talisman, il était à nouveau frais. Il le contempla d'un air songeur puis le remit dans son pantalon. Belle leçon de moralité, Hermione, merci !, se dit-il avec autodérision, si vous ne voulez pas flamber comme une torche, dites toujours la vérité ! 

Il se rassit sur le lit et ouvrit la seconde missive, elle venait de Hagrid :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Madame Maxime et avec moi et elle te dit joyeux anniversaire. Comme on a pas tous les jours 16  ans, nous t'envoyons un petit cadeau qui marquera ce jour._

_A bientôt à Poudlard._

Hagrid 

Harry prit le deuxième colis, vaguement inquiet. Il connaissait son ami, et il ne partageait pas son goût pour les créatures les plus horribles qui soient. Il découvrit, avec soulagement, qu'il contenait un livre non seulement inoffensif mais au contraire exaltant ! : Comment maîtriser la Passe de Wronski en 20 leçons. Un livre de Quidditch !

Harry était aux anges !

Il feuilleta le livre avec un sourire béat. Sur le papier, un joueur,  juché sur son balai,  lui faisait signe en lui indiquant la marche à suivre étape par étape, afin de réussir cette fameuse Passe de Wronski.

Il rangea son courrier dans le sac, il y glissa également le cadeau des Weasley. Harry secoua la tête, perplexe.

Ses amis croyaient vraiment qu'il deviendrait d'une sensualité débordante en mangeant ces chocolats ? Ou que sa petite amie, si tant est qu'il en ait une un jour, se jette sur lui pour lui arracher tous ses vêtements si elle goûtait une chocogrenouille ? Ses amis se payaient sa tête ! conclut-il, plus amusé qu'agacé de leur blague.

Il s'adossa confortablement à son oreiller, ouvrit son nouveau livre et prit sa première leçon de Quidditch sur papier.

La journée tirait à sa fin, et le jeune sorcier finit par s'assoupir, le livre ouvert, posé sur son torse.

La nuit tomba sur Oslo, les garçons dormaient toujours et Arthur n'avait récolté que de maigres précisions. Il se dit qu'il devrait lui aussi attendre le réveil de Charlie pour connaître les raisons de ce drame.

Il entra dans la chambre que le Centre Médical leur avait fourni pour leur séjour. Molly dormait déjà. Il s'étendit à ses côtés. Les mains derrière la nuque, il réfléchit à cette journée riche en événements. 

Le sort de Charlie était entre leurs mains, la vitalité de Ron et sa bonne santé suffirait, il en était certain. Ensuite, un foyer chaleureux et l'amour de toute la famille le guérirait au moins aussi bien que des potions. 

Mais Kiara ? Le traitement de Harry serait-il efficace ? Il avait l'air convaincu. Et ensuite, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Il avait discuter de Perceval avec Svenson, son lointain cousin ne pourrait plus assurer l'éducation de sa fille, c'était plus que certain. Son choc à la tête semblait lui avoir faire perdre ses facultés mentales. 

De plus, utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques quand on avait perdu la boule pouvait se révéler fort dangereux. Personne ne prendrait le risque de le laisser retourner chez lui. Il séjournerait donc dans un centre spécialisé. Et Kiara, qui n'avait pas d'autre famille, serait placée dans un…    

Pas d'autre famille ? Arthur Weasley, tu es un imbécile ! se morigéna-t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main. C'est une Weasley, et sa famille, c'est nous. Nous l'accueillerons au Terrier. Je suis sûr que Molly sera ravie d'avoir une fille supplémentaire.

Il sourit dans le noir. Il enlaça sa femme et s'endormit paisiblement.

L'aube pointait à peine, que Harry se réveillait. Le match de Quidditch qu'il avait disputé toute la nuit emplissait encore sa tête. Il se redressa sur son séant, rattrapa le livre qui glissait au sol et ajusta ses lunettes.  Ron et lui avaient dormi dans la chambre occupée par Charlie et Kiara. Il se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

La lumière était encore faible, mais il vit nettement que les plaies s'étaient refermées et commençaient à cicatriser. Ce qu'il remarqua également c'est que même les cheveux emmêlés et le teint blafard, elle était drôlement jolie, les traits de son visage étaient harmonieux.  Très content de lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il contourna le lit et examina Charlie. Lui aussi semblait moins pâle. N'y tenant plus, il secoua Ron.

- Eh, Ron ! Lève-toi !

Ron ouvrit les yeux , regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris, puis semblant se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait là, sauta au bas du lit.

- Regarde, Ron, ton frère va mieux.

- C'est vrai ! C'est génial ! Je vais chercher mes parents, dit-il en se ruant sur la porte, puis comme stoppé dans son élan, il se retourna vers Harry pour lui demander :

- Au fait, où sont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas mais demande à l'infirmière, elle saura sûrement.

Ron sourit de la logique imparable de son meilleur ami et courut dans le couloir, à la recherche de l'aide-soignante.

Il faillit la percuter au détour d'un couloir, s'excusa et lui demanda où il pouvait trouver ses parents. Elle lui indiqua le chemin et il repartit en toute hâte.

Planté devant la porte, il reprit son souffle, et frappa en criant :

- Maman, papa, c'est Charlie !!

Molly sursauta en entendant la voix de son fils et se précipita sur la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à toute volée.

- Ron ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ! 

- Oui, ça marche, Charlie guérit !

- C'est merveilleux ! J'arrive avec ton père dans un instant.

Le soleil entrait dans la chambre des blessés, lorsque les Weasley y pénétrèrent. Le Professeur Svensen avait terminé d'examiner Charlie et s'attardait au chevet de Kiara. Il recommençait son auscultation pour la troisième fois. Harry trépignait d'impatience. Il n'était pas docteur mais on voyait clairement que la jeune fille allait bien mieux.

- Jeune Potter, je n'y croyait pas trop, mais vous aviez  raison. C'est extraordinaire. Les blessures de Kiara se referment, certaines ne sont déjà plus que des cicatrices, d'autres lésions ont disparu spontanément.

Il resta un instant silencieux, hochant pensivement la tête. 

- Des larmes phénix, avez-vous dit ? Versées sur une de vos blessures ? Donc, mélangées à votre sang ? Harry confirma explication et Svenson poursuivit son raisonnement :

-  C'est vrai que c'est un noble animal dont nous ignorons l'étendue des pouvoirs magiques. Ce pouvoir ira-t-il jusqu'à la sortir de son coma ? Nous verrons bien. Harry, vous pouvez vous préparer pour une seconde transfusion.

Harry s'installa confortablement sur la chaise, releva sa manche et attendit l'infirmière. Arthur Weasley, qui avait entendu la conversation, s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry. Nous sommes fiers de toi. Charlie est sorti d'affaire et je suis persuadé qu'il en sera de même pour Kiara.

Madame Weasley et Ron lui adressèrent un sourire confiant.

On entendit un froissement de draps, puis un gémissement sourd. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond, vers Charlie. Il se réveillait enfin. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regarda autour de lui, grimaça en tentent de se redresser puis finalement renonça. Son corps refusait cet effort.

- Maman, papa, Ron, vous êtes là. Sa voix n'était qu'un vague croassement. Sa mère lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- Et Kiara ? articula-t-il encore péniblement. Kiara s'en est sortie ? Et Perceval ? Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Calme-toi, mon garçon. Non, Perceval n'est pas mort. Nous allons répondre à tes questions du mieux que nous pourrons. Regarde, Kiara est dans le lit voisin.

Charlie suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait son père. Yana avait l'air de  dormir, une perfusion sortait de son bras, cette dernière reliée par un petit tuyau au jeune homme assis à ses côtés, celui-ci le regardait en souriant. 

Malgré son état, et bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais rencontré personnellement, Charlie reconnut, immédiatement, le meilleur ami de son petit frère : les cheveux sombres en bataille, le regard vert derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, et la cicatrice partiellement dissimulée sous sa frange ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Harry Potter !

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main du mieux qu'il pût.

- Salut, Harry ! Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Harry prit la main de Charlie dans la sienne, la serra amicalement et lui répondit :

- Salut, Charlie ! Je suis content de voir que tu es bientôt sur pieds.

- Et Kiara ? Tu lui donnes ton sang ? Comment va-t-elle ? Il faut la guérir coûte que coûte ! Elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne !

Cette remarque provoqua la stupeur générale.

Puis tout le monde parla en même temps. Les questions fusèrent de toutes parts. Arthur décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Allons, allons, un peu de calme, s'il vous plait. Et quand le silence se fit, il poursuivit : 

- Charlie, es-tu en état de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, je crois.

Avec l'aide de sa mère et de Ron, il se cala contre son oreiller et commença le récit de la tragique expédition.

- J' avais décidé de faire un crochet par la Norvège pendant mes vacances avant de rejoindre la Roumanie. Papa m'avait parlé de ce cousin qui avait la même passion que moi, les dragons. Je me suis donc rendu chez Perceval Weasley qui est bien connu de la région. Il observe depuis quelques mois une colonie de Norvégiens à crêtes rouges avec sa fille Kiara.

- Tout le monde l'apprécie car c'est une sorcière très douée, elle connaît la préparation de nombreuses potions et soigne aussi les créatures magiques qu'elle peut rencontrer dans les montagnes. Perceval m'a expliqué qu'un jour sa fille soignait un hypogriffe blessé à l'aile, une fois guéri, il est venu régulièrement afin qu'elle puisse le monter. Kiara l'a baptisé Orion. C'est du ciel qu'elle a repéré la colonie de dragons. Les hypogriffes sont des animaux qu'il faut traiter avec beaucoup d'égards, et Kiara est parfaitement dans son élément. C'est ainsi que débuta la collaboration entre les hypogriffes et nos cousins Weasley. Orion et ses congénères, montés par Perceval et sa fille peuvent approcher les Norvégiens de très près   de beaucoup plus près que nous le faisons en Roumanie. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à participer à une expédition. 

- Perceval m'a présenté à son hypogriffe car je montais avec lui. Kiara et Orion ont une relation très particulière et je crois qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité me sentir sur son dos. 

- Nous nous sommes donc envolés, nous avons survolé le nid qu'ils étudiaient depuis des semaines et là, un énorme mâle, nouveau dans la colonie, nous a attaqué. Le dragon à crêtes rouges s'est redressé en rugissant, fou de colère. Kiara, qui était derrière nous a crié de revenir mais notre hypogriffe, sans doute trop alourdi, n'a pu modifier sa trajectoire et éviter le jet de flammes. Les ailes brûlées, il a piqué vers la falaise. 

- Perceval s'est agrippé du mieux qu'il pouvait mais trop déséquilibré, il a lâché prise et il est tombé. L'hypogriffe a chuté sur un terrain herbeux et s'est écrasé au sol en me projetant à terre. J'étais déjà à demi-mort quand le Norvégien est revenu pour tenter de me déchiqueter avec ses pattes. Là, j'ai vu Kiara qui le survolait en hurlant, essayant de détourner son attention. La queue du dragon a fendu l'air,  fauchant Orion en plein vol. Il est tombé comme une pierre entre les pieds du Norvégien. Alors qu'il allait nous écraser sans pitié, Kiara, plus morte que vive, a levé sa baguette et crié : _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_

Charlie reprit son souffle et but un peu d'eau.

- Après, je ne sais plus, je me suis évanoui. Je ne sais pas qui nous a trouvé, ni comment nous sommes arrivés là. Je sais juste que je me suis réveillé ce matin et que vous étiez tous là, conclut-il, la voix tremblante de revivre les événements qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie.

Il y eu un bruit de sanglot étouffé derrière Harry. Tout à l'écoute de Charlie, personne n'avait vu Kiara se réveiller à son tour. Entendre de vive voix le déroulement des événements l'avait sortie de son coma. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et termina le récit de l'accident, d'une voix rauque :

- J'ai crié plusieurs fois _Stupéfix_ ! Mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas, il a foncé sur nous alors j'ai hurlé : _Impedimienta_ ! Pour le ralentir, mais c'est resté sans effet. Le Norvégien s'est posé sur le bord de la falaise, prêt à nous broyer avec ses griffes, alors j'ai levé une dernière fois ma baguette et j'ai lancé : _Avada Kedavra_ !

Il y eu un hoquet de surprise général mais Kiara n'y prit pas garde et poursuivit :

-    Il y a eu un éclair vert et la seconde d'après, le dragon était  mort. 

- Après… Après, j'ai appelé Orion qui, bien que mortellement atteint, s'est traîné jusqu'à nous. J'ai utilisé le sort de _Mobilicorpus _ pour hisser Charlie sur son dos, j'ignore où j'ai trouvé la force d'y monter à mon tour. Ensuite, j'ai perdu connaissance. Orion a dû nous déposer non loin de là et rassembler ses dernières forces pour aller mourir loin des regards.

Puis, semblant chercher une autre personne dans la chambre, elle se redressa d'un coup, affolée :

- Où est papa ? Il n'est pas… 

- Non, non, il est dans une autre aile de l'hôpital. Son état n'est pas… comme le vôtre.

- Ce qui signifie ? Parlez, je vous en prie, je préfère savoir ! le pressa-t-elle

- Eh bien, dit Arthur, en se raclant la gorge, ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais… La blessure qu'il a reçue… sur le crâne… euh… a laissé des traces… Le professeur Svensen ne sait pas pour combien de temps, mais Perceval n'a plus toute sa raison. Il doit être surveillé constamment car il pourrait… se mettre en danger s'il voulait utiliser la magie. 

- Je veux le voir ! Maintenant ! 

Elle tenta de se lever, mais Arthur fut plus rapide, il l'a prit par les épaules et la repoussa doucement mais fermement contre son oreiller.

- Allons, allons, mon petit. Tu n'es pas en état. Perceval n'a, miraculeusement, que peu de lésions et sa vie n'est pas menacée, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu dois d'abord reprendre des forces grâce aux potions de l'infirmière, ensuite, seulement, tu pourras le voir.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Chacun mesurait pleinement l'étendue de son chagrin.

Bien que mourant d'envie de lui poser mille questions sur son accident, les Weasley se turent,  respectant son silence.

Le Professeur Svensen leur annonça que Charlie serait transféré dans la chambre voisine, ils quittèrent la pièce en poussant le lit à roulettes. 

Pour Harry, toujours relié à Kiara par le tube de transfusion,  la grande interrogation était : comment une sorcière aussi jeune pouvait jeter le sortilège _Avada Kedavra_ !

Car une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas menti ! Le talisman de sincérité était resté froid pendant qu'elle parlait. Il y avait tant de points à éclaircir que sa tête lui tournait.

Lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son bras, il sursauta. L'infirmière enleva le papillon et appliqua un onguent qui ferma le trou de la seringue immédiatement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction de Kiara. 

L'aide-soignante l'avait soigneusement examinée, le bilan s'avérait plutôt positif. La guérison physique était proche, quant au moral, elle ne se faisait aucun souci, les jeunes avaient une faculté de récupération étonnante. Avec sa famille et des amis, le traumatisme serait vite oublié

- Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous laisse faire connaissance avec ce jeune homme. Si vous êtes parmi nous, si rapidement, c'est grâce à lui. Je reviens dans un moment vous apporter à manger.

Elle quitta la pièce, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Harry était soulagé car l'explication de sa présence aux côtés de Kiara n'était pas simple à formuler si on ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Il aurait été très mal à l'aise si l'infirmière avait dit « voilà ! C'est le célèbre Harry Potter, vous le reconnaissez ! Celui qui a terrassé vous-savez-qui ! Il vous a sauvé d'une mort certaine ! »

Le jeune sorcier se leva, tourna sa chaise pour se trouver face à elle.

Kiara le regardait s'installer en silence. Quand il prit place, elle lui tendit la main et lui sourit :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Kiara Weasley, je n'ai encore pas très bien compris le pourquoi du comment mais, si je suis là grâce à toi, merci. Quoique tu ais fait, merci.

Il tendit la sienne en la regardant franchement. 

Il resta figé dans son mouvement. Sa pâleur faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient d'une extraordinaire nuance de bleu foncé et les bords de l'iris étaient dorés. « On dirait des plumes de jobarille » pensa-t-il aussitôt. 

Puis, très embarrassé, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours sa main devant lui et qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs secondes.

Elle se méprit sur la raison de son silence et son sourire s'effaça.

- Je dois être horrible pour que tu en restes sans voix.

Harry s'empressa de la contredire :

- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire, je…

- Je préfère voir par moi-même, le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un petit miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo, elle tendit les doigts dans sa direction et dit :

- _Attractio_ ! 

Le miroir se détacha du mur et atterrit directement dans sa main.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, comme prête à tout, puis elle le porta au niveau du visage. Elle se regarda longuement, examina les fines cicatrices qui ne se remarquaient déjà plus. Elle se dit que finalement, elle ne porterai presque aucune séquelle de ce drame.  

Lorsque Kiara souleva sa frange, Harry retint son souffle en pensant à sa réaction, mais son expression fut plus intriguée qu'horrifiée.

Son index suivit le zigzag de la plaie, qui étrangement, ne semblait pas vouloir guérir rapidement, encore moins disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Elle reposa le miroir, en proie à la plus grande perplexité. Pensive, elle promena  son regard bleu dans la chambre, comme si la réponse qu'elle cherchait se trouvait là. Puis Harry apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il était toujours assis, ne sachant comment réagir. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle était bien plus jolie que la plupart les filles qu'il connaissait quand elle éclata de rire.

Il se dit que non, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la gent féminine. Elle le regardait maintenant, l'air ironique.

- Voilà une cicatrice qui va faire de l'ombre à Harry Potter, tu ne penses pas ? Montre la tienne pour voir ! le défia-t-elle

Harry éclata de rire à son tour. Une fois calmé, il écarta ses cheveux pour lui montrer l'éclair qui zébrait son front.

- C'est bien moi, reconnut-il, penaud. Mais comment…

- Tu sais, nous sommes abonnés à « La Gazette du Sorcier » et nous avons  beaucoup commenté ce qui se passe à Poudlard depuis 5 ans. De plus, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en photo.

Harry eut une moue contrariée.

- On a beaucoup exagéré certains événements, tout n'est pas vrai.

- Tu parles de Rita Skeeter ? Je veux bien te croire. Mais gagner contre un Magyar à pointes, ce n'était pas rien ! Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de curiosité. C'était comment ? 

- J'ai eu la chance d'en ressortir vivant, mais dans la dernière épreuve de la Coupe des 3 Sorciers, un élève de Gryffondor, Cédric Diggory, est mort, tué par Voldemort !

Ses yeux verts étincelèrent de colère à ce souvenir.

- Je te demande pardon, je peux difficilement contenir mon enthousiasme quand on parle de dragons. Je suis au courant pour ton camarade, c'était relaté dans la Gazette.  

Elle le regarda attentivement, sans rien dire. Le jeune Potter se sentit rougir, bien qu'il n'en connût pas la raison. Ce qui ne l'embarrassa que davantage.

- C'est Voldemort qui t'a fait cette cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ?  Tu as mal quelquefois ?

Harry fut à peine surpris qu'elle appelle Voldemort par son nom. 

- Non, non, pas trop souvent. Puis se rappelant l'amulette dans sa poche, il rectifia : en fait, si. Elle me… brûle… quand je vois… Voldemort… en rêve ou en vrai… conclut-il sombrement.

Harry, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier, était surpris de ce qu'il lui révélait. 

Elle posa une main compatissante sur la sienne. 

- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

Il se dit que ses yeux à la couleur si semblable aux plumes de jobarille devaient avoir le même pouvoir. Quand elle le regardait ainsi, il se sentait prêt à lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- J'étais encore un bébé mais on m'a dit que Voldemort avait tué mon père et ma mère en leur jetant le sortilège impardonnable _Avada Kedavra_ puis quand il a essayé sur moi, le sort a, en quelque sorte, rebondit et s'est retourné contre lui. Je suis vivant mais je porte cette marque à jamais.

Kiara caressa sa blessure machinalement et répéta :

- Je suis vivante et je porte cette marque à jamais. 

- Mais, le sort n'a pas rebondit sur toi !

- C'est vrai, mais quand j'ai jeté le sort _Avada Kedavra_, le dragon est mort sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il basculerait de la falaise mais il est tombé sur le côté, et dans sa chute, l'extrémité de sa queue m'a frappé le visage. Les crêtes rouges sont disposés en zigzag exactement comme cette marque.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi, cette plaie ne disparaîtra pas.

- Je crois que si. Le dragon m'a blessé post mortem, il m'a marquée en retour. _Avada Kedavra_ est un sortilège impardonnable envers les humains mais ceci nous prouve qu'il n'est pas anodin envers les créatures magiques. Je ne l'ai pas jeté par cruauté mais pour sauver nos vies mais il y a un prix à tout.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as raison, c'est une théorie que je n'avais pas envisagée. Et l'idée que tout se paie un jour a le mérite de nous faire espérer que Voldemort sera puni pour ses crimes.

Ils méditèrent sur cette conclusion optimiste quelques instants, puis Kiara tenta de reprendre une conversation plus légère :

- Bon, passons à des événements moins dramatiques mais néanmoins concrets : que fait le beau, le célèbre, le charismatique Harry Potter dans ma chambre ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne suis pas… commença-t-il exaspéré puis se tut quand il vit qu'elle plaisantait.

- Un peu chatouilleux, le grand sorcier, hein ?

- Non, mais à la longue, ça agace.

- Je veux bien te croire. Puis ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle rajouta innocemment :

- Tu crois que Rita Skeeter nous prendra en photo ?

Là, Harry éclata franchement de rire. Il était en train de se dire que Kiara Weasley avait l'humour vif et mordant qui caractérisait son ami Ron. Elle le fit revenir sur terre en claquant des doigts.

- Allo, allo, Potter, tu es avec moi ? Tu étais sur quelle planète ? 

    -   Je suis avec toi, sur Terre, lui confirma-t-il en souriant

- J'en suis heureuse, Potter. Au fait, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

- Eh, bien, on est le 1er août.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient quand elle dit mystérieusement :

- Alors, je crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, Harry ne bougea pas quand elle se pencha vers lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bon anniversaire, Potter !

Le jeune homme rougit sous le coup de l'émotion.

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle se crut obligée de se justifier :

- Ta date de naissance figurait dans un article de la Gazette… tu n'est pas né le 31 juillet ?

- Non… enfin, si, si… Harry était trop troublé être plus cohérent.

- Alors, ce baiser n'est volé ! conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

L'infirmière Sirdals entra juste à temps pour dissiper la gêne de Harry. Elle apportait un plateau-repas.

Harry en profita pour s'éclipser, il se dit qu'il était temps de retrouver Ron. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de partager ses coups de cœur, il devait lui dire que sa cousine Kiara était… elle était vraiment…

Au fait, comment la décrirait-il ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Trop de qualificatif pour une seule personne. Autant ne rien dire du tout. Il pensa soudain à la comparaison qu'il avait faite de Ron et de Kiara. Non, finalement, il ne se ressemblait pas tant que ça.. Jamais Ron ne l' aurait embrasser de la sorte ! ça non ! 

Il porta machinalement les doigts à ses lèvres en repensant au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Si elle prenait des libertés pareilles avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, que se passerait-il s' il lui offrait des chocogrenouilles ?

Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer à la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.__


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : merci pour ton soutien ! ( ton esprit tordu n'est pas mal non plus ! )

**Elsa** : merci, ça fait plaisir. 

**Lunenoire** : merci. Le groupe sanguin universel existe aussi chez les sorciers…

**Melepha** : c'est rien de le dire, attend la suite…

**Anonymoua** : non, le début n'est pas gai, ni gay mais, parfois, ça vaut la peine d'être curieux…

CHAPITRE 3

Harry frappa et entra dans la chambre voisine. Il trouva les Weasley en grande conversation autour du lit de Charlie. Dès que Molly l'aperçut, elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Viens, mon chéri. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué par la transfusion ? Nous allons prendre des nouvelles de Kiara. Nous avons des choses importantes à lui demander.

- Molly, ne t'emballe pas. Elle ne sera peut-être pas d'accord.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Harry, Ron lui expliqua :

- Maman et Papa veulent devenir les tuteurs provisoires de Kiara. Elle vivra avec nous au Terrier et tôt ce matin, ils ont envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour savoir si on pouvait l'admettre à Poudlard.

Kiara ? A Poudlard avec eux ? Il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Mais, d'abord il faut la convaincre que c'est la meilleure solution. Allons lui parler, Arthur. 

- Elle mange, Madame Weasley, et ensuite, je l'ai entendu dire à l'infirmière qu'elle voulait se doucher, la renseigna Harry.

- Quel dommage ! Enfin, en attendant, dis-nous comment tu la trouves, Harry. Parce qu'après Charlie qui nous en a dit le plus grand bien, c'est toi qui lui a parlé le plus longtemps.

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami rougissait légèrement à cette demande. Il posa sur lui un regard inquisiteur et le teint de Harry passa au rouge brique. Ron haussa franchement les sourcils puis un sourire moqueur apparut.

Harry refusa de se laisser démonter et décida de  résumer son entrevue à l'essentiel.

- Nous avons un parlé de l'accident, du sortilège _Avada Kedavra_, et de Vold… euh… Vous-savez-qui.

La petite voix qui l'énervait tant se réveilla soudain. L'essentiel ? Vraiment ?

- Tu as parlé de Tu-sais-qui avec Kiara ? En voilà une drôle de conversation pour des jeunes de votre âge. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui m'étonnera toujours. Mais d'un autre côté, jeter ce sort avec succès, alors qu'elle ne fréquente pas de collège… Ses talents de sorcellerie doivent être considérables.

- Elle n'est pas à l'école ? s'étonna Ron. Coool…

- Où a-t-elle appris ce qu'elle sait ? l'interrompit son ami.

Charlie, qui suivait la conversation en silence, leur communiqua ce qu'il savait :

- Perceval est un érudit qui connaît toutes les matières à étudier. Sa passion pour les dragons n'est que relativement récente, la botanique, les potions magiques, les transformations n'ont aucun secret pour lui. Il les a transmis à sa fille. Perceval m'a dit, en riant, que la seule matière qu'il ne pourrait lui apprendre était le Quidditch, car il se faisait trop vieux pour ce sport.

- Je pense que Harry serait parfait pour lui apprendre les bases.

Ron avait lâché ce commentaire d'un ton badin et tous hochèrent la tête pour signifier que c'était une bonne idée.

Comme son ami restait muet, il lui donna discrètement un coup de coude dans les côtes , lui glissa dans l'oreille, en insistant lourdement :

- Tu es d'accord pour des leçons particulières, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! lui répondit Harry, les dents serrées.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, on en reparlera, sois-en certain.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec le repas du convalescent. Elle pria tout le monde de sortir, Charlie avait besoin de calme, c'était la clé de sa guérison. Les Weasley s'inclinèrent de bon gré, ils avaient faim aussi. Ils quittèrent la pièce, suivi de Harry, soulagé de ne plus répondre à Ron. Pour l'instant, du moins !

Ron attendit la fin du repas pour contre-attaquer. Dès qu'il referma la porte de la chambre qu'on leur avait allouée pour leur séjour, il se tourna vers son ami les bras croisés, l'air fermement décidé à obtenir des réponses.

- Alors, Harry, si tu racontais à ton vieux copain Ron ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre de ma cousine Kiara, alors que tu étais seul avec elle ? Mmmm ?

- Je l'ai dis à ta mère, on a parlé de tu-sais-qui et … d'autres choses.

Il termina sa phrase en étant soudain follement intéressé par le motif du tapis.

- Tu n'oserais pas te foutre de moi, par hasard ?

Harry protesta mollement pour la forme et sentit le talisman chauffer dans sa poche. Ron continua, sans paraître remarquer ses dénégations.

- Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce le nom de Kiara, tu es rouge comme une tomate ! Alors, je te le demande à nouveau, que s'est-il passé ? Tu l'as vue sous la douche ou quoi ?

- T'es pas un peu cinglé ?! s'offusqua Harry.

Devant l'air sincère de son ami, Ron s'excusa platement.

- Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas te choquer. Mais je me suis dis qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose d'important pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Harry ne résista pas longtemps devant l'air contrit de Ron.

- Bon, je vais te le dire. On a parlé de Tu-sais-qui comme je l'ai dit à ta mère, puis on a changé de sujet. Elle est marrante, tu sais. Elle est vive et elle a l'humour caustique des Weasley.

Excédé, Ron lui fit signe de passer les détails et d'en venir au fait.

Harry, perturbé par l'impatience de son ami, lâcha sa bombe d'une traite :

- Ellem'aembrassésurlabouche !

- Quoi ??

Le jeune Potter se força à respirer profondément et répéta plus lentement :

- Elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche !

- Quoi ?? Tu lui as donné une chocogrenouille !!?? Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu oserais si vite. Coool !!! Ron ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Mais non ! Mais non ! Pas du tout !! protesta Harry avec véhémence.

Puis sur un ton plus froid :

- T'es vraiment un malade, Ron ! Tu devrais être outré si tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait ça, pas béat d'admiration. C'est quand même un peu dégueulasse comme procédé de lui faire avaler ça dans son dos.

Ron fut un peu rafraîchi par ce commentaire. Mais ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Ben, oui, c'est quand même plus facile par la bouche !

Harry sourit malgré lui, il ne restait jamais fâché contre Ron plus de quelques minutes.

- Mais, alors, pourquoi elle t'a embrassé ?

L'air étonné de Ron n'était pas spécialement un compliment pour Harry. Il s'en rendit compte au moment même où il le disait.

- Enfin, je ne voulais pas dire … que tu n'es pas assez… beau …pour être …La voix de Ron mourut.

Le jeune Potter le laissa s'enliser puis sur un ton vengeur demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? 

- Je voulais dire, pourquoi si vite. Vous vous connaissez à peine…

- Eh bien, figure-toi qu'elle m'a embrassé pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

- Sur la bouche ? répéta Ron

- Sur la bouche, lui confirma Harry.

- C'est un peu familier, non ?

- J'ai trouvé aussi, mais c'était si spontané ! 

- Elle sait qui tu es ? demanda le jeune Weasley, méfiant.

- Oui, elle m'a reconnu d'après les photos de la Gazette mais…

- Moi, je crois qu'elle t'a embrassé pour ajouter ton célèbre nom à son tableau de chasse, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Son tableau de chasse ? Ron, tu y vas un peu fort. Je ne te trouve pas très charitable envers ta cousine.

Là, le ton de Ron devint franchement mordant :

- D'abord, c'est une très lointaine cousine et je te signale que je la connais nettement moins bien que toi. Je dirais même que vous en êtes à  un degré d'intimité rarement atteint en si peu de temps. Un vrai record ! Peut-être que c'est plus facile avec les… étrangers… conclut-il amèrement.

Harry finit par comprendre ce qui chiffonnait son ami. Il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le lit. Il demanda à Ron d'en faire autant.

- Donc, Hermione t'a écrit de Bulgarie, tu es fâché contre elle et c'est moi qui en fait les frais. 

- Comment tu sais…

- Ron, tu me fais une scène de jalousie insensée sur quelque chose qui finalement ne te regarde pas et maintenant, cette tirade sur les étrangers. Je te connais, tu es comme mon frère. On lit en toi comme un livre ouvert. Tu as reçu ton hibou tout à l'heure ? Je m'en serai aperçu plus vite si ta lointaine cousine ne m'avait pas… distrait.

Ron sourit, son ami était là. Harry chercha soigneusement ses mots pour ce qui allait suivre :

- Ron, tu sais que je ne m'en suis jamais mêlé, et je suis très mal placé pour te donner des conseils, mais je vois que tu es malheureux. Si tu tiens à Hermione, non, non, ne proteste pas, fais-le lui comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sinon elle ira chercher ailleurs, en Bulgarie par exemple, ce que tu ne lui donnes pas.

Ron médita un instant sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse puis sa bonne humeur revenue, lança innocemment :

- Dis, Harry, tu crois que Hermione aime le chocolat ?

Il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure pour toute réponse.

- Allez, sors ton échiquier et donne-moi une leçon, ça te remontera le moral.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, lorsque le hibou Grand Duc frappa la vitre de la chambre des Weasley. Molly s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau vola jusqu'à la table de chevet, replia ses ailes et tendit la patte, un parchemin y était soigneusement attaché.

- La réponse de Dumbledore ! s'écria Molly.

Arthur sourit avec indulgence devant l'impatience de sa femme.

Il prit la lettre tout en déposant quelques boulettes d'insectes séchés sur la table à l'intention du volatile qui s'en empara goulûment.

_Mon cher Weasley,_

_Si votre premier courrier m'a inquiété, le second m'a rassuré. Je suis ravi que Charlie et Kiara  se portent mieux, quant à votre cousin Perceval, ce que vous me décrivez n'est pas réjouissant,  peut-être pourra-t-il terminer sa convalescence à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste ?_

_Votre demande de tutelle est tout à fait légitime et il va sans dire que nous l'acceptons à Poudlard,  si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Le Choixpeau lui indiquera sa maison. Nous ferons une cérémonie de répartition dans mon bureau si elle n'est pas présente le 1er septembre._

_Dans l'attente de vos nouvelles,_

_Bien à vous_

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore_

Arthur replia la lettre, ravi du contenu et serra sa femme dans ses bras.

- Allons avertir les garçons ! Je suis tellement contente !

- Je vais les chercher.

Monsieur Weasley se rendit dans la chambre qu'on avait prêtée à Ron et Harry. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva son fils et son ami couchés par terre, face à face, un échiquier sorcier  posé entre eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la partie et constata, une fois n'est pas coutume, que Harry était en mauvaise posture. Le coup suivant de Ron confirma son jugement.

- Echec et mat ! 

Dépité, Harry coucha son roi. Il soupira de frustration en se levant.

- Je ne te battrai jamais, déclara-t-il, fataliste.

- Mais si, mais si. Tu y arriveras un jour, tu verras. Ron lui jeta un regard en coin puis ajouta : quand tu auras soixante-dix ans ! Il éclata d'un rire gentiment moqueur.  

- Peut-être que si je te jette un sort d'oubliettes, tu ne sauras plus jouer… et je pourrai gagner au moins une fois…

Ron, toujours souriant devant la fausse menace de son ami, se tourna vers son père, interrogatif.

- Nous avons reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, il est d'accord pour Poudlard, maintenant il faut convaincre Kiara.

- Me convaincre de quoi ?

- … 

La porte était resté entrouverte et personne n'avait entendu Kiara s'approcher. Elle se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, en pyjama et peignoir, ses longs cheveux noirs lavés et brossés, son regard brillait de curiosité. Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle lui sourit. Elle était vraiment belle. 

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, je faisais quelques pas dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu un éclat de rire…puis mon nom…

- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, entre. Arthur s'effaça pour la laisser passer. C'est moi qui te présente mes excuses, nous parlions effectivement de toi, alors que tu n'étais pas présente. Ce n'est pas très poli.

- Ce n'est pas grave et j'imagine que ça va arriver encore très souvent maintenant.

Elle souleva sa frange pour appuyer ses dires et lui montra la cicatrice que ses cheveux cachaient. Ella avait la peau très claire, la marque encore rouge et sensible ressortait comme imprimée au fer.

- Wouah !

Le commentaire de Ron fit sourire Harry, il décrivait finalement assez bien sa cousine. Ron ouvrait de grands yeux, elle était fantastique mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui ajoutait à son charme. Kiara se tourna vers lui.

- Toi, tu es Ron. Ron hocha la tête. Charlie nous a montré des photos de ses parents et de ses frères et de sa petite sœur Ginny.

- Et vous êtes Arthur, le père de Charlie.

- Et bien sûr, vous êtes la mère de Ron, Molly.

Madame Weasley, lassée d'attendre le retour de son mari, les avait rejoints.

- Oh, ma chérie, je suis si contente de te voir rétablie. Molly la serra dans ses bras avec effusion, sous l'œil amusé des autres.

Ron donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry et lui glissa discrètement :

- Je crois que maman a trouvé une autre victime.

- C'est aussi mon avis.

- Laisse-moi te regarder, tu es magnifique, et ses yeux, Arthur, a-t-on déjà vu des yeux comme les siens ?

Kiara supportait stoïquement d'être détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle lança une œillade complice aux garçons, qui comprirent qu'elle avait surpris leur commentaire.

- Ma chérie, assieds-toi, tu dois te reposer. Nous souhaiterions te parler.

Molly s'installa sur une chaise face au lit. Elle prit une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et se lança :

- J'aimerai te poser quelques questions, tu veux bien ?

Devant le consentement de Kiara, elle poursuivit :

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'aurai 16 ans au mois de novembre, le 7.

- As-tu de la famille proche ?

- Non, Papa m'élevait seul.

- Pardonne-moi mais… Molly ne savait comment poser sa question avec tact. Ta mère…

- Ma mère est décédée quelques mois après ma naissance.

- Oh, je suis désolée, mon petit. 

- Papa savait qu'elle était malade, alors, pour que je me souvienne d'elle, il a pris des centaines de photos, avant, pendant et après ma naissance. 

- Perceval s'est marié en toute discrétion, nous n'en avons jamais rien su.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il faut dire que maman était enceinte…

- Ben, ils étaient plutôt pressés ! Ron se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait parler à voix haute.

- Ronald Weasley ! 

- Pardon maman ! 

- Comment s'appelait ta mère, ma chérie ?

- Elle se nommait Kathy Rowling Weasley

- Ma chérie, nous avons parlé de ton père avec le Professeur Svensen, et les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Il devra rester à l'hôpital pour une longue période, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il n'as plus toute sa tête et ne peut plus s'occuper de ton éducation. Et puis, il semblerait que ton père ne se rappelle pas de l'accident. Mon Dieu, quelle tragédie !

Molly s'essuya le coin des yeux en reniflant, se reprit et poursuivit : 

- Ce que nous voulons te dire, c'est que nous souhaitons t'accueillir dans notre famille. Tu vivrais avec nous et tu pourrais suivre des études à Poudlard. Nous ne voulions rien te promettre avant d'être sûrs, alors nous nous sommes renseignés auprès du directeur, le Professeur Dumbldore. Il est d'accord, si tu acceptes de venir chez nous, bien entendu. Il va sans dire que nous respecterons ton choix. Si tu t'inquiètes de laisser ton père ici, il pourra être admis à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, tu le verrais pendant les vacances.

Kiara  les regardait, tour à tour, ne sachant trop que dire. 

Madame Weasley la dévisageait, anxieuse, avide d'une réponse. 

- Euh… c'est assez inattendu, je dois l'avouer. Mais depuis mon réveil, je ne me suis pas trop posée de questions sur ma vie future.

- Donc, j'ai le choix entre venir chez vous comme vous me le proposez si généreusement ou être placée dans une famille d'accueil ? 

Elle se leva d'un bond pour entourer Molly de ses bras.

- Molly, vous êtes une femme merveilleuse, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis fille unique, je ne connais pas les familles nombreuses, mais je suis sûre que ça va beaucoup me plaire, je ne connais pas non plus les collèges anglais, ni leur discipline mais je connais déjà deux élèves ! Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? Bien sûr que j'accepte !! Merci Molly !! Merci Arthur !! Et merci d'avoir pensé à papa, je suis sûre qu'il sera très bien soigné à Ste-Mangouste.

Molly s'épongea délicatement les yeux et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle se leva pour étreindre son mari et l'embrasser fougueusement. Après tout, l'idée venait de lui.

- Maman, tu te donnes en spectacle !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Bon, les enfants, j'envoie un hibou au Terrier pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Après nous irons manger. Kiara, tu iras chercher tes effets personnels demain, tu prendras tout le temps qu'il te faut pour trier les parchemins de ton père, s'il ne peut plus gérer ses affaires, il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Je pense qu'il faudrait séparer le courrier personnel du reste, mais c'est un travail ardu, tu peux aussi les prendre avec toi et les classer plus tard. Comme tu préfères.

- Je crois que je vais tout emporter, si vous avez la place au Terrier…

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Viens, Molly, on va voir comment se porte Charlie.

Arthur prit sa femme par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

- J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Potter,  Ron, ça vous dirait de m'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, j'en serai ravi, répondit Harry avec empressement

- Merci, Potter.

Ron les regarda alternativement, puis prit un air ennuyé

- Tu as vraiment besoin de deux personnes ? Je crois que Harry fera très bien l'affaire.

Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais Ron n'en tint, évidemment, pas compte.

- Il est plus costaud qu'il n'en a l'air et puis avec de sort de « _Reducto_ » tout sera facile à transporter. Pas vrai ? …Potter ?

- Tu crois qu'on y arrivera à deux, Potter ? 

- Je penses que oui, lui répondit Harry, un peu crispé.

- Bien, je vous laisse manger. Je vais prendre des nouvelles de papa. Après, je retournerai dans ma chambre me reposer pour être en forme demain. Bon appétit et bonne nuit.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Harry se tourna vers Ron, furieux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Je devrai te remercier ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Je te case un tête à tête avec une fille canon et tu n'as rien à me dire !?

- MELE-TOI DE TES OIGNONS !!!

- Est-ce que le Grand Harry Potter aurait la trouille d'un rencard ?

- Ne m'appelle PAS comme ça, je n'ai PAS la trouille et ce n'est PAS un rencard !!

- Alors, où est le problème ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

Harry se renfrogna et enfonça les poings dans ses poches. Il poussa un cri de douleur et retira sa main immédiatement. Le talisman était brûlant.

- Oh ! Bon sang ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !!  Saleté de machin !!

Ron, même s'il  ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, rit aux éclats. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami sortir de ses gongs pareillement. Il devait être sacrément mordu pour réagir de la sorte. 

Il riait encore quand il sortit rejoindre ses parents. Harry avait refusé de l'accompagner, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Parti depuis quelques secondes à peine, Ron revint sur ses pas, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il regarda Harry couché sur son lit, les yeux au plafond.

- Eh ! Potter ! N'oublie pas de lui souhaiter bonne nuit ! Il appuya sa remarque d'une mimique suggestive.

Il referma le battant une fraction de seconde avant une chaussure de sport lancée rageusement ne s'écrase contre la porte.

Kiara ne dormit pas très bien, cette nuit-là. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. 

La première était qu'on ne lui avait pas encore permis de voir son père, elle en était triste mais comprenait les arguments médicaux du Professeur Svensen. Ce qu'elle comprenait moins, en revanche, c'était les éclats de voix parvenus jusqu'à sa chambre. 

Les deux garçons se disputaient et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était responsable de cette altercation.

Elle passa en revue ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire qui les ait perturbés au point de se fâcher à cause d'elle. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis en vint à la conclusion que le baiser était responsable de tout ça. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils, signe chez elle, d'une vive contrariété. Elle l'avait embrassé… comme ça ! Spontanément ! Sans se poser de questions !

« C'est bien le problème, ma fille, tu ne réfléchis jamais ! »

La petite voix de sa conscience venait de la rappeler à l'ordre.

- Eh ! tu y vas un peu fort ! Je suis une sorcière très appliquée ! s'offusqua Kiara.

« C'est vrai, mais quand il s'agit de tes rapports avec tes semblables, tu es trop impulsive ! Que crois-tu que le jeune Potter va penser de toi ? Que tu es une fille légère ! »

- Il n'oserait pas ! s'indigna-t-elle

« Alors, donne-lui de bonnes raisons de penser que tu ne te jettes pas au cou du premier venu ! »

Kiara poussa un profond soupir, elle devait brider son instinct naturel si elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Se montrer amicale mais pas trop chaleureuse. Bref, le traiter en grand frère comme je le ferai naturellement avec Ron. Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration.

- Mais, je n'ai pas du tout envie de le traiter en frère !

« Eh bien fais un effort, ma fille ! conclut fermement la voix dans sa tête. »

Elle se coucha, donna plusieurs coups à son oreiller pour le mettre en forme et tenta de s'endormir. Elle n'y parvint que tard dans la nuit.

Harry, de son côté, ne dormait pas non plus. Ron avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible : il avait la trouille. Il l'avait nié avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, mais l'amulette était là pour lui prouver son manque de sincérité. 

Se retrouver seul avec elle, le lendemain, le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Une partie de lui se réjouissait, son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée. Et d'un autre côté, il avait un nœud à l'estomac. 

Il n'était pas très doué avec la gent féminine. Il se dit que s'il se mettait à bafouiller lamentablement, son ego ne s'en remettrait jamais. 

Il était timide et ne savait comment répondre à l'exubérance de Kiara. Et puis après tout, son baiser ne signifiait peut-être rien, se dit-il. 

Ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, il se dit qu'il improviserait.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : merci pour ton soutien inconditionnel ! Je t'adore !

**Melepha** : merci, j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur…

**Anonymoua** : merci d'être curieuse et de lire mes chapitres en entier lol. Tu veux que ma fic soit lue par plus de personnes ? C'est gentil ! Il n'est pas interdit de faire de la pub autour de toi…

**Pat06** : contente que ça ta plaise ! Du courage, j'en ai à revendre !

**Ankou** : non, tu ne m'avais jamais reviewer, mais c'est pas grave ! Merci, c'est trop gentil ! Oui, tu as deviné pour le prénom, je trouve qu'il lui va comme un gant. Elle aime que les choses soient « claires ».

**Kaima** : merci pour ton mail. Promis, je lirai la suite…

CHAPITRE 4 

Le lendemain, il prit un solide petit déjeuner en compagnie des Weasley, Ron, assis en face de lui, ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil entendu, Harry lui retournait froidement son regard.

Arthur, étonné par le silence des deux jeunes gens, allait poser une question quand Kiara entra dans le réfectoire qui servait de restaurant.

Elle portait une robe de sorcier noire, un jean et un pull confortable.

Il se leva pour l'accueillir. Elle semblait se diriger vers les garçons pour prendre place, quand soudain elle changea d'avis et vint s'asseoir en bout de table. 

Ron eut l'air surpris et Harry piqua du nez dans son assiette, en rosissant. Arthur regarda attentivement le meilleur ami de son fils, prit un air entendu et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas les interroger. 

- Bonjour à tous ! Charlie vous fait dire qu'il arrive.

- Je vois que tu as l'air en forme, bien qu'encore un peu pâlotte, constata Molly. Tu es déjà prête à partir ?

- L'infirmière Sirdals a eu la gentillesse de m'apporter des habits.

- Ils ne sont pas un peu chaud pour la saison ? s'enquit Ron

- Une fois dans les airs, il fait plutôt frais, tu sais.

- Dans les airs ? Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient parlé en même temps.

- Oui, nous irons en balai. Si Potter est toujours d'accord, bien sûr, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle parlait sur un ton prudent, qui manquait de naturel.

Harry jeta un oeil vers elle, Kiara le dévisageait d'une curieuse façon. C'était à mi-chemin entre l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis et une feinte désinvolture si sa réponse était négative. 

- Je suis toujours d'accord, Weasley, mais je n'ai pas pris mon balai, marmonna-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas non plus. Il est resté à la Tanière. L'hôpital m'a prêté deux Nimbus, ça ira pour toi ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, silencieusement, et replongea dans l'examen attentif de son assiette.

- Mais nous devrons prendre le bus pour sortir de la ville, les Moldus n'aiment pas trop voir des balais volants dans le ciel, expliqua-t-elle, d'un air malicieux qui lui ressemblait plus.

Cette remarque les fit sourire et détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Kiara lança un dernier regard sur Harry, mais ce dernier refusait toujours de croiser le sien. Elle poussa un petit soupir et attaqua ses toasts. L'arrivée de Charlie fit diversion. Chacun s'enquit de sa santé. Il se sentait tout à fait sur pied et avait une faim de loup.

Une fois, son repas avalé, Harry se leva sans dire un mot et partit chercher sa robe de sorcier. Sur le chemin qui menait à sa chambre, il se traita d'imbécile. Kiara était arrivée, souriante, et il avait piqué un fard, ensuite, elle n'avait pas pris place près de lui, et il lui battait froid. 

Décidément, il ne se reconnaissait plus. 

C'était ça tomber amoureux ? Où était donc le sentiment de félicité dont il entendait si souvent parler ? Le bien-être qui vous envahissait devant l'être aimé ? 

Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait nauséeux, son estomac se tordait chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il s'était même fâché avec Ron, leur dispute avait dégénéré comme jamais, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment réconciliés. Sacrifier son amitié pour un sentiment tellement compliqué ? Non merci ! 

Il se dit que dorénavant, il considérerait Kiara comme une… eh bien… ma foi… comme une sœur. Elle allait vivre chez Ron et Ron, c'était son meilleur ami, son frère.

C'était si évident qu'il se demanda vraiment pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé plus tôt. Pleinement satisfait de cette conclusion, somme tout assez logique, Harry se dit qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation.

Il empoigna sa robe de sorcier et sortit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le hall d'entrée, il vit que Kiara l'attendait patiemment, adossée au mur, les deux Nimbus et son sac à dos, à ses pieds. Harry s'approcha en souriant avec naturel, toute gêne envolée.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre, j'espère ?

- Juste à l'heure, Potter ! lui répondit-elle gaiement, trop heureuse de  voir qu'il avait recouvré sa bonne humeur.

Elle ajusta son sac sur ses épaules, lui tendit son balai, prit le sien et sortit de l'hôpital, suivie du jeune homme. 

- Regarde, le temps s'est couvert, lui dit-elle en scrutant le ciel. Dépêchons-nous ! La station de bus n'est pas loin.

Ils marchèrent une centaine de mètres puis s'arrêtèrent devant l'abri de l'autobus. Certains Moldus se retournaient sur leur passage, surpris par leur robe de sorcier et leur balai à la main, mais continuaient leur chemin en secouant la tête, se disant que, vraiment, la jeunesse actuelle s'habillait de bien curieuse manière.

Le bus s'arrêta le long du trottoir. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule. Kiara adressa un chaleureux bonjour au chauffeur, sortit de l'argent moldu de la poche de sa robe et paya le prix de la course. Elle tendit son ticket à son compagnon de voyage et ils prirent place au fond.

- Tu as déjà voyagé en bus moldu, Potter ?

- Bien sûr, mon oncle et ma tante sont des Moldus. J'ai vécu comme un Moldu jusqu'à 11 ans. Ils ne m'avaient pas dit que j'était un sorcier. Nos rapports sont… tendus et il y trois ans, je suis parti de chez eux un peu… précipitamment. Je devais me rendre au Chemin de Traverse mais j'ignorais comment y parvenir quand le Magicobus est apparu. 

- SOS Sorciers en détresse ? Oui, je connais. Il y en a un qui dessert le pays. C'est comment ?

- Surprenant. Le Magicobus arrive, surgissant de nulle part. On y monte et il nous dépose où l'on doit se rendre.

- En effet, c'est plutôt pratique.

Pendant qu'ils conversaient, ils avaient traversé la ville et laissaient derrière eux les grands immeubles. Le bus poursuivit son itinéraire et finit par faire halte devant un hangar qui servaient de dépôt aux autres bus de la ville.

Le chauffeur pivota sur son siège et leur lança joyeusement :

- Terminus, les jeunes, tout le monde descend !

- Merci, Ingemar ! A bientôt !

- De rien, Kiara ! Au revoir, jeune homme !

Harry le salua à son tour et les deux sorciers sautèrent du bus. Kiara  regarda le véhicule s'éloigner quelques instants puis se tourna vers son compagnon. 

Un brusque coup de vent lui rabattit les cheveux sur son visage, elle les repoussa d'un geste agacé. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche, y prit un élastique et pendant qu'elle  tressait sa longue chevelure, lui fit remarquer que si l'orage menaçait, il faudrait sans doute se hâter.

Elle enfourcha son balai, Harry fit de même puis attendit qu'elle lui indique la direction à prendre.

- On fait la course, Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comme il hésitait à répondre, elle prit un ton moqueur :

- Tu as peur de perdre contre moi, Potter ?

Cette remarque le piqua au vif, puis il sourit avec assurance, se disant qu'une petite leçon de modestie ne ferait pas de mal à cette sorcière aux yeux trop bleus. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas résister aux défis et celui-ci était loyal puisqu' ils possédaient des balais identiques.

Kiara vit un éclat farouche s'allumer dans son regard vert. Elle ne résista pas au plaisir de le titiller une dernière fois :

- Tu es bien l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, Potter ? Alors, attrape-moi, si tu peux !

Elle s'élança dans le ciel, sentant le vent qui fouettait son visage, filant à toute allure. Harry s'éleva dans les airs à son tour et la rejoignit. Elle vola droit devant elle plusieurs centaines de mètres puis subitement, piqua vers un bois situé non loin et plongea entre les arbres, en zigzagant entre les troncs, sa natte frôlant parfois l'écorce de très près.  

Le jeune Potter la suivit, admiratif. Elle était penchée sur son Nimbus, cherchant à gagner du terrain sur lui. Puis il se demanda si elle était vraiment courageuse ou un peu cinglée. La branche qui lui cingla la joue lui rappela brutalement qu'il était lui aussi sur un balai, qu'il volait à une vitesse incroyable et que la moindre inattention pouvait avoir de graves conséquences.

Le tonnerre gronda et une violente bourrasque manqua de les renverser tous les deux. Kiara se cramponna fermement au manche, et se retourna pour crier :

- Tu traînes, Potter !! 

Il rit de son toupet, quand soudain, la pluie se mit à tomber dru. Un éclair déchira le ciel. Des trombes d'eau se déversèrent instantanément sur eux. Ils furent trempés en quelques secondes. Il la vit désigner une maisonnette au loin.

- C'est là ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme de la pluie. Le dernier arrivé a un gage !

Harry se dit que c'était le moment de profiter, la dernière fanfaronnade de Kiara  lui coûterait la victoire. Il la dépassa, couché sur son balai, les cheveux dégoulinants, fonça en direction de la petite maison et plongea vers la bâtisse. 

Kiara ralentit, trop stupéfaite par cet acte insensé. Elle se dit qu'il allait s'aplatir contre la façade de pierre.

Mais il redressa son balai en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le manche et se stabilisa au ras du sol. Mais il arrivait trop vite pour s'arrêter alors il sauta de son Nimbus à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Il glissa quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol détrempé, se mit d'instinct en boule, fit une culbute et termina sa course sur la première marche du perron. 

Il se releva en vitesse, tendit le bras vers son balai qui gisait dans l'herbe. Celui-ci sauta dans sa main, répondant à son ordre. Harry s'y appuya, pris une pose nonchalante, chevilles croisées, une main sur la hanche et attendit que sa compagne le rejoigne, un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire plaqué sur sa figure couverte de boue.

Kiara se posa à son tour, mais lorsqu'elle descendit de son Nimbus encore tremblante d'effroi, ses jambes la trahirent et elle s'affala sur le chemin boueux. 

Se retrouver par terre, sous une pluie battante, frissonnant encore de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, sembla être plus qu'elle s'en pouvait supporter. 

Elle se releva, contenant difficilement sa fureur et se dirigea au pas de charge vers le responsable de son état. Harry, toute à l'excitation de ce qu'il considérait, à juste titre, comme un exploit, n'avait pas vu le changement d'humeur de sa compagne. 

Quand il la vit s'approcher, il tapota ostensiblement sa montre et il lui lança, goguenard :

- Eh ! Tu en a mis un temps ! Je vais prendre racine !

Kiara se dressa devant lui, les poings crispés le long de son corps. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, les yeux assombris par la colère, Harry sentit son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres. 

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine et lui hurla au visage, en ponctuant chacun de ses mots avec son index :

- EST-CE QUE TU ES DEVENU FOU, POTTER ?? TU AURAIS PU TE TUER !! J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE !! NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA !!

Harry ne sembla pas s'offusquer de son éclat. Ses acrobaties aériennes avait une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer ce genre de réaction. 

Il la laissa donc finir sa tirade sur son imprudence. Une fois qu'elle eût terminé ses reproches, elle se tut, vidée. Harry la dévisagea un instant sans rien dire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as terminé ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Bon, on va rentrer se débarbouiller un peu parce que je crois qu'on fait peur à voir. Ensuite, je vous rappelle, Mademoiselle Weasley, que vous me devez un gage. Harry avait l'air franchement amusé.

- Un _gage_ ? Je refuse de me considérer comme perdante parce que je suis pas aussi timbrée que toi ! Et puis tu as triché, c'est déloyal de faire peur aux gens… et… s'indigna-t-elle

- Taratata, la coupa-il. Pas de mauvaise foi. Il s'adressa à elle comme s'il parlait à un enfant têtu. _Tu_ as lancé un défi que _tu_ as perdu. J'ai gagné haut la main, de façon nette et sans bavure, donc, je réclame l'enjeu.

Kiara eut adorable moue boudeuse.

- Bon, je suis bonne joueuse, je m'incline,  C'est quoi le gage ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Cette remarque la fit pouffer et Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Alors, j'ai le temps de voir venir, Potter. Tu viens de me prouver que réfléchir avant d'agir n'était pas ta spécialité.

Il se pencha brusquement vers elle, elle recula, surprise.

- Je trouve que vous avez la langue bien pendue, Mademoiselle Weasley, une vraie langue de sorcière ! ça ne m'incite pas à devenir indulgent. Par contre, Mademoiselle Weasley, si vous montrez un peu d'humilité comme il sied à une perdante, je pourrai me montrer magnanime.

Il rit doucement quand elle grimaça au rappel de sa défaite.

Elle le regarda un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

- Magnanime, hein ?

-   Absolument ! Parole de Gryffondor !

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Harry se dit que cette fois, il avait peut-être eu le dernier mot. 

Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la porte : « _Alohomora Rollmops _» . Elle poussa le battant et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il passa devant elle et pénétra dans la maison. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle lui jeta, négligemment:

- Il me vient un doute, Potter. Que vaut la parole d'un tricheur ?

Une lueur qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter naquit dans son regard vert. Il approcha son visage du sien, au point de le toucher.

- Tu l'auras voulu, langue de vipère, lui chuchota-il faussement menaçant, ma vengeance sera terrible, tu as insulté l'honneur des Gryffondor.

Elle tenta de rire, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle réalisa à quel point il était proche d'elle. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle recula d'un pas et sentit la porte contre son dos. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la dévisageait intensément, et d'un pas, il combla l'écart qui les séparait en plaçant les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. 

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans bouger. 

Le visage en feu, le souffle court, Kiara passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Harry, l'esprit en ébullition, suivit le mouvement de sa langue, tétanisé. Trop troublée pour mettre un nom sur ce qui se passait, elle entendit néanmoins une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. 

La petite voix lui rappela :

« Tu dois le traiter comme un frère, n'oublie pas ! » 

Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur, c'était une idée ridicule, elle ne pourrais jamais le considérer comme un frère. 

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, un vague sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Harry, il semblait suivre son combat intérieur avec amusement comme s'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Elle tenta néanmoins de se reprendre et lui dit d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

- Je crois que nous devrions …

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. 

- Je crois que tu parles trop, Weasley. Il n'y a décidément qu'un seul moyen pour te réduire au silence.

Harry posa  fermement sa bouche sur la sienne et laissa son instinct le guider. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la taille fine de la jeune fille et il la serra contre lui, avec un soupir de satisfaction. 

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Kiara, le cœur battant à tout rompre, posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, lui rendit timidement son baiser. Leurs lèvres se caressaient doucement mais lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, ils sursautèrent de surprise. Cet étonnement mutuel les fit rire tout bas. Harry desserra son étreinte et recula pour plonger son regard dans le sien. 

Il y lut le même émoi, le même trouble. Kiara lui sourit et lui glissa à l'oreille, malicieuse :

- Si c'est ta façon de me faire taire, je crois que je ne vais jamais m'arrêter de parler.

Il rit à ce compliment déguisé, étonné d'être aussi à l'aise après ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il promena son index sur la joue de sa compagne qui frissonna de plaisir, puis s'arrêta sous l'oreille.

- Tu es sale à faire peur,  Weasley. Une douche ne serait pas de trop.

Il sourit à son air indigné.

Elle le détailla à son tour de la tête aux pieds. Il était mouillé, le devant de sa robe maculée de boue, ses cheveux en bataille le faisait ressembler à un porc-épic. Elle éclata de rire. Une fois calmée, elle reprit plus sérieusement :

- On va attraper la mort, si on reste mouillé. Je fais du feu et du thé. Va dans la chambre de papa, tu trouveras des habits, sans doute deux fois trop larges, mais tant pis. La salle de bain est au fond.

- Je pourrai pas plutôt en prendre dans la valise de Charlie ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien, suggéra Harry.

- Mais Charlie ne logeait pas chez nous. Sa valise est à l'hôtel. Il avait pris une chambre à l'Auberge des Nains Aux Pieds Poilus. La cuisine du patron y est réputée, tu sais.

- Ah bon ? ça ne fais rien, je me débrouillerai avec les vêtements de ton père.

Pendant qu'il faisait son choix parmi les affaires de Perceval, elle se plaça devant la cheminée et d'un coup de baguette fit naître une belle flambée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisinière à bois, alluma quelques bûchettes et fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Elle laissa errer son regard dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, et poussa un profond soupir. 

Comme tout cela allait lui manquer. 

Elle était ravie de la proposition des Weasley mais, saurait-elle trouver son équilibre chez eux ? Et à Poudlard ? Serait-elle à la hauteur de leurs exigences scolaires ? Elle avait beaucoup appris, mais cette école de sorcellerie était réputée pour son niveau, et si…

Un éclat de voix interrompit le cours de ses sombres pensées. Apparemment, Harry avait des soucis dans la salle de bain. Elle frappa à la porte et s'enquit :

- Y a un problème, Potter ?

- Oui, y a un problème, et de taille. Je n'arrive pas à faire tenir le pantalon de ton père. J'ai l'impression d'enfiler les habits de Dudley. Maintenant que je suis douché, je ne peux pas m'habiller.

- Dudley ? 

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! répliqua-t-il, agacé.

- Bon, ne t'énerve pas ! Je vais chercher une chemise. Elle devrait pouvoir s'ajuster.

Elle fit un aller-retour et revint avec une large chemise à carreaux. Elle frappa à nouveau.

- Potter, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Je peux entrer ?

- Non, sauf si tu tiens à me voir tout nu ! Le ton, un rien exaspéré, n'avait rien d'une invite.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, oui, mais… Puis réalisant ce que ces paroles impliquaient, elle rougit violemment. Ce n'est ce que je voulais dire… Elle se tut, se couvrant le visage des mains. Elle était consternée d'avoir fait cet aveu si spontané. D'autant qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé avant... Mais, maintenant qu'il en parlait…

- Weasley ? Weasley ? 

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait ouvert la porte, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement, le reste du corps caché derrière le battant, la main tendue. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Il avait l'air plutôt amusé. 

Elle lui tendit le vêtement, il le prit prestement et referma. 

Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortait, pieds nus, la chemise lui arrivait à mi-mollet. La chemise de coton fin laissait deviner son corps qu'il avait fin et musclé. Il écarta les bras, fit un tour sur lui-même et demanda en riant :

- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Kiara se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots avec soin. Puis ne trouvant pas de formule plus diplomatique, elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Elleesttransparente !

- Pardon ?

- La chemise est transparente, lui confirma-t-elle

- Oh ?! Il rougit légèrement.

- Je crois qu'il te faut un peignoir, sinon… tu auras froid. Il y en a un suspendu, là-bas. Je te laisse. J'ai aussi besoin de me laver.

Kiara prit la fuite, les joues en feu, elle se dit qu'une douche, froide de préférence, ne serait pas de trop. 

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : que dire de plus ? merci, t'es géniale.

**Melepha** : maintenant, ça brûle…

**Anonymoua** : alors, toi, c'est ta review qui m'a fait mourir de rire. Mais si on meurt tous, qui va mettre la suite en ligne, hein ? lol.

Merci et continue à m'envoyer des messages comme ça.

**Lunenoire **: toi aussi, reste en vie. La suite est là…

**Vaness** : merci. S'ils s'appellent par leur nom de famille, c'est pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde. C'est affectueux. Le titre se réfère à Harry et Drago.

**Ankou** : je transmettrai à Kiara, elle sera flattée. Lol.

**Eilema** : merci. Voilà la suite.

**Dumati** : j'ai lu ta fic, l'idée est très originale. Bonne chance pour les prochains chapitres et merci d'apprécier la mienne.

**A Tikko1 et Tikko 2 qui se reconnaîtront** : la review est obligatoire, c'est le bouton tout en bas à gauche. 

CHAPITRE 5 

Elle prit des sous-vêtements, un pantalon et un pull dans sa chambre et fila dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, chaudement vêtue, une serviette de bain sur la tête pour éponger ses longs cheveux, elle vit que Harry avait pris place dans un des fauteuils placés devant la cheminée. Elle voyait dépasser sa chevelure que rien ne pouvait discipliner.

- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Tu es décent ? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton taquin, en s'avançant vers lui.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Puis le fou rire la gagna, elle se plia en deux, la main sur la bouche, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais chaque fois qu'elle le regardait à nouveau, le rire la reprenait. 

Harry avait mis le peignoir de Perceval, au demeurant 6 tailles au-dessus de la sienne mais à son air renfrogné, on devinait, aisément, que la couleur et les motifs qui le décoraient n'étaient pas à son goût. 

Le vêtement, rouge pétant, était orné de gros pois jaune canari qui clignotaient !

Kiara, les larmes aux yeux, décida finalement de quitter le salon pour se soustraire à cette incroyable vision. Elle but un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et une fois son souffle revenu, rejoignit Harry, priant pour que cela ne la reprenne pas.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, elle n'osait plus le regarder franchement. Le silence qui installa menaçait de durer. Elle jeta un œil dans sa direction et vit qu'il avait l'air moins fâché. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour la surprendre. Il haussa les sourcils, la mettant au défi de faire un commentaire. Là, elle sourit sans retenue.

- Y a pas à dire, Potter, les couleurs de Gryffondor te vont à merveille !

Il haussa les épaules, faussement résigné, puis joignit son rire au sien.

Elle frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux avec sa serviette puis plaça cette dernière sur la corde à linge tendue à cet effet près du feu.

- Où sont tes affaires, Potter ? Il faut les faire sécher. Tu ne peux pas remettre des habits humides.

Pendant qu'elle lui disait ça, elle étendit ses propres habits qu'elle avait lavés. Harry prit le tas que constituaient sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon, son pull et ses sous-vêtements et se dirigea vers la cheminée.  

Alors qu'il se rasseyait, sa tâche accomplie, il entendit Kiara pousser une exclamation de dépit. Elle tenait son sac à dos ouvert et paraissait désolée. Puis, semblant en prendre son parti, elle rit et mit quelque chose dans sa bouche. Elle poussa un soupir de pur ravissement et se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu en veux, Potter ? C'est un vrai bonheur !

- Oui, je veux bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du chocolat noir.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui tendit un morceau brisé. Il le prit et croqua vigoureusement.

- Il s'est cassé dans ton sac ? s'enquit Harry, la bouche pleine

- Oui et c'est dommage, c'étaient de si jolies grenouilles !

Des grenouilles ?

Harry se figea sur son fauteuil. Une horrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il déglutit péniblement le chocolat qui lui collait sur la langue. Il se dit qu'il devait être sûr avant de commettre un meurtre qui le mènerait tout droit à Azkaban.

Il demanda sur un ton qu'il espérait pas trop crispé :

- On trouve des chocogrenouilles, en Norvège ?

- Oui, dans certains magasins spécialisés, le renseigna-t-elle volontiers.

Harry sentit l'air se vider de ses poumons, il avait retenu son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Il était soulagé, Ron n'aurait quand même pas osé lui faire ce coup-là ! Il reprit un autre bout de grenouille, et l'avala prestement.

Kiara le regardait manger, amusée.

- Je trouve que ces chocogrenouilles sont meilleures que celles qu'on trouve ici. C'est d'ailleurs ce que m'a dit Ron quand il me les a offertes. Et  je trouve qu'il a raison, ce chocolat a un petit goût très particulier… Potter ? Potter, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il avait pâli subitement, puis il se mit à tousser.

- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, mais il ne faut pas manger si vite, tu as failli t'étrangler. Ta gourmandise te perdra, Potter, le gronda-t-elle faussement sévère.

Une nouvelle quinte salua ce commentaire. Harry, tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

La faire cracher ? Impensable ! Tout lui dire sur le contenu des chocogrenouilles ? Elle ne le croirait pas ! Et si elle le croyait à propos de la potion de _sansgêne_, elle ne croirait pas que, _lui_, n'était pas au courant de la blague de Ron . 

Harry se sentait trahi et surtout impuissant face à ce qui allait se passer. Le mieux était de ne rien dire et d'attendre. 

Peut-être qu'il ne se passerait rien, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, peut-être que les jumeaux avaient monté ce canular de toutes pièces, peut-être…

Il sursauta quand il vit que Kiara se tenait devant lui, un gobelet à la main.

- Tu es tout blanc, Potter. Allonge-toi sur le canapé, je vais prendre la théière. A mon avis, tu joues au grand, mais ton exploit de tout à l'heure t'a mis l'estomac à l'envers.

- Parce que maintenant, c'est un exploit ? Tu avais dit que…

- Ne fais pas le malin, Potter ! Je sais aussi bien que toi que ce que tu as fait était vraiment… époustouflant.

Il haussa les sourcils devant ce terme si élogieux.

- Mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu es complètement givré !

Pendant que le thé passait, elle prit deux tasses dans un meuble, attrapa une brosse à cheveux qui traînait là et rejoignit son compagnon devant l'âtre. 

Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Elle le dévisagea attentivement. Sa pâleur avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le feu de la cheminée semblait lui faire du bien, ses yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes et son teint était légèrement rouge. 

Elle s'installa en face de lui et entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux. Harry suivait le mouvement régulier de la brosse, fasciné. Il la regardait intensément, sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Potter ?  demanda-t-elle un peu gênée par son regard insistant

- Toi, dit-il simplement

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es belle.

- Oh ?

A ses mots qui la troublèrent profondément, elle eut soudain très chaud. Embarrassée, elle emmêla une touffe de cheveux dans sa brosse. Comme elle tirait dessus en grimaçant, Harry se leva.

- Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oh… euh… Oui. 

Son sang lui battait les tempes. Elle se dit que les battement de son cœur devaient s'entendre à des kilomètres.

Il se plaça derrière elle, dégagea délicatement la brosse de sa tête puis se mit à coiffer sa chevelure noire. 

Il était doux et le contact de ses doigts sur sa nuque lorsqu'il soulevait une mèche était… terriblement excitant. Les yeux fermés, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être en étirant le cou pour prolonger cette caresse. 

Elle l'entendit poser la brosse sur la table, et allait se retourner pour le remercier quand elle sentit qu'il lui écartait les cheveux et lui dégageait la nuque. Harry approcha son visage, son souffle la fit frissonner. 

Il posa ses lèvres sur une petite veine qui battait follement et remonta vers l'oreille, puis redescendit en déposant de petits baisers légers comme une plume. 

Le visage brûlant, Kiara se tourna doucement et leva la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux brillaient du même éclat. 

Elle se leva et se mit debout sur le fauteuil, se retrouvant ainsi plus grande que lui. Avec autant d'habileté que ses doigts tremblants le lui permettaient, elle lui ôta ses lunettes, qu'elle posa sur le manteau de la cheminée. 

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, en caressa  tendrement les contours, l'arrête du nez, les pommettes, promena délicatement ses pouces sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent.

Elle se pencha pour emprisonner sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle le chatouilla du bout de la langue. Harry, répondant à son jeu, fit de même. Le souffle court, il la souleva par la taille et la déposa au sol. Ils se tenaient là, debout, tous deux enlacés, sans rien dire. Ils se contemplaient avidement. 

Sans la quitter des yeux, il passa son index le long de sa joue, un petit frisson parcourut l'échine de sa compagne. Puis il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira fougueusement. Son baiser se fit plus intense, leurs langues se mêlaient, se cherchaient. 

Les mains du jeune sorcier s'insinuèrent sous le pull de Kiara, comme animées de leur volonté propre. Elles se promenèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans le creux des reins, puis se posèrent sur la peau nue de son ventre, de chaque côté de sa taille et remontèrent doucement. 

Cette caresse provoqua un long frisson de plaisir qui les secoua tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent, haletants, le corps bouillonnant de sensations nouvelles. 

A la fois émerveillé et effrayé par ce qu'il se passait, Harry prit sur lui d'interrompre leur étreinte.

Longtemps, il la garda serrée contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal et recula d'un pas en ôtant ses mains. Kiara eut un petit soupir de déception quand il réajusta son pull. Il rit doucement et son regard se fit tendre.

- Je crois qu'il est plus sage de s'arrêter.

- Mmm ? Tu es sûr ?

- Ne me tente pas, petite sorcière ! 

Il tendit la main pour récupérer ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez. Puis, soudain, il eut l'impression de recevoir un Cognard en pleine tête. Il venait de se rappeler ce qui les avait amené à…

Harry, mortifié, réalisa ce qui aurait pu se produire à cause des chocogrenouilles. Il se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise.

Il ne serait peut-être rien arrivé sans ce maudit chocolat. Ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément mais… cela n'avait rien de…de… naturel, ou peut-être que si, finalement. 

« Comment savoir, maintenant ? » pensa-t-il rageusement.

Harry la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait le regard un peu vague, les joues encore roses mais paraissait… lucide. Les effets de la potion de _sansgêne_ semblaient s'atténuer d'eux-mêmes.

« Ron, Ron, qu'as-tu fait ? » 

Kiara, alertée par son silence, le regardait depuis un bon moment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Toute une série d'expressions était passée sur le visage de Harry, le malaise, l'inquiétude et maintenant la colère. 

« Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ? On dirait qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'est passé ». Cette idée la refroidit sérieusement.

- Ca va, Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement pour le sortir de son introspection.

Il sursauta au ton de sa voix.

- Comment ?

- Je disais : ça va, Potter ?

- Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils de contrariété et répliqua, caustique :

- Cette question simple supposait une réponse simple, Potter. Mais, passons. Une autre, maintenant : pourquoi es-tu fâché ? Si tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassée, dis-le clairement et on n'en parle plus…

- Non, non, au contraire. C'est que… commença-t-il, hésitant, je me demandais plutôt… si… toi… tu regrettais…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahie de ses doutes.

- Potter, sérieusement, est-ce que tu as eu l'impression de me forcer ?

Il grimaça à l'énoncé de ce verbe.

- Justement, est-ce que tu t'es pas sentie pousser à… à faire…des choses…que tu ne voulais… pas …faire ?

Elle commençait à se demander s'il ne se payait pas sa tête, mais lui laissa le bénéfice du doute.

- Potter, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire ! 

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit sa tirade :

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Potter, je te trouve très compliqué pour un jeune homme de 16 ans. Je croyais ce privilège réservé aux filles. Bref, je vais être claire pour deux. Je n'ai rien fait sous la contrainte. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Maintenant, si tu essaies de me dire que finalement… 

Kiara hésita sur le terme à employer, elle avait une profonde aversion pour les situations floues et préféra mettre les choses au point immédiatement.

- Que finalement, reprit-elle,  je ne te plais pas pour une raison ou une autre, je serai déçue et un peu triste mais tant pis. L'attirance ne se commande pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit les bras, paumes en l'air, d'un geste fataliste.

- Justement, si, répondit Harry, lugubrement.

- Quoi ?

- Les chocogrenouilles… commença Harry, décidé à tout avouer

- Les chocogrenouilles ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

- …que Ron t'a donné contenaient une potion de _sansgêne_…

- Une potion de _sansgêne_ ?

- …une invention de Fred et George Weasley…

Kiara fit un effort pour taire les mille questions que soulevaient ses explications nébuleuses, et le poussa à l'essentiel.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, le chocolat contient …une sorte… de…du… un genre d'aphrodisiaque. Il te fait faire des choses qui…

Elle faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint juste à temps, il avait l'air tellement peiné, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi… Elle analysa rapidement ce que Harry avait dit et lui demanda :  

- Du chocolat aphrodisiaque ? Et pourquoi Ron m'aurait-il donné du chocolat aphrodisiaque ? 

- En fait, je crois qu'il voulait… que c'était pour moi…

Comme elle haussait un sourcil interrogateur, il acheva son explication péniblement :

- Suis trop timide… avec les filles… je veux dire.

Là, ce fut le mot de trop, elle s'esclaffa bruyamment, la main sur la bouche, prise d'un fou rire inextinguible. Comme ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle s'assit directement par terre. 

Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et finit pas se calmer. Elle s'essuya le coin des yeux et leva la tête vers Harry. Il la toisait furieux de son hilarité et vexé. 

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire ! Ni de sa timidité, ni de la mauvaise blague de Ron !

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés, il se fit un peu prier mais finit par s'installer à même le sol comme elle le lui demandait. Elle le regarda un instant, une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux puis se décida, en pesant bien ses mots.

- Je te demande pardon, Potter, je n'aurai pas dû rire… de cette façon. Mais quand tu as dit que tu étais timide avec les filles… 

- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est le chocolat ! Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme ça…Si on n'en avait pas mangé, jamais on aurait…

- Vraiment, Potter ? le coupa-t-elle, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour moi…

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire…

- Arrête, Potter, je te taquinais. Bon. Reprenons depuis le début. Tu es sûre que ces chocogrenouilles contiennent une potion de… _sansgêne_, C'est ça ? Fred et George, mes _charmants_ cousins, en ont conçu la formule. Ils t'ont dit quels en étaient exactement les effets ?

- Ils m'ont qu'elle désinhibait ceux qui mangeaient ce chocolat.

- Désinhibait ? Vaste programme…

- Cesse de te moquer ! C'est grave ! C'est dégueulasse d'obliger quelqu'un à faire…

- Holà ! Calme-toi, Potter ! Ton indignation est tout à ton honneur mais je crois que tu te trompes de débat. Désinhiber ne veut pas dire forcer. D'après ce que tu me dis, j'en déduis que cette potion permet juste de… se sentir …plus à l'aise. D'oser faire … ce que nous ne ferions qu'après 22 bièraubeurres trafiquées. Ce n'est pas un drame, mais j'aurai quand même préféré savoir avant. Toutefois, je dirai que si leur formule est diablement efficace, je pense qu'elle contient une sorte de barrière naturelle qui s'adapte à chacun. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? 

Harry soupira de soulagement, l'explication de Kiara tenait la route et elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. 

- Tu n'est pas fâchée ?

- Contre toi ? Bien sûr que non.

- Tu me crois quand je te dis que j'ignorais tout ?

- Potter, je te connais depuis peu mais je pense que tu es la personne la plus intègre que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu es incapable de faire un truc aussi tordu.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais de mon _meilleur ami_ Ron, il ferait une belle carrière à Serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Je me demandais justement si Ron méritait notre compassion. Il a voulu s'amuser à nos dépens et ce ne sont pas des manières. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Je crois que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Ils se regardèrent, complices, et un éclat de rire salua ce proverbe.

- Nous aurons tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, Potter. En attendant, l'après-midi est bien entamé et nous n'avons encore rien fait. Je dois faire mes malles, trier le bureau de papa…Courage !! Je commence par mes valises.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et, arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, se retourna vers Harry qui l'avait suivie des yeux.

- Y a pas à dire, Potter, t'es vraiment torride dans ce peignoir !

Le jeune homme sourit de bon cœur à cette dernière pique. 

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : plus qu'un fan, une précieuse amie.

**Anonymoua** : moi, un don ? merci. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te faire rire. 

**Lunenoire **: merci. Je continue plein pot.

**Eilema** : les chocogrenouilles étaient vraiment trafiquées. Eh oui ! Ron est un fourbe ! lol. Ah ! Le peignoir de Harry a fait couler beaucoup d'encre…

Sans doute, un fantasme inassouvi de mon subconscient…lol 

**A Tikko1 et Tikko 2 qui se reconnaîtront** : la review est obligatoire, c'est le bouton tout en bas à gauche. 

CHAPITRE 6

Il se releva et alla tâter ses habits mis à sécher devant la cheminée. Ils étaient tièdes au toucher. Il les dépendit et se rhabilla avec soulagement, heureux d'enfiler un pantalon à sa taille. En glissant les mains dans ses poches, il sentit la pochette qui contenait le talisman. 

Puis il alla proposer son aide à sa compagne. 

Lorsqu'il entra, il la trouva, baguette à la main, face au lit. 

Sur ce dernier, elle avait étalé robes de sorcier, pantalons, pulls, robes, jupes et chaussures. Elle agita sa baguette et la pointa sur ses vêtements en disant «_Reducto _» ! Le sortilège les rendit tout petit. D'ailleurs, pensa Harry avec amusement, on dirait la garde-robe de cette poupée blonde que les Moldus appellent Barbie.

Il regarda autour de lui, la décoration de la chambre était un étrange mélange d'objet sorcier et moldu. Au mur, il y avait divers posters de chanteurs et acteurs moldus, on les reconnaissait facilement, les images étaient figées. 

Ces dernières côtoyaient des photos ensorcelées, des  paysages de bord de mer avec un mouvement des vagues perpétuel et d'autres, représentant des montagnes enneigées, les flocons semblaient tomber du ciel sans fin. 

Un peu plus loin, Harry remarqua une série de gravures. Parfaitement alignés, les petits tableaux avaient pour unique sujet les dragons. Il y avait là un exemplaire de chaque espèce. Le jeune sorcier en reconnut quelques uns, dont le Magyar qu'il avait affronté lors du Tournoi. 

Il tapota distraitement sur la vitre. Furieux d'être ainsi dérangé, le dragon cracha un jet de flammes. Harry sursauta et recula en riant. 

En poursuivant sa visite des lieux, il découvrit de nombreux livres et disques moldus. Il y avait même un baladeur et une pile de CDs sur la table de chevet. A ce moment-là, Kiara tendit la main vers le walkman et il vint s'y loger sur son ordre. 

Elle glissa le tout dans la malle prévue à cet effet, rajouta ses livres favoris et plusieurs photographies. Curieux, Harry se pencha discrètement. Riant de son manège, elle les lui tendit pour qu'il puisse les examiner de près. 

Sur la plupart des images, on y voyait Kiara en compagnie d'un homme très imposant, roux bien sûr quoique tirant sur le gris, avec une barbe qui lui mangeait le visage. Il avait un chaud sourire et regardait sa fille tendrement. Ils échangeaient des clins d'œil et riaient beaucoup. Sur les dernières photos, Harry vit un Perceval plus jeune, en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui semblait être la jumelle de Kiara. Elle tenait un bébé endormi dans ses bras.

- C'est ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, je suis son clone.

- Cette ressemblance est tout de même assez incroyable ! Même chevelure, même yeux, même silhouette !

- Même fichu caractère ! lui apprit-elle en riant. C'est ce que papa prétend, en tous cas.

- Ouh là ! C'est vrai que tu as un sacré caractère ! Alors, je compatis sincèrement avec ce pauvre Perceval ! T'élever n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir tous les jours !

Elle lui lança un regard faussement indigné.

- Mon caractère te pose un problème, Potter ?

- Eh bien, faisant semblant de réfléchir à la question, je trouve que tu as la langue trop bien pendue, surtout à mes dépens et que tu devrais être un peu plus docile. 

- Plus docile ? Dans tes rêves, mon pauvre Potter ! Tu es en train de m'insulter ! Et on insulte pas une sorcière armée d'une baguette ! Surtout si on a les mains vides ! ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

Elle leva sa baguette et lança :

- _Tarentall_… »

- _Expelliarmus_ !  la coupa Harry, il avait sorti sa baguette avec une grande dextérité et jeté son sort avait qu'elle ne termine le sien. Il récupéra la baguette de Kiara dans son autre main. 

- Eh ! Comment tu…

- Weasley, tu es une vilaine sorcière, la sermonna-t-il en agitant l'index, tu mérites une petite leçon. Il s'avançait vers elle, menaçant.

Kiara recula en levant ses deux paumes en signe de paix.

- Potter, non ! Potter, non ! Je te préviens…

- Tu me préviens ? Et de quoi s'il te plait ?

- Potter, ne tente rien que tu pourrais regretter !

Là, il éclata franchement de rire.

- Je dois reconnaître que tu as un certain culot. Je te propose de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il la détailla longuement des pieds à la tête, passant en revue les différents sorts qu'il pourrait lui jeter.

Kiara, réalisant que Harry avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, pâlit subitement. Elle regarda de tous côtés, cherchant une échappatoire. N'en voyant aucune, elle tenta de l'amadouer.

- D'accord, Potter, je me rends. Je le reconnais, tu es le plus fort.

Le jeune sorcier sentit l'amulette tiédir dans sa poche. 

- Quel changement de cap ! Mais, quelque chose me dit que tu manques de sincérité…Et puis, tu aggraves ton cas. Tu me dois un gage pour ton pari perdu de ce matin, maintenant tu me lances un sort, de quoi déjà ? Ah ! oui ! Le sortilège de « _Tarentallegra_ » ? Non, ça ne va pas ! J'en connais un qui conviendrait mieux à ta situation. 

Harry pointa sa baguette vers elle et dit « _Jambencoton_ ! »

Elle s'écroula brutalement par terre, ses jambes refusant de la soutenir.

- Aïe ! Nom d'un gnome à verrues, Potter ! Tu es fou !

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, en frottant vigoureusement ses fesses meurtries par la chute. Elle essaya de se relever, mais Harry, hilare, ne voulait pas la laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte. 

Comme elle avait l'air de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge s'il levait son sort, il se dit qu'un bon fou rire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il leva sa baguette et lança : « _Rictusempra _! »  

Les yeux si bleus de Kiara cessèrent immédiatement de lancer des éclairs, elle se tordait de rire en se tenant les côtes. Harry sentit le fou rire le gagner devant ce spectacle, en vérité, personne ne pouvait résister au sortilège de Chatouillis. 

Il finit par annuler son incantation et Kiara reprit péniblement son souffle. Son compagnon s'assit à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il lui tendit sa baguette, avec un sourire sincère.

- On fait une trêve, Weasley ? demanda-t-il, gentiment.

- Je te hais, Potter, j'espère que tu le sais ! affirma-t-elle férocement.

L'amulette de sincérité faillit brûler le fond de sa poche. En sentant cela, Harry la dévisagea intensément, puis sourit mystérieusement.

- Je crois, en effet, savoir assez précisément, à quel point tu me hais.

- Ah ?… un peu déstabilisée par sa réponse. 

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et quand leurs nez se touchèrent, il lui murmura :

- J'aime quand tu me cries ta haine, langue de sorcière !

Elle prit l'air entendu de quelqu'un qui se voit confirmer ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas tout à fait normal, Potter.

Une fraction de seconde avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Harry se dit que, curieusement, le talisman n'avait pas réagi à cette dernière affirmation.

Il l'embrassa doucement et elle lui rendit son baiser tendrement. Harry pensait que c'était une façon très agréable de faire plus ample connaissance. 

Les chocogrenouilles avaient failli tout gâcher, le jeune sorcier se dit que définitivement il préférait une approche plus… tranquille. 

La façon dont il l'avait embrassée puis caressée devant le feu…A ce souvenir, son sang se mit à courir plus vite dans ses veines et instinctivement, il accentua la pression de ses lèvres et la serra fougueusement contre lui.

Un petit bruit sec contre la fenêtre de la chambre les interrompit brutalement. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

Harry, un peu gêné que le doux baiser qu'il avait soigneusement planifié se soit transformé en étreinte passionnée, se redressa. Kiara, tout en se levant à son tour, lui adressa un sourire apaisant et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et une petite chouette blanche et noire entra, un message à la patte. En refermant le battant, Kiara se dit que le temps ne s'était guère amélioré. Elle détacha la lettre, l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute.

_Mes enfants,_

Un petit mot pour vous dire que nous quittons l'hôpital Jobarille. Charlie se sent en forme et souhaite regagner sa chambre d'hôtel. Il est logé à l'enseigne Des Nains Aux Pieds Poilus où, paraît-il, la cuisine du chef est reconnue. Nous y logerons également. Nous vous attendons mais soyez prudents, voler par un temps pareil peut s'avérer très dangereux. 

_Molly Weasley_

- Je crois que Molly a raison, il pleut encore et le vent est fort. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, aujourd'hui, Potter, mais ça fait des heures qu'on est là, et on a encore rien fait…Regarde ! Mes malles ne sont pas terminées et je ne te parle même pas de la paperasse de mon père.

Elle soupira de façon convaincante. 

- Je me demande vraiment qui m'empêche de faire mon boulot. T'as pas une idée, Potter ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être que tu manques d'organisation ? proposa-t-il innocemment.

Elle lui jeta un regard indigné qui le fit rire.

- Moi, je pense que si un célèbre sorcier à lunettes dont je tairais le nom ne venait sans cesse me déranger, j'aurai déjà terminé.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles…

- Vraiment ? C'est dommage. Si tu savais qui c'est, tu aurais pu lui dire qu'il embrasse divinement bien mais que là, ce n'est plus le moment. Le mieux serait qu'il envoie un hibou à Molly pour lui expliquer que nous rentrerons seulement demain pour cause de a) temps pourri ou b) sorcier à lunettes envahissant, tu choisiras l'option qui convient. Maintenant, va voir dans l'autre pièce si tu le trouves pour lui transmettre la consigne. 

Elle lui fit un petit signe pour lui demander de sortir afin qu'elle termine enfin ses bagages.

Harry partit en riant, la chouette sur son avant-bras, pas même fâché de s'être fait mettre à la porte de manière si expéditive.

Il trouva un parchemin et une plume à la cuisine et se mit en devoir de rédiger une réponse. 

_A Molly et Arthur Weasley,_

_Nous avons pris du retard à cause de la pluie. Impossible de tout empaqueter aujourd'hui. Nous rentrons demain dans la journée._

Harry et Kiara 

Voilà, c'était simple et concis. Que pouvait-il rajouter, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être un post-scriptum à l'intention de Ron ?

Merci, _mon ami_, tes chocolats ont fait un carton ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

A l'évocation de cette blague des plus douteuses, il se dit que Ron était tombé sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il les avait offerts à Kiara, donc il escomptait qu'elle les mangerait sans doute une fois seule. Et après ? Qu'espérait-il de sa cousine ? Qu'elle lui sauterait dessus pour le déniaiser ? 

C'était bien le genre de Ron de croire des choses pareilles. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. 

Mais là où le plan de Ron était presque parfait, c'était que si Kiara lui offrait des chocogrenouilles, ce qui avait été le cas, ils devenaient tous les deux en proie à… des désirs… incontrôlables.

Incontrôlables ? Vraiment ?

Tiens, se dit Harry, la petite voix est de retour. Ca faisait longtemps ! soupira-t-il avec résignation. Cette dernière poursuivit, véhémente :

« Il serait temps de tu ouvres les yeux, mon pauvre vieux ! Assume tes actes ! »

- Mais…

« Pas de mais ! Reconnais que tu as su parfaitement t'arrêter là où tes principes moraux te le demandaient. Tu n'as rien fait que ton éducation réprouve. Si la potion t'a rendu plus entreprenant, c'est que tu es moins timide que tu ne le croyais. »

- Entreprenant, moi ?? 

- Je ne sais pas à qui tu parles, Potter, mais je suis assez d'accord avec lui. On ne le dirait pas au premier abord mais il y a un adage qui dit: méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort. 

Harry rougit fortement, il avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte et en plus, Kiara l'avait entendu. Il marmonna une brève réponse :

- Me parlais à moi-même.

- Moi aussi, j'ai une petite voix, je n'aime pas toujours ce qu'elle me dit. Jamais en fait, sur le moment. Mais elle me remet les idées en place parfois. Non ? 

Harry sourit franchement.

- Je crois que je vais présenter ma voix à la tienne, Weasley, elles vont très bien s'entendre. Elles ont beaucoup de points communs.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose puis se dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle vit qu'il tenait toujours le parchemin.

- Tu as écrit quoi ?

- Que je t'avais battue à une course, que tu me jetais des sorts… énuméra-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, puis éclata de rire.

- Si Molly nous avait vu voler, ce matin, elle aurait fait une attaque.

- Tu l'a déjà bien cernée. Une vraie mère poule ! Même pour moi ! Et je pense qu'avec toi, elle prends le même chemin !

Cette dernière remarque l'a laissa songeuse, un voile de tristesse tomba sur son beau regard bleu pailleté d'or. Harry s'approcha et lui posa la main sur le bras, rassurant.

- Molly est très maternelle, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, un peu envahissante comme toute mère aimante, mais tu t'y feras vite. Avant de connaître les Weasley, je ne savais même ce que le mot famille signifiait. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, quelques photos, tout au plus. Les Moldus qui m'élèvent ne m'aiment pas alors je trouve merveilleux de partager quelques semaines avec Molly et Arthur. Tu verras, tu vas les adorer.

- Tu crois que je m'habituerai à voir tant de monde autour de moi ? Papa me laisse une grande liberté et on s'est fait une petite vie à deux depuis que maman n'est plus là.

- Ton père a essayé de combler le manque avec sa tendresse et son attention.

Harry s'interrompit brusquement, semblant comprendre la portée de son raisonnement.

- C'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père ne t'a pas envoyée dans une école de sorcellerie pour que tu soies près de lui ?

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi jusque là, cela semblait tellement naturel qu'il m'enseigne ce qu'il sait. Après la mort de maman, il m'a élevé seul et à l'âge d'entrer au collège de Kjerning, je crois qu'il n'a pu se résoudre à m'y inscrire. Je l'aime profondément, tu sais. J'ai beaucoup appris avec lui, j'espère seulement que j'aurai le niveau à Poudlard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai vu à Poudlard des sorciers très maladroits, (Harry eut une pensée pour Neville), ce qui n'est de loin pas ton cas. Dumbledore saura te conseiller et t'épauler en cas de besoin.

Elle le regarda et demanda d'un ton qu'elle espérait badin :

- Et toi, Potter, tu seras toujours là pour me conseiller et m'épauler ?

Il la dévisagea longuement avant de répondre, puis se décida pour une boutade.

- Si tu as besoin de mes conseils et de mes épaules, je serai là. Les conseils ne sont pas ma tasse de thé mais mes épaules sont à ta disposition.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir, lui assura-t-elle. En parlant de thé, j'ai faim et soif, pas toi, Potter ?

Il avoua qu'il mourait de faim. 

- Je nous prépare un casse-croûte et ensuite on attaque le bureau. Pendant ce temps, tu peux envoyer le hibou aux Weasley, ça les rassurera.

Harry attacha le message à la patte de la chouette, ouvrit la fenêtre et la petite chouette s'envola.

- Eh ? Mais tu ne l'as pas lu finalement !

- Je te fais confiance, Potter.

L'après-midi était presque écoulé quand ils terminèrent leurs sandwiches. Kiara débarrassa rapidement la table, en finissant sa tasse de thé. Face à l'obscurité naissance, elle alluma les bougies. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de passer à la paperasserie de son père.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau, baguette magique à la main, Harry sur ses talons.

Le bureau était parfaitement rangé. Les parchemins alignés sur des étagères. Ils lancèrent des « _Reducto_ » un peu partout. La table de travail avait maintenant la taille d'une grosse boîte d'allumettes et les rouleaux de papier ressemblaient à des cure-dents. Elle mit le tout dans une petite mallette. Ils firent de même avec les livres de comptes et autres documents. Kiara prit également les photos magiques sur le mur et quelques effets personnels. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'omettait rien. Satisfaite, elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Tu vois, Potter, quand il n'y a pas d'interruption ! Vite fait, bien fait !

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre car elle se dirigeait déjà dans la chambre de Perceval. Là aussi, elle sortit une malle et d'un coup de baguette fit voler les habits qui atterrissaient directement dedans. Elle jeta également un sort à ses livres et autres babioles auxquels son père était particulièrement attachés. Se retrouver au milieu objets familiers faciliterait son long séjour à Ste-Mangouste.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : Indispensable Amie Virtuelle, que dire de plus ?

**Anonymoua** : Quelle virtuose ! Je reste sans voix…lol. La réaction de Ron est pour plus tard… Pour la faute d'inversion, promis, je ferai plus attention.

**Lunenoire **: Merci. Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas

**Eilema** : Merci. Ouh là ! J'ai la tête qui enfle.

**Tikko1 et Tikko2 : **Bravo pour votre persévérance, vous y êtes arrivée, finalement ! Merci pour vos 6 reviews et bisous.

**Melepha **: J'espère que tu aimes toujours.

**Kaima** : T'as pas vraiment tort, quoique…

**Marika Jedusor** : Merci, je ne lâche pas.  

CHAPITRE 7

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils entassèrent les bagages dans le salon. Même avec le sortilège de « _Reducto_ », il y en avait trop pour être transporté sur un balai. Kiara examinait le problème en se tapotant les lèvres avec l'index.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un Portoloin. Enfin, plusieurs. Un pour l'hôpital Jobarille, un pour L'Auberge des Nains Aux Pieds Poilus.

Elle soupira, cherchant la meilleure solution.

- T'as une idée, Potter ?

- Je crois que oui. Monsieur Weasley a … fabriqué un Portoloin-portable reprogrammable à volonté.

- Ah oui ? C'est génial ! Comment ça marche ?

- Il vaudrait mieux lui demander directement. Quoiqu'il en soit, demain, on prend les balais en emportant ce qu'on peut, pour le reste, Arthur pourra utiliser son Portoloin et faire l'aller-retour.

- Ou utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette, si on en trouve encore. Papa et moi, on se fournit chez Andersen&Fils, mais il y a quelques semaines qu'ils sont en rupture de stock. On verra bien.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Bon, si tu as encore faim ou soif, Potter, tu fais comme chez toi. 

Kiara se dirigea vers une petite radio magique qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque là. Elle pressa un bouton et la voix de l'animateur s'éleva dans la pièce, il annonçait la plage musicale qui allait suivre : les Sirènes de Tottenham.

Harry sourit en reconnaissant la chanson. Ce groupe rock avait fait un tabac en Angleterre, quelques mois auparavant. 

Pas tellement pour leur talent, somme toute assez discutable, mais les cinq sorcières arboraient des tenues de scène très… minimalistes, qui ne laissaient pas grand chose à l'imagination. Le jeune sorcier sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ce souvenir.

En ouvrant la Gazette du Sorcier, il était tombé sur des photographies de concert où on les voyait se trémousser de façon lascive. 

Harry n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de l'article et Ron s'était penché sur son épaule pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention de son ami si longtemps. Sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Les yeux exorbités, il avait dit « Waouuu !! » puis il avait presque arraché le journal des mains de Harry, et collé son nez sur les images pour regarder de plus près. 

Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait vu, mais, soudainement, il était devenu cramoisi et avait refermé vivement la Gazette. 

A l'arrivée de Hermione, qui se dirigeait vers leur table, Ron devint plus rouge encore. Elle s'était assise en face d'eux, son regard était passé alternativement de l'un à l'autre puis s'était posé sur le journal que Ron tentait de dissimuler avec ses mains. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à un sermon ou à une remarque outrée « Non, mais vraiment ! » qu'elle leur servait habituellement, elle secoua légèrement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et murmura pour elle-même « Ah, les garçons ! ».

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta quand Kiara posa sa main sur son bras. 

- Excuse-moi, Potter, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Il y une bibliothèque assez bien fournie là-bas, dit-elle, en lui désignant du doigt une petite pièce au fond. Tu aimes lire ?

Il éluda la question.

- Il y a des sujets qui… me passionnent moins que d'autres.

Elle rit devant sa façon diplomatique de présenter la chose.

- Il y a de tout, sers-toi.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- « Soins aux créatures magiques »

- Charlie nous a dit que tu étais douée avec les animaux. Il faudra que je te présente Hagrid. Vous allez très bien vous entendre.

- Qui ça ?

- Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés à Poudlard. C'est un …

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Les Géants n'étaient pas bien vu parmi les sorciers. 

- C'est un… ? répéta-t-elle, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase.

- C'est un… un ami ! Il a été professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques quand j'étais en troisième année.

- Il ne l'ai plus ?

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Il aimait Hagrid, mais expliquer à quelqu'un qui il était, ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard et pourquoi il trouvait la maladresse du demi-géant tellement touchante, n'était pas chose aisée.

Devant le silence embarrassé de son compagnon, Kiara lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu n'ais pas obligé de répondre. Je ne voulais pas me monter curieuse.

- Non, non ce n'est pas… Mais parler de Hagrid, Poudlard et des raisons de son… ça va prendre des heures !

- On a toute la nuit devant nous ! Je serai contente que tu me parles de tes amis et de Poudlard. Si ça t'ennuie ou si tu as quelques chose de mieux à faire…

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, en réalisant le double sens que ses dernières paroles indiquaient. Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur, un sourire parfaitement candide sur les lèvres.

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment

Elle tenta maladroitement de se rattraper.

- … Comme lire… ou… faire une… partie de cartes…explosives.

- Des cartes explosives ? Pourquoi pas ? Je vais d'abord voir si un livre me plait, si ce n'est pas le cas, on trouvera bien un moyen de faire passer le temps.

Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette dernière phrase, ambiguë elle aussi, et fila vers la réserve de livres.

Il parcourut les rayons. Effectivement, la bibliothèque contenait un nombre impressionnant de volumes, et offrait un échantillon de tous les sujets possibles. A la section sport, il trouva un livre qui relatait les différentes Coupes du Monde de Quidditch de 1800 à 1900. Il s'en empara avidement et décida de l'emporter au salon.

Arrivé devant la cheminée, il vit que Kiara était confortablement installée dans un coin du sofa. Le dos calé contre une pile de coussins, les jambes repliées en tailleur, son livre ouvert sur ses genoux, elle attendait qu'il choisisse une place. Elle crut entendre une légère inspiration quand il s'assit à ses côtés, copiant sa position. 

- Tu as l'air d'un chat qui a découvert un pot de crème, lui fit-elle remarquer. Tu me montres ce qui t'enthousiasme à ce point ?

- Un livre qui retrace La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch au XIXème siècle! la renseigna Harry, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage, de très nombreuses photos animées montraient les meilleurs moments de chaque Coupe du Monde. Il les regardait, admirant les passes et les feintes, commentant ici ou là, les balais anciens ou la tenue des joueurs.

Ni tenant plus, elle éclata de rire devant cette sorte d'exaltation qui l'animait. 

- Eh bien, Potter, c'est une véritable passion !

- Ma seule raison de vivre ! dit-il avec emphase, la main sur le cœur. Quidditch un jour, Quidditch toujours !

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette déclaration. Puis le probable entraîneur de Quidditch qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla soudain. 

- Dis-moi, Weasley, la course de ce matin, tu voles toujours comme ça ou c'était juste… de l'inconscience ? demanda-t-il mi-intrigué, mi-malicieux.

La réaction de se fit pas attendre.

- Oh ! toi, Potter ! Tu es très mal placé pour me donner des leçons de prudence ! Je mesure parfaitement ce que je fais sur mon Nimbus ! lui jeta-t-elle, indignée qu'il la prenne pour une écervelée.

- A vrai dire, je n'en doutais pas une minute, tu possèdes une grande maîtrise de ton balai, tu pourrais faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch, lui dit-il sincèrement.

Kiara allait répliquer vertement quand elle comprit le sens de ses mots.

- Si tu le penses réellement, pourquoi…

- Parce que c'était trop tentant de te taquiner.

Devant son air moqueur, elle lui lança un coussin en pleine face, qu'il rattrapa sans mal. Il le glissa dans son dos et reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Vaguement agacée par sa prétendue indifférence, elle soupira bruyamment et feignit de se replonger dans son livre. Elle lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil par en dessous et vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Harry. Faussement résigné, il referma son ouvrage sur le Quiddtch et la regarda, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout ! Le Quidditch, les cours, les profs, tes meilleurs amis, tes pires ennemis ?

- Mes ennemis ? 

Harry avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui avale un morceau de citron.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai des ennemis ?

- J'ai le chic pour aborder le sujet qui fâche ! Mais quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que toi suscite forcément la jalousie et tu es trop malin pour ne pas t'en apercevoir.

Elle leva une main pour arrêter les protestations qu'il ne manquerait pas d'élever au choix de son qualificatif.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce terme, hein ? Pourtant, il est justifié. Tu es célèbre parce que tu es celui-qui-a-survécu. 

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que les gens peuvent m'envier, grommela-t-il.

Consciente qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur sa notoriété, elle tenta de plaisanter.

- Une cicatrice, peut-être ? Je connais des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir la même ! Regarde ! dit-elle en soulevant sa frange. Si c'est pas une preuve, ça !

Le jeune sorcier sourit des efforts qu'elle faisait pour dissiper son mouvement d'humeur.

- Alors, tu en as ? reprit-elle après un moment. A la grimace que tu as faite, je devine qu'il y en un qui te pourrit la vie.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, toi ?!

- Mmm… Elle fit semblant de réfléchir et répondit : le moins souvent possible !

Il s'inclina devant son obstination et consentit enfin à satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Eh bien  Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, ça tu le sais déjà. Ce que tu ignores, c'est que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sont rivaux depuis toujours. Les deux autres, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle sont de notre côté. 

- Vous vous détestez sérieusement ou c'est de bonne guerre ?

- Je crois qu'on peut affirmer que certains d'entre nous se haïssent dès le premier jour.

- Vraiment ? 

- Ron, Hermione et moi avons très souvent maille à partir avec un Serpentard nommé Malefoy. En fait, je dois bien l'avouer, nous nous insultons à la moindre occasion. Et comme tu es la cousine de Ron, j'ai bien peur que Drago Malefoy ne s'en prenne à toi aussi.

- Parce qu'en plus, il se prénomme Drago ? On est fait pour s'entendre lui et moi.

- Ne plaisante pas, il est mauvais comme une teigne. Il ne perd jamais une occasion de blesser les autres, il ment et triche…

- Un vrai Prince de conte de fée, ce garçon ! se moqua-t-elle puis voyant que Harry ne semblait pas goûter son humour, elle enchaîna par une autre question.

- Qui est Hermione ? La petite amie de Ron ou… la tienne ?

- Non, non c'est seulement une amie pour moi.

- Alors c'est celle de Ron ?

- Non…Oui…Enfin… pas encore.

- Oh ! Je vois. Notre ami Ron se mêle de nous donner des chocogrenouilles trafiquées mais sa vie sentimentale est une joyeuse pagaille. 

- C'est un peu ça. Mais…

- Mais il ne faut pas le lui dire. Promis, je ne lui en parlerai pas. Alors, récapitulons. Tu me parlais de Malefoy. Il te déteste parce qu'il t'envie, c'est ça ?  Mais, Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi ?

- Euh… Hermione parce que ses parents sont des Moldus.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- Les Serpentard ont une profonde aversion pour les Moldus. Ils appellent les enfants sorciers nés de Moldus des Sang-de-Bourbe, et ils estiment encore que seuls les sorciers au sang pur méritent de faire leurs études à Poudlard.

- Mais c'est ignoble de penser une chose pareille ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Harry lui indiqua qu'il était parfaitement d'accord.

- Mais, et Ron ?  Pourquoi ce Malefoy lui en veut ?

Harry se sentit très embarrassé pour répondre. Ce n'était pas son rôle de lui parler de la situation financière des Weasley, car si Drago détestait Ron et sa famille, ce n'était pas une histoire de lignée. Il se moquait sans pitié de leur pauvreté, mais surtout de leur amitié pour les Moldus.

- Et bien, c'est assez personnel. Il vaut mieux demander directement à Ron mais…

Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase mais Kiara saisit parfaitement l'allusion : Ron ne voulait pas en parler. 

Kiara bâilla, il n'était pas très tard, mais le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente se faisait sentir.

Elle posa néanmoins une dernière question :

- Qui répartit les élèves dans les différentes Maisons ?

- Le Choixpeau !

- Le Choixpeau ? 

- C'est un chapeau magique que le Professeur McGonagall pose sur ta tête. Il voit la nature profonde qui est en toi, et en fonction de ton caractère désigne ta Maison. 

- Oh ? Cela doit être terriblement impressionnant !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Et moi ? Où crois-tu qu'il m'enverra ?

- Tous les Weasley sont à Gryffondor. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas absolu car les jumelles Patil ne sont pas dans la même Maison.

- Voilà qui me rassure, Potter !

Son ironie masquait difficilement ce qu'elle craignait en réalité. Elle se décida à formuler à haute voix l'angoissante question.

- Si le Choixpeau m'envoyait à Serpentard ? Je serai obligée de tourner le dos aux quelques personnes que je connais ? 

- Ne t'en fait pas trop. Tu n'as pas l'âme d'une Serpentard, lui affirma-t-il sincèrement.

Elle se leva, posa son livre et se tourna vers Harry.

- Merci, Potter.

Elle se pencha pour effleurer sa joue d'un baiser. Cette marque d'affection le surprit, il en avait si peu l'habitude. Et puis Madame Weasley, ce n'était pas pareil. Kiara se redressa sans remarquer son trouble. 

- Je t'apporte des couvertures, il y a une brosse à dents neuve dans la salle de bain, sers-toi.

Elle se dirigea vers un placard, y prit quelques plaids et les tendit au jeune sorcier. 

Un bruit attira leur attention du côté de la fenêtre. La petite chouette était de retour. Kiara s'empara du message et le lut à son compagnon.

_Mes enfants,_

_Je serai à la Tanière, demain en fin de matinée. Je pense que mon Portoloin sera utile._

_Arthur Weasley_

- Bon, je crois que le problème des malles est résolu. Cette fois, je vais me coucher. N'hésite pas à fouiller si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Elle semblait passer en revue dans sa tête toutes les options possibles afin qu'il passe une nuit des plus confortables.

- J'espère que je n'ai rien oublier, dit-elle en souriant. Bonne nuit, Potter !

- Bonne nuit, Weasley !

Elle était déjà à la porte de sa chambre lorsque Harry la rattrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui.

- J'ai oublié de te souhaiter une bonne nuit !

- Potter, je crois que tu es aussi fatigué que moi, on vient juste de le faire, lui expliqua-t-elle, patiemment.

Il secoua négativement la tête et souriant doucement, une étincelle au fond des yeux. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains, caressa les pommettes de ses pouces et s'approcha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, Weasley.

Il rit doucement en voyant son air interloqué. Il la lâcha et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. 

- Potter ! 

Harry se retourna et attendit la suite. Kiara croisa les bras et le dévisagea longuement.

- Une petite chose encore, Potter ! Oh, presque rien, un détail ! Non négligeable mais un détail, vraiment ! 

Le jeune sorcier se demandait où elle voulait en venir mais le ton trop désinvolte qu'elle employait n'augurait rien de bon.

- Est-ce que tu vas venir m'embrasser comme ça, chaque fois que l'envie t'en prend, non pas que cela soit désagréable, mais c'est pour le principe, demanda-t-elle, doucereuse, ou est-ce que je peux te considérer officiellement comme mon petit ami ?

Elle s'interrompit un instant et conclut sur un ton coupant comme un rasoir :

- Parce qu'autant te mettre tout de suite au parfum : je ne suis pas en self-service !!

Kiara lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Harry, foudroyé par cette tirade, parfaitement justifiée, il s'en rendait compte, ne savait que dire. Tout à l'euphorie des nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait à peine, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pouvait la froisser en « n'officialisant » pas leurs rapports. 

Il poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, le premier imbécile venu sait que si on embrasse une fille plusieurs fois, c'est pour en faire sa petite amie, si on ne veut pas s'engager dans une relation et bien… on ne l'embrasse pas ! 

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant. Comment diable allait-il réparer ce fiasco ?! S'il avait un Retourneur de Temps, il saurait quoi en faire ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : s'excuser.

Cessant de tergiverser, il alla frapper à la porte. 

Kiara était assise sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux pliés, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sursauta en entendant le coup contre le battant.

-  Entre, Potter, je t'en prie, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. 

- Je suis venu te parler, je peux ? 

Kiara hocha la tête, silencieusement. Ses yeux bleu et or, maintenant, fixés sur lui. 

Harry prit place au bord du lit. Il ne savait par où commencer. 

- Je suis venu m'excuser. Tu avais raison d'être en colère.

- Je suis étonnée que tu me parles encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette tirade sur les petits amis… Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et secoua la tête. Je plaide un égarement passager et un orgueil démesuré, passager également. Tu me pardonnes, Potter, et on reste ami ?

- Pourtant, ton petit discours a fait l'effet d'une bombe sur ma pauvre cervelle de mâle attardé et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

- Que je sois en self-service ? demanda-t-elle, faussement sévère mais cachant mal son sourire.

Son compagnon sourit également.

- En fait, je te demande très officiellement de devenir ma petite amie.

Le sourire de Kiara s'effaça.

- Ne te crois pas obligé, surtout.

- Mais je ne me sens pas obligé ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Comme je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, j'ai oublié de te le demander.

- Tu as oublié, tout simplement ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Mais je persiste à penser que tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages. Rappelle-toi, j'ai un fichu caractère, tu l'as dit toi-même !

- Je le sais bien, j'ai eu droit à un bel échantillonnage depuis deux jours mais… Il eut un sourire en coin. Il y a des compensations… en nature.

Il éclata de rire devant son air offusqué. Les mains sur les hanches, elle lui désigna la porte du menton.

- Monsieur Potter, sachez que je n'offre pas de compensations en nature, ce soir. La boutique est fermée, alors dehors ! J'ai sommeil, moi !

Il s'inclina de bonne grâce et sortit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : Mon I.A.V. Gros bisous.

**Anonymoua** : La suite est là. Je te sens trépigner d'impatience. Bisous à toi aussi.

**Lunenoire **: Merci, merci. La suite est juste en dessous. 

**Eilema** : Ma tête va mieux, merci. Et la fic continue…

**Tikko1 et Tikko2 **:pas de review pour le no 7 mais je vous pardonne. A votre âge, on lit lentement. Bisous.

**Melepha **: La réaction de Ginny est pour un peu plus tard.

**Célina** : Merci, merci, je rougis par tant de compliments. Le titre s'expliquera bientôt. Patience.

**Petite note de l'auteur** : Je vous avais dit que le R se justifierait. C'est à partir de maintenant. Ça reste encore assez léger pour cette fois, mais bon, vous êtes avertis…

CHAPITRE 8 

Kiara s'endormit immédiatement, tant elle était fatiguée. Elle plongea dans un sommeil de plomb dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller et ce pour plusieurs heures. 

Son réveil affichait 01h30 quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, une sueur froide perlait à son front. Le cri d'horreur et les gémissements résonnaient encore dans sa tête. 

Elle se passa la main sur la figure et promena machinalement ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. Sa peau était fraîche mais moite. Elle tenta de se remémorer le cauchemar qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, mais son cerveau embrumé refusait de lui répondre. Elle se concentra en fermant les yeux, mais son esprit ne visualisait pas son mauvais rêve. Elle n'avait que les sons et une impression de profonde détresse, d'un puit sans fond et d'une chute qui n'en finissait pas. 

Elle le leva pour gagner la salle de bain afin de rafraîchir son visage. Elle fit couler l'eau dans ses mains en coupe et s'aspergea la figure. Elle s'essuya avec une serviette et se sentit mieux.

Quand elle sortit, elle jeta un œil au salon et vit que le feu était presque éteint. Elle avança à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Elle s'accroupit pour remettre des bûches dans l'âtre et attiser le feu. 

Quand la flambée reprit, elle se tourna vers le jeune sorcier. Les flammes dansantes éclairaient son visage d'une lumière orangée. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. 

Elle ne put résister et s'approcha sans bruit. Elle le contempla un instant, il était si beau. Elle eut un sourire attendri. Ainsi ce séduisant jeune homme était dorénavant son petit ami. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à cette idée. 

Machinalement, elle se pencha pour remonter sa couverture. Ses longs cheveux glissèrent de son épaules et tombèrent en cascade sur le menton de Harry. Elle se redressa comme un ressort et n'osa plus bouger. Son compagnon soupira et se frotta le cou, il changea de position et reprit la respiration caractéristique du dormeur. 

Elle repartit silencieusement en direction de sa chambre, quand elle l'entendit s'agiter furieusement.

« Alors là, bravo ! Je l'ai réveillé ! »

Elle tendit l'oreille afin de déceler les signes de repos retrouvé mais il semblait au contraire que son agitation allait croissant. Elle retourna précipitamment auprès de Harry. Il avait jeté sa couverture à terre, sa tête ballottait de gauche et de droite, le visage couvert de sueur.

Kiara ne savait que faire, devait-elle le réveiller ?

Elle, qui ne faisait que très rarement de mauvais rêves avait peine à imaginer ce que subissait Harry. Son angoisse grandissait à mesure que le jeune sorcier paraissait se tordre sous la douleur, il gémissait, haletait, suppliait.

Ses gémissements éveillèrent un écho dans la tête de Kiara. Ces cris étaient ceux qui l'avaient réveillée. 

Oh mon Dieu ! murmura-t-elle, épouvantée. Il faut que cela s'arrête ! Il faut que cela s'arrête !

Elle le répéta comme une litanie tout en ramassant le plaid. Elle en recouvrit son compagnon et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se raidit soudain, ouvrit les yeux, sa bouche arrondie sur un cri muet. Il se redressa si brutalement que Kiara fut projetée sur le sol. Ses yeux se révulsèrent puis il retomba sur le sofa comme un pantin désarticulé, évanoui.

Elle respira un grand coup, le pire était passé. Elle se leva et l'examina attentivement, on n'y voyait pas assez.

Elle alla chercher sa baguette. Elle prononça la formule « _Lumos !_ » et le bout de cette dernière diffusa une douce lumière. Elle reprit son examen avec soin. Le cœur du jeune sorcier battait avec la régularité d'un métronome mais son teint était d'une pâleur effrayante. 

Elle écarta les mèches de son front et vit clairement que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était rouge et brûlante, bien que sa peau soit glacée au toucher.

Ravalant les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge, elle le prit dans ses bras, calant la tête de Harry sur son épaule. Elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant qui se serait écorché le genou en tombant. 

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à le bercer, non pour l'endormir mais pour le ramener vers elle. 

Son cauchemar l'avait entraîné dans un abîme sans fond, les ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti ne voulaient pas qu'il remonte à la surface.

Elle finit par le recoucher. D'un coup de baguette, elle modifia la taille du sofa qui offrait maintenant de la place pour deux personnes étendues côte à côte. Elle alla chercher son oreiller et sa couette de plumes. Elle s'installa à côté de Harry du mieux qu'elle pût et se lova contre lui pour lui communiquer sa chaleur. 

Il lui sembla qu'elle l'écoutait respirer depuis des heures, ce qui était probablement le cas, quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux. 

Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant où il était. Puis tous les souvenirs de la nuit affluèrent dans sa tête. Au rappel de son cauchemar, il eut l'impression qu'on l'immergeait dans un bain glacé. Il frissonna ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger quelque chose dans son dos.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kiara qui le regardait, visiblement soulagée.

- Enfin, tu es réveillé ! Tu détiens la palme, Potter ! Personne ne m'avait fait peur comme ça, deux fois, en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, on m'a toujours dit que c'était très impressionnant. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est de constater que je suis déjà réveillé.

- Quoi ?

- Ce genre de cauchemar me plonge dans un état comateux pendant un jour ou deux. L'infirmière de Poudlard, Madame Pomresh me donne diverses potions de son cru pour me… calmer. Tu m'as fait boire une potion ?

- Non…

- C'est étrange, constata-t-il. Pourtant, le cauchemar de hier aurait dû me laisser sur le carreau au moins plusieurs jours. 

- Que tu arrives à parler de ça avec une telle désinvolture dépasse mon entendement.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire.

- J'ai dû me faire un raison. Voldemort visite mes nuits depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, hier soir, il m'a dit… il m'a dit...Harry fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre, par leur violence physique, ces rêves restent ancrés en moi, rien, jusqu'à présent n'a jamais pu les effacer. Et là, quand j'y repense, il n'y a presque rien, de vagues bribes, des impressions floues. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, mais c'est bizarre, répéta-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui est inexpliqué.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, elle poursuivit :

- Hier soir, j'ai été réveillée par des gémissements et un long cri à vous glacer le sang. Je me suis levée sans pourtant avoir le sentiment d'avoir fait un cauchemar, j'ai plutôt pensé que j'avais entendu l'agitation de quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis venue voir s'il y avait un problème mais tu dormais comme un ange.

- Ce n'était pas moi ? demanda Harry, interloqué

- Non. Enfin si, mais plus tard.

- Plus tard ?

- Et bien, quand je suis arrivée vers toi, tu dormais et tu as commencé à t'agiter violemment, à gémir au moment où j'allais me recoucher. C'était terrifiant et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'arrêtais pas de répéter « il faut que cela cesse » 

Elle haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser de l'inutilité de cette phrase et continua :

- J'ai ramassé la couverture que tu avais jetée par terre, je l'ai posée sur toi et… Elle rougit un peu, embarrassée. …et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu es devenu soudain tout raide en te mettant assis et tu es retombé, évanoui. Comme tu étais glacé, j'ai pensé que… je me suis dit que…à deux, tu aurais plus chaud. Et j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles. Voilà, c'est tout !

- Voilà, c'est tout ?

- Euh… oui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, enfin ! Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire !

- Rien fait d'extraordinaire ?

- Serais-tu devenu un perroquet, Potter ? demanda-t-elle agacée. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre mon rêve et ton cauchemar, mais on en parlera demain, non, plutôt dans quelques heures. J'ai besoin de dormir, mon lit me tend les bras.

- Reste avec moi, il fait chaud ici.

- D'accord, dit-elle en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bonne nuit, Potter.

Elle se pelotonna sous sa couette, en chien de fusil. Harry se pencha pour placer une mèche derrière son oreille et en suivit délicatement le lobe de son index. Il sourit franchement, Kiara dormait déjà profondément. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, se réinstalla confortablement pour terminer sa nuit d'un sommeil qu'il espérait plus reposant.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil matinal qui entrait à flot dans la pièce, réveilla les deux jeunes sorciers. Ils clignèrent des yeux dans un bel ensemble en grimaçant.

- Bon sang, Potter ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi 10 minutes, grogna sa compagne. Et toi ? ça va ?

Harry la regarda, les yeux pétillants de malice

- Weasley, quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas du matin…

- Ah ! vraiment, Potter ? Tu fais dans la divination, maintenant ? lui lança-elle avec un regard assassin.

Harry n'était pas vexé outre mesure par son comportement peu aimable. On ne partageait pas un dortoir pendant cinq ans avec ses camarades sans ignorer que tout le monde ne se levait pas du bon pied.

Il s'extirpa habilement de ses couvertures, prit ses lunettes et se tourna vers Kiara et la dévisagea, franchement moqueur.

- Je vais faire un repli stratégique vers la cuisine, ça me paraît plus prudent. Je te prépare quoi pour adoucir ton humeur ? 

Elle le regarda, un peu interloquée, tout à fait réveillée cette fois.

- Tu sais faire la cuisine, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, mordante.

- Je sens comme un léger doute dans ta question.

- Pourquoi j'aurai des doutes sur tes capacités culinaires ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. Tu m'as largement prouvé que tu avais des dons cachés dans bien des domaines…

Harry rougit légèrement mais ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement.

Décidément, il le lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver sa vivacité et son esprit caustique, pensa-t-il.

Elle voulait jouer à qui déstabiliserait l'autre ? et bien elle allait trouver à qui parler !

Il croisa les bras, pas vraiment à l'aise en t-shirt et slip boxer noir devant elle, mais faisant vaillamment comme si. Il la fixa un moment puis prit sa décision. La journée promettait d'être mouvementée !

- Pour commencer, je vais te rappeler ta défaite d'hier et le gage que tu me dois.

Il cacha habilement son sourire quand il vit une lueur de désappointement passer dans ses yeux bleus, elle avait dû vaguement espérer qu'il oublierait l'enjeu de la course.

- Presque que 24 heures pour avoir une idée de gage ? Pas mal, Potter ! ironisa-t-elle. Alors, c'est quoi la grande idée ?

- T'as encore une des chocogrenouilles de Ron ? demanda Harry, pensif.

Le regard bleu et or ressembla soudainement à un ciel d'orage particulièrement chargé. Elle se leva brusquement et se planta devant lui, les bras croisés sur son pyjama. Il n'allait quand même pas lui ordonner de… comme ça… sans… 

- Pour quoi faire, exactement, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, dangereusement calme.

- Eh bien pour… commença-t-il mais elle le coupa brusquement.

- Tu es décidément bien différent que ce que je croyais, dit-elle une lueur de mépris au fond des yeux. Alors, on commence tout de suite ? Je vais chercher le chocolat et tu me sautes dessus, là sur le sofa ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée et elle partit en direction de la cuisine.

Harry la regardait, bouche bée, trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer ce qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage. 

Mais de quoi, diable, parlait-elle ? Pourquoi croyait-elle qu'il voulait la chocogrenouille ? … Oh ! Mon Dieu, elle pensait qu'il…

Un sac à dos, jeté avec une force peu commune, le percuta violemment et lui coupa le souffle. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe. Tout en  massant ses côtes douloureuses, il se dit qu'elle avait dû utiliser un sortilège de _Waddiwasi_ pour augmenter la puissance de son jet.

- Pas trop de mal, Potter ? s'enquit-elle, doucereuse.

Il grimaça un vague sourire.

- Je suppose que cela signifie que je me suis mal exprimé.

- Quoi ?

- Le chocolat, c'est pour Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Le chocolat, c'est pour Ron, articula-il lentement. J'ai pensé que ton gage serait de la lui faire manger sans qu'il le sache. Après, on se serait assis pour… observer son… comportement.

La jeune sorcière le fixa, mortifiée et rouge de honte. 

Kiara s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux très fort, espérant vaguement que, quand elle les rouvrirait, elle aurait rêver ces cinq dernières minutes. Parce que si c'est la réalité, elle ne s'en remettrai jamais et sa relation avec Potter non plus. 

Elle passa ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement sur ses joues brûlantes et se laissa glisser sur le sol, les jambes pliées ramenés sur sa poitrine et le front sur ses genoux. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face après l'avoir accuser de… 

« Kiara, ma pauvre fille, là, t'as atteint les sommets ! »

Harry s'assit à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle se décide à le regarder ou tout du moins, à lui parler. Voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- Le ridicule ne tue pas !

Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif qui le fit rire aux éclats.

Surprise par son hilarité, elle leva enfin la tête.

- Si tu voyait la tête que tu fais ! Rien que ça, ça vaut toutes les excuses que tu me dois pour cette ignoble accusation ! lui dit-il en souriant franchement.

- Je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'ai dit. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? soupira-t-elle. Surtout après la théorie que je t'ai sortie hier… Comment je vais faire pour me faire pardonner, si tu as la bonté de me pardonner ça un jour, bien sûr…

Les yeux émeraude de Harry pétillèrent.

- J'ai bien une idée, mais…

- Mais ?

- J'ai peur de prendre un sac sur la tête…

Elle sourit enfin et le regarda dans les yeux.

- T'as une chose précise en tête ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement

- Mmmm ? Peut-être. Le gage est déjà décidé. Mais je réclame un dédommagement pour ton inqualifiable comportement.

- Un dédommagement ? Pour mon inqualifiable comportement ? répéta-t-elle, dubitative. Et ce sera ?

- En fait, tu dois deviner ce que je veux.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle

Le jeune homme la dévisageait intensément, sans rien dire, la laissant libre d'interpréter son vœu.

Ce qui l 'avait mise hors d'elle dans ce quiproquo, ce n'était pas tellement l'enjeu, c'était qu'elle avait supposé qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix, et Kiara n'était pas de celle qui permettait qu'on décide pour elle ! 

- Oh ! faisant mine de comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait. Un baiser ? proposa-t-elle candidement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Un baiser sur la joue ? lui demanda-t-elle en effleurant sa pommette avec ses lèvres.

Il frémit sous la légère caresse mais lui fit signe que non.

- Non ? Elle feignit la déception. J'ai droit à un autre essai ? 

Harry acquiesça en silence.

- Sur le front ?

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa cicatrice. Il frissonna mais secoua négativement la tête.

Elle tapota son index sur sa lèvre, en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle devait faire face à un épineux problème. 

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Harry suivait le mouvement de sa bouche, hypnotisé. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer mais s'obligea à rester impassible. Kiara jouait avec lui mais c'était délicieusement… excitant.

Finalement, elle lui ôta ses lunettes et les mit de côté.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et demanda, ingénue :

- Je peux faire une autre tentative ?

Harry lui signifia son accord d'un clignement de paupières.

- Oh ! Les yeux, peut-être ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et posa sa bouche sur ses paupières closes, puis sur son nez, puis descendit directement au creux de son cou. Sa peau était tiède et douce.

Elle respira son odeur et promena ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille. 

Son compagnon eut un long frisson, son sang se mit à courir dans ses veines de plus en plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette torture, il avait faim de sa bouche sur la sienne. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, la serrer dans ses bras, lui montrer à quel point il aimait ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. 

Il la prit par les épaules et la coucha sur le sol. Penché au- dessus d'elle, les paumes sur le sol, il chercha son regard. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, le cœur battant, le souffle court, le corps en feu.

Le jeune sorcier s'empara avidement de sa bouche, y glissa fougueusement sa langue. Elle répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur insoupçonnée. Leurs langues se cherchaient, s'entremêlaient. Il se mit à mordiller ses lèvres avec gourmandise en poussant un profond soupir de contentement.

Kiara plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, s'émerveilla de leur texture, de leur douceur. Elle descendit sur les épaules du jeune sorcier, puis dans son dos. Quand elle souleva son T-shirt pour y glisser ses mains, Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement. Elle caressa doucement son dos mince en promenant ses mains sur son épiderme.

Elle l'attira contre elle en resserrant son étreinte, collant son corps souple contre celui du jeune sorcier, ses hanches épousant celles de Harry.

Instinctivement elle pressa son bas-ventre contre le sien.

A ce contact très intime, le jeune homme sursauta violemment et un long tremblement le parcourut. La mince barrière de tissu qu'il portait ne pouvait cacher l'étendue de son désir. Il haletait, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et la couva d'un long regard brûlant puis il roula sur le côté en position fœtale en prenant de grandes inspirations.

- Il faut.. Il faut arrêter… maintenant… parce que… sinon je… je…

Les joues de Kiara s'empourprèrent quand elle comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, non, il ne faut pas l'être, la rassura-t-il. Sauf que… sauf qu'on s'est un peu laissé… emporté par…

- Je ne pensait pas que… que ce serait si… que se serait tellement…Waou ! 

Son compagnon rit doucement. Ce terme est finalement assez approprié.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Ils se regardèrent un peu gauchement, ne sachant trop comment se comporter après ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Finalement, Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le nez. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Va prendre une douche froide, Potter ! Je fais le petit déjeuner.

- Je crois effectivement que c'est une nécessité absolue !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et elle en profita pour s'habiller.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : I.A.V. un jour, I.A.V. toujours. Gros bisous.

**Anonymoua** : M'enfin ! Je ne permettrai pas de me moquer de mes lecteurs/trices ! Mais je dois quand même te remercier, il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelée « petite ». Et puis, comment donc ? Kiara perverse ?? En voilà des manières de cataloguer « mon » personnage ! Que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! lol.

**Lunenoire **: Ouh là ! Quel compliment ! Merci ! 

**Tikko1 et Tikko2 **: **TOUJOURS **pas de review pour le no 8 mais je vous pardonne **TOUJOURS.** A votre âge, on lit **TOUJOURS** lentement. Bisous.

**Melepha **: Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ?! Malheureusement, ce chapitre est plutôt tranquille de ce côté. Promis, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! lol.

**Célina** : Merci, c'est trop ! #^^#

**Lilo** : Merci, la suite est là.

**Kalia** : Prends du temps pour lire la suite, à ce rythme-là, j'aurai fini ma fic et t'auras pas lu le chapitre 2 ! Je te file un tuyau : dis à Mister J de te lâcher un peu ( enfin, c'est p'tête pas ce que tu veux, mais bon…) Gros bisous.

CHAPITRE 9 

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant des œufs au bacon et des toasts. 

- Qui va s'occuper de la maison quand tu seras en Angleterre ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Arthur travaille au Ministère, il doit savoir gérer ça. Je suppose qu'il faudra protéger la Tanière avec différents sortilèges. Ainsi, quand je reviendrai pendant les vacances, elle sera habitable.

Elle but un peu de thé, en le regardant par dessus sa tasse puis elle se décida.

- On peut reparler de ton cauchemar, Potter ? J'aimerai t'expliquer clairement ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Je t'écoute, Weasley. 

- Et bien, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça. Je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes liés. Je ne suis pas télépathe, je n'ai jamais montré aucune espèce d'aptitude à cela, non, je crois que le sang, que tu m'as donné, nous rattache l'un à l'autre. J'ai ressenti ton cauchemar, non pas ressenti, je n'ai pas eu d'images, ni d'impressions, j'ai entendu tes… cris et ta souffrance avant que tu ne les vives en cauchemar. Tout est arrivé comme je l'avais perçu sauf… sauf pour le hurlement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ta théorie me plaise, murmura-t-il sombrement. Je suppose que tu peux expliquer aussi… la dernière partie.

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- Tu avais ouvert la bouche pour crier quand… quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je crois que cela a mis fin au cauchemar.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il pâlit brusquement, serra les deux mains tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Kiara le regardait toujours, attendant qu'il parle ou fasse quelque chose.

Le sorcier se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa. Il abattit violemment son poing sur la table en scandant :

- NON ! NON ! NON ! 

Il  était fou de colère et sa compagne n'osait plus bouger. Elle se demandait s'il allait la frapper, elle aussi. Il était terrifiant, ses yeux émeraude étincelaient de rage. Il se tourna vers elle, elle se recroquevilla, tétanisée. En la voyant, Harry se décomposa, il sembla reprendre ses esprits, il se prit la tête entre mains et se glissa au sol en gémissant :

- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas possible !

En entendant ses gémissements, Kiara se leva et s'approcha prudemment. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Harry leva la tête. Son visage était sillonné de larmes silencieuses. 

Il avait l'air perdu et tellement accablé. En voyant ça, Kiara sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, et le réconforta du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle posa le visage du jeune homme au creux de son cou et le berça en lui essuyant les joues. 

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé mais ce n'était pas le moment de demander des explications. 

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans parler. Harry finit par sortir de sa torpeur et la regarda dans les yeux. 

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Eh ? ça va ?

En guise de réponse, il fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large. Cela ne sembla pas le calmer, au contraire, à mesure que les secondes passaient, il paraissait se consumer de rage. Le regard flamboyant, il se décida enfin.

- Après ça, tu vas me haïr toute ta vie ! lui jeta-t-il au visage.

« Que voilà une entrée en matière encourageante ! pensa-t-elle, ironiquement.

Mais Harry était on ne peut plus sérieux. 

- Quand Voldemort m'a fait cette cicatrice, commença-t-il, d'une voix blanche, en désignant son front du doigt, il m'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs, je suis un Fourchelangue grâce à lui, je ressens quand il est là ! Je fais des cauchemars, il me parle, il me menace. Quand il a tué Cédric Diggory, il a pris mon sang ! C'était comme une sorte de… d'échange. Voldemort sait où je suis ! Et je sais quand il est là ! Et moi, MOI ! Comme un imbécile, je t'ai donné mon sang ! MON SANG !  Mon sang est maudit ! cria-t-il rageusement. Je t'ai liée à Voldemort !! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! JAMAIS !!

Ses dernières paroles restèrent comme suspendues dans les airs. 

Kiara avait écouté, son sang s'était retiré de son visage et ses mains tremblaient. Elle regardait sans vraiment le voir Harry qui arpentait le salon. Ses paroles avaient glacé son corps avant de pétrifier son cerveau. Ce ne pouvait être vrai !!

Harry la dévisageait intensément, s'attendant à y découvrir du dégoût, de la haine. Mais Kiara ne pouvait ressentir que de la stupeur mêlée d'angoisse. 

- Par Merlin, tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'une toute petite voix. Un coup d'œil au sorcier lui répondit. 

Une fois le choc initial passé, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu m'apprendras ? demanda-t-elle timidement

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'apprendras à vivre avec ça ? 

Le jeune sorcier la regarda, bouche bée. Puis, il parut littéralement exploser de fureur.  

- Comment…Comment  peux-tu réagir si… si calmement ? Putain de merde ! Tu devrais… CRIER ! Tu devrais HURLER ! Je viens de foutre ta vie en l'air !! Le Grand Potter, qui pensait te sauver la vie, en a fait un ENFER !! C'est merveilleux ! Je pourris tout ce que je touche ! Avec Cédric, si je ne lui avait pas dit de prendre la Coupe avec moi, il serait vivant ! VIVANT ! Et toi maintenant ! Tu étais dans le coma, tu aurais pu te réveiller toute seule finalement. MAIS NON ! Il a fallu que j'intervienne ! Que je me mêle de te donner mon sang. MON SANG !! Avec Voldemort en cadeau !

Il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Kiara se leva et lui administra une claque magistrale, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net son rire hystérique. Il la regarda, hébété. Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle. Il se raidit, refusant l'étreinte.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à surmonter ça. Je ne le pourrai pas sans toi. Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! 

Comme il allait protester, elle posa son index sur sa bouche.

- Je veux que tu saches que je préfère la vie, même imparfaite. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Le seul coupable est Voldemort.

Elle l'étreignit encore, et il finit par se laisser aller. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Il avait besoin de tendresse et de réconfort. Elle avait également besoin de soutien mais étonnamment elle se sentait forte. Peut-être était-ce parce que la situation était nouvelle. Pour Harry, la culpabilité le rongeait plus efficacement que le pire des acides. Kiara ne savait pas si elle était capable de l'aider mais elle s'y emploierait avec Ron et ses amis.

Elle le libéra et plongea son regard bleu et or dans le sien.

- Ne t'en fait pas ! On est jeune ! On s'en sortira !

Le sorcier eut un pâle sourire puis sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Tu m'as appelé Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as appelé Harry, répéta-t-il.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, ça ne se reproduira pas, dit-elle sérieusement.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire.

- T'es vraiment une drôle de fille !

- Humm. La drôle de fille te fait dire qu'elle a encore un peu de boulot avant l'arrivée de Arthur. Alors, dégaine ta baguette, Potter, quelques sorts de rangements et de nettoyage ne seront pas de trop.

En effet, ils finissaient à peine lorsque Arthur Weasley apparu dans la cour avec un léger « pop », sa canette de Coca à la main. 

Kiara l'accueillit chaleureusement et l'invita à entrer. 

- Oh ? Vous êtes seul, Arthur. Ron n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui se retenait de rire.

- Non, il se sentait…

- … souffrant, peut-être ? termina-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin. Mais comment…

- Oh ! Juste une intuition comme ça ? N'est pas, Potter ?

- En effet, juste une intuition, confirma-t-il joyeusement.

Arthur les regarda sans comprendre, puis demanda où étaient la malle de Perceval. Kiara la lui désigna du doigt.

- Je vais faire un saut à Jobarille avec le Portoloin, puis je reviendrai pour la suite, ça vous va ?

- Alors, prenez également les deux nimbus, ils appartiennent à l'hôpital. Mon balai est encore dans la remise.

- D'accord, je n'en ai pas pour long.

Le père de Ron empoigna la malle  et les deux balais, passa la porte. Une fois dehors, il reprogramma sa canette et disparut.

Pendant ce temps, Kiara courut à la remise pour y prendre son vieux Nimbus 2001. Elle en était très fière, elle l'avait reçu pour ses 13 ans, elle l'entretenait soigneusement et il était encore en excellent état.

Arrivée dans le salon, elle pointa sa baguette et dit « _Reducto_ », l'engin volant devint minuscule et elle le glissa dans une de ses valises. 

Elle fit une dernière fois le tour de la Tanière. Cette fois, elle allait bel et bien quitter la maison de son enfance. Elle se déplaça d'une pièce à l'autre, en essayant d'en mémoriser chaque détail puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit. 

Harry déplaça les bagages par un sort de _Mobilis_ et les déposa dans la cour. Les deux jeunes sorciers se couchèrent en travers des valises et profitèrent du soleil en attendant Arthur.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas. Il rit en les voyant lézarder paresseusement. Ils se partagèrent le reste des malles. 

Avant de partir, Arthur lança un puissant sort de protection sur la maison qui devenait ainsi invisible aux yeux des Moldus mais aussi inviolable pour les autres sorciers. 

Ils se mirent en cercle, assis sur les valises, se donnèrent la main et quand Arthur Weasley prononça « _Via_ ! », ils transplanèrent pour atterrir l'instant suivant à l'Auberge des Nains aux Pieds Poilus.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : I.A.V. un jour, I.A.V. toujours. Gros bisous.

**Anonymoua** : Bien sûr que tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux, mais moi aussi ! Je rigole, j'adoooore tes reviews !! Pour le « ç » en majuscule, je l'ai trouvé par hasard. Il se met automatiquement en début de phrase ou après un point. Le but, c'est de tromper le PC ( bien fait pour lui !! lol) Alors tu remplaces le ? ou le !, enfin ce que tu veux par un point. L'ordi met la majuscule et tu corriges ensuite la ponctuation. Tu t'as pas tout compris, envoie-moi un mail avec ton adresse, même si t'as tout pigé d'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien causer un peu avec toi. Bisous.

**Lunenoire **: Merci de ta fidélité et bisous ! 

**Melepha **: Merci pour le compliment, cette scène était difficile à écrire. Ce chapitre-là devrait te plaire…

**Célina** : Toi, aussi merci de revenir à chaque fois. Je sais, la façon dont ils s'appellent intrigue, mais c'est affectueux. Pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs, tu verras, même Ron s'interroge !

**Petite note de l'auteure **: ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent et en prime, il est chaud…Catégorie R ! Attention les yeux ! Vous êtes prévenus !

CHAPITRE 10 

Une fois dans le hall de l'Auberge, Arthur leur indiqua que leurs chambres étaient au dernier étage. Pendant que le père de Ron discutait avec le tenancier, des elfes de maison empoignèrent les malles et disparurent d'un claquement de doigts.

- On monte se débarbouiller un peu, Monsieur Weasley. On a le temps ?

- Pas de problème. On se retrouve dans la salle à manger, dans une demie heure, d'accord ?

Alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches côte à côte, Kiara se tourna vers Harry. 

- Au fait, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Ron ? chuchota la jeune sorcière

- Pour l'instant, rien.

- Rien ? Et s'il me demande pour le chocolat ?

Harry se pencha avec des mines de conspirateur.

- Si ce fourbe ose te poser la moindre question, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, prend un air peiné de circonstances et dit-lui que… ton sac à dos a pris l'eau pendant l'orage, que tout était trempé et que tu as tout jeté.

- Je prends un  air peiné de circonstances ? Toi, tu crois que je sais faire ça ? demanda-t-elle, faussement sceptique.

Harry sourit franchement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je n'en doute pas une minute, Weasley. Si on veut une vengeance digne de ce nom, il ne doit se douter de rien. On peut attendre d'être au Terrier pour lui faire manger une chocogrenouille en douce.

Il fronça les sourcil, pensif.

- D'ailleurs, je pense que si Hermione était présente, ce serait encore mieux.

Kiara cacha son sourire et fit de son mieux pour paraître interloquée.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, Potter.  Où est passé le sorcier que je croyais connaître ?

- Tu pensais me cerner en si peu de temps ?

- Non, bien sûr. Mais là… Ce n'est plus une petite revanche, ça frôle la sournoiserie. J'ai presque pitié de Ron.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire puis éclata de rire.

- Non, Potter, non. Je ne suis pas sérieuse du tout. Je me réjouis d'avance de ce qui va se passer.

Harry la dévisagea un instant.

- Je crois que je vais retirer ce que j'ai dit, Weasley, dit-il, badin.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Les Serpentard vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts, lâcha-t-il, sûr de son effet.

Il se précipita ensuite dans l'escalier pour éviter qu'elle ne lui jette un sort pour cette remarque.

Elle le suivit de près. Arrivée à l'étage supérieur, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le fit pivoter. Comme elle était un peu essoufflée, elle prit le temps de se calmer puis elle posa sur lui un regard moqueur, en pointant son index sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sembles oublier quelque chose d'important, Potter, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Ah ? Et quoi donc ?

- Si nous voulons être crédibles devant Ron, nous devons nous comporter comme… des amis. Seulement des amis.

Harry eut une grimace dépitée.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Sans blague ? railla-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard courroucé auquel elle répondit par une moue ironique.

- Toutefois, reprit-elle avec désinvolture, si l'envie de faire un câlin devenait… incontrôlable… 

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains en faisant mine d'étudier ses ongles avec intérêt, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard pétillait.

- … On pourra toujours s'arranger, conclut-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il commençait à bien la connaître. Elle pouvait très bien se payer sa tête avec un air parfaitement candide sur le visage. Il décida de la provoquer un peu.  

- S'arranger ? Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda le jeune sorcier, avec un regain d'intérêt, en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, moi…

- Tu ne sais pas ? Pas la moindre petite idée ? 

Il la poussa doucement contre le mur en la tenant par la taille et se plaqua contre elle.

- Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre…et…

- Et ? 

Harry se pencha vers son cou et y posa les lèvres.

Le souffle de Kiara s'intensifia mais elle tenta vaillamment de garder la tête froide.

- Potter, arrête ! On pourrait nous voir ! protesta-t-elle mollement.

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler quand il piqueta sa gorge de petits baisers. 

- Mmm… Tu ne m'as pas répondu. On irait dans ta chambre et… 

- Et je te donnerai une potion pour calmer tes hormones, Potter ! dit-elle précipitamment. 

Il se recula en riant doucement. 

- Ça pourrait marcher. Quoique… 

Il eut une moue suggestive qui la fit rougir.

- Eh bien, Potter ? Que ferait Rita Skeeter si elle apprenait que Celui-qui-a-survécu se laisse aller à ses plus bas instincts ?

Il prit un air lubrique plutôt bien imité.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Elle se jetterait sur moi, avidement, pour m'arracher ma vertu. Et je la laisserai abuser de mon corps sans aucune retenue.

Kiara le repoussa, avec une grimace.

- Toi et le cafard ? Quelle horreur ! Tu me dégoûtes, Potter. Je ne te parle plus.

Elle passa devant lui, image parfaite de la dignité outragée. En voyant ça, il rit aux éclats et elle l'imita. Ils montèrent encore une volée de marches, leurs chambres se situaient sous le toit.

Après une rapide toilette, Harry sortit et alla frapper à la porte voisine. Sa compagne était prête.

Arrivés dans le hall, il s'arrêta et lui fit une dernière recommandation.

- Il est temps d'aller voir Ron. Et surtout, n'en fait pas trop !

- Eh ! Potter ! Relax ! Je suis la subtilité personnifiée !

Il secoua la tête devant tant de modestie et s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas de la jeune sorcière quand il remarqua Charlie. Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et semblait les attendre. Il s'approcha dès qu'il les vit. 

Charlie les regarda tour à tour et sourit d'une étrange façon. Kiara leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction mais il lui répondit par un autre sourire d'une agaçante satisfaction. 

- Alors, les jeunes ? Ça va comme vous voulez ? leur demanda-t-il avec un petit air malin.

Elle se dit qu'elle se faisait sans doute des idées mais l'air qu'affichait Charlie ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Cet air-là signifiait clairement : je sais tout. 

Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait être au courant de quoi que se soit, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Kiara ne souhaitait pas cacher sa relation avec Harry plus longtemps que nécessaire, juste le temps de prendre leur petite revanche sur Ron, mais si Charlie en parlait, oh par inadvertance, bien sûr, ça risquait de tout faire foirer.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et s'il prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai ?

Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'il dévisageait sa cousine et le jeune Potter. Il pouvait voir les rouages de leur cerveau tourner à toute vitesse tandis qu'ils tergiversaient sur la conduite à tenir.

- Ça va parfaitement, vieux, répondit-elle finalement. Tu nous attendais ? Pourquoi ? Je pense qu'on aurait fini par trouver la salle du restaurant.

- On ne sait jamais. Cette Auberge est pleine de coins et de recoins, on peut si facilement se…perdre dans un escalier ou un couloir…

- Se perdre dans un escalier ? Tu te moques de nous ?

- Non. Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ? Et puis, entre nous soit dit, je crois que cet hôtel est un peu hanté…

- Oui, c'est possible mais qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ?

- Et bien, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu des voix devant ma porte…

Harry et Kiara se regardèrent rapidement en rosissant légèrement. Le jeune sorcier prit son air le plus candide.

- Ah oui ? Des voix, vraiment ?

- C'est ça, confirma Charlie, très content de lui.

Puis, voyant que ses jeunes amis ne semblaient décidément pas curieux, il enchaîna :

- Ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'ils disaient ?

- Pas vraiment mais comme je sens que tu vas nous le dire quand même… marmonna Kiara.

Charlie éclata de rire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était autant amusé.

- J'ai pas tout compris, à vrai dire. J'ai cru entendre « Ron » et aussi « hormone » et « potion à base de cafard ». C'était un peu confus. Mais comment savoir avec les fantômes ?

- Comment savoir en effet ? répéta aigrement sa cousine.

Harry la consulta rapidement du regard et comme elle hochait la tête, il se tourna vers le frère de son meilleur ami et demanda :

- Charlie, on peut te parler deux minutes ?

Les trois autres Weasley étaient déjà attablés. Kiara se pencha vers Molly pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et fit de même à Ron, qui s'empourpra légèrement, en prenant place sa gauche. Harry les salua de la main et s'assit à la droite de son meilleur ami.  

Ron leur lança un regard incertain puis eut un discret soupir de soulagement quand il ne vit aucun changement notoire dans leur comportement. 

Lorsque Charlie arriva quelques instants plus tard, Ron se dit que jamais son frère n'avait paru en meilleure forme, en effet, ce dernier affichait un air joyeux qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir quitter.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Harry raconta de façon édulcorée les vingt-quatre heures passées à la Tanière.

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de parler du peignoir rouge à pois jaunes. Ron en pleurait de rire et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

Harry lui lança un regard indigné qui se transforma en franc sourire quand il vit que Monsieur et Madame Weasley cachaient leur fou rire dans une quinte de toux tout à fait opportune.

Harry sentit une plénitude l'envahir. Sa vraie famille était là, à ses côtés. Tous prêts à le soutenir, à l'aider et maintenant il y avait Kiara. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait affirmé, ce matin, lorsqu'il était entré dans une rage folle, il ne savait pas quelles réelles répercutions auraient le lien qui les unissait. Seul l'avenir le dirait. 

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Kiara se leva.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire cet après-midi. Je dois, d'abord, me rendre à Jobarille pour y voir papa et ensuite à Gringotts.

- Je viens avec toi à l'hôpital. Le Professeur Svensen m'a fait promettre que nous passerions un dernier examen avant de partir.

- D'accord. Qui d'autre nous accompagne ? Ron ? Je connais un magasin de bonbons dans l'Allée des Goules, tu m'en diras des nouvelles…Et toi, Potter ? On a aussi une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch…

- D'accord, Weasley. Je suis partant.

Ron fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

- Pourquoi vous vous appelez comme ça ?

Kiara et Harry le dévisagèrent en signe d'incompréhension.

- Ben, oui, quoi. Pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler Potter et toi, pourquoi tu l'appelles Weasley ?

- Franchement, Ron, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai commencé à l'appeler Potter, après tout c'est son nom, n'est-ce pas ? et maintenant, je ne peux plus en changer, lui répondit Kiara, sincèrement.

Ron se tourna vers Harry en quête d'une autre explication. Ce dernier eut un sourire furtif et déclara :

- Franchement, Ron, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai commencé à l'appeler Weasley, après tout c'est…Aïe !! Ron !! Non ! Pas dans les côtes !!

Ron avait ramassé sa serviette de table pour en faire un projectile improvisé, l'avait rapidement alourdie d'un coup de baguette et lancée sur Harry.

Tout le monde riait pendant que le jeune Potter se massait la poitrine.

- T'as un problème, Potter ?

Kiara fit une boule avec sa serviette et la jeta sur lui, en riant.

Il l'esquiva facilement en s'accroupissant, mais le second tir de la jeune sorcière fut lancé avec plus de force. Il traversa la table comme un boulet de canon, renversant au passage la carafe d'eau qui déversa tout son contenu sur la tête de Harry.

Il y eut un instant de stupeur, Arthur, Molly, Charlie et Ron s'entre-regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

Kiara, la main sur sa bouche ouverte, fixait anxieusement la masse de cheveux dégoulinants qui refusait obstinément de bouger. Elle s'approcha enfin, en s'emparant, au passage, de plusieurs torchons de cuisine empilés sur une desserte.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se mordit vivement la joue pour ne pas céder  à l'hilarité qui la gagnait. Mais visiblement Harry n'avait pas envie de rigoler. Son visage était crispé sous la colère. 

Elle lui tendit timidement de quoi se sécher. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais en les lui arrachant presque des mains.

- Potter, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, sincèrement contrite.

Les yeux verts de Harry la transpercèrent.

- Si tu veux, je peux… proposa-t-elle en avançant la main vers sa joue encore humide.

- Ne me touche pas ! cracha-t-il férocement, en se levant.

- Mais… Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée.

- Non, tu ne l'ai pas !

Kiara le regarda, incrédule. Puis elle fronça les sourcils de contrariété.

- Potter, je t'ai fait mes excuses, il me semble.

- Et bien, je ne les accepte pas !

Cette fois, la jeune sorcière le toisa avec hauteur et répliqua, énervée, elle aussi.

- Ça te regarde, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? Un duel pour effacer ce déshonneur ? Me jeter un sort ?

L'idée lui semblait tellement absurde qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle le planta là. Elle fit à peine quelques pas quand sa voix l'arrêta.  

- Que penserais-tu de « _Stupéfix_ ! » lui demanda-t-il, froidement.

Kiara se retourna d'un bloc et vit Harry, appuyé sur le bord de la table, jouant, négligemment, avec sa baguette.

La sorcière le sonda, quelques instants, en plissant les yeux  puis déclara, catégorique :

- Tu n'oseras pas, Potter ! 

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses paumes jointes. Les Weasley, qui avaient recouvré leur sang-froid, assistaient à la scène, plus amusés qu'inquiets, en se demandant qui allait céder.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Il se pencha à son oreille et siffla entre ses dents :

- Tu as raison, Weasley, je ne le ferai pas. Te stupéfixer et te mettre dans une situation embarrassante, ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est un lieu publique et je sais me tenir, moi ! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, langue de vipère !

- Quand tu veux et où tu veux, Potter ! le défia-t-elle, sur le même ton.

Ron, qui sentait que la situation menaçait de s'envenimer sérieusement, s'interposa.

- Eh là ! Calmez-vous ! C'était juste un accident. D'ailleurs, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui ai commencé cette bataille de serviettes. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment fait mal avec ? Si ?

Harry soupira en secouant négativement la tête.

Charlie décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

- Allez, Harry, Svensen pourra t'examiner si c'est nécessaire. Maintenant, on y va, dit-il en entraînant les jeunes sorciers avec lui.

Quand Kiara passa devant Molly et Arthur, elle s'excusa.

- Pardon pour cette… scène. D'habitude, je suis moins…

Arthur la rassura d'un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, avec six garçons et une fille, les disputes sont monnaie courante. Et celle-ci était très…instructive, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kiara, trop surprise par ce commentaire, ne dit rien. Elle sortit rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendaient dehors.

La journée était belle. Un chaud soleil d'été inondait l'Allée des Goules.

- Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda Charlie

- On se rend à l'hôpital Jobarille en premier. Vous êtes d'accord, les garçons ? Ce n'est pas très loin, et marcher nous fera du bien.

Charlie, qui connaissait l'itinéraire aussi bien que sa cousine, prit la tête en discutant avec son jeune frère. Kiara se retrouva derrière avec Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Auberge.

Chaque fois que la jeune sorcière tentait une approche ou un semblant de réconciliation, il lui jetait un regard réfrigérant. 

Par Merlin, qu'il est compliqué ! soupira-t-elle, excédée. On dirait qu'il a érigé une montagne de glace autour de lui. 

Elle sentit une sourde colère monter en elle.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler, Potter ? Bon, d'accord ! Tu l'auras voulu !

Avisant une petite ruelle peu fréquentée qu'elle connaissait bien, elle s'y engagea. Harry la suivit sans rien dire. Après quelques dizaines de mètres, elle entra dans une arrière cour déserte qui serait parfaite pour étouffer l'altercation qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

- Je te déteste quand tu fais ça ! lui jeta-t-elle au visage. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi ce plan ? C'est ça ta réponse pour la dispute du resto ? Me rendre folle par ton silence ? Bravo, Potter ! C'est très réussi ! J'ai tenu à peine 10 minutes ! Maintenant que tu sais comment me blesser, va t'acheter une médaille ! Et puis, va au diable, Potter ! 

Elle lui lança un dernier regard et tourna les talons.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa contre le mur.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé répondre, il me semble, dit-il froidement.

- Parce que le Grand Potter a enfin décidé de parler, je devrai l'écouter ? Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle.

Le ton était lancé, il haussa la voix également en pointant son index vers elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! 

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me stupéfixer ? Lâche-moi, Potter ! répéta-t-elle, mordante.

- Quand tu m'auras écouté ! articula-t-il, distinctement.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant.

Kiara ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois, en inspirant profondément. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension :

- Ce dialogue de sourds ne mène à rien ! Cette dispute est encore plus absurde que l'autre !

- Je suis bien d'accord, Weasley, c'est grotesque !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Ça n'a aucun sens. Mais si on a pas peur du ridicule, je dirai que ça marche plutôt bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui marche ? demanda Harry, un peu étonné.

- Et bien, les moyens sont discutables mais… tu me parles à nouveau, répondit-elle, malicieuse.

Le jeune homme sourit franchement.

- Tout ça pour ça ?

- Hum…Oui. Et pour ça, aussi…

Elle emprisonna sa tête dans ses mains et s'empara voracement de sa bouche. Les lèvres de Harry s'ouvrirent pour accueillir la langue qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne. Il grogna de plaisir quand elle glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et le plaqua contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes. 

Puis le jeune homme se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle allait protester quand, avec un petit sourire, il souleva les pans du pull qu'elle avait glissés dans son pantalon. Sans la quitter des yeux, il tirait dessus lentement, très lentement. Puis, il faufila ses doigts sous le tissu et remonta tout doucement vers la barrière de dentelle qui soutenait ses seins.

Kiara ferma les yeux, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

Quand il posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa gorge et descendit, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qu'il captura avec sa bouche. Il se mit à lui mordiller les lèvres tandis que ses mains, pleines d'audace, poursuivaient leur chemin . 

Lorsque ses pouces atteignirent ses seins, elle crut défaillir. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Il taquina les mamelons durcis par la caresse pendant que ses lèvres butinaient son cou. Un long frisson de plaisir la traversa et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. 

Elle le plaqua contre elle en l'attrapant par les hanches. La bosse qui déformait le jean du sorcier montrait clairement qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Il tressaillit à cette étreinte mais la laissa faire. Elle frotta son bas-ventre contre le sien, provoquant une excitation croissante chez son partenaire. 

Harry se mit à respirer très fort en gémissant. Il se colla plus étroitement encore à la jeune fille, nicha sa tête dans son cou, et dans un ultime spasme de plaisir, étouffant son cri de jouissance dans la chevelure de Kiara, il se libéra dans son pantalon.

Kiara le garda contre elle, en caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés, le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle. Quand il releva la tête pour plonger son regard vert dans le sien, elle se sentit toute bizarre. Ses yeux émeraude étaient encore assombris de désir et brillaient d'un étrange éclat. 

Il leva la main pour écarter une mèche qui barrait la joue de la jeune sorcière et l'embrassa tendrement.

Alors qu'il allait parler, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut ! Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que se soit, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur le bout de son index.

- Je ne me sens pas obliger. Je voulais te dire… merci. Merci d'être toi, et d'avoir fait de cette première expérience, un truc vraiment… fabuleux. C'était… incroyable ! 

Elle le regarda, une chaude lueur au fond des yeux.

- C'était une première pour moi aussi. Merci d'avoir été si…réceptif. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça se passerait au fond d'une cour mais…

- Par Merlin, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

- On se demande bien pourquoi… dit-elle, moqueuse. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend savoir se tenir, tu as une singulière conception de la bienséance…

Kiara regarda sa montre et sursauta :

- Nom d'un gnome à verrues, Potter. Charlie et Ron doivent arriver à Jobarille, à l'heure qu'il est. On a l'air malin !

- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Je voudrais…me laver.

- Oh… Elle rosit légèrement. Un sort de toilettage, peut-être ? 

Comme il acquiesçait vigoureusement, elle enchaîna :

- On file chez Andersen&Fils acheter de la poudre de Cheminette, j'espère qu'ils en ont reçu. On pourra l'utiliser chez eux pour aller directement à l'hôpital.

Ils rejoignirent l'Allée des Goules en courant. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, ils stoppèrent devant la boutique, tout essoufflés. Celle-ci avait une énorme enseigne jaune. On pouvait y lire « Andersen&Fils  transports magiques en tous genres ». Kiara et Harry pénétrèrent dans le magasin  avec un tintement de clochettes.

La jeune fille s'approcha du comptoir et sourit.

- Salut, Kristen. Comment ça va ?

- Hey, Kiara. Je vais bien mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander. J'ai appris pour ton père. On a tous été désolé que l'excursion se soit si mal terminée. Comment va-t-il ?

- Nous sommes en route pour Jobarille, c'est ma première visite. On est plutôt pressé. Tu as reçu de la poudre de Cheminette ?

- Hier matin, tout un stock.

- Je t'en achète un pot de taille moyenne. On pourra utiliser ta cheminée ?

- Aucun problème. Tu sais où elle se trouve…

Kiara paya son achat, salua le jeune homme et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, Harry sur ses talons. 

- Tu passes le premier, Potter ?

Le jeune homme opina du chef, résigné. Il n'aimait pas ce moyen de transport, qu'il trouvait bizarre, parfaitement incommode et généralement assez salissant.

Il ôta ses lunettes, les glissa dans sa poche puis il sortit sa baguette en prenant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il prononça la formule, entra dans la cheminée d'où jaillissaient de grandes flammes vertes. Ensuite il jeta la poudre en l'air en énonçant clairement sa destination :

- Hôpital Jobarille !

Dès qu'il eut disparu, Kiara suivit le même mode opératoire et se retrouva l'instant suivant dans la grande cheminée du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. 

Elle sortit de l'âtre et éclata de rire.

Harry toussait bruyamment en se frottant les yeux. Il était couvert de suie. En l'entendant rire, il se retourna et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Potter ! Ce transport est tellement simple. Je ne connais personne au monde qui ne sait pas l'utiliser. Comment peux-tu te retrouver dans un état pareil ?

Harry grommela quelque chose.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : tu ne pourras plus dire ça !

Elle pouffa devant son air pincé.

- Bon, finalement, c'est l'excuse dont tu avais besoin pour aller…te laver. 

Pendant qu'il remettait ses lunettes, elle partit chercher une aide-soignante. Elle découvrit l'infirmière Sirdals au détour d'un couloir.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, je vois que vous vous portez comme un charme.

- Merci, je vais bien. Euh… Monsieur Potter a eu un… petit accident de cheminée. Il est noir de charbon. Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire un brin de toilette ?

- Je vais lui indiquer la salle de bain des visiteurs.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : Ah ! Mon I.A.V. à moi ! T'as raison, IL est bientôt là ! Encore quelques chapitres, patience ! Je sais que tu le peux et sans baver, s'il te plait ! lol. Bisous.

**Anonymoua** : La championne toutes catégories des reviews les plus longues ! Continue ! J'adore ça ! Effectivement, Charlie a découvert le pot aux roses… Bisous.

**Lunenoire **: Toujours fidèle au poste ! C'est super gentil d'être là deux fois par semaine. Merci. Tu vois, Harry est nul en poudre de Cheminette mais ça peut toujours servir…lol. Bisous. 

**Melepha **: On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet… Bisous.

**Célina** : Mais t'es une vraie fan ! Merci ! Rassure-toi ! Personne ne les a vu, en tout cas cette fois…Bisous.

**Ccilia Johnson** : Salut la nouvelle ! Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai de nombreux chapitres d'avance ! Bisous.

**Zag** : Tiens, un nouveau nom ! Salut ! Merci d'aimer mon histoire. La revanche sur Ron ne va pas tarder, pas aujourd'hui mais bientôt ! Bisous.

**Ankou** : Ah ! Ankou, le retour ! lol. Ne casse rien, s'il te plait ! La suite est là et j'ai plein de chapitres en réserve. Bisous.

CHAPITRE 11 

Harry était parti depuis quelques minutes à peine que Charlie et Ron entrèrent à leur tour dans le hall principal.

Dès qu'il vit sa cousine, Ron la questionna :

- Bon Dieu ! On se demandait où vous étiez passés. Harry n'est pas là ? 

Kiara jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie, qui se tenait en retrait. Les mains dans les poches, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, il avait l'air de trouver la situation assez cocasse. Il lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, se délectant d'avance de la somme de mensonges qu'elle devrait avancer pour que son explication soit plausible.

- Et bien… Quelques minutes après notre départ, je me suis aperçue que j'avais… oublié les papiers que je devais apporter à la banque Gringotts. Alors, Potter et moi, on a fait demi-tour. Comme on avait pris pas mal de retard, on s'est arrêté chez Andersen&Fils pour acheter de la poudre de Cheminette et nous voilà !

Charlie applaudit silencieusement, en s'inclinant. Ron, qui ne voyait pas les mimiques de son frère aîné, demanda encore :

- Mais où est Harry ?

- Et bien… En fait, il…

- Ah ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Il est parti se débarbouiller !

Kiara regarda son cousin, médusée.

- Mais… Comment tu sais…

- Harry est la seule personne au monde qui ne comprend rien à la poudre de Cheminette ! Je parie qu'il était tout noir et poussiéreux !

Un éclat de rire général salua cette remarque.

- Est-ce que vous allez vous moquer de moi toute la journée ?

Harry était de retour. Le sort de toilettage s'était avéré très efficace. Rien ne laissait soupçonner de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

- Alors, comme ça, vous êtes retournés à l'Auberge pour y prendre des papiers ? demanda Charlie.

Kiara remercia son cousin d'un regard appuyé, cette question permettait à Harry de connaître le mensonge qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'élaborer ensemble.

- Euh…Oui, répondit le jeune Potter, un peu hésitant.

Une jeune infirmière vint leur annoncer que le Professeur Svensen les attendait pour la visite. Tandis que Kiara et Charlie se dirigeaient vers la salle d'auscultation, Ron et Harry patientaient en devisant gaiement.

Charlie se pencha vers sa cousine et murmura :

- Bravo ! Tu mens avec une telle virtuosité, que ça en deviendrait presque inquiétant.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Charlie.

- T'es gonflée ! Je vous ai sauvé la mise, tu pourrais dire merci !

- Merci pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle candidement.

- J'aurai pu, par exemple, te demander de me montrer ces fameux papiers et te mettre dans l'embarras.

- Quels papiers ?

Elle plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sorti un parchemin qui avait pour en-tête l'écusson de Gringotts.

- Ceux-là ? 

Charlie éclata d'un grand rire sonore.

- Ne me laisse jamais oublier que tu es redoutable, dit-il, un brin admiratif.

Le professeur Svensen les examina soigneusement, en prenant tout son temps. Les deux Weasley poussaient des soupirs d'impatience de moins en moins discrets. Ils se sentaient en pleine forme, et prendre des potions fortifiantes leur semblait largement suffisant. 

Kiara souhaitait voir son père au plus vite. C'est pourquoi, quand ce fut enfin terminé, elle se rhabilla prestement, remercia et salua rapidement le médecin. Charlie lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre qu'occupait Perceval.

- Vas-y seule, on te rejoint dans un petit moment.

Kiara le remercia d'un sourire, Charlie avait parfaitement saisi ce qu'elle n'osait lui demander.

Elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs et arriva enfin devant la porte. Celle-ci était verrouillée par un sort qu'elle ne put contrer avec sa baguette. Vaguement frustrée, elle partit à la recherche de l'infirmière responsable. Cette dernière s'empressa de la faire entrer tout en lui expliquant que cette mesure était indispensable à la sécurité de son père.

- N'oubliez pas, Mademoiselle Weasley, il est dans son monde maintenant, ne le contrariez pas. Cela ajouterait à sa confusion.

Kiara hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassurée par ce dernier conseil et pénétra, d'un pas hésitant, dans la pièce ensoleillée. Sa père était là, debout, près de la fenêtre. Il regardait l'animation de la rue.

- Papa ? appela-t-elle, en s'approchant.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle réitéra son appel.

- Papa, c'est moi, Kiara !

Il se retourna en souriant chaleureusement.

- Ah, Kathy, ma chérie ! Je commençais à me faire du souci !

Il écarta les bras et la serra contre son torse imposant. Perceval était une force de la nature. L'âge ne lui avait rien ôter de sa vigueur. Kiara lui rendit son étreinte et allait déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, quand elle se figea.  

« Kathy ? Il m'a appelée Kathy ? Oh ! Par Merlin ! Il me prend pour ma mère ! »

Kiara lui jeta un regard incertain. Peut-être avait-elle mal compris ? Malheureusement, ses doutes se confirmèrent.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, Kathy ! Laisse-moi te contempler ! Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis à peine quelques jours et tu me manquais déjà. 

Il la dévisagea avec ravissement et ajouta :

- Tu es radieuse, et devenir maman t'a encore embelli, ma chérie. J'avais tellement peur que… Enfin, oublions ça ! Où est Kiara ? Où est mon petit ange ?

Kiara ne savait que répondre. L'infirmière avait bien recommander de ne pas le contrarier. Elle se racla la gorge et tenta une réponse.

- A… A la maison.

- Tu as confié la prunelle de mes yeux à Cléo ?

Cléo ? Qui était Cléo ? 

Kiara nageait en pleine confusion. Cette conversation devenait surréaliste. Elle bégaya, néanmoins, une réponse qu'elle espérait être la bonne tout en souhaitant en apprendre plus.

- Euh… oui. Ça pose un problème ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je te faisais marcher ! Cette petite elfe de maison que tu as ramenée d'Angleterre est une vraie perle. D'ailleurs, je lui serai éternellement redevable de s'être si bien occupée de toi. Etait-ce bien raisonnable de tout plaquer pour s'installer en Norvège, alors que tu étais enceinte de trois mois. D'un autre côté, ajouta-il avec une expression de pur bonheur, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée, et je n'aurais, sans doute, jamais connu les joies de la paternité. A mon âge, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier.

Kiara se glaça, son esprit refusait de fonctionner. 

Elle sentit son sang comme aspiré de l'intérieur, sa tête lui tournait. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler et chercha rapidement un siège du regard. Perceval, qui l'observait attentivement, la prit par le bras et la conduisit vers une chaise.

- Encore une migraine ? Assieds-toi, ma chérie, dit-il avec compassion.

Kiara ferma les yeux douloureusement et tenta de retrouver le souffle qui lui manquait en inspirant profondément.

Elle était désemparée. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? 

Sa mère, enceinte avant d'arriver à Oslo ? Qu'est-ce que son père racontait ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Non !    

Elle poussa un gémissement en se tenant les tempes. 

Il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Vite !

Elle se leva précipitamment, la main sur la bouche.

En ouvrant la porte, elle croisa ses cousins et Harry qui s'apprêtaient à entrer. Elle les bouscula sans les voir et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. 

Là, penchée sur la cuvette, elle vomit par saccades, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle ne sentait pas mieux. 

Les révélations, que son père venait de lui faire, bien malgré lui, laissaient un goût amère dans sa bouche.   

Sa tête semblait vide et elle se dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer tout ça.

Elle se leva difficilement et baigna sa figure d'eau fraîche. 

On frappa alors à la porte. 

- Mademoiselle Weasley, c'est l'infirmière Sirdals, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- J'arrive. Merci.

Kiara se recomposa un visage mais elle restait très pâle.

Elle respira un grand coup et sortit des toilettes. Harry se tenait aux côtés de l'aide-soignante, il paraissait très inquiet.

- Je vais mieux, mentit la jeune sorcière, pour couper court aux questions. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à déballer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Sirdals fit semblant de la croire et s'en alla. Harry la devinait bouleversée mais ne pouvait rien déchiffrer dans ses yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, sans rien dire. 

Cette étreinte la réchauffa. Elle respira son odeur. Elle allait mieux et cette fois, elle le pensait.

- Tu veux retourner voir ton père ou on attend Charlie et Ron dehors ?

Comment réagirait son père en la voyant à nouveau ?

- Ça m'a vraiment remuée de le voir comme ça, mais j'y retourne. Au fait, Potter, ne sois pas choqué, mais papa me prend pour ma mère.

- Hein ?

- Il croit que je suis sa femme, Kathy.

Harry haussa les épaules. On lui avait dit que l'accident de Perceval avait affecté ses facultés mentales donc on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et la suivit dans la chambre.

- Kathy, mon ange ! Comment te sens-tu ? Ah ! ces migraines sont vraiment terribles ! Viens, approche ! Que je te présente un lointain cousin : Arthur Weasley et son fils aîné Billy. 

Harry fit de son mieux pour prendre un air stoïque alors que Ron roulait des yeux.

Kiara joua le jeu et tendit la main à Charlie.

- Je suis enchantée, Arthur.

Puis elle se tourna vers son père.

- Perceval, je vais rentrer… me reposer. Et puis, il y a Kiara. Je reviendrai bientôt.

Elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le front, salua les autres occupants de la pièce et sortit.

Une fois dehors, elle fit quelques pas en attendant ses compagnons.

Son père ne vivait plus dans le présent. Mais à la prochaine visite, se rappellerait-il que sa fille avait 16 ans et non quelques mois ? Comment pourrait-il répondre à ses questions ? Le voudrait-il seulement ? A près tout, il s'était tu pendant presque seize années. Et s'il répondait, pourrait-elle se fier à ses explications ? C'était un vrai casse-tête ! 

Elle se donna plusieurs jours pour réfléchir à tout ça et décider de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

Les garçons sortirent à leur tour. Charlie l'enlaça affectueusement. 

- C'est terrible de le voir comme ça. Je suis désolé, Kiara.

- Merci, Charlie. Il faut que je m'habitue et ça prendra du temps.

Ron s'approcha également pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- On est tous là pour t'aider, pas vrai, Harry ?

Kiara tenta de sourire vaillamment. 

- Merci de me remonter le moral, les gars ! Bon, je dois encore me rendre à Gringott. Vous m'accompagnez ou vous rentrez ?

D'un commun accord, ils filèrent à la banque des sorciers. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour transférer le coffre de Kiara et de son père au Chemin de Traverse.

Ensuite, ils reprirent l'Allée des Goules en sens inverse en flânant d'un magasin à l'autre. 

Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'Auberge Des Nains Aux Pieds Poilus.

Molly et Arthur avaient mis à profit leur après-midi pour rassembler leurs affaires. Ils les encouragèrent à faire de même : le départ pour le Terrier se ferait tôt dans la matinée.

Après un rapide repas, ils montèrent préparer leurs bagages.

La journée avait été chargée en émotion en tous genres, Kiara ne souhaitait pas la prolonger. Elle prit une douche rapide et se mit au lit. Et ne réveilla que le lendemain.

Il était à peine sept heures quand les elfes de l'Auberge frappèrent à toutes les portes. D'un claquement de doigt, les plateaux du petit déjeuner apparurent sur chacune des tables. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils s'effacèrent en leur souhaitant bonne journée.

Kiara ouvrit un œil maussade et soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla rapidement mais avec soin. Après tout, dans quelques heures, elle ferait connaissance avec Ginny et les jumeaux. Elle passa un jean noir et un pull bleu roi à reflets dorés qui rappelaient tellement ses yeux. 

Elle avala ses toasts et son thé. Cela expédié, elle pointa sa baguette sur ses malles.

- _Reducto_ !

Elle mit le tout dans son sac à dos, enfila sa robe de sorcier et quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, les Weasley étaient tous là, ainsi que Harry. 

- Bon, vous n'avez rien oublié ? s'enquit Molly

- Non, Maman, tu nous l'as déjà demandé il y deux minutes !

- Et toi, Kiara ? Tu as tout pris ?

- Je l'espère, Molly. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le patron nous enverra le solde.

- Oui, bon, je sais. Les voyages me rendent un tout petit peu nerveuse.

Ron et Charlie pouffèrent devant cet euphémisme maternelle.

Dès que Arthur eût programmé son Portoloin, ils prirent congé du tenancier de l'Auberge. Ensuite, ils se rassemblèrent dans un coin du hall d'entrée. Ils formèrent un cercle avec leurs mains jointes puis Arthur énonça distinctement leur destination :

- Le Terrier !

La seconde d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour de la maison des Weasley.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : Ah ! Mon I.A.V. à moi ! Je te dis un gros M**** pour lundi et les jours suivants. Bisous.

**Anonymoua** : M'est d'avis que t'as été bercée trop près du mur toi ! Quelques  araignées au plafond, peut-être ? En tout cas, merci pour l'invitation, je la décline poliment, je m'en voudrais de mettre ta famille à la porte ! lol. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles par mail. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ignore ce que signifie Kia mais Kiara est une autre orthographe de Chiara qui veut dire « claire » en italien. Bye et bises.

**Lunenoire **: Toujours et encore ! Merci ! Ciao !

**Melepha **: Merci pour Hedwige ! lol ! Bisous

**Célina** : Merci ! Si t'es pas prête d'arrêter de lire ma fic, moi je suis pas prête d'arrêter de l'écrire ! Bye et bisous

**Ccilia Johnson** : Voilà la suite ! Bisous.

**Zag** : Quelle persévérance ! Je suis flattée ! lol. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Bisous.

**Ankou** : Salut toi ! Merci ! Je suis allée lire ta fic « équilibre » et j'attends ta réponse à ma review. Et si tu m'étrangles, qui écrira la suite ? hein ? hein ? Pas beau, les menaces, pas beau du tout ! lol. Bisous.

**Tikko1 et Tikko2 dite Robocop** : Vous êtes supers ! Merci de votre soutien. Je vous fait plein de bisous !

**Un grand merci et un gros bisou à Zeltar qui a mis ma fic dans ses favoris. Une petite review peut-être ? que je puisse te répondre.**

**Petite note de l'auteure** : ce chapitre est classé R, vous êtes prévenus. Chaud devant…

CHAPITRE 12 

Leur apparition soudaine provoqua un vent de panique chez les poulets qui se dispersèrent dans une nuée de plumes. 

La journée commençait à peine, un timide soleil éclairait la cour du Terrier et Kiara découvrit sa nouvelle maison.

Elle promena un regard curieux sur l'étrange bâtisse. Celle-ci avait les murs de guingois et semblait prête à s'écrouler.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui l'observait, attendant sa réaction.

- Cette maison est… incroyable.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, dit-elle, sincère. Oui, je l'adore.

Le vacarme des volatiles avait attiré Ginny, George et Fred dehors.

Un peu en retrait, Kiara et Harry observaient les retrouvailles familiales. C'est cocasse et émouvant de voir cette masse de cheveux roux s'embrasser, se taper dans le dos, s'étreindre chaleureusement. 

Finalement, Molly se dirigea vers eux. Elle prit Kiara par la main et la présenta à sa fille et aux jumeaux.

- Voici Kiara, la fille de Perceval, elle va vivre avec nous pendant les vacances puis elle ira à Poudlard. 

Fred et George lui adressèrent leur plus beau sourire.

- Salut, Kiara ! On est content que tu sois guérie…

- …Et que tu viennes habiter là…

- …De plus, on a un petit cadeau pour toi…

Molly leur lança un regard redoutable qui n'eut aucun effet.

Fred sortit un paquet de friandises de sa poche et le tendit à Kiara. Celle-ci le prit et les remercia tous les deux d'un baiser sur la joue et se tourna vers sa jeune cousine.

- Bonjour Ginny, je suis très contente de te rencontrer.

- Salut, Kiara ! Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre qu'on va partager.

Avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, Ginny prit la main de sa cousine et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la maison. Elle lui désigna rapidement la cuisine et le salon puis monta l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Arrivés devant les deux dernières portes, elle s'arrêta.

- Celle-ci, c'est celle de Ron. Il la partage avec Harry quand il est en vacances chez nous. Et cella-là, dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte, c'est la nôtre.

Ginny s'effaça pour laisser entrer Kiara. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, cette pièce ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre chambre.

Ginny, anxieuse de sa réaction, ne tenait plus en place.

- Tu as une très belle chambre et je me ferai toute petite, je te le promets.

- Non, non, surtout pas. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais la seule fille ! Maman ne compte pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens… en minorité, parfois ! C'est super de t'avoir là ! On va pouvoir échanger des idées de filles, causer fringues et je vais enfin pouvoir parler « mecs » en dehors de Poudlard.

- Parler « mecs » ?

- Ben, oui, quoi ! Avec qui veux-tu que je parle de mon petit ami ? Avec Ron ?

Kiara rit de bon cœur et répliqua :

- En effet, il ne me paraît pas le spécialiste en la matière.

- Et toi ? T'as un petit ami ?

- …

La jeune fille ne voulait pas mentir à sa cousine. Elle se sentait en confiance avec Ginny.

- Euh… Oui

- Tu l'as laissé à Oslo ?

- Euh… Non.

La benjamine de Weasley la dévisagea, surprise, puis une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Harry ! C'est Harry !

Kiara acquiesça en rosissant.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques, un jour, comment tu as fait pour le séduire. J'ai essayé en vain pendant trois ans. Non, en fait, pas essayé, juste attendu qu'il me remarque. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, évidemment. Enfin, oui, il l'as fait mais pas comme je le souhaitais à l'époque, expliqua Ginny, avec beaucoup de sincérité.

- Je suis désolée.

- Oh ! C'est pas grave, je m'en suis remise. L'attirance ne se commande pas !

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, bien sûr ! Je sors avec un garçon de Gryffondor qui s'appelle Neville Londubat. Tu le verras bientôt. Il est très sympa.

Kiara se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Pour que le plan fonctionne, Ginny ne devrait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat, donc elle devait être mise au courant.

- Ginny, à propos de Potter et moi, je peux te dire un mot ?

L'installation se fit en douceur. En peu de temps, la jeune sorcière s'intégra parfaitement à sa nouvelle famille. 

Les journées étaient bien remplies. Chaque matin, les garçons dégnômaient le jardin potager, tandis que les filles s'occupaient de la basse-cour. 

Arthur avait repris le travail au Ministère depuis plus de trois semaines, le mois d'août touchait à sa fin. Il avait mis une partie du grenier à la disposition de Kiara pour entreposer les parchemins de Perceval. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs soirées pour trier les papiers. Il y avait maintenant deux malles. Une, remplie de courriers privés et une autre contenant les parchemins relatifs aux affaires en cours. Arthur avait promis de s'en occuper. Kiara avait accueilli avec soulagement la proposition de son cousin. 

Elle recevait, régulièrement, des hiboux provenant de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste où son père était désormais soigné.

Son état ne changeait pas, il vivait dans son monde et rien ne laissait présager qu'il en sortirait prochainement.

Kiara avait longuement réfléchi à tout ça, le soir, dans son lit, alors que Ginny dormait paisiblement.

Sa conclusion était la suivante, bien que simpliste, elle avait le mérite d'apaiser son cœur torturé par les révélations de Perceval.

Si sa mère, alors enceinte, était partie d'Angleterre, c'était que, manifestement, l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas le bienvenu. Donc, Kathy avait quitté un parfait crétin pour s'exiler en Norvège. Là, elle avait rencontré Perceval, l'avait aimé et épousé. Et Perceval était devenu son père.

Etre père signifiait aimer et élever. Etre présent.

En cela, Perceval avait été un père parfait. Il l'avait réellement choyée.

Quand à l'autre… Kiara ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant à l'autre. 

Il n'y avait finalement pas grand chose à dire. Il avait renoncé à ses prétentions en laissant partir sa mère. 

Un sale con ! Incapable de prendre ses responsabilités ! pensa-t-elle rageusement.

Perceval était toute sa vie, il l'avait élevée seul, en lui apportant tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Et ça, personne ne pourrait jamais l'effacer. Personne.

Kiara prit la difficile décision de ne pas interroger son père sur ses origines. S'il s'était tu pendant si longtemps, c'est qu'il avait, sans doute, ses raisons.

Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde lui faire de la peine en abordant un sujet aussi sensible.

De plus, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer les réponses si, toutefois, il se sentait capable de lui en fournir.

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, juste laisser les choses suivrent leur cours.

Sa vie avait déjà tellement changé en si peu de temps.

Il y avait eu l'accident, l'hôpital, ses cousins et, bien sûr, Potter.

Elle sourit en pensant à Harry. Il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

Dans cette famille où circulaient pas moins de dix personnes, chacun s'apostrophait, se hélait, se taquinait sans répit avec une nette prédilection pour Percy. Les jumeaux testaient leurs nouvelles farces sur tout le monde et Kiara riait beaucoup de leurs facéties. Harry et Ron étaient souvent les victimes toutes désignées des blagues les plus douteuses, mais personne ne pouvait réellement se fâcher avec Fred et George.

Les discutions en famille étaient ce que Kiara préférait. C'était une cacophonie sans nom mais tout le monde semblait content.

Cet après-midi-là illustrait parfaitement ce que Kiara appelait la                   « Weasley Connection ».

D'un commun accord, Harry et les Weasley avaient décidé d'expliquer à Kiara en quoi consistait le Quidditch.

S'en suivit une conversation surréaliste. 

Chacun y allait de son conseil, de sa meilleure tactique, de la feinte la plus connue, de son commentaire sur le matériel à privilégier en passant par le résultat du Championnat d'Angleterre.

Kiara les regarda, médusée, puis éclata de rire.

Ron s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible, les Canons de Chudley gagneront la Coupe, dit-il, indigné

- C'est bien possible, Ron. Je ne ris pas du pronostic, je ris parce que je ne comprends rien à vos explications. Le mieux serait de me montrer le jeu sur un balai, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry sourit, complice.

- Y a rien de mieux que la pratique!

- Ecoute bien, Kiara, c'est le futur entraîneur qui parle !

- Demain matin, première leçon. Je te montrerai les bases. Rendez-vous à 7 heures et demi, pour un solide petit déjeuner, Weasley !

Kiara sourit en se remémorant cette scène. Elle se retourna dans son lit avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Demain, elle volerait avec Harry !

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil pointait à peine, elle se leva sans faire de bruit. Ginny dormait à poings fermés, inutile de lui faire profiter de son réveil matinal. Kiara prit les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés la veille et sortit discrètement. 

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry, trousse de toilette sous le bras, baguette et lunettes à la main.

Il leva sur elle un regard ensommeillé, puis sourit franchement.

- Bonjour, Potter ! Bien dormi ?  

- Bonjour, Weasley ! Bien levée ?

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et se hâta vers la salle de bain. 

- Attends-moi, Weasley, je dois aussi l'utiliser.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de partager la salle de bain avec toi, Potter ? Il y en a d'autres !

- Qui te dit que je te demande la permission ? répondit-il, du tac au tac.

Il la prit par le coude, l'entraîna dans la pièce d'eau avec lui et referma la porte. Il jeta un sort de verrouillage et de silence puis il posa ses affaires et celles de Kiara sur une petite table. Il se tourna vers elle, sourire aux lèvres. Sa compagne leva un sourcil faussement interrogateur.

Il l'enlaça amoureusement et lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix caressante :

- Mon envie de câlin devient incontrôlable…

- Zut alors ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je n'ai pas préparé la potion…

- Aïe ! C'est un vrai problème, ça ! Tu comptes faire quoi pour me soulager ?

- Je connais bien un moyen mais…

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il te plaira…

- Dis toujours…

- Embrasse-moi, Potter !

Il posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure puis introduisit délicatement sa langue. Elle répondit tendrement à son baiser. 

Quand il descendit dans son cou, elle soupira de satisfaction. Alors qu'il piquetait sa gorge de baisers, il faufila ses mains sous sa veste de pyjama. Elle frissonna en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Ses mains remontèrent lentement, Kiara retenait son souffle. 

Quand elles se posèrent sur ses seins, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. 

Harry paraissait émerveillé de sentir cette poitrine qui palpitait sous ses paumes. Il leva la tête, chercha son regard puis sans la quitter des yeux, dégagea ses mains du haut de pyjama. Elle émit un gémissement de protestation qu'il fit taire d'un baiser. 

Il se recula à nouveau, son regard vert sondant celui de sa partenaire, et entreprit de défaire les boutons un à un. Quand il eût terminé, il l'embrassa encore, goûtant son souffle. La poitrine de Kiara se soulevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration. 

Le jeune sorcier avait le souffle court. Sa compagne lui emprisonna la tête de ses mains et l'amena contre sa gorge. Il posa sa bouche entre ses seins et traça un sillon de feu jusqu'à son nombril sans toucher aux pans de tissu qui cachaient toujours sa poitrine puis il remonta. Kiara ferma les yeux, c'était trop bon. Il la torturait, mais c'était si…

Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Harry avait poser sa bouche sur ses seins enfin dénudés ! 

Il titillait un mamelon avec sa langue puis passait à l'autre. La jeune sorcière sentit son souffle s'accélérer, puis une vague de chaleur se déverser dans son corps, elle trembla violemment alors que son plaisir atteignit son paroxysme.

Elle se sentait vidée, mais incroyablement bien. Harry la tenait fermement dans ses bras car ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus la porter. 

Lorsqu'elle eût recouvré son sang-froid, elle rit doucement.

- Et bien, Potter, tu es très surprenant !

Il avait l'air un peu gêné, mais la fierté de lui avoir procurer du plaisir l'emportait sur son embarras.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres puis d'une voix ferme :

- Maintenant, sors, Weasley, il faut que je me douche.

- Je m'en vais, puisque tu insistes, soupira-t-elle, cela dit, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour… te frotter le dos… 

- J'ai dit : dehors !

Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il levait le sort de verrouillage et lui tendait ses habits.

- A tout à l'heure, Potter, fit-elle, avec un clin d'œil.

Les yeux brillants et les joues encore roses, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Il était encore tôt, cependant, elle distingua un bruit étouffé de conversation. Molly et Arthur étaient dans la cuisine. 

Elle enfila son survêtement de sport, un paire de tennis, puis, après un rapide détour dans une autre salle de bain pour brosser et tresser ses cheveux et se rendre présentable, elle descendit dans la cuisine.

Arthur était sur le pas de la porte, il se rendait au Ministère.

- Bonjour Molly ! Bonjour Arthur !, les salua-t-elle gaiement en déposant un baiser sur leur joue.

- Et bien, quelle énergie, ce matin ! Tu nous avais habitués à des réveils plus maussades. On dirait que tu as mangé du lion !

Kiara se détourna prestement pour cacher la rougeur qui envahissait son visage. Mais le ton de Molly ne contenait aucun sous-entendu. Elle embrassa son mari en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée et retourna à ses fourneaux.

Kiara mit le couvert et sortit chercher les œufs nouvellement pondus. 

Quand elle revint, Harry prenait place à table. Il arborait une ancienne tenue de Quidditch qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. La pantalon beige, maintenant légèrement trop étroit, laissaient deviner la musculature de ses jambes, quant au pull de laine rouge et jaune, il moulait son torse de façon tout à fait… appétissante.

Harry surprit son regard gourmand et lui adressa un sourire coquin.

Une fois, leur repas avalé, les deux jeunes sorciers empoignèrent leur balai et quittèrent le Terrier. Harry tenait dans sa main un filet qui contenait des balles de différentes tailles et deux battes en bois. Il lui expliqua que ce n'étaient pas les balles officielles du Quidditch, il se contenterait de les ensorceler afin qu'elles se comportent comme il le souhaitait.

Arrivés au terrain vague qui servait de stade aux Weasley, il déposa son matériel à terre et lui décrivit minutieusement les règles du jeu. Kiara posa quelques questions pertinentes en hochant la tête : le Quidditch était simple à comprendre.

- Maintenant, Weasley, reste à savoir quel poste te convient le mieux ! Je dirais que, pour avoir personnellement testé le lancer de carafe,  la place de batteuse t'irait comme un gant ! 

- Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

- Je sais. Mais c'était trop tentant. Bon, on prend chacun une batte, je jette un sort à cette balle pour qu'elle devienne un Cognard. Alors, fais gaffe, elle est plutôt vicieuse et on se la renvoie.

- Tu veux dire que je dois te la renvoyer pour essayer de t'assommer avec ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- C'est ça.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la balle qui s'éleva dans les airs, elle se mit à faire de furieux mouvements saccadés, à la recherche d'une victime.

Harry et Kiara enfourchèrent rapidement leur balai, une batte à la main et décollèrent de concert.

Le Cognard réagit immédiatement à leur présence dans son espace aérien et se projeta en direction de Kiara. Elle l'évita en abaissant son manche mais il revenait à la charge. 

La jeune sorcière leva son bras, repéra Harry du coin de l'œil et frappa la balle dans sa direction. Ce dernier feinta habilement et le Cognard passa en dessous de lui. Sa compagne, qui avait anticipé son mouvement, s'élança à la poursuite de la balle et l'intercepta avant que Harry ne se retourne. Alors qu'il amorçait un tour sur lui-même, il vit le Cognard mais il était trop tard pour l'éviter, celui-ci percuta l'Eclair de Feu de plein fouet. 

Le jeune homme sentit une violente secousse se répercuter dans son corps et  il manqua de glisser de son balai. Il s'y agrippa avec les deux mains et la batte tomba au sol. Kiara tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais le Cognard fonça à nouveau sur Harry. Elle se projeta en avant pour le stopper avec sa batte et l'envoya le plus loin possible.

- Potter ! Arrête cette saleté avant qu'elle nous tue !

Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la balle qui revenait en force et annula le sortilège.

Ils atterrirent en douceur. Kiara se tourna vers Harry, inquiète.

- Ça va ? Y a pas de mal ?

- Non, je vais bien. Mais tu es sacrément douée, fit-il, admiratif.

- Ah bon ? Le Cognard, que je t'ai renvoyé, a failli te faire tomber, non ?

- Justement, c'est le but ! 

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, en grimaçant.

- Enfin, non, pas vraiment. En principe, on évite le Cognard, ce qui nous oblige à changer notre trajectoire initiale. 

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Pas eu le temps ! En cinq ans, je peux dire, sans me vanter, que peu de Cognards m'ont touché. C'est pourquoi, je le répète, tu es douée. Aussi douée que Fred et George. Ce doit être de famille !

Kiara se détourna sans rien dire et fit mine d'examiner les autres balles. 

- C'est laquelle, la tienne ?

- Moi, je suis Attrapeur, et la mienne, c'est celle-ci, dit-il en lui désignant la plus petite.

- On essaie ? le défia-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Harry enchanta la balle qui disparut aussitôt dans le ciel.

- Mais, où est-elle ? demanda Kiara, en scrutant les airs.

Son compagnon éclata de rire.

- Ça, Weasley, c'est la question à dix Gallions ! Le premier qui l'attrape à gagner.

Il frappa le sol avec ses talons et s'envola. Il se mit à décrire des cercles en cherchant le Vif d'Or.

Kiara l'imita et chercha de son côté. Comme ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils en profitèrent pour virevolter, tester différentes acrobaties aériennes, s'essayer au piqué puis remontée en chandelle. Ils s'amusaient follement. Kiara regardait Harry, une lueur de tendresse au fond des yeux, le voir voler était magnifique ! 

Soudain, il piqua droit vers le sol, elle retint son souffle. Elle le vit tendre la main et refermer le poing. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il se stabilisa à ses côtés, il était rayonnant.

Il ouvrit la main pour lui montrer la petite balle.

- Waow. C'est incroyable, un truc pareil !

- Merci !

- Ton poste d'attrapeur ne risque rien, Potter. Ce n'est pas moi qui te piquerai ta place ! 

Il rit, puis consulta sa montre.

- Il est temps de rentrer.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et prirent le chemin du retour.

Au Terrier, une surprise les attendait. 

Neville et Hermione étaient arrivés dans la matinée. Ils venaient passer les deux derniers jours de vacances avec leurs amis. 

Le lendemain serait consacré aux divers achats des fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les Weasley avaient réservé des chambres au Chaudron Baveur. Ainsi se rendre à la gare de King's Cross, le 1er septembre, serait plus pratique.  

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	13. Chapitre 13

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : Ah ! Mon I.A.V.! La seule ! L'unique ! Bisous.

**Anonymoua** : Ma tête de linotte ! Ben, quoi ? C'est pas mieux que « fillette » ? lol. Alors ? *** **très spontanée * Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait tant plaisir ? lol. Pas de problème, tu me mailes quand tu as le temps et seulement si tu en as envie. Pour le _chat_, c'est sympa, mais, j'ai pas trop le temps. Bisous.

**Lunenoire **: C'est pas dans un avenir proche, mais bon… Ciao et bises.

**Melepha **: Ça arrive ! Les chocogrenouilles attaquent ! lol. Bisous.

**Célina** : Merci et bises.

**Zag** : Très contente de t'avoir fidélisé ! Bisoux. Ciao.

**Ankou** : J'ai lu « pensées inconcevables » et « obsession », c'est d'ailleurs mon IAV JessHDH qui les a traduites. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que l'auteur de PI s'appelle Aidan Lynch, c'est pourquoi, j'y ai fait allusion. J'ignorai que son pseudo était le nom de l'attrapeur d'Irlande.

Merci d'arrêter les menaces ! Je me sens mieux ! lol. Vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête est très inconfortable ! lol. Bisous.

**Lidzy : **Merci ! Merci ! * à genoux * Mon style d'écriture est classe ? Et ben ! C'est probablement le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire ! #^^# Bisous.

**Un grand merci et un gros bisou à Zeltar qui a mis ma fic dans ses favoris. Une petite review peut-être ? que je puisse te répondre.**

**CHAPITRE 13**

Harry héla ses amis joyeusement. Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de Neville et enlaça affectueusement Hermione. 

Il leur présenta Kiara comme la cousine des Weasley. Hermione les dévisagea tour à tour et un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres.

Kiara surprit son expression mais resta impassible.

« Décidément, C'est comme le cocu de l'histoire, Ron est le seul qui ne voit rien ! » 

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on fera plus ample connaissance après. Je voudrai me changer, d'abord.

- Tu as raison, Weasley, je rentre aussi. On n'en a pas pour long.

A peine entrée, Kiara se tourna vers Harry.

- Ça devient ridicule ! Tout le monde sent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ! Il faut vraiment donner cette chocogrenouille à Ron !

- T'as une idée ?

- Peut-être… Et puis maintenant, Hermione est là… 

- Oui, c'est encore mieux…

- Potter, tu es sûr de leurs sentiments parce que je ne voudrai pas provoquer un scandale…

- Mais, non. Tu l'as dit toi-même, s'il n'y a pas d'attirance, il ne se passe rien.

- Oui, mais si l'un ressent et l'autre pas ? Ron ne risque pas de devenir trop entreprenant ?

- Ah… J'avais pas pensé à ça. 

Il réfléchit au problème quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

- Bah… Tout ce qu'il risque, c'est de prendre une claque !

Kiara le regardait, estomaquée par sa désinvolture.

- Potter ! Comment…

- Mais, non, je plaisante. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Puis après un instant de réflexion : enfin… j'espère ! 

Pas tellement rassurée, Kiara prit le parti de le croire et regagna sa chambre. On y avait déjà rajouté un lit pliant pour la nuit que Hermione passerait avec eux.

Quand elle redescendit, Molly, avec l'aide des ses fils, avait dressé une table dehors. Elle avait organisé une petite fête pour saluer le départ de Charlie et des jumeaux. 

En effet, le dresseur de dragons retournait en Roumanie quant à Fred et George, ils partaient pour Pré-au-Lard. Leur petite boutique de farces et attrapes ouvrait ses portes en même temps que Poudlard.

Le repas fut joyeux et très bruyant même si tout le monde regrettait que Arthur et Percy n'aient pu se libérer. 

Entre deux ou trois conversations croisées, Hermione raconta ses vacances en Bulgarie sous le regard courroucé de Ron.

« Une chose est sûre, Hermione cache mieux ses sentiments que Ron. 

Si Potter se trompe et que Hermione apprend ce qu'on a fait, j'aurai réussi l'exploit de me faire une amie et de la perdre le jour même ! Elle pardonnera sans doute à Potter mais pas à moi, elle me connaît à peine ! 

Quelle réjouissante perspective ! » songea Kiara, un rien désabusée.

Elle trouvait que Neville était un gentil garçon. Ginny et lui avaient l'air très amoureux. Il avait d'abord été intimidé en voyant sa cicatrice si semblable à celle de Harry. Kiara l'avait mis à l'aise et ils s'entendaient à merveille.

L'après-midi passa très vite et ce fut bientôt l'heure des adieux.

Les jumeaux partirent les premiers avec la poudre de Cheminette. Charlie avait dans ses bagages un Portoloin qui le mènerait directement sur son lieu de travail. 

Il enlaça sa mère en déposant deux baisers sonores sur ses joues rebondies. Quand il eut faire le tour des personnes présentes, il s'arrêta devant Kiara et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bonne chance, Kiara. Ecris-moi pour me donner des nouvelles de ton père. Tu peux m'écrire aussi pour me raconter les derniers potins de Poudlard, conclut-il en riant

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Charlie, merci d'avoir été là.

Molly essuya une petite larme discrètement.

Après un dernier salut, Charlie disparut.

Le temps s'était considérablement couvert et la température avait brusquement chuté. Chacun s'empressa de mettre à l'abri les derniers vestiges du repas avant que l'orage n'éclate.

A la demande de Molly, Kiara et Harry montèrent empaqueter leurs affaires. Tout devait être prêt pour le lendemain.

Ron et Ginny, qui avaient profité de la matinée pour faire leurs valises, s'installèrent au salon avec Neville et Hermione.

L'obscurité envahissait le Terrier quand ils redescendirent enfin rejoindre leurs camarades. 

Les garçons disputaient une partie de cartes explosives et les filles chuchotaient dans leur coin.

Kiara se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Alors que Harry prenait place auprès de Ron, elle s'adressa à tous.

- Chez moi, en Norvège, quand il fait un temps pareil, on dit qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de se consoler : chocolat chaud à la mode d'Oslo ! Des amateurs ?

Des cris enthousiastes saluèrent sa proposition. 

Kiara se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant, elle rassura Molly, qui tricotait dans un fauteuil, elle saurait se débrouiller.

Pendant que le lait chauffait doucement, elle prit du chocolat, le cassa en petits morceaux et le mit à fondre.

Elle sortit les tasses familiales qui avaient chacune une couleur et des motifs différents. Celle de Ron était facilement reconnaissable, elle arborait une belle teinte orangée, couleur fétiche des Canons de Chudley, et on y voyait son joueur favori voler sur le pourtour de la tasse, à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

La jeune sorcière prit discrètement la chocogrenouille que Harry lui avait donnée, la partagea en deux et plaça les moitiés dans la tasse de Ron et dans celle qu'elle donnerait à Hermione.

Elle remua son chocolat chaud, il était parfait. Elle le versa dans tous les mugs. Elle prit soin de bien mélanger le contenu des tasses trafiquées afin que la chocogrenouille fonde harmonieusement, rajouta de la crème et un pincée de cannelle. 

Elle plaça le tout sur un plateau et retourna au salon.

Là, elle distribua, personnellement, le breuvage chocolaté. 

Ron regardait déjà le sien avec des mines gourmandes, Kiara le lui tendit, dissimulant mal son contentement. 

Chacun s'empressa de goûter à sa spécialité et poussant des murmures de ravissements. Molly emporta sa tasse avec elle dans la cuisine, il était temps de songer au repas du soir.

Tout se passait au mieux, quand, soudain, Neville, répondant à une question de Ginny, reposa sa tasse sur l'extrême bord de la table basse. Une seconde plus tard, elle se fracassait par terre.

Neville, confus, tenta d'éponger le sol.

- Laisse, Neville, je vais le faire, le rassura Kiara en sortant sa baguette.

Elle la pointa sur les débris « _Reparo_ !», et lança un rapide sort de nettoyage.

- Je suis tellement désolé ! se lamenta le jeune homme. Et puis c'était vraiment délicieux !

- Je vais t'en refaire, proposa Kiara.

- Non, la coupa Hermione, prends ma tasse, Neville, je n'y ai pas touché.

- Tu m'aimes pas ? s'offusqua Ron.

- Si, si, ça semble délicieux mais… pas ce soir. Je goûterai une autre fois. Tu n'es pas fâchée, Kiara ?

- Euh… Non, non. 

Elle jeta un regard affolé vers Harry. Il haussa discrètement les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Elle ferma les yeux en quête d'une solution à ce fiasco. Elle les rouvrit tout aussi vite en entendant :

- Merci, Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

Neville porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but la moitié de son contenu d'une traite.

Kiara se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire si elle ne voulait que le salon de Molly se transforme en orgie romaine. Sans se faire voir, elle dirigea sa baguette sur Neville et murmura «_Expulsion_ ! ». 

« Pardon, Neville ! » songea-t-elle, navrée.

Le mug vacilla dans la main du jeune sorcier et se renversa sur son pull.

Ginny, voyant cela, éclata de rire.

- Neville ! Rappelle-moi de temps en temps que je t'aime, aussi, pour ta maladresse ! Viens, je vais t'aider à te nettoyer.

Elle le prit par la main et le mena à l'étage.

Ron, qui avait terminé son chocolat, dévisageait Hermione, les joues en feu.

Harry se pencha vers lui, inquiet. 

« Est-ce que j'avais vraiment cet air-là, à la Tanière ? »

Ron se leva soudainement, puis se rassit. Il avait chaud, son cœur battait trop vite. Hermione suivait son manège, surprise.

Il l'avait regardée d'une manière tellement… sauvage. Elle en était toute retournée. 

Ron se leva à nouveau et dit brièvement :

- Je vais prendre l'air ! Fait trop chaud, ici !

Il sortit rapidement.

- Mais où veut-il aller ? Il pleut des cordes, dehors ! demanda Hermione, perplexe.

Kiara jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry qui approuva.

- Je crois que tu devrais lui apporter son manteau, Hermione, il pourrait prendre froid.

Celle-ci acquiesça et sortit à son tour.

Kiara poussa un immense soupir de soulagement et s'affala sur le canapé à côté de Harry.

- Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! En tout cas, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Ah ! je te retiens, Potter, avec tes gages foireux !

- Avoue tout de même que ça valait le coup !

Elle le regarda, faussement indignée.

- Tu peux parler, j'ai fais tout le boulot !

- Ça oui, t'as fait du beau boulot ! Pauvre Neville !

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre !

- C'était… radical ! Mais, au fait où est-il ?

- Je pense qu'il est occupé avec Ginny, lui lança-t-elle, avec une œillade suggestive.

- Et Ron ?

- Et bien… Comme Hermione n'est pas revenue furax… ça doit vouloir dire que tu avais raison sur leurs sentiments. Bien vu, Potter !

- Un compliment ? Tu me fais un compliment, Weasley ?

- Tu parles trop, Potter !

Elle se pencha pour le faire taire d'un baiser.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Molly regardait autour d'elle, interloquée.

- Mais, où sont-ils tous passés ?

- Occupés ! Harry et Kiara avaient parlé en même temps.

Un grand éclat de rire souligna ce bel ensemble.

Quand les quatre jeunes sorciers réapparurent dans le salon, ils avaient les yeux brillants. Cependant, chacun fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. 

Cette dernière soirée au Terrier se passa dans la bonne humeur habituelle. 

Les filles regagnèrent leur chambre, les garçons firent de même. On entendit les chuchotements de leur conversation respective jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile, le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement ressentir. 

Dans un tourbillon de va-et-vient, de bagages empilés et de cris en tout genre, les Weasley et leurs invités se préparaient à partir. 

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils se rassemblèrent devant la cheminée. Harry avait vaguement espéré, jusqu'à la dernière minute, que Arthur les emmènerait en voiture au Chaudron Baveur mais constata, amèrement, qu'il s'était trompé.

Kiara et Ron se mordaient les joues pour ne pas rire devant son air déconfit. 

Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Neville, Ginny et Hermione avaient déjà rejoint le Chaudron. Harry s'apprêtait à enjamber les flammes vertes quand Kiara le retint par le bras. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura « Courage ! ». Il disparut à son tour.

Ron regardait sa cousine, médusé.

- Mais… Mais… Harry et toi…

- Oui, Ron. Harry et moi.

- Mais… Depuis combien de temps ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en puisant de la poudre de Cheminette dans la boîte. Elle entra dans le feu couleur émeraude, se retourna vers son cousin et lui demanda, un peu froidement.

- La potion de _sansgêne_, tu connais ? demanda-t-elle, mordante.

- Mais enfin…Oh ! Il eut l'air surpris puis pâlit brusquement. Vous avez mangé la… ? Mais pourquoi vous ne…

- Pourquoi on ne te l'as pas dit ? Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? railla-t-elle.

Devant son air confus, elle faillit se laisser attendrir. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire machiavélique.

- Au fait, Ron, tu savais que les chocogrenouilles étaient parfaites dans le chocolat chaud ?

Elle lança la poudre en l'air en énonçant :

« Chaudron Baveur ! »

Ron semblait avoir subi le sort de « _Petrificus Totalus_ ». Incapable de la moindre réaction, il resta plusieurs minutes devant la cheminée. Puis enfin, il se décida à rejoindre les autres.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	14. Chapitre 14

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

**JessHDH** : Ah ! Mon I.A.V.! Repose-toi ! T'en as besoin ! Bisous.

**Anonymoua** : Ah ! Tu trouves que je suis cruelle avec Harry ? Ben, pour la suite, faudra t'accrocher à tes chaussettes, fillette ! Enfin, pas tout de suite mais dans un proche à venir… Kissous.

**Lunenoire **: La suite est là, comme promis ! Bisous.

**Melepha **:Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Bises.

**Célina** : Merci, je continue. Pas de panique ! lol  Bises.

**Ankou** : Ben, oui, j'ai tout lu le Tome IV de HP, mais je peux pas tout retenir, quand même ! lol. Bon, je suis gentille ! Voilà ta dose ! Kiss.

**Eilema** : Je n'expliquerai pas plus. On a pas besoin de tout savoir, non ? Ciao et bises.

**Ccilia Johnson** : Merci ! Tu es une de mes lectrices préférées ! lol ! Mis à part ça, je lis Night&Day que tu traduis, sympa, je connaissais pas les fics allemandes. Bisous.

**Thierry** : UN nouveau ! Salut LE nouveau ! Je dis bien LE, car la gent masculine est vraiment peu représentée et c'est dommage. Je serai heureuse d'avoir un point de vue de garçon ! Donc, longue vie à ce jeune homme ! lol. Bisous.

**Un grand merci et un gros bisou à Zeltar qui a mis ma fic dans ses favoris. Une petite review peut-être ? que je puisse te répondre.**

CHAPITRE 14 

Kiara atterrit l'instant suivant au Chaudron Baveur. Harry époussetait ses habits, mais, dans l'ensemble, il s'en était mieux sorti qu'à Jobarille. 

Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur son bras.

- Ça va, Potter ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- De mieux en mieux. Je vais finir par y prendre goût.

Puis semblant soudain se rappeler quelque chose.

- Eh ! Mais tu m'a embrassé devant Ron !

- Je sais, il était temps qu'il sache, tu ne crois pas ? Mais comme je suis d'un naturel rancunier, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de glisser une allusion ou deux dans la petite conversation qui a suivi… 

- Une allusion ou deux ? répéta-t-il, en grimaçant. Le pauvre !

- Eh ! Tu changes de camp, Potter ? 

- Non, simple solidarité masculine.

- Je vois. Et bien, c'est le moment de faire marcher cette fameuse solidarité. Il avait l'air très… anxieux de ta réaction quand je l'ai quitté.

- A ce point-là ?

- Je vous laisse vous expliquer entre hommes, Potter. Si tu es à court d'arguments, tu pourras toujours prétendre que c'était _mon_ idée. 

- Mais c'était _ton_ idée !

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, elle s'inclina.

- Tu lui présentes ça comme tu veux, mais sans moi.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main pour l'encourager et partit rejoindre les autres.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas fait avoir sur ce coup-là. 

Finalement, les explications avec Ron seraient probablement plus difficiles que l'aveu de leur forfaiture que Kiara lui avait assené tout à trac.

Lorsque Ron et Harry se présentèrent au bar, tout sourire, Kiara se détendit enfin. Elle avait craint un instant d'avoir été trop loin. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que Harry perde l'amitié de Ron pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril.

Mais apparemment, Ron était content de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Après tout, il avait tiré le premier ! 

Une fois, les bagages montés dans les chambres. Les sorciers, munis de leur liste de fournitures se présentèrent devant le mur qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Ils tapotèrent sur les briques et le mur s'effaça.

Kiara sourit, les boutiques des sorciers de Londres ressemblaient énormément à l'Allée des Goules. 

Après un bref passage à la banque Gringotts, ils se consultèrent pour la suite du programme. 

Molly et Arthur avaient à faire de leur côté, il fut donc convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous directement au Chaudron, en fin de journée.

La liste de Kiara était la plus longue, elle devait tout acheter, du chaudron en étain, en passant par les parchemins et l'encre, des fioles en verre et des ingrédients pour diverses potions, les livres niveau 6, ainsi que de nouvelles robes de travail, des gants de protection, un chapeau et une cape d'hiver.

Elle devait passer un long moment chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, pour le plus grand déplaisir des garçons.

Il fut donc décidé que ces derniers feraient leurs achats comme ils l'entendraient et que Ginny et Hermione, ravies, accompagneraient Kiara dans les méandres des boutiques.  

Elles coururent d'un magasin à l'autre, toute la matinée et terminèrent par la boutique de vêtements. 

Kiara entra, tandis que ses compagnes restaient dehors. Elles souhaitaient admirer tranquillement la devanture du magasin. Elles gloussaient à la vue des modèles de lingerie particulièrement sexy quand une voix moqueuse, reconnaissable entre toutes, retentit :

- La belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! 

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent d'un bloc et lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, Weasley ? Vous avez une bouche de plus à nourrir ? Une cousine !? Une autre rouquine ! Et balafrée, en plus ! cracha-t-il, avec une moue dégoûtée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? SuperPotter et ton crétin de frère se sont reproduits pendant les vacances, ou quoi ?

Ginny avait rougi sous l'insulte.

- La ferme, Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole ! Je n'ai que faire de l'opinion d'une sale petite fouine dans ton genre !

Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et le regardait avec mépris, n'attendant qu'un mot de plus pour s'en servir.

- Alors, c'est toi, Drago Malefoy ! 

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Kiara était sur le seuil de la boutique. Elle avait surpris l'altercation.

Elle s'avança vers lui, tranquillement, en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Alors, c'était lui ! Le fameux Malefoy ! Celui qui pourrissait la vie de tout Poudlard !

Le jeune homme eut un hochement de tête dédaigneux pour confirmer son identité.

Il fixa Kiara un long moment, puis son regard bleu-gris descendit insolemment pour la détailler, la déshabillant littéralement des yeux.

Il s'attarda sur sa bouche, puis sur ses seins qu'on devinait sous le léger pull. Le reste de sa silhouette était caché sous une robe de sorcier noire mais Malefoy semblait satisfait de son examen.

Quand il releva la tête, il arborait un rictus arrogant, une lueur concupiscente dansait dans ses yeux .

Kiara supporta stoïquement cet examen qui la mettait à nu.

Lorsqu'il daigna enfin s'intéresser une nouvelle fois à son visage, elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

Puis, avec un petit sourire ironique, elle copia son attitude.

Il était beau ! ça oui ! Mais l'air qu'il affichait signifiait clairement qu'il ne le savait que trop !

Ses pupilles bleu clair étaient fascinantes par leur froideur. 

Ses cheveux blonds, gominés, le faisait paraître hautain, ce qu'il était sans aucun doute.

Sa bouche… Il avait une belle bouche mais le pli méprisant qu'il plaquait en permanence sur ses lèvres n'invitait pas au baiser.

Le regard de la jeune sorcière s'abaissa sur son torse puis sur sa taille et enfin ses jambes.

Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, sa seule concession à la couleur était une cravate vert foncé rayée de gris.

Quand elle leva son visage vers le sien, il eut un sourire suffisant.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

« Il ne doute vraiment de rien, ce p'tit crétin ! »

Elle afficha néanmoins une mine impassible.

Soudainement, elle l'attrapa par la cravate et approcha sa figure de la sienne. Il sursauta.

- En effet ! J'adore ta cravate, Malefoy ! Elle est parfaitement assortie à tes cheveux !

Drago la regarda, vraiment surpris, puis se dégagea d'une secousse.

Cette fille était peut-être belle, mais, visiblement, elle était cinglée !

Il tourna les talons sous le regard goguenard de Ginny et Hermione.

A peine Malefoy eût-il le dos tourné, que Kiara sortit sa baguette et chuchota dans sa direction :

« _Cappelliverdi_ ! »

La chevelure de Malefoy prit instantanément une belle couleur vert bouteille, sous les yeux stupéfaits des passants.

Les trois amies explosèrent de rire.

Ginny, son calme, revenu, demanda à sa cousine :

- Ce sortilège, il dure combien de temps ?

- Et bien, ça dépend, il est… variable.

- Et il varie en fonction de quoi ? interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

Kiara eut un sourire furtif.

- Il s'annulera dès qu'une personne sera assez aimable pour lui signaler son… état.

- Mais… Personne n'est aimable avec Malefoy !

- Vraiment ? 

Elle haussa les sourcils, faussement étonnée.

- C'est bien dommage pour lui !

Les trois jeunes filles regagnèrent le Chaudron Baveur, pressées de raconter cette mésaventure aux garçons.

Ginny se fit un malin plaisir de raconter la déconfiture de Malefoy et de décrire la tête des passants qui le croisaient.

Les six jeunes gens en rirent toute la soirée. 

Avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit tendrement, Harry demanda à Kiara :

- Donc, Malefoy ne sait pas qui tu es ?

- Je suis sûre que non. Quand il a apostrophé Ginny, il parlait d'une cousine rousse et défigurée. Il n'a fait aucun rapprochement entre elle et moi.

- Le voyage en train de demain promet bien des surprises. 

- Ça oui ! ça fera passer le temps. Je me réjouis tellement d'être à Poudlard.

- Demain soir, à la même heure, on y sera. Bonne nuit, Weasley !

- Bonne nuit, Potter !

La gare de King's Cross était noire de monde. Moldus et sorciers circulaient en tout sens.

Molly et Arthur rassemblèrent les six jeunes sorciers placés sous leur responsabilité. 

Chacun poussait devant lui un chariot à bagage.

Arrivés sur le quai, Harry expliqua à Kiara comment elle devrait procéder pour franchir la barrière magique.

Une lueur d'appréhension traversa le regard bleu et or de la sorcière.

- Tu fais comme moi, en première année, tu fermes les yeux et tu te lances. Quand tu les rouvriras, le Poudlard Express sera devant toi.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, prit une profonde inspiration et poussa son chariot à travers le mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était sur le quai 9 ¾, face à la locomotive du Poudlard Express, prête au départ.

Harry, Molly et son mari la rejoignirent juste après.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville discutaient gaiement avec leurs camarades, Seamus et Dean.

- Eh ! Ron ! Qui est cette fille avec Potter ?

Dean fixait Kiara, intrigué et admiratif.

Ron se retourna pour la forme, sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait.

- Oh ! Elle ? Il fit une pausa pour ménager son effet. C'est ma cousine !

Thomas et Finnigan ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Eh ben ! T'en as d'autres des cousines comme celle-là ?!

- Tu me la présentes ?

- Calmez-vous, les gars ! Je veux bien vous la présenter, mais, c'est sans espoir ! expliqua Ron, avec une mimique suggestive en direction de Harry.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

- Salut tout le monde ! Voici Kiara Weasley, la cousine de Ron et Ginny !

- Et ta petite amie, terminèrent d'une seule voix, ses deux camarades de chambre.

Harry sourit en hochant la tête.

Un sifflement retentit.

- Il est l'heure, allons-y !

Kiara embrassa Molly et Arthur et monta dans le train. Le rituel se répéta encore cinq fois. 

Dès qu'ils eurent rejoint leur compartiment, ils se penchèrent à la fenêtre pour les saluer de la main.

La locomotive siffla à nouveau et le train s'ébranla.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	15. Chapitre 15

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : **Alors là, mes agneaux, je suis sur un petit nuage depuis samedi ! Et tout ça grâce à qui ? Grâce à vous !**

**Depuis samedi, j'ai atteint les 100 reviews et je trouve ça vraiment incroyable ! Rien que pour le chapitre 14, y en a eu 12. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : MERCI !**

**Je fais un énorme bisou à celles et ceux qui me lisent depuis le début** :

**JessHDH** :Tu es ma 100ème ! Je t'adore ! Merci d'être là !

**Anonymoua** : Salut fillette ! J'aime aussi le _Cappelliverdi_ ! lol

Ils vont continuer à s'appeler comme ça ! Na ! Parce que je trouve que ça sonne bien ! Et puis, zut à la fin ! C'est moi qui décide ! lol. Je dois cependant avouer que ça fait couler beaucoup d'encre virtuelle…

**Melepha **: Merci ! C'est cette altercation-là qui m'a fait démarrer ma fic. Comme quoi, ça tient à peu de choses, parfois…

**Célina** : Pas grave ! ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Ankou** : Tout en finesse ! lol. NON ! Pour les noms, voir plus haut ! lol

**Eilema : **Je suis là pour exaucer tes désirs. Lol. Chapitre 15, un peu plus bas.

Je fais un énorme bisou à celles et ceux qui ont connu ma fic plus récemment :

**Thierry** : Merci pour ton mail. Ma fic est classé R parce qu'on m'a dit de faire comme ça ! lol. Je rigole ! Certaines scènes sont « explicitement explicites » donc, on m'a conseillé cette catégorie. Mais, comme me l'a fait très justement remarqué ma première lectrice, ça n'arrête absolument personne ! lol. Pour les slashs, je te comprends. Pour nous, les filles, c'est différent. On aime les slashs, spécialement les H/D parce qu'on les trouve tous les deux mignons. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue la fic !

**Siria Potter** : Salut ! Merci d'adorer ma fic ! Effectivement, tu vas très vite comprendre. Pour les noms, tant pis si c'est chiant, moi, je préfère ! lol

**Elsar **: Merci, je suis très touchée. Maintenant pour « ton » doute, la réponse est…voir fin du chapitre…et…oui. Lol

**Tempo d'or** : Merci ! Voici la suite.

**Harry's fan forever** : ça, c'est un pseudo ! lol . Merci, je suis toute rouge #^^#. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise.

**Mary Cooper** : Salut ! Merci, c'est gentil! Elle est là.

**Un grand merci et un gros bisou à Zeltar qui a mis ma fic dans ses favoris. Une petite review peut-être ? que je puisse te répondre.**

CHAPITRE 15 

Une fois installée, Hermione laissa Pattenrond se promener librement. Neville voulut faire de même avec son crapaud, mais Trevor avait, une fois de plus, disparu. 

- Où est ton hibou, Kiara ? demanda Ginny

- J'ai envoyé un courrier à Ste-Mangouste, il me rejoindra à Poudlard.

- Au fait, tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

- Je crois que Lindbergh sera parfait.

- Lindbergh ? demandèrent d'une seule voix les deux rouquins.

Hermione secoua la tête, consternée.

- Vous ne lisez donc jamais rien ?

Le frère et la sœur la regardèrent avant de pouffer. Décidément, Hermione ne comprendrait jamais qu'on ne partage pas mon goût immodéré pour la lecture.

Kiara les renseigna volontiers.

- C'est le nom d'un aviateur moldu. Charles Lindbergh est le premier qui a réussi à traverser l'Atlantique sans escale. Il a parcouru 5800 kilomètres en 33 heures et 30 minutes. Ça ne vaut évidemment pas un bon Portoloin, mais, à l'époque, pour les Moldus, c'était un exploit sans précédent.

La conversation roula sur divers sujets, le paysage défilait, le Poudlard Express traversait maintenant la rase campagne anglaise. 

Les garçons entamèrent une partie de cartes explosives sous l'œil amusé des filles. 

Dean Thomas repassa vers eux pour leur faire part des derniers potins qui circulaient. Comme il parlait devant la porte ouverte, Pattenrond en profita pour aller se dégourdir les pattes dans le couloir.

Une fois reparti, les deux jeunes filles commentèrent sans retenue les commérages glanés par Dean. Kiara, qui ne connaissait aucune des personnes mentionnées leur fit signe de ne pas s'occuper d'elle. Elle piocha un livre dans son sac et attaqua un nouveau chapitre.

Elle interrompit plusieurs fois sa lecture en fronçant les sourcils, parcourut le compartiment des yeux, puis secoua la tête, perplexe.

Finalement, elle posa son bouquin et demanda :

- Est-ce que je suis folle ou j'entends ronronner ? J'ai pourtant bien vu Pattenrond sortir du compartiment…

Harry lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Ah ! Je crois que ma surprise s'est réveillée.

- Une surprise qui ronronne, Harry, n'en est plus vraiment une, se moqua gentiment Ron.

- Que tu crois, mon ami. Je l'ai acheté, hier, quand toi et Neville êtes partis chercher des glaces chez Florien Fortarôme.

Il avait éveillé l'attention de tous. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en ressortit une boule de poils de la taille d'un Cognard. L'étrange petite bête était de couleur beige, sa tête, toute ronde et son dos étaient rayés de brun. Il avait de grands yeux noirs et une petite queue comme celle des lapins. Il était adorable et quand Harry le gratta derrière la tête, il coucha ses minuscules oreilles et ronronna de plaisir.

Il y eut un murmure ravi et chacun voulut le câliner. Ce fut Neville qui posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ?

- Un cadeau pour Kiara. Ça s'appelle un puff… un puff…

- Un puffskein, Potter. Il est pour moi ? Oh ! Il est trop mignon. Merci !

Elle se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de Harry.

- Un quoi ? répétèrent les quatre autres sorciers. 

Même Hermione avoua son ignorance.

Kiara rit et leur fit un rapide descriptif.

- C'est le premier que je vois en vrai, bien que le puffskein soit assez commun. C'est un mammifère omnivore. Il est connu pour sa patience envers les enfants, adore les câlins, ce qui en fait un animal de compagnie très agréable. Il possède une longue langue dont il se sert pour attraper divers insectes mais, avec, toutefois, une nette prédilection pour les araignées.

Ron regarda le petit animal avec un regain d'intérêt pendant que Kiara poursuivait son petit exposé.

- En fait, il n'a qu'un seul défaut…J'espère que le vendeur t'en a parlé, Potter.

Harry fit signe que non.

Ginny, qui caressait le puffskein sur le dos, s'étonna.

- Comment une si adorable petite chose peut-elle avoir un défaut ?

- Et bien , il n'en a qu'un mais il est de taille…

Kiara réprimait son sourire. Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota assez fort pour être entendue de tous.

- Potter, ton cadeau boit l'eau des toilettes !

Il y eut une explosion de rire dans le compartiment.  

- Tu nous fais marcher, Kiara ! 

- Absolument pas !  C'est écrit dans tous les manuels de soins aux créatures magiques !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le vendeur ne m'ait rien dit.

- Relax ! Potter ! J'adore ta surprise ! Il est vraiment trop craquant ! le rassura-t-elle.

- Il faut lui donner un petit nom, dit alors Ginny.

Kiara se leva.

- Je vous propose un marché, je fais le plein de friandises et pendant ce temps, vous lui cherchez un nom.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et partit à la recherche de la vendeuse de bonbons.

Elle parcourut un wagon, puis un autre avant de la voir. Elle s'approcha, prit un assortiment de tout, la plupart des sucreries proposées étaient inconnues en Norvège. Les poches pleines, elle se retourna pour regagner son compartiment quand une silhouette familière lui barra le passage. Malefoy !

Le sorcier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la fusilla du regard.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, indifférente à sa colère.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta couleur, blondinet ! 

Drago faillit lui sauter à la gorge mais se retint juste à temps.

Il demanda sèchement :

- Donne-moi ton nom, que je sache à qui je vais jeter un sort !

Kiara haussa un sourcil interrogateur, nullement inquiète.

- Oh ? Tu ne connais pas mon nom ? Pour toi, blondinet, ça sera B.B.

- Bébé ?

- Non, pas bébé. B.B. comme Belette Balafrée.

Malefoy la regardait, stupéfait, sans comprendre.

- Décidément, tu n'es pas très vif, blondinet ! Je vais éclairer ta lanterne.

Son visage se fit menaçant, elle siffla entre ses dents.

- Je _suis_ Kiara Weasley. Ne n'avise plus jamais d'insulter un membre de ma famille ! Maintenant, dégage, Malefoy ! 

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, elle le bouscula rudement et continua son chemin jusqu'à son compartiment.

Le temps qu'elle arrive, elle avait recouvré sa bonne humeur.

Elle ouvrit la porte, ses camarades riaient au dernier nom proposé par Ginny.

- Pupuce ? Ron s'étranglait de rire. Ginny, je te renie, tu n'es plus ma sœur.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Puffky était mieux ?

Kiara déposa ses victuailles sur la banquette et rit franchement. Elle reprit son puffskein des mains de Hermione, il dormait à nouveau. 

- Viens-là, mon mignon. Ils vont te traumatiser s'ils continuent à te dire des horreurs. 

Elle le glissa dans la poche de sa robe. L'endroit pouvait sembler curieux, mais le petit mammifère s'y plaisait.

Elle se rassit et dit d'un ton badin.

- Au fait, j'ai rencontré Malefoy, tout à l'heure.

- Il était encore vert… de rage ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Neville.

Kiara sourit.

- Il a retrouvé sa blondeur naturelle, mais il paraissait encore très, très fâché.

- Il ne t'as pas menacée, au moins ?

- Potter, tu connais Malefoy…

- Donc, il t'a menacée…

- En effet. Mais il a un choc quand je lui ai dit mon nom. Je crois que le p'tit blondinet n'est pas près de l'oublier.

Le crépuscule envahissait le ciel, les sorciers enfilèrent leurs tenues réglementaires aux armes de Poudlard. Les vêtements spécifiques à leur Maison seraient distribuées dans l'enceinte de l'école.

A mesure que le train se rapprochait de leur destination, Kiara se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Cool, Kiara. On est là. Personne ne te mangera.

- Merci, Ron. Ça ne me rassure pas, mais merci quand même.

Le Poudlard Express finit par s'arrêter en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Tous les étudiants descendirent du train. 

Hagrid, une lanterne à la main, rassembla les élèves de première année. Il fit un large signe de la main à Harry.

Ce dernier se pencha vers Kiara.

- C'est Rubeus Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés. C'est mon ami.

- C'est lui qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques ? Je me réjouis de lui parler.

Ils montèrent dans les calèches qui les conduiraient au château. 

Arrivés devant l'entrée principale, les calèches se stoppèrent et les élèves prirent directement la direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry enlaça tendrement Kiara une dernière fois et posa ses lèvres sur son front puis il la conduisit vers une sorcière vêtue de vert. 

- Bonsoir Professeur McGonagall, voici Kiara Weasley. Je suppose qu'elle doit rester vers vous avant la cérémonie de la répartition.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Weasley. En effet, elle reste avec moi, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades. J'attends encore deux autres élèves.

Comme Harry hésitait, McGonagall lui lança un regard appuyé.

- Il y a autre chose, Monsieur Potter ?

Kiara posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, dans un geste rassurant.

- Je suis une grande fille, Potter. Ça ira.

A contre-cœur, Harry s'en alla.

La vieille sorcière accueillit deux autres étudiants de l'âge de Kiara. Puis le groupe des première année arriva enfin.

McGonagall leur expliqua le principe de la répartition, ainsi que le nom des différentes Maisons.

Kiara n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle était trop nerveuse.

Quand, enfin, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. 

Tous les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que le corps enseignant les dévisageaient. Ils traversèrent toute la salle et s'arrêtèrent devant un trépied. Sur ce trépied, reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé, le Choixpeau.

McGonagall appela les élèves un à un, par ordre alphabétique.

A mesure que les jeunes sorciers rejoignaient la tablée que leur indiquait le Choixpeau, Kiara sentait les entrailles se tordre. 

Ils ne furent bientôt plus que trois. 

- Elena Barratelli !

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et la vieille sorcière lui posa le vieux chapeau sur la tête. Au bout de quelques instants, le Choixpeau cria :

- «  Pouffsouffle ! »

- Joshua Field !

Le sorcier s'avança nerveusement. Une fois installé, elle le coiffa du chapeau magique.

- « Serdaigle ! »

- Kiara Weasley !

Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. D'un pas plus qu'hésitant, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait du trépied.

A peine le Choixpeau fut-il sur sa tête, que Kiara entendit :

- Oh ! Je vois ! Beaucoup de talent et d'ambition. Un esprit retors et malin. Tenace aussi. Une seule Maison servira tes dons au mieux.

Kiara retint son souffle.

- « Serpentard ! »

Les oreilles de la jeune sorcière bourdonnèrent un instant. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis les Serpentard applaudirent bruyamment pour accueillir la nouvelle venue.

Kiara ne sut jamais comment elle avait rejoint ses condisciples.

Elle marcha comme un automate et s'installa là où on lui dit de s'asseoir. 

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle rencontra un regard bleu-gris qui la transperça. Puis, Malefoy sembla regarder au-delà. Elle se retourna pour voir l'objet de son attention. Il fixait la table des Gryffondor et un sourire à la fois narquois et triomphant naquit sur ses lèvres quand il croisa le regard de Harry.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Merci de me soutenir, mon I.A.V.! Les réactions sont virulentes ! Tant mieux !

**Anonymoua** : Salut fillette ! T'as trouvé le puffskein sur le site ? L'est trognon, hein ? Tu connaissais pas le surnom belette? Ben, en anglais, weasel, proche de Weasley, veut dire belette. Alors, c'est pas moi qui l'est inventé. On fait un marché honnête ? Tu continues de délirer et moi, je continue la fic ! lol. Kissous.

**Célina** : Merci et plein de bisous parce que t'es là à chaque fois.

**Ankou** : Merci ! Merci ! ce chapitre a suscité pas de mal de controverse ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise tel qu'il est. Bisous.

Eilema : Merci et puis, tu verras bien…lol. Bisous.

**Emily Potter** : Salut ! Merci pour le compliment. Je ne lâche pas et je continue à mettre en ligne deux chapitres par semaine. Bisous

**Arathorn** : Salut ! Merci de la 'tite review. J'espère que les chapitres à venir te feront changer d'avis. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : T'as raison ! Harry ne va pas apprécier du tout ! Bisous

**Elsar** : Inhumain ?! Ouh là !! Mais noooooonnnn !!! lol. Ça ajoute du piment à l'affaire. Voir ci-dessous. lol. Bises.

**Siria Potter** : Bienvenue au Club ! lol ! Bisous.

**Angelinadelacour **: Salut ! Moi aussi ! Mais, t'as raison, Kiara sait se défendre ! lol. Bises

**Marika Jedusor** : Merci pour le caractère farouche. Maintenant, à toi de juger… Bisous.

**Didou** : Salut ! Merci d'adorer ma fic. Pour ta question, ben, lis le chapitre, tu seras peut-être éclairée. Bises.

**Kaima** : De retour ! Pour la réaction de Harry, c'est juste en dessous…Bisous.

**CHAPITRE  16**

Kiara prit sur elle pour paraître détendue, mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle rongeait son frein. Elle était furieuse contre ce maudit chapeau qui pensait qu'elle s'épanouirait à Serpentard, furieuse contre Potter qui lui avait assuré que ça n'arriverait pas, enfin, furieuse contre elle-même, car elle ne s'y était pas préparé. Quel choc ! 

Mais le pire, ce qui la rendait folle de rage, c'était le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Malefoy la fixait tranquillement, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, semblant dire qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa feinte désinvolture.

Elle décida de l'ignorer. Dumbledore faisait son discours de bienvenue. Quand le Directeur de Poudlard eut terminé, des plats apparurent sur la table et tout le monde se mit à manger de bon appétit.

Le voyage avait été long mais la jeune sorcière avait faim. Elle se servit généreusement et attaqua son repas.

Ses voisines immédiates se présentèrent, l'une s'appelait Pansy Parkinson et l'autre Milicent Bullstrod. De chaque côté de Malefoy, se tenaient deux garçons à l'allure imposante. Ils se nommaient Vincent Crabbe et Greggory Goyle.

Kiara les regarda attentivement et se dit que ces deux-là n'avaient pas inventé l'eau tiède.

« Ça ne me ressemble pas de me moquer de personnes que je ne connais même pas ! Cette Maison déteint déjà sur moi ! »    

Elle soupira puis se présenta à son tour.

- Je suis Kiara Weasley, je viens de Norvège.

Malefoy, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, se décida enfin :

- Une Weasley à Serpentard ! Je me demande si on doit s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter…

Kiara lui lança un regard venimeux.

- Tu le prends comme tu le sens, Malefoy ! lui dit-elle, sèchement.

Il allait répliquer quand il vit le Professeur Rogue s'approcher d'eux.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à leur hauteur et se pencha.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ?

Elle leva la tête et rencontra les yeux d'onyx du professeur. Elle soutint une poignée de secondes les pupilles noires puis s'enquit :

- Oui ?

- Je suis Severus Rogue, responsable de la Maison des Serpentard. Sa voix était brève et sèche. C'est une… surprise de vous avoir parmi nous. Cependant, vous êtes la bienvenue. Le Professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous et…Potter dès que vous aurez terminé votre repas.

Il engloba la tablée du regard, puis finalement s'arrêta devant Malefoy.

- Malefoy, vous accompagnerez cette jeune fille jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, ensuite vous lui montrerez le chemin qui mène à la Tour des Serpentard. Votre Préfet doit s'occuper des nouveaux.

Drago signifia son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Alors que Rogue repartait à la table des professeurs, Kiara le suivit des yeux, intriguée.

- On l'aura pour quelle classe ?

- Il enseigne les potions, répondit Pansy

- Les potions ?

- Oui. Le plus doué, c'est Drago, minauda-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, sérieusement en lui faisant face.

Il confirma son talent puis demanda à son tour :

- Et toi, Weasley, c'est quoi ta spécialité ?

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans son beau regard bleu et or, elle se pencha et lui murmura discrètement :

- Tu veux dire à part mes talents de coloriste capillaire ?

Bien qu'il fit tout pour ne pas le montrer, elle aurait juré qu'il réprimait un sourire. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Parce que tu en as d'autres ? 

Le ton sceptique qu'il employait se voulait insultant. Kiara fit semblant de ne pas y voir d'allusion.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis douée mais j'aime particulièrement les soins aux créatures magiques et … les potions.

Drago eut une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui monter son indifférence à ce qu'il croyait ou non et se leva.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, Harry se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

- Je suis prête, Malefoy. On peut y aller.

Il se leva à son tour, et, sans dire un mot, la conduisit à travers les couloirs du château. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille de pierre. Harry patientait, adossé au mur. Dumbledore avait changé son mot de passe, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : attendre l'arrivée du vieux sorcier.

Quand il vit Kiara aux côtés de Malefoy, il fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa que ce dernier lui servait de guide.

Sans un regard pour son ennemi, il prit Kiara par la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

- Est-ce que ça va, Weasley ? Ce chapeau est dingue ou quoi ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand il a dit « Serpentard !». Si tu avais vu Ron et Ginny, ils semblaient pétrifiés sur place.

- Je vais bien, Potter. Je te l'ai dit « je suis une grande fille ». Mais je dois avouer que ça a été un choc. Peut-être que le Choixpeau voit des choses que toi et moi ne percevons pas.

- Mais…Tu n'es pas comme lui ! s'insurgea Harry, en désignant Drago du doigt.

- C'est vrai. Mais je suppose qu'il y a différents types de Serpentard. N'aie pas peur, Potter ! Je suis la même que ce matin ! 

Harry paraissait soulagé, il se pencha et déposa un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Derrière eux, il y eut une sorte de bruit de gorge étranglé. Ils n'y prirent pas garde mais furent interrompus par un toussotement insistant. Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant, leur fit signe de le suivre.

« Smarties ! » Tel était donc le nouveau mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit devant un escalier de pierre qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierai d'attendre Mademoiselle Weasley dans l'antichambre. Nous ne serons pas long.

Le vénérable sorcier ferma la porte et se tourna vers Harry et Kiara.

- Asseyez-vous, mes enfants ! Kiara, je suis ravie de vous connaître. Comment se porte votre père ?

- Il n'y a aucune amélioration, je le crains. 

- Et, vous, comment allez-vous, jeune fille ? 

- Je vais parfaitement bien.

- Le choixpeau est parfois si surprenant. Mais il a ses raisons.

- Je le pense aussi, Monsieur, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Potter.

Dumbledore le regarda, pensif.

- Et toi, Harry ? La décision que tu as prise en Norvège pour sortir Kiara du coma, je suis fier de toi.

- Je n'aurai pas dû.

- Et pourquoi ça, mon garçon ?

Harry lui raconta en détails la transfusion et les conséquences de son geste, le cauchemar et sa crainte de voir Voldemort s'en prendre à Kiara à cause de la connexion particulière qu'il avait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne sais que te dire, Harry. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse à tête reposée et avec l'aide de la Pensine.

Il leur adressa néanmoins un sourire rassurant.

- Il est tard, mes enfants. Il est temps de rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs.

Les deux jeunes sortirent du bureau et trouvèrent Malefoy assoupi sur la banquette. 

Ils rirent doucement puis décidèrent de mettre à profit cet instant d'intimité inespéré.

Harry enlaça sa compagne et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Elle gémit de plaisir en caressant les cheveux noirs indisciplinés du jeune homme.

Le gémissement avait sorti Drago de son sommeil. Il était maintenant parfaitement éveillé et les regardait, l'air goguenard. Le spectacle était fort plaisant. 

Malefoy avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant, se tenait devant lui. 

Son instinct de prédateur se réveilla aussitôt. 

Il consacrerait, dorénavant, toute son énergie à mettre Weasley dans son lit. 

Et puis, il y avait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Rien ne serait plus jouissif que de la ravir à SuperPotter.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Malefoy applaudit, moqueur.

- Belle démonstration, Potter ! Quel savoir-faire !

- La ferme, Malefoy !

Puis se tournant vers Kiara.

- Bonne nuit, Weasley. A demain, on se voit au petit déjeuner.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

Harry prit l'escalier et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Kiara fit face à Drago.

- C'est quand tu veux, blondinet ! Où est la Tour des Serpentard ?

- Suis-moi, la belette !

Elle rit, nullement vexée.

Elle le suivit à travers le dédale des couloirs. Drago était étrangement silencieux puis soudain il lui demanda tout à trac.

- Alors comme ça, t'es la poule de Potter ? 

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta net et le dévisagea froidement.

Comme elle ne répondait pas à sa provocation, il se dit qu'il n'avait été assez loin.

- Et au lit ? Il baise comment ?

Elle le fusilla du regard .

- Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre, Malefoy ? Tu veux prendre des leçons ?

Il ricana devant son air courroucé. Puis, il se fit enjôleur.

- Je pourrai sûrement t'apprendre des trucs.

Kiara secoua la tête devant tant de prétention. Il valait mieux en rire.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, blondinet. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas bien compris, je vais l'énoncer clairement : tu n'es pas mon genre. Mon genre, c'est plutôt cheveux noirs, yeux verts et petites lunettes. Tu saisis ?

Malefoy lui répondit par un sourire agaçant.

Ça n'allait pas être facile mais il aimait traquer son gibier.

Ça promettait d'être très amusant.

Il reprit sa marche, la jeune sorcière sur ses talons. 

Le Serpentard se stoppa devant un tableau ayant pour motif un Chevalier à barbe bleue. Ce dernier lui demanda le mot de passe.

- « Serpent à sonnettes ! » lui répondit le sorcier blond.

Le tableau bascula, révélant une entrée. Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle était déserte, il devait être tard.

La pièce était immense, des fauteuils de cuir noir étaient disposés devant une cheminée gigantesque.

- Je te fais visiter, la belette ?

- Pas ce soir, blondinet. Dis-moi seulement où est le dortoir des filles. Je n'en peux plus.

- C'est par là, dit-il, en lui montrant l'escalier de droite. Tes affaires ainsi que ton programme de cours sont dans ta chambre.

- Merci, blondinet. Bonne nuit.

Elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Comme elle s'engageait dans l'escalier, elle entendit :

- De rien. Bonne nuit.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, celle-ci était plongée dans la nuit. Elle n'y voyait rien mais entendait plus que distinctement les ronflements de ses deux camarades. Elle prit sa baguette et dit « _Lumos_ !»  La petite lumière lui permit de trouver son lit, elle se déshabilla rapidement et mit son pyjama. Après un rapide saut à la salle de bain, elle se mit au lit.

Elle pensait s'endormir rapidement tant elle était fatiguée. Mais sa tête bourdonnait des mille événements de cette incroyable journée. 

D'abord le Choixpeau qui la parachutait à Serpentard et maintenant Malefoy qui lui faisait des avances en sachant pertinemment qu'elle sortait avec Potter. 

« Eh ! Attends une minute, Weasley ! Si le blondinet te drague, c'est justement parce que tu es avec Potter ! »

« Et bien ! La subtilité n'est pas le fort de Malefoy ! »

Après tout, elle pouvait bien le laisser perdre son temps. 

Ça risquait d'être amusant de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour la séparer de Potter.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	17. Chapitre 17

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Merci de me soutenir, mon I.A.V.! J'ai besoin de toi ! Bisous.

**Anonymoua** : Salut fillette ! Kiara en Potions, c'est plus bas. Kissous.

**Célina** : Merci. A toi de juger si c'est marrant. Bises.

**Ankou** :Toi qui aimes la baston, tu vas être servie. C'est qu'elle a du mordant, cette fille-là ! LOL. Bisous

**Lunenoire** : Ecœurant mais rigolo ?? Quel curieux mélange !! LOL. Bisous.

**Elsar** : Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : merci !! Bisous.

**Didou** : Merci d'adorer ma fic. Les chapitres, c'est deux par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi. Bye. Bises.

**Thierry **: On s'est expliqué là-dessus, non ? Par contre, j'attends toujours « le qualificatif-que-tu-n'oses-pas-écrire » lol. Ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer ( un peu) sur Kiara.

**Melepha** : A mon avis, il ne lui propose pas une partie de Scrabble. LOL. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : resalut ! J'ai reçu ton mail, donc j'attendrai. Merci d'aimer ma fic. Et c'est promis, je ne ridiculiserai pas trop Drago. Enfin, un peu quand même ! LOL. Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Bisous 

**Hermione292** : Salut ! Merci pour ta…Comment dirai-je ?…Volumineuse ? review. La suite est là. Pour le reste…Bisous.

CHAPITRE 17 

Le réveil de Pansy sonna sur le coup des sept heures. Les trois jeunes filles s'extirpèrent péniblement des draps. 

Kiara prit le temps d'examiner ce qui lui servirait dorénavant de chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne mais offrait suffisamment de place puisqu'il n'y avait que trois lits. Ces derniers étaient des modèles à baldaquin. Les tentures de velours vert foncé étaient brodées d'un magnifique serpent argenté. Ce même motif était reproduit sur le couvre-lit et sur la délicate marqueterie des tables de chevet. 

Tout passant doucement son index sur le reptile de nacre qui ornait la surface du bois, Kiara vérifia que son puffskein dormait toujours dans le tiroir ouvert du petit meuble. Elle y avait placé un vieux pull, la veille au soir, et le petit animal semblait trouver cet endroit tout à fait convenable.

Alors que Pansy et Millicent occupaient la salle de bain, elle s'approcha des fenêtres. Le verre fumé laissait timidement passer le soleil matinal. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et admira la vue. 

Le lac scintillait, offrant sa surface lisse au regard. Elle le contempla un long moment puis remarqua, sur la gauche, une grande structure ovale entourée de gradins. 

« Voilà donc le fameux stade de Quidditch ! »

Elle sourit en repensant à sa matinée d'entraînement avec Harry. Il avait dit qu'elle était douée au poste de batteuse. Restait à savoir si le responsable de l'équipe de Serpentard serait du même avis.

Elle prit ses habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, enfin libre.

Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et sa robe de sorcier, se brossa les dents et tressa ses longs cheveux. 

Elle consulta son planning. La matinée commençait par le cours de Potions, il était donné en commun avec les Gyffondor, ainsi que le suivant, Métamorphose.

Elle mettait ses livres dans son sac quand elle entendit une exclamation de surprise. Elle leva la tête. Pansy désignait du doigt le puffskein endormi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est très gentil, dort beaucoup et surtout, il nous débarrassera de toutes les petites bestioles indésirables qui n'ont rien à faire ici. 

Ses compagnes de chambre n'y trouvèrent rien à redire. 

Elles sortirent, Kiara sur leurs talons. 

Les deux sorcières lui montrèrent le chemin pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Une fois sur place, Kiara les remercia d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers les Gryffondor.

Arrivée derrière Harry, elle posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonjour Potter ! 

- Bonjour Weasley ! Bien dormi?

- Comme tu vois, personne ne m'a vidée de mon sang!

Ron et Ginny arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Salut Kiara ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

- Volontiers, si ça ne dérange personne.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais, eux, demanda Seamus, un signe de tête en direction des Serpentard, ça ne les dérange pas que tu… fraternises avec l'ennemi ?

- A vrai dire, je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis. Je viens vers vous si je veux. Que ça leur plaise ou non n'est pas mon problème.

- Tu ne vas pas te faire que des amis…

- Tu sais, Dean, je ne pense pas que l'amitié soit le ciment de la Maison des Serpentard. Ils ont des rapports assez curieux entre eux. Je t'en dirai plus dans quelques jours si, toutefois, je réussis à mettre un mot sur ce qui les lie.

- Petit déjeuner !

Ginny déposa une assiette d'œufs au bacon devant sa cousine. Elle tenait également un plat recouvert de toasts.

- Tu dois prendre des forces, Ron m'a dit que vous aviez Potions !

- Eh ! Ginny ! protesta Harry. Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne ! C'est nous, pauvres Gryffondor, qui devrions prendre des forces ! Cet imbécile de Rogue prend tellement de plaisir à nous enlever des points qu'on aura, probablement, un nombre négatif avant la fin de la matinée ! Et il en distribue à sa Maison même si c'est Goyle qui répond !

Cette remarque souleva l'hilarité générale.

Chacun attaqua son repas avec entrain. 

Ron en était à son troisième jus de citrouille quand il demanda :

- Et comment ça se passe avec Malefoy ? Harry m'as dit qu'il vous avait vus ensemble.

- C'est vrai. Et bien, disons que mes rapports avec Malefoy sont…variables. Relativement neutres à un moment, et, l'instant suivant…sanglants, expliqua-t-elle, fataliste.

- Comment peux-tu prétendre avoir des rapports neutres avec Malefoy ? C'est un type parfaitement détestable ! s'écria Neville.

Tous les Gryffondor, qui participaient à la conversation,

approuvèrent.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Neville. Il peut se monter totalement méprisable. Mais j'aime bien juger sur pièce et me faire ma propre opinion. Vous vous haïssez mutuellement, depuis cinq ans, pour des tas de raisons différentes. Ces raisons ne me concernent pas. Je ne vais pas le haïr simplement parce que me le demandez. Mais je le maudirai, soyez-en sûrs, s'il me donne la moindre raison de le faire.

Son petit discours les laissa, tous, songeurs. 

Puis Hermione décréta qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au cachot.

- Au cachot ? s'étonna Kiara.

Harry eut une grimace éloquente.

- Rogue donne son cours dans une cave du sous-sol.

Sa compagne rit en voyant sa mine.

- Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, Potter !

- C'est marrant ce que tu dis, Kiara, renchérit Ron. J'ai toujours pensé que Rogue n'avait aucun goût, justement !

Après une longue marche dans un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le repère de Rogue.

La plupart des Serpentard étaient déjà installés dans les premiers rangs.

Kiara se tourna vers Harry, ennuyée.

- Si je ne veux pas me mettre à dos tout Serpentard, je crois que je vais aller m'installer avec eux.

- Alors, bonne chance, Weasley. Moi, je ne supporte pas de voir Rogue de si près.

- Allons, allons, Potter. Tu n'es pas charitable.

- On en reparlera.

Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la classe tandis que Kiara s'approcha de Malefoy. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu te pousses d'une fesse, blondinet ?

- Seulement d'une fesse ? se moqua-t-il en détaillant sa silhouette.

- Tu n'as pas le compas dans l'œil, blondinet ! Manque de pratique, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

Le professeur entra, d'un pas vif, dans le cachot. Sa robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui.  

- Mademoiselle Weasley, veuillez prendre place ! Mademoiselle Parkinson, voulez-vous écrire les ingrédients de cette potion au tableau ? 

Pansy s'approcha, prit une craie et le vieux livre que lui tendait Rogue et inscrivit la liste des produits à employer. Puis elle regagna sa place.

Le professeur désigna le tableau noir d'un grand geste puis croisa les bras en s'enroulant dans sa cape.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ?

Comme personne ne répondait, Rogue pinça les lèvres.

- Navrant ! Vraiment navrant !

Kiara regardait autour d'elle, mais personne ne levait la main, pas même Hermione. Elle donna un coup de coude à Malfoy, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Le regard de Rogue s'arrêta sur elle.

- Une idée, Mademoiselle Weasley ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais je dirai que c'est la recette approximative de la potion « _passe-murailles_ ».

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle.

- Approximative, dites-vous ? Et en quoi, je vous prie ?

Kiara soutint sans sourciller les yeux noirs.

- Il faut 8 gouttes d'extrait de belladone et votre liste n'en indique que 3. De plus, comme cette potion donne vraiment une haleine de loup-garou, j'y ajouterai, également, quinze gouttes d'essence de menthe sauvage.

A cette dernière précision, la classe explosa de rire.

Rogue compara attentivement la liste du tableau avec celle indiquée dans son grimoire. 

Il repéra un trou dans le vieux papier jauni, ce dernier chevauchait le 8 qui, maintenant, ressemblait à un 3. L'erreur de Pansy était parfaitement compréhensible.

Le maître des potions corrigea les proportions erronées et se permit un bref sourire.

- Tout à fait exact ! J'accorde 10 points à Serpentard.

Il y eut quelques murmures satisfaits. 

- On a de la chance ! C'est Parkinson qui a écrit ça au tableau ! S'il avait choisi un Gryffondor, il nous aurait enlevé des points parce qu'on ne sait pas lire à travers les trous ! grommela Ron assez fort pour être entendu.

Le professeur réclama sèchement le silence.

- Mettez-vous deux par deux, nous allons commencer la préparation de la potion. Elle devra reposer 48 heures, donc vous la testerez dans deux jours. Allez chercher les ingrédients dans la réserve. Et en silence !

Par petits groupes, ils prirent ce qu'il leur fallait et commencèrent. Rogue leur indiquait la marche à suivre au fur et à mesure.

Kiara pilait des racines tandis que Drago broyait des champignons séchés. Il était resté muet comme une tombe.

Elle décida de le provoquer un peu.

- Pas de commentaire, blondinet ?

Il marmonna entre ses dents mais ne leva pas la tête. Kiara rit doucement. 

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu restes sans voix devant mon incroyable connaissance des potions ?

Cette fois, sa pique eut l'effet escompté, il leva sur elle ses yeux bleu glacier. Il était vexé et ne s'en cachait plus.

- Coup de bol ! répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Oh ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! D'ailleurs, avec un nom comme le tien… On ne se refait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un coup de bol, hein ? Moi, je dirai plutôt : leçon de modestie. Et ça ne te fais pas de mal de temps en temps ! Et un peu de concurrence stimule l'esprit ! Pas vrai, blondinet ?

La sonnerie qui marquait la fin du cours l'empêcha de répliquer.

Comme ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, Rogue s'approcha de Malefoy.

- Je vous rappelle, Malefoy, que la saison de Quidditch débute dans un mois. Ne tardez pas à compléter votre équipe. Plus vite, elle sera formée, plus vite, les entraînements reprendront.

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et quitta le cachot. 

Que le blondinet soit le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Mais Kiara doutait sérieusement qu'il retiendrait sa candidature au poste de batteuse, si tant est qu'il était libre. Si c'était le cas, restait à trouver un moyen de le convaincre.

Songeuse, Kiara sortit, à son tour, dans le couloir.

Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par Harry, Hermione et ses cousins. Alors qu'ils allaient tous en cours de Métamorphose, la jeune sorcière s'efforçait de mémoriser cet incroyable labyrinthe. Elle tentait de se repérer aux peintures sur les murs mais les sujets représentés avaient une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître et à se visiter les uns les autres. Si bien qu'on ne les retrouvait jamais au même endroit.

La classe du professeur McGonagall était plus accueillante que le cachot qu'ils venaient de quitter. Assise derrière un imposant bureau, elle les regardait s'installer. La vieille sorcière était connue pour sa rigueur. Elle était sévère mais savait se monter juste.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à réviser le programme de l'année précédente. Kiara constata que le niveau requis à Poudlard était particulièrement élevé. Elle grimaçait de dépit quand ses transformations étaient imprécises. 

Elle devrait se montrer particulièrement assidue pour rattraper les autres.

Il y eut soudain un franc éclat de rire.

Neville, baguette à la main, regardait, bouche bée, le gâteau au chocolat brusquement apparu devant lui.

McGonagall s'approcha de lui, un sourire, qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, au coin des lèvres. Elle tenta de paraître exaspérée.

- Monsieur Londubat ! Je vous ai demandé de changer ce marteau en râteau ! Pas en gâteau ! Ne laissez pas votre gourmandise prendre le pas sur votre concentration !

Les rires redoublèrent. Neville prit un air penaud. Il allait réessayer la métamorphose initiale quand sonna la fin du cours.

Il partait quand la vieille sorcière le rappela.

- Monsieur Londubat, n'oubliez pas votre… dessert. Il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. 

Neville la remercia et emporta le gâteau dans la Grande Salle.

Kiara prit son repas avec les Gryffondor. Leur prochain cours débutait à 13 heures 30 alors qu'elle était libre jusqu'à 15 heures. Après leur départ, elle retourna à la table des Serpentard. Elle était presque déserte, seuls Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle terminaient tranquillement leur assiettes. Elle prit place en face de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? Tes petits copains sont partis, tu te sens seule ?

- Merci de t'inquiéter de ma vie sociale, Malefoy. Ça me touche beaucoup, répliqua-t-elle, ironique. Mais tu connais le proverbe « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ».

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent sans se rendre compte que ça s'appliquait aussi à eux. Le sorcier blond leva les yeux au ciel, atterré par tant de crétinerie.

- En fait, j'ai juste une question : où sont les serres du Professeur Chourave ? On a botanique cet après-midi.

Les yeux bleus de Drago étincelèrent. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion pareille de se retrouver seul avec elle ! 

- Je t'accompagne ! dit-il, péremptoire.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! 

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai décidé ! affirma-t-il.

Ce ton de commandement la fit bondir. Elle se leva brusquement et le regarda farouchement.

- Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, Malefoy ! Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Maintenant vas-tu me dire, oui ou non, où sont ces serres ?!

Le jeune sorcier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et quitta la Grande Salle.

Une fois dehors, elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Ce p'tit con avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Elle se dirigea vers le parc. Elle croisa un groupe d'étudiants qui lui indiquèrent où le Professeur Chourave entreposait ses plantes.

Elle aurait dû y penser tout de suite. « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut compliquer ? ».

Elle passa devant les serres et poursuivit sa promenade. La journée était belle. Elle avisa un arbre un peu à l'écart. Elle s'étendit à même le sol en utilisant son sac comme oreiller.

Elle avait une bonne heure devant elle, une petite sieste serait la bienvenue. Elle programma l'alarme de sa montre par précaution et ferma les yeux, savourant le soleil sur sa peau.

Elle somnolait vaguement quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit un œil puis le referma aussitôt en soupirant bruyamment.

- Le parc est vaste, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je t'ai suivie, avoua-t-il, sans ambages. 

Cette réponse franche la fit se redresser. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? 

- Parce que je suis un Malefoy. Les Malefoy font toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Et tu sais ce que je veux, là, maintenant ?

- C'est une devinette ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Drago ne répondit pas mais fixait intensément les lèvres de Kiara. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Ne t'emballe pas, Malefoy ! Je te l'ai dit, hier, tu n'es pas mon genre !

- Prouve-le ! dit-il, en se rapprochant. 

Kiara le dévisagea comme s'il était soudain devenu fou. Elle le repoussa.  

- Ça suffit, les conneries, Malefoy ! 

Elle se leva brusquement et empoigna son sac. Il fut plus rapide. Il la plaqua contre le tronc et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle tenta de résister en restant impassible. Elle gardait les lèvres fermées mais il força la barrière de ses dents et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche . 

Férocement, elle mordit la lèvre de Malefoy jusqu'au sang. Il se recula en criant de douleur. 

Elle leva la main et le gifla violemment. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la marque de ses doigts s'était imprimée sur la joue pâle du jeune homme.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans rien dire. Puis Kiara lui siffla :

- Ça te suffit comme preuves ou tu en veux d'autres ?

Le sorcier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Tant de violence pour un si petit baiser ! T'aurais peur d'aimer ça, Weasley ?

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	18. Chapitre 18

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon U.I.A.V ! Comment ?? Tu as des doutes sur ma fidélité ?? Tu es la seule ! L'unique ! ( c'est-y pas une belle déclaration, ça ? lol) Bisous.

**Anonymoua** :Salut fillette !Je suis contente pour toi ! Ces retrouvailles, ça prouve que tu as bon caractère !(hum, hum !). Ben, alors, l'est pas beau mon dortoir, avec un serpent en nacre, pis tout, pis tout ? 

T'es dure avec Pansy ! Tu sais lire où y a des trous, toi ?? 

Pour le soleil, je suis d'accord avec toi, pas bon pour la peau !

Je t'approuve totalement, Tom Felton a l'air angélique, c'est un Malefoy parfait ! Bisous.

**Célina** : Merci et je n'oublie pas de mettre la suite en ligne.

**Lunenoire** : Le calvaire de Drago ne fait que commencer. Que dis-je, calvaire ? Torture morale et physique ! lol. Et je suis contente que mon humour te plaise. Ciao et bises.

**Lythanie** : Tu ne me harcèles pas du tout ! J'adore les longues reviews. Je suis heureuse que mon Drago te plaise parce que moi, j'en veux un tout pareil pour Noël ( même avant si c'est possible ! lol) Bisous.

**Olivier **: Salut ! La suite est là ! Bisous à Annaëlle et à toi, bien sûr !

**Arathorn **: Le retour ! Contente que tu sois là pour la suite. Bises.

**Vivi Malfoy** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci du compliment. Je continue, la suite est juste en dessous. Bises.

**Angelinadelacour** : Ce chapitre est encore plus chaud, mais le pire (le mieux ? est à venir ). Attention, les yeux ! lol. Bisous

Petite note de l'auteure : Ce chapitre est…chaud cacao ( comme dirait quelqu'un qui m'est indispensable) donc vous êtes prévenus…

CHAPITRE 18 

****

****

Kiara le fixa durement un long moment puis son regard s'adoucit.

- C'est bien possible, Malefoy ! admit-elle, enfin.

Drago en resta sans voix. Quand il eut enfin recouvré l'usage de la parole :

- Quoi ? Tu avoues que ça t'as plu ? Il porta machinalement sa main à sa bouche meurtrie. Mais alors, pourquoi tu…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main, Malefoy. Je ne l'accepterai jamais. De qui que se soit. 

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ?

Elle hésita un instant puis se lança.

- Tu es déjà tellement prétentieux, que ce qui va suivre ne va pas améliorer ton ego. Mais, bon. Allons-y. Tu es un beau mâle, Malefoy, n'importe quelle fille le reconnaîtrait. S'il n'y avait pas Potter, je suppose que oui, j'aimerai t'embrasser. 

Drago, peu habitué à une telle franchise, ne savait que penser. En lui demandant le sens exact de ses paroles, il avait cru, à tort, qu'elle se déroberait ou inventerait une excuse bateau. 

Comme il restait silencieux, elle avança sa main vers sa bouche. Une croûte de sang séché s'était formée sur sa lèvre enflée.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle dessina, du bout des doigts, le contour de ses lèvres puis parcouru délicatement sa joue marbrée de rouge. 

Il frissonna sous la caresse involontaire mais Kiara avait déjà retiré sa main. Elle grimaça.

- Tu as mal ?

Drago leva un sourcil ironique.

- On peux dire que tu n'y as pas été de main morte !

- Je suis désolée !

Il ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Tu t'excuses, Weasley?

- Oui. Oh ! Mais je ne regrette pas mon geste ! s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier. Juste d'avoir frapper si fort !

Il éclata de rire.

- Je me disais aussi…

Kiara le dévisagea un long moment, pensive.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Enfin si. C'est que…je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire. Je veux dire : rire vraiment ! Sans moquerie. Ça te va bien.

Drago se sentit troublé. Cette fille avait un drôle d'effet sur lui et il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ça. Sa franchise était trop désarmante. 

Il sentit brusquement la colère l'envahir.

Eh ! Je suis Drago Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas près de me laisser embobiner par une fille, si jolie soit-elle ! Je décide de tout ! Où, quand et comment !

Malefoy ne connaissait qu'une seule défense face à ce trouble dont il ne savait que faire : l'attaque !

Il afficha un méchant rictus.

- Je me demande ce que penserait SuperPotter s'il apprenait quel genre d'allumeuse tu es !

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire et ils se mesurèrent du regard.

- Tu es abjecte, Malefoy ! 

Elle empoigna son sac et tourna les talons. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle se retourna.

- Il ne faut vraiment pas grand chose pour t'allumer, Malefoy ! Je te conseille vivement d'aller t'éteindre tout seul !

Elle le planta là et se dirigea vers les serres. Alors, qu'elle arrivait vers les portes vitrées, sa montre sonna. Le cours allait débuter. 

La classe des Poufsouffle était au complet mais plusieurs Serpentard manquaient encore à l'appel. Le Professeur Chourave les fit pénétrer dans la réserve de plantes. 

Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent à leur tour. La joue de Drago avait recouvré sa pâleur naturelle, mais sa lèvre était encore enflée. Il passa devant Kiara et se dirigea vers le fond de la serre.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante sous le dôme de verre. Le radieux soleil maintenait une humidité tropicale tout à fait propice aux végétaux. Mais les étudiants se sentaient moites dans leur vêtements.

Le professeur de botanique les fit rempoter diverses plantes exotiques. 

Elle avait divisé les classes en deux. Chacun des quatre groupes ainsi formés étaient placés devant un bac rempli de terre enrichie.

Drago, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été placés avec Kiara, au grand dam de celle-ci. Elle s'efforçait d'ignorer au mieux le comportement de Malefoy. Depuis le début du cours, il affichait un air féroce. Le sorcier blond avait la rancune tenace et le faisait clairement savoir.   

Le travail de rempotage était long et fastidieux. Les élèves se distrayaient en discutant tandis que Chourave papillonnait d'un groupe à l'autre en expliquant les vertus de chaque plante.

Kiara soupira pour la énième fois, cette humidité devenait franchement pénible pour quelqu'un habitué à une température plus fraîche.

Avec son avant-bras protégé d'une robe de travail, elle essuya son front couvert de sueur. Son mouvement écarta sa frange humide, exposant ainsi, aux yeux de tous, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Les trois Serpentard, qui avaient, machinalement, suivi son geste, en restèrent bouche bée.

Malefoy fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Alors ça, c'est pas croyable ! 

Kiara leva les yeux de son travail, haussant un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

- Y a un problème, Malefoy ?

- Ça oui ! Un putain de problème, Weasley ! Ta cicatrice ! Là ! Comment tu peux avoir la même foutue cicatrice que SuperPotter ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oh ! Ça ! Je croyais que t'étais au courant, répondit-elle, tranquillement.

- Mon père m'avait parlé d'une… mais…ça…c'est…

- C'est une foutue cicatrice ! le singea-t-elle, moqueuse.

Crabbe et Goyle la regardaient, toujours incrédules puis le premier se décida.

- Mais, bon Dieu, qui t'a fait ça, Kiara ?

Elle se permit un bref sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent de glace quand elle les posa sur Drago.

- Un dragon !

- Un dragon ?? 

Les deux acolytes de Malefoy avaient exprimé leur stupeur d'une seule et même voix mais ce dernier avait seulement réagi en affichant un sourire plein de suffisance.

- Donc, tu t'es fait marquée à vie par un…dragon ? 

Le double sens de sa phrase n'échappa pas à Kiara.

- En effet. 

- Et le dragon ? Tu l'as blessé ou il s'en est tiré sans une égratignure ?

La jeune sorcière le fixa froidement. Il crut qu'elle ne répondrait plus quand elle lâcha brusquement : 

- Oh ! Lui ? Il est mort !

Si Malefoy fut surpris par cette déclaration, il n'en montra rien. Il lui rendit son regard. Puis il se mit à remplir le dernier pot à sa portée à grands gestes furieux.

Le Professeur Chourave prit alors la parole.

- Nous avons fini plus vite que je ne l'escomptais. Vous avez tous bien travaillé. J'accorde 20 points à chacune de vos Maisons. La classe est terminée.

Après une rapide toilette, les étudiants se changèrent et s'empressèrent de quitter la serre. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et l'air de septembre était agréablement frais.

Kiara passa la porte de verre et se trouva face à Harry. 

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser en se serrant contre lui.

- Ça, c'est une surprise, Potter !

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand elle se fit bousculer.

Malefoy passa à côté, en lui jetant un regard assassin auquel elle répondit par un sourire éclatant.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Des problèmes avec Malefoy ? 

- Une petite mise au point qui a mal tourné, expliqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Tu m'intrigues, Weasley.

- Et bien, comment t'expliquer ça en deux mots ? J'ai dit à Malefoy que, même si je n'étais pas libre, je le trouvais plutôt beau mec. 

- Tu as quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Si, si, je le suis. 

- Je me demande ce que je dois en penser…

- Relax, Potter ! C'était pas un compliment, juste une constatation. Disons, qu'il l'a mal pris…

Harry n'y tint plus et éclata de rire.

- Tu sais, Weasley, dans certains pays, tu pourrais être accusée de harcèlement sexuel.

Elle le regarda, interloquée, puis rit à son tour.

- Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé…

Ils marchèrent un instant sans rien dire puis le jeune sorcier se pencha à son oreille et prit une voix caressante.

- Ça ne me fâcherait pas, moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te fâcherait pas ?

- Que tu me harcèles…

Elle le regarda, complice puis lui lança une œillade suggestive.

- Viens là, beau brun !

Il rit doucement et se laissa entraîner derrière un bouquet d'arbre, à l'abri des regards.

Elle posa son sac par terre, Harry fit de même.

Elle le fixa intensément, sans rien dire. 

Puis soudain, elle empoigna les revers de sa cape et le plaqua contre le tronc. Elle colla son corps au plus près du sien et sentit que son petit jeu lui plaisait.

Elle s'empara fougueusement de sa bouche. Il répondit par un grognement vorace. 

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, elle interrompit leur baiser, le prit par la main et le fit étendre dans l'herbe. Elle se coula dans ses bras et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Alors que le jeune sorcier butinait son cou, elle tira sur son pull pour le dégager du pantalon, elle glissa prestement ses mains le long de son dos. La peau de Harry était douce et ferme. 

Elle le bascula sur le dos et dégagea son torse. Puis elle parsema sa poitrine de baisers. 

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir. Quand elle s'attarda sur ses mamelons, il tressaillit voluptueusement. Décidant de mettre fin à cette délicieuse torture, il la renversa à son tour. 

Alors que sa langue taquinait le palais de Kiara, il posa une main sur le mollet de la jeune fille et remonta doucement le long de la jambe.

La jeune fille frémit. Les doigts du sorcier continuèrent leur ascension. Quand il promena le dos de sa main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle frissonna en gémissant.

Comme la main hésitait à poursuivre son chemin, Kiara avança son bassin et permit qu'il atteigne son pubis.

Encouragés, les doigts s'enhardirent et se posèrent sur le sous-vêtement. Puis il glissa la main sous le tissu.

Quand ses doigts atteignirent sa féminité, la jeune fille crut défaillir. Elle se mit à haleter sous la caresse appuyée.

Quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, Harry étouffa son cri par un baiser. 

Il la laissa doucement reprendre son souffle en déposant de petits baisers sur son visage.

Elle se redressa à demi, le poussa sur le dos. Elle entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon. Elle tira dessus et l'enleva. 

Son boxer était déformé par son désir. Elle passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. 

Sa virilité était tendue, palpitante. 

Elle avança timidement la main pour en apprécier la douceur et la fermeté. Harry trembla violemment. Hésitante, elle promena ses doigts de haut en bas. 

L'excitation était telle, qu'après quelques mouvements, le jeune homme se tendit comme un arc et se libéra dans un dernier spasme de plaisir. 

Il avait fermé les yeux, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard était à la fois doux et émerveillé. 

Pendant qu'elle se réajustait, il se rhabilla prestement. 

Il se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Puis, Kiara se retourna, l'embrassa doucement.

- On rentre, Potter ?

- Il faut bien… soupira-t-il.

- On a des devoirs à faire avant le repas du soir. Tu me montres le chemin de la bibliothèque ?  

Harry la conduisit dans l'immense pièce qui accueillait des milliers de parchemins, livres anciens et autres grimoires.

Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre et attaquèrent le devoir qu'ils avaient en commun : un compte rendu détaillé et commenté des métamorphoses du matin.

Ils travaillaient en silence depuis dix minutes quand Kiara leva la tête en soupirant.

- Potter ! Arrête !

Il prit un air candide en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu me déconcentres !

Il rit doucement, son regard émeraude étincela.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Fais un effort, Potter ! Sinon, ce satané devoir ne sera jamais fini !

- On pourra toujours le terminer ce soir…

- Potter, si on revient à la bibliothèque après le repas, j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'on ne travaillera pas beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

- Bon, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, enlever cet uniforme et ensuite, j'espère enfin avancer à mon compte-rendu !

Harry eut l'air un peu déçu.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine ! Je n'arrive à rien si tu es là !

Le jeune s'inclina à contrecœur.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. A tout à l'heure !

Kiara se dirigea sans hâte vers la tour des Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle passait le tableau de Barbe Bleue, elle vit Pansy et Millicent qui sortaient, suivies de près par deux étudiants de septième année. 

La salle commune était étrangement calme. Quelques élèves discutaient, à voix basse, devant la grande cheminée, d'autres encore étudiaient calmement, assis face à de petites tables qui faisaient office de bureau. 

Elle essayait de repérer une place vacante quand elle croisa les yeux bleu-gris de Malfoy. Comme elle soutenait tranquillement son regard, il fronça les sourcils de contrariété et se replongea dans son devoir. Quand il releva la tête, Kiara avait disparu dans l'escalier.

Malefoy était furieux. Contre elle, bien sûr, mais surtout contre lui. 

Il l'avait maudite, traitée de tous les noms. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du trouble qu'il avait ressenti au contact de ses doigts sur sa joue.

Pour faire taire ce sentiment inopportun, il l'avait imaginée avec Potter. 

Ça, c'était la pire idée qu'il avait eue depuis longtemps.

Les voir s'embrasser était une chose, imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble en était une autre.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, vivement contrarié. Il avait répété ce geste maintes fois depuis qu'il était rentré du cours de botanique. Ça ne l'avait nullement calmé. 

Il tenta vaillamment de se remettre à son devoir. Il n'avait quasiment rien fait et le peu qu'il avait écrit n'était qu'un ramassis d'inepties. 

Ce manque de concentration était très inhabituel chez Malefoy. C'était un élève doué et attentif même s'il n'en faisait pas étalage. 

Il dérangea une fois de plus l'ordonnance coutumière de ses cheveux, leur donnant, involontairement, un aspect ébouriffé.

- T'es pas mal comme ça, blondinet !

Il sursauta et s'en voulu aussitôt. Il s'était à nouveau laissé surprendre. Et il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout.

Il leva les yeux, elle avait prit place à la table voisine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Weasley ? demanda-t-il aigrement. Il y a de la place plus loin.

Kiara ignora le ton désagréable.

- J'ai vu. Mais, j'ai un peu de peine avec mon devoir de métamorphose. Je me suis renseignée, on m'a dit que tu aimais ça. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Pourquoi je devrai t'aider ? 

- Pour mes fascinants yeux bleus ? Mais, non, je plaisante, blondinet. J'ai deux arguments auxquels tu ne pourras résister.

- Je me réjouis de les connaître, railla-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- La première raison est que si mon devoir est bien fait, ça rapportera des points à Serpentard. Ces points s'ajouteront à d'autres et ça nous permettrait de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Il hocha la tête.

- Et la deuxième raison ?

- Sachant à quel point tu es vaniteux, tu ne résisteras jamais à l'opportunité de m'écraser avec ta science…n'est-ce pas ?

Il éclata franchement de rire. 

- D'accord, la belette. Je t'aide.

Drago et Kiara se mirent au travail. Le sorcier blond lui expliqua patiemment les sorts et les gestes à appliquer lors des métamorphoses. En moins d'une heure, leur devoir était achevé. Comme ils rangeaient leurs parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, blondinet. Finalement, tu sais parfois te monter humain.

Il allait répliquer quand elle ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne le répéterai à personne.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et monta déposer son sac dans sa chambre.

Malefoy la suivit des yeux. Cette fille n'entrait dans aucune des catégories qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus y penser du tout.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours essayer mais que c'était perdu d'avance.

Il secoua la tête de frustration. Cette fille était toxique pour lui et il se sentait empoisonné.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	19. Chapitre 19

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon U.I.A.V ! Je suis sûre que tu vas acheter HP 5 en anglais rien que pour m'énerver et te venger du DVD HP2 que j'ai depuis avril ! C'est pô juste !! Tu comprends que si je me mets à le lire en anglais, JKR aura terminé le 7ème depuis longtemps que j'aurai pas lu la moitié du 5. LOL. Bisous.

**Anonymoua** : Salut fillette ! Tellement surbookée qu'elle me lâche en plein e-mail ! * secoue la tête * Ah ! la jeunesse ! Aucun respect pour ses aînés ! ^_~. Bises.

**Célina** : Merci. Je vais quand même pas te le dire ! LOL. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Tu crois ?? LOL. Bisous

**Lythanie** : Je t'ai déjà répondu, bien sûr que tu peux ! Je suis flattée que mon Draco t'inspire. Ciao et bisous.

**Vivi Malfoy** : Merci, merci, merci ! * j'en rougis *. En plus, t'as fait la synthèse de tout ça ! Bye. Bisous.

Ankou : Revoilà la junkie qui réclame, que dis-je ?, qui exige sa dose !! La voilà !! Et la prochaine fois, écris le mot magique !! LOL. Bisous

Kaima : La vraie question est : est-ce que Draco va résister ? La réponse plus bas ! LOL. Merci d'adorer ma fic. Bisous.

Ccilia Johnson : Le blondinet, un poisson ?? O_O Peut-être les cheveux alors parce que le gel, c'est gluant comme des écailles mais bon…LOL. Bises.

Siria Potter : Allumeuse ma Kiara ?? Oh ? Alors un tout petit peu ! LOL. Mais il faut dire que Draco fait tout pour ! Surpris dans le parc ? Voilà une idée qui m'avait déjà été suggéré par JessHDH. Je suis entourée d'esprits tordus !! LOL. Bisous

Eilema : La suite est là, pas de panique ! Bisous.

Thierry : Merci, merci. Pas grave pour la review. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Bises.

Melepha : Mais nooooon, voyons ! Si, en fait ! LOL. Et c'est que le début ! Bisous.

Tolede : Salut le nouveau ou la nouvelle ! Merci de trouver ma fic intéressante. Ce chapitre ne devrait pas trop t'éclairer mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. Bises.

Lady Malfoy : C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Mais noooooon ! Kiara n'est pas la sœur de Harry !! Quelle idée !! Ce serait d'un glauque ! Je le dis et je le répète, je suis entourée d'esprits tordus ! LOL. A part ça, il m'a fallu 4 heures pour obtenir le chapitre 9 qui était là mais qui n'existait pas. Ce Ffnet est complètement dingue ! Bisous. 

CHAPITRE 19 

Lorsque Kiara entra dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était bondée. Elle s'approcha des Gryffondor, fit un salut général et s'assit. La tablée était animée et fort bruyante. La jeune sorcière aimait cette ambiance qui lui rappelait les repas chez Molly et Arthur.

Harry la détailla en souriant, elle portait un jean et un pull noir. 

- Alors, Weasley, ce devoir ?

- J'ai demandé de l'aide à un spécialiste. Je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, intrigué

- J'ai promis de ne pas le révéler. Ça nuirait à sa réputation.

- Oh ? Alors, je respecte ton silence.

Elle sourit, sachant que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

- Et, toi, Potter ? Tu l'a terminé ton compte-rendu ?

- Oui, avec l'aide de Hermione.

- Alors, ce soir, on va à la bibliothèque ? suggéra-t-elle, coquine.

- Malheureusement non, soupira Harry. Flitwick nous a donné différents enchantements à tester. Nous devrons en faire la démonstration demain.

- Tant pis. Nous ferons de la _lecture intensive_ un autre soir ! déclara-t-elle, fataliste.

Les plats apparurent sur la table et chacun se servit. 

La conversation roula sur les mille et un petits événements de cette première journée.

La soirée était bien avancée quand le repas prit fin. 

Les Gryffondors se levèrent et regagnèrent leur Tour. Seule Ginny resta pour discuter avec sa cousine.

- On m'a dit que tu avais ébloui Rogue, Kiara !

- Ebloui, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aime bien son cours. De plus, c'est un professeur très compétent.

Ginny grimaça.

- Compétent, certainement, mais il est tellement glauque ! Toujours à s'enrouler dans sa cape. On dirait une chauve-souris !

Kiara éclata d'un grand rire.

- C'est vrai ! Maintenant que tu le dis ! On devrai le surnommer Batman !

- C'est qui ?

- Un personnage fantastique moldu. Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout mais le nom est parfait !

Elles parlèrent encore un bon moment, puis Kiara poussa sa cousine à rejoindre ses camarades.

- Vas-y, Ginny. Tu as fait ton devoir, tu m'as tenu compagnie. Maintenant, va retrouver Neville !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui. Va.

Elle regarda les cheveux flamboyants de Ginny disparaître par la grande porte et se leva à son tour.

La majorité des étudiants avaient rejoint leur salle commune respective.

Elle décida de faire de même.

En pénétrant dans la Tour des Serpentard, elle croisa plusieurs petits groupes qu'elle salua au passage. Elle s'avançait vers la grande cheminée quand elle vit qu'on avait suspendu un tableau d'affichage. Elle s'approcha de l'unique notice qui y était épinglée. 

Apparemment, Malefoy avait suivi les conseils de Rogue. L'affiche annonçait qu'une épreuve éliminatoire choisirait les nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch. Plusieurs postes étaient à repourvoir. Cette année, il fallait un nouveau gardien, un poursuiveur et un batteur. L'entraîneur demandait aux éventuels candidats de se faire connaître. 

Kiara sourit. Il cherchait un nouveau batteur. Parfait. 

Restait une petite formalité : convaincre Malefoy et le reste de l'équipe qu'elle était la meilleure.

Comme Drago n'était nulle part en vue et qu'il était un peu tard pour entamer les négociations, elle monta se coucher.

Elle se doucha puis enfila son pyjama. Quand elle passa aux toilettes, elle vit son puffskein qui attendait patiemment à côté du bidet en porcelaine.

Il leva vers elle de grands yeux suppliants.

- Oh, non ! Mon mignon ! Pas question ! Si tu veux t'adonner à ton vice, fais-le quand je ne suis pas là ! 

Elle le prit dans ses mains et se mit à le gratter derrière la tête, il ferma les yeux et ronronna bruyamment.

Pansy et Millicent se préparaient pour la nuit quand elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures, le puffskein blotti contre elle.

Une dernière pensée lui vint tandis qu'elle glissait doucement dans un profond sommeil : la jolie petite bête n'avait toujours pas de nom.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kiara se réveilla. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Elle repoussa son animal de compagnie. Ce dernier s'était mis en boule dans son cou. 

Elle se redressa un peu puis tenta de se rendormir. Malheureusement, ses deux compagnes de chambrée ronflaient plus fort qu'une nichée de bébés dragons enrhumés.

La jeune sorcière, agacée, voulut leur jeter un sort mais elle n'en connaissait aucun qui stoppait ce bruit infernal, sans leur ôter l'usage de la parole. 

Elle se dit qu'aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle arracha la couverture supérieure de son lit, prit son oreiller et sa baguette et sortit de la pièce.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune déserte. Elle raviva le feu, improvisa un lit de fortune sur le sofa de cuir et se coucha.

Elle savoura le silence un bref instant et se rendormit.

Malefoy gémit dans son sommeil. Ses reins étaient en feu, prêt à exploser. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Son souffle était court. Son corps réclamait sa délivrance. La main du sorcier se posa sur son intimité et il se soulagea en haletant. Le plaisir, qu'il ressentit alors, le laissa pantelant.

Il laissa les battements de son cœur s'apaiser tranquillement. La chambre était calme, Crabbe et Goyle dormaient comme des souches.

Il se leva. Une douche serait la bienvenue.

Tandis que l'eau coulait sur ses épaules et sa nuque, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. 

Peine perdue. 

Les images de son rêve étaient si présentes dans sa tête, qu'il sentit son corps s'embraser à nouveau. Il laissa échapper une plainte sourde et ferma le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau glacée se déversa sur lui, lui coupant le souffle. 

Il résista tant qu'il pût à cette cascade glacée puis sortit, tremblant de froid. 

Il se frotta vigoureusement, enfila un pyjama vert foncé et noir. Il prit sa cape au pied de son lit, sa baguette et un livre. 

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Marcher un peu lui éclaircirait les idées, ensuite il se plongerait dans le vieux grimoire d'alchimie qu'il avait emporté. Il était si ardu qu'il serait impossible de penser à autre chose.

Il sortit silencieusement du dortoir et prit l'escalier qui descendait à la salle commune.

Il traversa la pièce et allait sortir quand il entendit un grand soupir. 

Intrigué, il s'approcha et reconnu la respiration caractéristique du dormeur.   

Il contourna le canapé et se figea.

L'objet de ses tourments était là. Cette garce dormait paisiblement alors qu'il… 

Il serra les poings. Il avait envie de…

De quoi ? La frapper ? L'insulter ? La maudire ? La faire gémir et plier sous ses caresses, comme dans son rêve ? Il ne savait plus. 

Elle soupira à nouveau et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Drago posa ses affaires par terre et s'assit sur l'extrême bord du sofa puis il se pencha vers elle, fasciné. Il promena son pouce sur ses lèvres qui l'attiraient tant. Elles s'entrouvrirent un peu plus.

La tentation était trop grand et le sorcier blond n'y résista pas. 

Avec une étonnante douceur, il posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle frémit sous la délicate pression. Il s'enhardit et, du bout de la langue, dessina le contour de ses lèvres. 

Elle gémit doucement. Malefoy se recula légèrement. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'éveiller. Si elle ouvrait les yeux maintenant… Il préférait ne pas y penser. 

Elle inspira profondément, bascula la tête sur le côté et lui offrit innocemment son cou.

Par Merlin, cette fois, c'est trop !

Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur elle !

Il se maîtrisa et mesura ses gestes. Il l'embrassa sous l'oreille et descendit vers la gorge. Elle frissonna et murmura son nom.

Malefoy se redressa d'un coup. Son nom ? 

Il la dévisagea les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que cette peste qui le tourmentait, feignait de dormir ? Et se payait sa tête ?

Il se dressa d'un bond et tira la couverture d'un geste brusque et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

Kiara s'éveilla en sursaut, brutalement arrachée à son rêve. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit et se trouva nez à nez avec un Malefoy furieux.

Le Malefoy qui se tenait devant elle n'avait pas du tout la même expression que le Malefoy de son rêve.

« Mon dieu ! pensa-t-elle, en rougissant. C'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je n'ai pas pu rêver que Malefoy et moi… Seigneur ! En plus, j'ai aimé ça! »

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, tâchant de se calmer.

« A près tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve érotique, d'accord ! Mais seulement un rêve ! »

Le mouvement d'humeur du sorcier avait disparu quand il avait constaté qu'elle dormait réellement. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle dit son nom ? Il avait sans doute mal compris !

- Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il faisait sombre mais Kiara aurait juré voir de l'embarras se dessiner sur son visage.

- J'allais sortir quand je t'ai entendue.

- Tu m'as entendue ? répéta-t-elle, s'efforçant de paraître neutre, ne sachant trop comment interpréter sa phrase.

Malefoy avait rapidement retrouvé son aplomb.

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, sur ce canapé, Weasley ?

- Je suis venu dormir. Pansy et Milicent ronflent. Je suis pas habituée à tant de bruit. Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Pourquoi tu allais te promener au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Crabbe et Goyle ronflent aussi.

- Pourtant ça ne devrait plus te déranger après tout ce temps passé avec eux.

- On n'arrive jamais à ne plus les entendre.

- Génial ! ironisa la jeune fille. Bon, blondinet, je n'ai pas fini ma nuit et si je ne dors pas assez, je suis d'une humeur massacrante.

Elle ramassa sa couverture et trouva la baguette et le livre de Malefoy. Elle lut le titre en le lui tendant.

- Et bien ! Ton livre de chevet n'est pas très distrayant, blondinet !

- Ça m'occupe l'esprit. Ça m'évite de penser à des tas d'autres choses.

- Et ça marche ?

- Je sais pas. Pas encore essayé. Je ne dormirai plus de toute façon. 

Il prit place dans un fauteuil, pas très loin du canapé.

Kiara le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Tu comptes lire ici ?

- Pourquoi, ça te dérange, Weasley ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Malefoy ! On est dans un pays libre !

Elle s'enroula dans son plaid et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago perçut sa respiration régulière, elle était endormie.

Il secoua la tête. Voilà une qualité qu'il aimerait posséder ! Dormir partout et dans n'importe quelle circonstance !

Il prit sa baguette et murmura « _Lumos_ ! » 

La douce lumière lui permit de déchiffrer les formules complexes de son grimoire d'alchimie. A la troisième page, sa tête se fit lourde, ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'endormit à son tour.

Quand Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour et les premiers Serpentard descendaient l'escalier pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	20. Chapitre 20

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon U.I.A.V ! Bon D'accord ! Je lis quelques fics en anglais mais pas des pavés gros comme l'annuaire des Pages Jaunes ! Tant pis ! ** gros soupir résigné ** j'attendrai septembre… Bisous.

**Célina** : Pas de conclusion hâtive, Mademoiselle ! lol. Moi, j'aime les deux, le Lion et le Serpent, d'où le titre de ma fic ! Non ? sans blague ?? lol. Ciao. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Oh ! La mauvaise joueuse ! Pas beau, ça ! lol. Je t'encourage à continuer de lire cette fic, elle est pleine de rebondissements. Bisous

**Lythanie** :Si tu ne supportes pas de voir Drago tourmenté, ben faudra te passer de ma fic !lol. La torture ne fais que commencer…lol. Bises.

Ankou : Là, t'as fait très fort, avec ton Doloris !! Ffnet a bouffé ta review !! Je l'ai reçue mais elle est plus là !! Du coup, j'ai failli t'oublier ! Oui, oui, c'est possible ! lol. Bisous.

Eilema : Super génialissime ?? Oh ! là là ! Merci !! ^_^. Le gentil Gryffondor va devenir un démon ? T'as pris des cours chez Trelawney ou quoi ??  Et puis, si j'arrête mon chapitre à un moment crucial c'est pour donner au lecteur l'envie de revenir ! ça marche, non ?lol. Bisous.

Melepha : Moi, sadique ?? Meuh noooonn !! Alors, un chouia, hein ? Pas plus !lol. Si tu me traites comme ça maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être après… Bisous.

Tolede : Ola, amigo! Bon, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué alors, bonne lecture! Bises.

Lady Malfoy : T'as raison d'être inquiète, Kiara se pose les mêmes questions ! lol. Bisous.

Angel : Salut la nouvelle ! Eh ben ! ça c'est une review ! J'en suis toute rouge #^^# lol. Merci pour tous ces compliments ! T'inquiète pas, je continue ! Bye. Bisous.

Petit mot de l'auteure :  Toutes mes excuses aux personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 19 dont le nom ne figure pas plus haut. Il semblerait que FF net en ait fait disparaître quelques unes pour mon plus grand déplaisir. Pardon de ne pas me souvenir de toutes.

CHAPITRE 20 

****

Malefoy se leva d'un bond. Son livre et sa baguette avaient glissé de ses genoux pendant son sommeil. Il se baissa pour les ramasser.

Quand il se releva, Pansy se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. 

Elle le dévisageait, l'air mauvais.

« Merde ! pensa aussitôt le sorcier, il ne manquait plus que ça ! De tous les Serpentard, il fallait que se soit la plus venimeuse des commères qui nous trouve ! »

- Alors, comme ça, t'as une nouvelle conquête, Drago ! Tu vas vite en besogne ! siffla-t-elle, entre les dents.

Kiara avait sursauté dès que Parkinson avait ouvert la bouche. Elle se redressa, furieuse de ses insinuations. Elle allait répliquer vertement mais Malefoy la devança : 

- Eh ! Ferme-la, Parkinson ! 

Pansy désigna Kiara de l'index.

- Je suppose qu'un claquement de doigt a suffi pour qu'elle écarte les cuisses ? cracha-t-elle.

Il y eut un bruit sec. Kiara, les yeux assombris par une froide colère, l'avait frappée au visage. 

Parkinson se tenait la joue, trop stupéfaite pour réagir.

Un petit attroupement s'était formé devant la cheminée et il y eut quelques ricanements.

Le rire moqueur des autres sembla sortir la jeune sorcière de sa torpeur.

Elle jeta un regard assassin à Kiara et lui hurla à la face :

- Tu me paieras ça, Weasley !

Elle se retourna, défiant ceux qui assistaient à la scène de rire à nouveau et quitta la salle commune, en bousculant un première année au passage.

Un silence médusé accompagna sa sortie puis on entendit un éclat de rire, puis un autre.

Mais Kiara n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle consulta Malefoy du regard, il secoua la tête, confirmant ses soupçons.

- C'est une vraie garce ! Prépare-toi au pire ! Dès ce matin ! 

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est capable de…

- Pas seulement capable, elle se délectera de répandre la nouvelle accommodée à sa façon !

Affolée, Kiara se précipita dans sa chambre et s'habilla rapidement.

Elle sortit de la Tour des Serpentard et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était presque pleine. 

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. 

Dès qu'ils la virent, un silence pesant s'installa. 

- Où est Potter ?

Comme personne ne répondait, elle répéta plus sèchement, en martelant ses mots :

- Où est Potter ?

Ron se leva et lui fit face. Il était rouge de colère.

- On est tous au courant ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? cria-t-il.

Kiara le regarda froidement.

- Ron, ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores ! Où est Potter ?

- Où veux-tu qu'il soit allé ? Quand Parkinson lui a dit que tu avais couché avec… avec…LUI ! 

Ron lui lança un regard de profond dégoût. Kiara le reçut comme une gifle.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Hermione. Il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement, seulement de la tristesse. Elle lui désigna la Tour des Gryffondor et murmura le mot de passe.

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule.

- T'es folle ou quoi ?

- Non, seulement logique. Laisse-les s'expliquer.

- Y a rien à expliquer ! Parkinson les a vus, la moitié des Serpentard aussi !

Kiara se retrouva devant la Grosse Dame. Le peu de personnes qu'elle croisa ne s'étonnèrent pas de sa présence. 

« _Res, non verba_ ! » répondit-elle à la question du tableau. 

Elle traversa la salle commune et se fiant à la configuration de sa propre tour, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Elle ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres et finit par tomber sur la bonne.

Harry, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait la vitre sans la voir. 

En entendant la porte, il ne se retourna pas.

- Ron, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne, murmura-t-il, douloureusement.

Kiara s'approcha doucement et posa la main sur l'avant-bras du jeune sorcier.

- Potter ?

Il sursauta violemment comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il lui lança un regard terrible, ses beaux yeux verts brillaient de colère et d'amertume.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? 

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais, hier ? Que tu voulais juger sur pièce ? Te faire ta propre opinion ? Non mais, quel imbécile je fais !

Kiara le fixait, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Potter !

- Alors, t'as couché avec Malefoy ! Tout le monde vous a vus !

Harry, aveuglé par la jalousie, n'écouterait pas ses explications. D'ailleurs, il n'en demandait pas, il la condamnait d'avance.

La jeune sorcière, écœurée par son attitude et son manque de discernement, ne se contrôla plus.

- En effet ! hurla-t-elle. Tout le monde nous a vus sur le canapé ! Tu veux des détails, Potter ?! On a essayé les fauteuils aussi !

Harry devint plus pâle encore tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle se retourna et lui jeta, méchamment :

- Une chose encore ! Puisque tu veux tout savoir ! Malefoy baise comme un dieu ! Une vraie bête de sexe !

Sur le point de craquer, elle quitta la pièce en claquant le battant derrière elle.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois, le cœur serré dans un étau. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Elle n'en avait pas fini. Elle se vengerait de Parkinson mais elle avait comme dans l'idée que Malefoy avait aussi sa part de responsabilité.

Elle jeta un œil à la Grande Salle, ne l'y trouvant pas, elle conclut qu'il n'avait pas quitté la Tour des Serpentard.

Elle entra comme une furie dans la salle commune. Il était assis et semblait l'attendre.

Elle se planta devant lui, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je dois être d'une naïveté confondante pour n'avoir rien vu venir ! Joli coup, Malefoy ! ironisa-t-elle, amère. C'était le cadeau de bienvenue des Serpentard ? Fourberie et trahison ? Bravo ! Très réussi ! Parkinson a dit partout qu'on couchait ensemble sur le sofa!

- Tu devrais être flattée !

- J'ai pas envie de rigoler, Malefoy ! 

- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Sinon, crois-moi, je ne me gênerai pas pour en revendiquer la paternité. Et Potter ? Il dit quoi de cette histoire ?

- Il ne veut rien écouter, m'a jugée et condamnée.

- Bah ! Ça lui passera. Il t'écoutera quand il sera moins furax.

- M'étonnerait qu'il le soit moins un jour…

Drago la regarda, intrigué par le ton de sa voix.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air tellement sûre de toi ?

Kiara rougit, légèrement embarrassée.

- Il m'a tellement énervée que j'ai fini par lui dire que c'était vrai !

- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre…

- Ça m'a mis en rogne qu'il croie l'histoire de cette petite traînée alors je lui ai dit qu'on avait… essayé tous les sièges de la pièce.

- Tous ? répéta-t-il, amusé.

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- J'ai rajouté, pour faire bonne mesure, que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que t'étais une… vraie bête de sexe.

Malefoy afficha un sourire d'une détestable autosatisfaction, et Kiara lui jeta un regard noir.

- Cette histoire est tellement absurde ! Comment Potter a-t-il pu croire cette garce ?

- Pansy sait se monter très persuasive quand elle veut…

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Sans doute. La jalousie torture l'esprit et peut rendre fou.

Kiara médita un instant ces paroles. Puis elle vit Malefoy se lever.

- Il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec le plus dynamique des professeurs de Poudlard, j'ai nommé : Binns !

Elle prépara son sac en vitesse et le suivit jusqu'à la classe du seul enseignant fantôme de son état.

- Je te préviens, la belette, son cours est mortellement ennuyeux !

- C'est pas grave ! Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? Comme ça, je pourrai te parler de Quidditch.

- De Quidditch ?

- Tu cherches de nouveaux joueurs, non ?

- Oui, dit-il, en la détaillant d'un œil appréciateur. Mais je te signale qu'on a déjà un attrapeur. 

- Je ne veux pas te prendre ta place, blondinet. Je suis une batteuse ! Aussi douée que Fred et George !

- Rien que ça ?

- Je ne te demande pas de me croire mais de prendre en compte ma candidature.

- Ok ! On prépare les épreuves pour la fin de la journée, à 17 heures au stade. Au fait, t'as quoi comme balai ?

- Nimbus 2001.

Il approuva silencieusement.

- Weasley ?

Il interrompit sa marche et se tourna vers elle.

- Ne t'attend à aucun favoritisme. Il n'y a jamais eu de fille dans l'équipe. Je suis l'entraîneur mais les autres ont aussi leur mot à dire. Il faut une parfaite cohésion sinon…

- J'ai compris, Malefoy. Si tu n'es pas convaincu, tant pis pour toi…

Comme l'avait prédit Malefoy, le cours fut parfaitement soporifique. Binns déclamait son texte dans l'indifférence générale. Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux pour faire passer le temps.

Elle et Drago s'étaient mis dans le fond. Quand Pansy était entrée à son tour, elle leur avait décoché un regard venimeux auquel ils avaient répondu par un petit salut ironique.

- Tu ne vas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça ?

- T'en fais pas, blondinet ! Je lui réserve un chien de ma chienne ! Je ne suis pas pressée !

Le cours ne semblait plus vouloir se terminer. Binns parlait toujours et encore de sa voix monocorde.

Kiara soupira.

- C'est pas vrai ! Hier, on a eu Batman ! Aujourd'hui c'est Actionman !

A la table devant eux, plusieurs Serdaigle se mirent à pouffer bruyamment. L'un d'eux se retourna pour lui adresser un clin d'œil.

Malefoy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ce sont des personnages moldus, blondinet ! Rogue, c'est Batman parce qu'il ressemble à une chauve-souris. Quant à Binns… j'ai pas trouvé mieux !

La cloche sonna enfin au grand soulagement des élèves.

Kiara se pencha vers Drago.

- Je ne sais pas mon horaire par cœur, on a quoi maintenant ?

Malefoy consulta son programme et fronça les sourcils.

- Alors ?

- Soins aux créatures magiques avec ce cinglé de Hagrid…

- Super !

- …en commun avec les Gryffondor.

- Ah…Et bien, ça va se reproduire encore souvent ! On va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour ça, non ? 

La bravade était bien imitée mais la voix de Kiara se fêla et une douloureuse angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. 

Le cours suivant promettait d'être éprouvant. Jouer l'indifférence allait lui coûter toute son énergie.

Se maîtriser aussi lui demanderait des efforts. Elle avait envie de sauter à la gorge de Potter et si ça ne suffisait pas à la calmer, elle l'étriperait avec bonheur, ce salaud qui l'avait jetée sans appel alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. 

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	21. Chapitre 21

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH **: Ah ! Mon UIAV ! Merci de parler de Pansy ! C'est la grande oubliée des reviewers ! Tout ce bazar, c'est quand même de sa faute ! Bisous. 

**Lunenoire** : L'amour rend stupide ? Oh ! Parfois. Heureusement, pas toujours ! lol. Drago est sympa de consoler Kiara ? Ouais, il a quand même une petite idée derrière la tête, tu ne crois pas ? lol. Bises

Célina : Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est un très vilain défaut ! lol. Comment ?? Quand on t'accuse à tort, tu ne dis rien, toi ?? Et puis je suis assez d'accord, tuer Drago serait très, très dommage ! lol. Bisous 

Lythanie : Je ne m'inquiète pas, prend ton temps ! Merci de soutenir Kiara ! Elle en a bien besoin, la pauvre ! Elle s'est fait descendre en flammes par mon lectorat masculin ( les coupables se reconnaîtront ! lol) Bisous.

Melepha : Je me demande vraiment si une connaissance approfondie des femmes aurait aider le pauv'p'tit Haryy sur ce coup-là ! lol. Explications, samedi. Bises. 

Tolede : J'espère que tu auras toujours un peu de temps pour lire ma fic même si tu es surchargé.  Une explication entre hommes ? Elle va venir mais pas tout de suite. Patience, patience…lol. Bises. 

Kaima : Toi, t'es limite tordue, hein ? lol. Kiara, coucher avec Drago maintenant que Harry l'a accusée ? Allons, donc ! Elle ne fait rien par dépit, la petite ! Bisous.

Thierry : La suite est là ! Bisous.

Angelinadelacour : Cruella est mon deuxième prénom ! lol. Très bonne question ! La réponse, samedi ! lol. Bisous.

Katarina : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci, merci pour ces compliments ! C'est ton chapitre préféré ? Tant mieux ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

Youssef : Salut le nouveau ! Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. Je suis désolée, je n'envoie pas de chapitres par mail mais je mets en ligne deux chapitres par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi. J'espère que tu sauras patienter pour la suite. Bises.

KTK : Salut la nouvelle ! Toute la fic d'une traite ? Et ben ! ça commence à en faire des pages ! Alors, t'aimes plus ma Kiara ? * snif * mais c'est ton droit le plus absolu ! Je me permets simplement de te rappeler que Kiara n'a pas embrassé Drago, c'est lui qui lui a volé deux baisers, dont un pendant qu'elle dormait ! Le fourbe ! lol. La suite est là !

Eilema : Mais non, c'est pas triste ! Faut pas être sensible comme ça ! lol. La suite est là. Bisous.

Anonymoua : Salut fillette ! C'est plus une review, c'est une explication de texte !! lol. Oui, le terme bête de sexe existe ! Tu sais pas qui est Actionman ? Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants…lol. C'est un personnage très actif comme son nom l'indique, tout le contraire de Binns ! C'est pour ça que les Serdaigle rigolent et font des clins d'œil, pas pour draguer… Tu trouves pas que cette fic est déjà assez compliquée comme ça sans mêler les Serdaigles à tout ça ?? lol. Bises.

Hermiona292 : Je continue, pas de panique ! La suite, plus bas. Bisous.

Drusilla02 : Salut la nouvelle ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. T'aimes bien mon Harry ? Tant mieux ! T'es pas la seule ! lol. Pour Hermione et Ron, les chocogrenouilles ont bien marché, merci pour eux ! Je n'en parle pas plus, parce que, comme tu l'as dit, la fic n'est centrée sur eux et qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus. Pour le malentendu, explications dans le chapitre 22. Bisous.

Lady Malfoy : Merci, c'était bien ton week end prolongé ? La suite est là ! bisous.

JoanneGranger : Salut la nouvelle ! Ravie que tu aimes ma fic ! Bisous.

Lulune : Salut la nouvelle ! Contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Pour la façon dont ils s'appellent, on m'en a beaucoup parlé ! Moi, je préfère ! Et ces chapitres ont été écrit depuis pas mal de temps, et je ne vais rien changer ! Dis-toi que c'est affectueux, enfin jusqu'à présent…lol. Bisous. 

Petite note de l'auteure : comme vous l'avez, probablement, tous constaté, le site Ffnet a eu plein de problèmes cette semaine. Impossible de mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Donc, désolée pour le retard, indépendant de ma volonté…

CHAPITRE 21 

****

Hagrid avait donc repris ses fonctions d'enseignant, ainsi que l'avait annoncé Dumbledore, le premier soir.

Harry en avait été enchanté et avait promis d'emmener Kiara à la cabane du demi-géant, dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Kiara se redressa en inspirant profondément.

« Si je commence à penser aux promesses de Potter, maintenant, je suis foutue ! »

Elle tenta de se composer un visage serein en arrivant devant l'enclos où se massaient les élèves des deux Maisons.

Malefoy se tenait à ses côtés, hautain comme si rien de ce qui l'entourait ne le concernait, une moue dédaigneuse plaquée sur ses lèvres.

La jeune sorcière avait été frappée par ce changement d'attitude. Il était clair que Malefoy se protégeait farouchement du regard des autres. 

Il voulait être perçu tel qu'il voulait bien le montrer et il y excellait.

Elle l'observa, un vague sourire aux lèvres. En à peine deux jours, il lui avait dévoilé plus de sa vraie personnalité qu'à, probablement, n'importe qui d'autre, de toute sa vie. 

Elle se demandait s'il s'en était rendu compte. Inutile de lui poser la question, il nierait tout. 

Il était orgueilleux et vaniteux mais ce n'était pas forcément des défauts. Elle, aussi, était consciente que la modestie n'était pas sa qualité première. Mais elle soupçonnait fortement Malefoy d'en rajouter pour la galerie. 

Elle était contente de percevoir en lui, ce que les autres ne prenaient pas la peine de chercher. 

Elle ignorait si, un jour, ils seraient amis mais elle savait qu'il était devenu son allié.  

Malefoy lui donna un discret coup de coude.

- Fais ton plus beau sourire, voilà SuperPotter !

Harry, entouré de Ron et Hermione, avançait en traînant les pieds. Ses deux amis avaient dû sérieusement argumenter pour le faire venir.

Il salua machinalement Hagrid de la main et se mit avec le reste des Gryffondor. Ces derniers avaient l'air moins revêche qu'au petit déjeuner. Hermione leur avait fait la leçon.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Laissez-les s'expliquer ! »

Mais en observant attentivement Harry et Kiara, elle se dit que ce n'était pas gagné. Leur attitude rigide et leur visage fermé démontraient qu'un gouffre les séparait dorénavant.

Comme Harry avait refusé de l'écouter, elle décida de faire une tentative auprès Kiara.

Elle remarqua que Malefoy se redressait en la voyant arriver. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Kiara.

La première pensée qui vint à Hermione fut que les Serpentard se serraient les coudes. 

Mais une autre idée lui traversa aussi l'esprit, l'attitude du sorcier blond semblait être bien plus que ça, elle était…protectrice.

Malefoy, connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes mais surtout pour son égoïsme infini, protecteur envers autre chose que sa petite personne ?

Cette pensée aurait paru inconcevable à n'importe qui et pourtant…

Hermione ne pouvait qu'honnêtement le reconnaître.

- Bonjour Kiara, tu as trouvé… ce que tu cherchais, ce matin ?

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé. Elle fit une grimace éloquente. Merci de ton aide, Hermione.

- Je vois. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu restes mon amie ?

- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

Tandis qu'elle rejoignit ses camarades, Malefoy se pencha vers Kiara.

- Elle sait la vérité ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Tu ne savais pas que, de tous les Gryffondor, c'est la seule qui a un cerveau et qu'elle sait s'en servir ? répliqua la jeune sorcière, désabusée.

Hagrid annonça le début du court. 

Il expliqua à la classe qu'un ami lui avait parlé, récemment, d'une sorte de créature qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais possédée. Devant l'enthousiasme qu'avait suscité la vue de la petite bête, on lui avait suggéré d'en faire la démonstration. 

- C'est pourquoi je les ai fait venir en courrier ultra rapide.

Le géant conduisit les étudiants derrière sa cabane et s'arrêta devant une grande caisse spécialement aménagée. On entendait seulement de légers ronflements et quelques petits couinements.

Hagrid se préparait à ouvrir la caisse. Les élèves les plus proches se reculèrent aussitôt.

- N'ayez pas peur, ils sont totalement inoffensifs ! dit-il, d'un air jovial.

Son ton rassurant provoqua exactement l'effet inverse : les jeunes sorciers mirent quelques mètres supplémentaires entre eux et les créatures inconnues.

Ils connaissaient tous le géant et son goût pour les bestioles les plus répugnantes.

Hagrid éclata de rire et se tourna vers les Gryffondor.

- Harry, viens m'aider!

Kiara avait regardé dans sa direction en entendant le nom de Potter, il leva la tête également et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il leur sembla qu'une décharge les traversait. Puis les yeux émeraude glissèrent sur Malefoy, il grimaça de dégoût et se détourna pour répondre à l'appel de Hagrid.

Comme Harry ne paraissait pas craindre le contenu, toute le monde approcha, la curiosité dépassait l'inquiétude.

Lorsque le couvercle fut rabattu, ce fut un concert de « Oh ! » amusés et charmés. 

Le bruit réveilla la vingtaine de puffskeins qui sommeillaient. 

- Vous pouvez les prendre dans vos mains et les gratter comme ceci.

Le demi-géant leur montra le geste à faire, ce qui fit rire la classe aux éclats. Son énorme main aurait pu contenir pas moins de quatre puffskeins et il ne caressait pas le sien du plat de la main mais du bout de l'index avec mille précautions.

Kiara se pencha, en choisit deux et en tendit un à Malefoy. Celui-ci la regarda, moqueur.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais prendre cette… chose.

- Allons, allons, blondinet ! Pas de manière ! Cette chose, comme tu dis, s'appelle un puffskein. C'est adorable ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai un dans mon dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un… puffmachin ?

- Un puffskein, blondinet ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on écorche ton nom ? Alors, lui non plus !

Malefoy la fixait, se demandant si elle avait toute sa tête.

- Tiens, blondinet ! Il réclame son lot de caresses. Tu sais faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle, faussement candide. Si tu refuses, je dirai partout que ta réputation de…Elle chuchota tout près de son oreille…tu sais bien…n'est qu'un mythe !

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu prends le risque ?

Elle lui mit le petit animal dans les mains.

- Tiens ! Elle veut son papa !

Kiara éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Son hilarité fit tourner plusieurs élèves et Hagrid de dirigea vers eux.

- Alors, c'est toi la cousine de Ron ? Je suis Hagrid.

- Kiara Weasley ! Je suis enchantée de vous connaître ! 

- Harry m'a dit que tu aimais particulièrement les créatures magiques.

- C'est vrai ! 

- Et celles-ci, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Elles sont vraiment mignonnes et tellement câlines, pas vrai, Malefoy ?

Drago s'était pris au jeu et grattait habilement la nuque du puffskein.

Le géant parut surpris de l'attitude aimable de Malefoy mais ne fit aucun commentaire. 

Il demanda à la cantonade.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de cet animal ?

Malefoy prit alors l'air supérieur qui lui était coutumier et lâcha, sarcastique :

- Le premier imbécile venu sait que c'est un puffskein !

Kiara fronça les sourcils devant ce culot, mais Hagrid fut bluffé.

- Très bien, Malefoy ! 10 points pour Serpentard !

Le géant passa le reste du cours à expliquer habitudes alimentaires, mode de vie et gestation de la créature. 

Pour une fois, même les Serpentard semblaient prendre plaisir à l'enseignement de Hagrid. 

- La classe est terminée, vous pouvez déposer les puffskeins endormis dans la caisse, les autres, lâchez-les dans la nature, ils reviendront d'eux-mêmes.

Il était midi, et tout le monde partit pour la Grande Salle.

Kiara se sentait mieux, les soins aux créatures magiques l'avaient apaisée. Elle prit place à la table des Serpentard. Elle fit l'effort de manger correctement, elle voulait être en forme pour les éliminatoires de fin de journée.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement. 

Ils avaient sorts et enchantements en commun avec les Serdaigle. 

Le professeur Flitwick leur fit répéter les tours appris l'année précédente. Kiara s'en sortait plutôt bien, elle était habile et connaissait quantité de sorts. Le petit professeur lui proposa de faire la démonstration d'un sort inconnu des autres élèves.

L'occasion était trop belle.

Elle s'approcha de Flitwick, lui exposa, à voix basse, en quoi consistait le sortilège et comment l'annuler. Il eut un hochement de tête approbateur puis un petit sourire éclaira son visage ridé comme une vieille pomme.

- Mes enfants, mademoiselle Weasley va nous montrer un sort, je vous demande de garder le silence, nous le commenterons ensuite.

La jeune sorcière fut surprise par cette dernière requête et haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

Flitwick répondit par un sourire bienveillant et d'un geste, lui fit signe de s'exécuter, sans crainte.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses camarades, elle engloba la classe du regard. Ses yeux bleus et or se posèrent alors sur Parkinson qui sursauta. Elle la fixa intensément sans bouger. Pansy se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Soudain, Kiara pointa sa baguette et lança : « _Cappelliverdi !_ ».

Les cheveux de la jeune fille prirent immédiatement une atroce couleur vert-caca-d'oie sous les yeux médusés du reste de la classe. L'instant de stupeur passé, la classe explosa de rire et ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Le petit professeur essayait dignement de caché son hilarité.

Pansy, horrifiée, hurla de rage. Puis elle sortit en courant de la classe, baguette à la main et partit se réfugier dans les toilettes.

Une fois le calme revenu, Flitwick demanda à Kiara d'expliquer le sortilège ainsi que la formule qui l'annulerait.

- Et bien, commença la jeune fille, tout sourire, ce sort rend vos cheveux verts, comme vous l'avez tous vu. Pour l'annuler, il suffit qu'une personne vous le signale aimablement pour qu'ils retrouvent leur teinte d'origine.

Une Serdaigle leva la main.

- Tu veux dire que tant que personne ne dit rien, Pansy gardera cette couleur ?

- C'est exact.

Un nouvel éclat de rire salua cette affirmation. Les Serdaigle avaient appris l'incident du matin. Ils ne se fiaient guère aux rumeurs et l'attitude de Parkinson avait été ignoble.

Même les Serpentard, pourtant habitués à des méthodes discutables n'avaient guère goûté à la plaisanterie, à part Millicent, mais celle-ci ne se dresserait pas seule contre la tour entière.

Les Serpentard avaient tout de suite accepté Kiara comme l'une des leurs. Ils n'appréciaient pas que Parkinson sème la zizanie au sein de leur Maison.

Il fut donc convenu qu'aucun des élèves présents ne parleraient de la couleur des cheveux de Pansy.

Flitwick fit semblant d'ignorer de quoi ils parlaient et reprit son cours.

- En attendant le retour de mademoiselle Parkinson, je vous invite à tester ce sort sur vos voisins de table.

Kiara se rassit auprès de Malefoy qui tapotait sa baguette sur la table, impatient de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Juste une question, blondinet. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, t'es resté coloré combien de temps ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir à ce souvenir.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire !

- Aïe ! Si longtemps que ça ? 

Il ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard torve.

- Je peux me venger, maintenant ?

- Oui !

Il leva sa baguette mais interrompit son geste.

- Au fait, pourquoi le vert de Pansy n'était pas le même que le mien ?

- Parce que, expliqua patiemment la sorcière, quand j'ai pensé au sortilège, j'ai pensé à ta cravate, vert bouteille et grise.

Une lueur d'amusement alluma les yeux bleus du sorcier.

- Et pour Parkinson ?

Kiara le regarda, le regard pétillant de malice.

- Bouse de dragon ! 

Malefoy éclata de rire.

Il reprit rapidement sa concentration et lança le sort.

« _Cappelliverdi !_ »

La longue chevelure noire de Kiara se changea instantanément en un magnifique vert foncé. C'était la couleur exacte de la couverture de velours qui l'enveloppait alors qu'elle dormait sur le sofa.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- C'est une belle teinte ! Mais ça doit horriblement juré avec mes yeux !

- Moi, je trouve ça pas mal du tout ! répliqua-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre la demande de la jeune fille.

- Malefoy ! gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

- Si tu es vraiment sûre…

- Malefoy !

- D'accord ! Tu as les cheveux verts, la belette !

Ils reprirent leur couleur de jais. 

Flitwick félicita tout le monde et distribua des points aux deux Maisons : 10 pour Serdaigle et 15 pour Serpentard et annonça que le cours touchait à sa fin.

Kiara et ses camarades se rendirent ensuite en Métamorphose. 

En chemin, le petit groupe commentait vivement le cours de Flitwick. Arrivés devant la classe de McGonagall, ils sortirent leur compte-rendu et le déposèrent sur son bureau. 

Les Gryffondor avaient déjà pris place. Hermione lui fit signe, le siège voisin était inoccupé. Kiara répondit d'un hochement de tête et de dirigea vers elle. Ron et Harry étaient assis au bureau voisin. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'installa.  

Le cours se déroula de manière identique à celui du jour d'avant, à savoir répétition des métamorphoses apprises en 5ème année.

Hermione était exaspérante. Elle réussissait tout. 

Kiara qui échouait pour la quatrième fois, jeta rageusement sa baguette sur le bureau et croisa les bras refusant de tenter l'expérience une cinquième fois.

Hermione essaya de l'amadouer pour faire une nouvelle tentative mais Kiara lui lança un regard buté, prit un air renfrogné et tourna la tête.

Harry suivait les exercices de Kiara du coin de l'œil depuis le début du court. Il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à se concentrer mais Ron n'était pas Hermione. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui ferait des reproches parce qu'il ratait une transformation.

Il voyait bien que l'insistance de Hermione agaçait prodigieusement Kiara. Quand elle avait lancé sa baguette sur la table, le jeune sorcier n'avait pu masquer son sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là son caractère volcanique.

Il pensait poursuivre sa discrète observation quand elle se tourna brusquement de son côté. 

Sentant pesé sur elle un regard, elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux émeraude de Harry. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. 

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce salaud possède des yeux pareils ? »

Elle se perdit un bref instant dans ses iris si vertes puis se força à détourner le regard, la gorge serrée. 

En sentant ses yeux piquer, elle fit face à Hermione qui la dévisageait, inquiète. Cette dernière lui parla à voix basse.

- Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas, Kiara. Pourquoi tu as confirmé à Harry que tu avais couché avec Malefoy ?

- Demande à Potter, il semblait connaître les détails mieux que moi ! répliqua-t-elle, mordante.

Hermione eut un sourire furtif.

- Donc, il ne s'est rien passé. Quel gâchis ! Votre foutu orgueil !

- Mon foutu orgueil ? Et le sien, alors ? Ça lui aurait arracher la langue de me demander avant de m'accuser ? Je me dis que je n'ai pas perdu grand chose si ce p'tit con accorde plus de crédit à Parkinson qu'à moi !

- Tu marques un point. Au fait, elle est où celle-là ?

- Elle se cache, je lui ai jeté le « _cappelliverdi_ » avec la bénédiction de Flitwick.

- J'aurai bien voulu voir ça. Bon, tu comptes faire quoi pour Harry ?

- Moi ? Mais rien. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. 

La cloche sonna, Kiara rassembla rapidement ses affaires et rejoignit le groupe des Serpentard. 

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	22. Chapitre 22

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

Petite note de l'auteure : Comme je vous avais promis une réponse pour aujourd'hui, je mets deux chapitres en ligne, bande de petits veinards ! lol.

Comme d'habitude, je vous préviens quand c'est chaud, là, c'est carrément brûlant ! Y a un lemon. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le citron mais puisque c'est comme ça qu'on dit…Vous voilà avertis, c'est du R.

CHAPITRE 22 

Il était quatre heures quarante-cinq et les éliminatoires débutaient à cinq heures. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se changea rapidement. Elle troqua son uniforme contre un vieux pantalon noir et passa un pull de laine bleu foncé ensuite elle tressa ses cheveux. Puis elle prit sa robe de sorcier et son sac d'habits propres dans une main, son balai dans l'autre et descendit dans la salle commune.

Malefoy, les deux poursuiveurs et le batteur titulaires étaient là, entièrement équipés. La dizaine de postulants attendaient, impatients. Kiara était la seule fille du groupe.

Ils sortirent du château. Une fois dans le parc, Kiara enfila sa robe et chevaucha son Nimbus. Dans un bel ensemble, ils frappèrent le sol avec leurs talons et décollèrent.

Kiara sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage, elle adorait voler !

Elle eut à peine le temps de goûter à cette merveilleuse sensation qu'ils se posaient déjà. 

Malefoy se rendit au vestiaire et revint avec une grosse caisse pleine d'équipements de Quidditch usagés.

- Trouvez des jambières, coudières et gants à votre taille et mettez-les ! Ensuite, nous commencerons par la sélection du gardien.

Kiara et ses camarades trièrent rapidement le matériel et enfilèrent les protections de cuir.

- Ceux qui ne sont pas concernés par cette catégorie, allez vous asseoir sur ce banc, on vous appellera.

Les trois Serpentard qui prétendaient au titre restèrent sur place tandis que les autres s'installaient.

Le choix serait rapidement fait. Les deux poursuiveurs allaient les bombarder avec le souaffle. Celui qui en rattraperait le plus gagnait sa place au sein de l'équipe.

En moins de vingt minutes, Scott Turow remporta l'épreuve haut la main. Il fut chaudement applaudi. On lui demanda de rester à sa place de gardien car on allait maintenant élire le nouveau poursuiveur.

Malefoy appela les candidats, ils étaient six. A tour de rôle, ils joueraient avec les deux poursuiveurs attitrés, se passeraient le souaffle et essaieraient de marquer des buts.

L'épreuve fut beaucoup plus longue que la précédente. Kiara ne voulait pas déranger son voisin et rival par un bavardage futile. Ce dernier suivait les éliminatoires avec des multiplettes et commentait assidûment les faits et gestes de chacun.

Elle laissa son regard dériver le long du stade. Elle vit qu'une autre équipe procédait à une sélection dans les buts adverses.

- Brian, tu me prêtes tes multiplettes, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, j'en ai une autre paire.

Il lui tendit la lunette d'approche et fouilla dans son sac pour y piocher l'autre.

Kiara dirigea aussitôt les multiplettes sur l'autre partie du stade.

Ses lunettes étaient vraiment incroyables, leur capacité de grossissement était fantastique. 

Elle reconnut les cheveux roux de ses cousins, il y avait également Seamus et trois plus jeunes Gryffondor. Ils formaient un petit groupe qui se congratulait. 

Apparemment, la nouvelle équipe des Lions était formée. 

Elle cherchait Harry dans le stade quand Malefoy annonça le nom du gagnant, le troisième poursuiveur se nommait Wilbur Smith mais tout le monde l'appelait Will.

Les cinq éliminés se rassirent tandis que Brian et Kiara empoignaient leur balai.

Tim Zahn, le batteur en titre, tendit une batte à Kiara.

- Honneur aux dames ! dit-il en souriant.

- Bon, Weasley, c'est comme un vrai match, mais on ne va lâcher qu'un seul Cognard, toi et Zahn, vous protégez le reste de l'équipe. Moi je serai l'attrapeur adverse, tu devras couper ma trajectoire. C'est clair ?

- Limpide, Malefoy !

Alors que Brian restait au sol, Tim et Kiara, batte à la main, décollèrent. Ils se mirent à décrire des cercles, évaluant la surface à couvrir. 

Malefoy libera la balle qui fusa dans le ciel et s'envola. Il se stationna largement au-dessus de son équipe, à sa place habituelle. Sa position d'attrapeur le laissait un peu en retrait du jeu et repérer le Vif d'Or était plus facile d'en haut. De plus, il avait une vue d'ensemble parfaite pour juger le jeu des autres. 

Il piqua au milieu des joueurs comme s'il avait repéré la petite balle dorée. 

Les poursuiveurs se passaient le souaffle tandis que le Cognard cherchait une victime. Il se projeta en direction de Smith qui feinta de justesse puis continua sa route droit sur Weasley. Elle leva le bras et l'expédia haut dans le ciel. 

Le Cognard redescendit tout aussi vite et fonça vers Turow. Kiara se coucha sur son balai. Alors qu'elle se plaçait devant le gardien pour le protéger de la balle, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malefoy remonter en chandelle. 

Elle détendit son bras, la batte de bois percuta le Cognard qui fila en sifflant, en direction de l'attrapeur. Le sorcier blond, de dos, ne modifia pas sa trajectoire. Le Cognard, lancé avec une extrême précision, alla se fracasser sur le manche du balai de Malefoy. 

Ce dernier eut le réflexe de retirer ses mains pour ne pas se faire briser les phalanges mais déséquilibré, il glissa de son Nimbus et tomba comme une pierre.

Kiara poussa un cri d'horreur et fonça en lâchant sa batte. Elle se porta à sa rencontre et lui tendit la main, accompagnant sa chute. Il s'agrippa tant bien que mal et parvint à se hisser sur le manche. Kiara dirigea habilement le balai vers la terre ferme et se posa en douceur. 

Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants, elle se laissa choir sur sol en gémissant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait une deuxième fois ! Et cette fois, c'est pire, t'es tombé ! Et ton balai est foutu !

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as déjà percuté quelqu'un avec le Cognard ?

- Ben, oui ! Avec Potter !

- Attends, attends ! Pas si vite ! Qu'on se comprenne bien ! Que c'est-il passé quand tu as joué avec Potter ?

- Comme avec toi ! Sauf qu'il n'est pas tombé !

- Tu as visé Potter et tu l'as eu ?! Putain ! J'arrive pas y croire !

Puis prenant à témoin les autres membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient posés près d'eux.

- C'est un cadeau du ciel ! Je t'adore, Weasley ! 

Tout le monde rit, même Brian qui s'inclina devant tant de brio.

- J'avais jamais vu un truc pareil ! Sans conteste, tu as ta place dans l'équipe, Kiara !

La jeune sorcière leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Weasley, Turow et Smith, on vous fournira l'équipement complet demain. Il est tard, à la douche !

Kiara embrassa une dernière fois le stade du regard, récupéra ses affaires et partit, seule, en direction du vestiaire des filles.

Quand elle entra dans le vestiaire, il était plongé dans l'obscurité.

« _Lumos_ ! »

La douce lumière lui permit de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Elle vit des casiers et un banc. Et sur ce banc, il y avait Potter.

Kiara sursauta et en lâcha sa baguette. Ella la récupéra en tâtonnant et se leva brusquement, Harry se tenait devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? 

Elle prit un ton particulièrement agressif pour masquer son angoisse de le voir.

Lui, par contre semblait très calme, il s'appuya nonchalamment à un casier et croisa les bras.

- Je suis venu te demander quelques petites précisions.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! C'est trop tard !

- Je suis sûr que non ! Alors, si tu me parlais de ces fameux fauteuils ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris ! Alors, c'était comment ? Confortable ? 

- Potter, t'es un malade !

- C'était vrai ce matin, mais je vais mieux ! Cependant, tes détails sur Malefoy et toi n'ont pas hâté ma guérison, je dois bien l'avouer !

- Potter, je n'ai rien à te dire ! Je ne veux même pas te parler !

- Alors, je parlerai pour deux. « _Credulus_ » tu connais ?

Elle soupira bruyamment et secoua négativement la tête.

- C'est un sort assez dangereux que Parkinson a jeté en me racontant sa petite histoire, ce matin. Mais comme elle le maîtrise plutôt mal, il s'est étendu à toute la tablée et ses alentours. Tu vois le tableau ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, estomaquée. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent sous la colère.

- Quoi ? Cette petite traînée t'a jeté un sort pour que tu croies à son histoire ? Je vais lui casser la gueule !

- Calme-toi ! Elle est déjà à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une petite sorcière particulièrement belliqueuse quand on touche à ses affaires la rendue… verte de rage et à force de lancer des sorts et des contre-sorts pour retrouver sa couleur d'origine, elle a fini par se blesser. Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe. Donc, je poursuis, le « _Credulus _» s'est atténué vers le début de l'après-midi mais comme tu m'avais parlé de tes exploits avec Malefoy, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. C'est seulement à la fin du cours de métamorphose que j'ai compris. Et puis aussi grâce à la conversation que tu as eue avec Hermione que j'ai honteusement épiée.

Il la laissa digérer ses paroles puis reprit.

- Donc, tu n'as pas coucher avec Malefoy.

- C'est ma faute, hein ? Tout ça ? Hermione avait raison, sans mon stupide orgueil…

- Kiara, ton orgueil n'est stupide, je l'aime aussi parce qu'il fait partie de toi.

- Tu m'a appelée Kiara, Potter ?

- C'est vrai. C'est plus joli pour dire je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, je t'aime, Kiara. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je jouais avec toi ?

- Non, non… Mais…Oh ! Je ne sais pas ! Cette journée a été probablement la pire de ma vie alors, je ne sais plus… 

- A qui le dis-tu…

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, mais celui-ci n'était pas pesant.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, intensément puis s'étreignirent fougueusement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle, presque violemment, avec passion. Harry sentit son corps devenir brûlant et se pressa contre sa compagne qui gémit et frissonna.

Il lui mit les bras au-dessus de la tête et lui retira son pull de laine et recommença à l'embrasser. 

- Potter ? Potter !

- Mmm ?

- Je veux me doucher !

- T'as raison ! Je ne suis pas lavé non plus ! Viens !

- Mais…

- Viens !

Il l'entraîna vers les douches. Elles étaient spacieuses et bien conçues.

Harry se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et aida sa compagne à faire de même. Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, ils se regardèrent avidement. Le désir brillait dans leur yeux.

Le jeune sorcier activa la douche, prit un pain de savon et la poussa sous l'eau. 

L'eau était très chaude. Elle détendit immédiatement les muscles que les éliminatoires avaient mis à rude épreuve. Kiara ferma les yeux et savoura de sentir l'eau couler sur son corps. 

Harry fit rouler le savon dans ses paumes, quand il fut satisfait de la quantité de mousse obtenue, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kiara. Il entreprit de la laver doucement. 

Il promenait ses doigts agiles sur ses seins, lui arrachant de petits gémissements puis descendit sur sa taille, ses hanches. Il contourna sciemment l'endroit où elle aurait voulu qu'il s'attarde et poursuivit jusqu'aux pieds.

Il se redressa, reprit le savon et le fit glisser le long du corps de la jeune fille, quand il le passa à l'intérieur des cuisses, elle tremblait d'anticipation. Il lâcha le savon et quand ses doigts se posèrent enfin sur le centre de son plaisir, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. 

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne tandis que sa main s'activait doucement. 

Bien qu'il se tint légèrement sur le côté, elle sentait son érection contre sa hanche. Elle le prit dans sa main et lui rendit sa caresse. 

Le jeune homme gémit sourdement, en fermant les yeux. 

Elle le poussa contre le mur carrelé, s'enduit les mains de produit lavant et le savonna lentement, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

Quand elle coupa l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans le vestiaire. Elle fit tomber une énorme pile de serviette éponge sur le sol, s'y étendit. 

Harry se coucha  sur elle et ils reprirent leur jeu amoureux.

Il posa sa bouche au creux de ses seins et décrivit des cercles avec sa langue. Quand il frôla ses mamelons, elle se cambra de plaisir et projeta son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Son sexe en érection s'appuya sur son pubis et elle frissonna. Elle se frotta sensuellement contre lui en poussant de petits gémissements, l'invitant explicitement à poursuivre.

Comme il hésitait, elle le guida en elle. 

Il la pénétra doucement. La sensation est incroyable. Il avait l'impression de se fondre en elle, sa chaleur l'enveloppait entièrement.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne souffrait pas, il se mit à bouger d'abord lentement, savourant chaque seconde puis, instinctivement il accéléra le rythme. Ses hanches allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il trembla violemment et se libéra en gémissant dans son cou. 

Kiara lui caressait tendrement le dos, le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.

Harry lui mordilla les lobes et butina sa gorge.

- Ça va ?

- C'était…waou !

- Je crois qu'on doit retourner se laver, Potter !

- Mmm… Quelle bonne idée !

- Non, pas pour… Potter, il est très tard et j'ai faim !

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim, dit-il en la regardant avidement.

- Nourriture terrestre, Potter ! Tu connais ?

Il rit doucement et se leva en l'aidant à faire de même.

- Bon, très bien. Mais je te préviens, ne viens pas sous la douche avec moi. Sinon, je ne répondrai pas de mes actes.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Prétentieux !

Quand ils quittèrent le vestiaire, il faisait nuit noire. L'heure du repas était largement entamée. Ils enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent en direction du château.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla


	23. Chapitre 23

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire-euh, joyeux anniversssssssaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrreeeeee!!!! Plein de bisous. Tu me manques, mon U.I.A.V . * snif *

Anonymoua : Merci, merci, merci fillette! C'était vraiment génial ! Mdr. Bisous

Melepha : Stupide n'est pas le mot que j'aurai choisi mais bon… On dira que Harry n'avait plus vraiment sa capacité de jugement. Lol. Bisous.

Tolede: 1-1 ou 2-0 ?? lol. Merci pour l'explication sur le mouton. Donc, toi, tu penses que Drago se vante devant ses copains et « plie » devant Kiara ? Moi, je crois qu'il se vante tout le temps, c'est dans sa nature ! lol. Et puis moi j'ai choisi le coq, tu verras de quoi je parle samedi…Bises.

Kaima: LA spécialiste des fics hot ! Toi ? T'as rougi à la scène de la douche ??!! Mdr. Pour Drago…Voir plus bas…Bisous.

Youssef: Tu trouves que l'atmosphère était tendue ? Accroche-toi à tes chaussettes ! T'as encore rien vu ! lol. Bises.

Mary Cooper: Merci et bravo! Si mes calculs sont exacts, tu es ma 200ème revieweuse. C'est trop génial ! La suite est là. Bisous.

Lythanie: Pas d'impatience, jeune fille ! La suite est juste plus bas. Crois-tu vraiment que notre blondinet est du genre à se laisser abattre ? lol.

Eilema: Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ils ne sont plus fâchés mais…Bisous.

Ankou: Pour les prénoms, c'est pas tout le temps mais si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…J'ai pas tout compris ton histoire de meurtre, ça veut dire quoi ton pseudo ? Bisous.

Lady Malfoy: Merci. Ouais, la scène de la douche n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais au final, elle me plait aussi beaucoup ! lol. Bises.

Drusilla02: Merci. #^^#. Le malentendu est dissipé, en effet, mais… Bises.

Hermiona292: Ah ben merci. Bonne lecture. Bises.

KTK: Ben, toi, y a pas de doute, t'es pro-Harry ! La suite est là. Bisous.

CHAPITRE 23 

A peine eurent-ils disparu dans la nuit, qu'une silhouette, jusque-là dissimulée dans un recoin, s'avança.

Malefoy, son visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, se tenait là, debout, les poings crispés le long du corps.

La jalousie et la frustration lui broyaient le cœur.

Il avait attendu Kiara devant son propre vestiaire, laissant ses camarades partir.

Comme elle tardait à venir, il avait décidé de la rejoindre et de rentrer avec elle.

Maintenant que SuperPotter s'était comporté comme le dernier des cons avec elle, elle était vulnérable.

C'était l'opportunité qu'il attendait.

Il avait posé son balai sérieusement abîmé à même le sol puis était entré dans le local. Il avait aussitôt repéré les affaires de la jeune fille.

L'eau coulait, donc elle était toujours là.

Comme il crut percevoir un murmure de voix, il s'approcha et blêmit.

Dans un coin, contre le mur, comme pour le narguer : un Eclair de Feu.

Malefoy ne connaissait qu'une personne possédant un tel balai : Potter !

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

Quand la douche s'était arrêtée, il s'était rapidement dirigé vers la sortie mais quelque chose l'avait empêché d'aller au bout de son idée. Mu par le besoin impérieux de savoir, il s'était caché derrière les armoires métalliques et les avait épiés.

Et il avait vu.

Il avait vu Kiara s'étendre sur les serviettes et inviter Potter à la rejoindre.

Il avait vu Potter se pencher, l'embrasser, la caresser, la faire gémir.

Les soupirs de la jeune fille avaient enflammé son corps.

Le joie malsaine qu'il avait pris à l'entendre crier son plaisir l'avait fasciné et dégoûté à la fois. Cependant, il était demeuré incapable de détacher ses yeux.

Quand Potter l'avait pénétrée, il avait fermé les yeux. Vaine tentative pour effacer cette vision.

Lorsque était parvenu à ses oreilles le cri final de Harry, il s'était mordu le poing pour étouffer sa douleur.

Il était resté là, sans bouger.

Le bruit de la douche l'avait sorti de sa torpeur et il s'était éclipsé.

L'air frais de la nuit l'avait surpris. 

Il était retourné à l'endroit où il avait déposé son Nimbus. 

Le jeune sorcier s'était alors adossé au mur et laissé glisser à terre, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains, se remémorant sans discontinuer les ébats amoureux dont il avait été le témoin volontaire.

Il se leva brusquement en les entendant sortir.

Quand l'obscurité eut englouti Kiara et Harry, Malefoy empoigna son balai. Le Cognard en avait arraché un bon tiers. Il le saisi par le manche, sans paraître se rendre compte que le bois éclaté lui rentrait dans la chair. 

Il souleva le Nimbus, prit son élan et, la force décuplée par la rage, le fracassa contre le mur. Le balai explosa sous le choc.

Hébété, les mains en sang, profondément entaillées par les échardes qui avaient pénétré sous la peau, Malefoy s'enfonça dans la nuit, se dirigeant vers le château qui se dressait au loin.

Il était tard et les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts.

Il rejoignit directement la salle commune des Serpentard. Un grand feu brûlait dans l'immense cheminée. Kiara était seule, elle lisait au coin du feu. Quand elle entendit la porte, elle leva les yeux.

- Mais, bon sang, où étais-tu, Malefoy ? On m'a dit que t'avais pas mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle !

Le sorcier lui lança un regard assassin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Weasley ? T'es pas ma mère !

Elle haussa les sourcils devant cette agressivité, puis eut un petit sourire.

- Heureusement…

Apparemment, Drago ne goûta pas le sarcasme.

- Je t'emmerde, Weasley !

- Et ben dis donc! L'éducation des Malefoy laisse vraiment à désirer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Eh ! Mais tu saignes ! Montre !

Elle se leva prestement et s'approcha.

- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Kiara ouvrit de grands yeux et montra ses paumes en signe de paix.

- Bon, bon, très bien ! Va à l'infirmerie, au moins ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

- Non ! répéta-t-il, buté.

La jeune sorcière soupira. Si elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre de se soigner avec des arguments logiques, elle en emploierait d'autres.

Elle plongea son regard bleu et or dans celui de Drago. Captivé, le sorcier sentit son cœur s'emballer. 

- Laisse-moi voir, s'il te plait ! demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai déjà soigné des créatures bien plus redoutables que toi. 

Comme malgré lui, il tourna ses mains. De nombreux éclats de bois transperçaient sa peau, les plaies étaient sanguinolentes et il parut réellement surpris de les voir dans cet état. 

- Et ben, tu fais jamais les choses à moitié, Malefoy ! T'as décidé de couper le bois de Hagrid à main nue ou quoi ?

Il retrouva instantanément son air menaçant.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne pose plus de questions ! Mais à une seule condition ! Viens avec moi ! J'ai de quoi te soigner, dans ma chambre.

- Et les autres ?

- Millicent passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. Elle tient compagnie à Parkinson.

Devant l'air interrogateur du sorcier, elle précisa.

- Le _Cappelliverdi _lui a posé problème et elle s'est blessée avec un contre sort hasardeux.

Malefoy émit un bref ricanement.

- Alors, tu viens ?

Elle le poussa littéralement dans l'escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le fit entrer.

- Assieds-toi, j'arrive !

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain et revint avec une trousse de toilette.

Le puffskein avait sauté sur le lit et ronronnait, logé sur les genoux du sorcier. Drago le regardait avec suspicion.

- C'est le tien ? Comment il s'appelle ?

- Je sais pas. Je lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom. T'as une idée ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- Machin ?

- Malefoy, tu es consternant ! Machin ? Pauvre petite bête ! s'attendrit-elle.

- Et moi, alors ?

- Quoi, toi ?

- Mes mains…

- Ah oui ! Montre !

Le sorcier poussa le puffskein du coude et présenta ses paumes. Kiara les examina attentivement, prit une pince et commença à retirer une à une les échardes.

Le sorcier grimaça plusieurs fois mais se tint coi. 

Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle tamponna la main avec du désinfectant.

Le produit brûlait. Malefoy se crispa et siffla entre ses dents.

Kiara leva un sourcil moqueur.

- On est douillet, Malefoy ?

Il répondit pas mais son regard se fit glacial. Indifférente à son mouvement d'humeur, elle posa enfin le coton et enduisit les paumes d'un onguent cicatrisant. 

Elle massait ses mains de ses doigts fins pour faire pénétrer le produit. Il semblait à Drago qu'elle s'attardait plus que le soin ne l'exigeait mais il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Alors qu'elle lui bandait la main, le rouleau de gaze tomba sur le sol. Ils se penchèrent pour le ramasser et se retrouvèrent nez à nez, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et un étrange frisson les traversa. 

Kiara se redressa brusquement pour cacher sa confusion et se remit fébrilement à son pansement.

Le jeune sorcier lui releva doucement le menton et se pencha lentement vers elle.

Il s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, mais Kiara ne se déroba pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Elles se mêlèrent intimement. Elles jouaient, se cherchaient.

La jeune fille noua ses doigts sur la nuque de Malefoy et caressa ses cheveux. Il frémit en resserrant son étreinte et la bascula sur le lit.

Kiara sembla soudain prendre conscience de ses actes. Elle se redressa en le repoussant.

- Non ! Mon Dieu ! Non ! 

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre en gesticulant.

- C'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller ! ça ne peut pas s'être produit !

Malefoy, piqué au vif par sa réaction, se leva à son tour.

- Tu ne vas oser prétendre que je t'ai forcée ?

- Non ! Justement ! J'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait ! Par Merlin, c'est un cauchemar ! gémit-elle, pitoyablement.

Le jeune sorcier se sentit vexé par ce dernier commentaire. 

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. On s'est embrassé, c'était agréable et alors ?

Kiara le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Malefoy, tu es décidément un être dénué de tout sens moral ! Il y a quelques heures à peine, j'étais dans les bras de Potter et maintenant dans les tiens ! Si tu trouves ça normal et bien pas moi !

Les images qu'il avait réussi à oublier pour un instant, ressurgirent aussitôt et envahirent sa tête. Elle se déversèrent en lui comme un torrent d'eau glacée. Il détesta cette sensation qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas approfondir.  

Il se redressa et plaqua sur sa figure un horrible petit sourire suffisant.

- Et alors ? Fais comme moi, prend le plaisir là où il est ! 

Elle le regarda, dégoûtée.

- C'est ça, ta philosophie de la vie, Malefoy ? Prendre ce que bon te semble, sans aucun égard pour les sentiments d'autrui ? Ton égoïsme me donne envie de gerber ! Dégage de là ! Sors de ma chambre !

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Ça veut dire quoi ce joli discours ? Que tu vas aller tout raconter à SuperPotter ? s'enquit-il, railleur.

- Il ne mérite pas ça ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Ce qu'on ignore ne peut faire aucun mal !

- Moi, je le sais et c'est déjà assez pénible.

- Quelle histoire pour un baiser…si tu culpabilises pour ça, qu'est-ce que ça va être après…

- Y aura jamais d'après, Malefoy ! Ça je peux te le garantir ! affirma-t-elle, catégorique. Maintenant, sors !

Le sorcier blond, atteint dans sa vanité, répliqua sourdement.

- Tu veux parier ? Je suis certain qu'avec moi, tu crieras plus qu'avec Potter !

Les yeux de Kiara lancèrent des éclairs.

- Je préférerai crever plutôt que coucher avec toi, Malefoy !

Drago passa le pas de la porte mais se retourna avant qu'elle ne lui ferme le battant au nez. Il se pencha vers elle.

- Qui essaies-tu convaincre, Weasley, moi ou toi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Sa langue caressa savamment ses lèvres et plongea délicatement dans sa bouche. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Drago la lâcha aussitôt.

Il se recula avec un sourire triomphant.

- Bonne nuit, Weasley !

Elle le fusilla du regard et claqua la porte.

Drago rit doucement et regagna sa chambre, une profonde satisfaction se lisait sur son visage.

Kiara se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Dans quel guêpier s'était-elle fourrée ?

Elle aimait être avec Potter, il est doux, prévenant, généreux, aimant, il embrassait divinement bien et sa première expérience avec lui avait été plutôt réussie. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. 

« S'il est si parfait, pourquoi est-ce que j'apprécie autant ce blondinet gominé, arrogant et hautain, tellement imbu de sa petite personne qu'il est persuadé que je vais lui tomber dans les bras, à la première occasion ? »

C'était à se taper la tête contre le mur !

Kiara était trop énervé pour réfléchir clairement. Elle poussa un profond soupir de frustration.

« Quand est-ce que ma vie est devenue si compliquée ? »

Elle se prépara pour la nuit. En se glissant sous les couvertures, elle sentit une boule de poils. Elle plongea la main dans le lit et ressortit le puffskein.

Elle le posa sur sa poitrine et le gratouilla entre les oreilles.

Elle le regarda fermer les yeux de contentement, attendrie.

- Et ben, toi au moins, ta vie n'est pas difficile. Des câlins et t'es heureux. Tu peux peut-être me donner un tuyau pour gérer la mienne. 

Le puffskein ronronna de plaisir.

- Alors ? Machin ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Le Lion ou le Serpent ?

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla


	24. Chapitre 24

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls le personnage de  Kiara Weasley et l'intrigue de cette histoire sont de moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Plein de bisous. Tu me manques, mon U.I.A.V . * snif * Vivement la semaine prochaine !!

Anonymoua : JE-T'-ADORE !!! Mais tu veux me faire mourir de rire ou quoi ??? C'est review est trop géniale ! J'en veux d'autres ! Je trouve ton analyse assez juste, finalement. Juste une petite précision, Kiara n'est pas rousse, elle a les cheveux noirs, c'est écrit depuis le 3ème chapitre. Bisous.

Tolede: Kiara, allumeuse ?? Ah ! la solidarité masculine a bon dos ! lol. Drago la harcèle mais c'est elle qui le cherche ! Ah là là, que tout cela est primitif ! lol. Bises.

Kaima: On oublie le ménage à trois ! Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée ! lol. Spécial gros bisous à toi et MA.

Mary Cooper: Merci. Drago ou Harry? Pas si simple…Bises.

Lythanie: Ben, v'là la suite. Bonnes vacances. Bisous.

Ankou: Merci d'adorer ma fic ! Ahhhh ! C'est trop ! * Pouf !! dans les pommes * lol. Bisous.

Lady Malfoy: Merci. Pour les rebondissements, y en aura d'autres...lol. Bises.

Drusilla02: Toi, t'as tout compris ! La suite est là, quant aux réponses, c'est pas gagné ! lol. Je suis flattée que tu trouves ce chapitre remarquable, c'est aussi le préféré de JessHDH. Bisous.

KTK : Je sais que c'est très injuste, mais la vie est injuste ! lol. Et puis, c'est pas encore fait…Kiara fait de la résistance ! lol. Quant à ton idée de caser Harry avec une autre… Tu veux saper le côté mélo de ma fic ou quoi ??!! lol. Bises.

Arathorn: Rahhhh !! MON blondinet en chef, un vulgaire « truc blond » ??!! lol. Je te pardonne, Ara, parce que tu continues à me lire.

Bisous.

Blue One : Salut la nouvelle ! Mais non, mais non, tu n'es pas longue à la détente ! lol. Il reste plein de chapitres et je mets en ligne le mercredi et le samedi. Bises.

Elsar: Le retour !! lol. Géniale ? 0__o Fantastique ?? o__0 Exceptionnelle ??? 0__0. Ouh là là !! Stop !! Vite !! Des selles ! lol. La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

Céline.S : Merci. Bonne lecture. Bises.

Lunenoire : Un wagon de retard ! lol. Mais c'est pas grave ! J'attends tes commentaires pour le 23 et le 24. Bisous.

Malco: Salut le nouveau ! Ta review m'a laissé une drôle d'impression, vraiment.

Moi ? Je maltraite Harry ?? 

Tous les pro-Harry : OUUUIIII !! * hochement de tête vigoureux, regard de chien battu *

Tous les pro-Drago : Meuhh noooonn !! * haussement d'épaules indifférent, sourire sarcastique *

On arrête de rigoler un moment. Je veux t'expliquer que j'ai fait un choix narratif, les persos sont tristes ou heureux, torturés ou béats. Je serai désolée que tu abandonnes la lecture de ma fic simplement parce que l'histoire ne va pas dans le sens que tu souhaites. Ce serait dommage, non ? Et puis tu n'en sais rien, après tout, hein ? les rebondissements ne manquent pas ! A plus, j'espère. Bises.

Petite note de l'auteure :  j'ai envie de faire traduire ma fic en anglais pour que nos amis anglophones me donnent leur avis sur cette histoire. Comme je suis bien incapable de faire ça, je fais un appel aux amateurs bilingues. Si ça vous intéresse, faites-le-moi savoir. Merci.

**CHAPITRE 24 **

La nuit n'avait pas porté conseil et Kiara s'éveilla de fort méchante humeur. Elle avait très mal dormi. Le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'elle avait emmagasiné ne l'avait pas apaisée, loin de là.

Elle se prépara machinalement, tout en se demandant comment se comporter. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait aucune attitude à adopter qui la satisfasse pleinement.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Malefoy l'avait placé dans une situation ingérable. 

« Rah ! Celui-là, je le déteste ! Comment peut-il débarquer et balayer tout sur son passage ?! De quel droit ? Par Merlin ! »

« Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Qu'il lui donnerait plus de plaisir que Potter ? »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'affoler et ferma les yeux, pour endiguer le flot d'images qui déferlèrent aussitôt dans sa tête.

« Weasley, reprend-toi ! Ignore-le ! »

L'ignorer ? Pourquoi pas ? Appliquer la politique de l'autruche n'était pas dans son caractère, mais quand la situation l'exigeait…

Pas trop mécontente de cette conclusion, elle prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune.

Dès qu'il la vit, Malefoy s'approcha d'un pas conquérant. Elle constata qu'il avait ôté ses bandages quand il posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Alors ? Tu as rêvé de moi, la belette ? demanda-t-il, un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Elle le regarda froidement et répliqua :

- Nombreux sont les coqs qui croient que le soleil se lève pour eux !

Drago parut surpris puis éclata de rire, pas vexé le moins du monde. 

Furieuse, Kiara passa son chemin. 

Les Serpentard, qui avaient surpris leur échange, avaient du mal à cacher leur sourire. Il était clair pour tous que Malefoy avait jeté son dévolu sur Kiara et ils étaient curieux de voir comment tout cela allait évoluer.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la Grande Salle, Scott Turow et Will Smith, les deux nouvelles recrues de l'équipe de Quidditch, la rattrapèrent.

- Eh ! Kiara ! Tu manges avec nous ?

- Pas ce matin. On m'attend à la table des Gryffondor. On se verra au cours de Potions.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Harry se leva en la voyant et vint à sa rencontre. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche et lui murmura :

- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Potter ! Et toi ?

- J'ai rêvé de toi…

Elle lui répondit par un sourire sincère. Elle ne partageait peut-être pas l'intensité de ses sentiments amoureux mais elle lui était réellement attachée.

Elle s'avança vers la table et se pencha vers Ron.

- Bonjour Ron, ça va, ce matin ? Salut tout le monde !

- Comment va celle-qui-a-dégommé-Malefoy ? s'enquit Seamus, hilare.

- Finnigan, tu es le prochain sur la liste ! le menaça-t-elle, en riant.

- Malefoy n'a pas peur que tu te laisses attendrir quand tu joueras contre nous ? questionna Ginny, qui avait gagné ses galons de poursuiveuse, le jour précédent.

Kiara se tourna vers Harry. 

- Et toi, Potter, tu crois que je serai capable de te viser avec le Cognard ?

- Je suis absolument certain que tu n'hésiterais pas une seconde. D'ailleurs, si tu ne le faisais pas, tu n'aurais pas ta place au sein de l'équipe.

Ils devisèrent gaiement pendant le reste du petit-déjeuner.

Harry consulta sa montre et annonça à la cantonade qu'il était l'heure d'aller s'enterrer.

Ils partirent tous en direction du cachot de Rogue.

Les Serpentard étaient déjà assis, Kiara se dirigea vers Drago qui l'attendait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ils devaient terminer la potion « _passe-murailles_ » et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de collaborer avec le sorcier blond.

Elle prit place sans dire un mot, le dos raide de contrariété.

Rogue entra, comme à son habitude, avec fracas.

Il posa quelques parchemins sur son bureau et leur fit face.

Son regard engloba la classe et il s'autorisa un fugace sourire quand il posa ses yeux noirs sur Kiara et Drago.

- Jeunes gens, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Comme vous le savez, sans doute, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confié certaines responsabilités supplémentaires. C'est pourquoi, afin d'assurer au mieux les cours, je cherche un assistant. Sa tâche consistera, essentiellement, à me seconder dans l'élaboration des potions et tenir l'inventaire des ingrédients. Un volontaire ?

Un murmure peu enthousiaste parcourut les élèves.

Rogue croisa les bras sous ses aisselles et les jaugea, froidement.

Kiara jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son voisin, puis leva la main. Malefoy haussa les sourcils et leva la sienne, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

Rogue les regarda tour à tour.

- _Deux_ volontaires ? C'est inattendu, je dois l'avouer ! Je serai tenté de vous départager par un test, cependant, si je peux compter sur l'aide de deux élèves aussi brillants l'un que l'autre dans l'art délicat des potions, je ne peux, décemment, refuser une telle offre. Nous en parlerons à la fin du cours. Maintenant, nous allons nous intéresser au contenu de vos chaudrons. Les ingrédients que vous avez préparés ont macéré deux jours, nous allons les faire cuire et ensuite, vous testerez la potion.

Il promena son regard froid sur les étudiants et s'arrêta sur Londubat, qui se figea sur sa chaise. Rogue plissa les yeux et précisa, sadique :

- Si votre potion n'est pas d'une extrême précision, vous vous retrouverez bloquer dans le mur, sans aucune possibilité de sortir. 

Kiara sursauta et se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Il n'est pas sérieux ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce crétin de Neville ne manquera à personne !

- Malefoy, tu es parfaitement ignoble ! Ton mépris des autres me soulève le cœur ! Je me demande ce qui m'a fait croire que tu étais humain !

Le jeune sorcier détourna les yeux, vaguement honteux.

Son attitude méprisante était comme une seconde nature chez lui, se montrer moins insultant lui coûterait mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour plaire à Kiara…

Plaire à Kiara ?

« Putain, Malefoy, tomber de ton balai ne te vaut rien ! »

Il secoua la tête, incrédule mais dut, finalement, admettre que l'idée était séduisante. La jeune fille ne supporterait pas la contrainte, elle avait été parfaitement claire à ce sujet. Il fallait la jouer fine s'il voulait la mettre dans son lit.

« Jouer l'amoureux transi ? » Il grimaça de dégoût. « Je laisse ça à Potter ! » 

Il passa en revue les moments où Kiara ne l'avait pas envoyé vertement promener. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle savait soutirer le meilleur de lui-même, et que se montrer ainsi, sans autre témoin, n'était pas si désagréable. Et puis, il était parfois si fatigué de jouer un rôle.

Pour que leurs relations reprennent un cours normal, il devait faire en sorte qu'elle apprécie sa compagnie.

Devenir les assistants de Rogue était une aubaine ! Elle passerait plus de temps avec lui et moins avec SuperPotter et sa parfaite perfection.

Il leva la tête, Kiara se tenait devant lui, le chaudron à la main. 

Il fit de la place sur la table afin qu'elle puisse le poser.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit chauffer la potion qui se mit aussitôt à bouillir. 

De la vapeur verte monta au plafond et de grosses bulles crevèrent la surface du liquide en émettant un « plop » prometteur.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle se rassit.

La préparation devait passer par trois stades de couleur avant d'être efficace. Du vert, elle se changerait en bleu puis en rouge. 

Rogue se promenait, de table en table, pour commenter le travail des élèves. Ses remarques ouvertement moqueuses et franchement mordantes n'épargnaient aucun Gryffondor. 

Seuls les Serpentard trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Son favoritisme était si flagrant qu'il en devenait ridicule. 

Lorsqu'il s'en prit à Hermione et Harry, Kiara se retourna vivement. Atterrée par tant de mauvaise foi, elle leur adressa un signe de compassion auquel ils répondirent par un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait « Ne t'en fais pas ! On a l'habitude ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la potion des deux Serpentard avait pris une belle teinte écarlate.

Rogue, penché sur leur chaudron, huma les effluves et la déclara terminée.

Drago stoppa la cuisson et jeta un sort de refroidissement.

- Parfait ! les félicita le maître des Potions. Mademoiselle Weasley et Monsieur Malefoy seront les premiers à l'essayer.

Il prit une louche, en versa le contenu dans deux gobelets d'étain et les tendit aux jeunes sorciers.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, tentant de cacher leur nervosité. 

Puis avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard, la jeune fille leva son verre et but cul-sec. Drago l'imita et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

Ils sentirent des picotements leur descendre le long de l'échine puis une vague sensation de chaud et de froid. Un tremblement incoercible s'empara d'eux. Au bout d'une longue minute, le tremblement cessa et fut remplacé par un incroyable sentiment de légèreté. 

Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été transformés en nuage de gaz. Ils se sentaient immatériels.

Rogue hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Jeunes gens, il est temps de passer à une démonstration.

Il leur désigna le mur épais du cachot. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, le Professeur poursuivit ses explications.

- Vous vous demandez, sans doute, pourquoi vos camarades n'ont pas directement traverser le sol…

Il y eut un murmure surpris, bien peu avaient pensé à cet aspect du problème…

Rogue émit un vague ricanement. Il se tourna vers ses deux nouveaux assistants.

- Prononcez « _Transversus_ ! » avant de passer à travers le mur.

Inspirant profondément, ils énoncèrent la formule en plaçant leurs paumes sur les pierres du mur.

Ils se sentirent glisser, comme aspiré à l'intérieur. Ils avancèrent un pied, puis un autre, semblant s'immerger dans une mare d'eau glacée.

Un pas supplémentaire, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir inconnu.

Les deux jeunes sorciers poussèrent un cri de soulagement.

- C'est assez surprenant et je suis contente d'être passée !

- Tu l'as dit, Weasley ! C'est trop bizarre comme truc !

- Tu m'étonnes, Malefoy ! J'aurai pensé que ton petit esprit tordu saisirait cette occasion pour aller fouiner dans tous les endroits où tu n'es pas le bienvenu…

- Ça mérite réflexion…

- Eh ! Je disais ça pour rigoler !

- Moi aussi ! Weasley ! Moi aussi !

Le mensonge était si flagrant que Kiara éclata de rire. Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il adorait l'entendre rire.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va retourner dans l'antre de Batman !

Son compagnon approuva. Ils s'appuyèrent contre la paroi rugueuse en prononçant la formule magique et l'instant suivant, ils émergeaient dans la classe.

- Encore bravo, Weasley et Malefoy ! La sensation de flottement que vous ressentez disparaîtra dans quelques minutes en même temps que les effets de la potion. Venez, vous autres !

Tandis que Rogue indiquait à chacun comment traverser, Drago regagna sa place.

Kiara fit un détour et s'approcha de Harry et Hermione.

- Alors comment c'est ? questionnèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- C'est spécial. Vraiment. Puis elle se pencha, inquiète. Comment est la potion de Neville ?

- En ordre. On y a veillé.

- Je suis soulagée. Rogue est vraiment capable de…de…

- Oh oui ! Rogue est capable de tout…affirma Hermione.

- Au fait, tu vas vraiment travailler avec Rogue ET Malefoy ?!

- Tu sais à quel point j'aime cette matière, Potter. Ça vaut bien quelques sacrifices…

- Je me demande si je dois admirer ton sens de l'abnégation ou, au contraire, te considérer comme folle à lier…

Elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

- Essaie de m'apprécier comme je suis, Potter, avec mes défauts et mes petits travers…

Elle les quitta avec un dernier encouragement et rejoignit Malefoy.

Le jeune sorcier bailla ostensiblement, se cala contre sa chaise, croisa les mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux, avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Amusée, sa voisine le regarda franchement. 

- Ton culot ne connaît aucune limite, blondinet !

Il ouvrit un œil paresseux et sourit légèrement.

- Ça contribue grandement à mon charme, la belette, affirma-t-il, sans modestie aucune.

Elle secoua  la tête, comme consternée par tant de prétention.

- Mieux vaut entendre ça qu'être sourd !

Pendant qu'il terminait sa nuit, elle feuilleta son livre de potions.

Les élèves des deux Maisons traversaient le mur deux par deux et retournaient à leur place en commentant leurs impressions.

Quand ce fut le tour de Neville, il y eut quelques rires mais il avala courageusement sa potion et réussit le test haut la main. 

Quelques uns parurent déçus de ce succès mais la plupart le félicitèrent.

Rogue récolta le fond des chaudrons et tous les étudiants lancèrent des sorts de nettoyage. Chacun replaça son matériel sur l'étagère et le Professeur annonça la fin du cours.

- Malefoy, Weasley, venez dans mon bureau !

Les deux futurs assistants rassemblèrent leurs affaires et suivirent Rogue dans une petite pièce attenante à la classe.

- Malefoy, je tenais à vous faire part de ma satisfaction ! Votre équipe de Quidditch est formée et vous avez des recrues de tout premier ordre ! Cette année, la Coupe est à nous ! J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, Weasley. C'est très impressionnant !

- Merci, Professeur.

- Passons à ce qui vous amène. J'aurais besoin de vous le samedi matin, uniquement. Comme vous êtes deux, une matinée suffira. Je vous attends demain à 9 heures. Des questions ?

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement.

- Parfait ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vous allez être en retard au prochain cours.

- Au revoir, Professeur !

Ils sortirent du cachot et s'engagèrent dans le labyrinthe de Poudlard

- Au fait, Malefoy, tu as pu réparer ton balai ?

- Non, répondit-il, brièvement. Il est à la casse.

- Oh ? J'en suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas ! mentit le sorcier blond. C'était l'excuse que je cherchais pour en réclamer un nouveau à mon père !

- Et il est d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! Il m'envoie un Eclair de Feu par hibou express !

- Vraiment ? Le même que Potter ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? J'aurai cru que ton choix se porterait plutôt sur un modèle plus récent.

Malefoy s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit face. Il la regarda intensément.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir quelque chose qu'il possède déjà.

L'allusion était claire. Elle fronça les sourcils, exaspérée par son insistance.

- Et ton Eclair de Feu ? Quand l'attrait de la nouveauté sera passé ? Quand tu auras fini de faire joujou avec, tu le jetteras comme l'autre, plus par caprice que par nécessité ?

- Je sais prendre soin de… mes affaires.

- Ça reste à prouver, Malefoy ! Ce que je constate, c'est que Potter est plus respectueux de… ses affaires que toi !

Elle le planta là, trop fâchée pour vérifier s'il la suivait. 

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	25. Chapitre 25

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Comme me l'a appris un nouveau lecteur ( lectrice ?) Beafstook, le chapitre 19 du HP 5 ( que je n'ai pas lu ) s'appelle comme ma fic ( ! ). Dois-je en conclure que JKR est venue lire mon histoire un soir où elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ?? On peut toujours rêver…LOL. En tant cas, je remercie cet heureux hasard que je trouve plutôt flatteur et je lui pardonne parce que ( dans le chapitre 3 ) j'avais choisi d'appeler la mère de Kiara…Kathy Rowling.

JessHDH : Plein de bisous. Tu me manques, mon U.I.A.V . * snif * Vivement samedi !!

Anonymoua : Salut fillette ! La politique de l'autruche, c'est se mettre la tête dans le sable et ignorer volontairement ses problèmes. Comme tu dis, le ménage à trois ne serait pas de tout repos ( il n'y a aucun sous-entendu ! LOL) Je crois que tu es une adepte de « comment sait-on si on aime le chocolat si on ne goûte que la vanille ? ». Les sentiments de Kiara ? Réponse plus bas. Pour le reste, je peux t'affirmer que a parfaitement analysé la situation. Bisous. 

Tolede: Oh là là! Décidément, tu m'aimes pas Kiara. Est-ce qu'elle trouvera grâce un jour à tes yeux ? Péter un plomb et sauter au cou de Malefoy ? Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète ( tu serais pas un peu blond, toi ? LOL. Pardon ! ça m'a échappé !) elle est plus morale que ça. Réponse plus bas ! Et pourquoi tu trouves difficile à croire que Drago achète le même balai que Harry ? Pour une fois, ils seront à égalité au Quidditch ! Et c'est moi que t'appelles la Belette ?? Pas que ça me dérange, mais bon…Bises.

Kaima: T'es pas obligée de laisser une longue review à tous les coups! Je transmettrai la bise aux 3 mousses. LOL. Je la connaissais pas celle-là ! Bisous.

Lythanie: T'es en vacances, j'attends ton mail. Bye.

Ankou: Pas besoin d'être originale ! T'es là ! Merci ! Bises. 

Lady Malfoy: C'est vrai, mes chapitres sont parfois plus courts mais j'en mets 2 par semaine et y en a encore plein. Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à Noël ! LOL. Bisous.

Drusilla02: Moi? Balader mon lectorat ?? Allons donc !!LOL. Réponse partielle plus bas. Bises. 

KTK : S'il existait un mode d'emploi, ça se saurait! LOL. Il faut te dire que les sentiments amoureux sont compliqués et qu'on est pas toujours prêt à accepter ce que cela implique. Je pense que ce chapitre t'apportera au moins une réponse. Bisous.

Céline.S : La suite est là, comme d'habitude. Bises.

Lunenoire : Mal finir ?? Ben, ça dépend pour qui ! LOL. Mais non, je rappelle que ma fic est Humour/Romance pas Mélo/Drame/Kleenex. Cependant, une fois qu'on a écarté le ménage à trois…Mathématiquement, y en a un de trop ! A moins que Kiara ne jette son dévolu sur un troisième…LOL. 

Malco: Ah ben on peut dire que tu n'es pas à une contradiction près, toi ! Tu m'incendies littéralement et ensuite tu me mets dans tes favoris ! Alors, je dis : merci ! Pour tes nombreuses questions, les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre et les suivants. 

Gandalf le Blanc : Salut le nouveau ! Très contente de te connaître et merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris. La suite est là. Bises.

Beafstook : Salut! Alors oui, c'est un hasard. Je l'ai vu après ton mail dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Si c'est pas déjà lu, petit commentaire dans « note de l'auteure » plus haut. Merci d'aimer ma fic, c'est tous les mercredis et samedis. Bises.

Melepha : Ouais. Malefoy a du boulot! Bises.

Katarina : Plus c'est compliqué, plus tu trouves ça intéressant ? Génial ! Moi aussi ! Pour tes questions, les réponses arrivent au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Mais mes journées sont très détaillées, parfois trois chapitres donc ça peut sembler long ! Bisous.

DraGoniX : Salut la nouvelle ! (le nouveau ?). Ah ben merci ! Ravie de voir que ma fic te plait. Bises.

Petite note de l'auteure (bis):  j'ai envie de faire traduire ma fic en anglais pour que nos amis anglophones me donnent leur avis sur cette histoire. Comme je suis bien incapable de faire ça, je fais un appel aux amateurs bilingues. Si ça vous intéresse, faites-le-moi savoir. Merci.

**CHAPITRE 25**

- Weasley ! Weasley ! Attends ! Merde!

Malefoy s'égosillait au bout du couloir tandis que Kiara poursuivait sa route sans se retourner.

Le sorcier piqua un sprint, déboula derrière elle, l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, Weasley ! siffla-t-il, entre les dents.

Elle le fusilla du regard et tenta de se dégager.

- Lâche-moi, ducon ! Tu me fais mal !

Il réalisa, soudain, qu'il lui tenait les épaules à les broyer. Il relâcha aussitôt sa pression.

Comme elle grimaçait de douleur, il lui massa doucement le haut du dos.

Il pétrit savamment les muscles de ses épaules puis promena ses doigts sur son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux, désemparée. Elle pouvait lutter tant qu'il se montrait odieux et méprisant mais cette nouvelle face qu'il révélait à l'instant, délicat et tendre, la mettait au supplice.

Malefoy s'empara de sa bouche. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis la caressa de sa langue. Elle gémit puis se crispa, s'attendant à ce qu'il la repousse en se moquant d'elle, comme le soir précédent.

Mais le jeune homme resserra son étreinte et enfonça fougueusement sa langue dans la bouche de Kiara.

Une vague de chaleur l'enflamma toute entière, elle se colla contre le corps de mon compagnon qui frémit en poussant un grognement de satisfaction. Il se plaqua contre elle pour lui montrer à quel point il la désirait.

L'ampleur de son excitation la fit sursauter et une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans sa tête.

Elle le repoussa fermement et se détourna.

- S'il te plait, Malefoy, non ! 

Il se recula à contre-cœur, la regarda fixement, puis soupira, en secouant la tête, sans rien dire. 

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier. 

Elle s'attendait à y trouver de la colère et de la frustration. Mais ce qu'elle crut y déchiffrer la laissa perplexe. Dans les yeux bleu glacier de Drago, elle avait lu de la résignation et une profonde tristesse.

Gêné à l'idée qu'il avait, peut-être, laissé transparaître ses sentiments, Malefoy se recomposa prestement un visage froid et détaché.

Il se baissa pour prendre son sac et celui de la jeune fille.

- Viens, on nous attend en Divination.

Kiara lui emboîta le pas, et le suivit jusqu'à la classe de Sybille Trelawney, située dans une trappe, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, chacun plongé dans ses pensées et ses interrogations.

Arrivés au bas de l'échelle, Malefoy se tourna vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Si tu croyais déjà connaître tous les cas sociaux de Poudlard, laisse-moi te dire que t'es encore loin du compte. Parce que Trelawney, elle, elle est vraiment timbrée. Celle-là, le jour de la distribution, elle a reçu deux fois…

Kiara éclata de rire et le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

- Bon, je monte en premier, sinon tu vas dire que je reluque sous la jupe de ton uniforme…

- Je suis sidérée par cette attention.

- Tout arrive…

Le cours de divination était en option, d'autres élèves avaient choisi l'étude des Runes ou l'Arithmancie. Prise un peu au dépourvu, Kiara avait pris les mêmes cours que Harry et Ron.

Cette classe réunissait une partie des Serpentard et quelques Pouffsouffle.

Ce n'était pas tellement l'animosité qui séparait les deux Maisons mais plutôt un manque évident de points communs.

Les Pouffsouffle, tous ensemble, à droite, déchiffraient studieusement des cartes de tarot alors que les Serpentard, beaucoup moins disciplinés, faisaient des pyramides avec lesdites cartes, à gauche de la pièce.

Kiara et Drago les rejoignirent et s'assirent discrètement sur des poufs. Le cours avait commencé depuis une demi-heure.

Le Professeur de Divination leva la tête de sa boule de cristal à leur entrée. Elle portait d'énormes lunettes qui grossissaient ses yeux démesurément. On aurait dit une chouette.

La jeune fille se morigéna sévèrement, Hedwige et Lindbergh ne méritaient pas une telle comparaison.

Trelawney les dévisagea silencieusement un instant. Puis elle prit un air inspiré et déclara d'une voix mystérieuse :

- Mon troisième œil m'avait annoncé votre retard, jeunes gens et ma boule de cristal a prédit l'heure de votre arrivée. Les Signes ne mentent jamais ! Vous êtes là !

Kiara  haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers ses compagnons qui masquaient difficilement leur fou rire.

- C'est quoi, ce ramassis de conneries ? demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! déclara solennellement Malefoy.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans une ambiance feutrée et enfumée. 

Une odeur écœurante flottait dans la pièce surchauffée. Trelawney semblait priser l'encens de patchouli.

Kiara se força à s'intéresser au jeu de tarot mais ses compagnons d'infortune ne cessaient de piocher dans son paquet de cartes pour ajouter des étages supplémentaires à leur construction en carton.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut la plus inutile heure de sa vie, Kiara entendit le professeur de Divination annoncer enfin la fin du cours. 

Ce cours passé dans la Tour d'Astronomie, aussi inepte qu'il fût, l'avait, au moins, empêchée, pour un temps, de penser aux tourments de son corps et de son cœur.

Tandis qu'elle descendait de l'échelle, les doutes l'assaillirent à nouveau.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aborderait un sujet qu'elle se n'expliquait pas elle-même, mais continuer à se voiler la face n'amènerait rien de bon. Ça, c'était plus que certain.

Elle sentit une sourde angoisse monter en elle. Elle n'avait pas demander ce qui lui arrivait et pourtant elle sentait que ni elle, ni Potter n'en ressortiraient indemnes.

« Et merde ! » soupira-t-elle. « Malefoy, t'as foutu le bordel dans ma vie ! »

- …manges avec nous ?

- Weasley, tu m'écoutes ?

Elle sursauta en voyant l'objet de ses tourments devant elle. Visiblement, il attendait une réponse. 

- Est-ce que tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence à la table des Serpentard pour le repas de midi ? répéta-t-il, un rien agacé.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je vais voir…Potter.

Un éclat farouche s'alluma dans le regard du sorcier blond, sa bouche se pinça de contrariété. La jalousie le taraudait. Il tenta l'indifférence mais c'était peine perdue alors il se rabattit sur ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux : le cynisme mordant.

- C'est ça ! Va le retrouver, ton cher Potter ! Demande-toi, simplement, à qui tu penses quand il t'embrassera, cracha-t-il méchamment.

Kiara pâlit subitement et sentit son regard s'embuer. Elle répliqua douloureusement :

- Je me sentais déjà comme la dernière des garces et je ne pensais pas tomber plus bas. Mais grâce à toi, c'est fait ! Merci, Malefoy ! 

Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue, elle l'écrasa rageusement. Elle se détourna rapidement et s'enfuit en direction de la Grande Salle.

Malefoy sentit une brusque nausée l'envahir, il se plia en deux et essaya de refouler la bile qui montait en lui. Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Si le spasme disparut, un profond malaise persista.

« Putain, Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire…ÇA ! » 

Il l'avait profondément blessée.

« Blessée ? Voilà un foutu euphémisme, Malefoy ! Elle te hait maintenant ! »

Amer et abattu face à un rejet qu'il avait créé de toute pièce, le jeune sorcier décida de sortir de l'école. Un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Kiara s'arrêta dans les premières toilettes qui se présentèrent. Elles étaient heureusement désertes. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et attendit patiemment que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

« Quel ordure ! Comment puis-je être attirée par ce salaud ? »

Elle s'ordonna de rester calme et partit rejoindre ses camarades.

Elle vit Harry avant qu'il ne passe les gigantesques portes de la Grande Salle. Il était accompagné de Ron et de Hermione.

Elle les héla du bout du couloir et se hâta dans leur direction.

- Rogue t'a retenu longtemps ?

- Rogue ? Oh ! Non, non, pas trop. Après on a été en Divination…

Hermione eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

- Toujours aussi inutile ? demanda-t-elle aigrement

- Parfait pour la sieste, approuva vigoureusement Kiara.

La jeune sorcière fronça inconsciemment les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry.

- Je peux te parler ? En privé, je veux dire ?

Le jeune homme sentit comme une crispation dans sa voix et acquiesça, vaguement inquiet.

- On marche jusqu'au lac ?

- Bonne idée, Potter.

Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Harry attendait que sa compagne se décide. Il la sentait se tendre à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Arrivés devant l'étendue d'eau, Kiara s'assit sur un rocher et regarda les vaguelettes s'écraser sur la pierre.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. D'ici quelques poignées de secondes, elle l'aurait perdu. En tant qu'amant. En tant qu'ami. C'était, sans doute, le plus douloureux.

- Je crois que je devine ce que tu veux me dire, Kiara, déclara doucement Harry.

Il n'avait pas prévu de parler avant elle mais la jeune fille paraissait tellement triste et si mal à l'aise.

Elle sursauta et blêmit.

- Quoi ??

- Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé dans les douches, hier. Tu penses qu'on a été trop vite et tu ne sais pas comment me le dire. C'est pour ça que tu es si nerveuse ?

« Par Merlin, Potter ! Tu me tends une perche que je me dois pourtant de refuser. Si je disais oui, je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans un miroir. »

- Je te supplie de croire que je ne regrette pas une minute de ce qu'on a partagé, toi et moi, depuis un mois. Seulement maintenant…

Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, c'était si difficile.

- Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et… je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le souhaites…comme tu le mérites. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as épaulée, tu es devenu si présent dans ma vie…Mais je ne peux continuer à me mentir, à te mentir sur mes sentiments. Tu mérites mieux que ça, Harry.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Je suis tellement désolée de t'infliger ça…J'aurai voulu qu'on reste ami mais je comprendrai parfaitement que tu… que tu…

Elle se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspens. La terminer impliquait une réalité qu'elle ne voulait envisager.

Harry la regardait, incrédule, refusant d'enregistrer ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parkinson t'a jeté le « _Credulus_ » ? 

- Non, Potter, non. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je t'aime mais…pas assez. 

- Tu m'aimes… mais pas assez ? répéta-t-il, en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Et hier soir, alors ? C'est bien toi qui a voulu qu'on…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne regrette rien…

- Moi, si.

Son beau visage avait pâli et le ton était profondément amer.

- Comment as-tu pu me laisser croire que tu tenais à moi ? 

- Mais, je tiens à toi, tu es mon…

- Alors POURQUOI ?

Il avait crié et Kiara sursauta. Elle ne dit rien mais la culpabilité s'inscrivit sur son visage.

- Tu me jettes parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il, inquisiteur.

- Non…

- Tu mens ! J'ai le droit de savoir la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle leva ses yeux bleus embués de larmes. Il semblait déterminé à lui soutirer des aveux.

- D'accord, tu l'auras voulu, Potter. Je te quitte parce que je suis attirée par… un autre. Si je t'aimais autant que je le croyais, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je ne contrôle pas cette attirance, je ne l'ai pas voulue. Mais elle est là et bien là. Elle me ronge. Je n'en veux pas ! Mais je ne peux plus la nier…

- Je dois te plaindre ? s'enquit-il, méchamment.

Profondément blessée, elle battit des paupières pour refouler sa peine.

- Et l'autre ? C'est qui ?

- Potter…

Il la prit violemment par les épaules et la secoua.

- DIS-MOI QUI C'EST !! aboya-t-il.

- Potter, lâche-moi, s'il te plait.

Il parut soudain réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il recula prestement et la dévisagea intensément.

- Malefoy.. murmura-t-il, soudain. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Comment tu peux être attirée par…_Malefoy_ ? 

- Je ne sais pas…

Il plissa le nez de dégoût et jeta, méprisant :

- Finalement, vous êtes parfaitement assortis tous les deux, égoïstes, manipulateurs, sournois et sans scrupules. Tu avais raison, Weasley, le Choixpeau a décelé des choses en toi que je n'avais pas vues.

Il tourna les talons et repartit vers le château.

Kiara le regarda s'éloigner, tétanisée, puis elle laissa éclater son chagrin.

Elle pleura longtemps.

Quand elle n'eut plus de larmes, elle se releva en soupirant.

Quel gâchis ! Maintenant, il la haïssait !

Elle espérait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'une fois la blessure du rejet digérée, Potter se rendrait compte qu'elle avait seulement voulu se montrer honnête avec lui. 

Quant à Malefoy, ses intentions étaient limpides. Une coche de plus à son tableau de chasse ! Et… suivante !

Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui donne satisfaction !

Elle souffrait déjà suffisamment qu'il joue avec ses émotions, elle n'allait pas lui offrir son cœur à piétiner !

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	26. Chapitre 26

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Allons bon ! J'ai fait pleurer tout le monde ? C'était voulu ! LOL. Mes chapitres n'ont pas de titre mais si celui-ci devait en avoir un, ce serait, sans aucun doute, « Harry's Revenge ».

JessHDH : Ah ! mon U.I.A.V. ! J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Gros bisous.

Anonymoua : Salut fillette ! Merci d'avoir trouver du temps pour moi ! Alors, non, non, tout n'est pas du vécu dans cette fic ! Ma vie est un peu plus tranquille et mon mari tout à fait charmant ! Pour nos ancêtres, je crois qu'on peut parler plus de « reproduction » que de sentiments ! Si tu ne l'as jamais vu, je te conseille de visionner le film « la Guerre du Feu ». Quant à l'expression «le jour de la distribution, elle a reçu deux fois… » il ne manque aucun mot. Ça signifie que le jour où elle est née, elle a reçu en double la part de folie ( tu peux remplacer par un autre mot ! LOL) qui lui était destinée. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu es fâchée contre Harry. Bisous.

Elsar : Merci et bonnes vacances. A ton retour, fais-moi une longue review. Bye et bises.

Kaima: Salut ma belle ! Merci pour cette longue review quasiment en live ! LOL. Tu aimes le mélo ? La suite ne l'ai pas vraiment, je dirai qu'elle est musclée ! A plus. Bisous.

Olivier : Le retour! Alors, t'as noyé ton chagrin et maudit la gent féminine pour quelques temps ? LOL. Plus bas, Harry te file un tuyau pour apaiser ta colère… Bises

Blue One : T'as raison, pas bon pour son image, ça! Il n'est pas prêt de l'admettre ! LOL. Bisous.

Lady Malfoy: Falyla fidèle au poste ! LOL. Oui, Kiara est honnête, même si la franchise est dure à avaler, parfois. Je n'aurai pas voulu mon héroïne autrement. Bisous.  

Drusilla02: J'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais tu as raison, c'est un coup sur deux ! C'est parce que j'aime les deux et que je ne veux pas m'acharner, ça équilibre ! Pour la chanson « Déchiré » je connais mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Kiara n'hésite pas entre les deux, elle quitte l'un parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez mais sans vraiment vouloir de l'autre ( en tout cas, elle fait tout pour s'en persuader ! LOL). Bisous.

KTK : T'es toute triste ? Mais noonnn ! je crois que ce chapitre va beaucoup te plaire…Bisous. 

Malco: Kiara n'a jamais dit qu'elle croyait que Harry n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle, au contraire ! Drago va morfler ? Voir plus bas… merci pour tes nombreuses idées de suite mais mon histoire est bien en place et je le répète, j'ai de nombreux chapitres d'avance. Bises. 

DraGoniX : Trop long du mercredi au samedi ?? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?? 2 chapitres par semaine, c'est à peu près ce que j'écris alors je peux pas aller plus vite ! Et puis j'ai une vie privée, moi ! Même si ma douce moitié pense parfois que je fais ménage à trois avec HP et PC ! LOL. Bisous. 

Ankou : Elle est là. Bisous.

Petite note de l'auteure (bis): ( Je sais, j'insiste mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! )j'ai envie de faire traduire ma fic en anglais pour que nos amis anglophones me donnent leur avis sur cette histoire. Comme je suis bien incapable de faire ça, je fais un appel aux amateurs bilingues. Si ça vous intéresse, faites-le-moi savoir. Merci.

CHAPITRE 26 

Kiara consulta sa montre et poussa un petit cri en se levant précipitamment.

« Merde ! Premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je vais être en retard ! »

Elle courut jusqu'au château. Hors d'haleine, elle entra dans la Grande Salle à la recherche d'un Serpentard qui lui indiquerait le chemin de la salle de cours. Comme elle tournait la tête, elle percuta une grande silhouette vêtue de noir. 

- Mademoiselle Weasley, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs ?

- Pardon, Professeur Rogue. Je suis en retard et je ne voudrai pas faire perdre de points à Serpentard…expliqua-t-elle, candide.

- En effet, ce serait fâcheux…

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le cours du Professeur Pears ?

- Ah oui ! Notre nouveau professeur de DCFM ? Espérons qu'il restera plus longtemps que les autres…

Kiara leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Rogue lui fit signe d'ignorer son commentaire. 

- Vous retrouverez vos camarades Serpentard et Gryffondor au deuxième étage de la tour nord.

- Merci, Monsieur.

Elle repartit en vitesse. 

Cours commun avec les Lions ? 

« Je sens que l'après-midi va être long, très long… »

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le second étage, elle dépassa un homme de haute taille. Sa cape noire accentuait son imposante stature. Iain Pears avait un physique impressionnant. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient réunis en catogan, une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait le visage et ses yeux vous transperçaient et semblaient lire votre âme. 

- Si vous cherchez ma classe, c'est au fond du couloir, Mademoiselle !

Elle se retourna, le remercia d'un signe de tête et entra dans la salle.

Elle repéra immédiatement Harry. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Il ne cessait de jeter des œillades assassines derrière lui, en direction de Malefoy. Celui-ci affichait son air narquois habituel. 

Le sorcier blond adressa un geste de la main à Kiara qui l'ignora superbement.

La jeune fille chercha des yeux une place libre quand elle entendit Pears entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Le siège, à côté du jeune homme blond, est apparemment inoccupé, alors, prenez place.

Avec un soupir résigné et un regard meurtrier pour Drago, elle s'assit.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa des prunelles émeraude brûlantes de haine. Harry la fixa ainsi une poignée de secondes puis se tourna face au professeur.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

« Oh oui ! se répéta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois. L'après-midi allait être très, très, long… » 

Le nouvel enseignant de DCFM se présenta :

- Jeunes gens, je m'appelle Iain Pears et  je suis un Auror. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé ce poste parce qu'il pense que mes connaissances pourront vous être utiles dans un, malheureusement, trop proche avenir. Nous passerons donc cette année à apprendre des sorts d'attaque et de défense. Les Mangemorts sont extrêmement bien entraînés c'est pourquoi il faut vous préparer à les recevoir.

Ron leva la main.

- Et s'il y a des futurs Mangemorts parmi nous ?

Pears eut une moue ironique.

- Et bien, je dispose d'une année pour les convaincre de ne pas s'engager auprès de Voldemort.

Certains s'agitèrent sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise. Peu de gens restaient impassibles en entendant le nom du Mage Noir.

- Bon, nous allons parler, tout d'abord, des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Qui veut me les rappeler ? Oui, Mademoiselle…

- … Granger. Hermione Granger. Au nombre de trois, les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont l'Avada Kedavra, le Doloris et l'Imperium.

- Tout juste, jeune fille. Ces trois sorts demandent une grande maîtrise de la magie. C'est pourquoi, il ne faut jamais, jamais sous-estimer celui qui les jette. Nous avons parmi nous le seul sorcier qui a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. C'est un mystère pour les plus grands sorciers-chercheurs. A ce jour, aucune formule, aucun contre-sort, aucune incantation ne combat le Sortilège de Mort. Ce que je veux vous enseigner, c'est comment combattre l'Imperium et le Doloris.

Un murmure parcourut les élèves. En quelques minutes, Pears avait captivé toute la classe.

- Je souhaite évaluer vos connaissances et vos capacités. C'est pourquoi, je vais former des paires. Nous allons nous rendre dans la pièce attenante et vous vous affronterez en duel.

- On va se battre, Professeur ?

- Je serai là pour mettre fin à tous débordements et éviter les blessés, mais oui, Mademoiselle Granger, vous allez vous battre. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

La plupart des étudiants s'exécutèrent, enthousiastes. 

Harry, le visage crispé, se retourna encore une fois vers Malefoy. Celui-ci le défia du regard et se leva lentement. Kiara, qui avait surpris leur échange, les dévisagea tour à tour et fronça les sourcils, soudainement, inquiète.

Elle suivit néanmoins le groupe, sans rien dire.

La pièce voisine était une vaste salle qui ressemblait à un gymnase.

Le Professeur reprit ses explications.

- Pour plus d'efficacité, nous allons utiliser votre antagonisme mutuel. Il serait dommage de laisser de côté un potentiel si naturellement destructeur.

- Il est dingue ou quoi ? marmonna Kiara. 

Hermione, debout derrière elle, approuva vigoureusement.

- Mesdemoiselles, puisque mes explications ne semblent pas vous passionner, venez donc nous faire une démonstration.

Les deux jeunes filles s'entre-regardèrent, incrédules puis s'avancèrent.

Il y eut quelques rires.

- D'un côté, Granger de Gryffondor et de l'autre… Mademoiselle ? Votre nom ?

- Kiara Weasley, Serpentard.

- Bien, placez-vous à une dizaine de pas l'une de l'autre et à mon signal, désarmez-vous !

Elle se mirent en position, concentrées, baguettes levées.

- Prêtes ? Un, deux, trois !

Hermione lança le premier sort.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Kiara sauta dans sa main sans effort. 

Il y eut des « oh ! » de déception chez les Serpentard tandis que les Gryffondor exprimaient bruyamment leur fierté.

Kiara, les mains sur les hanches, regardait Hermione avec un petit sourire puis elle tendit la main, nonchalamment et dit :

- _Attractio_ !  

Stupéfaite, Hermione sentit les deux baguettes, qu'elle tenait dans sa paume, s'éjecter et la jeune Serpentard les attrapa habilement.

Les élèves, médusés, se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas rêvés.

- Bravo Weasley, ! Je suis très impressionné ! Faire de la magie sans baguette n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui ! Je souhaiterai vous parler à la fin du cours. 

La jeune fille acquiesça et rendit sa baguette à Hermione. Celle-ci la prit, le visage un peu crispé.

- Oh ! Hermione ! Tu es fâchée?

- Non, pas fâchée ! Vexée comme un pou !

Kiara éclata de rire et Hermione l'imita.

Harry, qui se tenait non loin d'elles, les fusilla du regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore ? Il est d'une humeur de chien et il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi… demanda la jeune Gryffondor, exaspérée.

- C'est ma faute.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Pire. On s'est séparé.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Oh ! Pardon ! ça ne me regarde pas !

Kiara soupira tristement mais ne répondit pas.

- J'appelle Messieurs Potter et Malefoy. Approchez, messieurs.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent d'un bloc. 

Harry faisait peur à voir, le visage tordu de colère, prêt à exploser, la main tellement crispée sur sa baguette que les jointures en étaient blanches. 

Il s'avança, les yeux brûlants de haine fixés sur Malefoy. Le sorcier blond ne sourcilla même pas devant son regard menaçant. Ses pupilles étaient de glace, sur son visage, on pouvait lire une extrême concentration et une farouche détermination.

Les autres étudiants s'étaient tus en les voyant. Leur antipathie était légendaire mais en cet instant, cet antagonisme semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme.

Chacun retenait son souffle. 

Le professeur, attentif, les dévisagea et compta :

- Un, deux…

- _Expulsion _!

Harry avait jeté son sortilège sans attendre et Malefoy, comme soulevé par une masse invisible, fut projeté violemment contre le mur derrière lui. Il s'écrasa lourdement, à demi-assommé. Potter s'approcha pour évaluer les dégâts, un sourire aux lèvres. Le sorcier blond l'entendit venir, pointa sa baguette et lança :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Harry fit un bond de côté et évita le sortilège. Malefoy se mit difficilement debout en tentant de parer le coup suivant. 

- _Petrificus Totalus _!

Drago se raidit et tomba comme une masse, statufié. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore bouger et ils lançaient des éclairs.

- Ça suffit, messieurs ! Merci ! _Finite Incantatem_ !

Le sort de Harry fut aussitôt annulé et Malefoy se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry. Quand ce dernier le vit frotter vigoureusement ses fesses et tâter la bosse qu'il avait sur le front, il éclata d'un rire moqueur. 

Kiara qui avait suivi le duel avec anxiété, soupira de soulagement.

Elle s'était dit qu'ils en viendraient probablement aux mains, un jour ou l'autre mais le défi de Pears semblait avoir régler le problème. Harry paraissait… satisfait. 

Ron s'approcha de son ami et le félicita chaleureusement.

- Et ben dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu lui a mis, à la fouine !

Kiara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son cousin.

Harry la regarda en haussant les sourcils, visiblement il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'amusait. 

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! Veuillez accompagner Malefoy à l'infirmerie, cette bosse grossit à vue d'œil.

- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai besoin de personne ! protesta vigoureusement Drago. 

- Malefoy, ne faites pas l'enfant, je ne veux pas que vous vous évanouissiez dans un couloir !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! 

Le Serpentard s'inclina, rouge de honte. Déjà que Potter l'avait humilié devant tout le monde et maintenant ça…

Kiara se posta devant lui et attendit qu'il se décide à partir.

Ils quittèrent le local sans échanger une parole.

- Alors, Malefoy, c'est par où l'infirmerie ?

- Et ben, tu serais d'un grand secours si je tombais dans les vapes, constata-t-il, ironique.

- Sois sûr, Malefoy, que je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt si tu t'écrasais le nez par terre !

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça, elle avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse.

- Allez, viens ! Si tu continues à enfler comme ça, on te prendra pour un gnome de jardin.

Il eut une expression horrifiée et hâta le pas.

Après quelques minutes, ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

Elle poussa un cri quand elle le vit.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy, que vous est-il encore arrivé ?

Il répondit par un grognement qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi.

Pendant que l'infirmière allait chercher une potion, Kiara croisa les bras et le regarda, narquoise.

- Ça a l'air de beaucoup t'amuser ! grommela le jeune homme, vexé.

- Je dois dire que j'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de rigoler depuis ce matin. Très belle démonstration de Potter et très beau vol plané de Malefoy ! 

- Oh ! ça va !

Madame Pomfreh entra, une bouteille dans chaque main.

- Voilà ! Celle-ci pour boire, celle-là pour tamponner la blessure.

- Je vois que vous avez du travail, laissez, je vais le soigner.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce n'est pas un malade très commode…

- Je sais…

- Bon, très bien, merci.

Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui glissa discrètement :

- Je dois vous prévenir que la potion a un goût affreux et que le produit cicatrisant brûle horriblement.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut, répondit Kiara sur le même ton.

Si Madame Pomfresh fut quelque peu choquée par cette réponse, elle n'en montra rien et repartit en sifflotant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait, la vieille ?

- Rien du tout. Juste qu'elle te souhaitait un prompt rétablissement.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, déboucha le premier flacon, en versa le contenu dans un gobelet et le lui tendit, innocemment.

Malefoy le prit, circonspect et le renifla.

- Ça sent bizarre…

- Oh, vraiment ? Pomfresh m'a assuré que c'est comme du jus de citrouille…

- Si elle le dit…

Il but la potion cul-sec. 

Le jeune sorcier rougit fortement puis prit une teinte verdâtre en manquant de s'étouffer. Il déglutit péniblement et recouvra sa pâleur naturelle après quelques instants.

La jeune fille se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire et afficha un air aussi compatissant que possible.

- Visiblement ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille. Elle a dû se tromper. A son âge, ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Drago la regarda, soupçonneux mais décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Kiara prit la seconde bouteille et versa un peu de liquide sur un coton.

Comme elle l'approchait de son visage, il grimaça en se reculant.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reste tranquille ! Sinon, on en a pour quatre heures ! Si tu n'es pas guéri, pas d'entraînement de Quidditch !

Ce dernier argument sembla le décider. Il reprit sa position initiale et attendit.

Elle tamponna son front, son œil et sa joue tuméfiée.

Les deux mains agrippées solidement au drap du lit, il supporta stoïquement la douleur et la terrible brûlure du médicament.

Quand elle reposa enfin le coton, il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

Elle reboucha consciencieusement la bouteille et la posa sur la tablette de chevet. 

Quand elle leva la tête, Drago accrocha son regard. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. 

« Oh non, pas ça ! »

- J'ai été courageux, je crois que je mérite un baiser, déclara-t-il doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. Quand elle les rouvrit, il était si proche qu'elle prit peur. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

Malefoy fut plus leste, il l'attrapa par la main, la retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai dit que je méritais un baiser, répéta-t-il, enjôleur.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup sec.

- Demande à Parkinson ! répliqua la jeune fille, mordante.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Elle est toujours d'accord !

- Te gêne surtout pas pour moi !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? ça te laisserai de glace si j'embrassais Pansy ?

- Rien à battre, Malefoy ! Tu couches avec qui tu veux !

- Alors, j'ai ta permission ? demanda-t-il, sceptique. 

- Ma bénédiction, même ! cracha Kiara. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec Parkinson et ses morpions !

Le jeune sorcier demeura interloqué une fraction de seconde puis éclata de rire.

- T'es une vraie langue de vipère !

- Potter me l'a déjà dit…

- Potter… il faut toujours qu'on en parle à un moment ou un autre…Tu lui a parlé de…nous.

- Il n'y a pas de « nous », Malefoy. Mais, oui, je lui ai parlé.

- Et ?

- Comment ? Et ? Tu es d'une singulière naïveté ou franchement con ? Regarde ton visage et t'auras ta réponse. C'était magistral ! Il t'a cassé la gueule avec les félicitations du jury.

- Tu es libre, alors ?

- Malefoy, je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Elle atteignit la porte.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy ! On se verra à l'entraînement !

Elle referma le battant derrière elle.

Drago fixa la porte un long moment puis soupira.

« Tu y es déjà, dans mes rêves, Kiara ».

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	27. Chapitre 27

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Ah ! mon U.I.A.V. ! Quelle joie de te savoir de retour ! Ne m'en veux pas, mais il fait trop chaud pour travailler et mes trois monstres sont à la maison, c'est les vacances pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi ! LOL. Le 51 arrive incessamment sous peu ! LOL. Bisous.

Anonymoua : Salut fillette ! T'aimes bien mon nouveau personnage ? Iain Pears m'a été inspiré par le physique d'un acteur qui jouait Attila, le téléfilm est passé sur M6. Il est cool mais un peu timbré aussi, comme on le verra par la suite. Pour le cours de DCFM, je me suis bien amusée et je suis contente qu'il ait été unanimement apprécié. Pour ta question dans ton autre mail, j'écris le chapitre 51 et je pense qu'il devrait encore en avoir une dizaine pour terminer cette fic. On verra. Bises. 

Kaima: Salut ma belle ! Je crois bien que ton vœu va se réaliser… ( non ! pas le ménage à trois ! LOL ) Voir plus bas. Gros bisous.

Lady Malfoy: Je m'empresse de relire le HP 4 que j'avais prêté à ma sœur, elle me le rend au bout d'une année ! Un conseil : ne jamais prêter ses affaires à sa sœur ! LOL. C'est le seul que je n'avais relu avant de commencer ma fic. J'espère sincèrement que je n'ai pas trop plagié le cours de Fol'œil. On en reparlera, d'acc ? Bisous.

KTK : Décidément, la déconfiture de Malfoy a beaucoup plu, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que certains se sont méchamment moqués ! LOL. Kiara te pose toujours problème ? Tu ne comprends pas sa façon de penser ? Samedi, tu devrais avoir tes réponses. J'espère en tout cas, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi ! LOL. Bisous.

Malco: Le Pro-Harry en chef ! LOL. Oh là là ! Malfoy n'a pas assez morflé ? Que tu es dur avec mon blondinet ! Pour les rapports Kiara/Harry, oui, ils vont évoluer, c'est pour bientôt. Et Kiara n'est pas une girouette ! Elle combat ses sentiments, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Plus de détails, samedi. Bye et bisous. 

DraGoniX : Après mardi, voici enfin mercredi ! Le chapitre nouveau est là ! Bisous.

Ankou : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Pour la magie sans baguette, ce n'est pas exceptionnel ! C'est juste pour les sorciers un peu plus doués, sans plus. Et diriger son balai au Quidditch, c'est aussi de la magie sans baguette. Bisous.

Fanfiction Lover : Salut la nouvelle (le nouveau ?) ! Merci de lire mon travail ! Ben, pour ta proposition de suite, j'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà choisi, si tu en doutais encore… Quant aux Mangemorts, j'en parlerai plus tard dans la fic. Et puis une dernière chose : tuer « mon » Drago ? T'es folle (fou ?) ou quoi ??!! LOL. Bisous.

Vivi Malfoy : Ah ben, tu es revenue ! Merci ! La suite est là. Bises.

Katarina : T'as tout compris mais rien n'est simple. Petite précision mais qui a son importance : Kiara n'a pas dit à Drago qu'elle était libre…Bisous.

Angel : Ah ben, merci ! Voilà une review qui fait très, très plaisir! Toi, au moins, on peut dire que tu comprends parfaitement ma fic et la psychologique des personnages. Pour les rapports Kiara/Harry/Drago, quelques réponses plus bas. Pour le titre de ma fic, non, je ne suis pas la petite sœur de Sybille Trelawney (heureusement pour moi ! LOL ). Un reviewer me l'a appris le 21 juin. Mais c'est un hasard dont je suis fière. Bises.

Gandalf le Blanc : Il ne faut pas les plaindre ! Ils ont du ressort, ces deux-là ! Leurs rapports vont doucement évoluer vers autre chose. Encore merci pour ta proposition de traduire ma fic. J'espère que ça tient toujours. Bisous.

Céline.S. :C'est pas encore gagné ! Y a du boulot ! Bisous.

Azerty : Je ne sais pas si tu liras ceci puisque tu as conclu que ma fic était complètement nulle !

A cela, je répondrai que c'est ton droit le plus absolu de ne pas aimer ma fic, si je ne t'ai pas convaincu en 26 chapitres, je ne pense pas y parvenir avec les suivants.

CHAPITRE 27 

Kiara marchait depuis quelques minutes quand elle vit Crabbe et Goyle déboucher au fond du couloir.

- Kiara ! On venait justement vous voir à l'infirmerie. Le cours de DCFM est terminé. On a vos affaires, à Drago et à toi. Pears te fait dire qu'il te parlera au prochain cours. 

- Merci, les gars. Vous trouverez le moribond chez Pomfresh.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. 

Elle hésita plusieurs fois à diverses intersections et finit par se perdre dans les trop nombreux corridors de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se repérer, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de la Maison Gryffondor, lui montra la direction à prendre. 

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'escalier, elle aperçut Harry, seul, qui montait en sens inverse. Il leva la tête au même moment et parut vivement contrarié. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand les marches de pierres en décidèrent autrement. 

La rampe se détacha du mur et bascula lentement vers un autre couloir.

Les deux jeunes sorciers, surpris, s'agrippèrent fermement pour garder leur équilibre.

L'escalier mouvant stoppa à mi-chemin, comme suspendu dans les airs et refusa de repartir. 

Les marches ne débouchant sur rien, ils étaient prisonniers de la passerelle.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, incrédules. 

Harry se pencha pour évaluer le vide qui les séparait du couloir le plus proche et secoua négativement la tête. Inutile d'y penser. La distance à couvrir était trop importante.

Kiara, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule, face au jeune homme, sans s'y être préparée, ne savait pas trop que faire. 

Elle s'assit sur une marche et attendit patiemment que la structure de pierre reprenne sa position initiale. 

On lui avait dit de se méfier des escaliers qui avaient coutume de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. 

Elle observa Harry un petit moment. Il arpentait nerveusement les marches du bas. Pressentant qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler, elle ouvrit son sac, sortit son manuel de tarot, maudit Trelawney et toute sa future descendance et attaqua courageusement le premier chapitre.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. 

« Elle est là ! Tranquillement installée à lire ! »

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se planta devant elle, furieux.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, Weasley ? On est bloqué !

Elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage et le dévisagea, surprise.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi agité, Potter ? L'escalier repartira quand il l'aura décidé, non ? ça dure combien de temps, d'habitude ?

- Bon Dieu ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé en cinq ans !

- Jamais ? Vraiment ? Alors là, Potter, je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème ! 

- Sans blague ?

- Inutile de te moquer ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner…Et assied-toi ! Tu vas me donner le torticolis.

- Comme ça, t'auras une excuse pour retourner à l'infirmerie ! Et retrouver _Malefoy _!

- Je ne me cache derrière aucun prétexte pour faire quoi que se soit, Potter, je pensais que tu le savais…Quant à Malefoy, je le quitte à l'instant et crois-moi, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte…

Harry la fixa sans rien dire. 

Il avait glissé la main dans sa poche et sentait le petit sachet de cuir qui contenait la plume de jobarille. A son arrivée à Poudlard, il l'avait mis dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et oublié. 

Après la dispute au bord du lac, écœuré et blessé, il s'en était brutalement souvenu. En décidant de porter, en permanence, le talisman de sincérité, il s'était dit qu'il se protégeait et éviterait ainsi une nouvelle trahison.

Maintenant, le manque de réaction de l'amulette le laissait perplexe. 

Tout à la douleur de son amour-propre piétiné, il n'avait songé qu'à se venger. 

Ce qu'il avait fait avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Malefoy en avait pris pour son grade. Il sourit intérieurement rien qu'en y songeant. 

Mais que Kiara soit…honnête ?

Voilà qui compliquait singulièrement les choses. C'était tellement plus confortable de penser qu'elle s'était, purement et simplement, jouée de lui.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça… Mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain…plus tard… 

Comme il ne répondait pas, Kiara supposa que le sujet était clos. Elle replongea dans son livre de Divination. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il descendit chercher son sac et remonta vers elle. Il s'installa deux marches plus haut.

« Potter en position stratégique » se dit-elle, en se permettant un léger sourire. 

Il prit un lourd volume de Sorts et Enchantements et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement.

- Tu cherches un sort pour nous sortir de là ? s'enquit Kiara

- Non, Flitwick nous a donné un devoir pour lundi. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il se pencha pour sonder le vide à travers les balustres. Mmm…Quoique un peu hasardeux…

La jeune Serpentard fronça les sourcils, concentrée.

- Je pourrai te stupéfixer et te léviter jusqu'au couloir du bas…et ensuite tu ferais pareil…

- Je ne maîtrise pas le _Mobilicorpus_, avoua le jeune homme.

- Alors, tu iras chercher du secours. Non, non, oublie ça. Finalement, c'est une fausse bonne idée. Tu pourrais m'oublier là, par inadvertance.

Harry cacha son sourire, il ne pouvait nier que l'idée l'avait effleuré.

- Le _Sonorus_ ? Et on crie « à l'aide ! » proposa-t-il.

- On aura l'air ridicule ! Mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

Elle consulta sa montre.

- Il faut faire quelque chose rapidement parce que l'heure tourne et si je suis en retard à mon premier entraînement, Malefoy va m'incendier…expliqua-t-elle avec une mimique explicite.

- Je ne m'inquièterai pas si j'étais toi. L'est incapable de jeter un sort aussi simple ! dit-il, railleur.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle sentit un tremblement sous ses pieds. L'escalier bougeait. 

Il pivota lentement et reprit sa position première.

Ils s'empressèrent de descendre avant qu'il ne change d'avis et retrouvèrent avec soulagement le sol dallé du couloir.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence. Arrivés où leurs chemins se croisaient, ils se regardèrent un peu gauchement, en sachant trop que dire.

Kiara leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je voulais te redire à quel point j'étais désolée de… J'ai tellement besoin que tu me croies.

- Je te crois. C'est trop frais pour que je tire un trait dessus mais je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'as pas voulu tout ça. Laisse-moi du temps pour faire la part des choses. 

- Je comprends. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Si tu arrives à me pardonner un jour, j'en serai heureuse. Je trouve déjà que c'est un miracle qu'on puisse se parler…

Elle le salua d'un signe de la main et partit en direction de la Tour Serpentard.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune, elle vit Tim Zahn, l'autre batteur. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Je ne sais pas où tu étais, mais Malefoy est furax.

- Pourquoi ? Il me reste cinq bonnes minutes. C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour prendre mes affaires.

- En tout cas, il te cherche depuis un bon moment…

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Bon, on verra bien. Je monte. 

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, passa un vieux jogging, ajusta soigneusement les protections de cuir usagées, mit sa robe de sorcier et empoigna son balai. Elle ressortit rapidement et rejoignit les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle était pile à l'heure.

Malefoy la dévisagea, froidement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son visage avait totalement désenflé et seul un léger cerne bleuâtre témoignait de sa mésaventure de l'après-midi. 

- Vous êtes tous là. Turow, Smith et Weasley, après l'entraînement, vous vous rendrez à la lingerie de Serpentard pour choisir vos tenues de match. C'est clair ?

Kiara se tourna vers Scott Turow, le nouveau gardien et lui chuchota, moqueuse :

- Quel mot il croit qu'on a pas compris ?

Scott pouffa et les yeux de Malefoy les transpercèrent. 

Le sorcier blond poursuivit, néanmoins, les explications.

- Notre premier match se jouera contre Gryffondor. Inutile de vous rappeler que nous n'avons jamais gagné contre eux. Cette année, je _veux _la victoire. Nous avons le potentiel et la rage de vaincre ! Nous allons nous entraîner plus dur et plus longtemps. Ça ne vous laissera que peu de temps pour d'autres activités.

Il lança un regard méchamment appuyé à Kiara. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, ce qui sembla l'agacer prodigieusement.

- On y va !

Ils traversèrent le château et, une fois dans le parc, prirent leur envol en direction du stade.

Ils se posèrent sur la pelouse et attendirent les instructions de leur capitaine.

Celui-ci, la caisse contenant les balles sous le bras, leur expliqua, très précisément, les diverses combinaisons qu'il souhaitait essayer.

Malefoy avait l'esprit affûté et un sens aigu de la stratégie. Tous approuvèrent sa tactique et l'entraînement débuta.

Kiara et Tim s'entendaient à merveille. Ils volaient tous deux en virtuose, leurs gestes, d'une fulgurante précision, protégeaient les autres joueurs avec une redoutable efficacité. 

Comme la première fois, on n'avait lâché qu'un seul Cognard. 

Les deux batteurs s'amusaient à se le renvoyer comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire souaffle. 

L'exercice semblait d'une facilité déconcertante pour quiconque ignorait de quoi était capable une balle aussi vicieuse. 

Tim projeta le Cognard vers la jeune sorcière qui se plaça exactement dans sa trajectoire, elle tendit son bras, la batte de bois percuta la balle et la retourna sèchement dans la direction de son co-équipier. Celui-ci, manquant de temps, ne put se repositionner pour parer le coup. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger afin d'éviter une fâcheuse collision.

Kiara éclata de rire. Elle vola vers lui et se stabilisa à ses côtés.

- Si on essayait de mettre des buts ? T'es partant, Zahn ?

- Quoi ? Avec le Cognard ? 

Comme la batteuse approuvait vigoureusement, le visage de Tim se fendit d'un sourire radieux.

- Weasley, je n'attendais que toi ! 

Elle allait répondre mais le Cognard passa très près de son oreille. Elle se lança à sa poursuite. Elle tenait sa batte prête, quand il changea brutalement de direction et se retourna contre elle. Elle stoppa son balai, le laissa s'approcher dangereusement et une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne lui fracasse le crâne, son bras se détendit et la balle partit dans la direction souhaitée.

Tim le réceptionna habilement tandis que Kiara se rapprochait des trois anneaux farouchement gardés par Scott Turow. Le batteur lui envoya le Cognard afin qu'elle termine l'action. 

A vingt mètres du gardien, sous les yeux médusés des poursuiveurs qui en oubliaient de se passer le souaffle, la jeune batteuse frappa de toutes ses forces le Cognard qui partit en sifflant, en direction du but. Le gardien, tétanisé, n'esquissa aucun geste de défense. La balle lui frôla la tête et traversa l'anneau.

Zahn poussa un grand cri de joie et siffla en faisant des moulinets avec sa batte. Sa co-équipière répondit de la même façon tandis que les poursuiveurs applaudissaient.

Kiara s'approcha de Scott, qui avait pris une dangereuse teinte verdâtre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.

- Moi, je m'en remettrai mais toi, je ne sais pas. Regarde qui arrive…

Elle se retourna et pâlit. Malefoy arrivait sur eux, rapide comme le vent sur son nouveau balai. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

D'une voix dangereusement calme, il indiqua aux trois poursuiveurs et au gardien que l'entraînement était terminé, leur demanda de rassembler les balles et leur signifia d'aller prendre une douche. Bien qu'hésitants, ils s'inclinèrent. Quand le dernier se fut éloigné, Drago explosa :

- Weasley, Zahn, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez, bon Dieu ? Vous voulez tuer toute l'équipe ? 

Kiara tenta de l'apaiser.

- Malefoy, c'était mon idée d'utiliser le Cognard pour mettre un but, alors  tu peux passer tes nerfs sur moi, mais laisse Zahn en dehors de tout ça.

Le capitaine les regarda tout à tour puis envoya Tim au vestiaire.

Ce dernier protesta mais Kiara lui indiqua de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Malefoy, si tu veux continuer cette discussion, atterrissons. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai les bras en compote. Il commence à faire nuit et j'ai froid.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et dirigea son balai vers son vestiaire. Elle se posa en douceur, Drago la suivit de près. L'exaspération se lisait sur son visage. Son courroux refit surface dès qu'il posa les pieds au sol.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies eu le culot de mettre en danger toute l'équipe.

Trouvant sa colère particulièrement injuste, elle répliqua vivement :

- Je n'ai mis personne en danger, Malefoy. Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas plus dangereux que n'importe quel match. Pendant plus d'une heure, on a bossé comme des dingues sur les combinaisons. Tim et moi, on a seulement voulu s'amuser un peu.

- Tu n'es pas là pour flirter avec Zahn ! Ou n'importe quel autre, d'ailleurs…répliqua-t-il sèchement. En tout cas, pas si tu veux rester dans l'équipe.

- Moi, je flirtais avec…? s'étrangla la jeune fille. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Bon, cette conversation ne rime à rien. Si tu arrêtais les faux prétextes et que tu me disais carrément ce que tu me reproches. On gagnerait du temps. Au fait, tu me cherchais avant l'entraînement ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Peu importe. Alors ?

Malefoy éluda la question.

- Tu es allée à la bibliothèque après l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il, inquisiteur.

- Non, je n'y suis pas allée, finalement.

- T'étais où ? Avec Potter ? siffla-t-il, les dents serrées

- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde mais je vais te répondre quand même. Oui, j'étais avec Potter.

Le sorcier blond tressaillit en entendant confirmer ce qu'il craignait.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui recula en voyant son expression. Lorsque son dos toucha le mur, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Malefoy posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête et approcha son visage du sien. Il planta son regard dans celui de Kiara et lui ordonna froidement :

- Laisse tomber Potter !

La jeune sorcière fonça les sourcils, elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Elle répliqua d'une voix coupante.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Pour satisfaire ton ego démesuré ?

- Tu le feras parce que je te veux pour moi tout seul.

- Je t'ai déjà dit…

- Je sais ce que tu as dit, la coupa-t-il. Mais je m'en fous…

Il lui releva le menton et posa sa bouche sur la sienne avec un grognement impatient. Il se délecta de ses lèvres avec un art consommé. Kara cessa de lutter contre elle-même et répondit à son étreinte.

Drago, encouragé, approfondit son baiser. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne, lui soutirant un gémissement de plaisir. 

Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et glissa ses doigts dans le cheveux blonds. Il frémit sous la caresse. Il quitta sa bouche pour goûter sa gorge. Elle frissonna longuement.

Etonnamment, ce fut Malefoy qui mit fin au baiser. 

Il se recula, le cœur battant, se contentant de la regarder. Il leva la main pour replacer, derrière l'oreille, une longue mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'était échappée de sa tresse. Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle imita son geste et promena le dos de sa main sur la mâchoire du jeune sorcier, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. 

Le baiser fut bref, et elle parut surprise de son initiative. 

Malefoy esquissa un lent sourire.

- T'emballe pas, blondinet. Ça ne signifie pas que j'ai changé d'avis.

- Si tu le dis…

Il affichait un air qu'elle préféra ne pas déchiffrer.

- Allez, je dois me doucher et c'est bientôt l'heure du repas

- D'accord, la belette. On se retrouve là-bas.

Il la suivit des yeux quand elle entra dans le local et sourit en l'entendant verrouiller la porte. Pas folle, la guêpe !

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, en songeant que Kiara n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Elle l'avait embrassé de son propre chef ! Un baiser tendre et doux qui lui avait remué les entrailles !

Son geste spontané lui avait fait plus d'effets que n'importe quelle étreinte furieusement passionnée.

« Malefoy, mon vieux ! T'es foutu ! »

Curieusement, cette idée ne sembla l'inquiéter outre mesure. 

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	28. Chapitre 28

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Merci, mon UIAV, pour ton petit mot. Je t'envoie un mail. Bises.

Dragonix : Oh là là ! Quelle fougue ! Draconnard ??!! Je ne l'avais jamais entendue, celle-là ! LOL. Alors, bonnes vacances ! Jusqu'au 18 août ?? Et ben, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Pour les chapitres, effectivement, tu auras du boulot pour la rentrée ! Bisous.

Ankou : Avec toi, jamais de problèmes, que des solutions ! LOL. Je le répète : pas de ménage à trois ! La suite est là ! Bisous.

Lady Malfoy : La raison des allers et retours de Kiara, bien que je trouve le terme inapproprié, s'explique dans ce chapitre. Bises.

Kaima : T'es décidément la plus tordue ! LOL Kiara ? allumer Tim ? Non mais t'as pas honte?! LOL. Pour la peine : non ! tu ne peux pas prendre la place de Kiara pour certaine scène ! Na ! Pour le chat sur MSN, on fera plus court parce que le mois dernier, j'ai fait péter mon forfait ! LOL. Bisous.

Lunenoire : Pour Ron, on ne lui demande même pas son avis ! LOL. D'ailleurs, l'est trop occupé avec Hermione ! Bises.

KTK : Bon, on va faire simple ! LOL. Kiara n'aime pas Harry d'amour mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle veut perdre son amitié. Elle veut les deux ! Le Lion et le Serpent ! Qui a dit que Kiara croyait au Père Noël ? LOL. Bisous.

Céline.S. : Merci ! La suite est là ! Bises.

Tolède : Salut le macho ! Encore merci pour ton précieux cadeau ! Mon cerveau ( qui est tout petit, car comme chacun sait, je ne suis qu'une fille ! LOL) tourne à plein régime tellement certains passages sont nébuleux. Des fois, je me dis que l'anglais ne serait pas plus compliqué ! Mais, j'apprécie vraiment le geste ! Bisous.

Angel : Ton analyse m'épate toujours autant ! Je suis éblouie ! Peu de gens ont aussi bien cerné ce que j'écris et le sens que je veux donner à mon histoire. Merci d'être aussi attentive à mes écrits. C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que ce qui est limpide pour moi se révèle parfaitement clair pour d'autres. Bisous.

Drussila02 : Marche arrière : non ! mais l'avant est semé d'embûches…LOL

Pour moi, pas de supplications ni de reviews minimum, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferai jamais. Bises.

Youssef : Le retour ! LOL. Le mieux entre Kiara et Harry est pour samedi prochain ( enfin, ça va pas durer mais bon…LOL ) Bises.

Anonymoua : Salut fillette ! Alors, dans l'ordre : Attila, c'est assez moyen mais l'acteur est plutôt beau gosse ! Je vais probablement écrire une autre fic après celle-ci, j'ai pas encore d'idée mais ça peut venir ! Des suggestions ? 

L'explication complète du titre de ma fic est pour bientôt mais une partie de la réponse est donnée à KTK un peu plus haut. ( Mais non ! T'es pas nulle ! ) Pour les scènes de Quidditch, je m'éclate vraiment, c'est celles que je préfère ! Y en aura d'autres ! Et puis : non ! Je ne cherche pas à vous embrouiller, enfin, si, un petit peu quand même…LOL.Bisous.

Petite note de l'auteure : Décidément, ce n'est pas ma semaine ! Depuis que je mets cette fic en ligne, je n'ai reçu que des éloges, parfois quelques remarques indignées concernant les personnages mais toujours très courtoises, ce dont je vous remercie ! Cette semaine, donc, j'ai trouvée cette review parmi mes e-mails. Je dois avouer que celle-ci m'a rendue perplexe ! Il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est, peut-être, que je vous laisse apprécier toute la poésie de cette review anonyme à sa juste valeur…

« c hallucinant comme on dit que les garcons ne pensent qu'au sexe mais putain quand on li vo fics : des slashs, encore des slash, toujours des slash, c le trip de meufs de voir des pédés,et si c'est pas le cas, une meuf qui se fait baiser par tout poudlard qui resiste pas à ses povres petites sensations mais merde putain ! c vous les obsédées ! putain mais a part satisfaire votre libido vous faites koi ? putain mais bousiller un univers comme ca... »

pouet

**CHAPITRE 28**

****

Une fois douchée et changée, Kiara retourna au château. Elle fit un détour par la lingerie pour y choisir sa tenue de match.

Quand elle entra dans le local, elle fut accueillie par une petite elfe de maison qui se présenta sous le nom de Droopy. La petite créature s'inclina profondément et s'enquit très respectueusement de sa présence.

- Salut Droopy ! Moi, c'est Kiara Weasley. Ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi ! Indique-moi simplement la section des habits de Quidditch !

- Kiara Weasley ne veut pas que Droopy l'aide ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'elfe.

- Je te remercie, Droopy, je crois que je m'en sortirai toute seule. Et puis, je pense que tu es suffisamment occupée… Alors, c'est par où ?

Droopy la renseigna avec empressement et la jeune sorcière partit dans la direction indiquée. Elle trouva aisément la section sport.

Les vêtement étaient classés par taille. Elle choisit rapidement une cape à capuche, deux pulls de laine rayés vert foncé et gris, ainsi que plusieurs paires de chaussettes assorties et deux pantalons beiges.

Plus loin, elle repéra le stock de protections de cuir. Celles qu'elle portait à l'entraînement étaient usagées et ne tarderaient pas à se déchirer.

Elle rajouta à son tas d'habits, gants, coudières, genouillères et protège-tibias et enfin termina sa sélection par les fines chaussures montantes.

Avec un dernier salut à Droopy, elle quitta la lingerie.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle commune, tous les Serpentard présents la sifflèrent avec enthousiasme.

Elle rit de bon cœur. Apparemment, l'histoire du Cognard-buteur avait déjà fait le tour des dortoirs.

Elle déposa ses nouveaux habits sur son lit, les admira une dernière fois et les rangea dans sa malle.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper son second pull de Quidditch, ses doigts rencontrèrent une boule de poils.

Machin se préparait à dormir sur le lainage.

- Oh non ! Mon mignon ! Pas celui-là ! Si Malefoy apprenait que tu dors sur ma tenue de match, il t'arracherait les poils un à un. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver tout nu, n'est-ce pas ? 

Le puffskein poussa un petit cri et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

- Je te laisse, je meurs de faim. A tout à l'heure.

Elle descendit rejoindre ses camarades. Entre temps, Malefoy était arrivé. Il avait délaissé l'uniforme comme la plupart des étudiants à cette heure-ci, ne gardant que sa cape brodée aux armes de Serpentard. Il était entièrement vêtue de noir, ce qui faisait ressortir sa pâleur naturelle et ses cheveux blond clair. Etonnamment, sa chevelure n'était pas gominée. Ses mèches, libérées de leur produit lissant, retombaient dans un savant désordre qui ne devait rien au hasard et lui donnaient un air canaille tout à fait craquant.

Kiara le dévisagea discrètement et soupira.

« C'est bien ma veine ! J'avais déjà du mal à lui résister avant… »

Drago se tourna vers elle et surprit le coup d'œil appréciateur qu'elle posait sur lui. Il la détailla à son tour en s'attardant sur ses longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Il s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- J'aime quand tu es coiffée comme ça.

- Merci, blondinet. Et toi, t'as pris un coup de bise ?

Il froissa ses cheveux blonds du bout des doigts.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Mon avis a une quelconque importance ? Si je te dis oui, ta tête va enfler et ça ne sera vraiment pas beau à voir et si je te dis non, tu vas m'en vouloir toute la soirée.

Il esquissa une moue moqueuse.

- La belette ou l'art d'esquiver les réponses embarrassantes…

- Bon, très bien, blondinet. Je te donne le choix : tu veux une réponse franche ou une réponse agréable ? lui demanda-t-elle, faussement candide.

Il rit doucement.

- Laisse tomber. On y va, c'est l'heure.

Le groupe fit une bruyante arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ne cessaient de mimer et de commenter ce qu'ils avaient vu à l'entraînement. 

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la tablée des Serpentard, Kiara vit Ron qui lui faisait des grands signes à l'autre bout de la salle. 

Elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Je reviens.

Il avait perdu sa bonne humeur et lui jeta froidement :

- Fais comme tu le sens. Ça m'est égal.

Il lui tourna grossièrement le dos et s'assit.

Elle secoua la tête. C'était si compliqué. Avec Malefoy, on avançait d'un pas pour en reculer de trois l'instant suivant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva vers les Gryffondor, ils la saluèrent chaleureusement et la félicitèrent.

- Merci. Mais on va s'arrêter là. Malefoy m'a presque accusée de toucher des pots de vin pour tuer son équipe.

- Il n'est pas sérieux ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Mais, en tous cas, il était fou furieux à cause des risques qu'on a pris.

- Jamais je n'aurai cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec Malefoy.

Kiara se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Harry qui la dévisageait sévèrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, Potter ! Toi, tu me condamnes ? Si je me rappelle bien, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'as pas hésité à manger de la boue pour gagner une course et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour attraper ton précieux Vif d'Or !

- Ça n'a rien à voir…protesta-t-il.

- Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle, indignée.

- Et bien… Et bien… Parce que !

- Parce que ? Ça, c'est de l'argumentation, Potter !

Il soupira et sembla en prendre son parti.

- Rien de ce que je dirai ne t'incitera à te montrer plus prudente, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant encore moins qu'avant.

- Tu te soucies encore de moi ou tu as peur que j'abîme ton Eclair de Feu ? questionna-t-elle, malicieuse.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Un peu des deux, je l'avoue.

Soudain, Seamus pointa son index vers le plafond.

- Eh ! Regardez ! Ce hibou a une couleur incroyable !

Ils levèrent tous les yeux et virent un Grand Duc, entièrement noir, fondre sur eux.

- C'est Lindbergh ! Enfin ! s'écria Kiara.

Le hibou se posa élégamment sur la table, près de la jeune fille. Il tourna ses grands yeux jaunes vers elle et lui tendit sa patte.

Elle prit le message scellé en lui caressant les plumes.

- Merci, Lindbergh. Va te reposer à la Volière, maintenant.

Le volatile déploya ses ailes et s'envola rejoindre ses congénères.

- Des nouvelles de Ste-Mangouste ? demanda Harry.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et décacheta la missive.

Elle la parcourut rapidement et la replia avec un pâle sourire.

- Et bien ? s'enquit Harry. 

- Son état est stationnaire, si on exclut, bien sûr, le fait qu'il a pratiqué la magie alors qu'il n'a pas de baguette…

- Il s'est blessé ?

- Non, il a seulement rempli sa chambre de fleurs, des roses jaunes, d'après le docteur qui m'a décrit l'incident. Je crois que c'étaient les fleurs préférées de maman. Elle doit tellement lui manquer…

- On le comprend…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en entendant les paroles de Harry, le double sens ne lui avait pas échappé.

Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Merci, Potter. Merci d'être toujours là.

Elle se tourna vers les autres Gryffondor.

- Je vous souhaite bon appétit et passez une bonne soirée, les Lions.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpents et s'arrêta net, à mi-chemin.

Malefoy était penché vers Parkinson et lui bavait dans l'oreille. Elle le regarda, écœurée, faire son numéro. Pansy ne cessait de glousser et de se trémousser sur son banc.

« Sans doute, les morpions ! » pensa méchamment Kiara.

Drago, averti par un sixième sens, se tourna vers elle. Il la sonda un instant en plissant les yeux puis haussa les sourcils comme pour la défier.

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier et continua son chemin. Un peu plus loin, ses co-équipiers lui indiquèrent une place. 

Elle s'installa entre Scott Turow et Tim Zahn. Elle était ravie de leur compagnie, avec eux, elle était certaine de passer un bon moment. Mais chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête, elle voyait Malefoy qui susurrait des mots doux à sa voisine.

« Laisse tomber Potter ! Je te veux pour moi tout seul ! le singea-t-elle en pensées.

« Non, mais quel sale petit con ! »

- Eh, Weasley ! J'espère que c'est pas à moi que tu t'adresses !

Elle sursauta et fixa Tim, interloquée. Scott était parti se resservir.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu me traites de sale con, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi, non ? expliqua-t-il, plus amusé que fâché.

- J'ai vraiment dit ça à haute voix ? Oh, pardon, Tim ! Non, non, c'était pas pour toi ! C'était pour… Oh, rien qui vaille la peine qu'on s'y attarde.

- Mais à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il, intrigué

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Kiara tenta vainement la naïveté.

- Weasley ! dit-il, exaspéré par son attitude. Je suis un Serpentard pas un Poufsouffle ! Alors, à quoi vous jouez, toi et celui-qui-ne-vaut-pas-la-peine-qu'on-s'y-attarde ? A qui perd gagne ?

- Zahn ! Tu ne sais pas tout ! protesta-t-elle.

- C'est probablement vrai ! Mais visiblement Malefoy détient la palme de l'ignorance. Je parie qu'il ne sait pas que tu es à nouveau célibataire.

- Et toi, comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai des yeux pour voir. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Pourquoi ?? Je croyais que tu avais des yeux pour voir ! Regarde-le roucouler avec…_Parkinson_ ! s'étrangla la jeune fille.

Tim leva les yeux au ciel, en secouant la tête.

- Et ben, mes agneaux, z'êtes pas sortis de l'auberge ! Ton attitude provoque la sienne et la sienne provoque la tienne !

Kiara ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu peux me la refaire plus lentement ?

- Pff…Ces jeunes ! soupira Tim. Bon, je vais t'expliquer le comportement du mâle serpentard de 16 ans et des poussières. Malefoy en est l'exemple type.

- Je suis toute ouïe, dit-elle, moqueuse

- Il te croit toujours avec Potter donc, chaque fois qu'il te voit avec, il est jaloux. Pour se venger, il te provoque. C'est basique.

- A quel moment c'est censé me consoler ?

- C'est pas fait pour t'apaiser, c'est censé te faire réfléchir.

- Malefoy n'est définitivement pas un bon sujet de réflexion, Zahn !

- Si aucun des deux ne baissent sa garde, vous allez droit dans le mur.

- Merci pour cette réconfortante conclusion, Tim ! Je me sens mieux !

- C'est bien beau d'ironiser, Kiara, mais si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui, tu n'aurais pas cet air de vouloir lui arracher la tête à coups de dents !

- Tu sembles oublier un truc, Zahn ! Il me jettera comme il a jeté toutes les autres !

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, Weasley ! Dans la vie, faut savoir prendre des risques !

- C'est ton expérience qui parle ? railla-t-elle, mais les paroles du jeune homme l'avaient sérieusement ébranlées. 

Il lui adressa un large sourire.

- On peut dire ça, oui. Maintenant, je te laisse, je dois retrouver ma… « prise de risque » dans le parc.

Kiara éclata de rire.

- Alors, ça vaut le coup d'essayer ?

- Non, Weasley, n'essaie pas. Fais-le ou ne le fais pas. Mais laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. Ce sera la pensée philosophique du vendredi soir. Dans la vie, il vaut mieux avoir des regrets que des remords.

La jeune sorcière le regarda s'éloigner, pensive. Elle entendit Scott qui reprenait place à ses côtés.

- Vous aviez l'air en pleine discussion, j'ai pas voulu déranger.

- Merci, Scott.

Kiara avisa l'assiette du gardien qui débordait littéralement de nourriture.

- Je vois que ton estomac va mieux…remarqua-t-elle en riant.

- J'ai un métabolisme qui digère tout, précisa-t-il.

- Je vais à la salle commune. Peut-être à tout à l'heure, Scott.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle, digne, sans un regard pour Malefoy et _la chose_ collée à lui.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, prit un livre. Elle tenta de lire un peu mais ne cessait de se lever pour se rasseoir l'instant suivant. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle en crevait d'imaginer ce que Malefoy pourrait proposer à Parkinson. L'idée qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dans les filets de ce salaud, qui prenait son plaisir n'importe où, faute de mieux, ne la consolait pas plus que ça.  

Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne lui offrirait pas son cœur à piétiner mais elle se rendait compte que Drago s'était servi sans sa permission.

N'y tenant plus, elle prit son baladeur dans sa malle, quelques CDs, son livre pour faire bonne mesure et descendit en salle commune. Il n'y avait que quelques 1ère et 2ème année. Les plus grands étaient sortis ou dans leur chambre.

Kiara s'installa confortablement dans le sofa, à côté du feu qui crépitait

Elle voulait le voir, le sonder, quand il rentrerait. Elle voulait savoir s'il était vraiment capable de la regarder en face après…

Elle incéra un disque, fixa l'appareil à sa ceinture. Elle mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et se laissa bercer par la mélodie.

La musique mit un peu de baume sur son cœur meurtri. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant aux paroles de Tim.

Aurait-elle le courage d'entamer une quelconque relation avec Drago ?

Sa réputation ne parlait pas en sa faveur, son attitude de ce soir, non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Finalement, qu'est ce qui parlait en sa faveur ? Pas grand chose ! » songea-t-elle ironiquement. 

« Merde ! Je suis tout bonnement attirée par celui-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-aimer ! »

« Si je dis oui et qu'il me jette après usage, je suis malheureuse et si je dis non et qu'il va voir ailleurs, je suis malheureuse aussi ! »

C'est définitivement insoluble !

« Et s'il ne te jetait pas, finalement ? Et qu'il t'appréciait vraiment ? »

« Eh ! La voix intérieure ! On parle de Drago Malefoy, là ! Le tombeur de Poudlard ! »

« Tu te poses trop de question ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'il t'a dit : prends le plaisir là où il est ! »

« Si je suis ton conseil, je pourrai bien attraper une cochonnerie ! »

« Et merde ! » répéta-t-elle.

Elle tenta de chasser le sorcier blond de son esprit et se concentra sur les notes qui se déversaient dans ses oreilles.

La journée avait été rude, l'entraînement particulièrement intensif, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément.

Bien plus tard, quand Malefoy, entra dans la salle commune, il était seul. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à marcher dehors. 

Se débarrasser de Pansy après le repas n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle l'avait traité de tous les noms et son vocabulaire ne semblait pas connaître de limite. 

Il soupira. Ce qu'il avait fait au souper était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée. Sur le moment, en la voyant discuter avec Potter le Magnifique, il avait vu rouge. Et Parkinson était là. Toujours disponible. « Enfin, après ce soir, probablement plus jamais pour moi ! Ce qui n'est pas une grande perte ! »

Ça ne l'avait pas soulagé de provoquer la jalousie de Kiara, au contraire. 

Il sentait bien que s'il continuait dans son attitude exclusive, il n'avancerait pas d'un pouce.

Mais c'est un Malefoy et les Malefoy étaient possessifs de nature.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne la vit qu'au moment où il allait s'engager dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir.

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Elle dormait paisiblement.

Le jeune homme fut intrigué par l'appareil qui était attaché à sa taille et les drôles de cercles en mousse qui recouvraient ses oreilles.

« On dirait des mini-protections contre le cri des mandragores » se dit-il, amusé.

Le feu était presque éteint et la jeune fille n'avait pas de couverture.

Il raviva le feu d'un coup de baguette puis détacha sa cape et la posa sur elle. 

Il ne put résister et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Quelques heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Le lendemain, Kiara et lui de rendraient chez Rogue pour l'assister.

Il pressentait que la matinée ne serait pas de tout repos.  

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	29. Chapitre 29

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mon UIAV ! Bisous.

**Tolede**** : Ola el macho ! Je revendique mon droit d'écrire une romance ! Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes, ça ne fait de mal à personne ! Je ne suis pas du genre rancunier donc je te fais la bise quand même ! Bien qu'à mon avis ( mais l'avis d'une femme a-t-il une quelconque importance ??), tu ne la mérites pas !**

**Angel ****: D'abord, spécial gros bisou, tu as envoyé la 300ème review ! YOUHOU !!! * feux d'artifice et pétards * ^__^  C'est trop génial ! Ensuite, je te réitère mes compliments, et je te remercie pour les tiens. T'as toujours tout compris ! J'ai aussi une tendresse particulière pour Tim Zahn, c'est le côté « adulte », un peu au-dessus de tout ce bazar ! LOL. J'attends tes commentaires pour ce chapitre avec impatience ! A plus !**

**Céline.S****. : Un gros, gros merci pour ta fidélité ! Je crois que tu as posté une review pour pratiquement chaque chapitre. T'es super ! Bisous.**

**Claude**** : Salut le nouveau ! Je ne sais pas si tu liras ceci, vu que tu découvres ma fic et que tu en es seulement au début mais je tenais à te dire merci de me lire. Bises.**

**Kaima**** : Pas trop fatiguée de ton WE en amoureux ? ^__^  Alors toi tu penses déjà à la réaction de Harry quand il les verra s'embrasser ? Mmm… C'est pas demain, la veille…Bises.**

**Drusilla02**** : Carpe Diem, hein ? ****Voilà une maxime que Drago n'aurait pas reniée! LOL.  Merci pour tous ces compliments ! #^^# **

**La suite est là…Bisous.**

**Emily Potter**** : Le retour ! Ta review m'a fait bien rigoler. Chuis super bonne ? Hum… en France, ça veut dire tout autre chose…Mais c'est pas grave ! LOL. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à choisir, c'est pour ça que cette fic est ce qu'elle est. Bises.**

**Katarina**** : Fantastique ? ma fic !! Ouh là ! J'ai la tête qui enfle et c'est pas beau à voir ! LOL. Que de questions ! Bon, je te rassure, tout ce que j'ai mis en avant recevra sa réponse, mais ça peut prendre du temps. Mes journées sont longues, 2-3 chapitres parfois. Mais, oui, il y aura un match de Quidditch, d'autres cours, Potions, DCFM, Sortilèges, etc… et bientôt on reparlera du père de Kiara. D'autres exigences ?? LOL.Bisous.**

**Mat ****: Salut le nouveau ! Mais non, tu n'es pas un obsédé ! LOL. Les scènes R sont difficiles à écrire mais agréables à lire, c'est fait pour ! LOL. Merci d'aimer ma fic pour ce qu'elle est et on oublie l'autre abruti ! Bisous.**

**Naya**** : Salut la nouvelle ! Alors, toi, tu connais tes classiques ! LOL. Cette phrase est bien tirée de StarWars ! Bravo ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bisous.**

**KTK ****: Ouf ! On y est arrivé ! Je commençais à désespérer ! LOL. Est-ce que tu vas te brosser les dents chaque fois que je te fais dire du bien de Drago ? LOL. Bisous.**

**Lady Malfoy**** : Fidèle au poste ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises. **

**CHAPITRE 29**

Lorsque Kiara se réveilla, l'aube pointait à peine. Une lumière bleutée filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la salle commune.

Elle s'étira paresseusement pour détendre ses muscles. 

Le sofa de cuir noir, bien que de très bonne facture, ne valait pas un bon lit.

L'âtre ne contenait plus que quelques braises rougeoyantes qui ne diffusaient qu'une maigre chaleur. Elle se pelotonna frileusement sous sa cape.

Sa cape ?

Elle se redressa brusquement, tenant le vêtement à bout de bras.

Elle l'examina, perplexe. Ce n'était visiblement pas le sien. Elle se leva tout à fait et s'approcha des grandes fenêtres pour mieux voir.

Elle retourna la cape et découvrit des initiales finement brodées dans le col : D.L.M.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas à q        uoi correspondait le « L » du milieu, elle devina aisément qui en était le propriétaire. Drago Malefoy.

Ainsi, il était rentré pendant qu'elle dormait et avait pris la peine de la couvrir pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

« Hum. Parkinson aurait piqué sa crise s'il avait fait cela devant elle, donc il était seul et il s'était montré prévenant et attentionné »

« Prévenant et attentionné ? Malefoy ? Ouh là ! Dangereuse combinaison ! » 

Décidément, le jeune homme n'était pas une contradiction près !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si elle en parlait autour d'elle, personne ne la croirait ! 

Machinalement, elle porta le tissu à ses narines et respira le discret parfum boisé qui l'imprégnait. Cette odeur lui fit battre le cœur tant elle rappelait celui qui la portait.

Elle posa la cape sur ses épaules et ferma l'agrafe. Elle était trop longue et un peu large mais elle s'en fichait. Elle prit son livre et ses disques et regagna sa chambre.

Le lit de Parkinson était vide. Millicent dormait bruyamment.

Kiara déposa ses affaires sur son lit, se déshabilla et partit dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle ressortit, elle se sentait fraîche et détendue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cape de Malefoy et ses pensées la ramenèrent vers le sorcier blond.

Elle devait se rendre dans le cachot de Batman pour 9 heures. Elle avait encore largement le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner et de réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait réagir avec Drago.

Son comportement du soir précédent, même s'il pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il ne supporte pas de la voir en compagnie de Harry, ne l'excusait pas pour autant. 

« T'as voulu me rendre jalouse ? Bravo, Malefoy, c'était très réussi ! »

Et maintenant ? 

La jeune fille n'était pas du genre à tolérer une inquisition chaque fois qu'elle adresserait la parole à quelqu'un. Encore moins son attitude de mâle outragé mais qui se la joue indifférente chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

Une relation demandait des concessions de part et d'autre, mais dans ce cas, cela semblait voué à l'échec.

Une relation ? Quelle relation ? 

Une franche discussion paraissait plus que nécessaire pour mettre les choses au point. Pour ce qui viendrait, éventuellement ensuite, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle plia soigneusement le vêtement de Malefoy, puis décida qu'il n'était peut-être pas prudent de le laisser dans la chambre. Si Pansy reconnaissait la cape, elle risquait d'en faire des confettis. 

Kiara pointa sa baguette dessus en disant « _Reducto _! » et la glissa dans sa poche.

Elle enfila sa propre cape et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. Elle salua les quelques Serpentard déjà levés et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Il était presque 8 heures, elle avait une bonne heure pour manger et ensuite se rendre dans l'antre du Professeur Rogue.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle se surprit à penser au Maître des Potions. Elle le connaissait depuis peu mais ne partageait pas l'opinion que ses camarades avaient de lui. 

Certes, il savait se montrer parfaitement détestable et méprisant, mais ce trait de caractère pouvait s'appliquer à d'autres, comme un certain sorcier blond aux yeux bleu glacier…Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver attirant.

En fait, elle était redevable envers Rogue parce qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance. La préparation des potions était une science difficile et délicate, la moindre erreur pouvait s'avérer fatale.

Quand elle s'était proposée pour devenir son assistante, il n'avait pas ri en la trouvant présomptueuse. Lorsque Malefoy avait, à son tour, levé la main, il aurait pu le choisir sans avoir à se justifier. Mais le Professeur les avait engagés tous les deux. En cela, il lui accordait une chance de monter de quoi elle était capable.

Pour Kiara, cela démontrait que son esprit était loin d'être obtus. Sous ses dehors amers et aigris, son aspect glauque et glacial, il pouvait se montrer suffisamment ouvert pour accepter sa candidature et envisager une étroite collaboration avec elle.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle fut interrompue.

- Deux noises pour tes pensées !

- Oh ! Salut Tim ! Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que toi ! Le sofa est confortable ?

Kiara eut le bon goût de rougir un peu.  

Alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table des Serpentard, elle répliqua :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir.

Tim prit le temps de se servir d'œufs au bacon, de saucisses et de plusieurs toasts avant de répondre.

- Je ne devrai sans doute pas m'en mêler, mais vous faites vraiment pitié, tous les deux ! Ça t'intéresse de savoir qui j'ai croisé dans les jardins hier soir ?  

- Pas plus que ça…

- Weasley, tu mens très mal…

- Oh ? C'est vrai ? D'habitude, je suis la reine de la dissimulation…

Tim s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Toi ? Je ne voudrai surtout pas te vexer, mais t'as encore quelques leçons à prendre. Bon, alors ?

Elle feignit de soupirer.

- D'accord, Zahn, accouche !

Il lui adressa un sourire malin, pas dupe de son indifférence.

- Donc, hier soir, j'ai vu celui-qui-ne-vaut-pas-la-peine-qu'on-s'y-attarde faire une longue, longue promenade, tout seul dans le parc.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu n'étais pas toi-même très occupé avec ta « prise de risque » ?

- Si. C'est même pour ça que je l'ai si bien vu. Il est passé pas moins de quatre fois près de l'endroit où… où… enfin, je vais pas te faire un dessin… Si bien qu'il a fini par réellement nous perturber avec ses allées et venues…

- Je vois… se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

- Oh ! Ça va ! Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera ! Ah ! Prends un air désinvolte ! Quand on parle du loup, on voit le bout de sa queue…

En effet, Malefoy entrait à l'instant dans la Grande Salle. Comme elle, il avait laissé l'uniforme au placard et arborait une tenue décontractée et pas trop dommage. La préparation des potions pouvait s'avérer très salissante. 

Il se dirigea droit sur eux. Kiara s'affola car le bavardage de Tim l'avait empêchée de songer à ce qu'elle lui dirait.

Tim engloutit prestement son dernier toast et se leva.

- C'est fou comme y a des moments où on se sent de trop…Bye !

Il quitta la table alors que Malefoy arrivait vers eux. Ce dernier le regarda partir, un peu surpris, puis haussa les épaules et prit place en face de Kiara.

La jeune fille le laissa s'installer et fronça les sourcils. Ce que lui avait révélé Zahn n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle-même avait deviné, à savoir qu'il avait passé la soirée seul. Mais, sa goujaterie du souper lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Malefoy fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le changement d'humeur de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour, Weasley !

- Malefoy ! répondit-elle, froidement.

Drago se dit que l'endroit était très mal choisi pour expliquer son comportement de la veille. Il attendrait un moment plus propice et plus discret que la Grande Salle qui commençait à se remplir. Il se renfrogna en voyant Harry et ses camarades Gryffondor en tenue de Quidditch, entrer à leur tour.

Kiara se retourna pour voir ce qui contrariait Drago à ce point. Elle vit ses amis, les salua de la main en souriant puis termina tranquillement son repas sans faire mine de se les rejoindre.

Le jeune sorcier leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu n'y vas pas ?

- Non.

- Ah. 

Il semblait un peu décontenancé par la froideur de Kiara. Il s'était préparé à une rencontre explosive mais son attitude glaciale et laconique le perturbait.

Il mangea son petit déjeuner en silence. Visiblement la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie de converser avec lui.

Quand il termina son jus de citrouille, elle consulta sa montre et se leva.

- C'est l'heure Malefoy. On y va ?

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, se leva à son tour et ils prirent le chemin du cachot de Rogue.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts, le samedi et le dimanche étant libres, les étudiants en profitaient pour se retrouver entre eux, se balader autour du lac ou pour s'entraîner au Quidditch lorsque ce n'était pas jour de match.

Kiara et Drago marchaient sans échanger une parole. La jeune fille refusait de lui tendre une perche, estimant, à juste titre, que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

- Stop, Weasley !

Elle s'arrêta et pivota vers lui. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Elle feignit, néanmoins, de ne pas comprendre.

- Y a un problème, Malefoy ?

- Oh oui ! Y a un putain de problème, Weasley !

- Vraiment ?

- D'accord ! D'accord, j'ai fait le con hier soir et je m'en excuse !

Kiara le regarda, mimant la perplexité à la perfection.

- Je ne comprends pas, Malefoy. Tu t'excuses de quoi exactement ?

Il la fusilla du regard en comprenant qu'il devrait s'expliquer jusqu'au bout. Kiara n'était de celle qui acceptait les demi-mesures. Avec elle, c'était tout ou rien. Et il avait fait son choix.

Il inspira un grand coup, la prit doucement par les épaules et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Je te présente mes excuses pour avoir draguer Parkinson sous ton nez. Je l'ai fait parce que…parce que…Tu ne m'aideras pas, hein ?

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il, vaguement résigné. Je disais que je l'avais fait parce que ça m'a rendu fou de te voir avec Potter. J'étais…jaloux et je voulais te rendre la pareille.

- Et tu penses que ton stratagème a fonctionné ?

- Oh ça oui ! répondit-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai cru que tu allais me jeter le Doloris !

Il reprit son sérieux et poursuivit :

- Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Parkinson, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais…

- Je te crois.

- Quoi ? 

- Je te crois et d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et sortit le vêtement minuscule. D'un coup de baguette, elle lui rendit sa taille d'origine et lui tendit sa cape.

- C'est à toi, non ? Il y a tes initiales sur le revers du col. D.L.M. C'est pour quoi le « L » ?

- Lucius. C'est le nom de mon père, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- Je préfère Drago.

- Moi aussi. Mais on s'écarte du sujet. Pourquoi tu me crois quand je te dis que j'ai passé la soirée seul ?

- J'ai mes sources. On t'a vu marcher la moitié de la nuit dans le parc.

- Tu savais ?? Et tu m'as laissé m'enliser dans mes excuses ?

- Oui, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je méritais bien ça, non ?

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Il y encore une chose que tu dois savoir, Malefoy. Je suis à nouveau célibataire.

- T'es plus avec Potter ? Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il, incrédule

- Ce n'est pas important. Je tenais juste à ce que tu le saches.

- Tu es libre, alors ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Les yeux du sorcier blond se mirent à pétiller. Il se pencha doucement et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il mordilla sa bouche et la jeune sorcière fit de même. Elle passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour le chatouiller. Il répondit par un soupir de plaisir et accentua son baiser.

Un petit bip les fit sursauter. Ils se séparèrent un peu surpris.

Kiara reprit ses esprits la première en consultant sa montre.

- Merde ! Rogue !

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Non. Je veux dire qu'on est en retard.

- Bah, il va pas enlever des points à sa propre Maison et puis, on est samedi.

- Ce n'est une raison pour le faire attendre. Viens !

Ils atteignirent le cachot quelques minutes plus tard. Le Maître des Potions était déjà assis et consultait de vieux parchemins.

Il leva la tête à leur entrée, consulta l'horloge posée sur le bureau mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce attenante qui servait de réserve. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères qui supportaient un nombre impressionnant de fioles de différentes tailles, de bouteilles, flacons et autres bocaux. Certaines étaient étiquetées, d'autres affichaient un quelconque symbole chimique. 

Le laboratoire de Rogue était mieux fourni que la plupart des boutiques où Kiara et son père s'approvisionnaient.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'entre-regardèrent, ébahis.

- Allons, Weasley, Malefoy, approchez ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes là surtout pour me faire gagner du temps. Pour aujourd'hui, votre tâche consistera à broyer et à réduire en poudre des racines de saponaire séchées puis à les mélanger en part égales à des orties blanches. Vous verserez le mélange dans ces petits pots ensuite vous les scellerez à la cire. Des questions ?

- C'est très clair. Quelle quantité dans chaque pot ? demanda Kiara.

- 35 grammes de chaque plante. Malefoy, à quoi peut servir ce mélange ?

- Si on y ajoute des peaux de crapauds et des yeux de salamandre, on obtient une potion qui permet de se métamorphoser en animal. Pour cela, il faut ajouter 3 grammes de poils de l'animal en question avant de boire la potion.

- C'est parfaitement exact. Je vous laisse travailler. Je serai à côté en cas de besoin.

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être déranger pas leur bavardage.

Ils choisirent des mortiers et pilons en pierre de grandes tailles, deux balances en argent et déposèrent le tout sur un plan de travail en marbre.

Il fut convenu que Kiara s'occuperait des saponaires tandis que Drago broierait les orties blanches.

Pendant l'heure suivante, chacun coupa, débita, pila ses racines avec énergie. Quand elles furent réduites en fine poudre, ils posèrent leur balance devant eux. La jeune sorcière pesa soigneusement la quantité de poudre obtenue, son compagnon fit de même. Quand le poids des racines fut identique, il prirent un grand récipient et y versèrent les racines pulvérisées. Ils mélangèrent le tout intimement.

Quand ce fut fait, Kiara empila les pots de verre à sa gauche.

Elle s'empara du premier, le posa sur le plateau, ajouta les poids qui correspondaient à la quantité souhaitée puis elle prit un entonnoir et une mesurette. Elle puisa dans la poudre et remplit son pot puis le passa à Malefoy qui posait le bouchon de liège et le cachet de cire aux armes de Poudlard.

Il était presque 11 heures et demi quand le dernier pot fut scellé.

Rogue était venu jeter un coup d'œil à leur organisation mais aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu. Le Professeur était reparti, un de ses rares sourires sur ses lèvres. Ses élèves semblaient s'entendre à merveille et travaillaient de façon claire et précise. Il ne s'était pas trompé en leur faisant confiance.

Draco et Kiara examinèrent soigneusement chaque flacon, puis les alignèrent sur l'étagère prévue à cette effet.

Ils avaient de quoi être fiers, le travail demandait beaucoup de minutie, et ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis.

Ils jetèrent rapidement un sort de nettoyage sur le plan de marbre, les balances reprirent leurs places, le récipient également.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, ils quittèrent la petite pièce.

Ils appelèrent leur professeur qui vérifia, lui aussi, l'exécution des travaux.

- Je vous félicite et vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les jeunes sorciers sortirent de la classe et se dirigèrent vers leur tour.

- Je meurs de faim mais je veux me changer avant. 

- Moi aussi. Il fait un temps magnifique, ça te dirait un pique-nique, Weasley ? 

- Un pique-nique ? Toi et moi ? Pourquoi pas ?

- OK. N'oublie pas ton balai. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Kiara se rafraîchit, troqua son vieux pantalon contre un jean propre, enfila un pull bleu roi et sa robe de sorcier. Elle ajusta son sac à dos dans lequel elle avait glissé son baladeur, empoigna son Nimbus et sortit.

En attendant Malefoy, elle s'approcha de Scott et Will qui débattaient sur un sort que Flitwick leur avait donné à exercer.

- Salut les garçons ! 

- Salut, Kiara ! Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir nous aider. On essaie un nouveau sort, le « _Mutus Totalus !_ » depuis une heure mais ça ne marche pas ! 

- Une sorte de sortilège pour casse-pieds ? plaisanta-t-elle. Montre-moi comment tu le jettes, Scott.

Le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch pointa sa baguette sur son camarade, prononça la formule mais rien ne se produisit.

La jeune sorcière demanda à Will de faire pareil, mais là encore le sort resta sans effet.

Elle réfléchit un court instant.

- Je peux essayer ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Scott et l'enjoignit à raconter quelque chose.

- Et bien, ce matin, je disais à Terry Conran que…

- « _Mutus Totalus_ ! »

La voix du pauvre garçon se tut instantanément mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était, en bougeant les lèvres sauf que le sort l'avait rendu totalement muet.

Will, Kiara et Drago, qui les avait rejoints, explosèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé de Scott qui ne comprenait rien.

Kiara tenta de reprendre son souffle et annula le sortilège.

- …vous marrez comme des bossus, alors que c'est vraiment pas drôle ! vociféra Turow qui avait recouvré son timbre de voix.

- Bon, les garçons, si vous voulez constater un effet, il faut que la personne parle et visez bien le cou, avec votre baguette, en lançant le sort. Amusez-vous bien !

Les deux jeunes sorciers quittèrent la salle commune. Ils firent un détour par les cuisines, emportèrent une grande quantité de nourriture qu'ils entassèrent dans leur sac à dos et quittèrent le château. 

Une fois dehors, ils enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent aussitôt.

Malefoy se stabilisa à côté de la jeune fille.

- Tu me suis ? Je connais un coin tranquille.

- Pas trop tranquille, j'espère !

- Tu as peur de moi ? la taquina-t-il

- Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda-t-elle, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

- Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne voudras pas, affirma-t-il.

- Alors, j'ai de vraies raisons de m'en faire !

Malefoy plongea ses yeux dans les siens, essayant visiblement de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Elle rosit un peu et un lent sourire apparut sur le beau visage du Serpentard.

Il lui indiqua un point au bord du lac et piqua droit dessus. Kiara l'imita et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se posaient au sol.

L'endroit était enchanteur. C'était une sorte de petite crique, entourée d'arbres. La berge, recouverte d'herbes grasses semblait tout à fait propice à la sieste. Le doux clapotis des vagues devaient avoir un effet des plus apaisants.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans les herbes hautes en soupirant de bien-être.

- Allez, blondinet, dis-moi combien !

- Combien quoi ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

- Combien de filles t'as emmenées ici ?

- Mais aucune ! 

- Aucune ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Elles savaient pas voler ? railla la jeune fille.

- Tu es la première à qui je montre cet endroit !

- Oh ? Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ?

- Weasley… soupira-t-il, il faut vraiment une réponse immédiate à tout ?

- Non. Tu as raison. Laissons les choses suivrent leur cours. Tu as faim ?

Ils déballèrent leurs victuailles, attaquèrent les sandwiches de bon cœur et vidèrent une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

Repu et calé, le jeune homme s'étendit pour profiter du soleil et ferma les yeux. Kiara piocha son walkman dans son sac, enclencha le disque et ajusta les écouteurs sur la tête de Malefoy. Il sursauta légèrement au son de la mélodie puis se laissa bercer.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, profitant de la musique qu'elle percevait au-delà des minis haut-parleurs.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Malefoy écouta le disque jusqu'au bout puis quand l'appareil se tut, il se tourna vers sa compagne pour qu'elle le renseigne sur cet objet moldu.

Elle s'était légèrement mise sur le côté, un bras replié sous la nuque.

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

« Elle est incroyable ! Elle dort n'importe où ! »

Il la contempla un long moment puis cueillit un brin d'herbe et le promena sur le visage de la jeune fille. En sentant le chatouillis, elle leva la main comme pour chasser un insecte mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Malefoy essaya encore un moment puis perdant patience, jeta l'herbe et entreprit de la sortir de son sommeil par un autre moyen, plus radical.

Il se pencha, posa sa bouche sur ses paupières, ses joues, son nez et finalement sur ses lèvres. Elle frémit sous la caresse et battit ses paupières. Il se recula et la dévisagea intensément.

Elle se redressa à demi, posa sa main sur ses cheveux et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis plus fougueusement. Elle glissa sa langue entre ses dents et goûta la sienne. Il frissonna et répondit passionnément à son étreinte. 

Drago sentit son corps s'enflammer mais ne souhaitait pas brusquer les choses. Il se mit à lui donner des baisers plus tendres mais le désir qui le taraudait ne se calma pas pour autant. Avec un effort qui lui demandait toute sa volonté, il se détacha d'elle. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants. Il était, comme le soir précédent, savamment décoiffé.

- J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe, blondinet. 

Il lui rendit son regard et sourit, sûr de lui.

- C'est vrai que je suis un putain de beau mec !

- Malheur à la gent féminine ! C'est on ne peut plus vrai ! Mais il n'empêche que je suis atterrée par ce manque de modestie !

- A quoi ça sert d'être modeste ?

- Malefoy, tais-toi ! Ou je te jette le « _Mutus Totalus_ ! »

- Je me rends. Tu es scandaleusement douée en sortilèges !

- Bon, quand tu auras fini de m'insulter par des compliments qui n'en sont pas, on pourra rentrer ?

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et repartirent en direction du château.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	30. Chapitre 30

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, je pense très fort à toi. Bisous.

**Anonymoua**** : Je n'ai jamais reçu ta review pour le 28. T'es du genre poisseuse, toi ! LOL. Le « couple Machin-Drago » va encore sévire dans les prochains chapitres…J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta longue review, même si elle m'a confirmé que tu était complètement timbrée ! LOL. Ne change pas, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Bisous.**

**Angel**** : Quoi !! Tu m'appelle aussi la belette ?! C'est un complot ou quoi !!?? LOL. Tu penses que, maintenant, pour Kiara et Drago, la vie est un long fleuve tranquille ? Tu me connais maintenant, non ? Pas pour longtemps… Merci pour les félicitations. Tim Zahn n'est pas appelé à disparaître. Pour Harry, il a beaucoup réfléchi à la question… Bises.**

**Angharrad ****: Merci d'avoir laisser la review promise. Je te remercie de ton intérêt. Pour le reste, c'est ma première fic, elle n'a pour ambition que de divertire. C'est un choix que d'en faire une histoire sentimentale avec relativement peu d'action. Cela dit, c'est ton droit le plus absolu de ne pas la suivre assidûment. Bisous.**

Tolede : Ola el macho ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, mon Drago est définitivement mieux. On va dire : plus charismatique ! LOL. Deux chapitres pour fêter la 300ème review ? Et mon feu d'artifice virtuel, alors ??? LOL. Pour la réponse à ton pronostic : voir plus bas… Bises.

**KTK ****: Ah ben, t'es bien propre, là ! LOL. Le même caractère ? Drago et Kiara ? Ouais, je dirai le même _sale_ caractère…LOL. Bisous.**

**Lunenoire**** : Alors la phrase « il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets » est assez connue quand même. Je n'ai pas de source particulière…Toi, oui ? J'aime bien glisser, de temps en temps, une petite phrase qui m'a interpellée quelque part…LOL. Bises.**

**Drusilla02**** : Merci ! Ce que je prévois maintenant ? Ben, la suite est là…Bisous.**

**Lady Malfoy**** : Oh merci pour tant de compliments ! Pour le cours de DCFM de Fol'Œil , je l'ai enfin relu. Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de similitudes, surtout dans les dialogues pas tellement dans le déroulement du cours. C'est purement involontaire et je suis surprise que ce passage m'ait autant marquée. Dans mon prochain cours de DCFM, on va parler du Doloris mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Heureusement, je m'en serai voulue de faire du plagiat ! Bisous.**

**Sungirl ****: Le retour ! LOL. Pas de problème ! Je continue ! La suite, un peu plus bas… Bises.**

**Mat ****: Merci pour ton explication ! J'espère que la mienne que t'as pas ennuyée, elle était tellement longue…LOL. J'attends de tes nouvelles. Bisous. **

CHAPITRE 30 

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Drago et Kiara avaient regagné la Tour Serpentard. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à passer les prochaines heures à la bibliothèque. Les professeurs semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour les accabler de travail dès la première semaine. 

Elle emporta parchemins, plumes et bouteille d'encre et quitta sa chambre.

La salle commune était très animée. Les heures qui précédaient le souper rassemblaient toutes les tranches d'âge. 

Elle vit Malefoy en grande discussion avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Quand il l'aperçut, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Ce matin, quand on était chez Rogue, les Gryffondor sont partis s'entraîner.

- Je sais. On les a vus au petit-déjeuner en tenue.

- Terry et John, ici présents, sont allés discrètement observer leur tactique de jeu…

- Discrètement observer leur tactique de jeu ? se moqua Kiara.

- Bon, d'accord ! Ils ont espionné leur stratégie pour le prochain match. Mais tout le monde fait ça ! 

- Si tu le dis…

- Et le coup du Cognard ? Les Gryffondor l'ignoraient peut-être ?

- T'énerve pas, Malefoy ! Je m'étonnais simplement des ces pratiques peu fair-play, c'est tout. Mais si c'est unanimement toléré…

- Bon, il se trouve que la nouvelle équipe de Potter est très… performante. 

Il grimaça sur ce dernier mot comme si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, ce qui était probablement le cas.

- C'était pas déjà le cas les autres années ? demanda innocemment la jeune batteuse.

Six paires d'yeux convergèrent aussitôt vers elle et la fusillèrent du regard. Apparemment, cette vérité n'était pas bonne à dire à haute voix.

Elle leva la main en signe de paix.

- Désolée, les gars. Je ne savais que nier un fait suffisait pour changer la nature de la situation. Ils ont toujours été meilleurs ? A nous de leur montrer qu'on peut mieux faire et les battre à plate couture !

Ses co-équipiers la dévisagèrent sans rien dire puis sourirent largement.

- Je n'aurai pas formulé ça autrement, Weasley ! Bon, alors, entraînement le mercredi et le vendredi. Le match est dans deux semaines.

Alors que les Serpentard reprenaient leurs activités, Drago se pencha vers la jeune sorcière.

- Où tu te sauves, comme ça ?

- Bibliothèque. Je dois rattraper le niveau en métamorphose et je te rappelle qu'on doit rendre plusieurs essais. Trelawney, Flitwick, Rogue, Chourave…

- Stop! J'ai compris! Je te rejoins un peu plue tard ?

- Seulement si tu veux travailler, Malefoy !

- J'ai quelque chose de mieux à te proposer, la belette !

- Je te conseille vivement d'oublier ce qui te vient à l'esprit, blondinet ! J'y vais pour faire mes devoirs !

- Mais après…proposa-t-il, avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je ferai après la bibliothèque, j'aviserai à ce moment-là. Je file.

Elle quitta la tour et prit le chemin de la réserve de livres.

Quand elle atteignit le domaine de Madame Pince, elle se renseigna sur la façon dont étaient classés les ouvrages qu'elle recherchait, puis se promena dans les rayons en piochant ici ou là, manuel de botanique et vieux grimoire de potions.

Lorsque la pile dépassa sa tête, elle chercha des yeux un bureau de libre pour se décharger de son fardeau. Avisant une table du coin de l'œil, elle lâcha le tout avec soulagement mais le fracas qu'elle provoqua fit sursauter tous les étudiants présents.

Elle s'excusa avec une grimace éloquente.

- Vraiment désolée. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte.

- Si tu veux réduire ce bureau en miettes, utilise plutôt ta baguette, ça fera moins de bruit !

Elle se retourna vivement et vit Harry assis à une petite table deux rangs derrière. 

- Salut Potter ! Navrée pour le dérangement. Je ne t'avais pas vu, je vais me mettre un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux rester.

- C'est vrai, tu es sûr ? Parce que je peux très bien…

- Assied-toi ! D'ailleurs, je ne te le demande pas par pure bonté d'âme, j'ai de gros problèmes avec le travail que Rogue nous a donné.

- Je vois. Où est Hermione ? C'est elle qui t'aide d'habitude.

- Occupée ! 

- Avec mon cousin ?

- Qui d'autre ? 

Kiara rit de son mouvement d'humeur.

- Bon, comme j'ai pas mal de boulot moi-même, écris ton essai et je te dirai ce que j'en pense après. Ça marche ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. 

Elle tria ses livres, les empila proprement et sortit ses parchemins et de quoi écrire, puis elle ouvrit le premier volume consacré aux métamorphoses niveau 5 et se concentra sur sa lecture en prenant des notes.

Elle n'entendit pas Harry se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle remarque sa présence. Elle leva soudain les yeux et le vit, debout, souriant.

- Potter, tu es silencieux comme un chat. Tu as terminé ? Je peux voir ? Assied-toi !

Il lui tendit son devoir. Elle le lut attentivement. Anxieux, Harry tenta de plaisanter.

- Alors, je dois aller me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Ou m'enterrer vivant ?

- Je pense plutôt que tu devrais aller fêter ça avec une bièreaubeurre, c'est excellent, vraiment. Beau boulot, Potter ! 

Son beau visage s'éclaira un instant puis se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Ouais, mais Rogue ne sera jamais du même avis. 

- Ça, je n'y peux rien, malheureusement. Je te conseille d'aller noyer ta future déconvenue avec _deux_ bièreaubeurres.

Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire un long moment.

- Harry ?

Il la dévisagea, surpris. Elle l'appelait si rarement par son prénom.

- Comment… Je veux dire…Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je crois. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je me lève tous les matins en me demandant à quel moment ma vie est devenue si compliquée. Tout était si simple à la Tanière, soupira la jeune fille. 

Puis réalisant sa maladresse, elle rougit, confuse. 

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je n'aurai pas dû…

Il posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Kiara, on ne peut pas effacer ce qui s'est passé. On pourrait éventuellement le nier mais je ne le souhaite pas. Ce serait dommage d'oublier de si bons moments. On était sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les deux, s'il n'y avait eu ces foutues chocogrenouilles, peut-être qu'on aurait été simplement de très bons amis. La recette de Fred et George a tout chamboulé.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois que la potion de _sans-gêne_ a été comme un catalyseur de nos hormones et qu'on s'est emballé un peu trop vite ?

- Comme d'habitude, tu sais parfaitement résumé de que je pense. J'ai tourné et retourné ça dans ma tête pendant des heures. Les chocogrenouilles se sont avérées dangereusement efficaces pour deux personnes aussi isolées socialement que nous. Toi, vivant avec ton père, ayant relativement peu de contact avec d'autres adolescents et moi, sevré d'amis pendant l'été chez les Dursley.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Potter. Mais c'est très généreux de ta part de penser que je ne suis pas complètement responsable de ce gâchis.

- Courageux et magnanime ! Un vrai Gryffondor ! railla-t-il une voix traînante derrière eux. Alors Potter ? T'as du mal à lâcher le morceau ?

Drago se tenait adossé à un rayon de livres, les bras croisés.

Kiara se leva, furieuse, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Malefoy, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'écouter une conversation privée était extrêmement mal élevé ! Mais tu n'es décidément pas à pas à une grossièreté près, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une marchandise !

Harry se leva à son tour en le fusillant du regard.

- Hors de ma vue, Malefoy ! Ve retrouver Parkinson et laisse Kiara tranquille !

Le sorcier eut un petit rictus méprisant.

- Je crois que t'as loupé un épisode, le Balafré !

- Je te conseille de tenir ta langue, la fouine ! Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? le défia-t-il, froidement. 

Harry sortit prestement sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy qui réagit en faisant de même.

- ÇA SUFFIT LES CONNERIES ! hurla Kiara, les poings sur les hanches. Vous vous comportez comme des enfants de 4 ans qui se disputent un jouet !

Mais les deux sorciers ne se quittaient pas du regard, sourds à ses protestations.

Les cris de la jeune fille avaient provoqué un petit attroupement. Seuls quelques étudiants encore présents étaient les témoins de cette altercation. 

Sentant que cette dispute allait mal se terminer, la sorcière tenta de s'interposer. Elle avança d'un pas au moment où Harry et Drago se jetaient un sort avec un synchronisme parfait.

- « _Expulsion_ ! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les deux sortilèges de repoussement frappèrent Kiara de plein fouet qui bondit sous l'impact, s'éleva de plusieurs mètres et retomba lourdement sur une table qui se brisa sous le choc. Sa tête cogna violemment le sol et elle perdit connaissance.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les élèves.

Potter et Malefoy, soudainement très pâles, se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille. Elle gisait, inanimée, du sang coulait de l'arrière de son crâne.

Drago se tourna vers Harry.

- On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Mais il faut arrêter le saignement.

Le sorcier brun leva sa baguette.

- « _Ferula_ ! »

Aussitôt un bandage apparut sur le pourtour de la tête de Kiara.

Malefoy la prit, délicatement, dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa blessure.

- Potter, va avertir Pomfresh que j'arrive avec Kiara.

Harry acquiesça et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque.

Quand Malefoy entra dans la salle de soins, l'infirmière se précipita vers lui. Il déposa la jeune fille sur un lit et se mit en retrait aux côtés de Potter, sans prononcer une parole.

La même sourde angoisse se lisait sur leur visage…

Madame Pomfresh ôta le pansement de fortune et l'examina soigneusement. Elle pinça les lèvres devant l'étendue de la blessure. Elle nettoya la plaie et appliqua un onguent. Puis elle refit un bandage et borda la jeune sorcière, toujours inconsciente.

Elle se retourna vers les deux garçons.

- L'un de vous deux peut-il me dire ce qui est arrivé à Mademoiselle Weasley ?

- …

- …

- Et bien, messieurs ? s'impatienta l'infirmière.

Harry se racla la gorge et regarda discrètement le Serpentard. Ce dernier semblait indifférent à la retenue qui ne manquerait pas de tomber si leur dispute arrivait aux oreilles de Dumbledore.

- Kiara a reçu le sort « _Expulsion_ », avoua-t-il, finalement.

- « _Expulsion_ » ? Encore ? Un exercice pratique du Professeur Pears, j'imagine ? 

Les deux sorciers se gardèrent bien de la contredire.

- Bon, Kiara s'en sortira avec une belle bosse et un bon mal de tête, elle devra se reposer au moins deux jours.

Malefoy, rassuré sur l'état de santé de la jeune Serpentard, retrouva instantanément son air dédaigneux.

- Je reste avec elle.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy. Quand elle se réveillera, vous pourrez lui faire avaler cette potion.

Le sorcier blond lança un regard triomphant à Potter quand celui-ci demanda à son tour :

- Madame Pomfresh, je peux rester aussi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse.

- Très bien, messieurs. Je vous autorise à rester mais je vous préviens, au moindre comportement agressif, verbal ou physique, je vous expulserai de mon infirmerie, tous les deux, sans le moindre remord. Suis-je bien claire ?

Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas fermé la porte que Malefoy se tourna vers Potter et siffla entre ses dents :

- Dégage de là, Potter !

- Il n'en est pas questions ! 

- Tu n'a rien à faire ici !

- Je suis là en tant qu'ami ! Tu peux en dire autant ?

- Peuh ! Etre son ami ne m'intéresse pas !

- Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est l'utiliser puis la jeter comme un vieux Kleenex.

- C'est quoi un Kleenex ?

Harry soupira, excédé.

- Laisse tomber, Malefoy, t'es trop con. Je ne comprends vraiment ce qu'elle te trouve.

- C'est évident. Je suis plus beau, plus doué, plus riche. Je suis un Malefoy.

- Tu me donnes envie de vomir…

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! 

Les deux garçons pivotèrent vers le lit. Kiara s'était réveillée depuis une minute ou deux.

Elle se releva en grimaçant.

- Sortez de cette chambre ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici !

- Mais…

- Aucun des deux ! Oubliez-moi ! 

- Mais…

- SORTEZ !

L'infirmière entra et les fit sortir rapidement.

Kiara se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Une douleur lui vrillait les tympans.

Pomfresh revint lui administrer son médicament et lui enjoignit de se reposer.

Avant de fermer la porte, elle demanda encore une fois.

- Vous êtes certaine ? Aucune visite de messieurs Potter et Malefoy ?

- Absolument sûre ! 

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	31. Chapitre 31

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Ah, mon UIAV ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! Sans toi, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil ! Gros bisous.

**Céline S****. : Punie une semaine ? Ouh là ! ça sent la grosse bêtise à plein nez ! LOL. Je penserai à être indulgente quand mes enfants abuseront du Net ! LOL. Encore merci d'avoir oser braver l'interdit pour me laisser un mot. Bises.**

**Lune d'Argent**** : Salut la nouvelle ! Ma fic une perle ?! Ah bravo ! Maintenant, je suis toute rouge ! LOL. Moi je dis que le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.  Merci d'aimer mes personnages et mon style d'écriture, je me donne beaucoup de mal ! LOL. Bisous.**

**Kawa**** : Salut la nouvelle ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une « Disney mood », une fan de Disney, peut-être ? Ben, pas tellement, en fait mais mes enfants, oui. Effectivement, le prénom de Kiara vient de là. Il sonnait bien surtout. La suite, c'est juste plus bas, tous les mercredis et samedis. Bisous.**

**Ano (Ano, c'est plus court ^_^)**** : Salut fillette ! Alors réponses : Drago n'est pas au courant pour les chocogrenouilles trafiquées, c'est Kiara qui est méfiante et qui lui pose la question parce qu'il veut la coiffer comme Harry à la Tanière, Kiara s'est pris les deux sorts d'expulsion parce qu'elle s'est trouvée entre les deux idiots, ce n'est elle qui était visée, pour les sentiments qu'elle porte à chacun, ce chapitre devrait définitivement t'éclairer et oui, elle les fout à la porte mais ils ne méritaient pas mieux ! LOL. Bises.**

**Kaima**** : Si ton chum est à la maison, comment as-tu trouvé le temps de laisser une review ? LOL. Effectivement, je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont très cons ! LOL. Mais on les aime comme ça ! Bisous.**

**Drusilla02**** : Ma petite tête fonctionne assez bien quand il ne fait pas trop chaud ! Autant dire que ces temps, c'est pas brillant ! LOL. La suite est là. Pour ta question : euh… pas trop. Cette fic est assez compliquée comme ça sans rajouter des bouderies qui agaceraient tout le monde, non ? Bisous.**

**KTK**** : Tu m'épateras toujours, toi ! Relis la scène de la bibliothèque et tu verras que Drago et Harry se provoquent mutuellement, Kiara est un prétexte comme un autre, finalement. Pour Drago : ah ! jalousie ! quand tu nous tiens…Pour le reste, petites explications plus bas. Bisous.**

**Ankou**** : Je cours, je vole donc je suis toute essoufflée ( je sais, tu t'en fous) mais elle est là, toute chaude, sortie du four ! Rien que pour toi ! Tu me crois là ? Non ? Tant pis ! LOL. Bises.**

**Tolede**** : T'as bien raison je ne connais pas (plus ?) mes classiques. C'est parce que je suis une très vieille belette ! LOL. Ma mémoire est défaillante ! LOL. Tu as encore raison ( ça m'énerve de dire ça !), mon pays ne compte que 7 millions de belettes donc bien moins que les touristes qui envahissent ta ville mais chez nous, on   parle pas moins de 4 langues officielles. Qui dit mieux ? Au fait, secte est assez bien trouvé. Tu transmettras mes félicitations à Maman Tolede. Bises.**

**Angel**** : Ah ! ma belle ! ****Je suis à genoux devant toi! Tu me vois là ? LOL. C'est incroyable ! Tu as piraté mon PC ou quoi ?? Tu es la seule qui me parle de la potion de _sansgêne_ qui a compris toute ce qu'elle impliquait. Des leçons de maturité avec Tim Zahn ? Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! Mais tu crois vraiment que Malefoy écouterait quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne ? LOL. **

**Lady Malfoy**** : T'aimes bien Kiara ? ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! N'en déplaise à ces messieurs ! LOL. La suite est là. Bisous.**

**Youssef ****: Merci ! Bises.**

CHAPITRE 31 

Alors que Kiara s'endormait sous l'effet de la potion, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard étaient repartis vers leur Tour respective, chacun en proie à des sentiments fort différents.

Le premier s'était facilement incliné devant la décision de la jeune fille, Harry comprenait aisément les raisons de son courroux et respecterait son choix. 

Le second, par contre, ruminait sa frustration. Il s'était fait, purement et simplement, expulser de l'infirmerie sans pouvoir s'expliquer. 

Après une journée idyllique, il avait espéré que ses rapports avec Kiara s'en trouveraient grandement facilités. Au vu de sa réaction chez Pomfresh, il se dit que, décidément, le destin s'acharnait contre lui.

Il fit un détour par la bibliothèque. Les derniers élèves encore là, bien que l'heure du souper fut proche, s'écartèrent vivement de son chemin en lui lançant des regards craintifs.

Il empoigna son propre sac qui était resté par terre puis il rassembla les affaires de Kiara, ainsi que les différents ouvrages qu'elle avait choisis, il glissa le tout dans la sacoche de la sorcière. Ensuite il pointa sa baguette sur la table en miettes en prononçant « _Reparo_ ! ». Le meuble reprit instantanément sa forme initiale.

Satisfait, Malefoy regagna la Tour Serpentard.

La salle commune était vide, tous étaient partis manger.

Il monta dans la chambre, y pénétra sans difficulté et déposa le sac sur le lit de Kiara. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant le puffskein qui venait vers lui. Il le gratta sur la tête et ce dernier se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

- Si t'as maîtresse pouvait se montrer aussi câline…

La petite créature le regarda avec ses grands yeux et le sorcier blond aurait pu jurer y avoir décelé des reproches.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est vrai ! Potter et moi, on a vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là ! Mais, c'est pas elle qu'on visait ! Si elle ne s'était pas interposée…

Machin cessa immédiatement de ronronner et coucha ses minuscules oreilles.

- Mmm. Je crois que tu as raison. Elle n'aurait pas eu à se mettre entre nous si on ne s'était pas comporté comme de parfaits crétins.

Le puffskein ferma les yeux de contentement et Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Par Merlin ! Voilà que je parle à une boule de poils !

Il leva la petite bête à hauteur de sa figure.

- Si tu vas répéter ce que je viens de te dire à qui que se soit, je tords ton joli petit cou !

L'animal dut prendre sa menace au sérieux car il sauta prestement et courut se cacher sous le lit.

Malefoy secoua la tête en riant et quitta la pièce.

Pendant qu'il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle, il cherchait un moyen de s'introduire en douce dans l'infirmerie. Bien que Kiara lui eut clairement signifié que sa présence - ainsi que celle de Potter - était indésirable, il en fallait plus au Serpentard pour se laisser impressionner.     

Il devait lui parler coûte que coûte.

Il mangea rapidement, se contentant de répondre brièvement aux questions de ses camarades. 

Il leva la tête et vit que la tablée des Gryffondor jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction. Apparemment, Potter donnait sa version des faits.

Le sorcier blond se dit qu'il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas croiser le Rouquin et la Sang-de-Bourbe dans l'infirmerie. 

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que SuperPotter s'en tiendrait à ce que Kiara avait exigé. A savoir : se tenir à l'écart le temps que tout ça se tasse un peu.

Il quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de soins. Pomfresh n'était pas présente au souper, il se demandait quand elle finirait par se décider.

« Cette vieille pie doit bien se nourrir à un moment ou un autre ! »

Il ne s'était pas trompé. A quelques dizaines de mètres de son but, il vit Madame Pomfresh qui fermait soigneusement la porte et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le corps enseignant pour le repas du soir.

Il se plaqua contre une colonne de pierre quand elle passa devant lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle avait disparu, il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers la serrure et dit « _Alohomora_ ! ».

Le battant s'ouvrit sans effort. Il entra et referma la porte par un sort de verrouillage. Il traversa la pièce principale pour arriver devant la chambre de Kiara. Il frappa le montant de bois et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il pénétra silencieusement.

La jeune sorcière dormait paisiblement, cachée par un paravent de tissu.

Malefoy s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il la contempla avidement. Il passa son index sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Il caressa délicatement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Elle réagit en soupirant et entrouvrit la bouche.

Le jeune homme en profita pour y introduire sa langue et approfondit son baiser. Elle gémit puis se redressa brusquement.

- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui croyais-tu embrasser ? questionna-t-il, vexé.

- Je veux dire : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'avais dit…

- Je sais ce que tu avais dit. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler.

- _Tu_ avais besoin de me parler ? Et moi, j'avais besoin de ne plus _vous_ voir, toi et Potter ! Tu te contrefous de ce que je veux ! 

- Non ! Mais…Bon, on va la refaire, OK ? Comment va ta tête ? 

- T'aurais pas à me le demander si tu ne m'avais pas jeté l' « _Expulsion_ », répliqua-t-elle, mordante.

- Il n'était pas pour toi ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer !

- Parce que c'est ma faute, maintenant ! Laisse-moi te dire que c'est la dernière fois que j'interviens dans vos petites mesquineries puériles ! Je refuse de me sentir responsable parce qu'à vous deux, vous avez la moitié du QI d'un Scroutt à pétard ! 

Cette comparaison laissa Malefoy sans voix. Elle en profita pour poursuivre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de connaître les détails, mais Potter m'a sauvé la vie, en Norvège. Il est très important pour moi. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, Malefoy. Rien. Mais je ne veux pas être un sujet de provocation entre vous deux !

Le visage de Drago se décomposa.

- Tu… Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je l'aime comme on peut aimer un ami très cher. On est lié tous les deux. Mais ce n'est que de l'amitié parce que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Surpris, le sorcier blond la scruta intensément. Elle se sentit rougir mais décida qu'il était temps d'éclaircir certains points. Elle ne souhaitais plus être dans l'expectative.

- Je suis sûre que je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour Potter parce que…je me sens trop attirée par…quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la réputation de ce quelqu'un d'autre m'effraie un peu, je dois l'avouer.

Malefoy plongea ses yeux dans les siens et murmura :

- De quoi tu as peur ?

Elle eut une grimace éloquente.

- Qu'il s'amuse avec moi et qu'ensuite…

- Oh ? Et pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il le fait tout le temps…pourquoi ce serait différent avec moi ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Et s'il ne le faisait pas parce que…tu es différente, justement.

Kiara sentit ses dernières barrières s'écrouler. 

- Tu crois que je peux lui faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle, dans un dernier sursaut de révolte.

Il lui prit le menton, captura son regard bleu et or et déclara doucement :

- Je crois que oui.

Il emprisonna sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle répondit fougueusement à son baiser en lui posant les mains sur sa nuque. Ses doigts impatients se glissèrent dans ses mèches blondes. Elles étaient douces au toucher. 

Il resserra son étreinte et arracha un gémissement de plaisir à sa compagne. Il la repoussa délicatement sur l'oreiller et entreprit de butiner son cou. Il y parsemait de minuscules baisers qui la faisaient frissonner. Il remonta vers son oreille, mordilla sensuellement le lobe puis revint sur sa bouche offerte. 

Ils échangèrent un long baiser entrecoupé de soupirs de plaisir. Puis le jeune homme se recula, légèrement essoufflé.

- Je ferais bien de m'en aller. Si Pomfresh me trouve ici, ça va faire du grabuge. Et puis, tu dois te reposer.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- A vrai dire, j'ai surtout besoin d'une batteuse en pleine possession de ses moyens, la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Je file. N'oublie pas de dire à l'infirmière que je ne suis plus interdit de visite, la belette.

- Je me demande si tu le mérites vraiment, blondinet.

- Mes baisers te manqueraient, répliqua-t-il, très sûr de lui.

- Tu es horriblement vaniteux, Malefoy ! Hors de ma vue !

- A demain, dors bien et…rêve de moi !

Elle le regarda partir en secouant la tête. 

Pensive, elle fixa la porte encore longtemps après son départ.

Ainsi, ils avaient enfin cesser de jouer au chat et à la souris. Malheureusement, elle ignorait si cela suffirait. Ses rapports avec Malefoy ne seraient jamais simples, ils étaient si différents. 

Même avec beaucoup d'efforts de part et d'autre, elle avait dans l'idée que leur relation future serait pleine d'embûches.

Le fil de ses pensées la menèrent directement à leur pomme de discorde la plus évidente.

Harry Potter !

Comment le jeune Serpentard pourrait-il un jour comprendre ce qui les liait véritablement ?

Elle caressa sa cicatrice à travers le pansement et soupira.

Demain, elle parlerai à Harry. Comme elle l'avait dit au sorcier blond, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver au centre de leurs éternelles provocations. Elle ne supporterait pas non plus d'entendre les insultes de l'un quand l'autre ne serait pas présent pour y répondre. 

Sa tête était trop douloureuse pour réfléchir à un compromis entre les deux sorciers.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit immédiatement sa tension se relâcher.

Elle se cala confortablement sous la couverture et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, il était presque huit heures et elle mourrait de faim. Elle se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes, sa tête lui tournait un peu.

« Un bon repas et je serai sur pieds ! »

Quand elle regagna son lit, elle vit qu'un elfe de maison avait déposé un plateau de nourriture sur une table à côté de la porte.

Elle piocha dans une assiette de sandwiches et but un grand verre de jus de citrouille en déambulant tranquillement dans la chambre.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! Vous ne devriez pas être debout ! Recouchez-vous tout de suite !

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh ! Je vais bien !

- On ne plaisante pas avec une commotion, jeune fille !

Kiara prit un air penaud et se recoucha.

- Vos camarades Serpentard auraient tous souhaité venir hier soir mais je leur ai dit que vous dormiez et que vous deviez absolument vous reposer. Comme nous sommes dimanche, j'imagine qu'ils arriveront après le petit déjeuner.

- Euh…Madame Pomfresh ?

- Oui?

- Je me sens vraiment bien, est-ce que je ne pourrai pas plutôt me retourner dans ma chambre. Je vous promets de me reposer et de prendre ma potion. 

- Bon, soupira l'infirmière, je vais vous examiner encore une fois, si je suis satisfaite, vous pourrez regagner votre Tour. Mais je veux votre parole que vous resterez alitée, au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

Kiara s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Madame Pomfresh l'ausculta soigneusement, regarda attentivement l'arrière de son crâne puis s'inclina de bonne grâce. La jeune fille pouvait quitter l'infirmerie.

La jeune sorcière la remercia et partit en emportant une petite fiole de potion.

Elle passa le tableau en prononçant le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. La plupart des Serpentard étaient là, près à partir pour aller manger.

Tim la vit et la héla.

- Eh ! Kiara ! Mais tu ne devrais…

- Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout ?

Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui la dévisageait, furieux.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy ! Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui l'énerva encore plus. Je suis autorisée à me reposer dans mon propre lit alors j'y vais de ce pas. Bon appétit !

Elle monta dans sa chambre vide, posa la bouteille de médicament sur sa table de chevet et s'approcha du miroir. Elle était encore pâle mais n'avait plus d'ecchymoses. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient collés par le sang séché. Une bonne douche s'imposait.

Elle se déshabilla, prit un pyjama propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle ressortit, elle se sentait fraîche. Elle traversa la pièce, tout en essorant sa longue chevelure et s'arrêta net.

Malefoy se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, le dos tourné. Perdu dans ses pensées, il admirait la surface miroitante du lac.

- Mais qu'est-tu fais là, blondinet ?

Il se retourna avec un petit sourire en coin.

- J'ai frappé et comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être tombée.

- Tombée ? Vraiment ? Mais quand tu as entendu le bruit de la douche ?

- Je me suis dit que…

- Que je pouvais tomber sous la douche aussi, se moqua la jeune fille.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées !

- Humm. Maintenant que tu as vu que j'allais bien, tu peux aller manger avec les autres, blondinet.

Une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux bleu glacier et il s'approcha d'elle.

- Ce que je veux est devant moi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mes cheveux sont encore mouillés et ce n'est vraiment le moment d'attraper un rhume.

- J'ai la solution à tout.

Il la lâcha et sortit sa baguette. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis la pointa sur la tête de Kiara.

- « _Desiccus Capillus_ ! »

La chevelure sécha instantanément.

Surprise, la jeune fille tata ses longues mèches.

- Eh ! Je ne connais pas ce sortilège ! C'est génial !

Elle souleva ses cheveux.

- Tu peux regarder où en est la coupure, s'il te plait ?

- Refermée. Pratiquement guérie.

- Alors je peux les brosser sans risque.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de démêler sa chevelure de jais.

Le jeune homme la regarda faire un moment puis demanda :

- Je peux ?

Kiara leva les yeux vers lui, soupçonneuse.

- T'as mangé des chocogrenouilles ?

- Sûrement pas ! Je suis allergique au chocolat ! Pourquoi ?

- Tant mieux !

Il la dévisagea, étonné, ne sachant trop comment il devait prendre son commentaire. Puis il eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste et prit la brosse qu'elle lui tendait. 

Alors qu'il s'installait à genoux sur le lit, derrière elle, Drago sentit son cœur bondir. Cette douce intimité qui flottait entre eux le troublait profondément.

Il se mit à lisser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent, en soulevant les mèches, s'émerveillant de leur texture et du discret parfum qui s'en dégageait.

Soudain, il lâcha la brosse, entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Kiara et plongea son nez dans son cou, respirant la fraîche odeur de sa peau.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sentit son souffle s'accélérer et se laissa aller contre lui en exposant davantage sa gorge.

Il resserra son étreinte et posa ses lèvres à la base de sa clavicule.

Elle frissonna longuement tandis que sa bouche cheminait jusqu'à sa nuque.

Sa poitrine se souleva au rythme précipité de respiration. Elle prit les mains du jeune homme, les remonta lentement et les posa sur ses seins tendus.

Drago en eut le souffle coupé et sentit un torrent de lave lui brûler les reins.

Il caressa les seins à travers le tissu du pyjama. Elle gémit doucement puis se mordit la lèvre quand il s'attarda sur ses mamelons.

Il la tortura diaboliquement pendant un long moment, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Il se déplaça un peu pour la faire s'étendre complètement.

Au moment où la tête de la jeune fille toucha le couvre-lit, elle poussa un long gémissement accompagné d'un grimace de douleur. Elle se pressa aussitôt les tempes avec ses doigts.

- Oh ! Par Merlin !

Le sorcier blond la regarda, très inquiet, tout désir envolé.

- Ça ne va pas ? Je vais chercher Pomfresh ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête ce qui lui fit, douloureusement, fermer les yeux.

- Non. Non. La potion, sur la table.

Malefoy lui passa la fiole qu'elle but avec soulagement.

- C'est ma faute ! Tu dois te reposer ! 

- Ça ne fait rien ! Je me sens déjà mieux ! La potion soulage mais je vais m'endormir dans quelques instants. Tu peux partir, Malefoy.

- Je reste un moment.

- Si tu veux…

Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Le jeune sorcier resta longtemps à la regarder. Puis quand il fut certain qu'elle dormait paisiblement, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce. 

Il ensorcela la porte pour que ni Pansy, ni Millicent ne viennent la déranger et partit pour la Grande Salle.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	32. Chapitre 32

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH : **Bonjour mon UIAV! La migraine est un tue-l'amour ! LOL. Bisous.

**Ryan : **Salut le nouveau ! Harry : la 5ème roue du carrosse? Moi, je dirai juste qu'il est en parallèle. Il sera plus présent par la suite. Bises.

**Drusilla02 : **Comment? Tu penses que l'histoire de Drago et Kiara ne sera pas de tout repos? Ben, je crois bien que tu as raison ! LOL. J'aime quand y a des drames ! Mais pour l'instant, ça roule pour eux…Bisous.

**KTK : **T'es pas obligée de dire du bien de Malefoy ! Moi, j'en connais plein qui continue à le trouver horrible ! Bises. 

**Ano : **Salut fillette ! Harry aime enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard, pas contrarier ses amis ! Bisous.

**Lythanie: **De retour ! Merci d'adorer toujours autant ma fic ! ça fait plaisir ! Bisous.

**Lady Malfoy:** T'as bien raison ! Kiara n'est pas genre tout sucre, tout miel… Bisous.

**Tolede:** Ola el macho made in Normandie (air connu…). Kiara, aveugle ? Moi, je crois, au contraire, qu'elle est très lucide. On aime les gens pour leurs défauts, tu le ne savais pas ? Bises.

**Aymeric: **Ma fic est pourrie? Un conseil : ne la lis plus…

Petite note de l'auteure : désolée pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté. FF net nous a fait, à nouveau, ses bouffées de chaleur, ce qui a eu pour effet de rendre le site inaccessible…

**CHAPITRE 32**

Kiara ne se réveilla pas avant midi.

Entre-temps, Drago était revenu de la Grande Salle. Il avait décidé d'avancer dans ses devoirs et avait tout emporté dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il avait besoin de la voir et de la sentir près de lui.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit voisin, un livre sur les genoux, de quoi prendre des notes à ses côtés.

Le puffskein, qui s'était blotti contre sa maîtresse, ronronnait doucement.

Quand il avait vu Malefoy, il s'était caché prestement sous les couvertures.

Mais maintenant, la curiosité était la plus forte.

Il sortit sa mignonne petite tête du couvre-lit et remua son nez en direction du sorcier blond.

Ce dernier, remarquant son manège, fit semblant de rien et poursuivit sa lecture, en relevant ici ou là, un paragraphe qu'il placerait dans son essai.

Machin sauta habilement sur le lit et avança prudemment.

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un sourire.

- Salut toi ! Viens par là !

La petite créature ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle grimpa sur ses genoux et exprima bruyamment son contentement.

Malefoy posa son ouvrage, le prit dans ses mains et le chatouilla sur la tête.

Le puffskein ferma les yeux de satisfaction.

- Je vois que Machin t'a définitivement adopté.

Drago sursauta et rougit légèrement, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit de ce qu'il prenait pour de la sensiblerie.

En voyant sa réaction, la jeune fille rit aux éclats.

- Allez ! Donne-le-moi !

Il lui passa la petite bête.

- Tu es resté là tout le temps ?

- Non. Je suis allé prendre le petit déj' et je suis revenu. J'en ai profité pour travailler un peu.

Kiara haussa les sourcils, faussement étonnée.

- Drago Malefoy prévenant, bon envers les animaux _et_ studieux ? Personne ne croira ça !

- Personne d'autre n'a besoin de le savoir, marmonna-t-il. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ma foi, mieux, je crois. J'ai faim.

Elle consulta sa montre.

- Je vais descendre à la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! déclara-t-il, péremptoire.

- Mais…

- Tu restes couchée !

Elle se redressa comme un ressort et pointa son index dans sa direction.

- Malefoy, je te conseille vivement d'oublier ce ton de commandement avec moi ! Sinon…

- Sinon ?

- Sinon, je te jette le « _Mutus Totalus_ » et tu te trouves une autre salle d'étude !

Le jeune homme sembla prendre la menace au sérieux.

- Mmm ? Tu en serais bien capable, hein ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Personne ne me donne des ordres !

- OK. J'irai donc chercher à manger aux cuisines. Je ne veux pas…euh…Rappelle-toi, Pomfresh a dit « alitée jusqu'à ce soir ! ».

- D'accord, grimaça-t-elle, c'est demandé si gentiment…

Drago soupira d'exaspération et se leva.

- Bon, j'y vais. N'en profite surtout pas pour copier mes devoirs !

- Eh ! s'offusqua la jeune sorcière. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Comment tu peux…

Il riait encore en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il revint avec un panier rempli de provisions.

Ils improvisèrent un pique-nique par terre, malgré l'insistance du sorcier, elle avait été catégorique : pas de miettes dans son lit !

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, elle regagna sagement son baldaquin.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de consulter les livres que Kiara avait choisis à la bibliothèque.

Les deux jeunes gens travaillèrent tout l'après-midi. Kiara était assise dans son lit, Drago à ses côtés.

Une table eut mieux convenu, mais aucun ne semblait se plaindre du manque de place.

Leur collaboration s'avéra très efficace. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, chacun avec ses domaines de prédilection. Kiara excellait en sortilèges et enchantements et adorait les soins aux créatures magiques, Drago était fort doué en métamorphose et l'étude des Runes le passionnait.

Mais celle qui prévalait sur toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard, était l'études des Potions.

Ce goût commun pour ce cours si difficile en avait surprit plus d'un.

On imaginait difficilement qu'ils puissent apprécier un quelconque enseignement donné par le professeur Rogue.

Kiara avait appris que Drago partageait son respect pour le Maître des Potions.   

Dès la première année, lui expliqua le jeune sorcier, Rogue en avait fait son élève favori. Mais les notes qui jugeaient son travail n'étaient pas usurpées, même si certaines mauvaises langues pensaient le contraire et criaient au favoritisme.

Drago connaissait sa propre valeur mieux que personne. Et même si la haute opinion qu'il avait de lui-même prêtait parfois à sourire, force était de constater que c'était un grand sorcier.

Kiara mit la dernière touche à son essai de botanique. Elle roula le parchemin et posa sa plume. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'étira le cou, en fermant les yeux.

Malefoy, qui avait fini depuis un bon moment, lisait un vieux grimoire de potions. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit, vaguement moqueur.

- Déjà terminé ?

- Comment déjà ? Enfin fini ! Tu veux dire ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Ne te plains pas ! On a pris une bonne semaine d'avance !

- Donc, plus de temps libre pour s'entraîner… 

- S'entraîner ou… faire plein d'autres choses…

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle, parfaitement candide.

Il ferma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet.

Il se pencha vers elle.

- Comme… ça, par exemple…

Il l'embrassa délicieusement en taquinant sa bouche. Elle frémit sous la caresse de ses lèvres mais il s'interrompit brutalement.

- Comment va ta tête ? 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien ! Je suis guérie !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Malefoy ! Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Il fronça les sourcils, faussement sévère.

- Voilà qui ressemble diablement à un ordre ! Je ne demande si…

- Drago…

Il pouffa et s'exécuta avec beaucoup de douceur.

Il déposait de légers baisers sur ses lèvres puis glissa dans son cou et revint à sa bouche. Il caressa son visage du bout de l'index, prit une mèche entre ses doigts et se mit à la chatouiller avec. Elle se tortilla pour échapper à cette agaçante sensation. 

Entre les rires et l'exaspération, elle finit par le pousser de côté et roula sur lui en lui maintenant les mains. 

Le jeune homme ne fit rien pour se débattre, au contraire, il semblait trouver la situation… très intéressante.

Elle le regarda avec une lueur de défi puis se pencha vers lui.

Elle approcha ses lèvres jusqu'à frôler les siennes puis se recula avec un petit rire. Elle recommença son manège plusieurs fois, le tentant avec sa bouche pour aussitôt la lui soustraire.

Malefoy sentit son corps réagir à cette délicieuse torture. Finalement, perdant patience, il la bascula sous lui et s'empara avidement de sa bouche. Elle répondit avec fougue à son baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes quand un bruit sec et insistant les interrompit.

Ils levèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Une petite chouette grise frappait la vitre.

Le sorcier blond poussa un profond soupir de déception et déclara :

- Nous sommes maudits !

Kiara éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir au volatile.

La chouette entra en ululant furieusement et se posa sur le lit. Elle tenait entre ses serres un petit colis et une lettre était attachée à sa patte.

- C'est ton anniversaire, Kiara ?

- Non, pas avant deux mois.

Elle détacha habilement le courrier et regarda au dos pour en connaître l'expéditeur.

- Une lettre des Weasley, précisa-t-elle, à l'intention du sorcier blond.

Puis elle laissa l'oiseau rejoindre ses congénères à la Volière du château.

Elle décacheta la missive et pendant qu'elle la lisait, son compagnon s'éloigna discrètement.

_Ma chère Kiara,_

_J'espère que ton installation à Poudlard se passe au mieux. Ginny et Ron m'ont tous deux écrit pour m'annoncer que le Choixpeau t'avait envoyée à Serpentard. Que voilà un choix surprenant !_

_Cependant, je reste persuadé que tu te montreras à la hauteur tout en restant toi-même._

_En mettant à jour les papiers de ton père, j'ai trouvé ce petit livre. Je crois qu'il a échappé à notre vigilance lorsque nous avons trié le courrier privé du professionnel._

_J'ai supposé qu'il appartenait à ta mère, ses initiales sont sur le dessus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu m'en assurer car il reste obstinément fermé. _

_J'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse de le posséder et qu'avec toi, il se montrerait probablement plus docile._

_Molly se joint à moi pour t'envoyer nos affectueuses pensées._

_Molly et Arthur Weasley_

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et relut la lettre une seconde fois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait posé son autre main sur le paquet et jouait avec la ficelle.

Malefoy, inquiet de son silence, s'approcha et lui demanda doucement :

- Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle prit le paquet, défit l'emballage et en sortit un carnet de cuir noir. Sur la jaquette, deux lettres dorées s'entrelaçaient élégamment, un K et un R.

- KR ? demanda Drago

- Kathy Rowling. Ce sont les initiales de ma mère.

- Oh…Mais comment ça se fait que ce livre soit entre les mains de Arthur Weasley ?

- Et bien, il gère les affaires de mon père pendant sa convalescence à Ste-Mangouste. Je croyais que tu savais tout ça. Sur le chemin de Traverse, je t'avais entendu dire…

- Ah, oui ! Le chemin de Traverse…grimaça–t-il. En fait, mon père m'a expliqué les choses à sa manière et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été très attentif. Ses griefs et récriminations envers la famille Weasley sont si fréquents que je n'écoute plus depuis longtemps.

Kiara ne répondit pas et examina attentivement le livre.

Pensive, elle suivit du doigt le tracé des lettres.

- Tu veux que je te laisse pour pouvoir le consulter tranquillement ?

- Non ! dit-elle précipitamment. Non, reste, s'il te plait.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs Arthur dit qu'il est fermé par un enchantement.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir le carnet qui resta scellé comme si une force invisible le maintenait collé.

- Reste à savoir lequel…Tu veux bien m'aider, blondinet ?

- Alors, c'est plutôt de ton ressort. C'est toi le petit génie de la baguette !

Elle sourit légèrement mais ne cessa pas pour autant de tourner l'ouvrage dans ses mains. 

- C'est sans doute idiot, mais si tu lui demandais simplement de s'ouvrir, proposa le jeune homme. Des fois, on cherche trop loin…

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle prit sa baguette et tapota sur le livre.

- « _Aperto_ ! » 

Le carnet de cuir noir frémit et s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes sorciers.

- Eh ben, Malefoy ! T'as pété ton ampoule pour la journée ! Ça marche ! 

Elle parcourut rapidement le livre mais les pages étaient blanches.

- De l'encre invisible ? suggéra Drago

- Je ne sais pas ! « _Aparecium_ ! »

Mais le sort resta sans effet.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, Drago. Simplement un enchantement plus compliqué.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que ta mère a écrit dans ce livre mais, une chose est sûre, elle ne voulait pas que ça tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Kiara fonça les sourcils, contrariée.

- J'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il contient. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore décidé si le contenu m'intéressait suffisamment pour que je cherche comment faire apparaître le texte, déclara-t-elle sourdement.

Elle jeta le carnet sur la table de chevet.

Malefoy sentit que le sujet était délicat et fit de son mieux pour changer de sujet.

- Je vais rapporter mes affaires dans ma chambre, il est presque l'heure du souper.

- Un autre pique-nique en perspective ? se résigna-t-elle.

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Je commence à croire que tu prends plaisir à me séquestrer.

- Voilà une idée à creuser…

- Malefoy ! Prends tes affaires et dehors ! ordonna-t-elle, en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air indignée par cette proposition.

Il empoigna son sac et sortit sur un :

- Je reviens !

Quand il referma la porte, Kiara reprit le livre de cuir et l'ouvrit. Elle passa en revue les pages blanches puis le referma en soupirant bruyamment.

« Alors, maman ? Tu as laissé un journal derrière toi ? Papa connaissait l'existence de ce journal, puisqu'il était dans ses affaires, mais en connaissait-il le contenu ? Et moi ? Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ? »

Elle secoua la tête, en proie à une vague de désespoir.

« Est-ce que papa connaît la formule et que maintenant, elle est perdue avec son présent ? Ou l'a-il toujours ignorée ? » 

Devait-elle entreprendre des recherches pour découvrir le secret ?

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	33. Chapitre 33

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Salut mon UIAV ! Ah ! Oui ! le fameux journal ! 2 centimes d'euro, hein ? LOL. Le 54 arrive tout soudain. Bisous.

Tolede : Ola el macho made in Normandie ! M'est d'avis que t'es ( un peu trop ?) porté sur le Calva ! LOL. Lulu ?? Je peux pas l'encadrer, y pas de risque ! Erk ! C'est à se demander comment une telle enflure a pu engendrer un si mignon blondinet ! LOL. Je sais, je le sens, t'es énervé rien que de lire ça ! LOL. Bises.

Drusilla02 : Des choses intéressantes ? Ouais, ça se pourrait bien…Bonnes vacances. Bisous.

Lythanie : Coucou ! Ne travaille pas trop quand même ! C'est les vacances ! Bises.

Ano : Salut fillette ! Ce qu'il y a dans le journal ? Ben, c'est clair pour la plupart. Relis les chapitres 11 et 12, la réponse est là. Pas grave si tes reviews sont courtes, tu m'en fais, c'est déjà bien. Bisous.

Lady Malfoy : Salut ! Lady Malfoy un jour! Lady Malfoy toujours ! LOL. Merci d'apprécier toujours autant ma fic ! Bises.

Bibi : Salut la nouvelle ! Vive moi et ma fic ? Ouh là ! Ben, merci ! Bisous.

Katarina : La reine des superlatifs ! Je ne suis même plus rouge, là c'est carrément cramoisi ! LOL. Merci, merci d'être si enthousiaste ! ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous.

Ryan : Salut ! Tu dis « ça nous a plu… » merci ! Mais vous êtes plusieurs ? Pour le profil psy, c'est gentil, je fais de mon mieux. La suite est là. Bises.

KTK : Aïe ! J'ai mal pour lui ! LOL. Je suis d'accord, dans les livres, c'est un parfait connard. Je maintiens : le mien est mieux ! LOL. Bisous.

Mat : Merci pour ton mail. Pas grave pour la traduction, c'était juste une boutade. Passe de bonnes vacances et n'oublie pas de me lire, surtout ! LOL. Bises.

Blue One : Auteure vénérée? Moi ? On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite , celle-là ! LOL. Mon compte est bon, je me passe plus les portes ! LOL. Bisous.

Kaima : Coucou ! T'as vu ? Y a Tolede qui me fait dire du mal de ton Lulu ! LOL. Bon, j'ai pas besoin de me forcer ! LOL. Mais je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas. A plus peut-être ? Bises.

CHAPITRE  33 

Kiara rangea le livret de cuir dans sa table de chevet et décida de l'oublier pour un temps. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle se leurrait en croyant qu'elle n'y penserait plus en le soustrayant simplement à sa vue.

Arthur Weasley avait, bien involontairement, ébranlé sa décision de ne rien connaître de ses origines. Tant que Perceval n'avait pas recouvré ses esprits, elle restait dans une ignorance qu'elle avait fini par trouver confortable. Mais maintenant, le journal de sa mère, par sa présence, menaçait sa tranquillité d'esprit. Kiara était intimement convaincue que sa mère l'avait laissée pour elle, lorsqu'elle serait en âge de comprendre.

Comprendre quoi, exactement ? Telle était la question…

Un peu plus tard, Malefoy revint avec le souper.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! 

- Et ben, j'ai du faire face à une cohorte d'admirateurs qui demandaient de tes nouvelles.

- Des admirateurs ?

- Tes cinq co-équipiers de Quidditch, Zahn en tête, Turow, Smith, Conran et Lamory.

- Seulement cinq ? N'en manque-t-il pas un ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, j'ai du souci à me faire…

- Et alors ? Tu leur as donné un bulletin complet de mon état de santé ?

- Ouais. Tous se réjouissent de te voir sur pieds demain. Ah oui ! Zahn m'a fait promettre de te donner un message. J'avoue que j'ai dû manquer une virgule quelque part parce que j'ai pas tout compris, mais bon, le message est : je t'avais dit que le risque paie. Fin du message. De quoi il parle ?

Elle sourit.

- Oh, de rien. Elle s'empressa de changer de sujet. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Après la dernière bouchée de tourte au poulet, Kiara reprit place dans son lit.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? s'enquit-elle, ingénue.

- On prend le dessert.

- A quel genre de dessert penses-tu exactement, blondinet ?

Le jeune sorcier brandit une grappe de raisin devant lui.

- A celui-ci, mais si tu en avais un autre en tête…Je sais m'adapter…dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne doute pas une minute de tes qualités d'adaptation…Mais, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne, tu veux bien ?

Malefoy s'installa à ses côtés et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je saurai attendre, assura-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Pas trop longtemps, quand même !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je me disais aussi…Bon, tu m'en donnes ?

Il glissa délicatement un raisin dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui le fit craquer sous sa dent. Elle le remercia d'un baiser. Elle piocha dans la grappe et lui tendit un grain qu'il avala prestement. Il posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, elle se serra contre lui et la nourriture fut oubliée pour un temps…

- Drago ?

- Mmm ? 

Le jeune homme jouait avec les cheveux de Kiara tout en frôlant ses lèvres. 

- Je trouve qu'on est pas raisonnable.

- C'est quoi « raisonnable » ?

Elle gloussa.

- Je voulais te parler sérieusement mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me distraire.

- Moi ? s'exclama-t-il, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

- Oui ! Toi ! Ecoute, c'est un sujet qui fâche mais je me dois de l'aborder.

Drago soupira bruyamment.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! SuperPotter ?

- Effectivement. Après la scène de la bibliothèque…

- Je vous ai surpris ensemble ! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Non, mais tu rigoles, Malefoy ?! Tu ne m'as pas _surprise_ avec Potter, j'y suis allée et il était là. Harry reste mon ami et je ne renoncerai pas à cette amitié.

- Même si je te le demandais ?

- Même si tu me le demandais, Drago, confirma-t-elle. Non seulement, je lui dois la vie, c'est un lien très fort chez les sorciers, mais, le plus important, et je me dois de te le dire franchement, je ne souhaite pas me priver de cette amitié.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? 

- C'est le cas ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Si je refuse, tu le choisiras, lui, grimaça-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux. Je veux les deux. Le Lion et le Serpent.

Il eut une moue ironique.

- Le Lion et le Serpent ? Vraiment ?

- C'est ça, confirma la jeune sorcière avec un hochement de tête vigoureux.

- Que voilà un projet ambitieux ! railla-t-il.

- La chance sourit aux audacieux, répondit-elle, sans se laisser démonter par le sarcasme à peine voilé.

Drago la regarda un instant comme si elle était folle mais devant son air sérieux, il secoua sa tête, perplexe.

- Tu te rendes compte, j'espère, que Potter et moi, on se déteste depuis cinq ans. Si on parvient, ne serait-ce qu'à se tolérer dans la même pièce sans s'insulter, ça sera déjà un pas considérable.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

- Je m'en rends compte mais y a pas que ça.

- Oh ? fit-il, vaguement inquiet.

- Je te soupçonne d'avoir la fâcheuse manie d'oublier ce qui ne te convient pas ! Donc, pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, je te rappelle que Ginny et Ron sont mes cousins, Hermione, mon amie et que je vais les côtoyer aussi.

- QUOI ?? s'étrangla le sorcier blond. Je dois me coltiner les _Rouquins_ et la _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ??

- MALEFOY !! Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot devant moi ! Voilà exactement où je voulais en venir ! Je ne veux pas être au milieu de vos insultes ! Réglez vos différents sur un terrain de Quidditch ou en cours de DCFM ! Mais je refuse de subir ça et de compter les points ! Comportez-vous en adultes, par Merlin ! Un peu de respect n'a jamais fait de mal !

Un long silence accueillit sa virulente tirade. Drago la dévisagea sans rien dire puis il eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre surtout si Potter, Weasley et la Sang-de…si Granger me provoquent mais… j'essaierai.

Elle se pencha et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Merci, Drago. Tu viens de le faire et je n'en espérais pas tant. Maintenant, je vais me coucher pour être en forme demain. Bonne nuit, blondinet.

- Bonne nuit, la belette.

Le lendemain, elle rejoignit ses camarades dans la salle commune. Elle leur assura qu'elle se portait comme un charme et qu'elle était d'attaque pour le double cours de DCFM. En effet, la matinée du lundi était entièrement consacrée au Professeur Pears. 

Malefoy descendit quelques minutes plus tard, cheveux gominés et air hautain coutumier. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil moqueur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La « Malefoy Attitude » était de retour. 

Lorsqu'il arriva vers elle, il mit les deux mains sur sa taille et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Si certains Serpentard ignoraient la nature exacte de leur relation, maintenant la situation avait le mérite d'être claire. 

- Eh ? N'en fais pas trop, Malefoy ! C'est très agréable mais je ne suis pas un trophée qu'on exhibe !

- On doit se cacher ? Première nouvelle ! grinça-t-il, vexé.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je veux simplement être sûre que tu m'embrasses pour moi, pas pour annoncer à qui que se soit que tu m'as gagnée.

Il eut un sourire penaud.

- D'accord. Y avait un peu de ça aussi, admit-il. Mais c'était trop tentant. 

- Evidemment, je ne pouvais, décemment, pas attendre de toi que tu aies le triomphe modeste, déclara-t-elle, faussement désabusée. Mais j'apprécierai que tu ne fasses pas de provocation inutile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Avec un soupir résigné, il donna son assentiment.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle était bondée. Ils prirent place et avalèrent un copieux petit déjeuner. 

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son repas, Kiara se tourna vers Drago.

- Je vais à la table des Gryffondor un petit moment.

- Pourquoi ? On les a sur le dos toute la matinée !

- J'y vais pour discuter un peu. Tu crois vraiment que Pears accepterait que son cours se transforme en salon de thé ?

- Evidemment, vu sous cet angle…

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle se dirigea vers les Rouge et Or. Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et se décala pour lui faire de la place.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

- Mieux, merci.

- Salut Kiara ! Au fait, on t'a trouvé un surnom !

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre, Seamus !

- Harry nous a raconté l'épisode de la bibliothèque et avec Dean, on s'est dit que « belette bondissante » serait parfait.

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant assez bien imité, peut-être, justement parce qu'il n'était pas totalement factice.

- Finnigan ! Si tu ne veux pas que mon Cognard fasse de toi de l'Irish Stew, je te conseille de rayer ce surnom ridicule de ton vocabulaire !

Le jeune sorcier déglutit péniblement alors que la tablée éclatait de rire.

- C'est oublié, Kiara ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je me souviens où se trouve la bibliothèque ! 

L'hilarité des Gryffondor redoubla. 

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Une Serpentard qui menace _mon_ batteur !

Harry se tenait derrière elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour Potter !

- Salut Weasley ! Comment va ta tête ?

- Elle va bien et je ne suis plus fâchée.

- Je te réitère quand même mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Je les accepte mais il faudrait que je te parle de ça justement. Maintenant, c'est un peu tard, on a cours dans peu de temps. Dépêche-toi si tu veux être à l'heure en DCFM.

Elle se leva et retourna à sa table. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se préparaient à partir. 

Une fois dans la salle de classe de Professeur Pears, ils prirent tranquillement place en attendant que le cours débute.

Comme la première fois, l'enseignant arriva le dernier. Il ferma la porte et fit face à ses élèves.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que vous êtes au complet. Bien, aujourd'hui, nous avons toute la matinée à nous. Donc, la première partie sera théorique et la seconde pratique. Nous allons reparler des sortilèges impardonnables et de leurs conséquences. Aujourd'hui, nous aborderons le « _Doloris_ ». Qui peut m'en dire un peu plus ? Oui, Mademoiselle Granger ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Kiara retint difficilement un sourire, Hermione, non seulement, savait tout sur tout mais adorait en faire étalage. 

- C'est un sort de douleur intense qui paralyse celui qui le reçoit et lui cause une violente souffrance.

- Exact, Mademoiselle Granger ! Comment peut-on le contrer ?

Embarrassée, Hermione avoua son ignorance.

- Allons, ne soyez pas timides ! Même si votre idée vous paraît farfelue, ne craignez pas de l'énoncer de vive voix !

Quelques mains hésitantes se levèrent.

- Oui, mademoiselle Brown ?

- Une tierce personne peut lancer le « _Finite Incantatem_ ».

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais partons du principe que vous êtes face à face avec votre ennemi sans personne autour pour vous aider.

- Une fois le « _Doloris _» lancé, il est impossible d'y échapper à moins que votre ennemi annule lui-même ce sort, dit une voix sans timbre.

Tous les étudiants se tournèrent vers celui qui avait prononcé ce terrible verdict.

Harry, figé dans une posture rigide, fixait le vide. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il était très pâle et semblait comme aspiré par ses lugubres souvenirs.

Ron, assis sur le siège voisin, le secoua pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur mais Harry restait sans réaction.

Kiara se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'appela doucement :

- Potter ! Potter ! Reviens vers moi, s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme sursauta, eut un violent tremblement et cligna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait brutalement d'un cauchemar.

Il parut un peu surpris de trouver la jeune fille penchée vers lui et très gêné de voir que tous les élèves le dévisageaient.

- Ça va, Potter ? demanda Pears qui s'était approché.

- Oui, je crois, Monsieur.

- J'en déduis par votre réaction que vous avez déjà subi le « _Doloris _», n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, vous pouvez regagner votre place. Merci de votre prompte intervention, elle a semblé salutaire à votre camarade. Dites-moi, jeune fille, avez-vous une idée pour contrer ce sort ?

Kiara se rassit auprès de Drago en réfléchissant rapidement.

- Et bien, je ne suis sûre de rien mais…Si on part du principe qu'une fois le « _Doloris_ » jeté, on ne peut plus faire un mouvement tant la douleur est atroce, on peut clairement dire qu'on ne peut rien faire après. Ça paraît absurde maintenant que je le dis mais l'idée serait…de le contrer avant qu'il ne soit lancé. Une sorte de sortilège de protection, un barrage permanent, quoi. Quelque chose qui repousserait l'incantation.

Elle fit une grimace éloquente pour s'excuser de cette explication qu'elle jugeait plutôt boiteuse.

Iain Pears poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Je dois dire, Mademoiselle Weasley, que je trouve votre explication remarquable et tout à fait intéressante. Connaissez-vous un tel sort ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Bien, acceptez-vous de tester votre théorie, si je vous apprends une formule de… barrage, comme vous dites. 

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parfait. Maintenant, il nous faut un redoutable jeteur de sort. Monsieur Potter, vous êtes d'attaque ?

- Il ne va pas jeter le « _Doloris_ » quand même ! s'indigna Malefoy, qui trouvait que Pears allait trop. 

Le Professeur eut un sourire en coin.

- Non, Monsieur Malefoy. L' « _Explusion_ » devrait suffire. Pendant que je m'entretiens avec vos deux camarades, je vous prie d'aller prendre place dans la salle des duels juste à côté.

Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient silencieusement dans la pièce attenante, Kiara et Harry s'approchèrent de Pears.

- Je vous préviens, ce sortilège n'est pas facile à maîtriser mais le Professeur Flitwick ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous et vendredi dernier, vous m'avez prouvé que vous aviez un sacré potentiel. Le problème est que nous ne saurons s'il est efficace sur vous qu'après l'avoir testé.

Harry l'interrompit brusquement.

- En clair, s'il ne marche pas, l'« _Expulsion _» va l'envoyer contre le mur !

- Eh ! Potter ! Merci de ta confiance ! railla-t-elle. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, Madame Pomfresh me louera une chambre permanente !

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Jeunes gens ! On s'écarte du sujet. Potter, allez rejoindre vos congénères, on arrive dans un moment.

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard sceptique puis quitta la pièce.

- La formule est simple en elle-même. Vous pointez votre baguette sur vous en énonçant « _Obstrua_ ! ». La difficulté est de maintenir le barrage mentalement pendant que vous utilisez votre baguette pour attaquer l'autre.

Kiara ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite. 

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

- Non. Pas le moins du monde. Toujours partante ? la défia-t-il.

Une lueur farouche s'alluma dans les yeux bleu et or de la jeune fille.

- Essayez la formule.

Elle se concentra intensément en vidant de son esprit tout ce qui pouvait le parasiter. Elle posa sa baguette sur son ventre et dit :

- « _Obstrua_ ! »

Elle sentit une chaleur l'envelopper comme un bouclier pour aussitôt disparaître.

- C'est proprement stupéfiant, vous y êtes arrivés du premier coup ! Essayez encore, maintenant que vous connaissez la sensation qui vous entoure. Concentrez-vous uniquement sur cette chaleur.

- « _Obstrua_ ! »

A nouveau, la jeune sorcière perçut l'enveloppe protectrice, elle bloqua son esprit dessus et la maintint autour d'elle comme un halo.

A travers une sorte de bulle, elle vit le Professeur lever sa baguette en criant :

- « _Stupéfix_ ! »

Elle sentit un frémissement glisser sur elle mais le sort d'immobilisation resta sans effet. La surprise lui fit perdre sa concentration et le barrage disparut.

- Je vous félicite. Vous êtes prête pour la démonstration.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et le suivit dans la salle des duels.

- Je vous remercie de votre patience. Mettez-vous dans ce coin. Monsieur Potter, avancez-vous. Mademoiselle Weasley, c'est à vous.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux une seconde ou deux, inspira profondément et lança sur elle-même, pour la troisième fois :

- « _Obstrua _! »

Le professeur de défense fit signe à Harry de jeter son sortilège.

- « _Expulsion_ ! »

Kiara ne bougea pas d'un pouce sous les « Oh ! » ébahis de l'assistance.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Pears demanda au jeune sorcier de réitérer son attaque. Ce qu'il fit, toujours sans résultat. 

Il haussa les épaules en se tournant vers l'enseignant quand il reçut le sortilège de Kiara.

- « _Jambencoton_ ! » 

Les jambes de Harry parurent se gondoler et il s'écroula au sol sous les rires de ses camarades.

La jeune sorcière, les yeux fixes et concentrés, vit soudain Pears tourner sa baguette vers elle et crier :

- « _Endoloris_ ! »

Kiara sentit une formidable poussée la renverser. Elle tomba à terre en lâchant sa baguette.

Un silence incrédule s'abattit sur les étudiants.

La jeune sorcière se releva péniblement, apparemment sans mal. 

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps dans un brouhaha indescriptible. 

Malefoy arriva le premier vers elle, suivi de Potter, à nouveau sur pieds et de Pears.

Il l'aida à se relever puis se tourna vers l'enseignant, fou de colère.

- Mais vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?

- Calmez-vous, Malefoy ! Weasley, comment ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes m'a piétinée, mais je dirai que ça va. Vous avez vraiment dit « _Endoloris_ ! » ? Et ça ne m'a rien fait ? Incroyable !

- Ce qui est incroyable, jeune fille, c'est que vous ayez appris, en une heure, un sort que certains Aurors mettent plusieurs semaines à maîtriser. Je vais continuer le cours avec les autres. Reposez-vous un moment. Potter, vous venez avec moi ?

Malefoy l'accompagna dans un coin tranquille, il n'avait pas décoléré.

- Ce type est un malade !

- Il est génial ! Et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait !

- Mais…

- Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

- Evidemment ! Je…

- T'es mignon quand tu t'es en colère.

- Kiara, je suis sérieux !

- Mais, moi aussi, je suis sérieuse, Drago ! T'es craquant avec tes yeux qui lancent des éclairs !

Elle l'empêcha de répliquer davantage en posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle le libéra après un instant et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je reste là encore quelques instants. Je te regarderai te faire massacrer, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il ne sembla pas goûter sa plaisanterie et retourna auprès des Serpentard qui tentaient d'apprendre ce nouveau sort, ne serait-ce que pour se protéger des sortilèges simples.

Le cours se termina bientôt. 

- Je vous remercie de votre attention et j'accorde 30 points à Serpentard pour la brillante démonstration de Mademoiselle Weasley et 10 points à Gryffondor pour la collaboration de Monsieur Potter.

Ils sortirent pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le repas de midi allait être servi.

- On a quoi cet après-midi, Drago ? 

- Histoire avec Binns et ensuite étude libre.

- J'ai comme dans l'idée que ça sera moins musclé que ce matin.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il, résigné.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	34. Chapitre 34

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

JessHDH : Salut mon UIAV ! A la bourre ? Pas grave ! Mais n'en fais pas trop ! Fait trop chaud pour être stressée ! Bisous.

Drusilla02 : Si j'ai bien compris : tu fais les corvées de ton cousin en échange de l'ordi rien que pour lire ma fic ?? 0__0 Eh ben !! Je ne sais pas si je mérite tant de sacrifices ! LOL. Passe le bonjour à ton cousin. Bisous.

Lythanie : Coucou ! Alors, je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, j'ai vingt chapitres d'avance sur vous. J'écris le 55ème et c'est à mon avis le dernier mais il n'est pas exclu que je fasse une suite. On verra si j'ai des idées. A plus. Bises.

Ano: Salut fillette ! Kiara n'est capricieuse, elle est exigeante ! C'est pas pareil ! Bonnes vacances ! Et oui ! Tu vas me manquer ! Pour le dessin de Daniel Radcliffe, j'en ai déjà un mais je dois le terminer, passer chez une copine pour le scanner mais c'est d'accord. Je te l'enverrai dès que c'est fait. Bisous.

Lady Malfoy : Merci d'être là! Bises.

Kaima : J'adore le : HA ! HA ! HA ! * rire démoniaque * ça m'a trop fait rire. Tu as de ces questions, toi ! Est-ce que tu as déjà expliqué à ton ex qui était le nouvel élu ? Non, hein ? Kiara, non plus. Harry a deux beaux yeux pour voir de lui-même. C'est un grand garçon ! Bisous.

Céline.S. : Brave fille ! On a été gentille et on n'est plus punie ! C'est bien ça ! Contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Bises.

Ithilwyn : T'as un pseudo à coucher dehors, toi ! LOL. Ça vient d'où ? J'ai lu ta réponse aux reviews que tu avais mise dans une review ?! 0__0. J'attends la suite de la tienne et je suis très flattée que la mienne t'ait scotchée à ce point-là. Bisous.

Lunenoire : Salut ! 3 reviews !! Merci, merci !! Mais comment as-tu pu manquer le 33 ?? il était en ligne ! Bon, c'est pas grave ! Bisous.

Katarina : J'avais déjà écrit dans un précédent chapitre : « le Lion ou le Serpent » sous forme d'interrogation, ce qui m'avait valu des remarques parce que ça ne correspondait pas au titre. Mais c'était voulu. Toute l'explication est dans le 33. Alors, t'as aimé le cours de DCFM ? Ouais, il est un peu taré, Pears, mais je le voulais comme ça, on est presque obligé d'admirer son culot, non ? D'ailleurs, Kiara ne lui en veut pas du tout, seuls les deux zigotos font un caca nerveux ! LOL. J'ai tout compris à ton explication, rassure-toi ! Bises.

CHAPITRE 34 

Le début d'après-midi se révéla mortel, comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Même Kiara, la seule élève qui ne connaissait pas la Révoltes des Gobelins ( Perceval avait dû également la trouver insipide pour ne l'avoir jamais mentionnée) n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le discours de Binns.

Drago lui avait expliqué, avec un bâillement, que le professeur-fantôme leur servait cette même guerre depuis maintenant cinq ans, et que malgré les variantes, Binns était incapable de la rendre intéressante.

Tandis que la jeune sorcière prenait des notes pour la forme mais surtout pour s'empêcher de tomber dans une profonde léthargie, elle vit Malefoy penché sur un rouleau de parchemin. Sa plume courait fébrilement sur le papier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Drago ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il leva un index impérieux pour l'interrompre et termina sa phrase. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Une nouvelle stratégie pour notre premier match de la saison. Cette fois, on va gagner contre ces foutus Gryffondor !

- Tu élabores une potion pour tous les empoisonner avant le match ? s'enquit-elle, faussement candide.

- Très drôle, Weasley ! grimaça-t-il.

Elle pouffa.

- Tu prends ça trop à cœur, blondinet ! Il nous reste quatre entraînements avant cette rencontre. On va se donner comme des bêtes et puis…Que le meilleur gagne !

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours d'histoire.

Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle sortirent doucement de leur torpeur et quittèrent la classe en s'étirant pour se réveiller tout à fait.

- Je te laisse à tes combinaisons de Quidditch, moi, je vais me balader à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Elever des Véracrasses, bien sûr ! Franchement, Drago, qu'est-ce qu'on fait habituellement dans une bibliothèque ? Elle secoua la tête. On se voit en salle commune plus tard !

Kiara entra dans le local de Madame Pince. De nombreux étudiants consultaient les livres à disposition.

Elle salua plusieurs Serpentard et flâna parmi les nombreux rayons.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se dirigea vers la section des Sorts et Enchantements.

Elle fut à peine surprise de se retrouver là. 

Ce matin, elle avait glissé le livre noir parmi ses affaires pour l'avoir près d'elle et maintenant, son inconscient se mettait de la partie pour qu'elle effectue des recherches.

Vaguement résignée, elle promena son index sur les reliures de cuir et sélectionna tous les livres qui avaient un rapport avec son problème. Puis elle affina son premier tri en ne gardant que les ouvrages qui parlaient spécifiquement d'enchantement d'objets personnels.

La jeune sorcière se mit en retrait et commença par « **Comment faire parler un livre** », qui se révéla fort décevant. Puis elle enchaîna avec « **Sorts et contre-sorts de** **verrouillage** » et encore « **Votre journal intime est muet ? Nous saurons le faire parler !** » Ce dernier était un ramassis d'inepties.

Elle reprit le second ouvrage et décida de tenter les incantations. Elle sortit le livre noir de son sac et le posa devant elle. Le K et le R brillaient doucement. 

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la jaquette de cuir et énonça les formules une à une.

Finalement, elle referma brusquement le livre en soupirant bruyamment. Ça faisait des heures qu'elle parcourait des formules magiques et rien ne correspondait à ce qu'elle cherchait.

Tout ça était terriblement frustrant.

Elle repoussa les livres de la bibliothèque et prit le carnet de Kathy dans ses mains. Peut-être que le toucher lui donnerait une quelconque inspiration. Elle constata immédiatement qu'il était à nouveau scellé.

« Tiens ! Voilà autre chose ! pensa Kiara, vraiment agacée. Son accès a une durée limitée ou j'ai réussi à le verrouiller un peu plus ? »

- « _Aperto_ ! »

Le livre trembla légèrement et s'ouvrit. Il était aussi vierge de mots que la première fois.

Elle passa en revue les pages blanches, espérant trouver une marque ou un indice.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle était encore plus exaspérée qu'avant.

- Tu as l'air bien contrariée, Kiara !

- Oh ! Salut Ginny ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux. Oui, je suis contrariée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Elle désigna le livre devant elle.

- Ton père m'a envoyé ce carnet. Il l'a trouvé dans les affaires de papa. Il appartenait à ma mère. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est protégé par un sortilège et le texte n'apparaît pas.

- Vraiment ? Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

Devant l'expression interloquée de Kiara, elle expliqua :

- En première année, j'ai possédé un livre comme ça. Son premier propriétaire avait laissé son souvenir dedans. Je lui parlais, non, en fait, je lui écrivais et il me répondait.

- Je vais tenter ça tout de suite.

- Non ! Attends ! Tu es sûre qu'il était à ta mère ?

Alarmée par le ton soudain affolé de Ginny, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, c'est que…En fait…euh…Le journal que j'avais appartenait à… Enfin, peu importe. Mais il était très dangereux !

Elle ne put retenir un frisson à ce terrible souvenir.

- Ça va, Ginny ?

- Oui. Oui, ça va. C'est que je ne voudrai revivre ça pour rien au monde.

Kiara, bien qu'elle ne sache pas du tout de quoi parlait Ginny, hocha la tête, compréhensive. Visiblement, sa cousine avait traversé une horrible épreuve et ça, elle pouvait fort bien l'imaginer.

- Je suis absolument certaine que ce journal était à ma mère. Il y a ses initiales dessus. Alors comment je m'y prends ? Pas de formule ? Pas d'incantation ? Juste écrire ?

- C'est ça. Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Non, non. On va voir.

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire sur la page de garde.

_Bonjour maman ! C'est ta fille Kiara !_

Les mots restèrent imprimés sur le papier et aucune réponse ne vint.

Perplexe, Ginny toucha doucement le papier du bout du doigt.

- Ben, désolée. Apparemment, ton journal n'est, manifestement, pas ensorcelé de la même manière. Tu as demandé à Harry ?

- Harry ?

- Oui. Il a eu le journal dont je te parle dans les mains. Il aura peut-être une idée. Oh ! Mais je suis bête, vous êtes encore fâchés ?

Kiara rit devant son air confus.

- Non. On est plutôt en bons termes, je crois. Ce n'est pas une mauvais idée. Il saura sans doute quoi faire. Et puis, il connaît mon père, la Tanière et en plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un… Quelle heure est-il ? Par Merlin, il est plus tard que je le pensais. Je file me changer avant le souper. Merci Ginny de ton aide et de tes conseils.

- De rien !

- Encore une chose ! Ce journal est personnel et je ne voudrai pas…

- D'accord. Je n'en parlerai pas, même à Neville. Au fait, il m'a dit que tu avais été époustouflante en DCFM !

- Epoustouflante ? Rien que ça ? Allez, à plus, Ginny !

Elle replaça rapidement les ouvrages dans les rayons et regagna prestement la Tour Serpentard.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, se doucha et se changea puis redescendit en salle commune.

Malefoy, ses co-équipiers de Quidditch, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle discutaient près du feu. En s'approchant, elle saisit quelques bribes de conversation : les garçons parlaient des derniers résultats du Championnat britannique de Quidditch.

Ne connaissant, pour sa part, que très peu les équipes nommées, elle se tint stratégiquement en retrait.

Mais Tim et Scott la virent et lui demandèrent aussitôt son avis.

- Kiara, dis-nous ce que tu penses vraiment des Gunpowder de Fullham ? Hein qu'ils vont gagner contre ces balourds de Fireballs de Glasgow ?

- N'importe quoi, Zahn ! Tu délires complètement ! Les Canons de Chudley vont écraser les Silverstars de Londres et prendre la tête du Championnat ! Tes Gunpowder sont des pétards mouillés ! Pas vrai, Kiara ?

La jeune sorcière observa un silence prudent. Elle promena son regard sur le petit comité masculin qui lui faisait face et s'arrêta sur Malefoy qui la dévisageait, l'air narquois, les bras croisés.

Quelle que soit sa réponse, elle se mettrait dans une position inconfortable vis-à-vis d'un de ses camarades. Il semblait trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

Kiara, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

Les autres sorciers insistèrent.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? 

- En fait, pas grand chose ! Vous semblez oublié que je viens d'Oslo. Je ne connais aucune équipe britannique.

Ce n'étais pas tout à fait vrai, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir en cet instant.

Elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Par contre, Malefoy serait plus à même de vous répondre. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il me disait que la supériorité des Blacksnakes de Liverpool n'était plus à démontrer et que les autres équipes étaient vraiment merdiques.

- QUOI ??? 

Les cinq autres sorciers se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Malefoy.

Kiara lui lança un regard qui signifia clairement « bonne chance ! » et s'éloigna un peu pour admirer le spectacle.

Il fallu dix bonnes minutes à Malefoy pour ramener le calme et s'expliquer. Ses camarades, courroucés par ce qu'ils considéraient comme une trahison, semblaient enfin prêts à passer l'éponge. 

Ils se dispersèrent pour se rendre à la Grande Salle et Drago se rendit auprès de sa compagne pour réclamer des comptes.

- Tu m'a joué un tour de cochon ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Tu as failli me fâcher avec tout le monde !

- Moi ? Comment ça ? Les yeux bleu et or reflétaient l'innocence même.

Malefoy lui lança un regard redoutable qui n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille si ce n'est de la faire sourire.

- T'es vraiment craquant quand tu te fâches, Drago ! 

- Tu ne m'apaiseras pas par la flatterie !

- Et avec ça ?

Elle se colla à lui, l'enlaça et lui donna un langoureux baiser.

Il résista un peu pour la forme puis répondit à son étreinte.

- Toujours fâché ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kiara.

- Mmm. Encore un peu.

Elle posa à nouveau sa bouche sur ses lèvres et le mordilla doucement.

Il frémit sous la caresse et la serra plus étroitement.

- Drago ?

- Hum ?

- On est dans la salle commune, là !

- Et alors ? Y a presque plus personne !

- Il reste bien vingt personnes et j'ai faim ! On y va ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers se séparèrent et se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le sorcier se pencha vers elle.

- Alors, ces recherches à la bibliothèque ? Fructueuses ?

- Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour arriver à pas grand chose, soupira-t-elle.

- Donc, j'en déduit que le livre de ta mère n'a pas révélé son secret.

- Eh ? Comment tu sais que j'y suis allée pour ça ? Je l'ignorais moi-même avant de me retrouver là-bas !

- Il faut croire que je te devine mieux que tu ne le penses.

Elle eut un petit reniflement qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi.

- Et à quoi se résume ce « pas grand chose » ? questionna-t-il.

- J'ai comme dans l'idée que la réponse ne va pas te plaire.

- Dis toujours.

- J'ai rencontré Ginny, qui m'a parlé d'une sorte de journal qu'elle avait eu en sa possession lors de sa première année. Elle pensait que le sortilège était peut-être identique. Comme ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, elle m'envoie vers Potter.

- Potter ?? Mais, bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? 

- Je t'ai dit, hier, que je savais plus ou moins ce que pouvait contenir ce livre. C'est très…personnel. C'est entre mon père et ma mère. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais…Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Drago, c'est si…

- Te casse pas ! J'ai compris ! SuperPotter bénéficie de l'ancienneté ! A lui, tu peux en parler ! Mais à moi, non !

- Il connaît mon père, argumenta-t-elle, en désespoir de cause. Ecoute, c'est très compliqué tout ça…

- Et bien sûr, je suis trop con pour comprendre ! Laisse tomber, va !

- Non ! Je ne laisse pas tomber ! Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi !

- Trop tard ! C'est déjà fait ! cracha-t-il.

Kiara sentit une froide colère monter en elle.

- Malefoy, t'as vraiment un caractère de merde ! Fais-moi un peu confiance !

- Mais putain ! C'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance ! C'est un truc qui marche dans les deux sens !

- Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête.

Le Serpentard la toisa froidement.

- Eh bien, fais-moi signe quand tu le seras ! Je verrai si j'ai du temps à t'accorder !

Il la planta là. 

Il continua en direction de la Grande Salle. Son pas était martial, son dos raidi par la colère.

Kiara le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge serrée, puis s'assit, lourdement, sur les marches de pierre de l'escalier principal. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle comprenait les raisons de sa colère et de sa frustration mais lui confier les révélations que Perceval avait faites malgré lui, était au-dessus de ses forces. Cela pouvait impliquer tellement de choses. En parler avec Harry était si différent, tellement plus facile. Jamais le Gryffondor ne se serait mis en colère pour ça. Il aurait montré de la compassion, de la patience et de la bienveillance.

Elle sentit un déplacement d'air quand on passa à côté d'elle, puis quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés. Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard bleu-gris de Drago. 

- Je crois que tu as raison, la belette.

- A propos de quoi ?

- J'ai vraiment un caractère de merde !

- C'est vrai mais tu as de bons moments aussi.

- Tu pourrais avoir la politesse de démentir, au moins !

- Tu me croirais ?

- Non, mais ce serait bon pour mon ego.

- Qui est démesuré, comme chacun sait.

Cette remarque amena un sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- D'abord, on va manger. Ensuite, tu vas parler avec Potter le Magnifique. Mais pas trop longtemps, hein ! Je t'attendrai à la salle commune.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Pourquoi je me montre soudain si généreux ? Je me le demande ! Je me transforme en foutu Gryffondor ! C'est horrible rien que d'y penser ! Non, blague à part, je le fais pour toi, parce que je sens bien que ce journal est primordial pour toi. Et si tu dois te faire aider par Potter pour y parvenir…ça m'arrache la langue de le dire mais…je suis d'accord. Tu me parleras en temps voulu, j'en suis sûr.

La jeune fille le regardait, trop émue pour parler. Elle entoura son cou avec ses bras et se serra contre lui. 

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis le jeune homme s'enquit :

- Tu n'as pas comme une petite faim ?

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	35. Chapitre 35

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH **: Les Chippendales ?? C'est pas trop mon truc ! Z'ont l'air trop cons, en plus ! Remarque, on leur demande pas d'expliquer la théorie de la relativité mais quand même ! J'aime pas les bellâtres, je préfère « les gueules », moins parfaits mais plus de charme…Bises.

**Vivi Malfoy** : Salut ! Ben, c'est pas grave si tu laisses pas de review à chaque fois. Est-ce que Drago va se faire Kiara ? Tout en finesse et poésie, hein ? Ben, tu verras bien ! LOL. Mais ce chapitre devrait te plaire…Bises.

**Drusilla02** : Une main dans la vaisselle, un chiffon à poussière dans l'autre ? Là, ça frise l'idolâtrie ! LOL. Pour les bâtons dans les roues, ça vient…LOL. N'en fais pas trop quand même et demande à ton cousin d'être plus cool ! Pour sa peine, je lui fais aussi la bise. Bye.

**Angel** : Salut ! Ben, faut pas t'excuser d'être partie en vacances ! C'est normal, c'est de saison ! Et puis relève-toi ! ça me gêne ! LOL. Je te le répète, je suis é-pa-tée ! Tu mets toujours le doigt sur le nœud du problème. Effectivement, Kiara a d'excellentes raisons d'en parler d'abord à Harry. Encore merci pour cette avalanche de compliments #^^#  Bisous.

**Katarina** : Drago pareil que Harry ?? On en est loin ! Mais, bon, si le blondinet veut garder sa petite au chaud, quelques concessions s'imposent, non ? Pour le journal, y a de l'idée… Bises.

**Babydracky **: Eh ! Salut ! ça fait plaisir ! Moi, dans la catégorie « char » je mets « all » comme ça, j'ai toutes les pages ! Pour les chapitres, c'est tous les mercredis et tous les samedis. J'espère que ça te plait toujours. Bisous.

**Lady Malfoy** : Coucou ! En effet, belle intuition! Je continue, pas de problème ! Bisous.

**Ithilwyn** : Etoile scintillante, hein ? pas mal ! Merci d'aimer ma fic. Alors pour les 20 chapitres d'avance, c'est simple. Je suis en train d'écrire le 56ème chapitre qui est l'épilogue de cette fic. Une suite n'est pas à exclure. Bisous.

**Sungirl **: Merci ! Bises.

**Lythanie** : Tu ne radotes pas, je connais ! Je pratique assidûment le remaniement de texte ! LOL. Ben, pour la suite, on verra si cette fic plait toujours autant. Mais, de ce que j'ai écrit, il te reste presque 3 mois de lecture…Bises et courage ! 

**Céline.S.** : Harry est un très grand sorcier, on est tous d'accord là-dessus ! Mais ce n'est pas un étudiant assidu, je dirai qu'il est puissant de façon instinctive ! Dans HP 4, il met des semaines à maîtriser le sort d'Attraction. S'il ne peut contrer l'Obstrua, c'est pas Kiara qui est plus forte que lui, c'est le sortilège qui est plus fort. Tu me suis ? Allez, bisous et bonnes vacances !

**Tolede** : Ola el macho made in Normandie! Bien vu pour le sang de Harry! Non, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est extrêmement mesquin de prétendre que mes Serpentard ressemblent de plus en plus à des Gryffondor ! Mais comme Kiara est à Serpentard, il faut bien un capital sympathie, non ? Les persos doivent être attachants, sinon cette fic n'a aucun intérêt. Pour le match, ben, n'oublie pas qu'il est écrit depuis longtemps alors…Cependant, rien ne t'empêche de hurler tes encouragements quand tu liras ce chapitre-là ( je te tricote une écharpe rouge et jaune si tu veux ! LOL) mais…Je te prends au mot ! Prépare le papier à lettres virtuel pour la Belette ! Bises.

**Mara Potter** : salut la nouvelle ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise au point de passer la nuit à la lire ! LOL. Récupère tes heures de sommeil, la suite est là. Bisous.

Petite note de l'auteure : Je vous annonce que ce chapitre est classé R pour la deuxième partie. Vous voilà avertis. Chaud devant…

**CHAPITRE 35**

****

La Grande Salle était fort animée. Le repas était déjà servi et les conversations dominaient sans peine le bruit des couverts.

Elle repéra immédiatement la tête ébouriffée de Harry. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Je vais voir si on peut se parler après. Je reviens .

Quand elle arriva vers la tablée des Lions, elle leur souhaita bon appétit et se pencha vers le jeune sorcier et lui chuchota discrètement.

- Potter, est-ce que tu pourrais m'accorder un peu de ton temps ? J'ai un problème dont je voudrai t'entretenir.

- Bien sûr. Maintenant ? demanda-t-il, sur le même ton.

- Non, non. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas si urgent. Simplement, c'est personnel. Ça concerne Perceval. 

- Un problème à Ste-Mangouste ?

- Non. De ce côté, rien de changé. Après manger, ça te va ? Tu connais un endroit où on ne sera pas dérangé ?

- Ça doit pouvoir se trouver. Tu manges avec nous ?

- Non. Pas ce soir. On se voit après, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et la jeune fille rejoignit sa propre table.

Elle s'assit à côté de Drago, se servit de ragoût et de légumes et attaqua gaiement son repas.

Quand ils eurent terminés, la plupart des étudiants regagnèrent leur salle commune. Kiara retourna auprès des Gryffondor qui s'étaient attardés.

- Je suis prête, Potter. 

Il se leva et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. Il la conduisit dans un salle de classe inutilisée du deuxième étage. Il déverrouilla la porte avec sa baguette et referma derrière lui.

- « _Lumos_ ! »

Il s'assit directement sur un bureau et Kiara fit de même.

- Alors ?

Elle inspira profondément.

- Voilà, il y a des choses, qui concerne mon père, dont je voudrai te parler. C'est plutôt difficile pour moi et tu es la seule personne qui…Enfin, toi et moi, on est plus proche. Ron et Ginny sont mes cousins mais…

- Plus proche que Malefoy et toi ? se put s'empêcher de demander le jeune sorcier.

- Harry…Je sais ce que tu penses de Malefoy. Et, en un sens, oui, toi et moi, on est plus proche. On est lié. C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Drago.

- Tu l'appelles _Drago_, maintenant ? Il n'a pas perdu de temps !

- _Harry_ ! On s'écarte du sujet mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'ai eu une petite conversation avec lui pour l'incident de la bibliothèque. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas arbitrer vos conflits puérils. Pour ça, il y a le cours de DCFM, et c'est très bien comme ça. Je ne veux plus non plus vous entendre casser du sucre sur le dos de celui qui n'est pas présent. Débrouillez-vous entre vous sans m'obliger à prendre parti ! Je lui ai expliqué que notre amitié m'était précieuse et que je ne voulais en aucun cas te tourner le dos. Je souhaite simplement que vous vous tolériez…pour moi, termina-t-elle, dans un murmure.

- Malefoy a dû te rire au nez ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter ça ?

- Je suis là, non ?

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Ça ne marchera jamais !

- Tu veux parier, Potter ?

- T'es cinglée, Kiara !

- Probablement ! Je ne vous demande pas de vous rouler une pelle, seulement de vous vous comportiez en adulte.

- Nous rouler une… ? Il manqua de s'étrangler. Ah ! Quelle horreur !

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire en voyant sa grimace.

- Bon, on peut revenir à notre conversation précédente ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Lorsque nous sommes allés trouver mon père à Jobarille, je t'ai dit qu'il me prenait pour ma mère. Ce jour-là, il m'a dit, bien involontairement, que…que ma mère était enceinte quand elle était arrivée à Oslo.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

- Je crois que si. Perceval n'est pas mon père biologique.

- Quoi ?? Mais qui…

- Il ne me l'a pas révélé et j'avais décidé de ne rien demander de plus jusqu'à hier.

- Pourquoi hier ?

- Hier, j'ai reçu un colis de Arthur Weasley. Il a trouvé un petit livre qui appartenait à ma mère dans les affaires de papa. Je suis persuadée que c'est un journal intime. Mais il est ensorcelé et on ne peut rien y lire. J'ai consulté des ouvrages à la bibliothèque mais rien ne semble fonctionner. Ginny est arrivée, elle m'a parlé d'un autre journal et elle m'a dit que tu pourrais sans doute m'aider.

- Elle t'a parlé du journal de Jedusor ??

- Elle n'a pas cité de nom. Elle m'a juste expliqué comment elle parlait avec lui alors on a essayé avec le mien, mais sans succès.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait fait ça ! Tu es certaine que ce livre était à ta mère ?

- Mais oui, enfin ! Ginny m'a posé la même question et semblait être terriblement effrayée.

- Ça oui ! Elle peut !

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Et bien, pour faire court, le journal de Ginny était celui de Tom Jedusor. Il y avait laissé son souvenir dedans et le but était de  puiser dans les forces vitales de celui qui communiquait avec lui pour renaître à la vie. Jedusor était élève à Poudlard, il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans. En fait, Tom Elvis Jedusor est l'anagramme de « Je suis Voldemort ».

Kiara mit la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Quand elle eut recouvré l'usage de la parole, elle balbutia :

- Par Merlin, comment ce journal est-il arrivé en possession de Ginny ?

Harry la fixa un instant puis répondit, sourdement.

- Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, est un Mangemort. C'est lui qui l'a glissé dans les affaires de Ginny. 

Un silence de mort accueilli la réponse de Harry. Kiara avait brusquement pâli. Pas une seconde, elle ne mit en doute ce que le jeune homme affirmait. Il était foncièrement honnête de nature et les Mangemorts n'étaient pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

Après un long moment, elle demanda :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai formellement reconnu. Lors de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi, la Coupe avait été transformée en Portoloin. Cédric et moi, on l'a touchée en même temps et on s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy était là.

La jeune sorcière se sentit glacée tout à coup. Elle déglutit péniblement.

- Perceval m'a expliqué que la vocation de Mangemort se transmettait de père en fils. C'est vrai ?

Harry soupira et opina du chef.

- Dans la plupart des cas, oui. Mais en devenir un reste un choix personnel. Malefoy Senior n'est pas du genre à laisser un libre arbitre à son fils, mais ce dernier est plutôt têtu.

Kiara avait baissé la tête et la secouait négativement.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Ecoute, personne, à part Drago Malefoy lui-même, ne peut dire si oui ou non, il suivra les traces de son père. Avec lui, on est jamais sûr de rien. Ne t'affole pas trop vite, d'accord ?

- _Toi_, Potter, tu défends Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Je le nierai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je te le garantis ! affirma-t-il, avec un sourire. Bon, on reparle du livre de ta mère ? Je peux le voir ?

- Il est resté dans mon sac. Je voulais, d'abord, savoir ce que tu pensais de…tout ça.

- Si je résume bien ce que tu m'as dit, Kathy a rencontré Perceval alors qu'elle t'attendait déjà.

- C'est ça. Je suis sûre que le journal raconte sa vie d'avant et peut-être le nom de mon géniteur.

- Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Vraiment aucune . Jamais Perceval n'a fait la moindre allusion. Ce pourrait être n'importe qui. Un Moldu, qui sait ?

- Un Moldu ? Oh ! Merde !

- Potter !! s'exclama la jeune fille, choquée. Etre né de parents moldus n'est pas une tare !

- Bien sûr que non ! Les parents de ma mère étaient des Moldus ! Mais tu sembles oublier un point crucial. Je me rends compte que tu essaies de changer Malefoy en quelque chose qui ressemble à un être humain. Mais s'il est prêt à fermer les yeux sur notre amitié, à accepter Ron et Ginny dans ton entourage…

- C'est ma famille, Potter, le coupa-t-elle.

- Justement ! Si ce que tu dis est fondé, tu n'es pas une Weasley. 

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Si le journal révèle que tu es d'ascendance moldue, ça fait de toi une demi-sang. Et ça, crois-moi, jamais Malefoy et ses foutus préjugés sociaux ne l'accepteront ! 

La jeune sorcière semblait abattue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, maintenant ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ? A mon avis, tu n'as que deux solutions. La première est de percer le secret du journal et taire les parties gênantes qui compromettraient ta relation avec Malefoy ou alors, brûler ce livre sans en connaître le contenu et vivre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Tu me demandes de bâtir une relation sur des mensonges ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, Potter ?

- Omettre n'est pas mentir, Kiara !

- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Ce que tu proposes est inconcevable ! Je ne veux même pas y penser !

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant sans rien dire puis questionna doucement :

- Alors, qu'est que tu comptes faire ? 

Elle expira profondément.

- Ça, Potter, je n'en sais fichtre rien ! 

Elle avait remercié Harry et regagnait la Tour Serpentard. Elle passa le tableau et entra dans la salle commune. Il était tard et seuls les plus âgés étaient encore debout. Ne voyant pas Drago, elle s'approcha de Tim qui disputait une partie d'échecs avec un autre septième année qui répondait au nom de Mike Connelly.

Comme elle ne voulait pas les déranger, elle attendit patiemment qu'ils lèvent la tête vers elle.

- De retour, Kiara ? 

- Comme tu vois, Tim. Salut Connelly ! L'un de vous a vu Malefoy ?

- Il est monté dans sa garçonnière, il y environ une heure, la renseigna Connelly.

- Sa garçonnière ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

- Oui, dans la petite tour.

- Et où est cette fameuse garçonnière ? questionna la jeune fille, soupçonneuse.

Elle avait surpris les deux garçons échanger un clin d'œil et commençaient à se demander s'ils se payaient sa tête.

- Au dernier étage du dortoir, il y une deuxième porte, elle mène à une sorte de grenier. C'est là que tu devrais le trouver, expliqua Tim.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe mais ne dit rien. 

Elle partit dans la direction indiquée. Elle prit l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Elle rencontra Crabbe, qui lui désigna le haut de la tour quand elle s'enquit de la présence de Drago.

Haussant les épaules, fataliste, elle poursuivit son chemin.

Elle arrivait au dernier étage quand elle remarqua une porte plus petite. Elle frappa et comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle entra. L'entrée débouchait sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon qui montait dans une petite tour qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée de l'extérieur.

- Malefoy, tu es là ? appela-t-elle en grimpant les vieilles marches de bois.

Au sommet, elle découvrit une pièce ronde et mansardée. Au mur, il y avait des étagères supportant bon nombre de vieux livres, une sorte de petit laboratoire et un grand bureau devant la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. 

La garçonnière de Drago était en fait un paisible lieu de travail.

En se retournant, elle découvrit un vieux sofa élimé. 

Elle sourit en voyant le jeune homme étendu sur le divan. Il dormait, son grimoire posé sur son ventre.

Elle s'approcha doucement, s'assit sur le bord. Elle replia le livre et le posa par terre. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, écarta doucement un mèche qui lui barrait le front. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa joue. Elle était douce et chaude. Il frémit, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est tard. Tu as fait long avec Potter.

- Je sais. On peut en parler de demain ? 

Comme il hochait la tête, elle poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

- Oh ? Ça ?  C'est un endroit…à moi pour…

- Travailler ?

- Effectivement !

- Tu sais que tout le monde en bas croit que c'est une garçonnière ?

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, nullement surpris. 

- Je suis déshonorée, alors ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il rit doucement.

- J'en ai bien peur.

Elle joignit son rire au sien. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Il prit le visage de Kiara en coupe et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles s'entrouvrirent doucement et il glissa habilement sa langue dans sa bouche. 

La jeune fille répondit fougueusement à son baiser et gémit lorsque qu'il taquina son palais. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de sa tête et plongea ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux blonds. 

Elle s'allongea sur le sofa, l'entraînant avec elle. Malefoy resserra son étreinte et intensifia son baiser.

Elle laissa ses mains courir sur le dos de son compagnon. Il portait un pull de laine noir et un T-shirt de même couleur. Elle tira sur les pans pour faufiler ses mains et caresser la peau tiède. Ses attouchements lui arrachèrent un long frisson de plaisir. Finalement, le sorcier, d'un seul mouvement, souleva les deux pièces de tissu et les fit passer par dessus sa tête, exposant, ainsi son torse pâle à la musculature bien dessinée.  

Kiara se redressa, le fit passer sous elle et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle se mit à embrasser le cou, puis les épaules de Drago qui ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement la sensation. 

Les mains de la jeune fille dessinaient des arabesques sur chaque centimètre de peau et sa bouche suivait, provoquant de petits gémissements chez son compagnon.

Quand les lèvres de la jeune sorcière se posèrent sur sa poitrine et s'y attardèrent, il frémit longuement. Son corps se tendit, ses reins s'enflammèrent. Kiara sentit l'intensité de son désir, elle se déplaça légèrement, et sa bouche descendit plus bas sur son ventre. 

Le jeune homme retint son souffle quand elle arriva à la limite de son pantalon. Il était sur le point d'exploser. 

Elle remonta lentement le chemin de son ventre, goûtant sa peau et son odeur. Quand elle atteignit son cou, elle se coucha sur lui, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, appuyant son bassin sur le sien.

Malefoy soupira de plaisir en sentant les hanches de la jeune fille se mouvoir sur lui. Il s'empara voracement de sa bouche et se colla plus étroitement à elle. La caresse appuyée l'excita davantage et il se libéra avec un cri rauque. 

Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, Kiara le regardait intensément.

Il était déjà incroyablement beau en temps normal mais le voir, là, sous elle, les yeux assombris par le désir, provoqua chez la jeune fille une vague de chaleur incontrôlable. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

Son compagnon se redressa et la fit coucher sous lui. Il lui ôta son pull et son T-shirt de coton, la laissant en soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche.

Il l'admira un long moment sans rien dire. Puis, il s'empara doucement de sa bouche, la savourant, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. 

Il lui caressa la gorge et posa ses paumes sur ses seins. Elle se tendit contre lui en gémissant. Il glissa habilement les mains dans son dos et défit l'attache du soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi sa poitrine palpitante.

Il posa avidement sa bouche sur ses seins, titillant le bout avec sa langue. Le désir de Kiara était trop fort. Elle se cambra violemment sous cette exquise torture en criant son plaisir. 

Malefoy leva la tête et posa son regard bleu-gris sur sa compagne. Elle avait les yeux clos et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration.

Il eut un sourire plein de fierté. Elle était magnifique, les joues rosies par l'émotion, le souffle court, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillée sur le divan.

Elle était magnifique et elle était à lui. 

Il piqueta sa peau de petits baisers en la couvrant de son corps.

Elle frissonna.

- Tu as froid, Kiara ?

- Un peu. Mais tu es là pour me réchauffer, non ?

Il sourit et l'enlaça plus étroitement.

- On est vraiment bien, ici. On est obligé de redescendre, Drago ?

- Non, rien ne nous y oblige. A part la taille du divan. Je peux arranger ça. 

Il se leva, Kiara fit de même. Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort au sofa qui s'agrandit aussitôt. 

La jeune fille remit son pull, tandis que le sorcier blond sortait une couverture.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, serrés l'un contre l'autre. 

Le sommeil les surprit tandis que chacun repensait aux instants qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	36. Chapitre 36

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Se brûler la langue avec le cacao ? Ben, je crois bien que j'ai servi une seconde tournée…Fallait pas ? LOL. Bisous mon UIAV !

**Ankou **: Le retour ! Feignasse ? Meuhhh nonnnnnn ! Quelle idée ! LOL. La prochaine fois, prend des notes, tu seras moins paumée ! Promis j'irai lire la suite de ta fic, juré, craché ( Beurk ! Y en a partout !). Bises.

**Angel** : Toi ? Perverse ? Mais pas du tout ! Bon, ça donne parfois un peu chaud mais c'est fait pour ! Y a pas de mal ! En effet, avoir un père Mangemort est un vrai problème ! LOL. Merci pour tes commentaires et ton enthousiasme. Comme d'hab. tu as finement analysé la situation. Bisous.

**Tolede** : En effet ! Môssieur El Macho ! La Belette est un animal fort susceptible qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop chercher ! LOL. Je dois dire que tu as un don certain pour m'énerver ! Harry et Loony ? Ouais…ça aussi c'était pour rigoler! T'as une version en bon français ?? 0__o Je crois que là, je te déteste vraiment ! LOL. Un jour, faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais…A plus. Bises.

**Kawa** : Le retour ! Pas grave pour les reviews ! Si tu aimes toujours ce que j'écris, c'est l'essentiel. Un lemon ? Quelle impatience ! Ces choses-là se méritent… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Je m'en veux de te faire perdre tes illusions mais y a des choses qui ne n'arrangeront jamais…Je ne dis rien de plus, ça gâcherait la suite de ma fic. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : T'as raison d'en douter ! Ces deux-là ( tu parles bien de Drago et Harry ?) ne seront jamais copains comme cochons !LOL. Bises.

**Drusilla02 **: Un super gros bisou à ton cousin ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Il lit la fic aussi ? LOL. J'ai pas compris, tu parles de quels ennuis ? Et puis pour le prénom de Kiara, effectivement, c'est tiré du Roi Lion 2, mais généralement il s'écrit Chiara ( comme Chiara Mastroianni ), ce qui veut dire « claire » en italien. Bisous.

**Sungirl **: Je continue, la suite est là…Bises.

**Ryan **: Merci pour le « pas mal tout mignon » ! LOL. La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

Petite note de l'auteure : Comme pour le chapitre précédent, le R se justifie. Le cacao est sur le feu…

CHAPITRE 36 

Quand l'alarme de la montre de Kiara retentit, il était encore tôt. Une lumière blafarde entrait par les quatre fenêtres de la chambre ronde.

Elle se redressa en pestant contre celui qui avait inventé les matins.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon, qui la regardait, narquois.

Il était tout à fait réveillé et semblait trouver l'air maussade de la jeune fille plutôt risible.

- Fais immédiatement disparaître ce sourire moqueur de ta figure, Malefoy ! grommela-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ainsi donc, je m'endors avec une fée et je me réveille avec une mégère, constata le jeune homme sans paraître s'offusquer. Pour ma part, je te trouve adorable avec les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et tes cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle le dévisagea, franchement sceptique.

- La flatterie est inutile ! Je suis imperméable aux compliments à cette heure-ci, Malefoy !

- Est-ce qu'un baiser du plus beau mâle de Poudlard te rendrait ta bonne humeur ? demanda-t-il, très sûr de lui, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle consentit enfin à sourire, une telle prétention ne pouvait décidément pas être prise au sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'est pas interdit d'essayer, le défia-t-elle.

Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il l'enlaça, la pressa contre son torse nu et captura doucement ses lèvres. Elle se laissa aller à cette chaude étreinte.

Quand il la relâcha, elle leva vers lui un regard brillant.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est plus prudent que je regagne ma chambre maintenant. Même si tout le monde est au courant, je ne tiens pas vraiment à croiser les autres dans l'escalier. Ça ferait plutôt désordre ! On se revoit en salle commune ?

Drago acquiesça. Elle empoigna son pull et sa cape et retourna discrètement dans son dortoir.

Pansy et Millicent dormaient toujours. 

Kiara prit son uniforme et sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Machin trottinant derrière elle. 

Elle prit le puffskein dans ses mains et déposa un gros bisou sur sa jolie tête. Il ferma les yeux et ronronna bruyamment.

- Je ne suis pas trop souvent vers toi, hein ? Que dirais-tu si je t'emmenais voir tes congénères chez Hagrid ?  On a Soins aux créatures magiques en deuxième partie de matinée, je te prends avec moi, t'es d'accord ?

Elle le déposa au sol et fit sa toilette. Elle s'habilla, brossa ses cheveux et décida de les laisser détachés. Elle glissa un élastique dans sa poche au cas où et sortit, Machin sur ses talons.

Entre temps, ses deux compagnes de chambrée s'étaient réveillées. Elles la regardèrent sans rien dire. Kiara se dit qu'elle devait faire le premier pas. Elles ne seraient probablement jamais amies mais ce n'était pas une raison pour échanger des propos venimeux chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient. Le dortoir deviendrait vite invivable. 

- Salut ! La salle de bain est libre ! dit-elle, un peu platement.

Pansy la dévisagea un long moment sans rien dire puis décida qu'il valait mieux être avec Kiara que contre. Elle répondit à son salut, aussitôt imitée par Millicent.

Kiara sourit furtivement, elle avait obtenu un statu quo tout à fait acceptable. 

Elle prépara sa sac en y glissant ses livres d'Enchantements, la classe de Flitwick occuperait le début de matinée. Puis elle y ajouta le livre de sa mère pour le montrer à Harry. Avant de partir, elle récupéra le puffskein qui chassait une araignée sous le lit et sortit.

Quand elle arriva en salle commune avec Machin dans ses mains, elle provoqua de nombreux cris de ravissement. Tous les niveaux de classe étaient passés chez Hagrid. Ils avaient étudié les puffskeins et les avaient trouvés, unanimement, adorables.

Comme la petite bête passait de main en main sans paraître effrayée, elle se recula du petit attroupement qui s'était formé et chercha Malefoy des yeux. Elle le vit descendre l'escalier. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, il leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction du groupe, essentiellement féminin, qui s'extasiait bruyamment.

Kiara lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Je crois que t'as perdu ton titre, blondinet.

- Mon titre ? Quel titre ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Celui du plus beau mâle de Poudlard. Machin te bat à plate couture !

Drago haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne craignait pas ce genre de concurrence et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les filles glousser.

- On y va ? 

- D'accord. Je vais récupérer mon bien.

- Quoi, il vient avec nous ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie tout seul. Il pourra s'amuser avec ceux de Hagrid.

Kiara appela le puffskein qui bondit aussitôt pour la rejoindre.

- Viens dans ma poche, mon mignon, sinon quelqu'un pourrait te marcher dessus.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent en cours de Sorts et Enchantements donné en commun avec les Serdaigle.

Le professeur Flitwick leur exposa le programme du jour.

- Nous allons apprendre deux nouveau sorts, le « _laxus _» qui est un enchantement de ramollissement et le « _rigidus_ » qui est un sortilège de raidissement. Ces deux sorts s'apparentent au « _Jambencoton_ » et « _Petrificus Totalus_ » que vous connaissez depuis longtemps, mais ils s'utilisent uniquement sur des objets non sur des êtres vivants.

Il grimpa sur une pile de livre posé sur son bureau et entreprit de faire une démonstration. Il prit une règle de métal, appuya sa baguette dessus et dit :

- « _Laxus_ ! »

Aussitôt, la règle se courba mollement. Il y eut quelques rires et les yeux du Professeur pétillèrent. Flitwick jeta alors le contre-sort :

- « _Rigidus_ ! »

La petite barre de fer se raidit et reprit sa rigidité initiale.

- Une dernière précision, l'incantation simple est pour les objets que vous pouvez toucher avec votre baguette. Pour les choses plus éloignées, si vous ne voulez pas ramollir tout ce qui se trouve autour de vous, je vous conseille de désigner clairement l'objet en question. Vous pouvez commencer avec vos effets personnels.

Kiara sortit un rouleau de parchemin et pointa sa baguette en prononçant le sortilège de raidissement. Le papier émit un léger bruissement.

La jeune sorcière le posa sur le sol. Elle mit un pied dessus, puis l'autre. Le parchemin supportait aisément son poids sans se briser. 

Elle le reprit et le montra à Malefoy qui tenta vainement de le plier.

- Je jette le « _Laxus_ » alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Seulement si tu veux le rendre souple comme du caoutchouc. Pour lui rendre sa texture habituelle, il faut simplement annuler le sort avec « _Finite Incantatem_ ».

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que Flitwick a fait, protesta le jeune sorcier.

- Je le soupçonne d'avoir délibérément choisi un objet rigide au départ et de nous faire une blague.

Effectivement, les autres élèves durcissaient et ramollissaient leurs affaires sans jamais leur rendre leur aspect initial.

Le Maître des Enchantements semblait trouver ça assez cocasse. Finalement , il mit fin à la frustration grandissante de ses étudiants et leur expliqua que les sortilèges n'étaient jamais aussi simples qu'ils semblaient l'être au premier abord.

Après quelques précisions supplémentaires sur le contre-sort réel, il les laissa s'exercer jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand la cloche sonna, la plupart des élèves maîtrisaient le « _laxus _» et le « _rigidus_ ».

- J'accorde 5 points à Serpentard pour l'esprit aiguisé de Mademoiselle Weasley. Bonne journée !

Les Serpentard sortirent ensuite du château et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Les Lions étaient déjà là. Ils revenaient du cours de Binns et n'étaient pas mécontents de s'aérer la tête. 

Dès qu'elle vit le demi-géant, Kiara s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour Hagrid !

- Salut Kiara ! Comment se passe ton adaptation ?

- Ma foi, je dirai assez bien. Je voulais vous demander une faveur.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle sortit le puffskein de sa poche, il dormait en ronflant doucement.

- Je vous présente Machin. Cadeau de Potter. Je pense qu'il s'ennuie tout seul dans ma chambre. Vous êtes d'accord pour que je le laisse jouer avec ses congénères ?

Hagrid sourit largement et donna son accord.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves et poursuivit son cours sur les mœurs des puffskeins qu'il avait introduit la semaine précédente. Les étudiants trouvaient les petites créatures vraiment passionnantes et aucun incident ne vint troubler la classe.

Après les soins aux créatures magiques, les élèves partirent manger.

Kiara partagea le repas des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny.

Cette dernière lui demanda discrètement si elle et Harry avaient trouvé un solution à l'énigme du livre noir.

- Non. Il ne l'a même pas vu, je l'avais laissé dans mon sac. Ce soir peut-être.

- Je ne pense pas. On a l'entraînement de Quidditch. Demain alors ? proposa Ginny.

- Non plus. Demain, c'est moi qui ai entraînement. Tans pis, je continuerai à chercher de mon côté, quand j'aurai du temps. Cet après-midi, on a seulement Botanique. Je retournerai à la bibliothèque pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas passée à côté de quelque chose.

A la fin du repas, Drago l'attendait et ils firent ensemble le chemin qui menait aux serres de Chourave. Alors qu'ils débouchaient dans le parc, Malefoy la poussa doucement contre un tronc à l'abri des regards.

- Eh ! On va être en retard, protesta mollement la jeune fille.

- On s'en fout ! J'ai un besoin vital de t'embrasser !

Il joignit le geste à la parole et posa sa bouche sur celle de sa compagne avec un soupir satisfait. Il l'embrassa doucement en la serrant contre lui.

Il posa ensuite son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et se délecta de la sentir simplement contre lui.

Il se recula légèrement et chercha son regard.

- Avoue que tu m'as jeté un sort, Kiara ! Je ne peux plus me passer de toi ! 

Elle s'empourpra sous son œillade brûlante et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle s'empara, avidement, de ses lèvres et lui donna un long baiser qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

- Il faut vraiment y aller, Drago. Chourave va nous incendier.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la serre n° 4 et entrèrent, hors d'haleine alors que le cours allait débuter.

Le Professeur de Botanique soupira d'exaspération et les enjoignit sèchement de passer leur robe de travail.

Trop heureux d'échapper à un retrait de point, ils se changèrent prestement.

L'enseignante les attendit et commença son cours.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé, l'an dernier, de cultiver plusieurs plantes qui entrent dans la composition de la potion de « _Lacrima_ » que vous élaborerez bientôt dans sa classe. Aujourd'hui, nous nous occuperons essentiellement de celle-ci.

Elle désigna une rangée qui comportait une cinquantaine de pots.

- Ces plantes se nomment des Larmes de Job. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire dans quelle région, on peut les trouver à l'état naturel ?

Hannah Abbot, élève à Poufsouffle, leva la main.

- Oui ?

- On trouve ces graminées dans le Midi de la France.

- Exact ! Mademoiselle Abbot, confirma-t-elle, avec un sourire. Et quel partie utilise-t-on pour fabriquer le « _Lacrima_ »? 

Drago murmura quelque chose à Kiara qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. S'ils n'avait pas reconnu le végétal, ils en connaissaient parfaitement les propriétés. Chourave leur lança un regard agacé.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Un commentaire ?

- Seuls les grains luisants en forme de larme entrent dans la composition du _Lacrima_. Ils atteignent leur maturité quand ils se colorent en rouge. Cueillis trop jeunes, ils peuvent altérer la potion, expliqua doctement le Serpentard.

Kiara se mordit la joue pour vaincre le fou rire qui la gagnait. La réponse de Malefoy était parfaitement correcte mais le ton qu'il avait pris frisait l'insolence. Chourave fronça sévèrement les sourcils mais lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

- Votre camarade a raison. Nos larmes de Job en sont donc à leur stade idéal, c'est pourquoi nous allons recueillir les grains et les mettre à sécher.

C'était un travail long et fastidieux. Les graines de formes oblongues étaient minuscules et ne devaient contenir aucun déchet.

A la fin du cours, Kiara se redressa en se massant les reins et la nuque. 

- On a fait à peine la moitié ! constata la jeune sorcière.

- Il faut en laisser à vos camarades Serdaigle et Gryffondor ! commenta gaiement le Professeur Chourave. Bonne fin de journée !

Les jeunes sorciers se dispersèrent. Les Serpentard terminaient leur journée avec de l'étude libre.

- Je retourne à la bibliothèque, Drago.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Ma foi, vu mes piètres résultats d'hier, on ne sera pas trop de deux.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le fit pivoter et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, Drago.

Il lui répondit par un tel sourire qu'elle sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Malefoy se dirigea aussitôt vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Il connaissait le local comme sa poche, les recherches allaient peut-être enfin aboutir à quelque chose de positif.

Il choisit plusieurs ouvrages, certains ne figuraient pas sur l'étagère le jour d'avant. Ils avaient probablement été empruntés et remis en place.

Il lui montra les différents titres afin qu'elle écarte ceux qu'elle avait déjà consultés.

- On va plutôt travailler dans mon antre ? proposa le jeune homme. Comme ça on pourra en discuter sans craindre les oreilles indiscrètes.

- Excellente idée.

Ils montèrent directement dans la petite tour.

Le soleil de septembre avait chauffé les tuiles du toit et il faisait chaud dans la mansarde. Ils ôtèrent leur pull gris réglementaire, enlevèrent leurs cravates et retroussèrent les manches de leur chemise blanche. Une fois mis à l'aise, ils prirent place au bureau.

- Je peux revoir le livre ?

Kiara le pêcha dans son sac, lui donna un coup de baguette pour l'ouvrir et le tendit au sorcier blond.

- Tu l'avais verrouillé ?

- Non, j'ai constaté, hier, qu'il se refermait tout seul. Comme tu vois, les pages sont toujours blanches.

- Bon, on va se partager le boulot, tu cherches dans ces livres, moi dans ceux-là. On prend des notes et après, on verra.

Ils se mirent au travail. 

Pendant plus de deux heures, le seul bruit qu'on entendît fut celui des pages qu'on tournait et le grattement de leur plume sur le parchemin.

Kiara referma son ouvrage avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait rempli trois rouleaux de parchemin de notes et de formules diverses, Drago avait fait de même.

Elle bailla en s'étirant. Drago se leva, prit deux bouteilles de jus de citrouille sur une étagère. Il les ouvrit et lui en donna une.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur en la sentant froide dans sa main.

- Je les ai ensorcelées pour qu'elles restent fraîches, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune sorcière but une longue gorgée à même le goulot. Elle se laissa aller sur sa chaise en soupirant de bien-être.

- Bon sang ! Y a pas à dire, Malefoy, tu sais comment satisfaire mes besoins. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que le jus de citrouille dans la vie ?

- Moi, bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt, très sérieusement.

Kiara fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

- Je ne dirai pas que tu es mieux ou moins bien que le jus de citrouille. Je dirai que vous êtes complémentaires.

Comme il ne voyait visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir, elle poursuivit, malicieuse :

- Ben oui, quoi. Le jus de citrouille rafraîchit et toi…et bien toi…tu me donnes chaud…

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du sorcier.

- Je te donne chaud ?

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Et y a moyen de te…rafraîchir ?

- Peut-être…

Le jeune homme sourit mystérieusement et passa derrière elle.

Il écarta ses longs cheveux noirs, ouvrit son col de chemise et… glissa la bouteille froide dans son dos.

Elle sursauta en poussant un cri tandis que Drago explosait de rire.

Elle se leva si brusquement qu'il lâcha le flacon et le contenu de la bouteille se rependit sur le chemisier de Kiara, l'inondant de liquide orange, froid et collant.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Elle empoigna sa propre bouteille et s'approcha, menaçante.

Son rire se stoppa net quand il la vit lever la flasque et la déverser presque tranquillement sur lui.

Il frissonna au contact du jus sur sa peau. Il constata les dégâts puis leva la tête vers elle. Elle le toisait, les mains sur les hanches.

- Un partout ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

Il la dévisagea lentement. Le chemisier mouillé de Kiara lui collait à la peau et se plaquait sur ses seins. Il se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres, la gorge soudain sèche. Le corps de la jeune fille réagit avant elle, sa poitrine tendit davantage le tissu.

Malefoy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette vision. Il sentit un torrent de lave se déverser en lui et courir dans ses veines.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua presque sauvagement contre le mur. Il mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et se pressa contre elle, lui faisant clairement sentir à quel point il la désirait.

Elle gémit sourdement en sentant son érection. Il frotta lascivement ses hanches aux siennes, allumant un brasier dans son intimité. 

Elle voulu l'embrasser mais il se recula. D'une main, il lui maintint les mains tandis que l'autre déboutonnait le chemisier tâché. Il écarta les deux pans, la libéra pour enlever le vêtement et le soutien-gorge puis il posa fébrilement sa bouche sur sa peau. 

Alors que sa langue agaçait le bout de ses seins, lui arrachant de petits cris, il maintenait la pression de son bassin. Elle se mit à haleter en se mordant les lèvres, son bas-ventre se mouvant sous celui de son partenaire. 

Ce frottement faillit le rendre fou, il se recula pour apaiser ses sens et reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même.

Il glissa sa main libre sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Ses doigts écartèrent le tissu humide et rencontrèrent sa chaude intimité. 

Elle se tordit en gémissant, cherchant la délivrance que son corps en feu réclamait. 

Il la caressa habilement tandis qu'elle sentait monter en elle un formidable orgasme. Quand elle atteignit le paroxysme de son plaisir, elle cria le nom de son amant qui sentit alors son corps le trahir. 

La jouissance le prit par surprise, il se tendit comme un arc en poussant un grognement de satisfaction.

Les deux amants glissèrent au sol, leurs jambes ne les portaient plus.

Drago passa un bras sous la nuque de Kiara et la serra amoureusement contre lui. Elle s'y blottit sans se faire prier.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.

- Drago ?

- Mmm ?

- Il fait presque nuit. 

- Mmm.

- Comment on fait pour…euh…se laver ?

- Il y a un petit lavabo, là-bas, dit-il en le désignant du doigt.

- D'accord, mais mes habits sont toujours aussi collants.

- A qui la faute ? répliqua-t-il vivement en se redressant.

Elle se redressa, à son tour et pointa un index accusateur sur son torse. 

- La tienne, Malefoy ! Quelle idée stupide de me coller ça dans le dos !

Il secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Personne ne sursaute comme tu l'as fait, Weasley ! _Tu_ t'es renversé la bouteille dessus !

Elle fronça les sourcils puis dut admettre qu'il avait sans doute raison. Elle s'étendit à nouveau par terre, entraînant le jeune homme dans son mouvement.

Elle se colla confortablement contre lui. Après quelques minutes, elle soupira profondément et se leva à demi.

- T'as un problème, Weasley ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Ouais, j'ai un foutu problème, Malefoy ! Toi !

- Moi ? s'offusqua le sorcier.

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit tendre et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que je t'aime, Drago.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	37. Chapitre 37

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH **: Salut mon UIAV ! T'as reçu les photos du « dégominé » ? LOL.

Pour éviter l'indigestion, pas de cacao aujourd'hui mais un peu de culture ! LOL. Gros bisous.

Mara Potter : Merci pour ton mail et pour cette avalanche de questions. Je vais répondre à certaines. Donc, dans l'ordre, non, je ne rends pas Pansy gentille mais elle a décidé de s'écraser devant Kiara, ce qui n'est pas plus mal ! Oui, il y aura bientôt la réponse du journal mais il est très têtu et ne se laisse pas facilement amadouer ! Le match de Quidditch arrive doucement mais sûrement. Pour le reste, tu verras bien. Pour le chocolat, décidément, tout le monde s'impatiente, mais vous commencez à me connaître, j'ai l'esprit tortueux ( Qui a dit pervers et sadique ?? si, si je l'ai entendu !!) Bon, alors on va dire que les choses vont suivre tranquillement leur cours avant de singulièrement se compliquer au chapitre 40. C'est encore loin ?? Je sais ^__^. Bises.

Tolede : Ola el macho ! Donc Kiara a gagné le 1er prix de Miss T-shirt mouillé ? LOL. Pour les noms de famille, on va encore en voir quelques uns parce que moi, j'aime bien, mais effectivement, le prénom est de mise dans les moments rapprochés. A plus. Bisous.

Mary Copper : De retour ! LOL. Je suis contente que tu suives toujours ma fic. Bises.

Sungirl1 : J'ai vu que la plupart des pseudos avaient gagné un chiffre. Merci, j'apprécie le compliment. Bisous.

Katarina : Je ne connais pas cette pub 7 Up, moi je me rappelle surtout celle pour la boisson Giny, tu sais « la plus chaude des boissons froides » ? LOL. Je n'ai sans doute rien inventé, mais je suis ravie de tu aies trouvé la scène à ton goût. Bises.

Dumati : Le retour ! Et ben, ça faisait longtemps ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ! Bisous.

Anonymoua : Salut fillette ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas accès au Net pendant les vacances ! Tu es incurable ! Et en plus, tu ne lis pas bien mes réponses ! Alors, je répète : j'ai déjà un dessin de Daniel Radcliffe mais il n'est pas terminé, donc, je dois le finir, en réduire le format parce que c'est du A3 et le faire scanner chez une copine et te l'envoyer. Je ne sais pas quand parce que je dessine seulement quand ça me prend mais je ferai un effort pour toi ! Gros bisous.

Lunenoire : Ne t'énerve pas ! C'est mauvais pour la santé ! LOL. Oui, ils finiront par trouver, est-ce que c'est mon genre de balader mon lectorat ? LOL. Mais pas tout de suite. Bises. 

Vivi Malfoy : T'aimes, t'aimes, t'aimes ? Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! LOL. La suite est là. Bisous.

Angel : Ah ! Ma pom pom girl attitrée ! ça t'a plu ? et bien tant mieux, la suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

Ccilia Johnson : Salut ! Je suis contente de t'avoir de tes nouvelles. Toi aussi t'as mis chauffer le cacao dans le nouveau slash que tu traduis ! Oh là là ! LOL. Bises.

Ankou : Comme tu dis elle veut le p'tit Potter uniquement comme ami. Je continue, t'inquiète pas. Bisous.

Lythanie : Tous ça te cause du tracas ? Ben, faut pas. Les ennuis ne sont pour tout de suite… Bonne lecture. Bises.

CHAPITRE 37 

La jeune homme ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, un peu surpris par cet aveu spontané puis les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. Son regard bleu-gris pétilla.

- Je crois que ton problème est contagieux, Weasley.

Il se pencha et lui donna le plus langoureux des baisers. Kiara soupira de bien-être avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait un second problème : elle collait toujours de partout.

- Il faut vraiment que je me change et je pense que tu devrais faire pareil, blondinet.

Elle se leva et sentit le regard de Drago s'attarder sur sa poitrine. Le visage en feu, elle enfila prestement son pull gris. 

- Je n'en ai pas pour long. On compare nos notes, après ? 

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- J'irai chercher à manger aux cuisines.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la jeune sorcière remontait dans la petite tour. Malefoy n'était pas encore revenu. Elle s'installa au bureau et prit le temps de relire ses notes.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle n'était pas franchement optimiste. Les sorts de verrouillage étaient fort simple à lancer, mais si le livre avait été enchanté par plusieurs sortilèges comme elle commençait à le soupçonner, la combinaison des contre-sorts pouvait se révéler infinie et percer le secret du livre serait quasiment impossible.

Elle prit le journal dans ses mains, caressa les initiales dorées puis, d'un geste agacé, le jeta plus loin sur la table.

« Maman ! Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on le lise, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas brûlé ? »

Elle entendit Malefoy entrer et monter l'escalier de bois.

Il portait un jean et un pull noir qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau. Elle sourit en voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Cette tour est pleine de courant d'air, on dirait, constata-t-elle, amusée en désignant sa coiffure.

Il lui lança un regard faussement sévère mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'elle le préférait comme ça.

Il posa son panier de provisions sur le sol.

- Au menu : saumon fumé. Bon, c'est pas du norvégien mais l'écossais n'est pas mal non plus, tu verras. 

Il rit en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille briller de convoitise.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Drago l'interrogea sur sa vie à Oslo.

Alors qu'ils attaquaient le crumble de pommes, le jeune sorcier lui demanda comment était l'école de sorcellerie de Kjernig.

- Mais, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

- A bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait une autre.

- Y en a pas d'autre. Je veux dire que je ne suis allée dans aucune école.

- Ben merde alors ! T'es douée, ça, c'est sûr! Mais qui t'a appris tout ce que tu sais? 

- Mon père.

- Et ta mère, compléta-t-il.

- Non. Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais encore bébé. Papa m'a élevé seul. Il m'a tout enseigné, sauf le Quidditch, il se sentait trop vieux pour ça. Les leçons portaient sur l'intérêt du moment. Le dernier en date, qui lui vaut sa convalescence à Ste-Mangouste et qui m'a coûté cette cicatrice est l'étude des dragons. Je suis un excellent chasseur de dragons. Tu en es la preuve vivante, conclut-elle, malicieuse.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, se demandant visiblement s'il devait rire de sa remarque ou se sentir vexé.

Kiara éclata de rire en voyant le dilemme inscrit sur sa figure.

- Je dois avouer que tu es le spécimen le plus…intéressant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Le jeune sorcier le leva, menaçant.

- Alors, comme ça, je suis un spécimen _intéressant _? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Très intéressant, confirma Kiara, l'air de rien. Beau, bien fait mais ombrageux, caractériel et soupe au lait et…un tantinet susceptible.

Drago se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol tandis qu'elle se tordait de rire.

Cependant son hilarité cessa quand elle vit une lueur féroce dans le regard du blond. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne avec une lenteur exaspérante. Kiara sentit son souffle s'accélérer et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'accueillir.

Il l'effleura une fraction de seconde et se recula, narquois.

- Debout ! On a du boulot !

Il se mit rapidement sur pied et lui tendit la main, en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Elle se releva seule, jetant un regard dédaigneux à sa main tendue.

- Soit, Malefoy ! On va travailler ! 

Elle s'assit, droite et digne et attendit qu'il prenne place sans dire un mot.

Son compagnon la regarda en secouant la tête.

- Et on prétend que c'est moi qui suis susceptible…

Il s'installa, rassembla ses notes puis posa sa baguette sur le bureau. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la jeune sorcière et demanda :

- Alors ? On commence par quoi ?

Son mouvement d'humeur provisoirement envolé, elle lui exposa le fruit de ses recherches et ses conclusions peu réjouissantes.

Il entreprit à son tour de lui expliquer les nombreuses passages qu'il avait relevés. Chacun avait un nombre considérable de formules à tester sur le journal.

Comme l'avait fait Kiara le jour précédent à la bibliothèque, ils les essayèrent une à une. 

Pas une seule fois, le livre noir ne réagit.

Il était presque onze du soir quand, les yeux fatigués, ils décidèrent d'abandonner.

- J'accorde 50 points à Serpentard pour la plus ridicule ténacité qu'on ait jamais vu ! commenta la jeune fille, désabusée.

Drago sentait que sous la boutade, Kiara tentait de cacher sa déception. 

Il se pencha et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller en soupirant. 

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou et respira son odeur.

- Kiara ?

- Oui ?

- Il n'y a vraiment personne qui a une vague idée de ce qu'il faut dire ou faire pour que ce foutu livre parle enfin ?

Elle soupira puis murmura après un long moment de silence.

- Si, mon père. Peut-être.

Le jeune homme crut avoir mal entendu.

- QUOI ?? Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis !! Pourquoi…

- Ne t'emballe pas, Malefoy ! Je t'ai dit qu'il était convalescent à Ste-Mangouste. L'accident l'a rendu…amnésique. 

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais pas faux non plus ».

- Ecoute, Drago, j'en ai ma claque de tout ça ! Je laisse tomber ! 

- Et SuperPotter ?

- Quoi Potter ?

- Il n'a pas de solution miracle, lui ?

- Tiens, c'est vrai. Il n'a même pas vu le journal. Bon, à mon avis, on a épluché tous les livres qui concernent le sort de verrouillage mais peut-être que SuperPotter aura une super idée, après tout. 

Elle termina sa phrase par un énorme bâillement tandis que Drago éclatait de rire.

- Par Merlin, je dois être vraiment crevée ! Je n'arrive pas croire à ce que je viens de dire ! Harry, si tu m'entends, pardon !

Elle bâilla une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais me coucher, blondinet. Tu descends aussi ?

Il acquiesça et rassembla rapidement leurs affaires.

Le jeune sorcier l'accompagna jusqu'à son dortoir. 

- Je voulais te remercier pour tes recherches et pour ton aide, Drago. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais bien que je ne fais que ce que j'ai envie de faire.

- Ne sois pas si cynique.

- Et je demande toujours des compensations en nature, dit-il, la mine gourmande.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je me demande si tu le mérites vraiment, après l'affront que tu m'as fait subir.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

- Susceptible et rancunière…

- Macho et insensible…, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il sourit franchement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit, la belette !

- Bonne nuit, blondinet !

Le mercredi matin débuta par le cours de Rogue en commun avec les Gryffondor.

Kiara se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de parler à Harry. 

Le Maître des Potions semblait d'humeur particulièrement belliqueuse et personne, pas même Drago, n'avait envie de le provoquer quand il avait cet air-là.

- Sortez vos parchemins et recopiez la liste des ingrédients inscrits au tableau ! leur aboya-t-il, sans même un bonjour.

Kiara haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant la plupart des élèves se tasser sur leur banc. Elle se pencha discrètement vers son voisin et murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

- Il est souvent comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu vois une différence avec la semaine passée ? répliqua Malefoy, sur le même ton.

Elle ne put réprimer un gloussement et Rogue fondit sur elle.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'une voix coupante.

Tous les étudiants retinrent leur souffle. Jamais Rogue ne s'en était pris à un élève de sa propre Maison.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea attentivement. Il était pâle et fiévreux, de la sueur perlait à son front. Ses yeux noirs étaient injectés de sang. Elle remarqua que, bien qu'il fit tout pour le cacher, ses mains tremblaient.

Rogue subit son examen sans broncher. Elle baissa finalement ses yeux.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur.

Il eut un mouvement de tête qui indiqua qu'il acceptait ses excuses et retourna à son bureau.

- Comme vous l'avez, sans doute, reconnue, cette potion est la _Pimentine,_ inventée par Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmerie est presque en rupture de stock et l'automne arrive avec son lot de… malades, expliqua-t-il, sur un ton méprisant. Allez dans la réserve, prenez ce qu'ils vous faut et au travail ! Et en silence !

Les élèves des deux classes s'exécutèrent en se lançant des coups d'œil furtifs. Les retenues allaient pleuvoir au moindre faux pas.

Ils regagnèrent tous leur place avec un chaudron d'étain taille 2 dans une main et un récipient contenant les diverses racines indiquées.

La recette de la _Pimentine_ leur avait été enseignée en cinquième année et tous savaient la préparer sauf…Kiara.

Drago se chargea de lui montrer comment broyer les quatre sortes de piments qui entraient dans la composition de la potion. 

- Celui-là, le vert, est un _jalapeño_, le rouge, mince et recourbé, est un piment commun, le petit jaune bosselé est un _œil d'oiseau_ et le dernier en forme de bonnet écossais s'appelle un _habanero_. Sois très prudente, ils contiennent tous de la _capsaïcine_. C'est ce qui rend la formule de Madame Pomfreh si efficace mais si, après les avoir manipulés, tu te touches les yeux…Je n'ose même pas y penser.

- On les pile dans un mortier ?

- Ouais. Fais gaffe de ne pas trop respirer la poussière de piment.

- Attends un peu. On ne peut pas toucher ses yeux, on ne peut pas en respirer. C'est quoi cette potion, exactement ?

- C'est une recette contre les refroidissements.

- On s'en sert comme onguent, pour frictionner la poitrine ?

- Ben non ! On l'avale !

Kiara en resta bouche bée.

- Elle est dingue ou quoi ?

Malefoy sourit de sa réaction.

- La première fois, l'effet est très surprenant. Après, on s'habitue. Quand tu en prends, t'as l'impression d'avaler un bol de lave en fusion, ça brûle et tu ne peux plus respirer. Tu sens ton corps en ébullition, le sang te monte à la tête, de la fumée sort par tes oreilles et…t'es guéri.

- Ça donne pas envie d'être grippé !

- Crois-moi, les joueurs de Quidditch sont de très bons clients. Les entraînements sous la pluie sont le fond de commerce de la _Pimentine_. 

Ils versèrent la poudre de piment dans le chaudron, y ajoutèrent des pétales de capucine et de chèvrefeuille et une peau sèche de crapaud-lézard.

Pendant le reste du cours, la potion chauffa doucement et prit une belle couleur écarlate. 

Il y eut soudain un grand cri et tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit.

La potion de Neville et de Parvati cuisait beaucoup trop fort, et le jeune sorcier avait pris une projection dans l'œil.

Il se tordait de douleur, ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes. Il frottait son œil douloureux avec ses mains qu'il n'avait pas lavées. L'effet de la _capsaïcine _était terrifiant.

Hermione et Kiara se précipitèrent.

La première leva sa baguette.

- « _Nitidus Manus_ ! »

Et la seconde compléta le sort en disant :

- « _Nitidus Oculus_ ! »

Le pauvre Neville cessa instantanément de gémir, les sortilèges combinés avaient lavé ses mains et ses yeux. 

Alors qu'il reprenait péniblement son souffle, il sentit une ombre noire planer sur lui. Il osa à peine lever les yeux, sachant déjà que Rogue le regardait comme un rapace qui a repéré une proie.

- Monsieur Londubat ! Voici, une fois de plus, une brillante démonstration de votre génie ! ironisa le Maître des Potions, mordant. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor parce que vous n'avez pas surveillé la cuisson de votre _Pimentine_ et 10 autres points pour l'intervention inutile de Mademoiselle Granger !

Alors que les Lions protestaient, la voix de Kiara s'éleva :

- Et moi ? Monsieur ?

- Quoi ? Vous ? aboya-t-il.

- Si vous pénalisez Gryffondor parce que Hermione a aidé Neville, alors, vous devez également ôter des points à Serpentard puisque j'ai fait pareil.

Rogue se pencha vers elle, une expression sauvage au fond des yeux.

- Prétendriez-vous me dire comment je dois gérer mon cours, Mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Pas le moins du monde, Professeur. Je vous demande juste d'être…équitable. 

- Mademoiselle Weasley, je ne tolérerai aucun propos insolent. Venez me voir, immédiatement, après la classe. Vous autres, remettez-vous au travail. La potion doit être embouteillée avant la fin du cours.

Kiara regagna sa place, le dos raidi par la colère. Rogue avait habilement contourné le problème. Elle écoperai d'une retenue mais seul Gryffondor s'était vu soustraire des points.

Elle s'assit bruyamment et lui jeta un regard noir.

Drago se tourna vers elle, mais elle leva la main.

- Ne dis rien, Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas en état de supporter tes sarcasmes sur Londubat !

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Il prit plusieurs flacons, une louche et versa la _Pimentine_ dans les bouteilles et les boucha avec du liège. Kiara les étiqueta soigneusement et les aligna devant elle.

La cloche sonna alors qu'elle rangeait le chaudron et les ustensiles.

Les étudiants se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Drago ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir rabrouer. Je suis en colère mais pas contre toi. Ne m'attends pas ! McGonagall, elle, n'hésitera pas pour les points.

- Je préfère t'attendre.

- Il ne va pas me manger, plaisanta-t-elle, en désignant le bureau.

- Je reste près de la porte.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, en tenant dans une main, une bouteille au tiers pleine et la posa sur le bureau, bien en évidence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- De la _Pimentine_. Pour soigner votre grippe.

Il prit la bouteille et fit tourner le liquide rouge, pensif.

- Vous tentez de m'amadouer pour alléger votre retenue ?

- Certainement pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Vous allez contaminer tout le monde ! Donnez-moi cette punition et qu'on en finisse !

Rogue se cala dans sa chaise et la dévisagea longuement.

- Vous avez idée de ce que vous coûterait votre insolence si vous n'étiez pas à Serpentard ?

Elle croisa les bras et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Six mois de cachot ?

Kiara aurait juré qu'il réprimait un sourire.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ? Disparaissez de ma vue !

Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit. Malefoy l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Alors ?

- Alors, rien. Pas de retenue.

- On se dépêche. Sinon, c'est la vieille qui va nous coller.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	38. Chapitre 38

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Ah ! Mon UIAV ! ça y est, alors ? ça fait bizarre quand même ! Comme je te l'ai dit, sans doute une suite mais pas dans l'immédiat ! Une fic pas trop longue cette fois ? Ouais, j'avais déjà dit ça pour celle-là ! Et on voit le résultat ! LOL. Bisous.

**Ryan**: Merci pour ce bravo bref mais sincère ! LOL. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : C'est plus qu'un synonyme ! J'oserai « pléonasme » ! LOL.Bisous.

**Katarina** : Ben, notre petit Sev' a la crève quoi ! Il déteste les gens malades et encore plus d'en faire partie ! LOL Donc il est d'une humeur de chien ! Enfin, un poil plus que d'habitude ! Bises.

**Drusilla02** : 2 reviews et un lecteur de plus ! Woua ! Cousin de Drusilla si tu me lis, laisse-moi un mot que je puisse te remercier de lui avoir « prêté » ton PC ! LOL. Bon, alors, la déclaration ? Ben, oui elle l'aime, quoi mais n'est pas prête à tout accepter…Bisous.

**Ankou** : Mon histoire ? Un gros bordel ? Raconte à Tata Falyla les passages que tu n'a pas compris, je me ferai un plaisir de te les expliquer ! LOL. Oui ! Il est permis d'insulter Rogue ! Bises.

**Lythanie** : Pas grave si ta review n'est pas longue ! T'es toujours là et ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisous.

**Vivi Malfoy** : Oui ! Les 6 mois de cachot m'ont fait marrer quand je l'ai écrit. Ça me paraissait une réponse tout à fait appropriée ! LOL. Bises.

**Mara Potter** : Merci de m'adorer ! Et c'est ton droit d'aimer Sev' et les prochains chapitres vont beaucoup te plaire. Bises.

**Lily la Tigresse** : Salut la nouvelle ! Tu t'es tapée mon histoire en un soir ? Tu t'es pas fait mal, au moins ? LOL. Merci de trouver ma fic géniale, je fais ce que je peux ! Elle compte 56 chapitres et je viens de la terminer. Ton pseudo me dit quelque chose. T'as pas écrit une fic parodique ? Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Lady Malfoy** : 7ème du nom, alors ? LOL. Merci infiniment d'être là et de me laisser de si gentils mots. Bises.

CHAPITRE 38 

Le cours de métamorphose du Professeur McGonagall portait à nouveau sur le programme de l'année précédente. Il en serait ainsi jusqu'à fin septembre.

Kiara ne s'était pas installée avec Hermione. Certes, cette dernière était fort douée mais ses explications manquaient de clarté. C'était si facile pour elle de reproduire ce que le professeur demandait qu'elle ne comprenait pas que les autres ne puissent en faire autant.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Drago s'était révélé fin pédagogue et la jeune sorcière admirait son talent en transfiguration. Quand ils avaient fait leurs devoirs ensemble, il avait pris la peine de lui montrer les gestes à effectuer avec beaucoup de patience. C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle avait moult fois constaté que la patience n'était pas la qualité première du jeune Serpentard.

L'exercice du jour consistait à métamorphoser des balles de bois de différentes tailles en fruits comestibles. 

Sur le bureau des élèves réunis par paire, une énorme coupe de verre en contenait une bonne quinzaine, ils avaient le cours entier pour transformer le tout en appétissante collation.

- Je vous rappelle que l'exercice sera noté à la fin du cours, les métamorphoses doivent être équitablement partagées, ceux qui profiteront du savoir-faire de l'un pour se reposer sur leurs lauriers seront pénalisés. Des questions ?

Kiara regarda son partenaire, un peu anxieuse. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- A toi l'honneur, la belette !

- Hum. Trop aimable !

Elle piocha dans la coupe et ressortit une poignée de balles minuscules. Elle les aligna sur la table, pointa sa baguette en inspirant profondément.

- « _Racemus_ ! »

Les perles sursautèrent légèrement en crépitant et se rassemblèrent pour former une belle grappe de raisin…en bois.

- Oh ! fit-elle, déçue. 

- C'est pas si mal ! Tu veux que je rectifie ?

- Je suis sûre que McGonagall le verrait. Attends, j'ai une idée !

Elle toucha la grappe en murmurant :

- « _Comestus_ ! »

Le fruit factice se transforma instantanément en denrée consommable.

Drago leva un sourcil appréciateur et prit deux autres sphères.

Il leva sa baguette et prononça clairement:

- « _Pirum _! » « _Citrus_ ! »

La poire et le citron rejoignirent le raisin à côté de la coupe.

- Maintenant, à toi ! Concentre-toi, non seulement sur la forme du fruit mais aussi sur sa texture, son odeur. Tu dois visualiser le fruit comme si tu voulais le cueillir.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête.

Elle piocha une nouvelle fois et en sortit une grosse balle légèrement ovale. Elle l'examina attentivement, puis un lent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- « _Manga_ ! »

Il y eut quelques étincelles puis le bois se teinta de vert et de rouge. La métamorphose s'acheva quand un appétissant fruit exotique apparut à la place de la balle.

Kiara se retint difficilement de monter sur la table pour fêter son succès. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Malefoy pointa négligemment sa baguette sur les balles restantes :

- « _Nãrandji_ ! » « _Pompel_ ! » « _Granatum_ ! »

- « _Pomum_ ! » le coupa Kiara, très fière de lui montrer son nouveau savoir.

Ils disposaient harmonieusement les fruits dans le plat de verre quand le Professeur McGonagall arriva vers eux.

Elle les examina un à un, puis les félicita pour leur travail.

La cloche annonça la fin du cours. Kiara se dit qu'elle appréhenderait désormais un peu moins les cours de métamorphose. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa matière favorite mais avec les explications de Malefoy, elle trouvait qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie.

Il était presque midi et tous les étudiants se pressaient pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Après le repas, les Serpentard étaient libres jusqu'à quinze heures et terminaient leur journée de cours par la Botanique. Kiara avait du mal à contenir son impatience. Après la classe du Professeur Chourave, elle se rendrait au stade avec ses co-équipiers pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le match contre les Gryffondor aurait lieu le samedi suivant et s'ils voulaient être prêts, ils devaient mettre les bouchées doubles. Malefoy leur avait expliqué les grandes lignes de sa tactique pendant qu'ils mangeaient et comptait les mettre en pratique le soir même.

Alors que ceux qui avaient cours se levaient de table, Malefoy se pencha vers elle.

- On fait quoi ?

- Moi, je vais faire un saut chez Hagrid pour voir comment va Machin. Je me dépêche, je ne veux pas le déranger en plein cours. Après, je profiterai du parc. Et toi ? D'autres plans d'attaques à échafauder ?

- J'ai quelques trucs à mettre par écrit mais je peux le faire dehors.

Ils quittèrent le château et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. A l'arrière de sa maisonnette, les Puffskeins jouaient dans l'herbe.

Kiara appela Machin qui sauta immédiatement dans ses mains. Elle le câlina un moment puis le laissa rejoindre ses congénères.

Ils prirent la direction du lac. Malefoy connaissait un endroit pas trop éloigné du château. C'était une sorte de surplomb rocheux qui permettait d'admirer tranquillement l'étendue d'eau.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'y installèrent confortablement en tailleur. Kiara resta silencieuse et contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. 

- C'est magnifique. 

Drago acquiesça en souriant puis piocha dans son sac un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

Il se mit finalement à plat ventre, face au lac, trouvant cette position plus facile pour écrire. Kiara l'imita et se retrouva, les mains sous le menton, admirant le scintillement des vagues.

Après un long moment, elle se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse du soleil. Le beau temps n'allait pas durer. Mieux valait profiter des derniers jours de chaleur. L'automne, en Grande Bretagne, était particulièrement humide.

Elle somnolait doucement quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait plus le grattement de la plume sur le papier. Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil et…poussa un cri d'effroi, en se reculant. Drago touchait presque son nez avec le sien.

Le jeune sorcier éclata d'un rire gentiment moqueur.

- Eh ! Tu étais sensée te jeter dans mes bras, pas hurler de terreur !

Elle lui retourna un regard courroucé.

- C'est incroyable ! Quand tes yeux lancent des éclairs, ils deviennent bleu foncé et avec tes paillettes dorées, on dirait une nuit étoilée.

- Malefoy ! Remballe ton baratin ! C'est bon pour les minettes de troisième année qui soupirent sur ton passage !

- Celles de troisième année aussi ? Je serai plus attentif la prochaine fois…

Il semblait tellement sérieux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais peur comme ça, je te jette un sort.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je me suis seulement penché pour t'embrasser.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il l'allongea sur le sol et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, langoureusement. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se goûtèrent, se mélangèrent. Leur étreinte était tendre, leurs baisers légers.

Un petit bip répété les fit se séparer.

Avec un soupir, Kiara consulta sa montre.

- Le Professeur Chourave nous attend. 

Ils se levèrent et repartirent en direction du château.

Ce jour là, le Professeur de Botanique décida de leur enseigner les vertus de l'alkékange.

- Comme vous le voyez, cette plante mesure environ 50 centimètres, ses feuilles sont vertes et ses baies sont enfermées dans un calice orangé et renflé en vessie. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en dire un peu plus ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Cette plante fait partie de la famille des solanacées.

- Exact !

- On l'appelle aussi physalis, coqueret ou encore amour-en-cage.

- C'est juste ! 10 points à Poufsouffle pour cette excellente réponse de Monsieur Collins. Qui peut m'indiquer les propriétés de ce végétal ?

Personne ne répondit mais Chourave avait l'oreille fine et se retourna vivement.

- Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous nous faire partager vos remarques ?

Drago lui adressa un sourire candide.

- Volontiers, Professeur. Je disais à mes camarades que l'alkékange est bon pour les vieux. Elle soulagera les rhumatismes du Professeur Dumbledore et l'arthrite du Professeur McGonagall. On l'utilise aussi pour fabriquer des potions contre les douleurs articulaires, les sciatiques, la goutte et la gravelle.

- Monsieur Malefoy, soupira l'enseignante, je constate, une fois n'est pas coutume, que vous avez une façon bien personnelle de vous exprimer. Je vous prierai, à l'avenir, de faire un effort. Néanmoins, pour cette exposé tout à fait complet, j'accorde 10 points à Serpentard. Nous allons recueillir les baies comestibles et les mettre à sécher. Je vous autorise à y goûter mais soyez raisonnables ! Ne mangez pas toute ma production !

A seize heures trente, le cours était terminé. Chaque étudiant présent s'était honteusement gavé de physalis mais la récolte sembla satisfaire le Professeur Chourave. La bouche pleine de petits fruits acidulés, elle leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Drago et Kiara se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur Tour pour se changer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était réunie au grand complet, dans la salle commune, en tenue de sport, balai en main.

Malefoy en tête, ils sortirent de l'enceinte du Château et décollèrent aussitôt en direction du stade.

Ils se posèrent en douceur. Tim Zahn partit chercher les balles au vestiaire. Quand il revint, Malefoy répéta les consignes de midi, s'assura que tout le monde avait compris les instructions et leur demanda de se mettre en place dans l'espace aérien. Tim prit les deux battes de bois, en tendit une à Kiara qui le remercia d'un sourire. Alors qu'ils enfourchaient leur Nimbus 2001, Drago les rappela.

- Eh ! Vous deux ! Pas de manœuvre stupide ! 

Les deux batteurs le regardèrent innocemment.

- Nous ? Jamais de la vie !

- Ne faites pas les malins ! Vous m'avez compris ! Pas de but avec le Cognard ! 

- Même pas un tout petit pour rigoler ?

- Weasley !

- Bon, d'accord, pas de but avec le Cognard.

Kiara et Tim s'envolèrent dans les airs. Zahn vola aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Je trouve que tu t'es inclinée bien vite, Weasley ! J'aurai cru que tu insisterais davantage.

- Tu as entendu l'entraîneur, Zahn ? Pas de but avec le Cognard ! singea-t-elle à la perfection. Cependant, dit-elle, après un petit silence, rien ne nous empêche d'essayer avec autre chose, non ?

Le batteur éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

- Je me réjouis de voir ça et la tête de Malefoy, évidemment ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Sa co-équipière lui fit un clin d'œil complice

- J'ai une petite idée mais pour l'instant, elle est à l'état d'ébauche. On se concentre sur l'entraînement, on verra après, d'ac ?

Il opina du chef et se mit en place, Malefoy lança le Souaffle, lâcha le Vif d'Or et libéra un des Cognards. 

L'heure suivante fut exténuante pour tous. Les trois poursuiveurs Will Smith, Terry Conran et John Lamory bombardaient sans répit leur gardien, Scott Turow qui faisait quasiment un sans faute. Kiara et Tim étaient partout à la fois pour protéger les joueurs et se relancer le Cognard. Drago, quant à lui, tentait d'attraper le Vif d'Or tout en évitant la furieuse balle qu'on projetait sciemment contre lui. 

Le soleil se couchait au loin quand elle vit Malefoy voler vers eux pour annoncer la fin de l'entraînement. Son équipe était littéralement vidée mais heureuse des prouesses accomplies. 

Alors que les batteurs se passaient une dernière fois le Cognard pas très loin des buts, Kiara repéra, du coin de l'œil, Smith qui tenait le Souaffle sous son bras.

- Zahn ! Tu connais le billard ? cria-t-elle, à son co-équipier

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un jeu moldu ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête et tendit le bras pour percuter le Cognard dans sa direction.

- Démonstration ! SMITH ! Lance-moi le Souaffle !

Will haussa les sourcils mais s'exécuta machinalement. Alors que la grosse balle rouge arrivait sur elle, elle se déporta rapidement sur la gauche, le Cognard de Zahn suivit son mouvement comme elle l'avait prévu et fonça vers elle bien plus vite que le Souaffle.

Elle leva le bras et renvoya le Cognard sur un des côtés plats du Souaffle, qui changea de direction et traversa l'anneau des buts, sous le regard ébahi du gardien.

Malefoy, arrivé entre temps, ne put qu'admirer la performance de Kiara et se joignit au reste de l'équipe qui sifflait bruyamment.

Puis, le capitaine prit un air faussement sévère et s'approcha de la jeune batteuse qui s'inclinait cérémonieusement devant des garçons, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Weasley ! J'avais dit pas de but avec le Cognard !

- J'avais bien compris. Ce but était parfaitement réglementaire. C'est le Souaffle qui est entré dans l'anneau.

Le sorcier blond leva un sourcil ironique.

- Réglementaire, hein ? T'as pas l'impression de te foutre de moi, par hasard ?

La jeune fille vola vers lui et se pencha, la mine contrite mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Ben, si, un petit peu mais c'est irrésistible !

Elle éclata de rire. Malefoy sentit son cœur bondir, et une lueur naquit dans ses yeux bleus.

- On en reparlera, petite sorcière, je n'aime pas qu'on brave mon autorité, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Le ton était si chaud et caressant qu'elle frissonna et lui répondit, provocante :

- Des menaces ?

- Une promesse.

Puis il se retourna vers son équipe, leur demanda de ranger les balles et de filer à la douche.

Kiara dirigea son manche vers le bas et le balai descendit vers la terre ferme. Drago la suivit et se posa devant le vestiaire des filles.

- On se retrouve dans la salle commune, blondinet ? 

Le sorcier blond fit signe que cela lui convenait et partit rejoindre les autres.

La jeune fille se doucha et se changea prestement. Le sort de Malefoy pour sécher ses cheveux faisait des merveilles. Elle les brossa soigneusement et les laissa flotter librement dans son dos. Elle enfila sa cape, rassembla ses affaires et quitta le local. Une fois dehors, elle enfourcha son balai et regagna le château.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite !

Falyla 


	39. Chapitre 39

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**Petite note de l'auteure**: **Samedi 9 août**, j'ai dépassé les **400** reviews ! Waou ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Honte à moi ! Donc, je tiens tout particulièrement à féliciter **Ryan** qui est mon 400ème reviewer ! Champagne et feux d'artifice virtuels comme d'habitude ! LOL. Bon, pour faire plus concret et vous remercier toutes et tous de votre fidélité, de vos gentils messages d'encouragement et j'en passe, petit cadeau de moi pour vous ! Je ne citerai pas la personne qui a lourdement (le mot est faible) insisté pour que je vous fasse cette faveur mais il se reconnaîtra facilement. Je l'embrasse au passage, il me fait trop rire !

Mais alors, me direz-vous, où est le cadeau ? Et bien, sur la page d'après ! Aujourd'hui pour le même prix, vous avez le chapitre 39 et le 40 !

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! Oh ! Le vilain virus ! Plus d'Internet ?? Horreur ! Malheur ! Vade retro satanas ! LOL. Protège-toi, mon UIAV ! Parce que tu es V alors, je fais quoi, moi, si tu disparais ? * menton tremblant * J'ose même pas l'imaginer ! Allez, à plus avec le nouveau Harry ! LOL. Gros bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho made in Normandie! Zidane ?? Non, mais tu rigoles ?! Chez nous, c'est plutôt Del Piero et Roberto Baggio ! Mais bon, en dehors de la culture franco-française, tu peux pas connaître, hein ? LOL. Au fait, merci pour la piemontaise, c'est excellent ! A plus. Bisous.

**Ccilia Johnson** : Pas grave, t'es pas obligée de laisser une review à chaque fois! La suite est là et merci d'apprécier mon histoire ! Bises.

**Naya**: Merci de trouver mon Drago tellement…tellement…C'est exactement ça! LOL. Pour les chapitres, ils sont postés le mercredi et le samedi. J'avais une vingtaine de chapitres d'avance et je viens de la finir. La suite est juste plus bas et sur la page d'après. Bisous.

**Lunenoire**: T'as raison! Pas facile, ce but ! Enfin, j'imagine ! Le Quidditch n'est pas un sport facile d'accès pour nous, pauvres Moldus ! LOL. Bisous.

**Mary Cooper**: Tu t'en es sortie avec Ffnet? Ouais, c'est pas évident, moi, c'est JessHDH qui m'a mise au parfum. Heureuse que tu aimes toujours cette fic ! Le match se profile à l'horizon. Bises. 

**Blou**: Salut la nouvelle (le nouveau?)! les 38 chapitres d'un coup ?? Alors, c'est que ça doit vraiment te plaire ! Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Pour la suite, ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic est terminée, elle comporte 56 chapitres et je les mets en ligne le mercredi et le samedi. Bisous.

**Katarina**: Tu trouves ma fic singulière et originale? Merci beaucoup ! C'était le but ! LOL. S'il est atteint, je suis ravie. N'hésite surtout pas à poser des questions, je verrai si j'y réponds ou pas. Le match est pour tout bientôt. Bises. 

**Ankou**: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fumes, toi ? La moquette ? LOL Où as-tu été pêcher que j'avais pris du temps pour pondre le chapitre 38 ? Il est écrit depuis longtemps ! Le bordel dans la vie sentimentale de Kiara ? Moi, je trouvais que c'était plutôt calme pourtant…Bisous.

**Anonymoua**: Salut fillette! Mais bien sûr que je te pardonne, qui suis-je pour t'en vouloir ? LOL. Bon, pour le dessin en format réduit, faut attendre que Adri reprenne le boulot. Merci pour le sublimissime ! Bises.

**Lythanie**: Salut! Alors comme ça t'as un copain surnommé machin? LOL. Doit être content quand on appelle !LOL. Pour ta fic, fais comme moi, quand ça vient pas fais autre chose, après ça va mieux ! Bonne chance ! Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure bis**: ce chapitre est classé R, vous voilà avertis…

CHAPITRE 39

Quand elle passa au-dessus du vestiaire des garçons, elle vit une silhouette sortir. Elle fit demi-tour. Malgré l'obscurité, elle reconnut Malefoy.

Elle descendit et se maintint à sa hauteur.

- On fait la course, blondinet ?

Elle ne put voir clairement son visage mais elle était certaine qu'il souriait.

- OK.

Il s'assit sur son balai et frappa le sol avec ses pieds. Ils prirent de l'altitude et se stabilisèrent, côte à côte.

- C'est quoi, l'enjeu ? demanda Drago.

- Un baiser ? suggéra-t-elle, innocemment.

- Mmm. Ça ne me suffit plus !

- Eh ! Comment tu peux être sûr de gagner ? s'insurgea la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant.

- Bon, d'accord. Celui qui gagne définira les modalités de l'enjeu en salle commune… Si tu y arrives un jour !

En disant cela, elle fit brusquement pivoter son balai qui percuta celui de Malefoy et manqua le désarçonner. Le temps qu'il se rétablisse et recouvre son équilibre, elle avait pris une avance considérable.

Quand elle l'entendit maudire la famille Weasley pour les générations à venir, elle éclata de rire dans la nuit et se pencha sur le manche pour aller plus vite encore.

Le sorcier blond n'était pas attrapeur pour rien, il volait avec aisance et vélocité. Quelques instants plus tard, il était derrière elle.

Elle franchit les portes de l'enceinte du château une seconde avant lui. Elle ralentit, fit un tour sur elle-même et se posa habilement.

Malefoy avait prestement sauté de son balai et la foudroyait du regard.

- Tu as triché ! lui lança-t-il, plus vexé que réellement en colère.

- Moi ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, avec un étonnement bien imité.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son visage et planta son beau regard bleu et or dans celui du sorcier. Elle s'empara de sa bouche et lui donna un baiser prometteur.

- Je suis pardonnée, blondinet ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non. On reparlera des « modalités » plus tard.

Une fois qu'ils eurent déposés leur matériel, il était presque l'heure du souper.

Elle prit le petit livre noir et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, en compagnie de ses co-équipiers, à qui elle expliquait les règles du billard, elle repéra Harry à la table des Gryffondor.

Elle indiqua à Drago qu'elle allait les rejoindre un moment.

Quand les Lions la virent, ils se serrèrent pour lui faire une place.

- Alors, cet entraînement ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Ginny ! la reprit, aussitôt, son frère, on avait dit : pas de question !

- Laisse, Ron, c'est pas grave ! C'était…bien ! répondit-elle, alors qu'un large sourire fendait son visage.

- Bien ? pouffa Harry. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Kiara haussa un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé.

- Est-ce que Monsieur l'entraîneur des Gryffondor aurait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ?

- Moi ? Quelle idée !

- Et on ose dire que les Serpentard sont sournois…commenta-t-elle, en secouant la tête, faussement résignée. Bon, reprit-elle, je vous laisse manger tranquillement. Harry ? On peut se parler tout à l'heure ?

Il acquiesça et lui souhaita bon appétit.

A la fin du repas, Harry s'avança vers la table de Kiara. Machinalement, Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres se tournèrent vers Malefoy pour voir comment il réagissait à cette intrusion afin de copier leur attitude sur la sienne.

Ce dernier le regarda s'approcher, les yeux bleu-gris du blond soutenant sans ciller les iris émeraude du brun.

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

Kiara poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et remercia Drago d'un regard appuyé. 

Harry se pencha vers elle.

- On peut y aller ?

- Je te suis. A tout à l'heure, Drago.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se rendirent au deuxième étage, comme la première fois.

Ils s'assirent directement sur les pupitres.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Ma foi, je dirai que les nouvelles ne sont pas très réjouissantes. J'ai fais mes propres recherches à la bibliothèque, ensuite avec Malefoy, le jour suivant. Tous les formules concernant le sort de verrouillage se sont avérées vaines. Aucune réaction. Echec sur toute la ligne. J'avais décidé d'abandonner mais Drago a insisté pour qu'on tente le coup avec toi, pensant que tu aurais une…super idée.

Harry la regardait, vaguement sceptique.

- Malefoy a insisté pour que je t'aide ? répéta-t-il, un peu incrédule.

Elle confirma en hochant la tête et sortit le journal de sa poche.

- Bon, il y plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir avant que je te le confie. Il est scellé magiquement, pour l'ouvrir, tu dis simplement « _Aperto_ ! ».

Elle lui en fit la démonstration en pointant sa baguette sur le livre.

- Nos résultats sont tellement lamentables que tu peux demander l'aide de Hermione. Je sais, j'avais dit que je voulais que ça reste entre nous, mais au point où on en est, toute aide sera la bienvenue.

Harry fit un signe de tête, compréhensif.

- J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander, Harry.

- Oui ?

- Si vous parvenez à trouver le contre-sort et que le texte apparaît, je ne voudrai pas…enfin…je…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'en prendrai soin et personne que toi ne lira son contenu. Tu as ma parole, Kiara.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

Il lui rendit son étreinte puis se recula légèrement.

- Ça ira ?

- Je crois.

- J'espère que tu n'ais pas trop pressée parce qu'on croule littéralement sous les devoirs.

- Je suis d'accord. Cette semaine, j'ai pris de l'avance mais on a d'autres essais et dissertations à rendre bientôt. Fais au mieux.

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe pour regagner le Grand Hall.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient à une intersection, elle se hissa pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, Potter.

- De rien, Weasley.

Elle se dirigea vers la Tour Serpentard, le cœur allégé. Finalement, peut-être que Harry et Hermione trouveraient une solution.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le tableau de Barbe Bleue, elle indiqua le nouveau mot de passe : 

- « Vipère des montagnes ! »

Le passage s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la salle commune.

Les étudiants étaient réunis par petits groupes, par âge ou par affinités. Les plus jeunes se préparaient à regagner leur dortoir sous l'œil attentif des préfets. 

Elle repéra Tim, Will et Scott assis sur le canapé de cuir noir. Leur conversation avait l'air animée. Scott la vit et l'appela.

- Viens boire une biereaubeurre avec nous !

- Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?

- Ton but, bien sûr !

Kiara regarda autour d'elle et se permit un sourire rayonnant. Elle prit la bouteille que Tim lui tendait et trinqua avec les trois garçons.

- Assieds-toi !

La jeune sorcière s'installa avec eux.

- Elle est bonne cette bièreaubeurre mais elle a un goût particulier.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent en souriant.

- C'est parce qu'elle contient un tiers d'hydromel fermenté. Disons que c'est pas une boisson pour fillette. Ça a l'air doux comme ça, mais c'est un peu traître, lui expliqua le batteur.

Quand elle eut terminé sa bouteille, elle promena son regard dans la pièce.

- Où est Malefoy ?

- Dans son grenier.

- Tim, je peux te prendre une autre bouteille ?

- Bien sûr ! Tiens, j'ai un pack de six. Tu les mérites bien.

- Merci. Rappelle-moi de te payer un verre à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et nous ?

- OK. Tournée générale pour notre première sortie.

Elle empoigna le carton contenant les bièreaubeurres et monta jusqu'à la petite tour. Elle se sentait un peu grise mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable.

Elle frappa assez fort et grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon.

Malefoy, assis à son bureau, lui tournait le dos. Comme il ne réagissait pas à son entrée, elle supposa que, trop plongé dans ses devoirs, il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle déposa son paquet au sol.

Elle s'approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna, posa sa plume et pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

Elle embrassa alors son front, son nez et termina par la bouche, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle rit, se pencha et prit deux bouteilles. Elle fit de la place sur le bureau et s'installa en face de Drago et lui en offrit une.

- Cadeau de Zahn, Turow et Smith. A la tienne.

Drago cogna doucement sa boisson contre celle de Kiara et but une longue gorgée.

- Bière à l'hydromel, commenta-t-il, appréciateur. Tu aimes ?

- Tout à l'heure, à la première gorgée, ça fait bizarre mais maintenant, ça va.

- Tout à l'heure ? T'en as bu combien ?

Le ton était plus curieux et amusé que réprobateur.

- Une seule. Pourquoi ?

- Ma foi, quand on a pas l'habitude…

- Je sais. Je sais. C'est pas un breuvage pour fillette. Mais, je ne suis pas une fillette, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui lança une œillade provocante. Si ?

Malefoy déglutit péniblement en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure puis passer sa langue dessus pour l'humecter.

Elle prit sa bouteille et but encore. Elle observa pensivement le liquide ambré puis appuya la bouteille contre sa joue en soupirant.

- Fais chaud, ici !

Drago pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. Il commençait, lui-même, à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et une douce chaleur se propageait dans ses veines. Il se leva de sa chaise et enleva son pull de laine. En soulevant ce dernier, il sortit son T-shirt de son pantalon et dévoila, par la même occasion, son ventre et son torse.

Kiara sentit son souffle se bloquer, un instant, dans sa poitrine et son cœur repartit au galop.

Comme il se tenait devant elle, elle glissa ses deux mains sous le maillot de corps.

Il eut un long frisson et un léger mouvement de recul. Les paumes de la jeune fille étaient froides et humides à cause de la condensation qui perlait sur la bouteille fraîche.

- Frileux ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix un peu rauque, en poursuivant son exploration.

Elle roula le T-shirt et posa sa bouche au-dessus du nombril. Ses lèvres remontèrent doucement vers la poitrine glabre du jeune homme. 

Quand elle lui mordilla le téton, il se cambra en gémissant.

Il appuya ses mains sur sa nuque pour prolonger cette exquise torture. Elle remonta encore et atteignit son cou. Elle traça un sillon avec sa langue jusqu'à son oreille, se délectant du goût salé de sa peau. 

Malefoy soupira de plaisir. Elle se recula pour le regarder intensément.

Le désir brillait dans ses pupilles.

Il la serra contre lui en s'emparant avidement de sa bouche. Celle de la jeune femme s'ouvrit sous la pression et accueillit sa langue exigeante avec bonheur. 

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement, il tirait sur le pull de Kiara. Elle l'interrompit pour l'aider et se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Drago ôta son T-shirt et pressa avidement sa peau contre celle de sa compagne.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, la déposa sur le vieux canapé et s'allongea sur elle. Elle frémit en sentant son poids et l'évidence de son désir pour elle.

Son amant se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue, la taquinant, la défiant. Elle répondait fiévreusement, en gémissant sourdement. 

Les sons qu'elle produisait pour exprimer son plaisir le rendait fou. Ses reins étaient en feu.

Il descendit dans son cou, caressant la peau douce de ses épaules. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge et le jeta par terre. Il s'empara habilement de son mamelon dressé et l'agaça avec sa langue, puis passa à l'autre.

Kiara se sentait électrisée par ses attouchements. Son bassin se frotta contre celui de son partenaire. Ce dernier se recula, tandis que sa bouche atteignait son nombril. Il se mit à décrire des arabesques sur sa peau frémissante. 

Il s'interrompit à nouveau et chercha son regard, la main posée sur la fermeture du jean de Kiara, attendant un quelconque un signe de refus.

La jeune fille, sentant qu'il hésitait encore, détacha elle-même le bouton métallique en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. 

Drago, lui ôta ses chaussures et fit doucement glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Sa bouche remonta le long de son mollet, s'attarda à l'arrière du genou. Kiara frissonna longuement. 

Le jeune sorcier se rallongea à ses côtés, l'embrassant avidement, sa main caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa compagne. Ses doigts commencèrent leur ascension, très lentement. 

Elle se mit à haleter, son sang bouillonnait. Son intimité réclamait une caresse que Drago prenait plaisir à retarder. Elle se cambra, projetant son bas-ventre contre la main qui la torturait. Finalement, il accéda à sa demande muette, écarta la fine barrière de tissu et posa sa main sur sa brûlante intimité. 

Le plaisir arriva sur elle par vagues successives, tendit que son corps tremblait violemment sous l'orgasme.

Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Drago la regardait, ses yeux clairs assombris par le désir.

Elle le fit basculer sous elle et se pencha sur son torse, ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches du sorcier. Il gémit quand elle y appuya ses fesses. Elle recula le long de ses jambes en déboutonnant son pantalon. Les deux mains de la jeune fille tirèrent sur le tissu, le libérant du vêtement.

Comme elle copiait exactement son attitude précédente, Drago tremblait d'anticipation. Elle déposa de minuscules baisers sur sa peau et remonta lentement jusqu'à la cuisse.

Elle arrêta son jeu un instant et se plaça sur le côté. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, une main soutenant sa tête, elle reprit son activité en dessinant des cercles de plus en plus grands sur sa poitrine.

Le souffle de Drago s'accélérait et quand les doigts de la jeune fille atteignirent son boxer de soie, il étouffa un gémissement rauque.

Après l'avoir suffisamment fait languir, elle faufila sa main et la posa une sa virilité palpitante. Elle en apprécia timidement sa douceur puis s'enhardit. 

La chair tendue à l'extrême semblait vivante et réagissait au moindre de ses mouvements, à la plus petite pression. 

Drago avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse. Soudain il se tendit en poussant un râle de jouissance et son corps se libéra par saccades.

Tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme précipité de sa respiration, Kiara se serra contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

Après un long moment, la jeune fille se releva pour enfiler son T-shirt.

Drago se redressa brusquement.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- Non. J'ai froid. On dort ici ?

Comme le jeune homme acquiesçait, elle tendit la main vers un coin de la pièce.

- « _Attractio_ ! »

Les couvertures qu'elle visait se mirent en mouvement et atterrir dans ses bras. Elle les étendit sur son compagnon et se coula contre lui.

Elle programma sa montre et ferma les yeux.

- Kiara ? appela-t-il doucement.

- Mmm.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

- Mais…

- Tu croyais que les filles adoraient l'entendre dire.

- Ben, oui, confirma-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Moi, je préfère les actes. Et ce soir, tu m'as prouvé ton attachement par deux fois.

- Deux fois ? Tu est sûre que tu n'as pas bu plus d'une bière avant de venir ici ?

- Non. Je parlais du souper. Quand Potter est venu me chercher, tu t'es montré…civilisé. Pour moi.

- Et la seconde fois ? la taquina-t-il.

- Ma foi, c'était extrêmement plaisant. 

Comme il semblait apprécier le compliment, elle ne put s'empêcher de le titiller un peu.

- Maintenant, la question est : mais où as-tu appris tout ça ?

Un tel embarras s'afficha sur sa figure qu'elle éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'était juste pour te taquiner. 

Il paraissait grandement soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer ses talents.

Elle se lova confortablement dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

- Bonne nuit, Kiara.     

Comme vous l'avez bien mérité, la suite sur la page suivante.

Falyla 


	40. Chapitre 40

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**CHAPITRE 40**

****

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour accabler leurs élèves de devoirs en tout genre. Aucune matière n'était épargnée.

Chaque fois que Kiara croisait Harry, il venait lui glisser un mot sur l'avancement de leurs recherches.

Il avait mis Hermione sur le coup, ce qui s'avéra une très sage décision. Comme elle terminait toujours ses dissertations et autres essais en avance, qui n'était jamais le cas de Harry, elle avait plus de temps à consacrer au journal.

C'était devenu pour elle un vrai défi.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait essuyé que des échecs mais cela n'entamait en aucune façon sa détermination, au contraire, elle s'en trouvait renforcée.

Elle avait même demandé une autorisation au Professeur McGonagall pour visiter la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

C'était ce à quoi elle allait consacrer sa fin de journée, tandis que Potter et les autres Gryffondor se rendaient à l'entraînement du mardi.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Scott et Will, Kiara avait repéré Hermione qui lui faisait signe. Laissant ses deux co-équipiers derrière elle, elle s'était approchée de la jeune Gryffondor qui l'attendait un peu en retrait. 

- Salut Hermione !

- Salut Kiara ! Ah ! Voilà Harry !

En effet, le sorcier les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut beau brun ! Alors comment va ta tête, aujourd'hui ? demanda Kiara.

- Elle se porte comme un charme, la rassura-t-il. Grâce à toi. 

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Du neuf ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je préfère qu'on en parle après le repas. Rendez-vous au deuxième étage, comme d'habitude ?

- Ça marche. Malefoy t'accompagne ? questionna Harry, d'un ton neutre.

- Non, répondit brièvement la jeune fille.

Il s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle retrouva ses camarades Serpentard qui lui avait gardé une place. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle rencontra le regard froid de Malefoy. Elle le soutint un long moment puis détourna la tête pour répondre à une plaisanterie de Scott.

Deviser gaiement avec le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch avait le mérite de lui faire oublier pour un moment ce qui la contrariait.

Pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Kiara et Drago avaient regagné leurs chambres respectives et n'avaient plus partager le vieux sofa du grenier.

Kiara rassembla ses pensées afin d'analyser, pour la énième fois, les évènements qui avaient suivi leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Ils s'étaient endormis paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre, sur le divan inconfortable.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kiara s'était réveillée en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, des hurlements plein la tête. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle parvint juste à croasser « Potter ! ».

Son compagnon avait aussitôt réagi et s'était vivement assis.

- Quoi ?

Elle avait dégluti péniblement et avait répété avec difficulté, en frottant machinalement sa cicatrice.

- C'est Potter ! 

Elle s'était levée en tremblant, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'angoisse que les sons et les impressions de son rêve avaient provoquée.

Malefoy l'avait regardée, incrédule, enfiler son pantalon à la hâte.

- Mais, où tu vas, là ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, un peu perdue.

- Harry va avoir un cauchemar, ça va le…Par Merlin, je n'ose pas y penser. C'était si…

Drago n'avait rien compris à ces paroles décousues. Il s'était levé à son tour et planté devant elle.

- Tu as bien dit : Potter _va _avoir un cauchemar ? Kiara, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? avait-il répété, en haussant le ton.

- Chercher Pomfresh ou Dumbledore, je ne suis pas sûre, avait-elle répondu, sans voir le visage de son compagnon s'assombrir encore plus.

Alors qu'elle attachait ses chaussures, le sorcier blond avait tenté de trouver un sens à tout ça. N'en trouvant aucun, il l'avait questionné froidement :

- Qu'est que ça peut te foutre que SuperPotter cauchemarde ?

Le ton employé l'avait fait froncer les sourcils. Elle l'avait gratifié d'un regard aussi glacé que le sien.

- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, suis-moi ou reste là mais je cours à l'infirmerie.

Elle avait dévalé l'escalier sans se retourner.

Elle était arrivée, essoufflée, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle avait frappé violemment le battant.

Une Madame Pomfresh somnolente, avait ouvert.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ? Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il?

- C'est Harry ! J'ai senti son cauchemar ! 

- Oh…Le Directeur m'a parlé de ça. Vous en êtes certaine ?

Kiara avait acquiescé.

- Je vais chercher son remède.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était revenue avec une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert fluorescent.

Les deux sorcières s'étaient dirigées à pas vifs vers la Tour Gryffondor.

La Grosse Dame qui surveillait l'entrée de la salle commune, dormait.

Madame Pomfresh l'avait réveillée d'une voix autoritaire. Elle avait sursauté violemment et avait pris un air indigné. Elle allait parler quand le tableau s'était ouvert de lui-même.

De l'autre côté, se trouvaient Neville et Ron, passablement affolés.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Nous allions justement…

- C'est Harry ! Ça recommence !

- Je suis là pour ça, Messieurs. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser entrer…

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient aussitôt effacés. 

Ron était passé devant en indiquant inutilement le chemin du dortoir. 

Alors qu'ils grimpaient la dernière volée de marches qui menaient à la chambre des garçons, Kiara avait perçu les gémissements terrifiés de Harry. Elle s'était précipitée en bousculant Ron.

Voir le jeune sorcier brun se tortiller sur son lit, sa tête, ballottant en tous sens, les mains crispées sur le drap froissé avait été un spectacle effrayant.

Seamus et Dean se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce, n'osant plus bouger.

La jeune fille s'était approchée du lit et s'était assise sur le bord.

Le visage de Harry était exsangue, couverte de sueur froide, sa bouche était tordue par un rictus de douleur.

Elle avait détaché un à un ses doigts du tissu chiffonné et l'avait pris dans ses bras. 

Il avait eu un violent spasme, les paupières avaient cligné plusieurs fois. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts une fraction de seconde avant de se révulser.

Potter s'était affaissé mollement dans ses bras, sa figure tombant sur son épaule, évanoui.

Elle l'avait recouché doucement sous l'œil ébahi de ceux présents dans la chambre.

Madame Pomfresh s'était assise de l'autre côté du lit et avait examiné attentivement le Gryffondor.

Quand elle avait été satisfaite du résultat, elle avait glissé entre ses lèvres pâles le flacon de potion qu'elle avait amené et en avait versé le contenu. Le liquide était épais et lisse et ne nécessitait aucune déglutition.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, par précaution. 

- Je peux vous accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, Kiara.

- Et moi ? demanda Ron, après un instant de silence.

Ron avait été abasourdi. Il assistait, impuissant, aux cauchemars de son meilleur ami, depuis qu'il le connaissait. Jusque là, personne n'avait pu les interrompre, ni même le calmer. Seule, l'infirmière avait trouvé un remède pour le sortir du sommeil comateux qui suivaient ses crises. Mais, il fallait, pour cela, attendre la fin dudit cauchemar. Harry n'en parlait que très rarement, et Ron osait à peine imaginer les atroces images qui traversaient la tête du Survivant, dans ses moments-là, pour le laisser dans cet état plusieurs jours. 

- Bien sûr, Ron, vous pouvez venir avec votre cousine.

Il l'avait remerciée d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Madame Pomfresh avait fait léviter le corps du sorcier brun et l'avait  dirigé vers la sortie.

Les deux Weasley lui avaient emboîté le pas, en silence.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils avaient atteint l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh l'avait confortablement installé dans un lit. Elle s'était tournée vers les jeunes sorciers.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je serai à côté, appelez-moi en cas de besoin.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Ron avait demandé à sa cousine.

- Comment tu as su ? Et qu'est–ce que tu as fait ?

Kiara lui avait adressé un sourire.

- C'est arrivé quand on était à la Tanière. J'ai, comment dire, « entendu » son cauchemar avant qu'il n'arrive. Quand il s'est mis à le subir, c'était vraiment tétanisant, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, alors…alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et ça s'est arrêté.

- Tu as « entendu » son cauchemar ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- C'est un peu ça. J'en ai parlé avec lui, le lendemain, et il pense que quand il m'a donné son sang, ça nous a, en quelque sorte, liés.

Un gémissement sourd les avait fait se retourner. Grâce à la potion, Harry remontait doucement à la surface.

La jeune fille lui avait pris la main et l'avait appelé.

- Harry ? Harry ? Ron est avec moi, ouvre les yeux!

Ses paupières avaient papillonné avant de s'ouvrir. Le vert de ses yeux avait paru un peu éteint mais lui-même avait semblé tout à fait lucide.

Il avait dévisagé ses amis, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

- Salut ! avait-il dit faiblement.

- Salut Harry ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Nauséeux mais content d'être là. Kiara ? C'est toi qui…

La jeune sorcière l'avait coupé avec un sourire moqueur qui cachait mal son inquiétude.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux m'inviter dans votre dortoir pour faire la fête, trouve un autre prétexte, Potter. 

- J'en prends bonne note. 

La porte s'était ouverte sur l'infirmière.

- Jeunes gens, je vais vous demander de laisser Harry se reposer, et de regagner vos tours respectives. Voilà un mot si vous croisez Monsieur Rusard, avait-elle ajouté en leur tendant à chacun un morceau de parchemin.

Ron et Kiara s'étaient inclinés de bonne grâce. Elle avait déposé un baiser sur la joue du convalescent et était sortie en compagnie de son cousin.

Elle avait alors regagné sa Maison, après un dernier salut à Ron.

Quand elle était entrée dans la salle commune, elle avait eu la surprise d'y trouver Malefoy qui faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Il avait interrompu son agaçant va-et-vient et lui avait lancé un regard assassin.

- Figure-toi que je t'attendais, avait-il commencé d'une voix doucereuse. Pour avoir quelques explications sur ton comportement.

- Mon comportement ? Ecoute, je vois bien que tu es contrarié mais…

- Contrarié ? avait-il répété en levant les sourcils. Non. JE SUIS FOU DE RAGE !! 

Kiara jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle. Il allait finir par réveiller tout le monde.

- On ne peut pas avoir cette conversation demain ?

- NON !

- Bon.

Elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort afin d'insonoriser la salle commune.

- Quel est le problème ? avait-elle demandé calmement.

Son air tranquille avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait exploser le sorcier blond.

- Le problème est que tu disparais au milieu de la nuit pour aller trouver _POTTER_ ! 

- Je t'ai dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars.

- Et alors ?? Pauvre petit Survivant qui fait un vilain rêve ! avait-il ajouté, méprisant.

Le sang de la jeune fille n'avait fait qu'un tour, sa colère bouillonnait dans sa tête.

- Je t'interdis de commenter ce que tu ignores, Malefoy !

Il avait eu un rictus mauvais.

- Et je dois accepter que tu ailles le rejoindre aux aurores pour le…soigner ?

- Malefoy, ta jalousie est ridicule et commence à me fatiguer ! Je n'ai ni à me justifier, ni à t'expliquer plus en détails ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Harry avait besoin de moi, j'y suis allée et je le referai sans hésiter.

- Il claque des doigts et tu accoures ?

- Non…

- Et la prochaine fois, s'il se blesse au Quidditch, tu iras le soigner et le consoler ?! Vous baiserez dans les vestiaires et sous la douche comme…

Il s'était tu brusquement mais le mal était fait.

Kiara avait blêmi en comprenant ce que signifiait les paroles imprudentes du sorcier.

- Tu nous a vus. Tu étais là, avait-elle dit d'une voix blanche.

Puis réalisant tout ce que cela impliquait, elle avait rugi :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS DANS CES PUTAINS DE VESTIAIRES, MALEFOY ?! TU ME DEGOUTES !!

Le blond avait semblé se liquéfier sur place. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ne l'aurait excusé.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, Malefoy !

Sur ses dernières paroles qui avaient résonné comme une sentence, elle avait tourné les talons et monté rageusement les marches qui menaient à son dortoir.

Durant le reste de la semaine, ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots, entrecoupés de remarques acerbes et de propos venimeux. La tension était latente et menaçait à tout instant. 

L'entraînement du vendredi s'était relativement bien déroulé mais il semblait qu'un climat polaire gravitait autour d'eux dès qu'ils s'adressaient la parole.

Le samedi matin, Rogue les avait renvoyés dans leur Tour, arguant qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de préparer des potions ensemble.

Kiara s'était réfugiée dans ses devoirs pour oublier qu'un jour, elle avait été attirée par cet être égoïste qui s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

- Kiara ? Tu ne manges rien.

Elle sursauta, se tourna vers Scott et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle déplaçait sa nourriture avec sa fourchette sans en avaler une bouchée. Tout était froid. Elle posa son couvert d'un geste las en soupirant. En levant la tête, elle rencontra le regard flamboyant de Drago.

Malefoy, quand à lui, ne décolérait pas. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il tenait Kiara pour responsable de ce gâchis. Sa logique était parfaite, si elle n'avait pas été trouver Potter, il n'aurait pas été furieux et n'aurait pas laisser échapper qu'il les avait espionnés. 

Sans Potter, rien ne serait arrivé. Finalement Potter faisait un bien meilleur coupable !

« Qui crois-tu tromper, Malefoy ? Tu es le seul coupable de cette histoire ! Ta jalousie t'a aveuglé et tu l'as perdue ! »

Cette pensée lui transperça le cœur plus cruellement qu'un poignard.

Tandis qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans sa tête, il vit Kiara se lever et rejoindre Hermione et Harry.

Avant de passer la porte, Harry se retourna une dernière fois. Son regard parcourut la table Serpentard et se posa sur Malefoy. 

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant. Là où Drago ne pensait trouver que du mépris, voire du triomphe de la part de Harry, il n'y découvrit que de la contrariété.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te contrarier, Harry Potter le Magnifique ? »

« Kiara ne veut pas retomber dans tes bras ? »

A ce qu'il en savait, la jeune fille ne sortait avec personne. Si certains n'avaient pas le courage lui proposer un rendez-vous quand il était présent, d'autres s'en fichaient. Seamus Finnigan avait été le premier sur les rangs. Drago se permit un rictus méprisant en pensant au jeune Irlandais. Il s'était fait poliment mais fermement éconduire, comme tous les autres. 

Il secoua la tête et regagna la salle commune, seul.

Les deux Gryffondor et la jeune Serpentard avaient pris place sur les pupitres.

Kiara se tourna vers Hermione, qui ne paraissait pas satisfaite du tout. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Elle tenait le journal d'une main et le tapotait, frustrée, dans son autre paume.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Harry qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Alors ? demanda finalement Kiara.

- C'est rageant ! Rien ! Rien ! Rien !

- Oh…

- Ça tu peux le dire : Oh… ! J'ai tout essayé ! Tout lu ! RIEN ! NADA ! Je suis…Je suis…si…si…

Kiara la dévisagea, les yeux ronds, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Hermione en colère et cela la laissait pantoise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune Gryffondor pouvait perdre son sang-froid.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Harry qui lui rendit son regard.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu la primeur de ses résultats.

Finalement, à court de mots pour exprimer sa colère, Hermione se tut.

Kiara sentait qu'elle devait trouver les paroles qui apaiseraient son immense frustration. Aussi les choisit-elle avec soin.

- Hermione, je tenais à te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissante pour tes efforts et du temps que tu as consacré à cette affaire de famille. Tu en as fait plus que Harry, moi et…Drago réunis. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier des heures que tu m'as accordées. Maintenant si ce foutu journal refuse de parler, je laisse tomber !

Ce discours amena un pâle sourire sur les lèvres de Hermione.

- Kiara a raison. Tu as fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Même Flitwick n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Les derniers mots de Harry restèrent comme suspendu dans l'air.

- Flitwick ? répétèrent-elles, les deux en même temps.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Flitwick…dit Kiara pour la seconde fois. Voilà une solution à laquelle je n'avais pas songé.

Il fut donc décidé qu'elle irait trouver le petit Professeur de Sorts et Enchantements dès que possible. Il était sans nul doute son ultime recours.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	41. Chapitre 41

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! Alors je dois dire que tes commentaires sur « les malheurs » font mon bonheur ! La pastèque éclatée est de retour ! LOL. Tu te pourlèches les babines d'avance ? Tu as sorti les bannières ? Tu chantes aussi, j'espère ? Est-ce à dire que la pompom girl officielle est de retour ? LOL. Merci de ton soutien, c'est mon carburant ! Bisous.

**Ccilia Johnson** : On s'est loupé un peu sur le chapitre à corriger, non ? Désolée, je l'ai vu tard et j'ai pas pu le faire tout de suite ! Il faut dire que je voulais pas trop le laisser traîner sur l'ordi, mon fils est assez grand pour y accéder et le lire, donc Prudence est Mère de Sûreté ! LOL. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! Bisous.

**Naya** : Et je n'ai que deux mots à répondre : de rien ! De rien ! De rien ! LOL. Bises.

**Lythanie **: Oh làlà ! Quel vibrant laïus ! LOL. Tu lis trop de Harlequin, ma belle ! Le problème, c'est que moi aussi ! LOL Donc, ce chapitre devrait beaucoup de plaire…Je ne suis pas pour les longues bouderies…Bisous.

**Blou **: la réponse est juste plus bas…Bises.

**Kawa** : Pas de quoi être désolée ! Et de rien pour les deux chapitres, c'était pour vous remercier tous de me lire et d'apprécier mon travail. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : pourvu que ça dure ! LOL. Bisous.

**Mary Cooper** : Réponse à une de tes questions plus bas, le reste, la semaine prochaine…Bises.

**Mara Potter** : Sadique ? Moi ? Meuhhhhh nnooooonnnn !! LOL. Pas le moins du monde ! Enfin, si, peut-être un peu quand même…LOL. Pour Sév', bientôt, bientôt…Bisous.

**Nash** : Salut le nouveau (la nouvelle ?) ! D'abord, merci de cet intérêt. Effectivement, j'ai choisi clairement qui ferait quoi depuis longtemps et cette fic est finie. Mais, je ne pense pas que Kiara soit parfaite, loin de là, elle a plein de défauts et pas des moindres ( caractère de cochon, langue acérée, rancunière et j'en passe…) mais c'est ce qui l'a rend attachante. Quand à ses choix amoureux, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas ! LOL. J'aime beaucoup le perso de Harry et je ne pense en avoir fait un garçon sans charme et dévalué. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a un côté un peu dégourdi dans ses relations avec les filles, c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est JKR ! LOL. Bien qu'un peu en retrait dans certains chapitres ( tu t'es arrêté au 29), Harry reste néanmoins très important pour l'histoire. Quand à la bonté et la franchise…ben, dans la vraie vie, c'est pas souvent payant ! Tu ne trouves cynique ? Sans doute un peu mais c'est l'expérience qui parle…LOL. Merci de trouver ma fic différente, c'est un compliment qu'on me fait souvent mais c'est sans aucun doute celui qui me fait le plus plaisir. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Bon, celui-là, t'es pas obligé de le lire ! Va pas te plaire de toute façon ! LOL. Tu vois pas pourquoi ? Moi, je crois que si…A plus. Bises.

**LolieShing** : Salut la nouvelle ! Tout d'un coup ?! Et ben…Fascinée ? Ouh là ! Stop ! Pas bon pour mon ego, ça ! Pas bon du tout ! LOL. La suite est là. Bises.

**Katarina** : Tu sais que tu poses trop de questions, toi ? LOL. Certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, pour les autres, samedi prochain ! Est-ce que j'ai dit que Harry avait les cheveux bruns ? Tu es sûre ? Ils sont noirs, évidemment mais quand je dis « le brun » ou « beau brun » c'est surtout une image pour désigner quelqu'un aux cheveux foncés.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Ce chapitre est classé R, le citron tant attendu est là…Le cacao a débordé…( Je sais, c'est pas très couture mais bon…)

CHAPITRE 41 

Il n'était pas si tard et Kiara avait encore à peaufiner son devoir de potion à rendre pour le lendemain. Elle monta prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit dans la salle commune encore pleine d'étudiants.

Les plupart des bureaux étaient occupés, elle en repéra, néanmoins, un ou deux dans le fond de la pièce, un peu à l'écart.

En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut de quelqu'un avait manifestement eu la même idée. Et ce quelqu'un était Malefoy. 

Ne voyant aucune raison de revenir sur ses pas, elle s'installa, sans un mot. Elle ajusta son baladeur sur ses oreilles afin de s'isoler du bruit ambiant, piocha dans son sac de quoi écrire et le rouleau de parchemin qui contenait son devoir à terminer.

Drago la regarda s'asseoir du coin de l'œil. Il l'avait vu revenir de son rendez-vous avec les deux Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas fait long et il avait remarqué qu'elle tenait le petit livre noir dans sa main.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que la Sang-de-Bourbe et le Balafré ont trouvé là où Kiara et moi avons échoué ? »

Il décida que non. La jeune fille serait plus enthousiaste si ça avait été le cas.

« Une autre possibilité qu'on n'a pas envisagée, alors ? »

Il devrait se contenter de spéculer, dorénavant. Personne ne prendrait la peine de le tenir au courant.

Il aurait tué pour qu'elle lui reparle à nouveau normalement. Cette barrière qu'elle avait érigée autour d'elle dès qu'il lui adressait la parole avait de quoi décourager n'importe qui.

Il avait maintes fois tenté de l'approcher pour s'expliquer mais avait renoncé à la dernière minute. 

Que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense ? 

Même à ses yeux, ses arguments lui paraissaient irrecevables alors il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle en penserait si elle daignait seulement l'écouter.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant bruyamment et baissa les yeux sur son essai pour les écarquiller aussitôt d'horreur.

Tout à son introspection, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa plume gouttait sur son parchemin. Trois taches de la grosseur d'un Gallion maculaient son travail. Il était fichu, il n'avait plus qu'à le recommencer.

- Et merde ! se plaignit-il, amèrement, à haute voix. Manquait plus que ça !

Kiara perçut son éclat, malgré les écouteurs, redressa la tête en haussant les sourcils. En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle ôta les petites mousses qui couvraient ses lobes et demanda, d'une voix neutre :

- Y a un problème, Malefoy ?

Il tourna un regard surpris vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait directement alors que la situation ne l'exigeait pas.

- Oh ! De l'encre sur mon devoir, il est bon pour la poubelle, expliqua-t-il, résigné.

- Je peux voir ?

Le sorcier blond acquiesça.

Elle le leva et se pencha vers le parchemin souillé.

- En effet…fit-elle, avec une grimace éloquente. 

Elle tendit la main vers son propre bureau et prit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur les salissures.

- Tu permets ? 

Trop étonné pour répondre, il opina machinalement.

- « _Spari Macchia_!»

Aussitôt, les taches disparurent, laissant apparaître le texte manuscrit.

- Voilà, dit-elle, simplement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa place, il posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Attends ! Je ne t'ai même pas dit merci !

- C'est fait ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se détournant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Personne ne mérite de recommencer un devoir qui a demandé deux jours de travail, expliqua-t-elle. 

Puis une lueur farouche alluma ses yeux bleu et or, elle ajouta, mordante :

- Pas même toi, Malefoy !

Elle se rassit, remit ses écouteurs, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était terminée.

Drago la fixa un instant puis attaqua la fin de son essai.

Quand Kiara eut terminé son travail de potion, elle commença celui de botanique qui n'était à rendre que la semaine suivante.

Elle chassa la petite voix insistante qui lui demandait pourquoi elle tenait tant à rester en salle commune.

Après deux changements de CD, elle se rendit compte de trois choses. La première était qu'elle avait terminé sa dissertation sur les vertus de l'alkékange, la seconde, que la salle commune était déserte et enfin, que Drago était toujours là, assoupi sur vieux grimoire de Sortilèges.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis le posa à terre. Elle s'assit sur le bureau, les pieds sur la chaise, les coudes sur les genoux, son visage reposant sur ses paumes ouvertes. Elle contempla le sorcier blond pendant de longues minutes.

Elle soupira plusieurs fois. Elle ne pouvait plus se leurrer: elle l'aimait  toujours malgré tous ses défauts. Il avait froissé son éthique avec les propos qu'il tenait, mis à mal sa moralité avec ce qu'il avait fait mais son cœur s'en fichait éperdument.

Elle se cacha la figure dans les mains et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. 

Une fois qu'elle aurait démêlé l'écheveau de ses sentiments, pourrait-elle reprendre sa relation avec lui ? Que tout ça était compliqué ! 

Elle entendit une chaise remuer. Elle leva la tête, Drago se tenait devant elle. 

Ils se regardèrent intensément, puis avec une sorte de gémissement désespéré, le jeune homme s'empara de sa bouche.

Elle l'accueillit en ouvrant la sienne. Les langues se caressèrent, s'enroulèrent furieusement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, sentant les battement précipités de son cœur à travers le tissu. Elle tira brutalement sur son pull, elle avait tant besoin de le sentir sous ses doigts.

Elle pétrit la peau de son dos, le serrant plus près encore. Les mains de la jeune fille parcoururent son épine dorsale et se plaquèrent sur les fesses de Drago. Comme elle en éprouvait la ferme rondeur, le jeune homme émit un grognement étouffé qui se perdit dans le cou de Kiara. 

Elle se recula un peu pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Viens, lui dit-elle, en lui prenant la main.

Ils montèrent aussi vite que possible dans la petite tour ronde. La pièce était obscure, seul un rayon de lune éclairait la mansarde.

Leur désir était si pressant qu'ils se dévêtirent en un clin d'œil, leur nudité se détachant à peine dans la nuit.

Le jeune homme pressa son corps ferme contre celui de sa compagne. Elle se sentit électrisée en sentant à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Ils basculèrent sur le sofa, s'embrassant passionnément. 

Kiara avait les reins en feu, elle souhaitait plus que tout le sentir en elle. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur et n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Elle se pressa contre son amant qui, visiblement, était dans le même état. 

Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et approcha son bassin du bas-ventre de Drago. Il se glissa en elle, en fermant les yeux de bonheur. Elle l'accueillit, impatiente, se sentant emplie de lui. 

Quand il commença à se mouvoir, elle se mit à gémir en accompagnant ses va-et-vient. Le sorcier blond plongea et replongea dans sa chaude intimité, se délectant du plaisir qu'il donnait à la jeune fille. 

Elle se mit à haleter, les mains crispées sur le divan puis, soudain, un long spasme de jouissance la traversa, le cri qu'elle ne put retenir décupla l'excitation de Malefoy qui la rejoignit en poussant un gémissement rauque. Il se laissa doucement retomber sur elle, essoufflé mais comblé.

La jeune sorcière caressait tendrement son dos couvert d'une fine sueur.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

- Non. Reste. J'aime sentir ton poids sur moi.

- Kiara ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'a tellement manqué. Ce que j'ai fait… Je suis désolé, je t'ai blessée et je…

Elle posa la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en parlerait plus.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Elle frissonna sous ses baisers et son corps frémit quand elle sentit l'érection de Drago contre son aine. 

- Je veux t'aimer encore, Kiara. En prenant mon temps, cette fois, lui promit-il, les yeux brillants.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils se tenaient enlacés sur le divan, savourant cette béatitude d'après l'amour, Drago lui demanda :

- J'ai vu que tu avais récupéré le journal de ta mère. La S…Granger et Potter ont trouvé quelque chose ?

- En fait oui et non.

Malefoy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ils n'ont pas fait parler le livre mais Harry a parlé de Flitwick et je crois que s'il existe quelqu'un capable de lever un enchantement, c'est bien lui.

- Tu crois que le nain de jardin a la solution ? 

Kiara éclata de rire.

- Nain de jardin ? Tu as traité Flitwick de nain de jardin ? Tu es horrible ! 

Il lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Humm. Pour ta peine, c'est toi qui descends chercher nos affaires en salle commune. On y a laisser nos devoirs et nos baguettes.

Le jeune sorcier fit un peu la grimace à l'idée de sortir mais obtempéra.

Quand il revint, Kiara prit sa baguette, la pointa sur son bassin et murmura « _Impedica Conceptio !_ ».

Cette précaution prise, elle s'endormit, confortablement blottie dans les bras de Drago. 

Le mercredi, en fin de journée, ils se rendirent au stade. L'équipe de Quidditch fut soulagée de voir qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Non pas qu'ils aient mal travaillé, le vendredi précédent mais l'ambiance avait été maussade et rien ni personne n'avait pu arracher le moindre sourire à Kiara.

Malefoy avait retrouvé son entrain et motivait ses troupes pour le match de samedi après-midi.

Une fois de plus, il expliqua la tactique de jeu qu'il faudrait adopter pour contrer les Gryffondor. 

Les joueurs appliquèrent ses conseils pendant presque deux heures et regagnèrent les vestiaires, frigorifiés mais satisfaits.

A la fin du repas, elle s'approcha de la table des enseignants pour parler au Professeur Flitwick.

- Je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle Weasley ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Pourriez-vous m'accorder un peu de votre temps, j'aimerai vous parler.

- Vous avez des ennuis ? s'inquiéta-t-il, aussitôt.

- Non, Professeur. Un problème d'ordre privé que j'aimerai vous soumettre.

- Très bien. Je vous attends dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.

- Merci, Monsieur. 

A l'heure dite, elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du Maître des Sortilèges. Elle tenait nerveusement le journal dans sa main.

Flitwick ouvrit la porte et la pria d'entrer.

Il s'assit sur une pile de livres et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Voilà, c'est un peu délicat. J'ai reçu ce livre par hibou, il y a une dizaine de jours. Il appartenait à ma mère. Elle est décédée quand j'étais encore bébé et il est resté parmi les documents de mon père. Mon père, Perceval Weasley, est actuellement à Ste-Mangouste et c'est Arthur Weasley, qui gère ses affaires, qui me l'a fait parvenir. Ce journal est protégé par un sort de verrouillage mais malgré tous nos efforts réunis, nous n'avons pas pu le faire parler. C'est pourquoi, je m'adresse à vous.

- Qu'avez-vous tenté ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Par Merlin ! Nous avons épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque, Hermione s'est occupée de ceux de la réserve. Nous avons essayé tous les sorts et contre-sorts qui étaient proposés. Aucun résultat.

Un haussement de sourcil et un mince sourire salua sa tirade.

- Et qu'en avez-vous conclu, Kiara ?

- J'ai pensé que s'il y avait plusieurs sorts de verrouillage combinés, la probabilité de tomber juste était presque impossible.

- Presque impossible, répéta-t-il.

Le Professeur resta pensif un long moment.

- Cependant, je vois une autre explication à vos échecs.

- Vraiment, Monsieur ?

- Votre livre n'est peut-être pas sous l'emprise d'un sort de verrouillage.

- Mais…

- Souvenez-vous, Mademoiselle Weasley, un sort n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Mais l'inverse existe aussi, conclut-il, les yeux pétillants. Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte quelques jours. Je suis fort intrigué. 

- Bien sûr.

La jeune sorcier lui tendit le livre. Flitwick le prit et examina attentivement le dessus.

- K.R. ?

- Ce sont les initiales de ma mère. Kathy Rowling.

- Oh ! Bien sûr. Je vous remercie, je me pencherai sur ce cas dès ce soir.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Professeur. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Kiara.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	42. Chapitre 42

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! Encore partie ! La semaine va être longue, très longue…Je le sens * snif * Bisous.

**Ccilia Johnson** : Ils sont restés fâchés une semaine, c'est pas écrit tel quel mais c'est dit dans le flash back. Et pis d'abord, c'est pas ton Dray à toi, c'est le mien ! LOL. J'aime beaucoup le mien, il fait exactement ce que je lui dis de faire ! Pratique, non ? LOL. Bises

**LolieShing** : Joyeux Anniversaire ! * gros bisous et feux d'artifice virtuels * Ouais, citron-cacao ? C'est bientôt une émission culinaire, ici ! LOL ça ne t'a pas écœurée ? Tant mieux, c'est pas le but ! LOL. Passe une bonne journée et je suis flattée que tu considères mon chapitre comme un cadeau.

**Mary Cooper** : Euh…non. Promis, un début de réponse pour samedi. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Pas aujourd'hui, mais samedi, je le promets ! Bises.

**Celine.S.** : Le retour ! LOL. Merci de continuer à me lire. La suite est là. Bises.

**Anonymoua** : Salut fillette ! Les vacances ne t'ont pas arrangées, à ce que je vois ! LOL. Pas grave pour les reviews ! Adri a repris le boulot donc je vais terminer ce dessin et te l'envoyer, juré, craché ! A plus. Bisous.

**Drusilla02** : Drusilla ? Drusilla ? Tu m'entends ? Tu t'es remise ? Ouh làlà, que tu es émotive ! Si mes chapitres te font cet effet-là, c'est flatteur mais grave pour ta santé mentale ! LOL La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va être à la hauteur ! Bises.

**Blou **: Moins abrégé ta review, stp, je suis une vieille et des fois je comprends pas tout ! LOL. Tu dis que Kiara a mis moins de temps avec Harry pour passer à l'acte ? Désolée de te contredire mais ils ont attendu un mois pour consommer, sont sages, ces petits ! LOL. Avec Drago, l'est du genre plus pressé et plus entreprenant donc ça s'est fait plus rapidement. Bisous.

**Mara Potter** : Une semaine de froid me semblait bien suffisant surtout que l'histoire doit avancer. S'ils vont continuer à s'engueuler ? Ben, comme d'hab., se lancent pas toujours des roses à la figure, quoi ! Mais qui aime bien, châtie bien, non ? LOL. Bisous. 

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Donc le grand jour est arrivé ! Comme tu m'as accusée de te mener en bateau et de te raconter des mensonges pour te faire douter, j'espère que tu rougiras de honte quand tu verras que je t'ai dis la vérité ! La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe !LOL. A plus. Bises.

CHAPITRE 42 

Le samedi du match arriva très vite. 

Le soir d'avant, l'équipe Serpentard avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour satisfaire son entraîneur. Et lorsque Malefoy avait enfin décidé de renvoyer tout le monde au vestiaire, il leur avait laissé pour dernière consigne de se coucher tôt. Cette remarque avait soulevé quelques protestations, mais il s'était montré intransigeant. Du repos pour tous !

A huit heures du matin, Kiara descendit à la salle commune pour y retrouver Drago. Comme elle se sentait nerveuse, elle se dit que se concentrer sur la délicate préparation des potions l'aiderait à maîtriser son anxiété.

- Salut blondinet ! Bien dormi ?

- Un peu seul.

- Pris au piège de ses propres recommandations ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Humm.

- Allez, viens, un copieux petit déjeuner nous attend !

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en même temps que Harry et son équipe de Quidditch. Kiara se pencha vers le sorcier blond.

- Drago ?

- Mmm ?

- On est d'accord, hein ? Pas de provocation inutile ?

Il ne répondit pas mais le haussement de sourcil dédaigneux qui apparut sur son front indiquait clairement ce qu'il pensait.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! En forme pour ce match ?

- Salut Kiara !

Tout le monde répondit cordialement à son salut, sauf Seamus qui ne semblait pas digérer qu'elle sorte à nouveau avec Malefoy. 

- Et toi ? Tu penses être à la hauteur ? demanda-t-il, grinçant.

Elle toisa, les poings sur les hanches, celui qui avait oser mettre ses capacités en doute et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Finnigan, je vais te faire avaler ton balai brindille après brindille ! 

Cette remarque souleva quelques ricanements mais l'intéressé pâlit un peu sous l'œil goguenard de Drago qui connaissait parfaitement le ressentiment de l'Irlandais.

- Alors, Harry, quelques recommandations de dernière minute ? Ils n'ont pas tout compris ? questionna-t-elle, narquoise.

Le capitaine des Gryffondor la dévisagea un instant, amusé et se tourna vers le blond.

- Malefoy, je trouve que tu as une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête signifiant qu'il déclinait toute responsabilité.

- Bon, on vous laisse, les Lions. Mais n'en faites pas trop ! Je ne voudrai pas quiconque conteste la victoire des Serpentard parce vous vous êtes trop fatigués à l'entraînement !

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air ! Mais l'espoir fait vivre !

Alors qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques pas, elle se retourna lentement et pointa son index sur lui.

- On t'aura, Potter ! annonça-t-elle calmement.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui paraissait surpris de la tournure que prenait l'échange.

- Dans tes rêves, Weasley !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Potter !

Elle adressa un sourire à l'équipe et leur lança :

- Amusez-vous bien !

Drago attendit qu'elle prenne place pour parler.

- Pas de provocation inutile, hein ? 

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire candide.

- Oh ? Je les ai provoqués, moi ? Juste titillés, alors…

- Admettons. Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait , toi ? C'est moi le meilleur à ce jeu-là !

- Il n'y a que toi pour t'enorgueillir de ça, mais bon… Je l'ai fait parce que c'était rigolo mais surtout pour te prouver une dernière fois que mon amitié avec les Gryffondor n'influencera pas ma façon de jouer.

- Je le savais déjà.

- Vraiment ? Le doute ne t'a jamais effleuré ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais mes doutes étaient sans fondement et je n'en aurai plus.

Kiara lut dans les yeux bleu-gris qu'il ne parlait plus de Quidditch. Elle le regarda intensément, ses iris bleu et or étincelaient.

- Kiara…Si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, Rogue devra attendre.

- Et ça ferait mauvais effet, hein ? L'œillade incendiaire qu'elle lui lança démentait totalement ses paroles.

Le blond soupira exagérément.

- Je crois que Potter a raison. J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

- Bon, tant pis, soupira-t-elle, en mordant dans son toast beurré.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner et se rendirent au cachot du Maître des Potions.

Rogue les conduisit dans le laboratoire attenant.

- Aujourd'hui, rien de très compliqué. Le Professeur Chourave vous a parlé de la potion de « _Lacrima_ » qui contient des Larmes de Job. Il vous faudra peser les graines rouges et les mettre en flacons. Chaque récipient devra contenir 127 grammes exactement, ensuite vous les scellerez avec de la cire bleue et y apposerez le cachet de Poudlard. Des questions ?

Les jeunes gens se mirent au travail. Kiara s'occupa de prendre la balance et les poids d'étain, Drago aligna les bouteilles. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le gros chaudron qui contenait les Larmes de Job sèches et le fit se déposer sur le plan de travail.

Drago déposa ensuite les poids correspondant au volume demandé par Rogue, ajouta celui du récipient vide. Kiara ensorcela les bouteilles afin que l'éventuel surplus de graines sortent et se maintiennent en suspension au dessus du goulot.

Ce travail ne demandait pas une intense concentration, juste un minimum d'organisation et Kiara se sentait agréablement distraite de la tension qu'elle sentait monter en elle à mesure que l'heure de la rencontre approchait.

Rogue les libéra trop tôt au goût de la jeune fille. Il leur restait une bonne heure avant le repas de midi.

Elle aurait préféré s'occuper encore un peu l'esprit, mais le responsable de la Maison Serpentard leur avait conseillé d'aller s'aérer avant le match.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne sortait quasiment jamais du château, comme en témoignait la pâleur de sa peau, le conseil pouvait prêter à sourire. Mais Kiara n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Son estomac s'était contracté à la simple mention du match. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui…Pourquoi… ?

- Vous êtes toute pâle ! C'est votre premier match ?

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire.

- Je suis certain que vous serez à la hauteur, commenta-t-il brièvement.

- Moi aussi, Monsieur, affirma la sorcière d'une voix raffermie.

Une lueur d'approbation passa dans le regard noir de Rogue face à l'assurance retrouvée de son étudiante.

- Malefoy, Weasley, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous verrai au stade.

Les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent.

La journée s'annonçait plutôt ensoleillée.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc, ils regardèrent en direction du stade. On y voyait virevolter une demi-douzaine de silhouette. On reconnaissait facilement celle de Harry. Il se tenait très au-dessus de ses co-équipiers et tournait en larges cercles concentriques à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Soudain, il plongea, couché sur son balai, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête, sa cape rouge et jaune flottant derrière lui comme un étendard. Il disparut du champ de vision des deux Serpentard, caché par les gradins du stade.

Puis, la seconde suivante, il remonta en chandelle, le poing levé, la minuscule balle dorée enfermée dans sa main. Il effectua une série de loopings pour montrer sa joie.

Kiara se tourna vers son compagnon qui affichait une curieuse expression : mi-admirative, mi irritée.

- Il est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? commenta-t-elle objectivement.

Drago répondit par un grognement qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi. Elle sourit franchement.

- Viens, blondinet, laissons-les s'épuiser !

Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit au surplomb rocheux qu'il lui avait fait découvrir.

Ils contemplèrent la surface scintillante du lac un long moment sans échanger une parole. Puis Kiara demanda :

- Tu étais comment à ton premier match ?

- Très à l'aise.

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique, montrant qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Il eut un sourire en coin et avoua :

- En fait, j'en étais malade. Mon teint devait oscillé entre le vert et le gris, ce qui était parfaitement assorti à ma cape de Quidditch. J'étais en deuxième année. La rencontre nous opposait à Gryffondor. SuperPotter jouait déjà depuis une année. On avait de bien meilleurs balais et on a perdu, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace éloquente. Potter le Magnifique a attrapé le Vif d'Or, sous une pluie battante, le bras cassé par un Cognard qui ne s'en prenait qu'à lui, précisa-t-il, encore, le ton rendu amer à ce cuisant souvenir.

- Oh…

- Tu l'as dit : oh !

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, blondinet ! Aujourd'hui, il fait beau et…je suis là !

Malefoy éclata franchement de rire.

- Tu as raison. Même Zahn reconnaît que tu es, de loin, la meilleure  batteuse qu'il ait jamais vue, la plus cinglée aussi, mais c'est un détail !

Elle lui tira la langue avant de rire avec lui. Une fois calmée, elle le regarda un instant, hésitante, puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Drago ?

- Mmm ?

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi vous vous détestez, Harry et toi ?

- Pourquoi on se…Il soupira profondément et resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le miroitement aveuglant du lac.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais. C'était juste que…

- Je sais ce que tu voudrais, Kiara. Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. Tu te berces d'illusions si tu crois qu'un jour Potter et moi serons amis.

- Je ne perds pas espoir. 

Il leva les yeux au ciel, faussement consterné par cet optimisme écœurant.

Puis il se leva et l'aida à en faire autant.

- Il est l'heure d'aller manger.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai faim ?

- Force-toi un peu, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie.

- Oui, capitaine ! 

- Moque-toi tant que tu le peux ! Je me réjouis de voir ton joli minois prendre une belle teinte verdâtre !

Le repas de midi passa très vite. Les joueurs se réunirent une dernière fois dans la salle commune. Kiara ne tenait plus en place. Partagée entre fébrilité et anxiété, elle finit par mettre les nerfs de Malefoy à vif.

- Weasley ! finit-il par exploser. Mon stress est déjà difficile à gérer, je ne veux pas hériter du tien ! Allez vous mettre en tenue ! Vous redescendez ici dès que vous êtes prêts.

Drago monta directement derrière la jeune fille qui était partie sans un mot dans sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Kiara sortait de sa malle son pantalon beige, ses chaussettes vertes et grises, son pull de laine et sa cape aux couleurs des Serpentard.

- Je ne voulais pas être si…brutal. 

Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire radieux.

- Aucun problème, Drago. C'est ce qu'il me fallait pour me…rassembler. Ça va mieux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Tu es le capitaine et tu fais ton boulot.

Le sorcier blond s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Habille-toi, maintenant. On se voit en bas.

La jeune fille enfila prestement ses vêtements de sport, ajusta soigneusement les protections de cuir qui recouvraient ses avant-bras, mit ses protège-tibias, ses genouillères et ses gants. Elle attrapa son Nimbus 2001 d'une main ferme et quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, fière et droite, ses co-équipiers s'entre-regardèrent en souriant. Elle semblait avoir maîtriser son trac. 

Tim Zahn lui tendit sa batte. Elle le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête, toute à sa concentration. Son camarde la dévisagea un instant et se dit, après avoir vu la lueur de détermination brûler au fond de ses prunelles, que les Gryffondor avaient du souci à se faire.

Malefoy les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il engloba son équipe du regard, ils étaient gonflés à bloc. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. 

Les couloirs du château est pratiquement désert, les retardataires se hâtaient vers le stade.

Les Serpentard prirent leur envol et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. 

Tous les élèves de Poudlard arboraient une écharpe aux couleurs de leur Maison, bien que la température extérieure ne le justifie pas vraiment.

Quand ce fut l'heure, Malefoy se leva, ses co-équipiers l'imitèrent aussitôt.

Une clameur monta de la foule quand Dean Thomas, la voix amplifiée par un sort de « _Sonorus_ » annonça le début de la rencontre.

- Bonjour à tous ! Voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous ! Dans quelques minutes, vous assisterez au match qui opposera l'équipe des Gryffondor à celle des Serpentard. Ce match promet d'être un des plus spectaculaires de la saison. 

Il y eut de bruyantes acclamations et de nombreux sifflets quand les deux équipes s'envolèrent pour se placer dans les airs.

- Voici donc la composition de Gryffondor, continua Dean. Capitaine et attrapeur : Harry Potter ! Les deux batteurs sont Seamus Finnigan et Ronald Weasley ! Nous comptons trois poursuiveuses de charme…

- Monsieur Thomas ! Evitez les commentaires personnels, je vous prie.

- Pardon, Professeur McGonagall. Ça m'a échappé.

La responsable de la Maison des Lions lui adressa un regard sévère mais Dean vit qu'elle réprimait difficilement un sourire.

- Je disais donc, les trois poursuiveuses sont Ginny Weasley, Maeve Binchy et Sally Beauman ! Et enfin, Patrick Cornwell défendra les trois anneaux de Gryffondoooorrrrr !

La foule applaudit à tout rompre.

- Pour l'équipe adverse, j'ai nommé : Serpentard !

Les supporters des Vert et Gris crièrent à s'en casser la voix et tapèrent des mains, compensant ainsi en volume sonore leur infériorité numérique, couvrant partiellement les huées des autres Maisons.

Dès que la foule eut recouvré un peu de calme, Dean poursuivit sa présentation :

- Capitaine et attrapeur : Drago Malefoy ! Au poste de batteur : Timothy Zahn et sa co-équipière : Kiara Weasley ! Les trois joueurs à se passer le Souafle sont Will Smith, Terry Conran et John Lamory ! Et pour terminer, Scott Turow défendra, du mieux qu'il peut, les buts des Serpents !

- Monsieur Thomas ! le reprit une nouvelle fois McGonagall.

Il lui adressa un sourire candide très bien imité.

- Je vous rappelle que chaque but marqué fait gagner 10 points à son équipe et que le Vif d'Or vaut 150 points. L'attrapeur qui s'empare de la minuscule balle ailée met fin au match.

Madame Bibine s'avança au milieu du terrain, la petite malle contenant les balles officielles sous le bras, son balai à la main, un sifflet pendu à son cou. 

Elle fit signe aux deux capitaines de descendre vers elle.

Harry et Drago atterrirent en douceur à ses côtés. Les jeunes sorciers arboraient une expression fermée et concentrée.

- Messieurs, j'attends de vous un match fair-play ! Je sanctionnerai sans aucune hésitation tous manquements aux règlements en vigueur. Suis-je assez claire, Messieurs, demanda-t-elle en s'adressa à tous les deux, avec toutefois un regard plus appuyé en direction de Malefoy.

Les capitaines hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et se serrèrent brièvement la main comme le stipulait le paragraphe 4, alinéa 6b.

Ensuite, après s'être jaugés une dernière fois, le blond et le brun reprirent leur place dans l'espace aérien.

Madame Bibine ouvrit la malle, libéra le Vif d'Or, lâcha les Cognards, lança le Souafle et donna un vigoureux coup de sifflet.

La partie pouvait débuter.

Will Smith s'empara le premier du Souafle, il le cala sous son bras et fonça en direction des buts Gryffondor, il repéra Ron, batte tendue, qui s'apprêtait à lui envoyer le Cognard, il passa habilement à Lamory et dévia de sa trajectoire, évitant ainsi habilement la vicieuse balle de bois. Le poursuiveur Serpentard continua en direction des anneaux adverses et ouvrit la marque en trompant la vigilance du gardien Cornwell.

Il y eut un rugissement dans les gradins.

- John Lamory ouvre le score ! 10 points pour Serpentard !

La balle rouge passa adroitement de Ginny à Maeve qui la renvoya à Sally. Cette dernière feinta le Cognard que Tim avait projeté dans sa direction, lança le Souafle mais Scott le réceptionna sans problème. 

Il le renvoya sur Terry Conran, celui-ci ne vit pas Seamus Finnigan qui détendit son bras pour frapper le Cognard dans sa direction. Kiara, couchée sur son manche, batte en avant, se plaça devant Terry pour le protéger et détourna le projectile.

- Très habile démonstration de la nouvelle batteuse de Serpentard ! Conran continue sa route en direction des anneaux, mais Sally Beauman vole littéralement le Souafle des mains du Serpentard et s'envole à la vitesse de l'éclair vers les buts. Ouiiiiii ! Elle marquuuuue !!! Sally Beauman égalise !

Kiara jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus d'elle et vit Drago et Harry qui sondaient le stade afin de repérer le Vif d'or.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Serpentard marqua encore 8 buts tandis que les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, survoltées en avaient mis 11.

Le résultat provisoire était de 90 points pour les Serpents contre 120 pour les Lions.

Smith, Conran et Lamory contre-attaquèrent en durcissant le jeu. Kiara et Tim étaient partout à la fois, faisant écran pour les protéger et percutant aussi fort qu'il pouvait le Cognard afin de dévier la trajectoire des poursuiveuses. Cette tactique paya car les garçons trompèrent Cornwell par six fois. 

- Les Serpentard mènent la rencontre avec 150 points !

Les gradins étaient en délire. Les élèves hurlaient pour encourager leurs favoris.

Soudain, il y eut un clameur incroyable, Harry avait repéré le Vif d'Or et plongeait sur lui, Drago le suivit en le collant au plus près. Les Eclair de Feu étaient époustouflants de puissance. 

Les deux attrapeurs se bousculaient rudement, essayant de s'écarter l'un l'autre. La petite balle dorée semblait les narguer en voletant à quelques mètres devant eux. 

Le Vif d'Or changea brutalement de direction et monta dans le ciel. Malefoy modifia sa trajectoire une fraction de seconde avant Potter et passa au-dessus.

Il montait en chandelle, la bras tendu. Mais Harry possédait son Eclair de Feu depuis plus longtemps et en maîtrisait mieux les infimes variations.

Il dépassa le Serpentard et poursuivit son but ultime. 

Kiara et Tim, sans même se consulter, se placèrent dans la lignée des attrapeurs et se passèrent le Cognard comme ils l'avaient fait à l'entraînement. Les poursuiveuses, protégées par leurs propres batteurs, se dirigeaient sans danger vers les buts de Scott Turow. 

Tim servit une balle magistrale à sa co-équipière qui tenta le tout pour le tout. Son bras se détendit comme un ressort et avec une violence incroyable, elle frappa le Cognard en direction du capitaine des Gryffondor. La balle fusa et percuta le balai de Harry. Celui-ci fit plusieurs tonneaux sous le choc avant de se redresser, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Malefoy.

Ce dernier accéléra encore et referma la main sur le Vif d'Or, donnant ainsi la victoire aux Serpentard.

La tir de Kiara laissa la foule médusée une fraction de seconde, puis il y eut un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements.

- Les Serpentard gagnent le match avec 300 points contre 120 pour les Gryffondors !

Malefoy, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, vola vers Kiara et se stabilisa à ses côtés. Il était incroyablement bien, son cœur battait à tout rompre et menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi extatique.

Tandis qu'il brandissait victorieusement son poing serré au-dessus de sa tête, soulevant un concert de cris enthousiastes, il regardait Kiara, émerveillé et incrédule.

- On l'a eu, Kiara. On l'a eu. Si tu n'avais pas envoyé bouler Potter… C'était si…C'était génial ! Tu es géniale !

Elle rit tellement il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui découvre, le matin de Noël, au pied du sapin, ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

- C'est la victoire de toute l'équipe, Drago. Mais l'attrapeur, c'est toi ! Alors, va parader autour du stade. Tu le mérites !

Elle vit que les autres joueurs Serpentard les avaient rejoints et faisaient des moulinets avec leurs bras et sifflaient entre leurs lèvres. 

Malefoy fit plusieurs fois le tour du stade sous les applaudissements nourris du public.

Le capitaine se posa enfin au sol, parmi ses co-équipiers qui l'attendaient. Harry et les autres Gryffondor se tenaient un peu en retrait, une vive déception  se lisait sur leur visage. Le sorcier brun s'approcha de Drago et lui tendit la main.

- Très beau match, Malefoy ! On peut dire que tu sais exploiter le talent de tes joueurs !

Le blond regarda la main tendue, vaguement hésitant puis la prit et la serra fermement, un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, Potter !

Puis Harry se tourna vers Kiara, il l'enlaça pour la féliciter puis se recula une expression fataliste sur le visage.

- Tu viens de me faire regretter, pour le restant de mes jours, de t'avoir appris à jouer au Quidditch, Kiara.

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Mais on fait la fête, bien sûr !

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	43. Chapitre 43

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! Tu n'es pas là mais je pense à toi. Reviens vite ! Bisous.

**Tolede** : ola el macho ! Bon, Serpentard a gagné mais la Suisse a perdu, on est quitte, non ? LOL. Gagner la Coupe des 4 Maisons ? Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je n'y avait pas pensé mais ça peut se faire. T'en as d'autres, des idées comme celles-ci ? LOL A plus. Bises.

**Blou** : Ah ben, merci de cet effort ! Le dico ? A ce point-là ? LOL. Bon, tu peux reposer ton écharpe verte et grise, elle va pas servir avant longtemps. Ridiculiser enfin les Gryffondor ? Bah, c'était pas trop le but, je voulais juste que Kiara montre ce qu'elle savait faire. Après tout, c'est mon perso et j'ai bien le droit de la faire gagner, non ? Bisous.

**Miluna** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci pour ton mail. Tous les chapitres d'un coup ?? 0__o . C'est vraiment gentil et je suis flattée mais il faut dormir la nuit ! Ce chapitre apporte enfin la réponse qui te turlupinait. Bises.

**Mary Cooper** : C'est vrai, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Harry n'est pas rancunier et réagit en vrai Gryffondor. Ah, noblesse de caractère quand tu nous tiens…LOL. Bisous.

**Vivi Malefoy** : J'ai pas compris si le match t'avait plu ou non ou si c'est seulement le résultat qui te gênait mais bon, c'est pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est que ma fic te plaise toujours. Bises.

**Lolie Shing** : Merci ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce match, tant pis si le score n'est pas du goût de tout le monde ! LOL. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Sungirl** : Pas de problème, je continue. D'ailleurs, cette fic est terminée. Bises.

**Olivier1** : Le retour ! J'ai fait gagner Serpentard pour te faire reviewer ! LOL. Très réussi, non ? Je suis contente de voir que tu lis toujours ma fic. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Bien sûr que Harry est beau joueur, c'est génétique chez lui ! LOL. Et puis y a pas de mal à apprécier l'habileté de Kiara. Merci pour le match, je me suis bien amusée à le décrire. Bises.

**Céline.S.** : Le chapitre que tu détestes le plus ?? T__T Parce que y en a d'autres ??  Je suis littéralement effondrée, je ne m'en remettrai pas ! D'ailleurs, je vais jeter mon PC par la fenêtre, me pendre, me…Bon, je me calme. Drago moins bon joueur que Harry ? Plus que probable, c'est même certain ! Sans Kiara, pas de victoire ! Les hommes ne sont rien sans les femmes ! LOL. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bisous. 

**Kawa** : Ah ben, merci pour le « match époustouflant » ! J'adore écrire ce genre de scène. La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Katarina** : Très contente que ce match t'ait plu. La victoire ne pouvait évidemment qu'aller aux Serpents. Comme tu dis, pour une fois…LOL. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre, si, bien sûr, ça dévoile pas trop ma fic. Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Dans ce chapitre, le cacao est à nouveau sur le feu agrémenté d'un zeste de citron**…**

CHAPITRE 43 

Ils quittèrent enfin le stade, vide de tous spectateurs à présent.

Les Serpentard avaient envahi le terrain, fous de joie, et s'auto-congratulaient face à cette victoire qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à qualifier d'historique.

Kiara et Drago allaient partir se changer quand le Professeur Rogue, accompagné de Lucius Malefoy, étaient venus personnellement les féliciter. 

Cette rencontre avait laissé une drôle d'impression à Kiara.

Drago la tenait par la main, enjoué et souriant, puis, soudain, il s'était crispé, toute gaieté envolée.

Il avait regardé froidement son père s'avancer vers lui.

Physiquement, Drago lui ressemblait beaucoup mais si le jeune homme savait parfaitement copier l'attitude distante et hautaine de son géniteur, jamais la jeune fille ne s'était sentie mal à l'aise avec lui.

Le bref regard, que Lucius avait posé sur elle, lui avait retourné l'estomac, puis il avait glissé vers son fils.

- Bonjour Drago. Les félicitations sont de mise, je pense, avait-il déclaré, d'une voix qui n'avait laissé transparaître aucune chaleur.

- Bonjour Père, avait été la seule réponse du jeune sorcier.

Malefoy Senior avait alors reporté son attention sur Kiara qui avait bravement soutenu les prunelles grises insondables qui semblaient vouloir fouiller son âme.

Aucune espèce d'émotion n'était apparue sur son visage aux traits aristocratiques quand il eût terminé son examen. 

- Voici donc la merveille de l'équipe Serpentard, déclara-t-il, onctueux. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, Mademoiselle… ?

Kiara avait levé un sourcil interrogateur. Apparemment, il avait manqué le début de la rencontre et la présentation des équipes. Elle supposa alors que, bien que Dean l'ait nommée plusieurs fois dans ses commentaires, il avait dû assimiler son nom à celui de Ginny et Ron.

- Je suis Kiara Weasley, Monsieur Malefoy.

Après un bref instant de surprise rapidement maîtrisé, il avait retrouvé son sourire affecté mais ses yeux étaient restés de glace.

Se retrouver face à un Mangemort avait donné à Kiara de très désagréables frissons.

Drago avait perçu son malaise et s'était rapproché ostensiblement.

- Weasley, dites-vous ? Vous ne pouvez décemment pas être de parenté avec Arthur Weasley qui travaille au Ministère ? 

Son visage était neutre mais un vif mépris se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

La jeune sorcière avait jeté un coup d'œil à son compagnon, il avait blêmi et serré les poings.

Elle avait posé une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Si, Monsieur. C'est mon cousin, avait-elle répliqué fièrement.

- Oh ? Voyez-vous ça ? Quelle situation hautement risible ! avait-il commenté d'une voix mielleuse. Une Weasley à Serpentard ! N'est-ce pas étrange, Severus ?

Rogue avait vu Kiara s'empourprer de colère face à l'attitude insultante de Malefoy père. 

- Non, Lucius, je ne trouve pas, l'avait coupé le Maître de Potions, un peu abruptement. Allons-y ! 

Malefoy Senior avait alors fait face à son fils.

- N'oublie pas d'écrire à ta mère, Drago. Elle s'est plainte de ne pas recevoir un peu plus de courrier de ta part.

Drago avait hoché brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment et de salut.

Lucius s'était incliné pour saluer Kiara comme l'éducation due à son rang le lui commandait et s'en était allé sans ajouter un mot.

Les deux jeunes sorciers enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent aussitôt.

Quand Drago la raccompagna dans sa chambre, Kiara n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, perdue dans ses pensées. 

Sans la consulter, il ouvrit la porte et entra avec elle. Il lui prit le balai des mains, le posa dans un coin avec le sien et se tourna vers elle.

Ne sachant par où commencer, il soupira bruyamment et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à…ça, commença-t-il, hésitant.

Kiara sortit enfin de son mutisme et le dévisagea calmement. Elle s'assit sur le lit et l'enjoignit à faire de même.

- Pourquoi tu es désolé, Drago ? Tu n'es pas…lui. Si ?

- Non, mais je me dis que des fois…Je n'en suis pas loin.

- Tu es comme on t'a appris à être. L'éducation qu'on reçoit nous forge, Drago. En bien ou en mal. Les valeurs qu'on nous inculque sont ancrées en nous. Si je n'ai pas la même vision des choses que la plupart des Serpentard, ce n'est pas un hasard. Si mon père m'avait appris que mépriser le reste du monde était hautement louable, s'il m'avait affirmé que c'était la seule attitude à adopter pour me faire respecter et craindre des autres, et bien, je serai…

Sa voix s'éteignit d'elle même et elle lui adressa une grimace d'excuse.

- Comme moi ? proposa-t-il d'un ton léger, mais Kiara décela une profonde amertume sous son apparente désinvolture.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et en dessina le contour, délicatement. Il frémit sous la caresse et posa les lèvres sur sa paume.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et poursuivit :

- Je dirai plutôt : comme le toi d'avant. L'éducation est une chose, après, à toi de faire des choix. Qu'ils soient judicieux, calculés, opportunistes ou simplement guidés par l'envie du moment ou le dépit, peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, Drago, c'est que ce sont _tes_ choix. Tu es responsable de ce que tu fais de ta vie, de la voie que tu empruntes.

La sorcier blond la fixa un moment, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter : se moquer de sa philosophie de bazar ou parler ouvertement des activités de son père et risquer de la faire fuir, bien qu'il ignorât complètement ce qu'elle en savait réellement. Il se leva et alla se poster vers la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur mon père ? demanda-t-il tendu.

La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de biaiser, le sujet était trop important pour le laisser de côté. Elle opta pour la franchise qui la caractérisait.

- Je sais que c'est un Mangemort, dit-elle simplement.

Il se retourna brusquement.

- Je ne te demanderai même pas qui t'a si _aimablement _renseigné sur ma famille, siffla-t-il entre les dents.

- La personne qui l'a fait a pensé que je devais savoir où je mettais les pieds si je sortais avec toi, expliqua Kiara.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Comme c'est pratique ! Et que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre, cette source infaillible ? Que je recevrai la Marque des Ténèbres avant la fin de l'année scolaire ?

Elle le rejoignit d'un bond et lui fit face, plantant son regard bleu et or dans celles de son compagnon.

- Ma source m'a affirmé que, malgré la pression que tu endurais, tu ne laisserais personne décider pour toi.

Cette remarque le détendit imperceptiblement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter t'ait dit ça ! Apparemment, il me connaît mieux que je ne le croyais. Je n'ai pas encore choisi dans quel camp j'irai, ni même si je prendrai parti mais une chose est sûre, je ne serai jamais l'esclave de quiconque.

Une grimace de profond dégoût déforma son visage.

- Mon père s'est fait tatoué la marque de Tu-Sais-Qui sur son avant-bras et a fait partie des fidèles dès les premières années de terreur. Quand Potter l'a, bien malgré lui, réduit en miettes, il n'a vécu que pour le jour où le Mage Noir reviendrait. Ça fait des années que je le vois ramper plus bas que terre et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un très hypothétique retour au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu sais la meilleure, Kiara ? Mon fier et arrogant père, tellement imbu de sa personne et de l'importance de son rang, est heureux de sa condition de ver de terre au service de son Maître.

Il semblait bouleversé d'avoir laissé échapper ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras puis leva son visage vers lui. Drago s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Il avait tant besoin d'elle.

Il la souleva et la déposa sur le lit.

Elle se redressa en souriant.

- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose.

Drago la regarda un peu surpris puis constata, qu'effectivement, ils étaient toujours en tenue de Quidditch.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif.

- Une douche à deux ?

Elle lui adressa une œillade brûlante qui fit bondir son cœur.

- Tu es une vraie sorcière, Kiara.

Elle lui répondit par un froncement de nez mutin, pointa sa baguette sur la porte :

- « _Claudera_ ! »

Puis elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Ils entreprirent de se déshabiller l'un l'autre entre deux baisers. Quand leur tenue de match ne fut plus qu'un petit tas à leurs pieds, ils se contemplèrent, le regard brillant.

Le désir du jeune homme était plus qu'évident et quand le vit, elle sentit une brusque chaleur monter dans ses reins, ses joues rosirent sous l'émotion. 

Son compagnon l'enlaça et la poussa doucement contre le mur. Elle poussa un petit cri, le carrelage était froid dans son dos. Drago rit doucement et s'appuya davantage contre elle. Elle frissonna quand sa virilité tendue se frotta contre son bas-ventre avec un doux mouvement. Il embrassa son cou et la mordilla derrière l'oreille.

Elle commença à se tortiller en gémissant, elle l'attrapa brusquement pour qu'il accentue la délicieuse pression. Drago grogna en fermant les yeux et se laissa faire. Il les rouvrit quand il la sentit bouger. Elle plaça une jambe autour de sa taille dans une invite très explicite.

Il passa ses deux mains sous ses fesses et la souleva sans effort. La jeune fille l'accueillit en elle avec bonheur, en soupirant de plaisir. 

Le sorcier se mit à bouger, lui imposant son rythme. Ses va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides, son souffle s'accéléra et dans un dernier soubresaut, il se rependit en elle en criant son nom.

Alors qu'il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, la tête nichée dans le cou de sa compagne, il l'entendit glousser.

Il releva la tête, curieux de savoir ce qui l'amusait tant.

Du doigt, elle désigna l'ensemble de la pièce d'eau.

- L'idée de base était de se laver _avant_, non ?  

Drago regarda autour de lui et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent.

- Ça peut toujours se faire.

- Mmm, répondit la jeune femme, semblant étudier la proposition avec intérêt. Et la fête ?

- Elle commencera sans nous.

Bien plus tard, Kiara quitta sa chambre, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull de laine. Drago était reparti avec son pantalon de Quidditch, ses affaires propres se trouvaient dans son dortoir. Elle osait à peine imaginer les quolibets qu'il avait dû endurer en traversant la salle commune.

La jeune fille descendit en essayant de se faire discrète mais depuis que Drago était passé, ses co-équipiers et quelques autres l'attendaient de pied ferme. Elle fut littéralement assaillie dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Tim lui tendit une bièraubeurre avec un clin d'œil, tandis que John Lamory se penchait vers elle et lui lançait, la voix déjà un peu pâteuse :

- Alors, excellente ? Cette troisième mi-temps ?

Tim fronça les sourcils et entraîna le poursuiveur éméché un peu plus loin puis il revint vers Kiara.

- Désolé, l'alcool le rend toujours un peu…

- Indiscret ? proposa la jeune sorcière, magnanime.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, approuva-t-il avec un sourire. Oh ! Mais regarde qui voilà ! Notre capitaine est de retour !

Malefoy venait en effet de pénétrer dans la salle commune, entièrement vêtu de noir. Il avança fièrement au milieu de ses congénères et se plaça à côté de sa compagne, défiant quiconque de faire un commentaire salace.

Tous les Serpentard portèrent un toast à leur attrapeur et à leur batteuse.

La bière coula à flots, ils dansèrent et burent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Quand tout le monde regagna son dortoir, de légèrement pompette à ivre mort en passant par franchement bourré, il régnait en salle commune un chaos indescriptible. 

Certains avaient chantés sur les tables, d'autres directement dessous. Les fauteuils avaient été déplacés de façon très anarchique pour offrir une plus grande piste de danse, et le sol était jonché de détritus en tout genre. 

Le lendemain, les premiers levés grimacèrent devant cette vision post- apocalyptique. Les plus âgés et quelques autres dont Kiara et Drago lancèrent des sortilèges de nettoyage et en moins d'une demi-heure, la pièce retrouva son aspect habituel.

Ils prirent tous un petit déjeuner léger et beaucoup de thé. 

Lorsque Scott Turow passa derrière Kiara pour s'asseoir, il se frotta machinalement le ventre en grimaçant.

- T'as une petite mine, ce matin, Scott, on se demande bien pourquoi.

- Je crois que le jus de citrouille me donne des aigreurs d'estomac, expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement.

Sa remarque fit exploser de rire la tablée. Tous ceux présents avaient vu le gardien faire un concours de bières à l'hydromel, il avait gagné haut la main mais ses entrailles s'en rappelleraient encore longtemps.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient une conversation plus calme, Kiara vit le petit professeur Flitwick s'approcher d'eux.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, mes félicitations pour ce match spectaculaire !

- Bonjour Professeur !

- Mademoiselle Weasley, pourriez-vous passer dans mon bureau, tout à l'heure ? 

Le cœur de la jeune fille sembla manquer un battement.

- Oh ! euh… Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur.

Drago posa sur elle un regard inquiet.

- Ça ira ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Elle respira un grand coup et lui offrit un vaillant sourire.

- Ça ira, enfin, je crois. Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux.

- Merci, Drago.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se rendirent dans la classe de Sortilèges où Flitwick avait ses quartiers.

Ils frappèrent et la voix haut perchée du Professeur leur répondit d'entrer.

Ils se tenait à sa place habituelle, sur sa pile de livres, le journal noir posé sur ses genoux.

- Entrez, entrez ! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

Les deux Serpentard prirent place et attendirent patiemment que Flitwick parle.

- Kiara, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, la bonne n'est pas vraiment bonne, je dirai plutôt réconfortante pour tous les efforts que vous avez fournis. Ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que la mauvaise.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en secouant imperceptiblement la tête. 

Le petit homme soupira et tapota, pensivement, le livre noir.

- La bonne nouvelle est qu'il n'y a aucun sortilège dit de verrouillage sur ce journal, je puis vous l'affirmer. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'êtes passés à côté de rien. Aucune des formules testées n'aurait eu le moindre effet. Maintenant, la mauvaise nouvelle est que, si j'ai bel et bien trouvé ce qui empêche ce journal de nous livrer ses secrets, je n'ai malheureusement aucun moyen de connaître la formule.

- Mais…

Il leva une main pour interrompre leurs protestations.

- Je vous dit, lors de notre entretien, que les sorts les plus simples pouvaient se révéler redoutables, le « _Duo Nominas_ » en fait partie, j'en ai bien peur. 

- Le « _Duo Nominas_ » ?  Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Monsieur Malefoy devrait pouvoir vous répondre, ça fait partie du programme du 1ème cycle.

- C'est un enchantement d'une simplicité enfantine. Pour protéger un objet, un livre ou même une malle d'une quelconque intrusion, on l'ensorcèle en prononçant deux noms et voilà ! Une sorte de mot de passe ! 

- Parfaitement exact, Monsieur Malefoy ! 

Flitwick tendit le journal à Kiara, avec une mine désolée.

Elle regarda fixement les lettres dorées sur la couverture puis le glissa dans la poche de sa cape.

- Vous savez, reprit Flitwick, je me rappelle assez bien votre mère.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur la visage de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Vous avez connu ma mère ? 

- Bien sûr ! ça fait bien longtemps mais vous lui ressemblez tellement. Vous ignoriez qu'elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard ?

- Mon père ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Et bien , je suis heureux de vous l'apprendre. Elle appartenait à ma Maison, c'était une Serdaigle brillante. 

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur. C'est si inattendu. Je ne sais quoi dire.

- Votre mère Kathy…

Il y eut un petit « pop » qui les fit tous sursauter.

Un elfe de maison avait atterri sur le bureau, à côté du Professeur.

- Monsieur ? fit la petite créature verte aux yeux globuleux. Severus Rogue souhaiterait vous parler, Monsieur. Dès que vous l'estimerez possible, Monsieur.

- Merci, dit-lui que j'arrive dans un moment.

Il y eut un autre « pop » et l'elfe disparut.

- Je vous disais que votre mère Kathy était une personne délicieuse, aimée de tous. Kiara, j'aurai tellement voulu faire plus…

- Vous connaissiez ma mère et c'est déjà tellement plus que moi.

- Je comprends votre peine. Si vous voulez que nous en reparlions une autre fois, je serai enchanté.

- Merci Monsieur. 

Les deux sorciers regagnèrent leur Tour.

- Ainsi tu ignorais que ta mère avait étudié ici ?

- Je me demande ce que mon père m'a encore caché, dit-elle, amère.

En entrant dans la salle commune, ils s'assirent lourdement dans le sofa.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche pour sortir le journal.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Sur le cuir noir de la couverture, une troisième lettre dorée était apparue, on pouvait y lire maintenant les entrelacs compliqués d'un K, d'un R et d'un S.

Drago lui prit le livre des mains.

- K R S ? S pour quoi ? Serdaigle ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien. 

Perplexe, elle examina le journal sous toutes ses coutures.

« Mais pourquoi une lettre supplémentaire est-elle apparue, bon sang ? » « Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que le « _Duo Nominas_ » a été prononcé ? Mais quand ? Flitwick me l'a tendu avec seulement KR dessus… »

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer les dernières paroles échangées avec le Professeur d'Enchantement. 

« A quel moment a-t-il parlé de ma mère en l'appelant par son prénom ? 

Il y a eu ensuite l'elfe qui est arrivé et qui lui a dit que Sev… »

Une brusque pâleur envahit ses joues, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il cognait si fort qu'elle l'entendait battre dans ses tempes.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois et retrouva un peu de couleur. D'une main rendue tremblante par l'émotion, elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le livre et dit :

- « _Aperto_ ! »

Elle laissa choir le livre à terre quand elle vit que les pages étaient recouvertes d'une fine écriture.

Le journal de Kathy est ouvert.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	44. Chapitre 44

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV est de retour ! Deux chapitres des « malheurs » rien que pour toi ! J'ai bien travaillé, dis ? J'attends tes commentaires. Gros bisous.

**Titepimprenelle** : Donc, changement de pseudo en cours de route ! LOL. Bon, ben, la suite est là. Bises.

**Blou** : Je sais que c'est très cruel, c'est le but ! LOL. Tu relis ma fic pour passer le temps ? Je ne peux que t'approuver, c'est une très saine occupation ! LOL. Et merci, cette fois, j'ai tout compris ! LOL. Bisous.

**Cho Sept** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci pour cette longue review. Pas grave pour les autres fois, moi aussi, je suis servie par AOL( mais est-ce vraiment le bon terme ? LOL) et j'ai pas mal d'ennui. Je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic. En effet, elle se terminera en octobre mais il y aura probablement une suite. Je cherche une vraie bonne idée pour la deuxième partie. En attendant, après le Lion et le Serpent, je mettrai en ligne un slash D/H. Avis aux amateurs. Bises.

**Lunenoire **: Tu ne te trompes pas, mais tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas être sûre. Et moi qui avait peur que cela soit gros comme une montagne ! LOL. Bisous.

**Sungirl1** : Merci. Je continue. Bises.

**Anonymoua **: Ano Le retour ! Salut fillette ! A mon avis, « houleuses » est un peu faible pour qualifier les réunions de familles ! LOL. Serpentard n'a pas gagné la Coupe, seulement le match. Pour toutes ces questions qui t'énervent, un début de réponse plus bas. Gros bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Toi, tu t'inquiètes toujours de la vie sociale de ce « pauvre Harry ». Mais les héros sont solitaires, tout le monde sait ça ! LOL. Quand à la Coupe des 4 Maisons, on en est loin, cette fic ne se déroule que sur deux mois, un mois de vacances, un mois d'école. Mais quand j'écrirai la suite de la suite de la suite, je serai peut-être à la fin de l'année scolaire et là, la déco sera vert et argent ! A plus. Bises.

**Vivi Malefoy** : Le résultat du match t'a un peu gênée ? Bah ! Il faut bousculer les idées reçues ! LOL. La suite est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**LolieShing** : Tu ne comprends plus rien ? Là, c'est moi qui suis surprise. On sait depuis le 11ème chapitre que sa mère était enceinte quand elle a rencontré Perceval Weasley. De plus, je répéterai ce que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent, notre personnalité reflète généralement notre éducation, je pense que notre caractère n'a rien d'héréditaire. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Bises.

**Naya** : Merci d'être toujours si enthousiaste ! Et bien, ce n'est pas un secret, il y 56 chapitres pour cette première partie. Si je secoue ce qui me sert de cerveau assez fort, peut-être en jaillira-t-il une bonne idée pour la suite. En attendant, je me détends en écrivant un slash que je mettrai en ligne après cette fic. Bisous.

**Lythanie **: Salut ! Merci pour tes deux reviews. Pour ton intuition, la réponse est plus bas. A plus. Bises.

**Kawa **: ça me semblait tellement évident après le dernier chapitre que je suis surprise qu'il ait tant de doutes. Début de réponse plus bas. Bisous.

**Angelinadelacour** : Le retour ! ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus de nouvelles ! Alors, ma fic te plait toujours autant ? Je suis contente. Quand à Sev', des détails plus bas. Bisous.

CHAPITRE 44 

Kiara regarda le livre, refusant de croire à tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle le ferma du bout du pied sous l'œil médusé de Drago.

- Eh ! Les pages sont pleines ! Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il, à la fois admiratif et incrédule.

Puis, avisant le visage décomposé de la jeune fille, il remballa son enthousiasme et se pencha vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kiara ? Tu as l'air si…si…désemparée. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider…

Une grosse larme roula sur la joue de la sorcière qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Drago prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains, effaça du pouce la larme solitaire et baisa doucement ses lèvres.

- Viens, tu as besoin de calme. On va monter dans la mansarde.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, alors qu'il ramassait le journal et le suivit dans l'escalier qui menait à la petite tour.

Arrivés en haut, il la guida vers le sofa et prépara du thé. Quand il revint, deux tasses fumantes dans chaque main, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était prostrée, les yeux dans le vide.

Le sorcier blond commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cette attitude passive n'était pas dans le caractère de la jeune fille. 

Il lui mit d'office le mug brûlant dans les mains. Elle sursauta et un peu du  liquide bouillant se répandit sur sa paume. Drago prit place à ses côtés et épongea le thé avec une serviette. Cet accident parut lui rendre un peu de vie.

- Kiara, si la vue du livre ouvert t'as mise dans cet état, c'est que tu sais ce qu'il contient, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle, d'une petite voix. 

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est : tu ne l'as même pas lu ! Qu'est-ce qui te bouleverse à ce point ? Et comment le « _Duo Nominas_ » a fonctionné ? On a rien dit ! 

- Drago ? supplia-t-elle, en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais là, en ce moment précis, personne ne peut rien pour moi. Sauf, peut-être, ma mère, avec le journal. 

Malefoy afficha un air penaud.

- Drago, je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule pour lire le livre de ma mère. Je peux rester ici ?

Le jeune Serpentard s'empressa d'acquiescer. 

- Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. Je serai dans mon dortoir, juste en bas.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon, elle l'appela une dernière fois.

- Draco ? Qui, à part moi, sait à quel point tu peux être…

- Personne ! la coupa-t-il, avec empressement. Et c'est très bien comme ça ! Ce genre de chose vous ternit une réputation en moins de deux !

Il fut heureux de voir que sa remarque lui arrachait un pâle sourire, puis il dévala bruyamment les vieilles marches de bois.

Kiara prit le temps de boire son thé. Cela lui fit du bien, elle était glacée. Elle contempla le fond de sa tasse de longues minutes puis, en soupirant, la reposa. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Tenant le livre dans une main, elle retraça plusieurs fois les arabesques dorées des initiales du bout de l'index et finalement l'ouvrit à la page de garde.

La phrase qu'elle avait écrite à titre d'essai avec Ginny était toujours là.

Kiara tourna la première page, puis une autre et une autre encore. Les pages étaient manuscrites, le texte, parfois agrémenté de divers croquis de portrait. La jeune sorcière commença sa lecture et l'émotion la submergea quand elle prit connaissance des souvenirs consignés par sa mère.

**_J'ai regardé pour la dernière fois le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, puis ma vision est devenue soudain un peu floue, je pleurais . Le Poudlard Express s'est ébranlé et a quitté le village des sorciers pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross de Londres._**

****

**_J'ai entendu la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir, j'ai rapidement passé le dessus de ma main sur mon visage, vaine tentative pour camoufler mes larmes._**

- **_On a beau le savoir depuis une année, ça fiche un coup, hein ? _**

**_Je me suis retournée et j'ai vaillamment souri au jeune homme qui était entré._**

- **_Salut Jason ! Alors, ça y est ? C'est fini ? On est passé dans le monde des adultes après sept années d'études à Poudlard ?_**

- **_Je crois qu'avec les temps qui courent, nous n'avons pas le choix, m'a affirmé gravement le jeune sorcier. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, ils indiquent qu'il y a eu de nombreuses attaques dans le sud de l'Angleterre, près de Bath. On déplore de nombreux morts, des Moldus pour la plupart et un Auror._**

**_Nous sommes restés plongés dans nos réflexions un long moment. Cette triste nouvelle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Depuis la montée au pouvoir du Mage Noir, les attaques se comptaient par centaines et la résistance peinait face aux Mangemorts, diablement organisés. Leur frappe était effrayante de précision et leurs victimes n'offraient que peu de résistance._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant que tu as obtenu tes ASPICS ?_**

**_Cette question m'a fait sourire._**

- **_Eh bien, j'avais plusieurs options et j'ai choisi d'accepter un poste chez Simmons, l'apothicaire._**

- **_Simmons ? Le célèbre apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse ?_**

- **_Lui-même._**

**_Jason a sifflé doucement entre ses dents en signe d'admiration._**

- **_Eh bien ! Qui tu as tué pour obtenir cet emploi ?_**

**_J'ai éclaté de rire._**

- **_Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi en descendant du train ?_**

- **_Ma foi, je vais me reposer un peu, en fait jusqu'en septembre._**

**_De si longues vacances avaient de quoi laisser songeur._**

- **_Ensuite, a-t-il poursuivi, négligemment, j'enseignerai la Botanique à Beauxbâtons._**

**_J'ai fait semblant de soulever un chapeau imaginaire, j'ai fait élégamment tournoyer mon poignet et je me suis respectueusement inclinée devant le futur enseignant._**

**_Ce fut au tour de Jason de rire._**

- **_Alors comme ça, tu nous abandonnes ? j'ai demandé en plaisantant._**

**_Mais le sourire du sorcier s'est effacé et sa figure s'est assombrie._**

- **_Mes parents sont des Moldus, Kathy. Leur vie est menacée. Je ne fuis pas. Je…Je les mets à l'abri. La nouvelle directrice, Olympe Maxime cherchait un…_**

- **_Eh ! Eh ! je l'ai interrompu un peu abruptement. Jamais je ne me serai permise de juger ta conduite. Je trouve, au contraire, que tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse. La France semble être un endroit si ce n'est tout à fait sûr, en tout cas, moins dangereux. Mes parents sont tous deux sorciers. Ils habitent Londres. Ils y sont nés, y ont toujours vécus et comme dirait mon père, ils y mourront probablement.  Mais si je pensais qu'ils étaient en danger, je ferai tout pour les convaincre de s'en aller._**

- **_Merci, Kathy. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça, que ce n'était pas de la lâcheté…de ne pas me battre aux côtés des autres._**

**_Je lui ai pris les mains et je les ai serrées, dans un geste de réconfort._**

- **_Mais moi non plus, je ne vais pas au front. Je n'ai pas été recrutée par les Aurors. Chacun doit employer ses capacités au mieux. Toi, c'est la Botanique et moi, la connaissance de la composition des Potions._**__

**_Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu passer le chariot de friandises. Je ne connaissais qu'un moyen pour chasser notre humeur morose._**

- **_Une dernière orgie de bonbons avant de plonger du côté des adultes, Jason ?_**

****

**_Il faisait presque nuit, lorsque le Poudlard Express s'est stoppé sur la voie 9 ¾. Les très nombreux étudiants sont descendus du train pour se jeter dans les bras de leur famille venue les accueillir._**

**_Pour certains, c'étaient enfin les grandes vacances d'été mais pour d'autres, pour moi,  une nouvelle vie commençait._**

****

**_Je suis de nature très indépendante, et j'avais demandé à mes parents de ne pas se déplacer. J'ai 18 ans depuis le printemps, je suis capable de me débrouiller._**

**_Après de nombreux au revoir et beaucoup de promesses de s'envoyer des hiboux, j'ai jeté un sort de « Reducto » sur mes malles, je les ai glissées dans son sac à dos, j'ai empoigné la cage de Athéna, ma chouette au plumage marron et je me suis dirigée vers la barrière magique._**

**_Un fois en gare de King's Cross, mes pas m'ont conduite vers une porte que les Moldus ne paraissaient pas remarquer. Je suis entrée et j'ai refermé derrière moi._**

**_J'étais un peu nerveuse mais en même temps je me retenais de ne pas frétiller de joie. J'allais enfin pouvoir le faire librement ! _**

**_J'ai fermé les yeux pour me concentrer. J'ai visionné la maison familiale dans ma tête et j'ai transplané._**

**_La sensation est vraiment bizarre. _**

**_Je suis trop contente de pouvoir enfin utiliser ce mode de transport ! _**

**_Je suis arrivée exactement là où je souhaitais atterrir !_**

**_Je me suis précipitée gaiement chez moi._**

**_Mes parents m'attendaient tranquillement au salon. J'ai couru les embrasser puis je suis montée dans ma chambre. _**

**_Cléo était là. Cléo, c'est notre elfe de maison, elle m'a accueillie avec ses petits couinements aigus, signe chez elle d'une grande félicité et m'a aidée à défaire mes bagages._**

****

**_Le mois de juillet est passé très vite._**

**_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 1er août._**

****

**_J'ai pris mes fonctions d'assistante chez Simmons._**

**_Ce matin, je me suis rendue au Chemin de Traverse. Par le biais de la cheminée, j'ai atterri au Chaudron Baveur._**

**_Je suis passée dans l'arrière-cour, j'ai tapoté les briques et le mur s'est écarté pour me laisser pénétrer dans l'allée commerçante des sorciers._**

**_J'étais un peu affolée à l'idée d'entrer dans la vie active, mais j'ai  néanmoins avancé d'un pas ferme._**

**_Après tout, si Simmons m'avait choisie, moi, parmi tant d'autres, lors de notre dernier entretien, c'est que j'avais les qualités requises pour le poste._**

**_J'ai fait une centaine de mètres et me suis retrouvée devant la vitrine de l'apothicaire._**

**_Quand j'ai franchi le seuil de l'échoppe, un ensemble de clochettes s'est agité. Le seul client présent n'a même pas pris la peine de se retourner._**

**_Décidément, les gens n'ont aucune éducation ! _**

- **_Bonjour ! ai-je dit d'une voix claire._**

**_Comme la personne n'a pas daigné me répondre, je me suis plantée à côté et j'ai levé la tête vers lui et j'ai répété plus fort._**

- **_Bonjour ! _**

**_L'homme a eu un mouvement agacé et s'est tourné légèrement vers moi. Quand son regard a croisé le mien, il a froncé les sourcils._**

**_Evidemment ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette attitude grossière ne m'étonnait pas ?_**

**_J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler quand Simmons, petit homme dodu, a surgi de l'arrière- boutique, en se dandinant. _**

- **_Ah ! Monsieur Rogue ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ! a-t-il dit, triomphant,  en agitant un flacon de poudre bleutée sous son nez._**

**_Puis il m'a vue._**

- **_Oh ! Bonjour Mademoiselle Rowling ! _****_Monsieur Rogue, je vous présente ma nouvelle assistante Kathy Rowling!_**

**_Severus Rogue, car c'était lui ! a grimacé un semblant de sourire et a lâché, aigrement :_**

- **_Pas la peine de nous présenter, Simmons ! On se connaît déjà._**

****

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	45. Chapitre 45

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Merci mon UIAV, pour le plus long mail jamais pondu ! LOL. Long mais ô combien intéressant ! Tu soulèves des questions auxquelles je n'avais même pas encore songé. Une fois de plus, tu justifies ton I. Gros bisous.

**LolieShing** : Y a pas de mal à pas tout retenir, c'est pas toujours évident, moi, ça compte pas, je la connais quasi par cœur cette fic. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore, je veux relire le HP 5 tranquillement d'abord. Tu te prépares mentalement pour la fin ? Et ben, c'est grave, docteur ? LOL. Tu pourras toujours patienter avec la petite fic de j'écris en ce moment. Bonjour la pub ! J'ai honte ! LOL. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, je suis là ! Donc la suite du journal un peu plus bas. Bisous.

**Fumseck **: Salut la nouvelle ! J'espère que tu es guérie. Quelle idée d'être grippée en plein été ! Merci ! Quelle enthousiasme ! Quelle fougue ! Et tu as bien résumée l'idée de cette fic : deux pour le prix d'un ! LOL. Je suis contente que tu aies dévoré cette histoire et qu'elle te plaise à ce point ! Kiara est mon bébé à moi et je suis toujours heureuse de constater que les lecteurs la trouvent attachante. Merci encore ! Bises.

**Lunenoire** : C'est pas grave, c'était juste un clin d'œil : Johanna Katherine Rowling est devenue Kathy Rowling. Pour le journal, effectivement, ce qu'il raconte n'est pas rose bonbon. Bisous.

**Anonymoua** : Salut fillette ! Dans le genre : je mélange tout, tu détiens la palme ! LOL. Adri n'est le nom de ma copine mais celui de mon mari. Il va mieux, merci pour lui, il a enfin repris le boulot. Son index n'est pas encore au top mais il s'est bien réparé sauf qu'il y manque un bout mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire…Donc, il a pu faire la photocopie de… de… Daniel Radcliffe ! OUI ! Je l'ai enfin terminé !!YES !! Bon, comme d'hab, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais tu m'as stressée. Alors, je le fais scanner chez ma copine mardi, jour de la rentrée scolaire et tu devrais l'avoir le même jour. T'as de quoi lire un dossier zip ? Pour Kathy et Severus, la suite est là. A plus. Bises.

**Angel** : Salut ! Alors, la Grèce ? Pas grave pour les reviews, t'as le droit de partir en vacances, quand même ! LOL. Mais je vois que tu me reviens dans une forme éblouissante, toi ! Un signe ? Le rapprochement du Lion et du Serpent ? Je te dis, tu pirates mon PC ! LOL. Quant à Kathy et Rogue, c'était prévu depuis le début de la fic donc la relation particulière qu'il a avec Kiara n'était pas un hasard. La réaction de Harry après le match ? Mais c'est un Gryffondor, noblesse de caractère et tout et tout ! LOL. Franchement, je ne le voyais pas faire autrement. Bisous.

**Kawa** : Un journal intime n'est un pas un livre où on consigne ses actes et ses pensées ? C'est la définition que je me suis donnée en tout cas. Rogue, pas encore amoureux ? Mais que tu es pressée ! Laisse-leur du temps ! Et puis Rogue n'est pas connu pour sa sensualité débordante, n'est-ce pas ? Plus de détails dans ce chapitre sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient à Poudlard. Bises.

**Sapity** : Salut la nouvelle ! (le nouveau ?) Un don pour l'écriture, moi ? Merci beaucoup, ça n'arrange pas mon ego mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! LOL. Je suis ponctuelle parce les chapitres sont terminés depuis quelques temps déjà. Contente que cette fic te plaise. Bisous.

**Blou** : T'as raison d'être sûre, c'est le cas ! LOL. Traumatisée par une fic ? 0_0 LOL. La suite est là. Bises.

**Naya **: Pas tout à fait, explication dans la note de l'auteure. Bisous.

**Vivi Malfoy** : Tu sais, moi aussi, je pensais que tout le monde avait compris…La suite du journal plus bas. Bisous.

**Mat** : Tiens un revenant ! LOL. Je dois dire que toi, tu as de vrais problèmes dans la vie : un mois et demi de vacances et 15 chapitres à lire, mais comment vas-tu faire ?? LOL. Alors de retour en France pour y rester ? Si tu as le temps, envoie-moi un mail. Bises.

**Sungirl1** : Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Bisous.

**Katarina **: Je n'ai pas tout compris à tes explications. Sirius, le père de Kiara ? Et Rogue qui n'aurait rien dit ? Merci de trouver que ma fic est un rayon de soleil mais là, c'est moi qui suis dans la nuit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris mais apparemment pas ce que j'ai tenté de dire. Alors, pardon si je n'ai pas été claire mais je te conseille de relire le chapitre 43 et 44. Pour le reste, on en est loin. Bises. 

**Petite note de l'auteure** : je me permets une précision pour les initiales gravées sur le journal KRS signifient Kathy Rowling Rogue Severus, le R sert deux fois. Je suis désolée que le nom de Snape ait jeté le trouble dans vos esprits. Je remercie d'avance tous les lecteurs qui prendront la peine de me reviewer, j'approche à grands pas les **500**. C'est incroyable ! Je reste sans voix ( les mauvaises langues se demandent si c'est possible !) face à ce succès. Merci infiniment de votre soutien !

CHAPITRE 45 

- **_Oh ? Vraiment ? a demandé l'apothicaire, visiblement curieux._**

**_Comme Rogue est le genre à économiser sa salive et déteste se répandre en explications futiles, j'ai devancé le grognement irrité qu'il ne manquerait pas d'émettre si je ne parlais pas à sa place._**

- **_Nous avons tous les deux étudié à Poudlard. Quand j'ai entamé ma scolarité là-bas, Rogue entrait en troisième année._**

**_Severus a grommelé quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais j'ai dans l'idée que ce n'étais pas flatteur pour moi_**.

**_Il a pratiquement arraché le flacon des mains de Simmons, a payé son achat et il est parti sans un mot_**_._

**_Mon nouveau patron n'a pas paru s'offusquer de son attitude._**

**_Moi, par contre, j'ai trouvé que les manières de Rogue laissaient franchement à désirer et je ne me suis pas gênée pour le dire à voix haute._**

**_Simmons s'est contenté de sourire. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il est d'une jovialité constante et que rien ne l'énerve. _**

- **_Ne le prenez pas personnellement, Kathy. Ça fait des années qu'il se fournit chez moi, je l'ai toujours vu très sombre et renfermé. Je dirai même que ces deux dernières années ont été pire. Mais je trouve que depuis un mois ou deux, il semble plus…comment dirais-je ?…plus sociable, voilà !_**

**_Sociable ? Décidément, seul l'enthousiasme congénital de mon employeur peut justifier un tel euphémisme !_**

- **_Il fait quoi comme travail ? j'ai encore demandé, l'air de rien. _**

- **_J'ai cru comprendre qu'il travaillait au Ministère comme assistant auprès de Lucius Malefoy. Vous avez d'autres questions concernant Monsieur Rogue ou je peux vous faire une visite approfondie des locaux ? _**

**_Je crois bien que j'ai rougi. On se demande vraiment pourquoi ?_**

****

**_J'ai passé cette première journée à mémoriser les emplacements des innombrables ingrédients. Une telle profusion de produits est incroyable. Chez Simmons, les essences les plus rares côtoient les poudres les plus banales. Les clients ont coutume de dire que s'il n'existe que deux exemplaires au monde de quelque chose, on peut être sûr que Simmons en possède un._**

****

**_C'est la fin de la semaine. _**

**_Je me suis familiarisée avec le contenu du magasin. J'ai servi les commandes simples qui ne demandent pas de manipulation spéciale. Les clients ont l'air content. Ce travail me plait décidément beaucoup. _**

**_Rogue n'est pas revenu au magasin. Tant mieux ! _**

**_Je sais, je ne suis pas très charitable mais il fait dire que nos rapports à Poudlard étaient soit inexistants soit catastrophiques._**

**_J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être dans son champ de vision dans les pires moments de sa vie ! Je le crois assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que je ne faisais pas exprès mais il m'en a toujours voulu._**

**_Les cinq ans d'études qu'on a eus en commun ont été truffé d'incidents en tous genres, certains agaçants, d'autres franchement tordants pour tout le monde sauf pour Rogue ! Je crois que ce type n'est pas vraiment humain ! Rien ne le fait rire ! C'est consternant ! _**

**_Je dois bien avouer que les Maraudeurs lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Mais une de leurs blagues a failli très mal se terminer ! _**

**_Je n'ai pas très bien su ce qu'il s'était passé, mais quand le Saule Cogneur s'en est pris à lui, il était drôlement amoché. On m'a dit également que James Potter lui avait sauvé la vie à cette occasion. Personne n'a vraiment compris comment, mais quand on l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, j'y étais._**

**_Pour Rogue, ça a été le coup de grâce ! Il n'a jamais digéré ma présence là-bas, ce jour-là. _**

**_Mais, (je le plains presque !), il y a eu pire !_**

**_Lors de sa dernière année, il a tenté sa chance auprès de Lily Evans. Je peux affirmer, sans me tromper, qu'il s'est pris le plus humiliant râteau de l'histoire de Poudlard ! _**

**_Je pense vraiment que Rogue est maudit ! Il a choisi la classe des Potions pour lui déclarer sa flamme sans vérifier si elle était vide !_**

**_Mais, j'étais là ! Une fois de plus ! _**

**_J'avais proposé mon aide au Professeur Cookson pour inventorier le contenu du laboratoire._**

**_Je suis sortie en entendant des voix et j'ai vu Lily lui coller sa main sur la figure et claquer la porte derrière elle._**

**_J'aurai voulu transplaner sur le champ. _**

**_Personne ne mérite un truc pareil ! Surtout devant témoin !  _**

**_Quand Rogue a vu que j'avais assisté à toute la scène, il a pâli, ce que je n'aurai pas cru possible puis il m'a lancé un regard ! Mais un regard !_**

**_Par Merlin ! Ses yeux noirs brûlaient de haine !_**

**_Ça m'a fait un tel choc que j'en ai lâché le plateau que je tenais dans mes mains._**

**_Je n'ai jamais pipé un seul mot de cette affaire ! _**

**_Si j'avais encore des doutes, ils ont rapidement disparu : Rogue avait un caractère de cochon, d'exécrables manières et le mot « merci » ne semble définitivement pas faire partie de son vocabulaire. Le comble, c'est qu'il paraissait me tenir pour responsable de ce cuisant échec ! Cette flagrante injustice m'a mise hors de moi et pour longtemps !_**

**_Pendant les mois qui ont suivi et ce, jusqu'à son départ de Poudlard, nous nous sommes évités au maximum. Ça n'a pas été très difficile mais pas toujours possible. _**

**_Nos rares rencontres se résumaient à peu de choses finalement :_**

**_des insultes, des paroles venimeuses, des remarques acerbes et des propos d'une navrante mesquinerie !_**

**_Quel soulagement quand il est parti !_**

****

**_Et maintenant, je suis à nouveau amenée à le côtoyer ! Et bien, ça promet ! _**

****

****

**_Il y a eu une attaque terrible, aujourd'hui. La Marque des Ténèbres est apparue dans le quartier de Brompton et plusieurs familles de sorciers au sang mélangé ont été tués. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! La Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas encore communiqué le nom des victimes. Nous sommes tous très angoissés. Barbara Hambly, une amie Serdaigle habite ce quartier. Cette attente me rend folle. Nous avons regardé la télévision, ce soir, espérant en savoir plus mais une fois de plus, le Ministère Moldu a invoqué une malencontreuse explosion de gaz. _**

**_Quand tout cela finira-t-il ?_**

****

****

**_Mi-août._**

**_Je suis allée trouver Barbara à Ste-Mangouste. Elle et ses parents ont seulement été blessés. Ils sortiront la semaine prochaine. D'autres ont eu moins de chance. Le pouvoir de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dépasse l'entendement. Rien, ni personne ne semble l'arrêter. Notre statut de sang-pur nous protège et nous afflige en même temps. Papa et Maman vivent très difficilement cette situation. Ils se sentent si impuissants. _**

****

****

**_Je ne sais comment qualifier la journée qui vient de se dérouler._**

**_Ce matin, je suis arrivée en avance. Simmons n'était pas encore là et je ne connais pas la formule qui ouvre la boutique._**

**_Un client attendait déjà. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre la façade, les bras croisés. Sa silhouette me disait vaguement quelque chose, puis je me suis approchée._**

- **_Sirius Black ! _**

**_Il a levé la tête et s'est fendu d'un de ses célèbres sourires ravageurs._**

- **_Mais que vois-je ? Kathy Rowling ! En voilà une surprise!_**

- **_Salut Sirius ! _**

- **_Alors, ma belle ? Comment se portent les plus beaux yeux de Poudlard ? _**

- **_Ma foi, pas trop mal, si on tient compte du climat ambiant et toi ?_**

**_Son beau visage s'est rembruni un instant puis il a retrouvé son air affable coutumier._**

- **_Je vais bien. Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?_**

- **_Je travaille comme assistante chez Simmons._**

**_Sirius a eu une moue appréciatrice, en hochant la tête._**

- **_Pas mal du tout… pour une petite Serdaigle !_**

- **_Eh ! Black ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la petite Serdaigle ? _**

**_Il a éclaté de rire et moi aussi._**

**_Puis, tout à coup, il a fait une drôle de tête. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait avalé un cageot de citrons._**

- **_Et bien ! C'est la journée des surprises ! Regarde qui est là, Kathy !_**

**_Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Rogue. Ses yeux noirs nous fixaient, brillants de mépris. _**

**_Sirius lui a adressé un petit salut moqueur du bout des doigts. Severus lui a jeté un regard assassin mais n'a pas répondu à ce qui me semblait être de la provocation pure et simple._**

**_Ses iris si sombres se sont posées du moi, froides et pourtant si brûlantes. Je les ai soutenues bravement. Papa, spécialiste des minéraux magiques aurait dit : l'onyx contre le lapis-lazuli._**

**_Monsieur Simmons est arrivé à temps pour mettre un terme à cette confrontation visuel._**

- **_Bonjour Messieurs !  Bonjour Kathy ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_Tant de gaieté dans la voix après ces minutes de tension m'ont fait sourire franchement. J'ai répondu à son salut et je l'ai suivi dans l'échoppe._**

**_Pendant que nous passions nos robes de travail, Simmons m'a indiqué que Sirius avait pris rendez-vous pour une commande spéciale et que j'aurai à m'occuper seule des clients._**

**_Je me suis sentie fière de cette marque de confiance._**

**_J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai demandé à Rogue en quoi je pouvais lui être utile._**

**_Il a levé un sourcil sceptique et englobé le magasin des yeux._**

- **_Où est Simmons ?_**

**_Le ton était franchement insultant et j'avais envie de lui en mettre une !_**

**_Je me suis merveilleusement contrôlée. _**

- **_Il est occupé pour l'instant, j'ai dit de ma voix la plus aimable._**

- **_Dans ce cas, j'attendrai._**

**_Kathy, ma fille ! Surtout reste zen ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te mettre en rogne ! _**

**_Je n'allais quand même pas me mettre à genoux pour qu'il me laisse le servir, cet enfoiré !_**

- **_Très bien, Rogue. A ta guise. Tu peux rester là si tu veux. Moi, j'ai du boulot._**

**_Je me suis mis à embouteiller de la potion aiguise-méninges. J'en étais à mon douzième flacon quand j'ai senti sa présence derrière moi._**

**_Je me suis retournée si brusquement que je me suis retrouvée…dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il a été aussi surpris que moi ! _**

**_J'avais le nez pratiquement enfoui dans sa robe noire. Par Merlin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai posé ma joue sur son torse !_**

**_En y repensant, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! Lui non plus d'ailleurs !_**

**_En fait, moi, j'avais le dos contre le plan de travail donc c'était à lui de reculer ! Il ne l'a pas fait, du moins, pas tout de suite. Je me demande encore pourquoi ! _**

**_Je pense que cette situation aurait pu se prolonger mais un raclement de gorge nous a fait sursauté. Rogue a bondi en arrière comme si un crotale l'avait mordu. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Cette expression si inhabituelle chez lui, valait son pesant de cacahuètes. _**

**_Il est sorti, la démarche un peu raide. Il a failli arracher les clochettes du plafond en tirant la porte trop brusquement._**

- **_Monsieur Rogue n'a pas emporté ses achats ? m'a demandé Simmons, stoïque._**

- **_En fait, il n'a pas voulu que je le serve, Monsieur._**

- **_Et bien, c'est vraiment dommage pour lui, parce qu'il faudra qu'il s'y habitue. Et puis, il va sans doute revenir très bientôt puisqu'il n'a rien acheté._**

**_Mon patron a affiché un drôle de petit sourire que je n'ai pas su interpréter._**

****

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	46. Chapitre 46

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : Ça y est ! Les **500 reviews** ont été atteintes ! Je suis euh… comment dire ? survoltée ? émue ? ravie avec un sourire comme une pastèque éclatée ? Et bien, un peu tout ça à la fois. Merci, merci beaucoup à vous tous et surtout à **JessHDH**. 

Le fameux journal de Kathy suscite de nombreuses questions. Je ne vais répondre à aucune concernant l'histoire en elle-même, ce serait dommage de saboter mon travail ! LOL et puis la fin se profile doucement et je ne voudrai surtout pas gâcher l'intrigue que j'ai patiemment mise en place. Je sais, je sais, je suis dure mais c'est pour votre bien et, un jour, vous me remercierez ! LOL. Les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure des chapitres, c'est promis. Une petite précision encore, le journal est écrit d'une seule traite, la réaction de Kiara viendra ensuite…

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! J'attends de tes nouvelles impatiemment. Bisous.

**Fumseck **: Ah ! ben je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans ma note, c'est un choix de ne faire aucune coupure dans le journal. Félicitations, tu es très attentive et moi, distraite, samedi, j'ai oublié de changer la dernière phrase. Oups ! Désolée mais ce qui compte, c'est que je suis là, non ? LOL. Et merci de trouver mon travail excellent, je fais ce que je peux ! LOL. Bises.

**Phénix20** : Salut la nouvelle ! Le nouveau ? La suite est là et cette fic est d'ors et déjà terminée. Elle comporte 56 chapitres. Ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Bisous.

**Kawa **: Je dirai que je ne sais pas lequel des deux a été le plus surpris mais ils vont devenir rapidement moins embarrassés… Bises. 

**Katarina **: D'abord merci à toi d'avoir nominé « le Lion et le Serpent » pour les Oscars, c'est gentil. Je trouve que « Fred et Georges » méritent largement une récompense. Je les adore , ce sont eux qui m'ont fait découvrir les fics et Ffnet par divers liens et leurs histoires sont géniales. J'ai enfin parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire et tes remarques pertinentes trouveront leurs réponses en temps voulu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant…Bisous.

**Sungirl1** : Je pense que Rogue n'a pas fini de la bousculer mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kathy a plus d'un tour dans son sac…Et je crois que ça ne la dérange pas trop, le côté brut de décoffrage de Severus…Bises.

**Naya** : Si tu nourrissais encore quelques doutes, je crois que ce chapitre devrait y remédier. Barbara Hembly, tu connais ? Je suis contente mais, moi qui suis une fan de StarWars, j'ignorais qu'elle avait aussi écrit sur ça. Je possède « Fendragon », tu l'as lu ? Tous les noms des personnages que j'ai rajouté dans la fic sont directement issus de ma bibliothèque, sauf Kiara, évidemment. Bisous.

**Mara Potter** : comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le journal est en entier avant la réaction de Kiara. Merci de m'adorer, je suis toute rouge ! LOL. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Tu parles de qui ? Rogue ou Drago ? parce que le journal parle de Lucius Malefoy aussi… Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho number one! Tu es le 500ème. Félicitations, champagne et feux d'artifice. Un cadeau ? Euh… Mon éternelle considération ? Comment ça ne suffit pas ? Un nouveau papier peint spécial Malefoy ? Comment « erk ! » ? J'en ai plein pourtant…LOL. On en reparlera. Une romance entre Rogue et Kathy ? C'est pas le terme que j'emploierai. Franchement, tu vois Rogue, un bouquet à la main, l'œil énamouré ? Pas moi. Au fait, pourquoi tu dis « rapide » ? Tu penses que Sev' est un lapin ? LOL . Pour le « number one », je m'abstiendrai de faire un commentaire…A plus. Bisous.

**LolieShing** : Désolée, ma belle, t'es arrivée juste après Tolede. Si tu as des réclamations, c'est à lui que tu dois t'adresser ! LOL. Pour ma fic en cours, c'est un slash Drago/Harry qui s'appellent « les malheurs de Drago Malefoy ». Je m'amuse follement à l'écrire et j'espère franchement que les lecteurs prendront autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'imaginer. Voilà. Rendez-vous en octobre pour le 1er chapitre. Bises.

**Blou **: Je crois que oui…LOL. Réponse plus bas. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Décidément, cette histoire de cheveux te tracasse. Je rappelle que Kiara est le portrait craché de sa mère Kathy, elle a donc aussi les cheveux noirs. Quant à roux contre noir, ça c'est déjà vu. Lily et James. Et Harry a une tignasse de jais. Bon, pour le reste, c'est plus bas. J'attends ta fic. A plus. Bises.

**Anonymoua** : salut fillette ! Heu…J'ai toujours le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? LOL. La vie active ? T'as bien le temps. Pour les péripéties du dessin maudit, je te tiens au courant. Le KR( R ) S, une bonne idée ? Merci, il m'arrive d'en avoir de temps en temps…LOL.  La suite du journal plus bas…Bisous.

**Céline.S.** : Plutôt cool, ton école ! LOL. Pour Rogue, quelques réponses dans ce chapitre…Bises.

**Angel** : Merci de remarquer que le journal n'est pas sur le même ton que le reste de la fic ! LOL. C'était le but ! Je voulais faire un truc à la première personne, assez vivant ( parce que dans un journal intime, on dit tout ce qu'on pense) et chose primordiale, d'un seul point de vue. Pour le reste, c'est plus bas…Bisous.

**Elsar** : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me lis toujours ! Ça fait un bail ! Eh ben dis donc ! J'écris « les malheurs de Drago » mais toi c'est plutôt « les malheurs d'Elsar » ! Tu vas mieux ? Je connais, je me suis cassé 2 fois un orteil ! Ça fait un mal de chien et y a rien à faire ! On peut pas plâtrer et encore moins immobiliser le pied ! Faut que ça se ressoude en « mouvement » qu'ils ont dit ! Des sadiques, je te dis, moi ! LOL. Je suis contente que ma fic te console de tes mésaventures. Bises et bon rétablissement.

CHAPITRE 46 

**_Simmons ne s'est pas trompé ! _**

**_Rogue est repassé un peu avant la fermeture. Dire qu'il affichait une expression fermée serait largement en dessous de la vérité mais je n'ai pas d'autre mot. Blindé, peut-être ? _**

**_Muet comme une tombe, il m'a tendu un morceau de parchemin sur lequel figurait une liste d'ingrédients : chrysopes, sisymbe et peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap. En rajoutant des sangsues et le cheveu de quelqu'un, on avait là tout ce qu'il fallait pour fabriquer du Polynectar._**

**_Je n'ai pas posé de questions._**

**_Je suis allée dans l'arrière-boutique pour préparer sa commande. En déplaçant un bocal d'écailles de boa constrictor, une énorme araignée (bon, peut-être pas si grosse que ça, mais je ne les supporte que très moyennement quand elles sont vivantes !) est tombée sur ma main. Je l'ai retirée si vite, que le bocal est tombé et s'est brisé par terre._**

- **_Et merde !_**

**_Simmons m'a demandé, de loin, si tout allait bien. J'ai répondu que j'assurais. Malheureusement, certaines écailles s'étaient cassées pendant la chute et je devais les trier avant d'utiliser le « Reparo ». En poussant du doigt un bout de verre, je me suis méchamment coupé l'index. Pour couronner cette belle démonstration de professionnalisme, Rogue est venu voir ce qui me retardait tant !_**

**_J'avais l'air fin ! Le doigt dans ma bouche, à la recherche d'un quelconque pansement tout en pestant sur les dégâts !_**

**_Rogue a fondu sur moi, en voyant le sang dégouliner le long de ma main. Une fraction de seconde, je me suis rappelé toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient sur lui, à Poudlard. Etait-il vraiment un vampire ? _**

**_Il a rapidement examiné la profonde entaille puis a pointé sa baguette dessus en marmonnant : « Coagulus ! »_**

**_Le sang s'est stoppé instantanément mais y en avait partout !_**

- **_Je vais aller nettoyer tout ça et je reviens._**

**_Mais il m'a emboîté le pas sans me demander mon avis. Du Rogue tout craché !_**

**_Dans la petite salle de bain, il a pris la direction des opérations. Il m'a quasiment poussée sur le siège des toilettes pendant qu'il faisait couler de l'eau sur ma coupure. Il a farfouillé un peu et a déniché de la gaze et du désinfectant. Après, il s'est assis sur le bord de la baignoire._**

**_Je dois bien avouer que si je n'avais pas eu si mal, je me serais bien pincée pour confirmer la réalité de ce que je voyais : Rogue jouant à Pomfresh ! Quoique en beaucoup plus sadique !_**

**_Il a regardé la blessure longtemps afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus d'éclats de verre. Mon œil ! Juste une excuse pour triturer ma chair douloureuse !_**

**_Je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu ricaner quand j'ai sursauté à la brûlure du désinfectant. J'allais retirer définitivement la main de la sienne( il y des limites au supportable, quand même !) mais il me tenait fermement._**

- **_Arrête de gigoter comme ça, Rowling ! ça va se rouvrir !_**

- **_Je ne gigote pas ! Et si ça se rouvre, tu pourras assouvir tes instincts de bourreau une fois de plus !_**

**_D'accord, j'avais dit ça en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, mais il l'a drôlement mal pris !_**

**_Il s'est levé brusquement et m'a transpercé de ses yeux noirs._**

**_J'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans ma tête. Puis soudain, son expression a encore changé, cette fois, il avait l'air furieux mais contre lui-même._**

- **_Severus ?_**

**_Il semblait surpris de m'entendre dire son prénom._**

- **_Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Merci de m'avoir soignée._**

**_Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Cette marque d'affection, somme toute méritée, a semblé le pétrifier puis il a retrouvé son mordant._**

- **_Pas de quoi, Rowling ! Au moins, je suis certain que c'est fait correctement !_**

- **_Très amusant, Rogue ! Allez, je ne suis pas rancunière, je te paie une bièreaubeurre au Chaudron pour ta peine !_**

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé qu'il allait refuser mais c'est un oui qui a franchi ses lèvres. Sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se demande si c'est bien lui qui a parlé._**

****

**_J'ai rangé le bazar que j'avais fait dans la réserve et sélectionné les produits qui figuraient sur la liste de Rogue._**

**_Au comptoir, Simmons a vérifié le tout et pendant qu'il encaissait, je me suis changée._**

**_En sortant, j'ai vu que le temps s'était gâté, il pleuvait des cordes. J'ai rapidement lancé un sort d'Impervico pour imperméabiliser nos capes et on a couru jusqu'au pub. Enfin, j'ai couru et Rogue m'a suivi plus calmement. _**

**_Ce type est incroyable ! Jamais rien de spontané ! Toujours pondéré, réfléchi et mesuré ! Limite chiant, quoi !_**

**_En y repensant, je me suis dit que chaque fois qu'il s'était laissé guider par une impulsion, il l'avait amèrement regretté ! ça l'avait vacciné à vie ! _**

**_Ma foi, il avait accepté mon invitation, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu! _**

**_Ce n'était décidément pas ma journée ! _**

**_J'ai ouvert la porte du Chaudron Baveur en me retournant pour voir si Rogue me suivait toujours et j'ai percuté Sirius Black qui sortait. Il m'a rattrapée dans ses bras en riant._**

**_J'ai ri aussi et j'ai dit, faussement sévère :_**

- **_Lâche-moi, Black ! N'en profite surtout pas !_**

- **_Kathy ! Je te paie un verre ?_**

- **_Désolée, Sirius ! Je suis accompagnée !_**

- **_Qui est l'heureux élu ?_**

- **_Moi._**

**_La silhouette de Rogue était apparue derrière moi. La tension qui animaient les deux hommes était palpable. J'ai parlé avant qu'une dispute n'éclate. _**

- **_Je crois que tu t'en allais, Sirius ? Bonne soirée !_**

**_L'ex-Gryffondor a eu une grimace amusée, il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire congédier si radicalement._**

- **_Je m'en vais, effectivement. Amusez-vous bien !_**

**_Sirius a ajouté ce dernier commentaire avec un regard appuyé en direction de Rogue. J'ai haussé les épaules et on est entré._**

**_Il y avait une petite table dans le fond, on s'est installé en commandant deux bièreaubeurres. _**

**_Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse qualifier ce qui a suivi de conversation à bâtons rompus mais j'ai engagé le dialogue sur les potions, ce qui me paraissait un choix judicieux. Evidemment, on aurait vraiment eu du mal à parler de nos bons vieux souvenirs de Poudlard…_**

**_Je dois reconnaître que Rogue est un homme étonnant. Il s'est mis à me parler ébullition, vapeur en suspension, petits bouillonnements et frémissements de liquide avec une telle passion dans la voix que, si j'avais fait abstraction des paroles, le ton chaud de sa voix rauque me semblait parler d'amour. _**

**_J'étais littéralement subjuguée !_**

**_Moi, qui l'avait toujours vu comme un homme austère et froid, le voilà qui s'animait. Son visage s'est transformé et, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je l'ai trouvé beau._**

**_Oh ! Il n'avait rien d'une gravure de mode comme Sirius Black ! Mais j'étais fascinée par ses yeux d'onyx qui pouvaient se monter si vivants en cet instant. Son teint pâle avait un peu rosi alors qu'il gesticulait avec enthousiasme._**

**_Qui pouvait affirmer, à part moi, avoir découvert un être de chair et de sang sous cette épaisse carapace de glace ?_**

**_Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a pu lire sur ma figure, je n'ai jamais été fortiche pour cacher ce que je pensais ou ressentais ( d'ailleurs, je n'en ai aucune envie !), il s'est repris en se redressant, semblant mécontent de s'être laissé aller. _**

**_Iceman, le retour !_**

**_Il était temps de rentrer._**

- **_Merci d'être venu, Severus. On m'attend chez moi._**

**_Il a hoché la tête et m'a accompagné jusqu'à la grande cheminée, dans la pièce d'à côté._**

**_J'allais entrer dans le foyer quand un autre monstre à huit pattes est descendu de son fil sous mon nez ! _**

**_J'ai bondi en arrière ( argh ! je déteste ces bestioles !) et c'est Rogue qui m'a rattrapée. J'ai senti un curieux tremblement. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu qu'il riait ! De moi, évidemment ! _**

**_C'était la première fois que je l'entendait rire, d'amusement, je veux dire !_**

**_C'était un rire grave et riche qui sonnait très agréablement à mes oreilles. _**

**_Je regardais, hypnotisée, cette bouche qui pouvait se pincer et se tordre de mépris( j'en avais fait l'expérience plus d'une fois !)  mais qui, en cet instant, me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps._**

**_Il s'est arrêté de rire et a plongé ses yeux sombres dans les  miens. Presque malgré lui, il s'en penché et m'a embrassé._**

**_C'était un baiser un peu brusque comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de me le donner. Ou alors, pour me punir de lui avoir donner envie de le faire, je ne sais pas. _**

**_Il s'est reculé trop vite à mon goût. Le plaisir que j'avais pris à ce contact m'incitait à le renouveler mais je savais me montrer patiente. Rogue n'était pas homme à se laisser bousculer._**

**_Je lui ai adressé un dernier sourire auquel il n'a pas répondu et j'ai disparu dans les flammes vertes pour atterrir dans la cheminée du salon._**

****

****

**_Une semaine est écoulée, Severus n'est pas repassé à la boutique, par contre, j'ai vu Sirius trois fois. Il voulait savoir comment s'était déroulée la « charmante » soirée. J'aime bien Sirius et on ne peut pas dire que la discrétion soit sa qualité première mais il me fait bien rire !_**

****

****

**_Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour avant la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. Le magasin n'a pas désempli. Tous les élèves sont passés acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à leur cours de Potion. J'ai la voix rauque d'avoir tant parler. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux et les revoir m'a pas très plaisir._**

**_Sirius est venu également, dans le courant de l'après-midi. On est allé manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Une fois de plus, il m'a invité à sortir avec lui et une fois de plus, j'ai refusé. Je crois qu'il a compris mais qu'il insiste par jeu. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne le prends plus au sérieux !_**

**_Simmons allait fermer quand Rogue a passé la porte. Sans même un bonsoir, il s'est dirigé droit sur moi._**

- **_T'as fini ? On sort !  J'ai deux mots à te dire !_**

**_Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas les retrouvailles que j'avais imaginées ! _**

**_J'ai froncé les sourcils. Ce ton autoritaire m'a hérissée._**

- **_Bonsoir à toi aussi ! Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter._**

**_Le sarcasme a paru lui glisser dessus comme l'eau sur les ailes d'un hypogriffe !_**

**_Il m'a quasiment jetée dehors, j'ai juste eu le temps de saluer mon patron._**

**_J'ai essayé de me dégager mais Rogue a une sacrée poigne !_**

**_Il m'a tiré derrière lui, s'est engagée dans une ruelle sombre et m'a poussée contre le mur._**

- **_A quoi tu joues, Rogue ?_**

**_J'étais fâchée, il était un peu trop cavalier à mon goût !_**

- **_C'est à moi de te poser la question, Rowling ! Le ton était coupant comme une lame de rasoir._**

**_Je lui ai dit, sincèrement, que je ne comprenais pas._**

- **_Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? m'a-t-il demandé ironiquement._**

**_Ses remarques sibyllines ont commencé à sérieusement m'agacer. _**

- **_Pourquoi pas ? Un autre de tes nombreux talents ? Tu disparais pendant presque 15 jours et en plus tu m'agresses ?_**

- **_Ne me fais pas croire que tu as remarqué mon absence ! Je suis certain que Black s'est fait un plaisir de te démontrer qu'il avait un talent particulier avec les femmes._**

**_Cette basse insinuation m'a fait bondir._**

- **_Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Cette conversation est terminée, Rogue ! Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !_**

- **_Effectivement ! Juste une dernière formalité à remplir…_**

**_Il a méchamment collé sa bouche sur la mienne. Son baiser était violent, presque hargneux. _**

**_En essayant de le repousser, j'ai senti sous mes paumes, son cœur qui battait la chamade. Alors, j'ai noué mes bras autour de son cou et entrouvert mes lèvres meurtries. Il s'est figé, stoppant net son baiser si brutal._**

**_J'ai alors caressé du bout de la langue sa bouche, je l'ai senti frémir. J'ai doucement mordillé sa lèvre inférieure et approfondi mon baiser. Il a poussé un gémissement et s'est finalement rendu. _**

**_Sa langue s'est enfoncé dans ma bouche, a cherché la mienne._**

**_Il a resserré son étreinte et j'ai senti à quel point il avait envie de moi. _**

**_J'ai enfoncé mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je me suis encore rapprochée, répondant au besoin pressant que nous avions l'un de l'autre._**

**_Je crois que nous aurions fait l'amour là, dans la ruelle, si nous n'avions pas été interrompus par une groupe de sorcières qui rentraient chez elles._**

**_Leur arrivée nous a fait sursauté. Nous les avons entendu rire tandis qu'elles poursuivaient leur chemin._**

- **_Severus ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Pourquoi tu as cru que Sirius et moi… ?_**

- **_Je vous ai vu, il y a quelques jours._**

- **_Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ?_**

- **_Vous êtes partout ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse !_**

- **_Oh ? On se tenait la main ? On s'embrassait ? On se bavait dans l'oreille à force de se susurrer des mots doux ?_**

**_Je crois bien que j'ai réussi à l'embarrasser. Rogue n'est pas de ceux qui aiment avoir tort, encore moins qu'on le leur démontre !_**

- **_C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je te présente mes excuses pour mes soupçons et mon comportement de goujat préhistorique._**

- **_Goujat préhistorique ? Je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux !_**

**_Il m'a raccompagné au Chaudron._**

**_Je lui ai demandé si je le revoyais bientôt._**

**_J'ai eu l'impression qu'il éludait ma question puis il m'a finalement répondu que le Ministère lui laissait très peu de temps libre et qu'il savait rarement, à l'avance, où ses missions les mèneraient._**

**_Je comprenais parfaitement, qu'en ces temps obscures, il ne pouvait rien me dire de ses activités. _**

**_Je l'ai quitté sans savoir à quel moment je le reverrai._**

****

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	47. Chapitre 47

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! Tu es seulement V (snif), alors, je fais quoi moi dans ces cas là ? Je boycotte le MP3 et je prie pour que tu nous reviennes bien vite. Je pense à toi. Bisous.

**LolieShing** : Rogue, soumis ? Non, moi, je dirai dompté et encore…LOL. Et puis n'en veux pas trop à Tolede, il est sympa. Battez-vous plutôt pour la 600ème ! LOL. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Rogue, pas jaloux de nature ? Mmm. Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Quand on voit comme il envie les profs de DCFM… Et puis, la rancune entre Sirius et lui ne date pas de Kathy…A plus. Bisous.

**Sungirl1 **: Bien sûr qu'il sait embrasser ! Bon, l'est pas d'un romantisme mielleux et c'est pas Cyrano non plus mais y a des entre-deux acceptables, non ? Bises.

**Ankou **: Salut ! Moi, je l'aime bien, Rogue. Mais j'oblige personne ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Pour ta fic, prends tout ton temps, y a pas d'urgence. Bises.

**Mary Cooper** : je ne sais pas si mon Rogue est si infidèle que ça au personnage de JKR parce que finalement on ne sait rien de son passé ou presque et on ignore ce qui l'a rendu comme il est. Dans ce journal, il y a mon interprétation des faits et si tu l'apprécies comme ça, tant mieux. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ah ! Choisir ou non le mauvais garçon ? Vaste programme ! Je pense qu'en premier lieu, il vaut mieux choisir celui qui nous plait. Ensuite, seul l'avenir peut dire s'il est convenable ou pas…Un duel entre Sirius et Severus ? Pourquoi faire ? Kathy a choisi depuis longtemps. A plus. Bises.

**Fumseck **: Tu sais que tu vas passer dans l'équipe des pom pom girls officielles si tu continues à encenser cette fic comme ça ? LOL. Alors, cette histoire compte 56 chapitres. Ensuite, si j'ai des idées, je m'attaquerai à la suite. Ton deuil ?? parfois, je me demande si tout ça n'est pas un peu exagéré…Bisous.

**Kaima** : Le retour ! Salut ! Ravie de voir que tu me lis toujours ! Mais tu as raison, on a pas toujours le temps de faire ce qu'on veut…A plus. Bises.

**Katarina **: Ouh làlà ! Bouche bée ? ça y est, je ne passe plus les portes ! LOL. T'aimes mon Rogue ? ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Pour le reste, tout est plus bas…Bises.

**Anonymoua** : Je suis flattée que tu mettes tes précieuses heures de sommeil en péril rien que pour mettre une review mais est-ce bien raisonnable ? C'est la mère de famille qui te parle ! LOL. Pour mon Rogue jeune, effectivement, j'ai pas mal de remarques. Mon but n'était pas d'en faire un perso OCC au contraire. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'est vrai, on peut le croire et pourtant…Je n'en dirai pas plus. La suite est là. Bisous.

**Petite note de l'auteure** : ce chapitre est classé R. Chaud cacao et zeste de citron, vous voilà avertis…

CHAPITRE 47 

**_Premier jour d'automne._**

****

**_Il pleut. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Rogue. Pas le plus petit hibou à l'horizon._**

****

**_La semaine dernière, Sirius m'a demandé de l'accompagner au mariage de Lily Evans et de James Potter. _**

**_J'étais ravie d'assister à la cérémonie et puis j'ai attrapé une grippe carabinée ! J'ai donc passé le week-end au fond du lit à m'enfiler les litres de bouillon de poule ! _**

**_Au moins le soleil était au rendez-vous. Maman dit toujours qu'on a le temps qu'on mérite ! Et bien, leur avenir sera radieux ! Je leur souhaite une longue vie de bonheur et plein de petits Potter !_**

****

**_J'ai repris le travail. Le temps est pourri et je ne devrai plus me plaindre depuis longtemps parce que tous les automnes sont comme ça…Mais bon…Severus me manque et ça me rend morose._**

****

**_Ce matin, le soleil a fait une timide apparition. Le Chemin de Traverse était très animé. _**

**_J'ai passé la journée à concocter diverses potions sous l'œil attentif de Simmons. _**

**_En fin de journée, il m'a dit qu'il devait partir plus tôt et me laissait fermer la boutique._**

**_Je devais faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il a ri._**

**_Il m'a chuchoté le sortilège de fermeture et s'en est allé, confiant._**

**_Le ciel était de nouveau plombé et une pluie fine et glacée s'est mise à tomber. _**

**_Un peu après 19 heures, je m'apprêtais à lancer le sortilège sur la porte quand j'ai senti qu'on me prenait par la taille. _**

**_Severus ! Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte !_**

**_Je l'ai fait entrer et j'ai refermé le battant avec un « Claustrus ». Je l'ai conduit dans l'arrière-boutique, forcé à s'asseoir et j'ai ranimé le feu._**

**_Les flammes ont éclairé la pièce et je l'ai regardé attentivement._**

**_Son visage était défait, cireux, ses yeux injectés de sang comme s'il avait pleuré._**

**_Il avait l'air à bout et sur le point de craquer !_**

**_Je l'ai appelé doucement._**

- **_Severus ? Il faut enlever tes habits mouillés, tu va attraper la mort._**

**_Je crois qu'il a marmonné quelque chose comme « c'est déjà fait » puis il a eu un ricanement qui m'a fait froid dans le dos. _**

**_J'ai pensé qu'il avait de la fièvre._**

**_Comme il restait sans bouger, j'ai entrepris de le déshabiller moi-même._**

**_J'allais enlever sa chemise quand il a enfin réalisé ce que je faisais. Il a levé ses yeux vers moi et ce que j'y ai lu m'a coupé le souffle. Je me suis noyée dans son regard si sombre qu'on n'en distinguait pas les pupilles. _**

**_Il s'est levé et s'est emparé de ma bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il a resserré son étreinte comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse._**

**_La passion désespérée qui l'animait m'a enflammée et j'ai répondu fougueusement à son appel._**

**_J'ai fébrilement écarté les pans de sa chemise pour y glisser mes mains. Sa peau était douce. Il a frémi sous la caresse et m'a déshabillée à son tour. _**

**_Nous nous sommes retrouvés nus, légèrement haletants, à la lueur dansante des flammes._**

**_Severus m'a couchée sur le tapis. Il m'embrassait avidement, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. _**

**_Il a délaissé ma bouche et s'est mis à butiner mon cou puis il est descendu encore. Ses cheveux humides me procuraient de délicieux frissons. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur mes seins, je me suis cambrée en gémissant._**

**_J'avais besoin de lui, de le sentir. Il s'est couché sur moi et m'a fait sienne. C'était si incroyable._**

**_Nos deux corps ont commencé leur danse immuable, parfaitement en accord, nous arrachant des soupirs de plaisir._**

**_Je crois que j'ai crié, peut-être, était-ce lui._**

**_Ça n'avait pas d'importance._**

**_Nous sommes redescendu sur Terre, épuisés mais comblés._**

- **_Tu veux en parler, Severus ?_**

**_Il ne m'a pas fait l'affront de me dire « de quoi tu parles ? »._**

**_Il s'est contenté de secouer négativement la tête, le visage crispé._**

**_J'ai regretté d'avoir aborder le sujet et je me suis tue. Je me voulais pas gâcher un si doux moment. _**

**_J'avais, pendant un instant, cru que la nouvelle du mariage des Potter l'avait sérieusement ébranlé mais l'intensité des sentiments que nous venions de partager m'incitait à chercher ailleurs. Rogue s'était à nouveau enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire et ne souhaitait pas m'en autoriser l'accès._**

**_Je me suis dit qu'il me parlerait de ce qui semblait le ronger quand il se sentirait prêt. Mais par amour pour lui, j'étais déjà préparée à ce que ce moment n'arrive jamais._**

**_Pendant qu'il remettait ses vêtements, j'ai pointé ma baguette sur mon bassin en disant « Impedica Conceptio ! »._**

**_En sortant, j'ai lancé le sortilège de Simmons pour protéger le magasin de toute intrusion inopportune. _**

**_Severus m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a embrassée. Son baiser était doux et ferme à la fois. Quand il s'est reculé, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il a renoncé. Après un dernier signe de la main, il a transplané.  _**

****

**_Ce matin, en descendant prendre mon petit-déjeuner, la tête pleine de souvenirs de la veille, j'ai trouvé mes parents effondrés, la Gazette du Sorcier étalée sur la table. Je me suis penchée et j'ai vu la photo animée d'un petit garçon d'environ 4 ans qui faisait de grands signes de la main._**

**_L'article relatait une nouvelle attaque._**

**_« Un peu avant midi, les Mangemorts sont apparus subitement dans un quartier populaire de Glencoe et ont semé la panique parmi les touristes qui visitaient cette ville d'Ecosse._**

**_Heureusement pour eux, les Aurors sont arrivés presque immédiatement pour contrer cette attaque. _**

**_Les Mangemorts, en infériorité numérique, ont transplané aussitôt sauf un. D'après nos témoins sorciers, le Ministère a dû procéder à un sort d'oubliettes sur tous les Moldus présents, le Sbire de Vous-savez-qui a jaugé les passants puis a lancé un dernier sort avant de disparaître à son tour. _**

**_Alastor Maugrey, Auror en chef, nous a confirmé qu'un enfant de 4 ans avait pris l'Avada Kedavra du Mangemort de plein fouet. La mère est actuellement hospitalisée à Ste-Mangouste. Le père a été conduit dans une clinique moldue d'Inverness._**

**_Nous déplorons le manque d'efficacité du Ministère de la Magie qui peine à démasquer ces assassins encagoulés. _**

**_Cependant, le fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu le mauvais goût de saluer la foule terrorisée d'un geste grandiloquent. Mal lui en pris, car, toujours d'après notre témoin, la cagoule, garante de son anonymat, s'est déplacée et a laissé échappé une masse de cheveux blonds.    _**

**_Le Ministère retrouvera-t-il le meurtrier ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira »._**

****

**_J'ai reposé le journal, les larmes aux yeux. _**

**_Les Aurors étaient arrivés très rapidement mais il y avait quand même eu une victime. Une seule mais une de trop. Pauvre petit bonhomme !_**

****

**_Je suis partie chez l'apothicaire, la mort dans l'âme._**

****

****

**_Bien que Halloween soit seulement dans une semaine, les devantures des magasins du Chemin de Traverse sont déjà décorées._**

**_Simmons n'a pas échappé à cette frénésie de cucurbitacées grimaçantes. Quand je suis entrée dans la boutique, un squelette animé par je ne sais quel enchantement, m'a pris par la main et m'a entraînée dans une danse endiablée. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis un mois, j'en avais bien besoin._**

**_Ce qui m'a fait moins rire, par contre, c'est les (trop) nombreuses fausses araignées qu'il a pendues au plafond. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer les vraies des factices !_**

**_J'ai eu de la visite, cet après-midi ! _**

**_Sirius est venu me dire un petit bonjour. Il était accompagné de Lily et James Potter. Ils sont passés me remercier. Sirius et moi avions fait un cadeau commun._**

**_Simmons nous a prié gentiment d'aller papoter dehors, son magasin n'étant pas un salon de thé !_**

**_Nous sommes allés nous réchauffer au Chaudron. _**

**_J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Lily qui m'a promis qu'elle repasserait à l'occasion._**

****

**_Le soir de Halloween, le Chemin de Traverse était uniquement éclairé par de grosses citrouilles. Je marchais tranquillement quand une silhouette a surgi devant moi._**

- **_Une friandise ou une bêtise ?_**

**_J'ai tellement sursauté que j'ai failli tomber._**

- **_ROGUE ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?? C'est interdit de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! _**

- **_C'est Halloween ! a-t-il argumenté. Alors, une friandise ou une bêtise ?_**

**_J'ai fait mine de réfléchir puis je l'ai attrapé par les pans de sa cape et je l'ai tiré à moi._**

- **_Un baiser !_**

**_Il ne s'est pas fait prier. Nous nous sommes embrassés à en perdre haleine._**

- **_Severus ?_**

- **_Mmm ?_**

- **_On ne peut pas rester là._**

- **_Ah ? Tu as sans doute raison._**

- **_Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Dans quelques minutes, la rue sera envahie d'enfants !_**

- **_Ah ? Alors c'est une très bonne raison ! _**

- **_On m'attend chez moi, tu peux venir si tu veux !_**

- **_Tu veux me présenter à tes parents ?!_**

- **_On a peur, Rogue ?_**

- **_Tu aimerais bien !_**

**_Quand je suis arrivée à la maison avec Severus, mes parents ont eu l'air ravi de faire sa connaissance._**

**_Je l'ai bien observé pendant la soirée, il semblait détendu et heureux. Ses traits avaient perdu de leur austérité. Ce qui l'avait déprimé le mois dernier paraissait oublié ou bien enfoui sous sa carapace._**

**_Après le café, nous avons promis de ranger et mes parents sont montés se coucher. Nous avons bavardé un long moment au salon. Severus semblait gêné d'être dans la maison familiale avec mes parents pas très loin et cette situation m'amusait beaucoup. Sans me faire voir, j'ai verrouillé et insonorisé la pièce._**

**_Je l'ai poussé sur le canapé et je me suis couchée sur lui et j'ai commencé à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier._**

- **_Kathy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

- **_D'après toi ?_**

- **_Mais… mais…on ne peut pas…_**

- **_Je crois que si._**

- **_Il n'en ai pas question !_**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

**_Je me suis frottée sensuellement à lui en lui baisant les lèvres. Il a laissé échappé un léger soupir de contentement._**

- **_Je t'ai entendu, Severus._**

- **_Je n'ai rien dit !_**

- **_Pas besoin de mot ! Ton corps parle pour toi. Alors ?_**

- **_Alors quoi ?_**

- **_Tu te rends ?_**

- **_Non._**

- **_C'est ce qu'on va voir !_**

**_Je l'ai dévêtu alors qu'il jouait les grands indifférents._**

**_Cependant, si sa tête persistait à nier, le reste de son anatomie répondait parfaitement à mes caresses._**

**_Je l'ai mené au bord de l'extase avec ses baisers et mes attouchements mais je voulais qu'il me regarde dans les yeux et qu'il me demande verbalement de le délivrer de son supplice._**

**_J'ai arrêté de le toucher et j'ai attendu._**

**_Il a ouvert les yeux, a presque souri de me voir le défier._**

**_Il a tendu la main et m'a murmuré, d'une voix rauque de désir :_**

- **_Viens, Kathy, je t'en prie._**

**_Je me suis empressée de le satisfaire._**

**_Faire l'amour avec lui était me rendait si heureuse. _**

**_Quand il a poussé un dernier râle en s'abandonnant au plaisir qui le submergeait, je suis rendu compte que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui._**

**_Il est parti en me promettant de revenir me voir dès que son travail le lui permettrait._**

****

**_Novembre est arrivé, apportant son lot de pluies et de vents glacés puis reparti en déversant sur nous les premiers flocons de neige._**

****

**_Ce matin, je suis sortie du Chaudron Baveur chaudement emmitouflée dans ma cape de laine. J'avais fait à peine quelques pas, que j'ai entendu mon nom._**

- **_Kathy ! Kathy !_**

- **_Salut Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?_**

- **_Ma foi, on ne peut mieux ! James et moi, on a enfin trouvé la maison de nos rêves !_**

- **_J'en suis ravie !_**

- **_Je t'accompagne chez Simmons, j'ai besoin d'une préparation spéciale._**

- **_Bien sûr ! Fais attention, Lily ! La neige fondue rend les pavés glissants._**

- **_Je serai prudente, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber !_**

**_Elle est entrée avec moi ensuite elle a  patiemment attendu que je passe ma robe de travail. Quand je me suis retournée vers elle pour savoir quel genre de potion elle désirait, elle m'a adressé un sourire béat._**

- **_Je veux une potion qui calme les nausées matinales._**

- **_Lily, tu es enceinte ?_**

**_Ses yeux émeraude ont pétillé._**

- **_Ouuuiiiii ! Je suis malade comme un chien mais tellement heureuse !_**

- **_C'est pour quand ?_**

- **_Ma foi, fin juillet. C'est encore très récent mais le médicomage me l'a confirmé, hier. _**

- **_Toutes mes félicitations, Lily ! Je vais te préparer ça tout de suite._**

**_Je lui ai donné sa potion et elle est repartie en m'indiquant qu'elle reviendrait si d'autres maux se présentaient._**

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	48. Chapitre 48

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! Comme je suis contente de ton retour ! Déjà que j'aime pas trop la canicule mais là, j'ai une raison de plus ! * regard vengeur * Bisous.

**Céline.S**. : Salut ! La suite est là mais c'est bientôt fini ! Encore 9 chapitres. Merci en tout cas d'être fidèle. Bises.

**Lolie Shing** : Contente de ça te fasse rire, mais la suite va devenir moins réjouissante…Bisous.

**Blou **: Je crois que je vais mettre un avertissement ! LOL. Tu sais, genre : cette fic peut entraîner une accoutumance, à consommer avec modération ! LOL. Accro ?? Je dois me sentir flattée ou inquiète ? Merci de cet enthousiasme ! Bises.

**Fumseck **: Alors comme ça, tu veux pas devenir une pom pom girl ? Sont marrantes pourtant ! LOL. Tant pis ! LOL. Je te remercie d'apprécier ma façon d'écrire, c'est très gentil. Je suis allé lire ton Drago/Hermione, bonne continuation. Bisous.

**Kawa **: La suite est là, j'espère que tu aimeras…Bises.

**Sungirl1** : Quelle drôle de commentaire ! Enfin, moi, j'ai imaginé qu'il avait eu une vie avant de devenir ce qu'il est… La suite juste en-dessous. Bisous.

**Ankou** : Et ben, voilà, ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait dégommé Harry ! Tu arrives et ça tire à boulets rouges ! Ah là là ! T'es irrécupérable ! LOL. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Je me suis fait la même réflexion. Mais ce ne sera pas la chose la plus choquante du journal pour Kiara. A plus. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Ah ben ça fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne m'appelle Mademoiselle mais ça fait plaisir ! LOL. Pour la romance de Rogue et Kathy, ça va devenir nettement moins mignon…A plus. Bises.

**Katarina** : Les cheveux blonds ? Lulu l'infâme ? Ici, on a que le point de vue de Kathy, à toi de te faire une opinion… Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Je t'ai répondu pour le dérapage. Plutôt un enchaînement de circonstances dramatiques…Et dire que j'avais classé cette fic dans Romance/Humour…LOL. A plus. Bises.

CHAPITRE 48 

****

**_Dans quelques jours, c'est Noël, la neige tombe dru et le Chemin de Traverse est féerique. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres attaques et la communauté des Sorciers semblent revivre. _**

**_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décoré le magasin entre deux clients. Nous avons dressé un magnifique sapin devant l'entrée, il est orné de guirlandes multicolores et de centaines de lumières enchantées pas plus grosses que des lucioles._**

**_Je suis inquiète, Severus ne m'a pas donné signe de vie. J'ai bien réfléchi à toute ses absences et à son comportement, je pense qu'il mène une vie parallèle dont il ne veut pas me parler. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne et je suis certaine qu'il ne répondra à aucune de mes questions. Mais je lui fais confiance, je suppose que cette guerre menée contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom entraîne d'inévitables secrets._**

****

**_Simmons a fermé boutique pour quelques jours. Je suis à la maison._**

**_Maman et moi, on a passé la journée à confectionner des biscuits et à préparer le repas de Noël._**

**_Le carillon de la porte a tinté et Cléo s'est empressé d'aller ouvrir. Elle est revenue accompagnée._**

- **_Severus !_**

**_J'avais les mains pleine de farine mais je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Il m'a soulevée et embrassé fougueusement. Apparemment, je lui ai manqué autant qu'il m'a manqué._**

**_Maman m'a expédié de la cuisine, prétextant que j'avais sans doute mieux à faire !_**

**_Nous sommes partis nous promener sur les bords de la Tamise. Alors que nous admirions le Tower Bridge, nous avons fait une drôle de rencontre. _**

**_Un couple fort élégamment vêtus est venu vers nous. Severus avait l'air très contrarié mais il a fait un terrible effort pour le cacher aux nouveaux arrivants._**

**_Il m'a présenté son supérieur, Lucius Malefoy et sa femme Narcissa. Cette dernière, une jeune femme très pâle, paraissait épuisée. Sa grossesse était largement entamée, si on en croyait son impressionnant tour de taille._**

**_Severus et Malefoy se sont mis à l'écart et ont entamé une longue discussion à voix basse._**

**_J'ai vu Narcissa se masser douloureusement le dos, la station debout lui était visiblement pénible._**

**_Je lui ai proposé de nous installer sur un banc en attendant. Elle a jeté un regard furtif à son mari, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle lui demandait la permission de s'asseoir._**

**_Je jurerai qu'il a eu un imperceptible mouvement du chef pour signifier son accord._**

**_J'ai tenté de converser avec elle, mais il fallait littéralement lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Finalement, je l'ai questionnée sur le bébé qu'elle attendait._**

**_Elle a semblé s'animer d'un coup. Ses yeux ont brillé et elle s'est mise à caresser son ventre d'une main apaisante._**

- **_C'est un garçon ! Il naîtra en février. C'est l'héritier des Malefoy. Son père a déjà choisi ses prénoms : Drago Lucius. Oh ! Il vient de donner un coup de pied ! Pas encore né et il me martyrise déjà, le petit monstre !_**

**_Elle a ri et son visage aux traits tirés de fatigue s'est éclairé. Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Elle avait des cheveux blonds clairs qu'elle portait en chignon sous une toque de fourrure et de très beau yeux gris qui pétillaient de malice en cet instant._**

**_Je me suis tournée vers Rogue et son mari. Bien qu'ils parlaient trop bas pour que nous puissions capter quoi que se soit des paroles qu'ils échangeaient, j'ai vu que Severus était furieux, son visage était de marbre mais sa posture le trahissait. Je connaissais le langage de son corps mieux que personne. _**

**_Il a mis fin abruptement au dialogue puis s'est avancé vers moi._**

- **_On s'en va, Kathy !_**

**_Son courroux l'avait fait parler sèchement mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur._**

**_Je me suis levée en lui adressant un sourire apaisant._**

- **_J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, Madame Malefoy. Reposez-vous, surtout. Et ne vous laissez pas faire, sinon le petit Drago va se croire tout permis !_**

**_Elle m'a regardée, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux et m'a souhaité de passer de bonnes Fêtes de Noël._**

****

**_Elle ont en effet été merveilleuses. _**

**_Papa et Maman sont partis le lendemain de Noël pour l'Ile de Jersey où ils avaient prévu de passer le cap de la nouvelle année, en amoureux._**

**_Ils m'ont confié la maison qui ne serait jamais vide, Cléo, l'elfe de maison veillerait sur tout si je devais m'absenter._**

**_Ces quelques jours avec Severus resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire._**

**_Je n'en demandais pas plus. Mais je sentais Severus sur les nerfs, tourmenté, rongé. Ses pathétiques efforts pour se montrer enjoué auraient pu me faire rire mais je ne me suis inquiétée que davantage pour lui._**

**_Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas de ce qui le tourmente ?_**

**_Il est néanmoins resté jusqu'au retour de mes parents. _**

**_Nous avions partagé une intimité qui n'a fait que renforcer les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Les grandes déclarations enflammée n'était pas le fort de Severus ! Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre les mots pour savoir qu'il m'aimait aussi._**

****

**_Voilà déjà quinze jours que nous avons entamé cette nouvelle année._**

**_Il fait froid et la neige est abondante._**

**_Simmons est très content de moi et m'a confié le soin de préparer une potion qu'on appelle Goutte du Mort Vivant. C'est un puissant somnifère à base d'asphodèle et d'armoise. Le mélange est délicat et un dosage approximatif peut entraîner un coma, dans le pire des cas, la mort. _**

**_J'avais le cœur qui battait mais ma main n'a pas tremblé quand il a fallu manipuler les deux poudres. _**

**_J'ai remporté l'épreuve avec succès._**

**_Dans l'après-midi, Lily Potter est passée. Elle devait renouveler son stock de potion anti-nausée. Ensuite, nous sommes allées prendre le thé au Chaudron. Nous avons échangé les derniers potins sur nos connaissances communes. Au détour de la conversation, elle m'a confié que Sirius serait le parrain du bébé. _**

- **_Sirius ? Je croyais qu'il fallait être adulte pour devenir parrain !_**

- **_Tu es dure avec lui, Kathy ! Un moment, j'ai cru que toi et lui…_**

- **_Un moment, je crois que lui aussi ! Mais, je me suis empressée de le détromper !_**

- **_Si tu as rejeté le beau Sirius, le pauvre ! il a pas dû s'en remettre ! c'est que ton cœur est déjà pris !_**

- **_C'est vrai !_**

- **_Et qui est l'heureux élu, si je puis me permettre ?_**

- **_Une de tes anciennes victimes, Lily !_**

- **_Pardon ?_**

- **_C'est Rogue._**

**_Elle m'a regardée, stupéfaite puis a rougi un peu, confuse._**

- **_Oh !…Et bien…Il en faut pour tous les goûts…J'imagine…_**

**_J'ai éclaté de rire et elle m'a imité._**

- **_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, j'ai du boulot ! Lily, j'ai été très contente de te revoir ! Repasse, à l'occasion, d'accord ?_**

- **_Je n'y manquerai pas ! _**

****

**_Ce matin, Maman m'a demandé des nouvelles de Severus._**

**_Je dus avouer que je n'en avais pas._**

**_Mes parents l'avaient apprécié à Noël mais semblaient trouver son comportement pour le moins étrange. Ses propos ont résonné très désagréablement à mes oreilles_**

**_Je nourrissais, moi aussi, des doutes, depuis quelques temps, mais j'avais réussi, tant bien que mal, à les enfouir tout au fond de moi._**

- **_Ma chérie, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Tu le vois à peine une fois par mois et tu ne reçois jamais de hibou._**

- **_Je t'ai dit qu'il travaillait au Ministère avec Lucius Malefoy._**

- **_Mais encore ? Où est-il le reste du temps ?_**

**_J'ai reçu de plein fouet l'écho de mes propres soupçons mais j'étais pas prête à l'admettre. _**

**_Je suis partie en claquant la porte._**

****

****

**_La fin de ce premier mois de l'année a été tragique._**

**_Les Mangemorts, dont le nombre semble croissant, ont attaqué Londres en trois endroits différents._**

**_Une première explosion est survenue dans le quartier de Whitechapel. Deux maisons ont été entièrement désintégrées dans Leman Street._**

**_Moins d'une heure après ce drame, ils ont transplané à Newington, pour massacrer trois familles de sorciers d'ascendance moldue._**

**_Et enfin, alors que la nuit tombait, la Marque des Ténèbres a déchiré l'obscurité à quelques centaines de mètres de notre domicile, il s'en est suivi une assourdissante déflagration._**

**_Nous étions tellement terrifiées, Maman et moi, que nous n'avons même pas pensé à transplaner pour nous mettre à l'abri._**

**_Nous sommes restées blotties, l'un contre l'autre, pendant ce qui m'a paru des heures._**

**_Papa est rentré de son travail, paniqué, et nous a trouvées comme ça._**

**_Le bilan de cette journée meurtrière est lourd._**

**_La haine de Vous-savez-qui envers les Moldus et tous ceux qui leur sont apparentés ne connaît aucune limite. Ce qui se passe est inconcevable._**

**_Ce fou sanguinaire s'arrêtera-t-il un jour ?_**

**_Qui aura assez d'audace et de puissance pour se dresser contre lui et le terrasser ?_**

**_Tant de questions et si peu de réponses._**

****

**_Alors que je consignais les tristes évènements de cette journée, le carillon a sonné._**

**_Severus était là, sur le pas de la porte, une angoisse indescriptible se lisait sur son visage blême. J'ai eu terriblement honte de ma méfiance._**

**_Quand j'ai vu le regard brûlant qu'il a posé sur moi, je me suis senti chavirer. Je ne pouvais plus penser rationnellement. Ses yeux noirs m'engloutissaient littéralement._**

**_Mes interrogations se sont envolées et je me suis jetée dans ses bras._**

- **_Par Merlin, vous n'avez rien ! Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé…_**

**_Maman l'a coupé sèchement._**

- **_Pourtant, le Ministère est le premier averti._**

- **_C'est vrai, mais j'étais…ailleurs._**

- **_Vraiment ? a encore demandé Maman en insistant lourdement._**

**_Severus a gardé un visage de marbre._**

- **_Oui, vraiment, Madame Rowling. Je regrette bien plus que vous ne le pensez de n'avoir pas été là._**

**_Maman a grommelé quelque chose qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi et nous a laissé seuls._**

**_Nous sommes montés dans ma chambre et nous nous sommes aimés passionnément. _**

**_Les instants que nous partagions étaient si brefs que nous voulions en profiter au maximum._**

****

****

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	49. Chapitre 49

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! Si le nombre de reviews en est là, c'est un peu grâce à toi. Sans toi, cette fic sera peut-être encore enfermée dans les circuits obscurs de mon pc sans l'espoir dans sortir un jour. LOL. Donc merci de m'avoir donner suffisamment confiance en moi pour la mettre en ligne. Un seul problème cependant, je suis accro…Bisous.

**Ankou **: Tu es une vraie teigne ! Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le nouveau Harry ? Oh là là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Moi au contraire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié son caractère et je dois avouer que j'ai un faible pour Rogue, j'aime les âmes torturées. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Salut ! La réponse à ta question juste plus bas. C'est pire encore que tu ne l'imaginais…LOL. Bisous de Mademoiselle la Correctrice.

**Angel **: Salut la tête pensante de mon lectorat ! LOL. Comme d'habitude, tu es perspicace mais cette fois ( j'en affiche un méchant sourire satisfait LOL) y du vrai et du faux. Bisous. A plus.

**Lunenoire** : Un drame ? Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…Bises.

**Fumseck** : Ah ben faut pas faire attendre ton copain ! C'est susceptible, ces petites bêtes-là ! LOL. Voici un chapitre bien dramatique pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières…et quelques réponses. Bises.

**Kawa** : C'est les chapitres du journal ne sont pas très long mais ça fait durer le plaisir, non ? A plus. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Kathy va découvrir ça de la pire façon qui soit. Au fait, Confusius a vraiment dit ça ? A plus. Bises.

**Katarina** : En fait j'ai déjà répondu par une très vague allusion dans le 2ème chapitre du journal que seuls les lecteurs pouvaient comprendre et tout le monde est passé à côté. Et nous n'avons ici que le point de vue de Kathy. J'espère que la suite t'éclairera un peu. Bisous.

**CHAPITRE 49**

****

****

**_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu. Je ne l'ai pas interrogé, il n'a pas reparler de la méfiance de Maman. J'ai tu mes questions car je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mais s'il parlait, ses réponses seraient peut-être pire que ses silences. J'ai chassé cette suspicion qui me broyait le cœur. _**

**_J'ai si peur de le perdre._**

****

**_Presque trois semaines se sont écoulées, je devrai avoir pris l'habitude mais je supporte de moins en moins les absences prolongées de Rogue._**

**_Ce matin, Simmons a glissé sur une plaque de glace recouverte de neige. On l'a aussitôt emmené chez le Médicomage le plus proche. Il s'est fait une mauvaise fracture et malgré les soins magiques, il devra rester aliter deux-trois jours. Il m'a dit qu'il allait fermer boutique mais s'est rappelé qu'il attendait l'arrivée d'un important stock de branchiflores et que cela ne pouvait attendre._**

**_Je serai donc responsable du magasin pendant ce temps avec possibilité de communiquer avec lui par cheminée interposée, en cas de problèmes._**

**_La journée s'est bien passée, les clients me connaissent._**

**_J'allais fermer quand l'objet de mes tourments est apparu sur le seuil._**

**_J'étais sur le point de lui expliquer vertement ma façon de penser mais quand je l'ai vu, si harassé, si tendu, je n'ai pas pu. _**

**_Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré contre moi en essayant de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur humaine._**

**_Il s'est détendu et a répondu à mon étreinte. _**

**_J'ai verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur et je l'ai conduit dans l'arrière boutique où nous nous étions aimés la première fois._**

**_Une fois encore, nous avons fait l'amour passionnément mais notre union avait quelque chose de désespéré, de profondément poignant. Je sentais que Severus avait besoin de se raccrocher à notre relation comme si notre aventure lui permettait de survivre._**

**_Comme si nos brefs instants de bonheur arrachés à cette période si sombre était une victoire en soi._**

**_Severus s'est endormi. _**

**_Je l'ai regard longuement. Il était si paisible, les traits enfin détendus, ses cheveux aussi noirs que les miens éparpillés sur le sofa. Je le trouvai beau. Il avait cette beauté si peu commune, sombre et envoûtante à la fois. Son regard d'obsidienne pouvait si monter si caressant, si velouté à certains moments que j'en frissonnais rien qu'en y songeant._**

**_Il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il a ouvert les yeux et m'a souri. Nos corps se sont à nouveau embrasés et j'ai perdu la tête dès que ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes._**

**_L'aube se levait à peine, quand je l'ai senti se lever brusquement. La lumière blafarde du petit jour rendait son visage indistinct mais j'ai vu que sa figure était tordue par la douleur et qu'il faisait tout pour la cacher. _**

**_Il s'est habillé prestement sans desserrer les dents. _**

**_Je lui ai ouvert la porte, car on ne pouvait pas transplaner de chez l'apothicaire._**

**_Il s'est tourné vers moi, visiblement indécis. _**

- **_Kathy, écoute-moi très attentivement. Si tu reçois dans ces prochains jours un hibou, suis ses instructions à la lettre._**

- **_Mais…_**

- **_Je t'en prie, Kathy. Si tu m'aimes, ne pose pas de questions._**

**_Il a scellé sa prière d'un long baiser et a transplané dans le Chemin de Traverse désert à cette heure-ci._**

**_Je suis retournée dans la boutique, l'esprit en ébullition._**

**_Que pouvait bien signifier tout ceci ? _**

**_Severus travaillait-il en secret avec les Aurors ? _**

**_Cela aurait expliquer bien des choses._**

**_La tête submergée par une marée d'incertitudes, je me suis habillée, j'ai pris une collation et j'ai attaqué ma journée de travail. _**

**_Nous étions mardi. C'était un jour de congé pour Papa. Lui et Maman avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec moi au Chaudron Baveur pour ensuite faire leurs courses tranquillement dans l'après-midi._**

****

**_L'horloge murale m'indiquait onze heure et quart quand une chouette est entrée en même temps qu'un client sortait. _**

**_Elle s'est posée sur le comptoir et m'a tendu sa patte._**

**_J'ai regardé le message roulé avec méfiance. Je l'ai finalement détaché et lu._**

**_Il est court et anonyme._**

**_« Quitte le Chemin de Traverse immédiatement »._**

**_Par Merlin, l'avertissement de Severus !_**

**_Une attaque se préparait ! _**

**_J'ai pris ma cape et j'ai ensorcelé la boutique. Sous le porche extérieure, je me suis concentrée et j'ai transplané devant chez nous._**

**_Je me suis précipitée dans la maison mais seule Cléo était présente. Mon cœur battait la chamade._**

- **_CLEO ! OU SONT-ILS ? _**

**_Dans mon affolement, j'ai hurlé. La petite elfe a sursauté et s'est ratatinée sur place. C'était le cadet de mes soucis, je voulais des réponses._**

- **_OU SONT-IlS ?_**

- **_Mais…Mais…Comme tous les mardis… Au Chemin de Traverse…_**

**_La pauvre créature en bégayait de confusion._**

**_J'ai essayé de respirer calmement mais mes poumons semblaient pris dans un étau._**

- **_Tu est sûre ? Il est encore tôt._**

- **_Ils sont partis il y a dix minutes, Mademoiselle Kathy._**

**_J'ai senti mon cœur tomber dans ma poitrine et le sang se retirer de mon visage._**

- **_J'y retourne, Cléo. Ne bouge pas d'ici !_**

**_J'ai à nouveau transplané et je ne suis retrouvée dans un chaos indescriptible. Le Chemin de Traverse que je venais de quitter était envahi par la poussière des gravas provoqués par les explosions qu'on entendait ici et là. Je voyais des éclairs de couleurs  traverser ce brouillard opaque. _**

**_Les Aurors contre les Mangemorts. _**

**_Je suis partie en direction du Chaudron. Partout des gens criaient et pleuraient. Certains gisaient à terre, blessés, parfois morts. _**

**_Je me suis mise à regarder avidement autour de moi pour y reconnaître le visage de mes proches. _**

**_Alors que je distinguais enfin le Pub, il y a eu une terrible déflagration qui a soufflé la librairie en projetant des éclats de pierre et de verres dans tous les sens. _**

**_Je me suis sans doute évanouie sous le choc._**

**_Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'ai toussé et balayé la poussière qui me recouvrait, tout en me redressant, pour aussitôt me figer : les Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés du Chaudron et se battaient à vingt mètres de l'endroit où je me tenais._**

**_Un des Mangemort, vêtu de noir et encagoulé, est entré dans le Pub. _**

**_Comme les vitres avaient explosé quand la librairie s'était effondrée, j'ai entendu le cri des personnes qui pensaient y avoir trouvé refuge._**

**_Soudain, malgré la fumée, le Chaudron a semblé s'illuminer de vert et le terrible silence qui a suivi m'a glacé. _**

**_Le Mangemort avait froidement assassiné les sorciers présents en lançant l'Avada Kedavra._**

**_J'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler jusqu'à s'en casser la voix puis j'ai réalisé que c'était moi. J'étais trop choquée pour avoir peur._**

**_Le Mangemort qui était resté à l'extérieur, s'est approché de moi en levant sa baguette. Ma tête était vide, l'horreur de la situation semblait m'avoir ôté toute pensée cohérente._**

**_J'ai regardé, presque sereine, ce fidèle du Mage Noir venir à moi pour me tuer._**

**_A mesure qu'il avançait, j'ai vu sa main trembler légèrement. Ce comportement si inhabituel m'a fait sortir de ma torpeur et je l'ai regardé attentivement._**

**_J'ai plongé mon regard dans les iris que je distinguais à travers les fentes de la cagoule._**

**_Elles étaient noires et les pupilles paraissaient écarquillées d'horreur._**

**_Je crois que j'ai ouvert la bouche dans un long cri muet._**

**_Dans mon cerveau engourdi, le nom du propriétaire de ses yeux sombres a explosé : Severus ! _**

**_J'ai vu une silhouette blanche se dresser devant moi et lancer un sort à Rogue. Celui-ci l'a habilement évité et a transplané sans riposter._**

**_Les autres Mangemorts avaient également disparu._**

****

**_Je me suis retrouvée dans un centre de soins pour blessés légers. J'ai subi divers examens sans broncher. J'étais incapable de la moindre réaction. Mes yeux avaient vu mais mon cerveau refusait tout ce que cela impliquait. _**

**_La vérité était inconcevable. _**

**_Severus Rogue, l'homme que j'aimais, un Mangemort ? un assassin ? un être dénué de scrupule au service de ce fou ? prêt à se sacrifier et à sacrifier ses proches pour la gloire de Vous-savez-qui ?_**

**_Et moi qui avait cru qu'il travaillait avec les Aurors ! _**

**_Bien sûr qu'il savait que le Chemin de Traverse allait être attaqué ! _**

**_Il faisait partie des exécuteurs !_**

**_Alors que les rouages de ma pauvre tête se mettaient doucement en marche, j'ai vu un employé du Ministère s'approcher de moi, le visage lugubre._**

**_J'ai froncé les sourcils et je me suis recroquevillée dans mon lit. Pathétique tentative d'échapper à ce qui allait suivre._**

- **_Mademoiselle Rowling ? Kathy Rowling ?_**

**_J'ai croassé un oui._**

- **_J'ai l'infini regret de vous annoncer que vos parents font partie des victimes du Chaudron Baveur. Nous les avons formellement identifiés. _**

**_Je me suis sentie aspirée dans un gouffre sans fin._**

****

**_Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre inconnue. Un pâle soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre._**

**_Une infirmière est entrée._**

- **_Mademoiselle Rowling, vous êtes réveillée, enfin. Je vais chercher le docteur._**

**_Elle a quitté la pièce et elle est revenue accompagnée d'un homme relativement âgé._**

- **_Je suis le docteur Morris, Desmond Morris. Je suis heureux de vous voir. Vous êtes à Ste-Mangouste._**

- **_Mais…_**

- **_Je sais, je sais. Vous avez beaucoup de question. Je vais tâcher d'y répondre de mon mieux. Vous êtes hospitalisée depuis cinq jours._**

- **_Cinq jours ? Mais l'attaque…_**

- **_Vous rappelez de l'attaque ? Et de ce qui  a suivi ?_**

- **_Oui. Oh ! Par Merlin, mes parents sont…_**

- **_Oui. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances. Quand l'employé du Ministère vous a annoncé le décès de vos parents, vous avez perdu connaissance. Le choc, l'attaque, c'était trop pour vous, ce qui parfaitement compréhensible. Dans l'impossibilité de vous réveiller, le service de soins vous a amenée ici._**

- **_Mais où sont-ils ? Il faut que j'organise leurs funérailles et…_****__**

**_Le docteur avait pris un air si gêné que je me suis interrompue brusquement._****__**

- **_Quoi ?_****__**

- **_ Et bien, je suis très embarrassé d'avoir à vous dire cela mais l'enterrement a déjà eu lieu. Vos parents reposent au cimetière magique de St-Angustus._****__**

**_J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un Cognard en pleine tête.   
Ainsi donc, j'avais tout perdu.  
Celui que j'aimais était un traître et un meurtrier de la pire espèce.  
Mes parents étaient morts.  
Et maintenant, je me voyais refuser le droit légitime de faire mon deuil en leur offrant une cérémonie d'adieu.  
Je me suis effondrée et j'ai pleuré longtemps.  
Quand mes larmes se sont taries, j'ai pris conscience d'une autre chose tout aussi terrifiante.  
J'avais reconnu Rogue en tant que Mangemort et je pouvais le dénoncer.  
Il savait que je savais.  
Ma vie était en danger. _****__**

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	50. Chapitre 50

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV à moi ! Une nouvelle traduction ?? Pour de vrai ?? Youpi ! T'es la meilleure ! Gros bisous. A plus.

**Cho sept** : Salut ! De retour ? Merci d'apprécier toujours autant ma fic, elle compte 56 chapitres pour cette première partie, parce qu'il y aura sûrement une suite. Je dis « sûrement » mais j'ai encore rien commencé. Je vais prendre le temps de relire HP 5 et j'attaquerai quand j'aurai vraiment des idées. Et puis en ce moment, j'écris un slash et je suis incapable d'écrire deux fics en même temps. Donc une probable suite mais pas avant Noël en étant optimiste. Pour la réaction de Kathy, c'est juste en-dessous. Bises.

**Blou **: Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! T'es toujours à la bourre, toi ?! Chez moi, on dit : pas la peine de se presser, on arrivera tous à Noël en même temps ! La suite n'est pas plus réjouissante, cette fic sombre dans le mélo, je te le dis, moi ! LOL. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Bouleversant ? A ce point-là ? Ah ben merci, je fais ce que je peux. La suite plus bas, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Bises de Mlle la Correctrice.

**Fumseck** : Kathy a tout perdu ? Ouais, je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié ! LOL. Ce chapitre t'as rendue un peu triste ? C'était le but ! LOL. Je suis flattée, ça prouve que je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie. Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Mercredi !! La suite est là…Bisous.

**Katarina **: Tu as trouvé LE détail qui explique beaucoup de choses ? Bien ! C'est vrai, c'est une toute petite allusion donc juste pour éclairer le lecteur mais sans pour autant mettre une enseigne qui clignote ! Les non-dits, les doutes de Kathy font tout le drame de ce journal. La réaction de Kathy ? Juste plus bas. Bises.

**Kaima1** : Salut ma belle ! Comment ça va ? Tu me hais ??!! J'aime que tu me haïsses, encore, encore ! LOL. J'arrête, on dirait un mauvais slash sado-maso ! Oh ! T'as pleuré sur ce chapitre ? Mais non, mais non ! Par contre, ton rêve n'est pas très réaliste. Remarque si ton vœu était exaucé, Rogue ne serait pas si adorablement détestable. Ça se dit ça ? Tant pis ! Je le dis quand même ! A plus. Bisous à toi et MA.

**Lunenoire** : ça ne s'arrange pas, je te le confirme. A plus. Bises.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te répondre, ce chapitre ne t'a pas touché du tout ! Quelle honte ! Tu n'es qu'un macho sans cœur qui ne comprend rien à la fragile sensibilité des femmes ! Au fait, j'étais sérieuse pour l'aspirine ! ça peut marcher ! LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Sungirl1** : Merci ! La suite est là. Bises.

**CHAPITRE 50**

**_Rogue m'a trompée sur toute la ligne. Je me suis sentie mal, j'avais envie de vomir._**

**_Vomir sur les six derniers mois de ma vie._**

**_Par Merlin, que j'avais été naïve. C'était d'un pathétique ! _**

**_Il avait même été, avec une cruelle ironie, jusqu'à tenter de me protéger de l'attaque._**

**_Je revoyais clairement son expression incrédule devant le Chaudron Baveur._**

**_Je l'avais démasqué et pour ça, je devais m'enfuir. Loin. Très loin._**

**_Je ne doutais pas une seconde des ses intentions._**

**_Rogue ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire dénoncer. Ses innommables activités de Mangemort devraient rester secrètes tant que son Maître n'aurait pas le pouvoir absolu sur le Monde des Sorciers._**

****

**_J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit._**

**_Je ne dénoncerai pas Rogue._**

**_Le dénoncer signifierait un procès où je devrai témoigner. _**

**_Le ministère de la justice promettrait de me protéger mais… jusqu'où remontait la corruption ?_**

**_Rogue travaillait également pour le Ministère et ça n'empêchait nullement son statut d'assassin._**

**_Je me suis traitée de lâche mais j'allais avoir 19 ans à la fin du mois de mars. _**

**_Je ne voulais pas mourir._**

****

**_1er mars_**

****

**_Très tôt ce matin, j'ai quitté Ste-Mangouste sans en référer au médicomage. Il ne m'aurait pas laisser partir._**

**_Je suis sortie de l'hôpital, il faisait encore nuit. J'ai transplané devant chez moi._**

**_Entrer dans la maison de mes parents disparus m'a fait un drôle d'effet. Mais, je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur tout ça. _**

**_Plus tard. _**

**_Je n'ai pas allumé, de peur que la maison ne soit sous surveillance. Elle paraissait changée. Comme si on l'avait fouillée sans pour autant déplacer quoi que ce soit. Un « je ne sais quoi » dans l'atmosphère._**

**_J'ai fait le tour des pièces en appelant Cléo._**

**_Elle a fini par sortir d'un petit meuble à chaussures. Elle était terrifiée. Je l'ai calmée du mieux que j'ai pu, ce qui était paradoxal parce que je n'était pas très rassurée non plus._**

- **_Mademoiselle Kathy, Cléo est si heureuse de vous voir. Cléo a eu si peur quand votre Rogue est venu. Il a beaucoup crié sur Cléo pour savoir où Mademoiselle Kathy était mais Cléo n'a rien dit parce que Cléo ne savait pas. Cléo a couru se cacher et a attendu qu'il parte._**

**_Ainsi donc il n'avait pas perdu de temps. _**

**_Je fus confortée dans ma décision de m'enfuir le plus vite possible._**

**_Le problème principal était : où ?_**

**_Mes parents étaient enfants uniques, je n'avais ni oncles, ni tantes, ni cousins chez qui me réfugier. Je devais trouver une destination au plus vite._**

**_Tout en réfléchissant, j'ai préparé mes malles avec Cléo. Je voulais emporter les objets qui m'étaient chers._**

**_Dans la chambre de mes parents, sur une petite commode, il y avait une dizaine de photos que j'avais vues cent fois sans plus vraiment y prêter attention._**

**_Je les ai examinée une à une. Sur deux d'entre elles, ma mère se trouvait en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme. _**

**_Luana était une amie d'enfance avec qui elle avait gardé contact. Cette dernière, après Poudlard, s'était expatriée en Norvège pour enseigner à l'école de sorcellerie de Kjernig._**

**_Nous étions allés plus d'une fois chez elle, comme l'attestait cette photo prise devant le musée des bateaux Vikings de la presqu'île de Bygdoy. _**

**_Cléo et moi irions la rejoindre à Kjernig. Ensuite, j'aviserai sur la conduite à tenir._**

****

**_Je suis dans le Magicobus qui m'emmène à Kjernig._**

**_J'ai du mal à croire que je suis là, en compagnie de Cléo._**

**_Ce matin, une fois ma décision prise, j'ai envoyé ma chouette Athéna chez Luana pour lui annoncer ma visite sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Puis j'ai transplané dans une ruelle parallèle au Chemin de Traverse en espérant que la boutique des Transports Magiques était encore debout._**

**_A mon grand soulagement, elle était toujours là. Nous avons acheté un Portoloin pour Oslo et la seconde suivante, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'Allée des Goules._**

****

**_Athéna est arrivée à peine une heure avant moi. Luana m'a accueillie, les larmes aux yeux._**

**_Elle savait tout. _**

**_La Gazette du Sorcier avait relaté en détail l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et avait publié la liste des victimes._**

**_La voir si compatissante au malheur qui m'écrasait a brisé le mur d'autodéfense que j'avais érigé autour de moi, ces derniers jours._**

**_Je me suis effondrée en larmes et je lui ai raconté le désastre de ces six derniers mois._**

**_Luana s'est montrée telle que je la connaissais, elle a écouté mon histoire jusqu'au bout, attentive et sans idée préconçue. _**

**_Une fois calmée, elle m'a conduite dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse me rafraîchir._**

**_Quand je suis revenue, Luana parlait avec un homme vraiment très imposant. Il était aussi roux qu'on puisse l'être, sa chevelure flamboyait littéralement. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, son incroyable stature aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un mais je trouvais qu'il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'infiniment rassurant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé cela. Après ce qui venait de m'arriver, je n'était pas encline à faire confiance au premier venu._**

**_Luana me l'a présenté._**

- **_Kathy, voici Perceval Weasley, notre Professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Enfin, pour cette année. Parce que l'année prochaine, il va sans doute en changer. Percy, voici la fille de ma meilleure amie, Kathy Rowling._**

- **_Très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Rowling._**

- **_Moi de même, Professeur Weasley. Appelez-moi Kathy. Pourquoi Luana dit-elle que vous n'enseignerez plus la même matière ?_**

- **_Je vous répondrai uniquement si vous m'appelez Percy._**

- **_Euh…Bon, d'accord. Percy._**

- **_Je me plais à tenter l'impossible. A savoir connaître tout sur tout. Trêve de plaisanterie. J'aime toutes les matières et comme j'ai pour ambition de transmettre mon goût des études au plus grand nombre…_**

- **_C'est du pipeau, tout ça ! le coupa gaiement Luana. Moi, je dis que tu es un insatisfait chronique. Tu ne supportes pas la routine, c'est tout ! Quand tu auras fait le tour de tous les cours, tu nous quitteras pour faire autre chose !_**

**_Il a soupiré bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel._**

- **_Et dire que je te prenais pour une amie, Luana. Ton statut est à revoir sérieusement ! _**

**_Son air faussement offusqué m'a fait rire. _**

- **_Dites-moi, Kathy, qu'est qui vous amène dans notre froide contrée ?_**

**_Luana m'a lancé un regard d'excuse mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Ma présence susciterait forcément des questions. Je m'étais préparée à cette demande._**

- **_Je suis venue me reposer quelques temps. J'ai récemment perdu mes parents et je ne veux pas rester seule._**

- **_Oh… Je suis tellement navré. Personne ne peut prédire quand cette guerre se terminera._**

- **_Merci, Percy.    _**

- **_Kathy, ma chérie, tu as le cœur à te joindre à nous pour le repas ou tu préfères manger là ?_**

- **_Je crois que je préfère voir du monde._**

****

**_La Grande Salle m'a fait penser à Poudlard. Elle était immense._**

**_Luana m'a présentée au corps enseignant et au Directeur. Ce dernier était plus jeune que Dumbledore mais il émanait de lui la même aura de sagesse._**

**_Il m'a questionné un peu sans être indiscret._**

**_Quand je lui ai dis que je travaillais chez Simmons à Londres, il a eu une petite moue admirative puis son air est devenu grave._**

- **_Je comprends aisément qu'il n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de quitter votre travail et votre pays. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester parmi nous. Notre Professeur de Potions a besoin d'une assistante._**

- **_Oh ! Mais non…Je ne voudrai pas…_**

- **_Ma proposition n'est pas si désintéressée, Mademoiselle Rowling. Le Professeur Hayden est venu me voir il y a quelques temps pour m'annoncer sa grossesse. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certaines vapeurs de plantes sont nocives pour sa santé. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien réfléchir à cette offre d'emploi. Ça nous ôterait une sacrée épine du pied ! Trouver un autre enseignant pour le dernier trimestre de l'année est une chose pratiquement impossible et nous serions dans l'obligation de supprimer le cours de Potion…_**

**_Je sentais bien que je me faisais embobiner mais le poste était tentant et tous les moyens seraient bons pour penser à autre chose._**

- **_Je crois que je vais accepter, Monsieur. _**

**_A la fin du repas, j'ai fait la connaissance de Torey Hayden. Elle s'est montrée aimable, mais, après plusieurs minutes de conversation, j'ai pu constaté qu'elle était d'une franchise assez brutale qui pouvait prêter à sourire quand on n'en était pas la cible. Quant à mon ancien travail chez Simmons, elle n'a pas eu l'air impressionnée plus que ça. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle réservait son jugement pour plus tard. Je pense que si elle trouve que je ne fais pas l'affaire, elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à me le dire._**

****

**_Nous avons convenu que je commencerai la semaine suivante._**

****

**_Ça fait trois jours que je me promène dans Kjernig. Je fais de longues balades pour m'aérer la tête. C'est devenu un rituel._**

**_Ce matin, je suis partie de bonne heure. De toute façon, je ne dors pas. _**

**_Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'arrête pas de me répéter que j'aurai dû voir Severus tel qu'il était. L'interroger, l'acculer afin qu'il me donne des réponses._**

**_Et moi qui pensait que la citation « L'Amour rend aveugle » était un lieu commun des plus affligeants._**

**_Severus ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?_**

****

- **_Un gallion pour vos pensées, Kathy !_**

**_J'ai levé la tête et j'ai rencontré le regard clair de Percy. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais approché de l'enclos des Hypogriffes. _**

**_Je lui ai adressé un pâle sourire._**

- **_Elles ne valent pas plus d'une noise et encore…_**

- **_Tant de désillusion dans un si beau regard ! Un peu de thé vous rendrait-il votre charmant sourire ?_**

**_J'aimais beaucoup Perceval Weasley. Quand il me parlait, il avait cette sorte de galanterie désuète qui me touchait. Il avait une manière bien à lui de me complimenter sans que je sois embarrassée. Ces propos étaient toujours d'une parfaite correction. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais fait mine d'ignorer ce brin de cour et il ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. _**

**_Son amabilité et sa constance m'apaisait et rendait ma venue en Norvège supportable._**

**_J'ai accepté son invitation. Nous sommes entrés dans la petite cabane et, devant une tasse fumante, nous avons parlé jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers élèves._**

****

****

**_Mi- mars_**

****

**_Voilà une dizaine de jours que je collabore avec Torey. Ça se passe plutôt bien. C'est une enseignante hors pair qui ne supporte pas l'inefficacité. Je crois qu'admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide a été sans doute le plus difficile à accepter. Mais maintenant, nous travaillons de concert et nous avons rapidement acquis la complicité nécessaire au bon déroulement des cours._**

****

**_Ce soir, je suis passé chercher Luana pour le repas du soir. Cléo sortait de ma chambre, l'école lui avait trouvé un poste aux cuisines et elle était ravie._**

**_J'ai frappé à la porte et je suis entrée. J'ai trouvé Luana étendue sur le lit, une bouillotte sur le ventre._**

- **_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?_**

- **_Comme tous les mois, j'ai l'habitude._**

- **_Oh… Je peux te préparer une potion à base d'achillée mille feuilles si tu veux._**

- **_Généralement, les potions ne me soulagent pas mais si ça peut te faire plaisir…Et toi ?_**

- **_Quoi moi ?_**

- **_Pas de symptôme prémenstruel ?_**

- **_Non. Aucune douleur et je suis réglée comme du papier à mus… Oh ! Par Merlin !_**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as, Kathy ? Tu es toute pâle !_**

**_Je me suis assise lourdement sur le lit en secouant la tête, puis j'ai compté et recompté pour être certaine._**

- **_C'est impossible !! ça ne peut pas être ça !!_**

- **_Quoi ?? Parle, bon sang !_**

- **_Je crois que je suis enceinte, Luana. _**

**_Cette nouvelle a fait l'effet d'une bombe dans ma tête. Luana a bien tenté d'argumenter que je ne pouvais être sûre si vite mais moi, au fond de moi, je le savais._**

**_La nuit précédent l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, Severus et moi avions conçu un enfant. Peut-être que le sortilège anti-conception n'avait pas fonctionné ou alors j'avais tout simplement oublié de le jeter. C'était sans importance._**

**_Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était cette vie qui germait dans mon ventre. _**

****

**_Cette idée avait de quoi donner des sueurs froides. J'attendais le bébé d'un Mangemort qui me tuerait sans aucune hésitation si je croisais à nouveau son chemin et pourtant, le premier choc passé, je me sentais étrangement calme. _**

- **_Luana, recouche-toi ! Je vais te préparer ton infusion._**

- **_Mais…Mais et toi ?_**

- **_Moi ? Je n'en aurai pas besoin jusqu'en…_**

**_J'ai fait un rapide calcul._**

- **_…début novembre._**

**_Luana a soupiré, exaspérée._**

- **_Kathy ! Je ne parle pas de ça !_**

- **_Je sais. Arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Je ne vais pas courir chez l'infirmière ce soir ! Je serai encore enceinte demain !_**

- **_Tu as l'air…tellement…si…sereine !_**

- **_C'est vrai ! Je le suis ! Ce n'est pas qu'une façade. J'ai tout perdu, Luana. Mes parents, mon amour, mes illusions, mon travail, mon pays. J'ai profondément aimé Severus, je chérirai toujours cette partie de lui qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse et ce qui grandit dans mon utérus est le fruit de cette union._**

- **_J'admire ton courage, Kathy._**

**_J'ai une moue désabusée. _**

- **_On en reparlera. Demain, nous irons à l'infirmerie et si le diagnostic est confirmé, il faudra aussitôt avertir le Directeur._**

- **_Pourquoi si vite ? _**

- **_Parce que si Torey ne peut plus assurer les Potions pour cause de petits pieds qui poussent, moi non plus ! A ce rythme-là, ce ne sera bientôt plus une école de sorcellerie, mais une nursery !   _**

****

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	51. Chapitre 51

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Salut mon UIAV ! Si je suis contente de la popularité de ma fic ? * moue blasée * Moui, ça va ! ~__^. Je me réjouis de ta nouvelle traduction parce celle là, j'ai vraiment eu du mal et je ne suis pas allée bien loin. Mais c'est pas grave, je l'apprécierai l'œil neuf. Gros bisous.

**LeslieGlady** : Salut la nouvelle ! Une très belle façon d'écrire, moi ? Ah ben, merci beaucoup ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Le 51 est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Salut ! La réaction de Kiara ne saurait tarder. Patience ! Va-t-elle supporter tout ça ? Euh…non. LOL. A plus. Bisous.

**Fumseck** : Tu trouves la réaction de Kathy un peu excessive ? Peut-être, mais elle a réagi instinctivement face à une situation extrême. Ah, je suis contente si mes chapitres te mettent de bonne humeur. A plus. Bises.

**Cho Sept** : Je martyrise Kathy ? Moi ? Oh ben, non alors ! Enfin, si, quand même un peu. LOL. Mais je vais te rassurer, c'est bientôt fini, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme, ce chapitre est à lire une boîte de Kleenex à portée de main…Bisous.

**LolieShing** : Ta review m'a laissée perplexe. Je connais Polaris, enfin les traductions qu'on trouve sur Ffnet mais je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais. Il y a aussi un Perceval Weasley, cousin de Arthur Weasley, dans ses fics ? Ah bon ? Parce que celui-là, je l'ai inventé moi. Et son âge est largement commenté dès le chapitre 3 ou 4 de ma fic. Tu veux bien m'expliquer la prochaine fois ? Merci. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Alors parlons chiffre, Kathy est enceinte de 5 ou 6 semaines quand elle s'en aperçoit. Kiara a été conçue la nuit qui précède l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. C'est bientôt fini, effectivement, avec celui-ci, il reste 6 chapitres. A plus. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho sans cœur ! Bien, le nouveau surnom ! ça te va comme un gant ! LOL. Je sais, je sais, je suis une mauvaise langue ascendant serpentard. Tans pis, je suis trop vieille pour en changer ! LOL. Pas de « plus tard » pour Rogue, sa chance est passée. Il aura toute sa vie pour le regretter…A plus. Bises.

**Harriete Potter** : Salut la nouvelle ! Ah ben oui, tout cela est logique et parfaitement exact ! Ma fic, une des mieux sur le site ? Pas bon pour mon ego ça, pas bon du tout ! LOL. Mais j'apprécie vraiment le compliment, c'est très gentil de ta part. Bisous.

**CHAPITRE 51**

****

****

**_Le lendemain, Luana et moi sommes allées chez Madame Heyerdahl, l'infirmière. Elle a pointé sa baguette sur mon bassin en murmurant une formule. J'ai senti un léger frémissement me parcourir le ventre, suivie d'un picotement. J'ai regardé l'infirmière, un peu perplexe. Elle m'a fait un sourire doux en hochant la tête._**

**_Après cette visite qui confirmait ma grossesse, nous nous sommes rendues chez le Directeur._**

**_Il a pris la nouvelle avec fatalité. Je lui expliquai que Torey et moi pourrions maintenir le cours en supprimant les substances néfastes pour notre organisme mais il décréta qu'il ne fallait prendre aucun risque._**

**_Il a réfléchi quelques instants._**

- **_Jusqu'à début juin, le Professeur Hayden s'en tiendra à des cours théoriques, ensuite c'est la période des examens. Quant à vous, Kathy, que diriez-vous d'assister le Professeur Weasley ?_**

- **_Je serais ravie de travailler avec lui, s'il veut bien de moi, évidemment._**

- **_Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça._**

****

**_J'ai retrouvé Percy dans sa cabane. Il préparait un cours sur les licornes. Il s'est levé à mon approche en souriant chaleureusement. _**

- **_Bonjour Kathy. Je vous offre un peu de thé ?_**

- **_Merci, Percy, volontiers. Je vous dérange peut-être ?_**

- **_Vous ne me dérangez jamais. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Vous n'avez pas cours, ce matin ?_**

- **_C'est un peu pour ça que je viens vous voir. Le Directeur a changé mon affectation, je ne suis plus assistante en Potions mais en Soins aux créatures magiques. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu._**

- **_J'en suis très heureux mais la question est : pourquoi ? Vous sembliez vous accorder parfaitement avec Torey, non ?_**

- **_C'est toujours le cas._**

**_Je me suis brusquement tue. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Percy et je devinai que la nouvelle que j'avais à lui annoncer allait le blesser. J'ai, néanmoins, pris mon courage à deux mains. _**

- **_ Mais il se trouve que…que j'attends moi aussi un bébé et je suis interdite de Potions._**

**_Il a pâli sous sa barbe. Un éclair de tristesse a traversé son regard._**

- **_Vous attendez un…Oh…et bien…euh…je suppose que les félicitations sont de mise…Le père de l'enfant va bientôt vous rejoindre, j'imagine ?_**

**_Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'avais quand il a posé cette question mais il a eu l'air confus._**

- **_Par Merlin, je suis désolé. Ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Je vous prie de pardonner mon indiscrétion._**

**_Il avait soulevé un épineux problème. Bien que j'aie passé l'âge de me justifier, cette grossesse allait provoquer bien des interrogations. Qu'allais-je donc répondre quand on me questionnerait ?_**

**_Voyant que je ne savais pas trop quoi répliquer pour dissiper l'embarras qu'il avait involontairement provoqué, Perceval posa son imposante main sur la mienne. Son geste était emprunt d'une grande douceur. Le mensonge n'était pas dans ma nature et je sentais confusément que je pouvais lui dire la vérité, du moins en partie._**

- **_Ne soyez pas gêné, Percy. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse parce que mes parents y ont trouvé la mort mais aussi pour fuir un…homme peu recommandable, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cet homme, le père du bébé, en qui j'avais toute confiance, s'est avéré un être dénué de scrupule et je ne souhaite pour rien au monde le revoir. C'est pourquoi, je vais élever cet enfant, seule._**

**_Percy a soupiré bruyamment. _**

- **_Un tel fardeau pour une si jeune personne. Comment allez-vous faire ?_**

- **_Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant ! Comme vous dîtes, je suis jeune, en pleine santé et il y aura toujours Cléo pour m'aider._**

**_J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais finalement, il s'est tu._**

**_J'allais m'en aller quand il m'a rappelée._**

- **_Kathy ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Je serai très heureux de vous avoir comme assistante._**

- **_Vous êtes gentil. Au fait, Percy ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_On peut peut-être se tutoyer ?_**

**_Il a semblé enchanté de ma proposition, proposition qu'il n'aurait jamais faite de son propre chef, j'en étais certaine. Il m'a adressé un large sourire, ses yeux pétillaient. Je me sentais bien avec lui._**

****

**_Cette première journée de travail aux côtés du Professeur Weasley s'est relativement bien déroulée._**

**_Evidemment, les élèves, un peu surpris par ma nouvelle affectation, ne se sont pas gênés pour colporter toutes sortes d'histoires extravagantes sur la raison de ce changement. Percy semblait vouloir intervenir mais je lui ai fait signe que ce n'était pas grave. _**

**_J'ai laissé dire jusqu'à ce que j'entende une étudiante de 4ème année dire à une autre qu'elle avait appris par une tierce qui le tenait elle-même par quelqu'un d'autre que Torey et moi nous étions si violemment disputées, à propos d'une méchante remarque que j'aurai mal prise, que les flacons de potions volaient littéralement en salle de cours et que c'était pour cela que nous ne travaillions plus ensemble._**

**_Ces rumeurs et ragots m'avaient amusée un moment mais là, j'ai trouvé qu'ils allaient trop loin. _**

**_Avant le souper, je suis allée voir le Directeur pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas que Torey pâtisse de ces insinuations mesquines._**

**_Ma grossesse n'était pas un secret d'état, elle pouvait être divulguée, ainsi les étudiants seraient à même de comprendre et museler leur goût immodéré pour les potins croustillants._**

**_Le directeur ne semblait pas trouver que c'était une bonne idée. Il pensait plutôt que me montrer aux côtés du Professeur de Potions dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie devait suffire._**

**_Il a eu raison. Nous étions devenues des amies, ce ne fut pas difficile._**

****

****

**_Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour du printemps._**

****

**_Je ne me suis pas sentie bien. Luana a souri en me disant que j'étais bonne pour me préparer de la potion anti-nausée._**

**_Mais mes douleurs ne se situaient pas au niveau de l'estomac. J'avais une migraine à fendre le crâne. C'était proprement insupportable._**

**_Je suis allée trouver l'infirmière qui a tenté de me soulager. Elle m'a prié de m'allonger et m'a administré un breuvage inoffensif pour l'enfant que je portais. Sans succès._**

**_Je crois que je suis restée là-bas des heures, les yeux fermés, en attendant que l'étau qui enserrait ma tête se relâche._**

**_La nuit est tombée et, brusquement, mon mal de tête a disparu._**

**_La perplexité de Madame Heyerdahl était probablement aussi grande que la mienne._**

**_Mon soulagement était tel que je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. _**

****

****

****

**_La semaine s'est écoulée sans heurt. _**

**_Je m'entends à merveille avec Percy. Il est si gentil. Toujours prévenant. Son amabilité me va droit au cœur. Je sens parfois sur moi son regard et je me rends compte que son amitié est en train de se transformer en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Je vois bien qu'il fait tout pour me le cacher. Je crois qu'il serait consterné s'il savait que j'ai deviné le tendre sentiment qu'il a pour moi._**

**_Je ne sais trop quoi faire. _**

**_Son attention me flatte et, en même temps, ma grossesse et tout ce qui m'est arrivé m'empêche de réfléchir à ce qu'il représente, réellement, pour moi._**

**_D'un autre côté, je ne me sens pas la force de le décourager. Il est toujours là, solide comme un roc. Sa présence me rassure, il est comme une bouée à laquelle je me raccroche quand c'est nécessaire. _**

**_Comme je l'avait dit à Luana, ma belle sérénité n'a pas fait long feu ! _**

**_Il y a des jours où tout va bien et d'autres où je suis littéralement terrifiée par ce qui pourrait m'arriver si Rogue retrouvait ma trace._**

**_Et s'il me prenait mon bébé ? _**

**_Cette pensée m'est inconcevable.  Mon cœur se glace d'effroi et des bouffées d'angoisse m'empêchent de respirer._**

**_Je sais que Luana et Percy sont inquiets pour ma santé et celle du bébé._**

**_J'essaie de leur faire comprendre que ces crises de panique sont incontrôlables et que je m'efforce de les maîtriser du mieux que je peux._**

****

****

**_30 mars._**

****

**_Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'ai eu 19 ans. _**

**_On vient de m'apprendre que je ne soufflerai peut-être pas mes 20 bougies !_**

****

**_La matinée a été terrible. Je me sentais tellement mal !_**

**_Dans l'après-midi, je suis allée rejoindre le cours des soins aux créatures magiques. L'air frais m'a soulagé._**

****

**_J'ai aidé Perceval pour son cours sur les Doxys ._**

**_Quand je me suis approchée du groupe que formait les élèves, j'ai vu qu'il en tenait une à bout de bras, par la peau de la nuque, elle agitait furieusement ses quatre bras et ses quatre jambes._**

- **_Comme vous le voyez, cette petite créature recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poils noirs est un Doxy. Comme elle est d'un tempérament plutôt agressif, on les appelle aussi fée mordeuse. Mais le Doxy n'appartient pas à la race des fées, bien qu'on a tendance à le confondre avec cette espèce. Quelqu'un peut me dire où on trouve généralement les Doxys ?_**

- **_Dans les pays au climat froid comme le nôtre. Leur fourrure les protège._**

- **_Très juste. Il faut savoir encore que leur morsure est venimeuse, donc prudence. Madame Heyerdahl a un antidote mais autant ne pas lui donner de travail supplémentaire, non ? Sachez encore que le Doxy peut pondre jusqu'à 500 œufs. _**

****

**_A la fin du cours, je me suis dirigée vers l'école quand une douleur m'a vrillé l'arrière du crâne. J'ai fermé les yeux en criant et je crois que je me suis évanouie._**

****

**_Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie. Percy était à mon chevet, blême d'inquiétude._**

**_Ma tête me faisait si mal, la lumière me brûlait les yeux._**

**_J'ai demandé un verre d'eau, Percy me l'a tendu et comme je ne le prenais pas, il a froncé les sourcils._**

- **_Kathy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

- **_Par Merlin ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !_**

**_La panique faisait monter ma voix dans les aigus._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? a-t-il demandé, affolé._**

- **_Lever mon bras ! Je n'y arrive pas !_**

**_Madame Heyerdahl s'est précipitée. Elle m'a examinée soigneusement._**

- **_Professeur Weasley, pouvez-vous aller chercher le Directeur ?_**

**_Ils sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard._**

**_L'infirmière s'est entretenue avec le Directeur puis celui-ci s'est approché de moi._**

- **_Mademoiselle Rowling, votre cas dépasse les compétences de Madame Hayerdahl. Je vais vous envoyer à l'Hôpital Jobarille d'Oslo. Les meilleurs médico-mages détermineront ce qui provoque ces migraines et cette perte de sensation. Perceval, vous voulez bien l'accompagner ?_**

****

**_Il a ensorcelé la cruche en verre posée sur la table de chevet après en avoir vidé le contenu. _**

**_Percy m'a soulevée du lit et portée dans ses bras. Au signal du Directeur, il a posé sa main sur le Portoloin et nous avons atterri dans le hall de Jobarille._**

****

**_La suite a été un tourbillon d'examens, de prélèvements. Plusieurs médico-mages ont posé leur baguette sur ma tête et sur mon bras. _**

**_Je ressentais parfois des picotements, parfois des brûlures légères. _**

**_Leurs visages fermés ne laissaient présager rien de bon._**

****

**_Après plusieurs heures de ce traitement, ils se sont réunis autour de mon lit._**

**_Percy me tenait la main._**

- **_Mademoiselle Rowling, nous souhaiterions que les nouvelles soient meilleures. Hélas, nous sommes formels sur notre diagnostic. Nous ne sommes pas des Langues-de-Plomb, c'est pourquoi nous vous devons la vérité._**

**_J'ai senti les doigts de Percy se crisper sur les miens. Il semblait aussi pâle que moi. Nous avons échangés un regard plein d'appréhension._**

- **_Nous avons découvert que vous souffriez d'une tumeur au cerveau. C'est elle qui provoque vos maux de tête et la subite paralysie de votre bras._**

**_Mon cœur a manqué un battement puis s'est accéléré tout à coup. Je me suis sentie plongée dans de la glace. Mes oreilles se sont mises à  bourdonner. J'ai perçu les voix qui m'entouraient de très loin._**

- **_Mais… Il existe un traitement ?_**

- **_Non, son stade est trop avancé. _**

- **_Et à l'Hôpital moldu ?  a encore demandé Percy, dans un souffle._**

**_Les médico-mages l'ont regardé comme s'il avait proféré un horrible gros mot. Le plus âgé s'est contenté d'un hochement de tête compatissant._**

- **_Malheureusement, cette tumeur est inopérable même pour les Moldus. Les risques sont trop grands._**

- **_Ce qui signifie, exactement ?_**

- **_Qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse être tenté. _**

**_Un long silence s'est installé._**

**_Avec un effort surhumain, j'ai croassé :_**

- **_Combien de temps encore ?_**

**_Les médecins n'ont pas fait mine de ne pas comprendre ma question._**

- **_Une année, peut-être plus, peut-être moins._**

****

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	52. Chapitre 52

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH **: Salut mon UIAV ! Non, non, je ne parlais pas de l'idée du sort de UPBAB mais de la façon « d'initialiser » le titre. Ça fait plus court et c'est rigolo. * Soupir * LMDDM avancent comme les escargots à l'enterrement d'une feuille morte…J'exagère à peine, je crois vraiment que le spectre de la banalité est mon Epouvantard à moi !  Il faudra sans doute me pardonner une certaine médiocrité que j'espère passagère… Au fait, je suis née un 7 novembre comme Kiara. Gros bisous.

**Lythanie** : Salut toi ! Comment ça va ? Oui, on peut dire que la vie de Kathy est assez tragique. La suite est là, j'espère que tu aimeras. A plus. Bises.

**Cho sept** : Oh là là ! J'aime quand tu fayottes ! LOL. Tu ne veux pas lire la mort de Kathy ? Ce chapitre devrait te convenir parce que j'ai pris un autre chemin…La réaction de Kiara ? Un peu plus bas…Merci encore d'apprécier toujours autant ma fic. Bisous.

**Blou **: Blou ? Blou ? Blou !! Respire ma vieille ! Eh oui ! La fin approche mais rien ne t'empêche de relire cette fic chaque semaine ! LOL. Bises.

**Cool **: Salut la nouvelle ! Contente que cette fic te plaise. Ce chapitre ne répondra pas à ta question mais j'espère que tu auras du plaisir à le lire quand même. Bisous.

**Lolie Shing** : Arrête! Tu abîmes le mur! LOL. Tu as confondu avec une autre fic ? Ben, c'est pas grave ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Disons que je suis plutôt rassurée. Une belle mort bien larmoyante ? Mmm…On va faire sans, je pense. J'espère que l'option que j'ai choisie te plaira quand même. Bises.

**Fumseck **: ça pogne au cœur ? J'adore les expressions québécoises ! La réaction de Kiara est un peu plus bas ! Merci de trouver mes chapitres extra et d'être toujours fidèle au poste. Bisous.

**LeslieGlady** : Merci d'adorer ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir ! La réaction tant attendue de Kiara est là, pour Rogue, un peu de patience… Bises.

**Ankou **: Salut la teigne ! Roguinou ? Le prénom d'un lion de dessin-aminé ?? Tu ne respectes vraiment rien, toi ! LOL. La suite devrait te plaire…Encore un petit bout en italique et c'est fini. Bisous.

**Sungirl1 **: Je sais c'est très triste. J'espère ne pas être trop tombé dans le mélo médiocre parce que je me suis inspirée d'un fait réel qui s'est, heureusement, mieux terminé. Courage ! C'est bientôt fini ! LOL. Bises.

**Kate Malefoy** : Salut la nouvelle ! Merci d'aimer mon histoire. Il y a en tout 56 chapitres, autant dire qu'elle est touche à sa fin. J'envisage une suite si tout le monde est sage ! Non, je rigole. Probablement une suite si j'ai des idées sinon ça vaut pas le coup mais pas avant Noël. Après le Lion et le Serpent, je mettrai en ligne un slash Drago/Harry. Ta question trouvera sa réponse d'ici la fin de cette fic…Bisous.

**Katarina **: Le journal se termine et la réaction de Kiara est là, juste plus bas. Et continue à trouver magnifique et fantastique ce que j'écris ! LOL. Je ne peux plus passer les portes mais c'est pas grave ! Je me baisse ! LOL. Bises.

**Kaima1** : Salut ma belle ! Tant de compliments en une seule fois ! Un vrai bonheur ! LOL. La suite est là mais je ne sais pas si c'est plus gai…Gros bisous à toi et à MA. A plus.

**Lunenoire** : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans la vraie vie et il faut bien faire avec…Mon but n'était pas que ce soit bêtement larmoyant mais réaliste. A plus. Bises.

**Harriete Potter** : Je vais te donner un tuyau : ce chapitre pourrait s'intituler « Chronique d'un pétage de plomb annoncé » LOL. Bisous.

**Kawa** : Déconnecter Internet pour te forcer à travailler en classe? La vache ! Pas très cool, tes parents ! Mais je suis moi-même une mère de famille de trois enfants et je les comprends. Les examens, d'abord ! Le plaisir ensuite ! Ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews, l'essentiel est que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Tu as un cœur finalement ? Quelle nouvelle rassurante et réjouissante ! T'as raison, ce n'est pas gai comme perspectives d'avenir et ça oblige un peu à faire les choses dans l'urgence. A plus. Bises. 

Petite note de l'auteure : J'envisage de mettre cette fic sur autre site mais ils n'acceptent que le format .txt. Le problème est que quand je convertis un chapitre .doc en .txt, il se transforme en une succession de petits carrés et autres symboles au demeurant fort jolis mais ça n'arrange pas mon affaire. Qui peut m'aider en m'expliquant la marche à suivre ? Merci d'avance.

CHAPITRE 52

**_Ce terrible pronostic m'a clouée sur place. J'étais trop choquée pour pleurer. J'ai senti la main de Percy qui tremblait violemment._**

**_J'ai levé les yeux vers lui._**

**_Son visage était sillonné de larmes silencieuses. Il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour se reprendre mais c'était peine perdue._**

**_Les médico-mages se sont retirés discrètement._**

****

**_Je me suis mises debout sur le lit et je l'ai serré dans mes bras._**

**_C'était curieux comme situation. C'était moi qui le consolait._**

**_Cet homme si robuste, cette force de la nature paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer._**

**_J'ai essuyé doucement les larmes avec mes pouces et j'ai suivi mon instinct : j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes._**

**_J'ai mis dans ce baiser toute la tendresse qu'il m'inspirait._**

**_J'avais passionnément aimé Severus Rogue, d'un amour qui m'avait ôté toutes facultés de jugement._**

**_Perceval Weasley était, quant à lui, si tendre et si attentif._**

**_Sa timidité m'avait émue et sa présence à mes côtés, rassurante sans être envahissante, m'était devenu indispensable._**

**_Il m'a rendu mon étreinte puis s'est reculé en se raclant la gorge._**

- **_C'est si injuste…Tu es si jeune…_**

- **_Oui, Percy, ça l'est. Mais je dois me montrer forte pour l'enfant que je porte. _**

**_J'avais du mal à réaliser que je parlais de ma propre mort. Ça restait très abstrait dans mon esprit, comme si le diagnostic des médecins ne me concernait pas vraiment. Une petite voix, au fond de moi me soufflait qu'accepter l'inéluctable viendrait bien assez vite…_**

- **_Kathy, je…Enfin c'est assez…Je veux dire que… J'aurai tellement aimé que les circonstances soient différentes…_**

**_Il a pris une grande inspiration. _**

- **_Je suis amoureux de toi, tu l'as deviné, n'est-ce pas ?  et je te demande d'être ma femme._**

**_Il avait dit ça d'une traite. J'allais parler quand il m'a interrompue._**

- **_Non ! Ne réponds pas tout de suite ! Je sais, je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi, mais mes sentiments sont sincères et je saurai te rendre heureuse. J'aimerai ton enfant comme le mien, je m'en occuperai, je…_**

**_Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, comme s'il voulait me donner tous ses arguments à la fois, comme s'il craignait qu'en oublier un seul pourrait influer ma réponse._**

**_J'ai posé ma main sur ses lèvres._**

- **_STOP ! Je peux parler, maintenant ?_**

**_Il m'a regardée, un peu éberlué de s'être laissé emporter pareillement._**

- **_Euh… Oui, bien sûr._**

- **_Je t'aime, Perceval Weasley ! J'accepte de devenir ta femme._**

- **_Tu es sûre ?_**

- **_Absolument._**

**_Il m'a adressé un tel regard que je me suis dit que, jamais, je ne regretterai ma décision. _**

**_Cette demande en mariage pouvait sembler incongrue vu les circonstances mais je savais que cette décision était la bonne._**

**_Nous nous aimions et je sentais qu'il ferait un père formidable._**

****

**_Les médico-mages m'ont donné divers traitements pour soulager mes migraines et nous avons repris le Portoloin pour rentrer à Kjernig._**

**_Je ne tenais pas à être traitée différemment maintenant que nous connaissions l'origine de mes céphalées. Seuls, Luana, Madame Heyerdahl, Torey et le Directeur furent mis au courant._**

**_Ce fut un moment très difficile. _**

**_Quand Percy annonça qu'il avait demandé ma main et j'avais dit oui, l'atmosphère s'allégea quelque peu._**

****

**_La cérémonie s'organisa rapidement et discrètement. Je ne tenais pas à ce que mon nom paraisse dans la rubrique « état civil » de la Gazette du Sorcier britannique. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver si le Ministère de Londres avait su que deux de ses ressortissants s'unissaient en terre étrangère._**

****

**_15 avril_**

****

**_C'est désormais sous le nom de Kathy Rowling Weasley que j'écris ces quelques lignes qui seront sans doute les dernières._**

**_Par respect et honnêteté, j'ai expliqué à Percy que je tenais un journal dans lequel j'avais relaté mes faits et gestes depuis ma sortie de Poudlard, ainsi que ma rencontre avec Severus Rogue._**

**_Malgré tout, il reste le père biologique de l'enfant que je porte. Tout personne a le droit fondamental de connaître ses origines. Malheureusement, je ne serai plus là pour en parler. _**

**_Je laisse cette terrible responsabilité à Percy. J'espère que, par amour pour moi, il saura trouver les mots justes et le courage de transmettre ce journal._**

****

****

Kiara tourna machinalement une page supplémentaire, et trouva une dernière note manuscrite ainsi qu'un petit article de journal découpé.

**_2 août_**

****

**_En lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin, je suis tombée sur ce petit encart. Il m'a rappelé tant de souvenirs que j'ai fondu en larmes. Percy s'est affolé mais je lui ai dit que mon état hormonal me rendait particulièrement sensible. De plus, la nouvelle que je lisait était une grande source de joie. Comme il est lié, en quelque sorte à ce journal intime, il me paraissait tout à fait opportun de le mettre avec._**

****

****

**_« Lily Evans Potter et James Potter ont l'immense joie de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils Harry James Potter en date du 31 juillet. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien. »_**

****

****

Kiara, qui avait accumulé toutes une gamme d'émotions au fil de sa lecture, éclata d'un rire hystérique. 

Le faire-part de naissance de Harry ! C'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! 

Puis son rire se cassa et se termina en une longue plainte.

Son corps libéra la tension qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs heures. Ses yeux secs se remplirent de larmes, ce fut comme si une digue s'était rompue.

La jeune sorcière fut secouée de sanglots déchirants qui semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Elle pleura longtemps sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Son père biologique, _Rogue_, un Mangemort et un assassin ? Réhabilité par la société ou pire même : jamais puni ?

C'était un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller !

Mais elle savait que tout ceci était bien réel.

Et que penser de Perceval ? Combien de temps encore lui aurait-il fallu pour lui dire la vérité ? Etait-ce l'amour ou la lâcheté qui l'avait fait se taire pendant toutes ces années ?

Elle secoua la tête en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu surprise. Le soleil se couchait et un dernier rayon projetait une lumière orangée dans la mansarde.

Elle referma le journal et contempla une longue minute la couverture de cuir noir. L'entrelacs d'initiales brillait doucement comme pour la narguer.

Kathy Rowling et Rogue Severus.

K R S.

Soudain, une sourde colère monta en elle. 

Une colère froide, terrifiante, incontrôlable. 

Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, ses tempes bourdonner, ses mains trembler.

Sa mère avait été traquée par ce Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort. Il l'avait obligée à s'enfuir et à se cacher. Il avait participé à l'assassinat de ses grands-parents et…et… il vivait en toute liberté à Poudlard ?!

« Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Elle s'empara fébrilement de sa baguette et dévala l'escalier de bois. Ses chaussures frappaient durement les vieilles marches.

Le bruit répété interrompit Drago dans sa lecture. Il avait attendu patiemment tout l'après-midi qu'elle descende. Maintenant, cette cavalcade effrénée n'augurait rien de bon. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Kiara passa devant lui sans le voir.

Abasourdi, Malefoy l'appela :

- Eh ! Kiara ! KIARA !

Il courut derrière elle avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune et l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

- Eh ! Je te parle, K…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il la vit.

Elle avait le visage gonflé, marbré de traces rouges d'avoir été trop frotté mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui le frappèrent. Les pupilles bleu nuit étaient à présent tellement foncées qu'elles paraissaient noires, un peu fixes, une lueur féroce et inquiétante y brillait.

« Folie meurtrière » pensa instantanément le sorcier blond. 

Puis son esprit chassa aussitôt cette idée tant elle était absurde.

- Kiara ? C'est moi. Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, circonspect.

Elle ne répondit pas et se dégagea d'une violente secousse. Elle le poussa contre le mur et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Le jeune Serpentard alla chercher sa baguette et se lança à sa poursuite.

Quelque chose lui disait que Kiara allait faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter.

Elle avait quitté la Tour et il n'avait aucune idée de sa destination. Il prit le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle en espérant que son instinct ne le trahirait pas. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le Grand Hall, il croisa Seamus Finnigan.

- Alors, Malefoy, on court après sa dulcinée ? grinça l'Irlandais. 

Drago le plaqua, brusquement, contre le mur, le soulevant par le col et siffla entre les dents :

- De quel côté est-elle partie ?

Le Gryffondor eut un rictus méprisant qui se termina en grimace de douleur, Malefoy avait resserré sa prise.

- Je te répète ma question, Finnigan. Kiara est partie de quel côté ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! Malefoy, lâche-le !

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré derrière lui.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Ne t'en mêle pas !

- J'ai dit : lâche-le, Malefoy !

Le sorcier blond ne consentit à laisser tomber Seamus que lorsqu'il sentit la baguette de Harry s'appuyer fortement entre ses omoplates. Il se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir quand il vit que Harry lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger. La menace était on ne peut plus explicite. Drago, les yeux lançant des éclairs de colère, se tint coi.

- Alors, Seamus ? Y a un problème ?

- Il y a que ce salopard de Serpentard cherche Kiara.

- Cherche Kiara ? répéta Harry. Je ne comprends pas…

- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, pauvre con ! le coupa Malefoy. Kiara a lu le journal et ça l'a mise dans un état épouvantable ! Elle est partie en courant ! Je ne sais pas où elle va mais ça ne sent pas bon, pas bon du tout. Et maintenant, à cause de vous deux, je ne sais pas où elle est. Poudlard est immense. Comment on va faire pour la retrouver avant que ça tourne mal ?

Harry avait baissé sa baguette. Il avait froncé les sourcils aux explications du sorcier blond. 

- Je sais comment faire pour la retrouver, dit-il, avec assurance.

Drago leva un sourcil sceptique mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il vit le brun lever sa baguette en direction de la Tour Gryffondor et lancer :

- _Accio_ Carte des Maraudeurs !

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda le blond, en essayant l'indifférence mais la curiosité transparaissait clairement.

- Tu verras bien. Seamus, tu veux bien aller chercher Ron, s'il te plait ? Dis-lui que ça concerne Perceval, il comprendra. 

- Bien sûr, Harry. Tu es certain que je peux te laisser seul avec _lui_ ?

Harry cacha son sourire mais Malfoy prit un air franchement narquois.

- Ça  ira, Seamus.

A peine son camarade de chambre eut-il tourner les talons, qu'un objet plat de couleur brun clair siffla dans le Hall et atterrit dans la main de Potter.

Harry déplia le parchemin vierge de toutes inscriptions en se dirigeant dans un coin retiré. Drago le regarda, intrigué, tapoter le dessus du parchemin en énonçant :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Sous les yeux médusés du Serpentard, une carte partielle de Poudlard apparu sur le papier. De petites bulles portant le nom d'un élève ou d'un professeur se promenaient sur le papier. En y regardant de plus près, il vit de minuscules points, certains restaient immobiles, d'autres se déplaçaient.

Il reconnu le tracé du Grand Hall et dans un coin, deux points côte à côte, on pouvait clairement lire « Drago Malefoy » et « Harry Potter ».

Le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor tapota encore une fois la carte.

- Kiara Weasley !

Le tracé s'effaça et une autre partie de Poudlard se dessina aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, un point nommé Kiara Weasley apparut à son tour.

- Là ! Au sous-sol ! Près des cachots ! s'exclama Harry.

- Au sous-sol ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche, par Merlin ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Oh ! Mais regarde, Malefoy !

Il suivit du doigt la petite bulle qui faisait un étrange ballet circulaire.

- On a de la chance, je crois. Kiara ne devrait pas aller plus loin. Je pense qu'elle s'est à nouveau perdue dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	53. Chapitre 53

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Coucou mon UIAV ! On approche de la fin…* larme à l'œil *. La grande question est : ferais-je aussi bien, pour la suite ? Ma foi, je n'en sais foutrement rien mais je m'accroche ! LOL. Pour Malfoy, DP, j'en suis à la mort de Debbie et à son proche départ pour Londres. Gros bisous.

**Blou **: Merci pour tes deux reviews. Je te rappelle juste que Kiara n'est à Poudlard que depuis un peu plus d'un mois et qu'elle s'est perdue de nombreuses fois. Je sais, je sais, seulement un mois, ça fait bizarre pour autant de chapitres mais c'est bien le cas. Tu te retiens de lire pour en garder plus à la fois ?? Humm…Ton cas devient clinique, ma pauvre ! LOL. Le 53 n'est pas le dernier, après il en reste 3. A plus. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Oui, on peut dire que Kiara a le caractère explosif. Comment Rogue va-t-il réagir ? Réponse plus bas…Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Ah les frères, tous des enquiquineurs ! Pas grave, tu m'écris quand tu peux. T'as du boulot avec l'école et moi j'ai du boulot à la maison, on fait ce qu'on peut… A plus. Bises.

**Cho sept** : Ce chapitre est plus long, t'es contente ? Oui, cette fic est bientôt finie mais ce n'est quand même pas si grave ? Si ? Faut bien une fin et celle-ci offre un large éventail de possibilités de suite donc j'ai plus qu'à m'y mettre ! LOL. Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur. Bisous.

**Lolie Shing** : Oui ! Le journal est enfin fini ! et oui ! Kiara fait peur à voir ! La suite est juste plus bas…Bises.

**Kaima1** : Tu n'aimes pas mes fins de chapitres ? LOL. Pourtant moi je les trouve très efficace, elles sont conçues pour donner envie de lire la suite et ça marche, non ? Rogue est de retour, égal à lui-même…Bisous, ma belle.

**Fumseck **: Tu peux me répéter que je suis géniale, je ne m'en lasse pas ! LOL. La suite est là, Mam'zelle l'impatiente ! LOL. Tu te demandes ce que Kiara va faire contre Rogue ? La véritable question est : que va faire Rogue contre Kiara…Bises.

**Phénix20** : Merci d'aimer toujours autant ma fic. La suite est juste plus bas…Bisous.

**Guillaume14 **: Salut le nouveau ! C'est gentil d'apprécier ma fic. Je suis allé lire la tienne, je t'envoie un mail quand j'ai un peu de temps. Bises.

**Scccchhhhhh** : Salut la nouvelle ! Voilà un pseudo pas banal ! LOL. Tu ne laisses des reviews que quand les fics sont terminées ? Je suis flattée que tu aies fait une exception pour moi. Et je suis ravie de ton intérêt pour ma fic. C'est marrant ce que tu dis à propos de Harry. Se sent-il encore trompé ? Il va te répondre lui-même dans ce chapitre. C'est-y pas gentil ? LOL. Bisous.

**Ankou** : Trois reviews identiques ! Faut pas cliquer comme une malade, sinon le Grand Méchant Ffnet va de nouveau nous péter une durite ! LOL. T'as bien fait de parier, la suite ne va pas te donner tort. Pour les dossiers .txt, ça donne pas grand chose de lisible, y a pas un autre moyen ? A plus. Bises.

**Céline.S** : Le retour ! Mais non, c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas là à chaque fois. L'école est plus importante que cette fic. Tu aimerais voir Rogue voltiger ? Humm. Le Blondinet et la Binocle ont prévu autre chose…Bisous.

**Katarina** : Fantastique, mon chapitre ? Merci beaucoup. Oui, elle veut le tuer ! Elle pense avoir d'excellentes raisons pour ça. Mais le Lion et le Serpent veillent…La suite plus bas. A plus. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Pour une fois (tout arrive !LOL) t'es pas tombé loin dans tes suppositions, je dirai un peu des deux… Pour la 600ème, on arrive presque au bout, je ne vais pas déranger le planning. Comme récompense, après la fic, y aura le slash Drago/Harry ^__^. Je sais, tu t'en fous, t'aime pas ça…Bon alors quoi ? Si c'est toi le 600ème, on trouvera bien quelques chose. A plus. Bises.

**Kawa** : 56 chapitres, c'est beaucoup ? peut-être, mais ils ne sont pas très long non plus et puis après celui-ci, plus que 3. Effectivement, 5 semaines de journal sans nouvelle de Kiara, ça peut paraître long mais je ne me voyais pas « saucissonner » le journal avec quelques impressions. Je trouvais plus intéressant une réaction finale. Alors, va-t-elle tuer Rogue ? Réponse plus bas. Bisous.

CHAPITRE 53 

Kiara revint sur ses pas, reprit le couloir de droite qu'elle avait emprunté puis ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se remémorer la configuration des sous-sols. Elle visualisa l'endroit où elle s'était trompée et repartit en sens inverse. A la colère qui bouillonnait toujours en elle, venait se s'ajouter la frustration d'avoir perdu du temps.

Elle descendit quelques marches de pierres humides et se retrouva enfin face à la classe de Potions. Les appartements de Rogue se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

Elle raffermit ses doigts autour de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le fond du corridor.

Harry et Drago coururent une bonne partie du trajet, sans paraître essoufflés. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux n'eut admis une telle faiblesse devant l'autre. Harry s'arrêta un instant pour consulter la carte.

- Merde ! Elle a bougé ! Elle se dirige maintenant vers…les appartements… de _Rogue_ ? Regarde, Malefoy ! Elle entre ! Mais Rogue n'est pas chez lui, rien n'indique sa présence là-bas. Où est-il, celui-là ? Severus Rogue ! murmura-t-il en touchant le parchemin.

Un bruit de pas et un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Une personne venait sans erreur possible dans leur direction. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard interrogateur, alors que le nom du professeur apparaissait sur le papier. Le point noir qui le représentait avançait droit sur eux.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la carte et dit à voix basse :

- Méfait accompli !

La carte des Maraudeurs s'effaça et laissa le parchemin vierge de toutes inscriptions.

Puis il se tourna vers le blond.

- Malefoy, c'est le moment d'avoir une brillante idée pour justifier notre présence ici. _Ensemble_.

Drago lui lança un sourire goguenard.

- T'as peur pour ta réputation, Potter ?

Harry allait répliquer quand la silhouette noire de leur Maître de Potions déboucha. Celui-ci s'arrêta net et les dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, seuls, dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, un dimanche en début de soirée. Voilà qui est assez inattendu, je l'avoue. Et bien, messieurs ? Expliquez-vous !

- …

- …

- Que tenez-vous là, Potter ? Donnez-moi ça ! ordonna froidement Rogue en tendant la main.

Drago, le visage impassible, ne put réprimer un tressaillement. Si le responsable des Serpentard reconnaissait la carte et voyait le nom de Kiara chez lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Puis il s'aperçut que le papier semblait n'avoir jamais servi.

Rogue examina la carte sous toutes les coutures.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ?

- Un parchemin, Monsieur.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Potter ! Je le vois bien !

- C'est…C'est pour prendre des notes.

- Des notes, Malefoy ?

Le jeune serpentard le regarda franchement dans les yeux et lui débita la première histoire qui lui vint à l'esprit, l'air très assuré.

- Le Professeur Chourave nous a demandé de faire un essai sur les champignons et mousses de moisissure qui poussent sans lumière. Comme Potter est une nullité absolue en botanique comme en potions, Kiara s'est proposée de l'aider mais…elle est malade et elle m'a…enfin, c'est moi qui suis de corvée, quoi, conclut-il avec un soupir résigné très bien imité en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Pour faire bonne mesure, il eut un mouvement de tête pour signifier qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, lui-même, comment il avait pu avoir un tel élan de générosité.

Le Gryffondor garda les yeux baissés dans une attitude de feinte humilité. Cette position lui permettait de cacher son expression mi irritée, mi-amusée. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider : devait-il féliciter Drago pour cette histoire somme toute assez bien ficelée que Rogue avait l'air de gober facilement ou s'offusquer du fait qu'il en avait profité une fois de plus pour l'insulter ?

- Soit. Il rendit le parchemin au jeune sorcier. Je vous laisse à vos…travaux pratiques, messieurs. Bien que je doute fortement que Potter soit à même d'apprécier votre bonté d'âme, Malefoy.

Il lança un regard glacial à Harry et continua son chemin.

- Malefoy ! Retiens-le encore, par Merlin ! Si Kiara est toujours chez lui…

- Mais…mais…

- Bon, laisse-moi faire !

Il pointa sa baguette sur le dos de Rogue et cria :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Le corps du professeur se raidit brusquement et il tomba sur le sol dallé avec un bruit mat. Drago afficha un air médusé.

- Potter ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? Stupéfixer Rogue !? Il va te tuer quand il se réveillera !

Harry le regarda tranquillement, pas inquiet le moins du monde. 

- Comme chacun sait : je suis d'une nullité absolue ! Je lui dirai que c'était toi !

La tête que fit Malefoy valait son pesant de cacahuètes et le jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire.

- Allez ! Viens ! Faut aller chercher Kiara !

Ils enjambèrent le corps étendu de Rogue et se hâtèrent vers ses quartiers.

- On ne vérifie pas s'il va bien ? demanda Drago, vaguement inquiet.

- Mais non. Une petite stupéfixion n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de ses appartements, celle-ci était entrouverte.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer ? Rogue doit sûrement mettre un sort de protection.

- Aucune idée. Bon, on y va ?

Harry poussa le battant avec la pointe de sa baguette et jeta un regard curieux autour de lui. La pièce était à l'image de l'homme, froide, austère, aucune décoration pour égayer l'ensemble. Les meubles semblaient avoir été choisi avant tout pour leur utilité sans se soucier d'une quelconque harmonie de forme ou de couleur. Il avança au centre du salon et perçut comme un gémissement étouffé.

Il regarda Malefoy et ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Ils la trouvèrent dans la chambre de Rogue. 

Kiara était assise par terre, les bras noués autour de ses genoux. Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

La commode de Rogue semblait avoir été balayé par un ouragan et plusieurs photographies aux cadres brisés jonchaient le sol. 

Il y eut un instant de gêne quand les deux garçons voulurent s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler. Harry dévisagea longuement Drago comme pour déterminer sa capacité à prendre soin d'elle puis se recula avec un petit hochement de tête. 

Le blond rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pour cela, il dût dénouer ses mains mais elle tenait fermement un petit cadre de bois. Il déplia un à un ses doigts puis en posant le cadre sur le sol, il y jeta un coup d'œil machinal et resta interdit.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue fait avec une photo de Kiara dans sa chambre ?

Harry se pencha, prit la photo et l'examina attentivement, puis, semblant soudain comprendre ce que cela impliquait, il répondit brièvement :

- Ce n'est pas Kiara, Malefoy. C'est sa mère, Kathy.

- Comment tu…

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Malefoy. Il faut sortir d'ici. 

En entendant le nom de sa mère, Kiara cessa de pleurer et se mit à hoqueter :

- Je…Je voulais…le tuer. Vrai…Vraiment le tuer. Mais je…je ne…peux p…pas. Je…je voulais…la…venger…Il a…Il a été…si…si…

- Kiara, calme-toi. Tu nous expliqueras tout ça quand on aura quitté cet appartement. D'accord ?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Drago et hocha faiblement de la tête. Il la souleva sans effort. Harry répara les cadres cassés d'un coup de baguette, les aligna sur le petit meuble tout en souhaitant que leur disposition d'origine ne fut pas trop différente. Il engloba une dernière fois la pièce pour déterminer s'ils avaient laissé une trace de leur passage puis semblant satisfait, il leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir, Kiara leur adressa un pauvre sourire et dit d'une voix enrouée d'avoir tant pleurer :

- Je crois que je peux marcher.

- Tu es sûre ?

Comme elle opinait du chef, le jeune Serpentard la remit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Parce que je voudrai bien savoir…

- Les explications attendront, le coupa sèchement le Gryffondor. On va réveiller Rogue, ensuite on parlera, si Kiara veut bien nous faire partager ce qui l'a mise dans cet état, naturellement.

En disant cela, il lança un regard appuyé à Malefoy, lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il se permettait de la harceler de questions, il aurait à en répondre personnellement.

Drago leva un sourcil ironique face à cette menace muette mais ne répliqua pas. Il se pencha vers Kiara pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres tout en essuyant du pouce les sillons humides que ses larmes avaient laissés sur ses joues.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté les sentiments que la jeune fille portait à cet imbécile. Il avait, cependant, renoncé à se demander comment une telle chose était possible, ça dépassait son entendement, mais le fait était qu'elle l'aimait et ce qui comptait par dessus tout pour Harry, c'était que le jeune homme la rende heureuse. Si c'était le cas, parfait. Dans le cas contraire, le fragile statu quo qu'elle avait instauré entre le Lion et le Serpent, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, volerait en éclats à la plus petite provocation.

Après quelques instants, ils arrivèrent devant Rogue. Kiara sursauta en découvrant la silhouette figée.

- Stupéfixé ! la renseigna Malefoy en devinant sa question muette.

- Oh…Comment tu vas faire pour le réanimer sans qu'il nous voit ?

- Demande à SuperPotter, c'est son œuvre, dit-il avec emphase.

- On va se mettre à l'autre bout du couloir, expliqua le sorcier brun, alors soyez prêts à déguerpir dès que je jetterai le contre-sort. Avec un peu de chance, on sera loin quand il reprendra ses esprits.

- Et si on a pas de chance ? 

- Tu vas nous porter la poisse, Malefoy ! Si on a pas de chance, je pense qu'on recevra la plus longue retenue de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

Ils atteignirent l'extrémité du passage qui se terminait en bifurcation.

Harry leva sa baguette en direction du Maître des Potions et lança clairement :

- _Enervatum_ !

Il vérifia que le sortilège l'avait bel et bien atteint. Quand il le vit remuer faiblement, il eut un petit sourire satisfait et prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou et tenta de rattraper les deux Serpentard.

Il les rejoignit un peu avant le Grand Hall. Il était pratiquement désert à cette heure-ci. Tous les élèves prenaient leur repas du soir comme l'indiquait l'impressionnant brouhaha de conversation qui filtrait à travers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches du grand escalier, pour reprendre leur souffle, Kiara entre les deux garçons.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Et dire que je trouvais ma vie compliquée, avant. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Drago la dévisagea un instant, ne sachant pas trop si sa question était de pure forme ou si elle attendait réellement une réponse.

- Si tu nous disait pourquoi tu es allée chez Rogue tellement en colère ?

Harry sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ne savait comment le formuler sans trahir ce qu'il avait déduit.

Kiara parut avoir le même problème, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle voulait dire ou cacher. Elle sentait que parler de tout ça avec Harry serait beaucoup plus facile. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dit que si elle réussissait ce coup-là, une carrière de diplomate auprès du Ministre des Affaires étrangères s'ouvrait devant elle.

- Harry, tu veux bien aller m'attendre dans la salle de classe du deuxième étage, s'il te plait ? 

- OK. Tu as faim ? Je vais chercher un panier ?

- Pas trop. Mais ne te gêne pas pour moi.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Kiara.

Il adressa un sourire à la jeune sorcière et un signe de tête à son compagnon.

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

Kiara se tourna vers Drago. 

- J'ai appris, dans le journal de ma mère, des choses qui…qui m'ont bouleversée, qui m'ont mise hors de moi.

- C'est rien de le dire, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Des choses en rapport avec Rogue ?

- Oui, entre autres. Je me suis précipitée pour lui demander des comptes et maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Est-ce que ces chose auraient…un rapport avec les…activités de…mon père ?

La jeune fille pâlit si brusquement que Malefoy sut qu'il avait deviné.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, mais pas seulement. Je dois éclaircir certains points avec…

- Potter ? 

- Oui.

- Bien, soupira-t-il, fataliste. Si j'ai accepté les autres rendez-vous, je peux bien faire un effort pour celui-ci.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est pour des moments comme ça que je sais pourquoi je t'aime.

Elle se lova dans ses bras et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement.

- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite, vous gâchez ma digestion !

La jeune fille tourna la tête et rit en voyant la grimace de son cousin qui sortait de la Grande Salle.

- Salut Ron !

- Salut Kiara ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Seamus vient me chercher pour retrouver Harry ici et quand j'arrive, y a plus personne ! Où étiez-vous tous passés ?

- Harry te racontera ça, ce soir. Moi, je m'en vais, Drago. Je ne m'attarderai pas, promis.

- Je sais.

Elle emprunta l'escalier pour se rendre au deuxième étage, Harry l'attendait avec un panier de victuailles.

Elle s'assit sur le pupitre, les pieds sur la chaise comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

Harry déboucha une bouteille de jus de citrouille et la lui tendit.

- Est-ce que Rogue est celui que je crois qu'il est ?

- Oui.

- Je suis presque content de ne plus être ton petit ami ! 

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Harry. Le journal de ma mère était terrifiant. Rogue est un Mangemort ! Il a fait des choses tellement…

- _Etait_. 

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : était. Rogue _était_ un Mangemort. 

- Tu dois te tromper, Harry. Quand ma mère l'a connu, il travaillait pour Voldemort.

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit un instant.

- Tu es plus jeune que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, de trois mois environ.

- Alors, je suis catégorique. Rogue, à cette époque, espionnait déjà pour Dumbledore.

Kiara sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

- Espion ? Pour Dumbledore ? Tu es certain ?

- Absolument sûr.

- Mais, ma mère l'a reconnu quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse !

- Ecoute, je ne connais pas les détails. Dumbledore est plutôt avare dans ce domaine et Rogue n'est pas connu pour raconter sa vie mais j'ai cru comprendre que pour être crédible, il devait participer à certaines attaques, sauf qu'il lançait des sorts peu dangereux.

- Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas y croire ! Maman a fui l'Angleterre en pensant que c'était un assassin. Il était là quand mes grands-parents se sont faits tuer au Chaudron Baveur !

- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais t'adresser directement à lui, non ?

- Non mais tu rigoles, Potter ?!

- Tu devras l'affronter un jour ou l'autre, Kiara. De plus, je pense que tu as le droit de tout savoir. Et puis tu devrais être contente, je te confirme que Rogue n'est pas un salaud.

Harry s'interrompit brusquement et secoua la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je viens de dire ça…

- Comment crois-tu que je vais aborder le sujet, gros malin ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Article vingt-deux, démerde-toi comme tu peux !

- Ton humour est décapant, Potter, grinça-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de solution miracle, Kiara. Je sais bien que les Serpentard sont moins courageux que les Gryffondor mais…

- QUOI ? Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, Potter !

- Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, alors…

Elle parut se tasser un peu.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné, Harry. J'irai lui parler. Reste à savoir quand…

- Bien. Tu as faim, maintenant ?

Kiara regagna la Tour Serpentard un peu plus tard. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, le préfet s'avança vers elle.

- Eh ! Weasley ! le Professeur Rogue veut te parler dans son bureau !

- Moi ? Maintenant ?

- Il a dit dès que tu rentrerais, quelle que soit l'heure.

Kiara tenta de déglutir mais sa bouche était soudainement trop sèche.

Elle repartit en sens inverse, descendit au sous-sol, trouva la classe des potions sans se perdre. Pour une fois, elle aurait presque souhaité que cela arrive.

Elle entra et alla frapper à la porte du bureau. La voix de Rogue claqua.

- Entrez !

- Professeur, vous vouliez me parler ? lui demanda-t-elle sans lever la tête. 

Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard parce qu'elle savait que dorénavant elle ne verrait plu seulement l'enseignant mais son géniteur. 

- Oui. Asseyez-vous ! J'ai une petite question à vous poser, une seule mais votre réponse aura, soyez-en assurée, toute mon attention. 

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un objet qu'il lui brandit sous le nez jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment votre baguette magique s'est retrouvée dans mes appartements ?

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à mercredi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	54. Chapitre 54

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Salut mon UIAV ! la fin du chap.8, pour Malfoy PI ? Tant que ça ? Faut que je motive pour les chapitres qui restent, alors ! Je suis remontée à bloc, LMDDM avancent et je suis contente. On reprend notre rythme d'avant les vacances, 2-3 mails par jour ? LOL. Si Butor nous en laisse le temps, évidemment…Gros bisous.

**Mary Cooper** : Salut toi ! ça faisait longtemps ! Pas grave si t'es pas là à chaque fois. L'essentiel, c'est que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour tes 5 ( ?!) reviews, LOL. Je sais, Ffnet déconne à fond les ballons en ce moment. T'as aimé le journal ? Pas trop long ? Pour la rencontre Kiara vs Rogue, c'est juste plus bas. Bises.

**Sungirl1 **: Mais non, faut pas plaindre Kiara. Elle a de la ressource. Merci d'être fidèle au poste. Bisous.

**Harriette Potter** : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Ma fin de chapitre est horrible ? Mais non, mais non ! LOL. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

**Drusilla02** : Le retour ! Ah ben, je me demandais si tu étais fâchée ! Tant de nouvelles en été et puis plus rien ! Alors comme ça, tu as eu le journal en entier ? Effectivement, des tonnes de révélation ! Mais cette fic ne contient aucun spoiler du HP 5. Tout est sorti de ma petite cervelle à moi ! LOL. Explications ou engueulades ? Je dirai : un peu des deux. A toi de voir. Bisous.

**Ankou **: Toujours dans la dentelle ! LOL. Ah ben oui, mais elle a pas fait exprès de laisser traîner ses affaires! Je ferai une suite même si tu ne me lèches pas les bottes, mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable ! LOL. Mais la 2ème partie, pas avant Noël avec, sans doute, un rythme un peu moins soutenu. On verra l'avance que je prends sur la mise en ligne. Et puis je dois terminer mon slash avant. Bises.

**Kawa** : Salut ! T'as une vie un peu mouvementée en ce moment, toi ! je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris ! LOL. En retard pour ce chapitre-ci, ce n'est pas grave. Il en reste encore deux. Bisous.

**Lunenoire** : Eh, t'es la seule qui me parle de Harry et Drago dans les cachots ! Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. Harry intuitif ? Bien sûr qu'il l'est, je ne l'aurai pas voulu autrement. Bises.

**Lythanie** : Salut ! Je sais que tu aimes ma fic. Et c'est pour toi et tous ceux qui m'ont écrit qu'il l'appréciait que je vais faire une suite. A plus. Bisous.

**Fumseck** : Le chapitre n'a été mis en ligne que dimanche parce qu'une fois de plus, Ffnet nous a fait un caca nerveux ! LOL. Mais bon, tu l'as lu et tu l'as aimé ! Je suis contente ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi. Bises.

**Tolede** : ola el macho ! Eh ! c'est de mieux en mieux, l'intuition ! Non, je rigole, allez un sur trois ! Et encore, c'est nuancé ! T'as bien raison, Harry est le seul assez courageux pour s'attaquer à Rogue, même si c'est pas derrière ! LOL. A plus. Au fait, aujourd'hui, on est le premier, reprise du forfait. La pipelette 2, le retour ! LOL. Bye.

**Petite note de l'auteure : ce chapitre est classé R. Le cacao est sur le feu…Vous êtes avertis.**  

**CHAPITRE 54**

Kiara regarda, interloquée, la baguette que Rogue agitait d'un air narquois devant ses yeux. Machinalement, elle tâta la poche intérieure de sa cape. Vide. Evidemment.

- Alors ? Weasley ? Pas de virulente protestation d'innocence? Pas d'évanouissement opportun typiquement féminin ? Pas de larmoyant démenti ? demanda-t-il sarcastique. 

Elle ne put que secouer négativement la tête, incapable du moindre mot. Sa langue semblait collée au palais. 

- Bien. Vous ne niez pas les faits. Ce qui eut été tout à fait inutile, dans votre cas, votre baguette porte une marque de fabrication unique dans cette école.

Il désigna son extrémité où était finement gravé «Thor.Oslo» 

Kiara ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes du bout des doigts. Elle avait honnêtement espéré que cette journée ne pourrait pas être pire, mais, manifestement, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

« Comment ai-je pu perdre ma baguette chez Rogue sans même m'en apercevoir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? »

La jeune sorcière avait imaginé plusieurs scenarii de retrouvailles mais celui-ci n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Rogue la scrutait, sans rien trahir de ses pensées et attendait une réponse.

Réponse qui tardait à venir. 

- Avez-vous perdu l'usage de la parole en plus de votre baguette, Weasley ? Je vous croyais plus prompte à la réplique.

Le ton ouvertement moqueur la piqua au vif et elle sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter en elle. 

Elle n'était pas prête, elle devait digérer tout ça, elle devait réfléchir au comportement à adopter, à son attitude face à Rogue, à la santé de Perceval, aux conséquences. Parler de ça maintenant était tout bonnement impossible. Les explications de Harry était une chose mais elles avaient laissé encore trop d'ombre sur le passé de Rogue.

« Rogue est un Mangemort ! » 

« Harry t'a dit qu'il ne l'était plus ! » 

« Il était présent sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »

« Harry t'a dit qu'il était obligé ! »

« Mes grands-parents sont morts pratiquement sous son nez ! Il aurait pu l'empêcher !»

« Harry t'a dit que… »

Elle serra les poings, ses paupières se crispèrent douloureusement. Son cerveau semblait sur le point d'imploser, submergé par des informations contradictoires et incapable de gérer la situation. 

Kiara se redressa brusquement, renversant sa chaise et se pencha sur le bureau en hurlant :

- LA FERME !!

Toutes les voix de sa tête disparurent aussi soudainement d'un elfe de maison qui claque des doigts.

Elle ouvrit les paupières, le cœur battant, toute trace de colère envolée et réalisa, avec effroi, qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

Elle croisa les yeux de son géniteur, qui sembla une fraction de seconde estomaqué puis son regard noir se fit glacial.

Il se releva lentement de sa chaise et planta ses pupilles sombres comme un puis sans fond dans celle de Kiara. Un lourd silence s'installa.

Quand il parla enfin, sa voix claqua comme un fouet, sèche et coupante.

- J'attends une réponse, Weasley ! Comme vous ne semblez pas décidée ce soir, je vous reposerai la question demain soir après votre retenue. Si je ne suis pas satisfait de la réponse, vous aurez une autre retenue le lendemain et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne satisfaction. Maintenant, disparaissez !

Kiara ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer. Rogue lui octroyait un délai non négligeable, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ella accepta sa punition sans broncher, ce qui le mit hors de lui.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? aboya-t-il.

- Ma baguette, Monsieur.

Il émit une sorte de reniflement et la lui tendit brusquement. Elle la prit avec un hochement de tête.

- Merci, Monsieur. A quelle heure, la retenue ?

Rogue la sonda en fronçant ses sourcils, cherchant le sarcasme sous la politesse. Mais il ne trouva aucune trace d'insolence, ce qui le laissa perplexe.

Si Rogue avait su interpréter la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux bleu et or de la jeune sorcière, il n'aurait lu que l'assurance tranquille de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Kiara quitta les cachots, finalement assez sereine et retourna chez les Serpents. Il était tard, Drago devait se demander où elle était.

Comme il n'était pas dans la salle commune, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la mansarde.

Le sorcier blond lisait, vautré sur le sofa. Elle prit place à ses côtés.

- T'as fait long avec Potter, lui reprocha-t-il, en levant les yeux de son livre.

- J'étais avec Rogue.

Drago se redressa comme un ressort, alarmé.

- Rogue ? Pourquoi ? Il a des soupçons ?

- Des soupçons ? Non, je crois pas.

 Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. 

- Je dirai plutôt des certitudes.

Malefoy faillit s'étrangler sous le choc.

- QUOI ?

Elle agita sa baguette devant lui comme l'avait fait le professeur de Potions.

- Il l'a trouvée chez lui. Alors, évidemment, ça a engendré quelques questions embarrassantes.

- Oh ! Merde ! Elle est tombée. Mais comment il a su…

- …Que c'était la mienne, surtout si rapidement ? 

Comme il acquiesçait, elle lui demanda :

- Je vais te montrer. Prête-moi la tienne, tu veux ?

Elle prit la baguette de Drago et lui indiqua une petite marque à la base.

- Tu vois, là ? C'est écrit « Ollivander.Londres ». Sur la mienne : « Thor.Oslo ». Le rapprochement n'était pas trop difficile.

- Oh ! Putain ! souffla le jeune sorcier.

- Tu l'as dit !

- Donc, il sait que tu es allée chez lui et tu es encore là ?

- Par : _là_, tu veux dire : toujours vivante ? Ou simplement pas encore incarcérée à Azkaban ? 

- Mais comment tu peux plaisanter ? Il aurait pu te…

- Punir ? suggéra-t-elle, plutôt amusée par l'inquiétude de Drago. 

- C'est le cas ?

- Ben, je crois que celle-ci restera dans les annales de Poudlard. Ça sera la plus longue retenue donnée à un Serpentard _par_ un Serpentard.

- Combien de temps ?

- Ma foi, ça dépend.

- Ça dépend ? Et de quoi, par Merlin ?

- Du temps que je mettrai à lui dire ce qu'il veut savoir. Je suis en retenue tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je lui dise comment ma baguette s'est retrouvée dans son appartement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? 

- Je compte bien le lui dire mais pas tout de suite, je me suis pas prête. De plus, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Ah. Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

Il désigna le journal resté sur la table.

- Quand est-ce que tu seras prête à m'en parler ?

Kiara se pencha et le prit dans ses mains. Les trois initiales brillaient doucement. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le « _Duo Nominas_ » en quittant précipitamment la mansarde, il n'était donc pas effacé.

Elle pointa sa baguette dessus.

- _Aperto_ !

Le livre noir frémit et s'ouvrit. Du pouce, elle fit défiler les pages manuscrites.

- Je l'ai pas lu, hein ! Si c'est ce que tu crois ! protesta vigoureusement le sorcier blond.

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire apaisant.

- Je sais, Drago.

- Même si j'en ai eu très envie, avoua-t-il, penaud.

- Je le sais aussi. 

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer, maintenant ?

La jeune fille fit non de la tête. Le jeune homme eut du mal à cacher sa déception.

- Oh…Bon, je comprends…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, Drago. Je suis incapable de te le raconter. Ce journal te concerne aussi, il parle de toi, de ton…père et de ses…activités. Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu seras plus à même de juger si ce qui est écrit est exact ou pas. Prends-le. 

- Tu veux que je le lise ? En entier ? Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. Je te laisse. Je vais me coucher.

Il posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Reste avec moi, Kiara. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

La jeune fille perçut la sourde angoisse qu'il tentait de masquer.

- D'accord. Je vais chercher quelques affaires.

Quand elle remonta vers lui, il avait agrandi le divan et s'était confortablement installé. Kiara avait enfilé un pyjama et elle s'allongea à ses côtés. 

Elle programma sa montre pour 7 heures. Le lendemain, la matinée serait consacrée aux DCFM. 

Cette journée l'avait épuisée tant mentalement que physiquement. Elle lutta vaillamment contre le sommeil mais son corps la trahit et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que Drago entamait sa lecture, plein d'appréhension. 

Elle eut une dernière pensée avant que la fatigue ne la terrasse : il avait raison d'être inquiet : le pouvoir des Mangemorts était colossal. Ce qu'elle avait appris d'eux, pendant les cours que lui donnait Perceval, n'était rien comparé à ce que les souvenirs de Kathy avaient révélés. 

Si Voldemort retrouvait sa puissance et que le règne de la terreur recommençait, qui pouvait présager de ce qu'il adviendrait ?

Quand elle s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la mansarde était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se redressa et tâtonna à côté d'elle. Personne.

Elle prit sa baguette et murmura :

- _Lumos_ !

- Non ! Eteins !

Kiara repéra la silhouette de Malefoy, debout devant la fenêtre puis énonça le contre-sort :

- _Nox_ !

Elle se leva, s'approcha doucement, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son dos. Il tressaillit mais se laissa faire.

- Tu as terminé le journal de ma mère ? murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot.

- Tu ne dis rien ? 

Il y eut un petit silence puis le jeune sorcier lui demanda sourdement :

- C'était quoi, exactement, les précisions que tu as demandé à Potter ?

- Eh bien, on a parlé de…Rogue.

- Alors comme ça Rogue est ton père.

- Non, un père, j'en ai déjà un, c'est Perceval Weasley. Severus Rogue est…seulement… mon géniteur. 

- Ouais, c'est assez juste. Donc, vous avez parlé de Rogue ?

- J'ai expliqué à Harry que ma mère s'était enfuie de Londres parce qu'elle avait reconnu Rogue sous sa cagoule de Mangemort et qu'elle craignait pour sa vie. Là, il me regarde, pas étonné plus que ça et me dit, qu'à ce moment-là, il n'était plus un Mangemort mais qu'il…

Elle se tut brusquement, ne sachant si elle devait continuer ou pas.

- Espionnait pour Dumbledore ? proposa Drago, narquois.

- Comment tu le sais ? souffla-t-elle.

- Mon géniteur.

- Oh…

Un autre silence s'installa. Drago se tourna vers elle, les traits crispés.

- Il y a autre chose, Kiara. Je préfère te le dire moi-même. Ta mère n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir mais moi, je suis convaincu que c'est mon père qui a mené l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

- Par Merlin, comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- Une fois…Une fois, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et ses invités. Ils avaient beaucoup bu et parlaient du « bon vieux temps ». J'ai entendu mon père commenter cette attaque, il en riait ! Il s'en vantait ! 

Sa voix se brisa, il eut comme un hoquet mais poursuivit néanmoins. 

- J'étais petit, j'avais oublié cet incident. Mais quand je l'ai lu, tout est remonté à la surface.

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux pâles, il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

- JE LE HAIS ! Je le hais d'être ce qu'il est ! Je le hais pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! 

La jeune sorcière le serra contre elle, bouleversée. Il répondit farouchement à son étreinte, douloureusement conscient de son besoin d'elle.

Ils restèrent longtemps, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Elle se détacha doucement. Elle caressa délicatement son visage, le faisant frémir.

- Drago, je t'aime.

- Mais…

- Je t'interdis d'en douter. Viens. Laisse-moi te monter à quel point je tiens à toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Mon père…

- Exactement ! le coupa-t-elle, impatiemment. _Ton_ père ! Pas _toi _! Ne t'accuse pas de ses fautes ! 

- Mais…

- Drago ! Je t'ai-me. Il faut que je te l'épelle ? Maintenant, viens ! Ou je te jette le « _Mutus Totalus_ ».

Malgré la pénombre, elle surprit son expression indignée. Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'au sofa. Elle prit sa baguette et murmura :

- _Lumos Dulcis_ !

L'extrémité de la baguette s'alluma et baigna le divan d'une douce lueur. Quand elle le poussa pour le renverser, il ne put réprimer un petit gloussement. 

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, sans hâte. Elle promena sa langue pour le chatouiller, mordilla ses lèvres puis la glissa entre ses dents. Il répondit à son jeu et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent fougueusement.

Kiara quitta sa bouche et descendit dans son cou. Il frissonna et la jeune fille sentit le corps du jeune homme se tendre de désir. Elle se redressa pour lui ôta son T-shirt, elle le jeta par terre et prit son temps pour admirer son amant. La lumière orangée faisait ressortir les muscles de ton torse. Pendant qu'elle passait amoureusement ses mains sur sa peau, Drago entreprit de déboutonner le pyjama, en quelques secondes, la jeune fille se retrouva la poitrine dénudée. 

Il fit glisser la veste de soie des ses épaules et voulut la caresser à son tour. Kiara le repoussa avec un petit sourire coquin et elle se déplaça légèrement, provoquant un frottement qui les excita davantage. Elle colla sa poitrine contre lui et embrassa les tétons dressés du jeune homme. Il poussa un gémissement rauque et son souffle s'accéléra lorsque la bouche de Kiara descendit lentement le long de son ventre, enflammant chaque parcelle de sa peau. 

Arrivé à la limite de son boxer, elle se recula encore et fit doucement glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. 

Elle se dénuda à son tour et reprit ses baisers brûlants sur son abdomen tout en posant une main sur sa virilité palpitante, appréciant sa chaleur et sa fermeté. Quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, Drago émit un son étranglé qui se termina en râle de pur plaisir. 

Kiara joua timidement un moment puis s'enhardit en voyant à quel point Drago était réceptif à ses caresses buccales. Le jeune homme se mit à haleter, les reins en feu. 

La jeune fille prit sur elle d'interrompre cette douce torture. Elle se remit à califourchon et le fit glisser en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux, savourant pleinement la sensation de le sentir totalement. 

Elle se mit à bouger sensuellement son bassin, adoptant une cadence immuable. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que les vagues du plaisir la submergeaient. Drago, un torrent de lave courant dans ses veines, empoigna les fesses de la jeune fille et lui imposa son rythme, la pénétrant plus loin, plus fort. Il eut un dernier sursaut, poussa un long cri rauque et se libéra en haletant.

Les deux jeunes sorciers, épuisés, reprirent doucement leur souffle. Enlacés, silencieux, ils savouraient leur proximité. 

Kiara mit une main sous sa nuque et le regarda, mutine.

- Alors, blondinet ? Toujours pas convaincu ?

- Ça, je dois dire que tu as des arguments…redoutables.

Elle rit doucement.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- C'en est un, tu m'as littéralement ensorcelé.

Elle rosit un peu et ce fut au tour du jeune Serpentard de rire.

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et lui donna un long baiser.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier, l'air grave.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour nos…géniteurs ?

Il soupira lourdement, la brutale réalité reprenant ses droits après ce trop bref instant de bonheur.

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors à samedi pour la suite.

Falyla 


	55. Chapitre55

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

Bonne lecture et si cette fic vous plait, faites-le-moi savoir.

**JessHDH** : Mon UIAV ! C'est l'avant-dernier ! T__T * snif *. Ça fait un peu bizarre, ma première fic arrive à son terme… Je t'envoie le 10 bientôt. Gros bisous.

**Mary Cooper** : Bien sûr qu'elle ne perd pas le nord. Elle a bien raison ! A mon avis, on a rien inventé de mieux pour chasser le stress ! LOL. Bises.

**Cho sept** : Mais non, mais non ! N'insulte pas ce site, je t'en prie ! Il pourrait tomber en panne toute une semaine comme il nous l'a déjà fait ! C'est susceptible, ces p'tites bêtes-là ! LOL. Ah le fameux cacao ! Ben, oui, ça commençait à manquer, non ? LOL. La suite et presque fin juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Lythanie** : Bon, que je t'explique ! C'est le moment ou jamais, on arrive au bout. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le terme de « chaud cacao » pour désigner les scènes rapprochées mais ma copine JessHDH. J'ai trouvé ça marrant et je l'ai gardé. Pour les zestes de citron : effectivement, la première fois que j'ai vu « lemon » en avertissement, je me suis demandé ce que les citrons avaient à voir dans cette histoire. Et comme je parle en français… Je t'encourage tout plein pour ta fic. Bises de la correctrice.

**Lunenoire** : La réponse plus bas…Et Kiara n'est pas têtue, elle a du caractère ! Nuance ! LOL. Bisous.

**Schhhhhh** : Moins de « c » aujourd'hui ?? LOL. Merci pour tant de compliments, je suis toute rouge ! Tu as raison de te poser toutes ces questions sur Rogue. C'était un choix de lui donner le mot de la fin. Le chapitre final est presque entièrement son point de vue. Voilà, t'as plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à mercredi ! LOL. Bises.

**Leslie Glady** : Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Tu es tenue en haleine jusqu'au bout ? Bien, ça veut dire que j'ai bien travaillé ! LOL. Bisous.

**Celine.S**. : Salut toi ! Non, Rogue n'a pas voltigé mais je garde l'idée pour la suite ! LOL. La suite est là. Bises.

**Fumseck** : Salut ! Tu capotes, tu capotes ! J'adore tes expressions ! Oh ? Tu aimerais être à la place de Kiara, toi ? Et à quelle occasion ? LOL. Mon Drago est déjà pris ! Non mais ! T'as reçu mon mail sur le 7ème chapitre, j'espère ? Merci pour le « continue cette merveille ». La merveille se termine mercredi. Bisous.

**Vivi Malfoy** : le retour ! Salut toi ! C'est vrai, j'ai oublié le sortilège, je l'avoue. Des fois, la scène ne s'y prêtait pas donc c'était volontaire mais là, oui, je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais pas de conséquence à l'horizon. Bises.

**Ankou **: Salut la Teigne ! je ne suis pas trop pour le « salut p'pa ! » d'ailleurs un papa, Kiara en a déjà un, Rogue n'est que son géniteur. Pour connaître l'option de Kiara, lis ! A plus. Bisous.

**Tolede** : Ola el macho ! Des cris, des larmes, des insultes ? Pas loin ! Quant aux explications…Tu l'as dit toi-même, Kiara n'est pas une Gryffondor. Elle n'aime pas les situations floues mais là, c'est trop compliqué. Une solution ? Article 22 !! LOL. Bises. A plus.

CHAPITRE 55 

Après un solide petit déjeuner, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se rendirent dans la salle de classe du Professeur Pears. Son cours était unanimement apprécié. Tous les élèves reconnaissaient sa compétence même si ses méthodes d'enseignement pouvaient parfois paraître discutables. 

C'était sans aucun doute le cours favori de Kiara, après les Potions.

Drago ne partageait son enthousiasme immodéré à l'encontre de Pears. Le sortilège de « _Doloris_ » qu'il avait lancé sur la jeune fille lui restait en travers de la gorge. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la classe et qu'il vit le Professeur et Kiara échanger un salut, il se rembrunit et grommela à voix basse :

- …Ferait mieux de changer leurs serrures à Ste-Mangouste…L'aurait pas pu s'échapper… 

Kiara l'entendit et éclata de rire.

Elle s'installa à côté du jeune sorcier et attendit que le Professeur débute son cours.

Ce dernier, debout devant son bureau sur lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé, jouait distraitement avec sa baguette. Quand le silence se fit, il engloba son auditoire des yeux.

- Bien. J'espère que votre week-end n'a pas été trop agité. Même si certains d'entre vous avaient des raisons de faire la fête.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin en direction de Kiara et Drago.

- Très beau match. Alors, poursuivit-il, ce matin, nous allons apprendre un nouveau sort, ensuite passer à la pratique. Qui connaît le « _Visio Subtra_ » ?

Hermione leva la main.

- Je suis étonné. Personne, à part Granger ne connaît ce sortilège ? Malefoy ?

Le sorcier blond poussa un soupir et hocha la tête à contre-cœur. Il n'était du genre à participer activement au cours. Ecouter et prendre des notes afin de rendre un devoir acceptable était, pour lui, un effort suffisant. 

« A quoi bon lever la main ? Depuis la première année, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout détient la science infuse… »

- Bon. Granger, nous vous écoutons.

- Le « _Visio Subtra_ » est un sortilège de confusion. Il trouble l'esprit de l'adversaire en lui faisant croire qu'il lui manque une partie de son corps.

- Exact. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Malefoy, quelques précisions à apporter sur la façon dont on lance le sort ?

Le blond se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Pour jeter le sort, il faut ajouter à la formule la partie du membre que l'on veut soustraire à la vue de l'adversaire, généralement la main qui tient la baguette. En prononçant « _Visio Subtra Manus_ ! », l'ennemi est persuadé que sa main a disparu et ne peut contre-attaqué. 

- Parfait, Malefoy, 5 points pour Serpentard. En effet, l'incantation trompe le cerveau de la victime qui est intimement convaincue que sa main n'est plus là. C'est également valable pour les pieds et les jambes. La personne ensorcelée, sous le choc, ne pense pas à s'enfuir.

Kiara leva la main.

- Autre chose, Weasley ?

- Juste une question. La confusion concerne seulement le corps de l'adversaire ou puis-je jeter ce sortilège sur ses yeux afin de _me _soustraire à sa vue ? Lui donner l'impression, que moi, j'ai disparu ?

Pears siffla doucement entre ses dents.

- On peut dire que vous avez l'esprit vif, Weasley ! Ce que vous dîtes est logique mais le « _Visio Subtra_ » n'altère pas la vision d'un autre corps. Le sortilège qui trompe le cerveau à ce point-là, est un sort très difficile qui s'apparente à l'_Imperium_ et seuls les plus grands sorciers y parviennent.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe. 

- Bon, vous allez apprendre à jeter le « _Visio Subtra_ », il s'annule simplement par un « _Finite Incantatem_ ». Vous vous mettrez sur deux lignes et vous vous décalerez d'un partenaire après chaque essai. Ensuite, vous aurez la semaine pour vous entraîner et vendredi, je vous apprendrai comment lui résister. 

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers le salle attenante avec empressement.

Ils se mirent en rangs, l'un en face de l'autre en laissant suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas se gêner.

- Nous allons commencer par la main.

Au signal de Pears, tous les élèves de gauche levèrent leurs baguettes, la pointèrent sur leur vis-à-vis et prononcèrent la formule :

- _Visio Subtra Manus _!

Kiara ressentit comme une infime secousse dans la tête. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, déboussolée puis regarda Drago qui la fixait avec attention pour connaître sa réaction.

- Maintenant, ripostez !

La jeune fille leva sa baguette et écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée à la vue du moignon qui lui tenait lieu de main. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un cri muet mais d'autres élèves se maîtrisèrent moins facilement. Un concert de cris étranglés et de glapissements s'ensuivit.

- Annulez le sort !

- _Finite Incantatem_ !

A l'énoncé du contre-sort, les élèves retrouvèrent leurs esprits. Confus, ils pliaient et dépliaient leurs phalanges comme pour s'assurer que leur main était bien là.

Drago regardait Kiara avec un petit rictus moqueur.

- Efface tout de suite ce sourire, blondinet, ou je choisis une autre partie de ton anatomie.

Les yeux de la jeune Serpentard glissèrent sur la silhouette athlétique du sorcier et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son entre-jambes. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Il réprima un frisson involontaire.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Mmm. Qui peut le dire ?

La voix de Pears l'empêcha de répliquer.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

Kiara et ses camarades placés sur la même ligne jetèrent le sortilège en chœur.

Elle observa ensuite attentivement le jeune homme. Il ferma les paupières un bref instant puis les rouvrit. Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement désorienté, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait lui-même infligé à sa compagne, seulement quelques minutes auparavant, paraissait s'être volatilisé de sa mémoire.

- Ripostez ! ordonna le Professeur Pears.

A son tour, il voulut lever sa baguette mais suspendit son geste. Après son poignet, il n'y avait plus rien. Le choc le cloua sur place. A nouveau, on entendit les exclamations apeurées des autres élèves.

Kiara vit Harry, hébété, fixant sa main mutilée. Puis il fronça les sourcils, il dirigea timidement l'autre main vers celle qui, à ses yeux, avait disparu. A mi-parcours, il la laissa retomber puis il secoua la tête comme pour chasser l'idée absurde que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

Kiara croisa le regard de Hermione et sut qu'elles pensaient à la même chose : Harry, sans le savoir, avait tenté de résister au sortilège de confusion.

Pears leur demanda de lancer le contre-sort.

- C'est très bien. Ceux à ma droite se déplace d'un cran vers la gauche et on recommence ! Je sais, ça vous semblera un peu long de le faire avec tous mais vous vous apercevrez vite que tout le monde ne lance pas le sortilège de la même manière. Ensuite, mieux vous le connaîtrez, mieux vous le combattrez…En place !

Ils passèrent le restant de la matinée à recevoir et à jeter le « _Visio Subtra _». Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, ils étaient épuisés mais contents. Kiara se glissa rapidement vers Harry pour le féliciter. Elle lui raconta en quelques mots que Rogue l'avait convoquée parce qu'il avait trouvé sa baguette dans ses appartements. Le jeune Gryffondor pâlit brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Ben, rien. Donc, retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce que je faisais là-bas.

- Oh ! La vache ! Tu vas lui parler ?

- Telle est la question, Harry… 

Pendant le cours de Binns, qui avait lieu après le repas de midi, Kiara prit le temps de réfléchir à sa retenue du soir. 

Qu'allait-elle bien répondre à Rogue à l'issue de cette dernière ?

« Que tout cela est compliqué ! » 

« Ma mère l'a follement aimé. Bien. Et lui ? »

« Qu'a-t-il ressenti quand il s'est aperçu qu'elle s'était enfuie sans laisser de trace ? De la rage ? De la confusion ? Du soulagement ? De la peur ? »

Kiara poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle connaissait la vérité mais ne savait qu'en faire. Rogue n'était pas réputé pour son caractère affable, comment prendrait-il ses déclarations ? Si tant est qu'elle trouve le courage de parler…

La sonnerie la tira de ses réflexions et sortit les élèves assoupis de leur léthargie.

Surprise, elle consulta sa montre. Déjà quinze heures ? Elle qui trouvait le cours du Professeur-fantôme interminable, d'habitude…

« Pas de panique ! J'ai encore quelques heures devant moi ! »

Kiara ne s'expliqua jamais comment le temps fila si vite. A peine avait-elle fini son heure d'étude que le repas du soir fut servi. L'estomac noué, le cœur battant la chamade, elle repoussa son assiette à peine entamée.

Malefoy la dévisagea, inquiet de sa pâleur.

- Kiara ? A quelle heure tu dois y aller ?

- A huit heures.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire ce soir.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je sens que plus j'attendrai, plus ça sera difficile.

Drago hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider.

Kiara se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle sentit la présence rassurante du petit livre noir dans la poche de sa robe. Il l'avait accompagné toute la journée. 

Ce matin, au réveil, Drago le lui avait rendu. Elle l'avait alors tapoté du bout de sa baguette en prononçant le « _Duo Nominas_ » que sa mère avait choisi : Kathy et Severus. Le livre avait frémi légèrement et le S avait disparu de la couverture de cuir. 

Elle avait lancé le sortilège d'ouverture et le journal s'était révélé aussi vierge que le jour où elle l'avait reçu.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand Rogue le lui ordonna.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Il y avait sur son bureau les reliefs d'un repas. Sans doute, avait-il fait de même à midi.

Il leva la tête et plongea son regard d'obsidienne dans celui de Kiara. Elle le soutint bravement.

- Mademoiselle Weasley ! Juste à l'heure pour votre retenue ! déclara-t-il, d'une voix onctueuse.

- Mon père m'a appris le respect des autres, l'exactitude en fait partie, répliqua la jeune fille sans se démonter.

- Visiblement, ce respect ne s'applique que si vous décidez de ne pas passer outre ! contre-attaqua Rogue, mordant. Toujours rien à me dire, Weasley ?

- Non.

- Bien. Nous verrons dans deux heures. 

Il lui adressa un sourire froid.

- Tout exprès pour vos beaux yeux, j'ai laissé sécher les fonds de chaudrons de vos camarades. A vous de les laver.

- Trop aimable ! marmonna-t-elle.

Il poursuivit sans faire mine d'entendre son commentaire aigre-doux.

- Certains ont même brûlé leurs potions. Cette négligence est vraiment consternante, n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-il, hypocrite.

- Où sont les chaudrons ? le coupa-t-elle.

Il se leva et lui désigna la porte derrière lui puis il tendit la main.

- Votre baguette ! Il va sans dire que vous emploierez la méthode moldue.

Impassible, Kiara la lui donna et se dirigea, très digne, vers le laboratoire.

A la vue de la montagne de chaudrons, elle sentit son courage vaciller. Rogue était un sadique. Comment sa mère avait pu…

Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête en enlevant sa robe de sorcier et attaqua le récurage. 

C'était un travail fastidieux et dégoûtant. Kiara ignorait quelle sorte de potion avait brûlé mais au vu de l'odeur écœurante qui s'en dégageait, elle préférait ne pas savoir. 

Après une heure d'acharnement, couverte de sueur, les cheveux collés sur son front, l'humeur de la jeune fille s'était considérablement assombrie. Mais le pire restait à venir.

La deuxième partie des chaudrons présentaient des moisissures et diverses bestioles rampantes qui ne pouvaient s'être développées en quelques heures. Rogue avait dû jeter un sort pour accélérer la pourriture.  

- Salopard ! siffla-t-elle, rageusement.

Alors qu'elle frottait et frottait encore en serrant les dents, elle se mit à le maudire, lui et sa silhouette de chauve-souris, ses cheveux de jais qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage, son air éternellement méprisant, son regard noir qui vous clouait sur place. A chaque coup de brosse, une insulte fusait. Ça ne diminuait pas son travail mais ça la soulageait de se défouler ainsi. Elle fut la première surprise de l'étendue de son vocabulaire.

Une heure plus tard, elle acheva son travail de nettoyage sur un « enfoiré ! » bien senti et se laissa tomber sur le sol. 

Elle était morte de fatigue, aussi sale que le premier récipient en fonte qu'elle avait lavé. De grandes mèches étaient sorties de sa tresse et lui pendouillaient devant la figure. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle devait offrir une ressemblance frappante avec Rogue. Un fou rire nerveux la gagna et n'eut pas la force de le réprimer. Elle rit tellement fort qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ou peut-être que sa situation était si pathétique qu'elle pleurait vraiment. Elle n'aurait su le dire…

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Votre retenue est terminée, Weasley, laissa tomber platement le Maître des Potions.

- Le récurage aussi, trouva-t-elle la force de répliquer avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle se leva péniblement tant ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, récupéra sa robe de sorcier et sortit en se massant les reins. Elle examina d'un œil critique l'état de son pull puis décida d'enfiler quand même le manteau. Les couloirs étaient plein de courants d'air et ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper froid. 

Alors qu'elle le boutonnait, elle sentit le journal dans sa poche. Elle le sortit en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard se posa sur Rogue qui s'asseyait à son bureau, puis sur la jaquette de cuir puis à nouveau sur Rogue. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pensé plus tôt ?

- Vous souhaitez toujours connaître la raison de ma présence chez vous, Monsieur ?

- Je brûle d'impatience, Mademoiselle Weasley, ça ne se voit pas ?

Kiara se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire. Ses paroles étaient en totale contradiction avec son attitude froide et rigide. Faisait-il de l'humour ? Comme elle n'en était pas sûre, elle s'abstint.

D'un geste décidé, elle posa le livre sur le bureau.

Surpris, Rogue recula sans le toucher, levant un sourcil en voyant les initiales qui le décoraient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

- L'explication.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur.

Rogue tenta d'ouvrir le journal scellé, sans succès.

La jeune fille pointa sa baguette :

- _Aperto_ !Voilà ! Je vous laisse libre de prendre connaissance du contenu, libre de faire comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais vu, ni lu et libre…d'adopter l'attitude que vous jugerez la meilleure.

Elle allait quitter la salle de classe quand la voix de Rogue l'arrêta, impérieuse.

- Je ne goûte pas votre farce, Weasley, il n'y a rien dans ce livre.

Elle se retourna.

- Ah oui ! J'oubliai le plus important. Il est protégé par un « _Duo Nominas_ ». Le prénom de ma mère et… le vôtre, Monsieur.

Ça vous a plu? Alors à mercredi pour le dernier chapitre.

Falyla 


	56. Chapitre 56

Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire mon travail.

Cette fic est entièrement dédiée à JessHDH, ma première lectrice. 

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ses commentaires enthousiastes et ses encouragements et parfois, aussi, pour ses corrections.

Cette histoire est classée R, cette catégorie se justifie par la suite. 

Désolée pour les amateurs, mais ma fic n'est pas un slash.

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont propriété de notre idole à tous JKR ( Amen !).

Seuls l'intrigue et le personnage de Kiara Weasley et maintenant quelques autres sont à moi.

**JessHDH **: Mon UIAV ! Les lecteurs peuvent te remercier, si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est grâce à toi. Plein de gros bisous. A lundi pour le 1er round des malheurs.

**Harriette Potter** : J'espère que la fin que j'ai prévue ne te décevra pas trop…Bisous.

**Cho sept** : T'es aussi sur AOL ? Ouais, les déconnexions intempestives, je connais…Révélation finale ? Je ne sais pas mais, en tous cas, c'est la fin que je voulais… Bises.

**Lythanie** : On est mercredi, le dernier chapitre est là…Bisous.

**Mary Cooper** : Je sais, ce n'est pas gentil mais depuis 55 chapitres, tu devrais t'y être habituée ! LOL. La fin, juste plus bas…Bisous.

**Schhhh** : Toujours plus court, le pseudo ?? LOL. Je suis sadique, oui ! Mais vous aimez ça ! LOL. Bon, dernier round pour cette fic…Bises.

**Kaima1** : Salut toi ! Ce chapitre est en grande partie le POV de Rogue, donc toutes les explications sont là. Pour le reste , je crois que va falloir attendre un peu…Bisous.

**Phénix20** : ça y est ! Il est là ! A plus. Bises.

**LeslieGlady** : Malheureusement oui, c'est le dernier pour cette fic. Merci encore pour tes compliments. Bisous.

**Blou** : Le réaction de Rogue est là…A plus. Bises.

**Sungirl1** : Le dernier chapitre est juste plus bas. Bisous.

**Céline.S.** : Cloué ? Je dirai même un peu plus…LOL. Bises.

**Lunenoire** : Un choc ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je le plaindrai presque…LOL. Enfin, c'est Rogue…Bisous.

**Drusilla02** : Tu brûles ? Ouh là ! Ben, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue, Mam'zelle l'Impatiente ! Fais la bise à ton cousin à l'occasion ! Bises.

**Ankou** : C'est trop ! C'est trop ! Ankou qui fait un compliment ! La belette pas si bête, tu n'y aurais pas pensé toi-même ?? LOL. Trêve de plaisanteries, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai demandé il y plusieurs mois ? Non ? Si ? Peut-être ? LOL. En fin de chapitre, une phrase est de toi…C'est la conclusion que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps, grâce à toi…Merci de me l'avoir prêtée. Gros bisous.

**Tolede **: Ola el macho ! En fait la réponse à ta question n'est pas encore écrite même si elle se met doucement en place dans mon pauvre petit cerveau rabougri de femme au foyer. Le carnet dans la figure ?? Ce n'est pas tout à fait mon idée de la distinction mais bon chacun ses goûts…Pour la lecture du slash, t'es vraiment pas obligé, je m'en voudrai de te traumatiser à vie…A plus. Bises.

**Fumseck** : Réaction de Rogue plus bas… Au fait t'as reçu mon mail ?? Bisous.

Je me permets un petit coup de pub pour une fic. La traduction de « Harry Potter et le Serpent Psychique » est terminée. Ce roman, car s'en est un, est vraiment génial et la traduction de grande qualité. Ne vous laissez pas rebuter par le titre, c'est une des meilleures fics que j'ai lues. Jamais entendu parler ? Courez-y vite ! C'est un conseil de Falyla ! Vous la trouverez en catégorie R.

Bonne lecture, pour la dernière fois…

**CHAPITRE 56**

****

Rogue se figea sur sa chaise et resta sans réaction quand Kiara quitta la classe. Il fixa la porte un long moment, les yeux dans le vague puis se ressaisit brusquement. Il abaissa son regard sur le petit livre noir posé devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec une profonde méfiance.

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Severus Rogue était pris au dépourvu et ne savait que faire. Pour le Maître des Potions, c'était une faiblesse inconcevable.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

L'ironie du sort voulait que la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé face à un tel cas de figure, c'était à cause de la mère.

Et maintenant, la fille s'en mêlait.

Presque malgré lui, il promena doucement le bout de son index sur l'entrelacs d'initiales.

K R

Kathy Rowling.

Kathy.

Une vague de colère le submergea et il repoussa le journal. Il avait enfoui ce nom et tout ce qui s'y rattachait tout au fond de lui. Ne plus jamais l'évoquer. Jamais.

Et pourtant, ce rempart, après seize ans de bons et loyaux services, s'était écroulé en une seconde. 

A l'instant même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Kiara, lors de la cérémonie de la répartition, il avait su.

Une telle ressemblance ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence. C'était forcément la fille de Kathy. En entendant son nom, un rictus mauvais avait tordu sa bouche. Ainsi donc, elle avait fui, s'était entichée d'un _Weasley _et l'avait épousé. 

Il avait senti monter en lui une joie mauvaise. Tant d'années de souffrance. Il allait enfin pouvoir déverser son trop-plein d'amertume sur une nouvelle victime. 

Mais le Choixpeau avait décidé de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Severus Rogue passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête à ce souvenir. De longues mèches noires retombèrent aussitôt sur son visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Une _Weasley _à _Serpentard_ ! 

Il n'avait pas été loin de croire que le Choixpeau avait été ensorcelé ! Il s'était retourné, incrédule, pour voir la réaction de Dumbledore et ce dernier, égal à lui-même, avait répondu par son agaçant petit sourire numéro 2, celui qui signifiait « tout-finit-toujours-par-s'expliquer-alors-patience ». 

Rogue était allé faire son devoir. En tant que Responsable de la Maison des Serpentard, il se présenta à elle. De près, la similitude entre la mère et la fille était proprement stupéfiante, même silhouette, même cheveux de jais, même yeux bleu roi pailleté d'or. 

La jeune fille semblait choquée de se trouver là. Le Directeur voulait la voir, il demanda donc à Malefoy de l'accompagner. 

Le lendemain, encore dépité de ne pouvoir se faire les crocs sur Kiara - il ne pouvait décemment pas harceler quelqu'un de sa propre Maison- il apprit que la jeune sorcière était la petite amie de _Potter _!

Pensant sérieusement que rien ne lui serait épargné, il s'était consolé en songeant que placer le jeune Malefoy au milieu de cette bluette dégoulinante de mièvrerie était une très bonne idée. 

Non pas que la vie sentimentale de ces adolescents-attardés-incapables-de-gérer-leurs-hormones l'intéressât tout particulièrement mais il n'avait pu, néanmoins, retenir un ricanement satisfait quand ce jeune prétentieux de Potter, lui aussi, si semblable à son père, s'était fait jeter comme un malpropre.

Les prédispositions de Kiara en matière de potions l'avaient enchanté et peu à peu endormi sa rancune.

Si bien qu'un soir, il avait fouillé au fond d'un vieux placard. Enfoui sous plusieurs couches de parchemins jaunis et rendus cassant par le temps, il avait déniché un petit coffre de bois, le genre de coffre qui contient les objets du passé qu'on ne se résout jamais à jeter.

Oh ! le coffre ne contenait pas grand chose ! Rogue ne baignait pas dans un sentimentalisme excessif, loin s'en faut ! 

Il avait écarté les quelques rares objets personnels qui se trouvaient là et il l'avait vue. 

Une photo d'elle. 

Elle la lui avait offerte à Noël. Sur l'image mouvante, Kathy souriait malicieusement tout en agitant la main d'un petit salut moqueur.

Après moult hésitations, il avait placé le cadre de bois dans sa chambre parmi d'autres. 

Une lueur de nostalgie naquit au fond des prunelles sombres de Rogue alors qu'il murmurait le prénom de celle qui lui avait causé tellement de tourments.

Leur histoire avait été d'une rare intensité et s'était terminé en catastrophe. 

Et il savait que toute la faute lui incombait.

Quand il l'avait revue chez Simmons, il menait une vie de solitaire qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et avait compris que la voie qui semblait tracée pour lui depuis sa sortie de Poudlard le mènerait à sa perte. 

Deux ans auparavant, il avait prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait marqué de son sceau, devenir un Mangemort avait semblé alors si audacieux, si jouissif. La puissance du Maître ne pouvait que déteindre sur ses fidèles. 

Enseigner seulement aux Sangs-Purs pour glorifier la race des sorciers et écarter les demi-sangs qui polluaient l'espèce ? 

Comme l'idée avait paru séduisante après des années d'endoctrinement ! Mais le Mage Noir avait révélé son vrai visage. 

Un fou sanguinaire qui massacrait tout sur son passage, tuant sans état d'âme Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et même sorciers de pure souche s'ils avaient le malheur de contester le bien-fondé de cet eugénisme.

Horrifié, dépassé par la folie meurtrière de Jedusor, il était allé trouver Dumbledore et s'était rangé à ses côtés dans la terrible lutte qui l'opposait à Voldemort. Le vieux sorcier lui avait proposé de jouer les espions, un rôle qui mettrait sa vie en péril chaque seconde qu'il passerait auprès des Mangemorts. Et Rogue avait accepté sans hésitation, ce serait sa rédemption. Il ferait semblant de servir son ancien Maître et fournirait tous les renseignements nécessaires à celui qui lui avait accordé une seconde chance. 

Sa vie était périlleuse. Le moindre faux pas, la plus petite erreur pouvait lui être fatale. Et pourtant, il avait laissé Kathy entrer dans sa vie.     

Dès le départ, il avait choisi de taire son statut d'espion, au début par sécurité et aussi parce qu'il aurait fallu expliquer pourquoi le Mage Noir lui faisait confiance. Et Rogue sentait que sa relation avec Kathy était trop fragile pour risquer cet aveu. Puis, au fil des semaines, leurs sentiments avaient gagné en intensité. Malgré ses absences, Kathy ne posait toujours pas de questions. Ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'après tout, ce qu'on ignore ne peut faire de mal. Et chaque fois, il avait repoussé le moment de vérité. 

Et puis il y avait eu l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, organisée par Lucius Malefoy qui semblait penser que frapper un grand coup serait le meilleur moyen d'asseoir la suprématie de son Maître. 

Rogue avait choisi d'avertir Kathy tout en ne lui dévoilant rien. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle suivrait ses instructions mais elle était toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'avait reconnu parmi les Mangemorts ! Par Merlin ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! 

Après ça, elle avait disparu. Il l'avait cherchée pendant des jours, des semaines.

Sans succès.

Malgré ses efforts, ses recherches demeurèrent vaines.

Après la chute de Voldemort, après les procès qui avaient suivi, il avait rejoint officiellement Dumbledore à Poudlard. Ce dernier lui avait proposé le poste de Maître des Potions. 

Amer et aigri au-delà des mots, Rogue s'était peu à peu enfermé dans une carapace de froideur et n'avait plus jamais laissé quiconque s'approcher.

Le nom de Kathy n'avait plus jamais franchi ses lèvres. Il s'était défendu d'y penser et y était parvenu avec un certain succès. 

Mais la venue de Kiara Weasley avait renversé les barrières qu'il avait méticuleusement érigées autour de lui.

Une question le taraudait depuis quelques temps. Il avait surpris des bribes de conversation où il était question de Perceval Weasley, convalescent à Ste-Mangouste mais jamais personne ne mentionnait le nom de Kathy. Qu'était-elle devenue ? 

Severus Rogue soupira une énième fois. Il y avait une autre question dont il ne serait pas mécontent de connaître la réponse : que faisait la baguette de Kiara chez lui ?

Elle lui avait dit qu'il en trouverait la raison dans ce livre noir.

Il le reprit, l'examina attentivement et constata qu'il était à nouveau fermé. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et lança le sort d'ouverture.

Les pages étaient aussi blanches qu'avant. Un « _Duo Nominas_ » ?

« Le prénom de ma mère et le vôtre » avait-elle dit.

Il tapota la couverture de cuir et murmura :

- Kathy et…Severus.

Le journal intime frémit dans ses mains, un élégant S apparut et se mêla au K et au R. 

Fronçant les sourcils, il le feuilleta rapidement et constata que le texte remplissait les pages. Il reconnut avec un sourire involontaire l'écriture ronde et sans fioriture de Kathy.

Bien qu'il fut fort tard, Severus Rogue se plongea dans la lecture du journal.

Le lendemain matin, Kiara rejoignit Drago dans la salle commune. La veille au soir, elle avait pris une longue douche pour effacer ses courbatures et alors qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir s'endormir tellement elle était nerveuse, elle s'écroula purement et simplement dans son lit.

Drago l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Moulue !

- Tu as fini tard ?

- J'en ai eu pour deux heures. Récurage de chaudrons.

Le sorcier blond fronça son nez de dégoût.

- J'aurai pas cru qu'il oserait. Tu est à Serpentard quand même ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il s'en fout !

- Tu y retournes ce soir ?

- Non. Enfin, oui. Peut-être.

Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

- Tu as répondu ou pas ?

- Je n'ai pas répondu personnellement mais je lui ai donné le journal.

La mâchoire de Drago faillit se décrocher.

- Tu as… quoi ??

- Je lui ai donné le livre de ma mère.

- Donné ? Comme…ça ?

- Je sais c'est un peu impulsif de ma part mais je ne me voyais vraiment aller vers lui et lui dire : Bonjour, Professeur, je crois qu'il y a seize ans, vous avez fécondé ma mère !

- Evidemment, vu sous cet angle…

- J'ai fait ça à l'instinct.

- Mmm. Et tu crois qu'il réagira comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le connais depuis un mois à peine.

- Comment souhaiterais-tu qu'il réagisse, alors ? demanda-t-il en la scrutant attentivement.

La jeune fille soupira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas. J'ai déjà un père, je n'en veux pas un deuxième. D'ailleurs, je l'ai laissé libre.

- Libre ?

- Libre de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu le livre entre ses mains.

- Et tu crois sérieusement que c'est possible ? Possible d'oublier que tu es… sa fille ?

- Rien ne nous rattache, Drago. Je n'accorde aucune valeur aux liens de sang, tu le sais. Je ne m'attends à rien alors quel que soit sa réaction, je ne serai pas déçue.

- Ça ne coûte rien de le dire, railla le sorcier blond. Bien essayé, ma belle ! Mais je ne crois pas une seconde à cette superbe indifférence ! 

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! répliqua-t-elle farouchement.

Ce ton de défi amena un sourire en coin sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Comme tu dis ! C'est ce qu'on verra…Viens, on va manger !

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Kiara fit un effort colossal pour ne pas regarder la table des professeurs.

- Il n'est pas là ! la renseigna Drago.

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Le blond haussa un sourcil moqueur et attaqua ses toasts.

- Mange !

A la fin du repas, Rogue ne s'était toujours pas présenté à la table des enseignants. Kiara y jetait à présent de fréquents coups d'œil et ne tenait plus en place. Cette agitation finit par alerter Harry qui se leva. Il s'approcha sous les regards suspicieux des Serpentard. Le sorcier blond le regarda se diriger vers eux.

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

- Bonjour Kiara, alors cette retenue ?

- Salut Harry, chaudrons brûlés, expliqua-t-elle, brièvement avant de se retourner une fois de plus.

- Aïe ! Je compatis en connaisseur, crois-moi ! Alors ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de Malefoy. 

- Alors, elle lui a parlé ?

- Non. 

- Ah.

- Elle lui a donné le livre.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Donné ? Comme…ça ?

Cette réponse identique à la sienne fit sourire franchement le blond.

- Comme ça, confirma le Serpentard.

- Elle est dingue ?

- Impulsive, plutôt.

- Cessez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, vous deux, siffla Kiara en les dents, visiblement furieuse.

- Je crois qu'elle est en colère, Malefoy.

- Je le pense aussi.

- C'est qu'elle peut être redoutable dans ces moments-là.

- J'avais remarqué, répliqua le blond en hochant la tête.

- ARRETEZ CA IMMEDIATEMENT !!

Harry la toisa, faussement sévère.

- Ne crie pas comme ça, Kiara, tout le monde te regarde. Allez, on se voit plus tard ! J'ai cru comprendre que Hagrid avait reçu un nouvel arrivage.

Ce renseignement eut l'effet escompté, la jeune fille le regarda avec intérêt, toute colère retombée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, cette fois ?

Harry eut une moue éloquente, en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

- Va savoir…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Drago. Ce dernier arborait une expression vaguement amusée. Kiara eut un sourire triomphant qui fit froncer les sourcils de Malefoy.

- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois, blondinet ?

- Je le lis dans tes yeux ! Tu crois que Potter va devenir mon ami ! Et ça, c'est impossible ! Je te le garantis ! rétorqua le Serpentard, véhément.

La jeune fille posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

- Non, Drago ! Harry ne sera jamais ton ami mais… Je pensais qu'il pourrait devenir… ton meilleur ennemi, non ?

Malefoy resta sans voix un long moment. Il allait enfin répliquer quand la silhouette noire de Rogue se pencha au-dessus d'eux.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau ? Je crois que nous avons quantité de choses à nous dire…

FIN DE LA 1ère PARTIE

Dernière note de l'auteure (émue) :

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Oh là ! Je vous entends pousser des hauts cris : « Elle ne va pas nous laisser comme ?! » « et Rogue et Kiara ?? » « M'enfin… ».

**Cette fic a pour titre « le Lion et le Serpent » et je pense l'avoir menée à son terme. La fin ressemble à ce que je voulais en faire, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal…**

**Il y a quelques semaines, il est devenu évident qu'une deuxième trame se tissait et qu'une suite serait envisageable.**

**Je vais m'y atteler dans quelques temps, promis. Mais comme j'aime avoir de la marge, je ne pense pas mettre la seconde partie en ligne avant Noël.**

**Je sais : ça peut vous paraître long mais vous avez été nombreux à plébisciter l'originalité et la qualité de mon travail, je m'en voudrai terriblement si la suite n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que vous avez aimé.**

**En attendant la neige et le sapin décoré, je mets en ligne un slash Drago/Harry catégorie R dès le 13 octobre. Un nouveau chapitre chaque lundi.**

**Un énorme merci à tous les reviewers. Le nombre posté est hallucinant ! C'est tout simplement fou !**

**Je vous demande une dernière faveur, laissez-m'en une dernière pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic dans son ensemble. Et puis, je ne serai pas mécontente de faire mentir Tolede qui affirme que cette fic n'atteindra pas les 700 reviews.**

**Non mais ! LOL**

Gros bisous à tous et à lundi pour les amateurs de slashs.

**Falyla**


	57. Remerciements

Salut à tous !

Ecoutez, franchement, j'allais renoncer. J'avais même déjà annoncé ma cuisante défaite à Tolede mais…Hedwige est arrivée et…Tadammm !!!

J'ai atteint les **700** reviews ! Waou !!

Je suis contente, vous pouvez même pas imaginer ! Enfin, si, peut-être mais c'est trop bien ! 

Je voudrai remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour lire et apprécier mon travail. J'ai beaucoup donné dans cette première fic et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Certaines d'entre vous connaissent ma seconde fic qui est un slash H/D, les bien-nommés « **Malheurs de Drago Malefoy** ».

Comme promis, la suite de Lion et du Serpent est prévue pour Noël.

Si je n'ai pas changé d'avis d'ici là, le titre en sera « **Le Sacrifice du Serpent **».

A :

**JessHDH**, Elsa, **Lunenoire**, Melepha, **Anonymoua**, Pat 06, **Ankou**, Kaima, **Vaness**, Eilema, **Dumati**, Tikko, **Marika** Jedusor, **Célina**, Lilo, **Kalia**, Ccilia Johnson, **Zag,** Zeltar, **Lidzy,** Thierry, **Siria Potter**, Elsar, **Tempo d'or**, Harry's fan forever, **Mary Cooper**, Emily Potter, **Arathorn,** Angelinadelacour, **Didou,** Lythanie, **Hermione 292**, Olivier, **Vivi Malfoy**, Tolede, **Lady Malfoy**, Angel, **Katarina**, Youssef, **KTK**, Drusilla 02, **Joanne Granger**, Lulune, **Blue One**, Malco, **Beafstook**, Gandalf le Blanc, **Dragonix**, Fanfiction Lover, **Claude**, Sungirl, **Mat,** Naya, **Angharrad**, Kawa, **Lune d'Argent**, Ryan, **Bibi,** Ithilwyn, **Babydracky,** Mara Potter**, Lily la Tigresse**, Blou, **Nash**, LolieShing, **Miluna**, Cho Sept, **Fumseck**, Satipy, **Phénix 20**, Leslie Glady, **Harriette Potter**, Cool, **Kate Malefoy,** Scccchhhh, **Guillaume 14**, Finelame 86, **Stefie**, Fanny MJV, **Myla**, MAVEL, **Leilia,** Sarah 30, **Agadou02**, Kaorulabelle, **Math**, Frite 12, **Naseis**, Dragon Black**, Misslulu**, Noella, **Caroline Black**, Nagissa Moon, **Ginaille** ,Hedwige et tous les autres m'ont lue.

Je vous fais un énorme bisou ému et j'espère vous revoir à Noël.

Falyla


End file.
